First Love
by OnlyFreakingSuperheroes
Summary: On dit que le premier amour dure toujours. Et si...?
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Voici ma nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Pour le moment, je ne vais poster que le dimanche car je n'ai pas encore assez de chapitres en avance mais par la suite je posterai le mercredi et le dimanche :) Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Je m'appelle Amelia. Je suis née le 17 Décembre 1982 à New-York, et j'habite d'ailleurs dans une résidence étudiante à New-York. Mon petit studio est mon cocon, et je m'y sens bien. Puis ma meilleure amie Jo habite le studio du dessus, on passe la plupart de notre temps ensemble, même si son petit ami Alex la kidnappe souvent pour la soirée. Autant tout dévoiler, j'ai perdu mon père quand j'avais 5 ans et ma mère dans un accident de voiture il y a deux ans, le 20 juin 2000. J'avais 17 ans, et cela m'a fait murir, avec les responsabilités, les papiers et tout ce qui s'en suit. J'ai bénéficié de l'aide de mon grand-frère, Derek pour financer mes études, car enfin j'ai terminé le lycée, j'ai intégré une école de commerce et pas des moindre : la Stern School of Business. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire.

Nous sommes le 7 octobre 2002, j'ai 19 ans, même si je touche presque le 20 du bout des doigts ! Tel un lundi, j'attendis Jo en bas de l'immeuble pour qu'on aille à la SSB ensemble. Elle arrive, l'air détendue, alors qu'il ne nous reste plus que 10 minutes pour aller en cours, ce qui n'est pas du tout son genre...

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_ lui demandais-je. _Tu sais qu'il ne nous reste plus que dix minutes pour y aller ?_

 _\- Oui..._

On avança en silence sur quelques pas, puis elle brisa enfin le calme.

 _\- Je me suis engueulée avec Alex hier soir._

 _\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir ?!_

 _\- Ça n'aurait rien changé !_

Elle soupira, puis reprit.

 _\- Il va héberger son cousin, enfin ils vont faire une coloc!_

 _\- Et alors?_ Lui demandai-je, intriguée.

 _\- Et alors?! Amelia, je te rappelle que c'est Owen son cousin!_

 _\- Ah... Oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié._

 _\- J'ai confiance en Alex, mais il va voir des nanas défiler dans son appartement tous les soirs, franchement, ce n'est pas ce qui me plait le plus !_

 _\- Du coup, il a dit quoi ?_

 _\- Que c'est son cousin, que si ça se trouve ça va le calmer, et que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Mais tu me connais, je suis jalouse... du coup il n'a pas trop apprécié ma crise._

Je lui fis un sourire désolée, puis on finit par accélérer pour ne pas être en retard. Une fois assises, on reprit notre respiration pour se mettre au travail.

Midi. On rejoignit avec nos plateaux Alex et Benjamin qui étaient dans une autre classe, à cause de leur spécialisation différente. La tension entre Alex et Jo se dissipa petit à petit, alors que je rigolais avec Benjamin.

 _\- Il m'a presque sauté dessus Amelia !_ m'annonça-t-il. _Enfin, quand je dis presque... c'est qu'il a sauté sur la fille à côté de moi..._

 _\- Il est hétéro Ben !_ Dis-je en riant encore plus. _C'est normal que ce soit sur une fille qu'il se soit jeté pour danser un slow !_

 _\- Tu es en train d'insinuer que je ne suis pas normal ! Parce que MOI je voulais lui sauter dessus !_

 _\- Mais Benjamin, arrête de t'enticher de mecs qui aiment les filles... Trouves-en de ton bord !_ Soupirai-je.

Il croqua dans sa pomme en souriant, et en faisant un coup de tête pour montrer une personne derrière moi.

 _\- Et tu crois que lui il aime les garçons ?_

Je me retournai pour regarder de qui il parlait, avant de rire de nouveau en dévisageant Benjamin.

 _\- Owen ? C'est le pire hétéro de la Terre !_

 _\- Il cache peut-être bien son jeu !_ Rétorqua-t-il

 _\- Tu parles... Regardes-le, il ne peut pas faire un mètre sans que ses groupies lui courent après._

 _\- Tu lui as déjà parlé ?_ Me demanda-t-il

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Tu dois être la seule fille alors !_ Dit Alex, s'incrustant dans la conversation. _Le pire c'est qu'il arrive à se souvenir de tous les prénoms, je ne sais pas comment il fait..._

 _\- Ton cousin est un débile avec les filles_ rétorqua Jo.

 _\- Il ne leur met pas de couteau sous la gorge Jo, c'est elles qui veulent passer dans son lit ! Elles savent très bien qu'il ne veut rien de plus, c'est à prendre ou à laisser..._

 _\- Et elles prennent !_ Soupirai-je

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil, se pavanant à moitié avec un harem autour de lui. Owen est un jeune homme assez charmant, roux, les yeux clairs mais profonds, un sourire agréable... D'après Jo c'est quelqu'un de très gentil quand on le connait, mais de mon point de vue, c'est surtout une personne dont il faut se méfier. Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, les filles défilent dans sa chambre, et ils ne jouent pas à la belote. Les filles qui le suivent partout me donnent envie de vomir, elles n'ont pas de respect pour elles-mêmes j'ai l'impression. Soudain, il s'aperçut de mon regard, et me fit un clin d'œil. Malheur, il va croire que je le matais... Je secouai la tête avant de me replonger dans la conversation d'Alex, Jo et Benjamin, mais rapidement je vis quelqu'un s'appuyer au bout de notre table avec un petit « Salut ! ».

 _\- Ah Owen ! Tu veux la clé ?_ demanda Alex.

 _\- Non merci, j'ai cours jusqu'à 16H30, comme toi. On rentre ensemble ?_ Répondit l'intéressé d'une voix grave mais douce.

 _\- Oui, pas de problème ! On aura qu'à passer pour faire faire un double, ce sera plus simple._

Owen acquiesça.

 _\- Au fait, reprit-il, c'est qui ?_

Je levai les yeux, oui, il parle bien de moi.

 _\- C'est..._ commença Alex.

 _\- Et pourquoi tu ne me le demandes pas directement ?!_ Le coupai-je.

Il haussa les sourcils en souriant.

 _\- Très bien chou, qui es-tu ?_

 _\- Je m'appelle Amelia, je suis la meilleure amie de Jo._

 _\- Depuis quand tu as une meilleure amie ?_ Demanda-t-il à Jo

 _\- Ça fait trois ans_ , répondit-elle.

 _\- Elle est mignonne_ , ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

A mon tour de hausser les sourcils, il a de sérieux problèmes celui-là. Malgré tout, j'étais intimidée, surtout en voyant le nombre de filles me regardant les bras croisés.

 _\- N'y pense même pas O' !_ Dit Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

L'intéressé leva les mains en l'air, un léger sourire fixé sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Loin de moi cette idée voyons, je ne suis pas comme ça!_

 _\- Tu parles..._ répliqua Jo en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Dans tous les cas, jamais je ne mettrai un pied dans son lit, il a déjà ses groupies qui l'attendent et qui seront ravies d'y aller à ma place !_ souris-je.

La bouche d'Owen se forma en « o » avant de laisser place à un petit rictus.

 _\- J'aime bien ton caractère..._

Il s'assit à côté de moi, en collant sa bouche près de mon oreille.

 _\- Pourtant mon lit est assez douillet, parait-il._ Murmura-t-il.

 _\- Le mien l'est sûrement tout autant, je te remercie._

Il se recula pour mieux me voir.

 _\- Tu es bien la première fille à dire non !_

 _\- Et sûrement pas la dernière ! Sur ce, je vais aller me chercher un café, Jo on se rejoint devant la salle ?_

 _\- Oui j'arrive dans cinq minutes !_

Je souris et me levai, alors qu'Owen fit de même.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas passer à l'appartement après les cours ? Histoire de faire connaissance._

 _\- Tu as un grain..._ raillai-je, _va te trouver une autre nana là-bas_

 _\- Je parlais de connaissance en terme amical !_

Je croisai les bras.

 _\- Toi ? Ami avec une fille ? Laisse-moi rire. Si c'est une entourloupe, je..._

 _\- Non_ , me coupa-t-il, _juste apprendre à se connaître._

 _\- Merci, mais non merci, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Allez, bonne journée !_

Je partis sous son air surpris, afin de me requinquer avec un café. Je le sirotai tout en pensant à lui... ce garçon est vraiment fou d'avoir cru que j'accepterai. Qu'il aille retrouver ses mannequins ! Jo arriva quelques instants après et me fixa sévèrement.

 _\- Tu es dans la merde toi !_ rétorqua-t-elle.

 _\- Moi ? Pourquoi ?_ L'interrogeai-je.

 _\- Parce qu'Owen veut absolument que tu viennes à l'appartement ! En lui résistant, il s'imagine que tu es le jackpot, et il te prend pour un défi, voilà pourquoi !_

 _\- Il se lassera bien assez tôt._

 _\- D'après Alex, il ne va pas te lâcher, jusqu'à ce que tu craques_

Je haussai les épaules et on entra dans la salle.

Le cours passa très lentement, mais 16H30 arriva enfin. Jo me racontait les histoires de son frère, que je connaissais très bien, quand on me rentra dedans.

 _\- Aïe !_

 _\- Oh excuses-moi... décidément, c'est le destin. Alors chou ? Tu passes à l'appart ?_ souris Owen.

 _\- Mais arrêtes de m'appeler chou déjà ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je passerai chez Alex !_

 _\- Juste boire un verre ! Puis Jo vient._

 _\- Jo est en couple avec Alex, elle a donc une bonne raison de venir,_ rétorquai-je.

 _\- Promis, je ne te sauterai pas dessus !_

 _\- De toute façon, je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire_ , dis-je en croisant les bras.

 _\- Raison de plus pour venir !_

Il haussa les épaules, et je soupirai alors que Jo attendait en guettant Alex qui parlait avec un garçon de sa classe.

 _\- Amelia_ , nous interrompit Jo, _Alex attend... tu viens ou pas ?_

 _\- Oui, elle vient ! répondit Owen._

Je sortis mon bras et le pointai du doigt, avec un regard furieux.

 _\- Si je viens, tu arrêtes de me suivre partout ?_

 _\- Je ne te suivais pas._

 _\- A peine !_

 _\- Ok, ok, je ne te suivrai plus... mais ce sera toi qui me suivras !_

 _\- Je ne suis pas un toutou comme toutes les Barbie-caniches que tu as autour de toi et qui en ce moment-même me dévisagent !_

 _\- Allez viens... De toute façon, je ne suis pas branché caniches..._

Malgré tout je souris, et me glissais dans la voiture d'Alex, en route pour leur appartement.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le second chapitre qui j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews du premier chapitre, ça me touche beaucoup! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Une fois à l'appartement, on s'installa sur le canapé avec un verre de jus et malgré notre présence, Alex et Jo se mirent à roucouler à nos côtés, nous ignorant totalement. Silence radio. Je n'ai rien à dire au roux qui me fixe depuis cinq minutes sur le fauteuil en face. Il prit la parole.

 _\- Donc tu vis en-dessous de chez Jo?_

 _\- Oui, comment le sais-tu?_ L'interrogeai-je

 _\- J'ai mené mon enquête_ , dit-il en ajoutant un clin d'œil, _il faut savoir où je vais venir un de ces jours._

 _\- Tu as dit que tu allais arrêter de me suivre!_

 _\- Qui t'a dit que je viendrai en te suivant? Non, tu me demanderas._

 _\- Tu es vraiment sûr de ça?_

 _\- Bien sûr_ , rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

Je secouai la tête, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre.

 _\- Pourquoi on ne s'est pas rencontrés plus tôt?_ demanda-t-il soudain.

 _\- Certainement parce que tu es trop occupé à contrôler tes harpies autour de toi toute la journée, et que tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout?_

 _\- Ça va changer ça, chou._

 _\- Tu es vraiment un type insupportable. Je vais rentrer._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Ta confiance en toi te perdra un jour_ , répondis-je, _au début c'est amusant, mais on se lasse vite._

Il haussa les sourcils, probablement surpris.

 _\- Ok... Bon. Tu viens avec moi manger un bout?_

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surprise, et je ne m'en cachais pas.

 _\- Ne sois pas si choquée_ , dit-il en riant, _j'ai un petit creux, pas toi?_

 _\- Euh... non mais pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir passer du temps avec moi après ce que je te balance en pleine face?!_

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

 _\- Tu m'intrigues, et j'aime ton franc parler._

 _\- Je ne coucherai pas avec toi._

 _\- Je l'ai bien compris, mais des amis n'ont pas besoin de ça pour passer du temps ensemble, n'est-ce pas?_

Il se leva du fauteuil avant de reprendre la parole.

 _\- Par contre, des amis peuvent aller manger une glace parce que deux autres amis les ignorent totalement!_

En effet, en tournant la tête, je vis Alex et Jo s'embrasser et se murmurer des choses - qu'il vaut mieux ignorer - à l'oreille.

 _\- Je te suis_ , décrétai-je.

Il attrapa son blouson en cuir et je me levai à mon tour. Nos amis s'intéressèrent directement à nous.

 _\- Où est-ce que vous allez?_ Demanda Alex.

 _\- On sort_ , répondit-il simplement, _vu qu'on a l'air de déranger!_

Jo rougit à moitié, et Owen posa une main en bas de mon dos pour m'entraîner vers la porte.

 _\- EH! Vous deux!_ Cria Alex.

On se retourna, une main sur la poignée, face à Alex qui fronçait les sourcils.

 _\- Je vous préviens, vous ne faites aucune connerie!_

 _\- Tu me connais Alex_ , dis-je pour le rassurer.

 _\- Oui, mais je le connais lui surtout!_ Rétorqua-t-il avec un air mauvais.

 _\- On va juste manger une glace_ , dit Owen en secouant la tête, _c'est plutôt à vous qu'on devrait dire de ne pas faire de conneries! A plus tard._

Je ris malgré moi, et on sortit de leur appartement. Dès qu'on posa un pied dehors, je remis des distances entre nous. Il marcha à côté de moi.

 _\- Tu as une idée d'où on va?_ Demandai-je.

 _\- Je connais une bonne adresse oui! Les glaces sont extrêmement bonnes! Surtout celle aux cookies._

 _\- Tu m'as l'air gourmand!_

 _\- Tu vois, tu arrives déjà à me cerner_ , dit-il en riant. _Et toi? Tu es gourmande?_

 _\- Si je pouvais manger que du sucré..._

Il sourit.

 _\- Un point commun!_ S'amusa-t-il en me lançant un sourire en coin.

 _\- Qui ne pèse largement pas sur nos différences._

 _\- Tiens c'est là!_

Il n'avait pas relevé ma dernière remarque. On entra, et tel un gentleman, il me tint la porte. Une bande de mecs était présente au fond de la salle, et ils s'arrêtèrent de rire dès qu'ils nous remarquèrent. Owen fronça les sourcils, et je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse semblant de ne pas être entré avec moi.

 _\- On s'installe là?_ Me dit-il en montrant une table.

J'acquiesçai, et en nous asseyant, les rires reprirent, alors qu'ils nous dévisageaient. Je soupirai doucement, alors qu'Owen se retournait pour les fusiller du regard.

 _\- Qui est-ce?_ Demandai-je. _Pourquoi ils rient comme ça?!_

 _\- Peu importe, ils sont bêtes._

 _\- Dis moi, ils font que nous regarder._

 _\- Ils ne comprennent sûrement pas pourquoi nous sommes ensemble, c'est tout._

 _\- Tu ne sors jamais avec tes conquêtes?_

 _\- Si, justement, il savent très bien que tu n'en es pas une, et ils se disent sans doute que je galère pour t'avoir._

Il eut un sourire mauvais avant de prendre la carte au centre de la table. En entendant de nouveaux éclats de rire, je baissai les yeux et triturai mes doigts. La bande de garçons se leva, ayant terminé, et passèrent à côté de notre table. Owen aperçu cela du coin de l'œil, et se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, ce qui fit cesser les commentaires murmurés. Ils quittèrent rapidement le bar, et Owen se rassit.

 _\- Voilà, au moins, on est tranquille. Tu veux choisir peut-être?_

 _\- Non, merci, je vais goûter la glace aux cookies._

Il me sourit, et on passa commande auprès de la serveuse.

 _\- Alors? Parle-moi un peu de toi!_ Me questionna-t-il.

Je soupirai en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

 _\- Et bien comme tu le sais, je vis en-dessous de chez Jo, je la connais depuis trois ans, on s'est rencontrées au lycée et..._

 _\- C'est très intéressant l'histoire de votre amitié, vraiment, mais je voulais connaître des choses sur toi, chou._

 _\- Bon sang! Arrête de m'appeler chou!_

Il sourit, et je savais qu'il n'allait pas arrêter si facilement.

 _\- Je ne sais pas parler de moi..._ avouais-je.

 _\- Tu as quel âge?_

 _\- Bientôt 20 ans! Et toi?_

 _\- J'ai 21 ans. Tu es de New York?_

 _\- Oui, je suis née ici. Et toi?_

 _\- Je suis de Seattle._

On nous servit nos glaces et je pris directement ma cuillère à café pour goûter cette glace... exquise. En face de moi, il poussa un soupir d'extase, presque intimident, avant de me sourire.

 _\- Alors?_

 _\- J'ai bien fait de suivre ton conseil! Elle est excellente._

 _\- Ah tu vois, je ne t'aurais pas entraîné ici pour rien._

Je lui souris et enfournai une deuxième cuillerée.

 _\- Tu as des passions dans la vie?_ Demanda-t-il.

 _\- J'adore lire, tu me mets un livre entre les mains, je ne m'arrête pas..._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu aimes?_

 _\- Je lis un peu de tout, mais je n'aime pas un genre plus qu'un autre... je choisis mes livres en fonction de la couverture._

 _\- La quatrième de couverture tu veux dire?_

 _\- Non_ , ajoutai-je, _la couverture..._

 _\- Vraiment?! C'est étonnant. Tu achètes des livres sans savoir de quoi ils parlent?_

J'acquiesçai, et il baissa les yeux en plongeant sa cuillère dans son pot.

 _\- Ça t'est déjà arrivé de tomber sur un livre horrible?_

 _\- Oui_ , dis-je en riant. _Enfin, pas horrible, mais je suis déjà tombée sur un livre érotique._

En voyant sa tête, je ris de plus belle.

 _\- Tu l'as lu?_ Me demanda-t-il.

 _\- Oui, je me force à lire tous les livres que j'achète jusqu'au bout,_ répondis-je en haussant les épaules _. Malgré tout l'histoire était... intéressante._

On se mit à rire.

 _\- Et toi? Tes passions, à part attraper tout ce qui bouge?_

Il secoua la tête.

 _\- Ce n'est pas une passion à proprement parlé chou._

J'allais rétorquer mais il posa son index sur ma bouche, puis en voyant que je ne disais rien, il décala son index au coin de ma bouche.

 _\- Tu as un bout de cookie là._

Il l'attrapa et s'essuya le doigt dans sa serviette en papier.

 _\- Merci, et désolée._

 _\- Oh, tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu veux toujours connaître ma passion?_

 _\- Bien sûr._

 _\- La musique, je joue de la guitare, je chante un peu..._

 _\- Ah oui? Jo ne me l'a pas dit!_

 _\- Parce qu'elle ne le sait pas_ , dit-il. _Elle ne m'a jamais posé la question, lorsque je la vois, c'est en soirée et elle est toujours avec Alex, au final, on ne se connaît pas trop elle et moi._

J'acquiesçai.

 _\- Tu aimes quoi comme musique?_ lui posai-je.

 _\- J'ai des goûts assez éclectiques, mais je suis surtout branché rock, hard-rock même._

 _\- Surprenant..._

Il me sourit et me demanda si j'écoutais également de la musique.

 _\- J'aime beaucoup le classique._

 _\- Aussi surprenant que moi..._

 _\- Je pense que c'est dû à la danse._

 _\- Tu fais de la danse?_

 _\- J'ai arrêté, je faisais du classique jusqu'à la... jusqu'à il y a trois ans._

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, et je baissai les yeux.

 _\- Ça te manque?_

Je relevai les yeux.

 _\- Oui, un peu._

 _\- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté, ou pourquoi tu ne reprends pas?_

 _\- Je pense que j'ai tout perdu... La danse classique demande beaucoup de souplesse, et ça m'étonnerait que je puisse récupérer tous mes écarts facilement._

 _\- Petit à petit peut-être. C'est dommage d'arrêter une de ses passions._

Pendant de longues secondes, il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, ses beaux yeux bleus. Quel regard pénétrant. Comme en confiance, je repris la parole.

 _\- J'ai perdu mes parents, c'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté._

 _\- Oh._

Il posa sa main sur la mienne, et je le laissai faire.

 _\- Excuse-moi d'avoir ramené ce souvenir à la surface_ , dit-il en pinçant les lèvres.

Pour la première fois, je fus certaine de sa sincérité.

 _\- Tu ne pouvais pas le deviner. J'ai encore du mal à en parler, peu de personnes sont au courant._

 _\- C'est normal._

Laissant un petit silence s'installer, il retira sa main et rompit le calme.

 _\- Bon, on change de sujet, ok?! Tu es en dernière année aussi à la SSB?_

Je souris face à sa diversion.

 _\- Oui! Troisième année, et hop, terminé._

 _\- Tu as déjà des idées pour tes deux ans à l'étranger?_

 _\- J'hésite encore entre la France et la Chine. Et toi?_

 _\- Non, je ne sais pas encore_ , me dit-il. _Je ne sais pas si je vais partir en fait, je vais peut-être m'arrêter à la fin de l'année._

 _\- Oh, pourquoi?_

 _\- Je commence à saturer des cours!_

 _\- Oui je comprends. Personnellement, j'aimerais continuer, mais je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à valider mon année_ , avouai-je.

 _\- Pourquoi?!_

 _\- Mes notes en finance ne sont pas brillantes! J'ai toujours eu des soucis avec les chiffres..._

 _\- J'ai de bons résultats. Viens chez moi samedi midi, on bossera ensemble._

J'eus un mouvement de recul, étonnée.

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?_ Me questionna-t-il.

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus : que tu aies des bonnes notes en finance, ou que tu me proposes ton aide._

 _\- C'est ce qui se fait entre amis, non?_

 _\- Paraît-il_ , dis-je.

 _\- Que j'ai de bonnes notes t'étonne... Je suis vexé._

Malgré tout, il avait dit cela avec un petit sourire.

 _\- Comme si j'avais le pouvoir de te vexer._

 _\- Bien sûr que non_ , répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. _Par contre j'aimerais avoir des explications. Pourquoi penses-tu que je devrais me coller des bananes en finances?_

 _\- En finances ou ailleurs... Je ne te vois pas du tout étudier en fait. Je pense que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à fanfaronner au bras d'une minette différente chaque jour._

 _\- J'ai le temps de tout faire, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça chou._

 _\- Je ne m'inquiète pas et arrête de..._

 _\- Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter de me voir comme le diable en personne, ce serait un grand pas vers notre entente_ , me coupa-t-il.

 _\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te voyais comme le diable, juste que je ne comprends pas le nombre de filles qui acceptent ça._

 _\- Elles n'acceptent rien du tout. Elles veulent coucher avec moi, c'est moi qui accepte._

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Tu prends les filles pour des vagins sur pattes!_

Ses yeux se transformèrent en billes, et il pouffa de rire.

 _\- Et bien, c'est franc au moins! Je ne les imagine pas comme ça Amelia._

Je crois que c'est la première fois que mon prénom sort de sa bouche. Sa voix y donne une consonance pure et douce, presque sensuelle.

 _\- Je vais devoir partir_ , dit-il en regardant sa montre, _j'ai une répétition avec mon groupe._

 _\- Tu as un groupe de musique?_

 _\- Oui, on s'éclate bien dans le garage d'un pote._

Je souris en imaginant le bordel là-dedans.

 _\- Tu veux m'accompagner?_

 _\- Oh. Non, merci je... j'ai... et bien il faut que je fasse des trucs chez moi et..._

 _\- Des trucs?_

 _\- Oui. Des trucs._

Il sourit, et je baissai les yeux. Je trouvai mon porte-monnaie dans mon sac, mais il me devança en posant un billet de 5 dollars par-dessus l'addition.

 _\- Je tiens à payer ma part_ , dis-je.

 _\- Non, c'est pour moi._

 _\- Merci beaucoup._

 _\- Je t'en prie. Je te raccompagne?_

 _\- Ça ira, je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres de chez moi et je... non merci._

 _\- Dis le si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille._

 _\- Je voudrais que tu me laisses tranquille_.

Il fut surpris, et presque peiné, avant de se ressaisir.

 _\- Dommage, j'ai passé un bon moment._

 _\- Juste ce soir, laisse moi tranquille juste ce soir._

 _\- Ça veut dire qu'on maintient samedi midi?_

 _\- Oui. Je viendrai._

Il sourit et on s'arrêta devant la porte du café, prêts à partir. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui coller un bisou sur la joue. Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil, avec un sourire non dissimulé.

 _\- C'est ce que font les amis, non?_

On se fixa un court moment, et je partis après un signe de la main, pour rejoindre mon appartement.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le chapitre 3 et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Merci infiniment pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir! J'aimerai d'ailleurs y répondre mais je ne sais pas comment faire, donc si vous savez n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^. Bonne lecture :) bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3

 **Samedi midi**

Je toquai à la porte de chez Owen et Alex, et ce fut ce dernier qui m'ouvrit.

 _\- Salut Amelia_ , me dit-il, _avant d'entrer on peut parler trois secondes?_

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, et j'acquiesçai alors qu'il sortait, laissant la porte entrouverte derrière lui.

 _\- Tu sais_ , poursuivit-il, _je suis vraiment contre le fait que tu fréquentes Owen._

 _\- Je ne le fréquente pas comme tu le sous-entends_ , contrai-je. _Il va juste m'aider à réviser la finance!_

 _\- C'est comme ça que ça commence,_ soupira-t-il, _c'est égoïste Amelia ce que je vais te dire, mais si vous couchez ensemble, ou que par n'importe quel autre moyen il te fait du mal, je sais que Jo va prendre ta défense, va démonter Owen, que moi, c'est mon cousin donc je finirai par le défendre et donc je vais m'embrouiller avec Jo! Tout se passe bien entre elle et moi, et je veux que ça dure._

 _\- Tu peux être rassuré_ , dis-je en mettant ma main sur son épaule, _je n'ai aucune intention autre qu'amicale avec lui! Et je veux vous voir longtemps ensemble Jo et toi, alors ne t'angoisse pas pour rien, ok?_

Il me fit un petit sourire et un bisou sur le front qui clôtura la discussion, puis il ouvrit la porte.

 _\- Par contre Amelia, y'a une nana avec lui._

 _\- Ah?_

Je pénétrai dans le salon et vis la "nana" en question en train de reboutonner son chemisier. Owen était à côté en train de s'activer à ramasser les deux coussins, et le plaid qui avaient rejoints le sol. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand tout seul, et je me retournai face à Alex.

 _\- Attends, il fait ça sur le canapé alors que tu es là?_ murmurai-je.

 _\- Ouais, généralement je reste dans ma chambre tu vois, ça ne dure pas si longtemps que ça._

 _\- Mais il a bien une chambre lui!_

 _\- C'est ce que je lui dis aussi, mais qu'est ce que tu veux..._ répondit-il en secouant la tête, _je te laisse assister à la suite, c'est la meilleure partie... même s'il te manque du pop-corn! A plus_!

Il me fit un clin d'œil, alors que je ne comprenais pas trop sa phrase, puis il quitta la pièce en direction de sa chambre.

 _\- Ah Amelia! Ça va? Je vais me faire un café, tu en veux un?_

 _\- Non merci, c'est gentil._

Je le regardai mettre en route la cafetière alors que la groupie restait plantée dans le salon. Etant donné qu'il l'ignorait, elle prit la parole.

 _\- Owen, je te laisse mon numéro?_

 _\- Oh non ça ira t'inquiète_ enchérit-il.

Je cru que Groupie allait se décrocher la mâchoire tellement elle tomba de haut, mais elle finit par rétorquer.

 _\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un connard!_

 _\- De rien, bonne journée!_ Répondit-il sans se retourner.

Elle fulminait, et je comprenais bien la phrase d'Alex disant que c'était le meilleur moment puisque je me retenais de rire. Elle prit son sac à main et quitta l'appartement.

 _\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de café? Ou un thé? Je crois qu'on en a._

 _\- Non ça va. Tu fais ça avec tout le monde?_

 _\- Je fais quoi?_

Il revint avec sa tasse et me montra le canapé en un coup de tête.

 _\- Tiens installe-toi_ , ajouta-t-il

 _\- M'installer sur ton sexodrome?_ Dis-je avec dégoût. _Plutôt rester debout!_

Il rit doucement.

 _\- Ok, bon, on va aller au comptoir alors._

 _\- Tu ne t'es tapé personne au comptoir?_

 _\- Non, promis._

Il me fit un clin d'œil et on s'installa face à face.

 _\- C'est quand même pas très gentil de te la taper et de refuser son numéro. Au pire, tu peux être cordial en le prenant sans la rappeler..._

 _\- Ça suffit oui?_ rétorqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils. _Ce serait lui laisser de faux espoirs, alors je la congédie cordialement. Tu ne vas pas la plaindre quand même? Tu n'imagines pas quel plaisir elle a eu quand je..._

 _\- STOP_ , le coupai-je, _je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait, et ce que tu fais de manière générale._

 _\- C'est marrant, on dirait que ça te répugne mais crois-moi tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates..._

 _\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler de la finance?_

Il me fixa, un léger sourire en coin.

 _\- S'il te plait..._

Son sourire s'élargit, et il attrapa son cahier pour qu'on commence à réviser.

On reprit tout depuis mon premier cours, et Owen éclaircit tous les points sombres que j'avais, en expliquant simplement, avec ses mots et surtout patiemment. On mangeait des chips en même temps, et au bout de deux heures je soupirai.

 _\- On peut arrêter? Je ne supporterai plus un chiffre de plus pour aujourd'hui..._

 _\- Comme tu veux chou. Ca te parait plus clair?_

 _\- Oui, merci beaucoup_ , dis-je avec sincérité. _Je te dois une glace!_

Il rit et me fixa intensément.

 _\- Non, pas de glace, un bisou_ , me dit-il en tapotant sa joue de l'index.

Je fus méfiante, et me penchai pour lui faire un bisou rapide. Soudain, on toqua à la porte.

 _\- Alex!_ Cria-t-il, _ça doit être ta petite amie!_

Alex arriva en sifflotant pour ouvrir la porte à Jo. Ils s'embrassèrent aussitôt, puis elle vint nous dire bonjour.

 _\- Alors ça a donné quoi?_

 _\- C'est un bon prof_ , dis-je, _j'ai bien avancé! Et toi, bonne grasse matinée?_

 _\- Ouais!_

Elle me sourit, et ils finirent par quitter l'appartement.

 _\- Tu veux qu'on reste ensemble?_ Me questionna Owen.

 _\- Ça dépend pour quoi..._

 _\- J'ai le groupe qui m'attend pour faire un peu de musique au garage, je défie tes oreilles de tenir le coup..._

Je haussai les sourcils avec un petit sourire.

 _\- Cap!_

 _\- Et cap de monter en moto?_

 _\- Tu as une moto?!_

 _\- Et oui chou, j'ai une moto..._

 _\- Arrête de..._

 _\- Alors? Cap?_ me coupa-t-il.

 _\- Je te préviens, je tiens à ma vie_

 _\- Et je tiens à la mienne aussi, donc on y va._

Il attrapa son blouson, laissant ses affaires en pagaille sur le comptoir, puis pris ses clés et une petite sacoche en bandoulière. Je le suivis distraitement, alors qu'il attrapait les deux casques. Une fois en bas, il m'en tendit un et mis l'autre rapidement avant de s'attaquer à la lanière qui entourait mon cou.

 _\- Pas trop serré?_

 _\- Non!_

Il acquiesça et on monta sur la moto. Je cherchais à tâtons un endroit où me tenir près de mon siège, mais rien. Il fit rugir le moteur alors que je ne trouvais pas et fit une belle avancée d'un mètre qui m'obligea à me cramponner autour de son bassin. Il finit par rire.

 _\- Bah voilà! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu te déciderais à me toucher! Tiens toi bien chou._

 _\- Mais arrête de m'appeler chou!_

Malheureusement, le son du moteur ainsi que nos deux casques qui nous enfermaient dans notre bulle, l'empêchèrent d'entendre ma réflexion.

On arriva au garage, et Owen m'aida à descendre de sa moto avant de tendre le bras pour récupérer le casque.

 _\- Ça a été?_

 _\- Oui_

 _\- Je crois que j'ai la marque de tes ongles dans mes hanches..._

 _\- C'est vrai?!_

 _\- Quand ils vont voir ça, ils vont se demander ce qu'on a fait..._

Je paniquais sans m'en rendre compte et mon cœur tapait fort contre ma poitrine. Owen fronça les sourcils.

- _Du calme! Je rigole!_

Soulagée, je repris mes esprits.

 _\- On y va?_ Demandé-je.

 _\- Je peux te poser une question d'abord?_

 _\- Ça y est tu l'as posée, allez._

Je fis mine d'avancer mais il me rattrapa.

 _\- A quand remonte ta dernière histoire?_ me questionne-t-il.

 _\- C'est une deuxième question ça!_

 _\- Juste celle-ci, après on entre._

 _\- Ok, juste ça!_

Il acquiesça et leva la main pour promettre.

 _\- Je crois que la dernière personne à m'avoir lu une histoire, c'était mon frère, il y a environ 10 ans._

 _\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas le sens de ma question_ , dit-il en croisant les bras.

 _\- Oui, mais tu n'avais pas précisé, et ton quota de question est atteint._

Il secoua la tête et on entra par le petit portillon pour entrer dans le garage.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci de toutes vos reviews qui me font à chaque fois plaisir. Bonne lecture:) Bisous :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Je dis bonjour à ses cinq potes et il me les présenta rapidement. On s'installa directement autour de la petite table basse, et les garçons se servirent des bières. Owen me tendit la sienne.

 _\- Je suis en moto, je ne bois pas_

 _\- Oh allez, ce ne serait pas la première!_ Indiqua son pote Aaron.

 _\- Non, j'ai Amelia derrière moi, donc rien._

Je pris sa bière en souriant et pris une gorgée avant de poser la bouteille sur la table.

 _\- Ah bah tu bois à la bouteille, comme un mec, toi!_ Lança Shane un autre de ses potes.

 _\- Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi les filles devraient boire dans un verre!_ Contesté-je.

 _\- Oh tu fais ce que tu veux, ça change juste des nanas que nous ramène O' qui font plus attention à leur vernis et leur rouge à lèvres... Tu l'as bien choisie pour une fois!_ Ajouta Aaron.

 _\- Attention tu vas..._ commença Owen.

 _\- Eh oh, il ne m'a pas choisi du tout!_ Protesté-je. _Que ce soit clair, je ne suis pas une de ces nanas, comme tu dis, qui fait la queue pour aller dans son lit, merci de ne pas me prendre pour une de ses groupies, c'est insultant!_

Aaron haussa les sourcils alors que les autres ne cachèrent pas leur surprise.

 _\- J'allais te le dire..._ signala Owen.

 _\- D'accord mademoiselle "j'ai du caractère", j'ai compris_ déclare Aaron en riant.

 _\- Bien._

 _\- Bon on va jouer?!_ S'impatienta Shane.

Ils acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent derrière leurs instruments avant de commencer, d'enchaîner les titres que ce soit les leurs ou des reprises. Owen était au chant, mais étant de la musique pour les brutes, je ne pu savoir s'il avait une jolie voix. Ils firent une pause, et Owen s'assit à côté de moi.

 _\- Tes oreilles tiennent le choc?_

 _\- Oui, ça va, mais je pense que toi tu finiras sourd!_

 _\- Peut-être oui_ , dit-il riant. _Ça te plait?_

 _\- C'est assez brutal... mais c'est cool! Par contre, j'aimerais bien entendre ta voix sur autre chose..._

 _\- Ça, c'est l'occasion pour la conquérir mec!_ Renchérit Aaron.

 _\- Ferme la_ , riposté-je.

Je le fusillai du regard et il secoua la tête en souriant.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu aimerais entendre?_ demande-t-il.

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu connais..._

 _\- Quelle est ta chanson préférée? Bon, ne me cite pas Mozart, ou Bach, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi!_

Je ris, contente qu'il se souvienne de ma passion pour le classique. Puis, je cherchais LA chanson que j'aimais profondément et qu'il était susceptible de connaître.

 _\- Je suis dingue de Wonderwall_ avoué-je.

 _\- Oasis?_

J'acquiesçai et Shane tapa sur la table.

 _\- Bien joué Amelia, il l'a déjà jouée plusieurs fois!_

Je souris et Aaron lui tendit sa guitare. Je fus surprise de voir qu'Owen restait à côté de moi pour la jouer, et dès les premières notes, j'eus des frissons... amplifiés lorsque sa voix se cala sur ces accords. En effet, il la chantait divinement bien. Il rouvrit les yeux, gardés fermés tout au long de la chanson, et essaya de jauger mon avis en me scrutant.

 _\- Bravo, c'était vraiment beau... Tu as beaucoup de talent._

 _\- Merci chou!_

J'allais rétorquer, comme toujours, mais il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'en empêcher, ce qui me fit esquisser un sourire.

 _\- On reprend?_ Demande Owen. _On ne va pas partir trop tard nous._

[...] On dit au revoir, et une fois assuré que mon casque soit bien attaché, on grimpa sur la moto en direction de chez moi. Je fis attention de placer mes mains à plat, pour ne pas lui laisser de marques avec mes ongles et qu'il ne puisse pas me taquiner là-dessus.

Une fois devant chez moi, je descendis et ôtai mon casque. Il fit de même, sans couper le moteur de la moto.

 _\- Je suppose que je ne suis pas invité à entrer?_

 _\- Je... euh... pourquoi?_

 _\- Ça va, t'inquiète_ , dit-il en riant, _de toute façon il faut que je rentre._

 _\- Rencard?_

 _\- Jalousie?_

Je croisai les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Non_ dis-je.

 _\- Et non aussi._

Je souris.

 _\- Merci pour la journée_

 _\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi!_ Ajouta-t-il.

Il tapota sa joue de l'index.

 _\- Mon bisou_ dit-il en souriant.

Je m'exécutai docilement et lui rendis son casque.

 _\- A plus chou !_

Vaincue, je décidai de ne pas relever, et entrai dans mon immeuble.

Je venais de m'installer sur mon canapé quand j'entendis toquer une fois, puis deux, ce qui était notre code avec Jo.

 _\- Entre!_

Elle accourut et referma la porte derrière elle.

 _\- J'attendais que tu rentres! C'était trop long!_ Débuta-Jo.

 _\- Tu pistais à la fenêtre?! Je n'y crois pas!_

 _\- Mais non... enfin un peu. Aloooooors?_

 _\- Alors quoi?_

 _\- Vous avez fait quoi?_

 _\- On a bossé, puis on est allés au garage voir ses copains, et ils ont joué de la musique!_

 _\- Déjà présentée aux potes..._

 _\- Oh, ils en voient pas mal défiler apparemment!_ soupirai-je.

 _\- Et?_

 _\- Et quoi?_

 _\- Bah raconte Amelia! Merde, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu as un rendez-vous!_

 _\- Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous! Juste une sortie, entre potes._

 _\- Comme si Owen était quelqu'un prêt à avoir une amie fille!_

 _\- Il faut croire que tout arrive, de toute façon il sait que je ne veux rien de plus._

 _\- Je vois. Donc vous êtes amis._

 _\- Oui, enfin on apprend à se connaître._

 _\- Tu vas faire des jalouses._

 _\- Peut-être, mais bon, j'ai surtout peur des rumeurs…_

 _\- Tu t'en fous!_

 _\- Non Jo, je ne m'en fous pas. Je déteste être celle qui attire l'attention et tu le sais très bien!_

 _\- Je sais oui, excuse moi..._

Elle me serra la main. Avec la mort de mes parents, j'avais écopé de la pitié de tout le monde que ce soit en cours, à la danse, ou même des gens que je croisais quotidiennement comme la boulangère ou l'épicière. Le "ça va?" que tout le monde me posait, ou le "tu tiens le coup?" auquel dans tous les cas tu ne peux pas répondre "non". C'est une période que j'avais mal vécu, en plus d'avoir perdu les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi.

 _\- Tu restes manger?_

 _\- Allez!_

C'est entre filles qu'on passa notre soirée.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce mercredi. Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir! Bonne lecture :) Bisous**

* * *

Chapitre 5

 **Lundi.**

Après un dimanche difficile, suite à une accumulation de petites choses, nous voilà en cours. Jo, ayant compris que je n'avais pas envie de parler aujourd'hui, resta avec moi sans me forcer à parler. À midi, on rejoignit notre table habituelle avec notre plateau, et elle profita de ce moment à deux pour engager la conversation.

 _\- Tu veux en parler?_

 _\- Pas grand chose à dire, mauvais dimanche, fatigue..._ soupirai-je.

 _\- Tu veux rentrer? On n'a pas grand chose cet après-midi_

 _\- Non ça va aller, je vais broyer du noir toute seule sinon!_

Elle acquiesça et me força à changer de sujet, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rejointes par Alex et trois copains à lui qui animèrent la table. Soudain, un bisou sur ma tempe, et la place à côté de moi fut prise.

\- _Ça va Amelia?_ Débuta Owen.

Je fus surprise qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, mais en le regardant, je su que je ne pouvais pas lui mentir en disant que j'allais bien. Son regard inquiet, ses sourcils froncés et sa tête penchée m'indiquaient qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Je haussai les épaules et mordis dans mon morceau de steak. Jo secoua la tête, répondant secrètement à la question d'Owen qui pesait son regard sur elle. Il murmura, le menton posé sur mon épaule.

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?_

 _\- Je..._

En levant les yeux, je vis une bande de trois filles qui nous regardaient, d'un air mauvais, ce qui me tira un soupir. Il leva la tête en suivant mon regard, et leva les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Viens._

 _\- Je n'ai pas fini,_ riposté-je.

Il se leva quand même, pris mon plateau et le sien alors que je le regardais sans comprendre.

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait?_ Demanda Jo.

 _\- Je ne sais pas!_

Je me levai, attrapant mon sac au passage et je le vis s'arrêter devant les trois filles qui rougirent avant de le laisser passer. Je le rattrapai, et il nous installa derrière les escaliers extérieurs, sur l'herbe, à l'abri des regards des autres. Nous étions seuls. Il s'assit et tapota l'herbe à côté de lui.

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais ça?_

 _\- Parce que je le peux._

Je m'assis à ses côtés.

 _\- Parle moi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?_

Bizarrement, je me sentais en confiance, et ouverte pour discuter.

 _\- Mon frère m'a appelé hier matin. Je l'aime vraiment, il a tout fait pour moi, mais avec les cours, et tout ça on se voit moins qu'avant. Il me l'a reproché. C'est dur, parce que je me sens redevable envers lui, il m'a payé mes études, il m'aide pour le loyer... quand je vais le voir c'est toujours la même chose, on parle de mes cours puis il me dit que nos parents lui manquent, il sort les albums photos, et il fait remonter tous ces souvenirs à la surface._

 _\- Tu lui as déjà dit que c'était difficile pour toi?_

 _\- Oui, enfin par le biais d'un psychologue. Mais il a compris une semaine, et a recommencé..._

 _\- Je comprends que ce soit difficile, mais tu devrais peut-être lui rappeler? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il déprime qu'il doit te faire déprimer aussi._

 _\- Je n'ose pas trop, justement parce qu'il a été là pour moi quand moi j'étais au plus bas._

Il acquiesça, et ouvrit le bras après avoir mis des frites dans sa bouche.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?_ M'étonné-je.

 _\- Viens me faire un câlin_

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que ça te fera du bien._

J'hésitais.

 _\- Puis bon, ça se fait, entre amis._

Je souris et m'approchai à quatre pattes de lui, avant de laisser tomber lourdement ma tête contre son cou. Il rabattit le bras autour de mes épaules et pencha son visage pour coller son front contre le mien.

 _\- Merci de m'avoir écouté._

 _\- Je t'en prie. J'aime bien les relations saines aussi, et quoique tout le monde puisse penser, je sais être ami avec quelqu'un._

 _\- Je vois ça._

 _\- Ça va aller avec ton frère, tu verras._

Je posai timidement ma main dans son dos et me serrai un peu plus contre lui.

 _\- On est bien dans mes bras?_ Demande-t-il en souriant.

 _\- Avec toutes les filles que tu te fais, je ne vois pas comment tu peux me poser la question._

 _\- Je ne leur fais jamais de câlin._

 _\- Jamais?_

 _\- Non, jamais._

 _\- Ça doit être tellement dur pour elles..._

 _\- Non, elles le savent._

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais ça?_

 _\- Parce que c'est plus simple._

 _\- Plus simple que quoi?_

 _\- Que de se faire avoir encore une fois. Tu as cours de quoi cet après-midi?_

Je su que le changement de sujet était voulu, et je décidai de ne pas approfondir le sujet, mais d'après ce que je comprenais, il avait déjà souffert. Je m'écartai pour terminer mes légumes.

 _\- Histoire du commerce._

 _\- Ça ira?_ Me demanda-t-il.

 _\- Oui, merci. On devrait retourner là-bas..._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait_

 _\- Et alors? On est majeurs, on fait ce qu'on veut._

 _\- Oui, mais..._

 _\- Ok, on y va._

 _\- Ne te vexe pas_

 _\- Non, ça va._

Il se leva et me tendit la main pour m'aider. Je pris mon plateau, lui le sien et avant de rejoindre la table je le remerciai une nouvelle fois. Il embrassa mon front et on s'installa, sous le regard des autres. Je m'attendais à une remarque, mais rien. Ils nous fixèrent un instant avant de reprendre leur conversation. Seule Jo continuait de nous regarder à tour de rôles. Owen lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, en s'adressant à elle.

 _\- Nous avons simplement parlé Jo._

 _\- Oh mais, je n'en doute pas._

 _\- Alors arrête de nous fixer comme si on avait des kiwis à la place des oreilles._

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, et il me donna un coup d'épaule, souriant à son tour. Je lui rendis, et on joua des coudes comme ça pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de rire.

 _\- O', une soirée à l'appart jeudi, ça te va?_ Proposa Alex.

 _\- Oui carrément! Amelia, tu viens?_

 _\- Oh, non, je ne préfère pas._

 _\- Allez, ça te changera les idées._

 _\- Amelia ne vient jamais aux soirées, sauf pour mon anniversaire!_ dit-Jo fièrement.

 _\- S'il te plait chou, viens..._

 _\- Non, je n'aime pas trop ça…_

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que..._ soupirai-je. _Vous allez tous vous bourrer la tronche, fumer, je n'ai jamais été à l'aise dans ce genre de fête, je ne connais pas grand monde, je suis timide, c'est vraiment pas pour moi._

 _\- Je resterai avec toi!_

 _\- Non merci O', je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, puis tu ne t'amuserais pas._

 _\- Je t'en prie! Jo, tu viens toi?_

 _\- Oh, sans doute oui_ répondit-elle.

 _\- Voilà, il y aura Jo et moi, puis je te présenterais des gens!_

 _\- Des filles que tu t'es tapé?_

 _\- Non_ , dit-il froidement.

Je secouai la tête en croquant dans ma pomme.

 _\- Je passerai te prendre à 19H30_ rétorqua Owen.

 _\- Hein? Quand?_

 _\- Jeudi._

 _\- Non!_

 _\- Si, et j'enfoncerai la porte s'il le faut. Je te porterai s'il le faut, et peu importe si tu es en petite culotte ou jogging._

Je croisai les bras, déterminée.

 _\- Non, je ne viendrai pas, tu ne pourras pas m'enfermer dans ta voiture contre mon gré, ni me poser sur ta moto sans que je m'échappe._

 _\- C'est ce qu'on verra..._ répondit-il dans un sourire.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Merci pour toutes les reviews! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 6

 **Mardi**

Je m'accordais de rester dans mon lit le matin, envoyant un SMS à Jo en lui disant que je ne me sentais pas bien, misant sur mes règles douloureuses : ce qui était vrai, ceci dit. La principale raison était tout de même ma chute de moral. Tout était parti de dimanche, et quand on a déjà une tendance à broyer du noir comme moi, un rien peu nous flanquer au plus bas. Elle me répondit qu'elle passerait me voir en fin de journée, et je retins cela pour organiser ma journée. Rien faire de la matinée, aller au cimetière cet après-midi, et revenir à temps pour que Jo ne s'inquiète pas. Je me rendormis jusqu'à 10H, et m'enveloppai dans ma couette pour aller me faire un thé devant la télévision au salon. Je zappai, zappai, et zappai encore jusqu'à en avoir marre, pour finir sous une douche bouillante provoquant l'aspect d'un véritable sauna à ma salle-de-bain. Je mis seulement une brassière et un jean, puis relevai mes cheveux en un chignon décoiffé. Pas de maquillage, de toute façon, à quoi bon? Mes parents ne le verraient pas, et je finirais en mode panda avant la fin de la journée. Je me reblottis dans ma couette quand on toqua à la porte : ce n'était pas notre "code" avec Jo. Je me dirigeais, méfiante, vers la porte.

 _\- Qui est-ce?_

 _\- Chou, c'est moi._

Sous le choc, je regardais ma tenue, puis ma couette sur le canapé, la tasse de mon thé sur la table basse, les volets encore fermés... Malheur. Il s'impatienta.

 _\- Je m'en tape si t'es toute nue, ouvre ou j'enfonce la porte!_

Je débloquais le loquet avant qu'il casse tout et soupirai en ouvrant.

 _\- Ah, merci!_

Il entra, sans me demander la permission, et me dévisagea un instant.

\- _Mon dieu, est-ce que tu manges parfois?_

Il était fixé sur mon ventre.

 _\- Oui, je mange, merci._

 _\- Ferme la porte, je ne compte pas repartir d'ici maintenant._

 _\- Est-ce que je t'ai proposé d'entrer déjà?_

 _\- Oui, tu as ouvert. Bah dis donc_ , dit-il en regardant autour de lui, _tu es d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. Est-ce que c'est à cause de tes trucs de fille?!_

 _\- JO TE L'A DIT?_

 _\- Oui, elle ne voulait rien me dire, et j'ai tellement été chiant qu'elle a fini par craquer. Je la menaçais de la prendre en photo au réveil la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait dormir à l'appart._

Je secouai la tête et partis vers le canapé en grommelant. Jo allait passer un sale quart d'heure quand elle me rendrait visite ce soir. Owen ferma la porte et me rejoignis.

 _\- Je peux m'asseoir?_

 _\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce-que tu veux?!_

 _\- M'asseoir!_

Je levai les yeux au ciel et désignai le fauteuil avec mon menton.

 _\- Je suis sûr que tu as menti_ commença Owen.

 _\- A propos de quoi?_

 _\- Tu n'es pas venu en cours à cause d'autre chose._

 _\- Et toi? Tu sèches les cours?_

 _\- Non, je n'ai rien le mardi après-midi. Ma présence t'horripile à ce point?_

En levant les yeux vers lui, je vis qu'il était touché par ma colère.

 _\- Non. Désolée. Je t'avoue que j'avais besoin d'une journée seule_ déploré-je.

Il acquiesça.

 _\- Je pense que ce n'est pas la solution._

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler..._

 _\- Très bien, je me tais._

Il se leva et je cru qu'il allait partir, mais il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et sortit un sachet de son sac.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_ Demandé-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, et me fis signe qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, et qu'il avait jeté la clé. Je croisai les bras, et le regardai farfouiller dans mes placards à la recherche de... mais qu'est-ce qu'il trafique bon dieu! Je me levai, rapportant ma tasse au passage, et me postai à côté de lui.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? C'est quoi ce sketch?!_

Il attrapa le sachet, et l'ouvris sous mes yeux. Des moelleux au chocolat... rien que l'odeur me mit l'eau à la bouche. Je le regardai, et il posa le sachet, puis dessina une assiette avec ses doigts. J'ouvris le placard à sa droite et il applaudit en voyant l'objet recherché, ce qui me fit rire.

 _\- T'es bête..._ dis-je en secouant la tête.

Il attrapa dans le tiroir deux cuillères à café, et servit un moelleux pour chacun. Il voulait tellement bien faire...

 _\- Mes parents me manquent. Aujourd'hui, c'est leur anniversaire de mariage._

Sa main se stoppa alors qu'il allait attraper l'assiette pour l'emmener dans le salon. Je ne le vis pas venir, mais en trois secondes il fit une enjambée pour me serrer dans ses bras. Une main autour de ma taille, une à l'arrière de mon crâne, pour me maintenir au plus proche de lui. Je fondis en larmes, honteuse de faire ça dans ses bras.

 _\- Chut, calme toi..._ dit-il.

 _\- Il y aura toujours des journées plus dures que les autres, à cause des dates, des souvenirs forts, des lieux qui m'y font repenser._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à traverser ça seule Amelia, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit à Jo?_

 _\- Parce que Jo aurait accouru ici, et que je ne voulais pas craquer comme maintenant._

 _\- Maintenant, je te demande de m'envoyer un message dès que tu auras envie de baisser les bras._

 _\- Je n'ai pas ton numéro._

Il rit doucement en me berçant de droite à gauche.

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie de ta pitié Owen._

 _\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié! J'ai le droit de ressentir de la peine pour toi, non? Je te trouve déjà très forte, je pense juste que tu dois t'appuyer sur les gens qui t'entourent, et je te demande de me compter parmi ceux-là._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que je veux être ton ami._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que._

Il s'écarta et passa ses doigts sous mes yeux mouillés.

 _\- Ça suffit, cet après-midi je reste avec toi, et on se met un film comique, ou on se fait une bataille de mousse, ok?_

 _\- Non_ , répondis-je en secouant la tête, _j'ai quelque chose de prévu déjà._

 _\- Vraiment? C'est un prétexte pour m'évincer?_

 _\- Je t'assure, ça va._

 _\- Non ça ne va pas Amelia! Tu ne peux pas t'effondrer comme tu viens de le faire, et me dire "ça va"!_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon._

Il m'agrippa les épaules.

 _\- Ça suffit! Si tu as besoin de te défouler, tape, je te tiendrai l'oreiller toute la journée si tu veux, mais arrête de douter de ma présence ici!_

 _\- Je vais aller au cimetière._

 _\- C'est dingue, c'est quand on est cash avec toi que tu te livres._

Je haussai les épaules et partis vers le salon, il me suivit, l'assiette à la main, et me tendit une cuillère.

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne? Je resterai à l'entrée si tu préfères._

 _\- Franchement Owen, tu serais bien mieux chez toi, ou à voir des potes que m'accompagner sur la tombe de mes parents._

 _\- Je m'en fous d'où est-ce que je serai mieux. Si tu as envie que je sois là, je le serai._

 _\- Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais trop?_ Rétorquai-je en secouant la tête.

 _\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?_

 _\- On se connait depuis une semaine!_

 _\- Et alors? Le temps ne fait pas tout. Je me sens proche de toi._

 _\- Parce que tu me vois comme une fille fragile._

 _\- C'est faux, il n'y a que depuis hier que tu te montres fragile. C'est ton caractère que j'ai adoré en premier._

 _\- Merci pour le moelleux._

 _\- Je t'en prie._

On mangeait en silence, la télé en bruit de fond.

 _\- Rien de tel que du chocolat pour guérir un peu les blessures_ ajoute-t-il.

 _\- Tu parles en connaissance de cause on dirait._

 _\- Peut-être._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?_

 _\- Oh, trois fois rien._

 _\- Donc moi je dois m'ouvrir à toi, mais toi pas._

 _\- Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu as vécu._

 _\- Si tu as souffert, c'est quand même important. On n'a jamais mal par hasard._

 _\- Ma première rupture a tourné au cauchemar, c'est tout._

 _\- C'est tout ce que tu veux me dire._

 _\- Que dire de plus en même temps._

Je failli lui rétorquer "plein de choses", mais je m'abstins. Jour après jour, j'avais un nouvel indice sur ses peines passées... pas si passées que ça je suppose. Je levai les volets, et pris ma couette pour aller la remettre sur mon lit. Le salon paraissait du coup bien plus approprié à une visite de dernière minute.

 _\- Tu t'habilles on y va?_

 _\- Donc tu viens?_

 _\- Sauf si tu t'y opposes, je ne peux pas te forcer à m'emmener là-bas, c'est quand même un endroit trop personnel pour que je m'impose comme je le fais d'habitude._

J'hésitai un instant, mais pourquoi dire non à une épaule si confortable.

 _\- Je vais mettre un pull, je reviens._

Il acquiesça, et on fut rapidement en bas, près de sa moto.

 _\- C'est..._ hésita-t-il, _c'est quel cimetière?_

 _\- Celui de Green-Wood._

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, visiblement gêné.

 _\- Tu n'es franchement pas obligé, je t'assure._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

Il me tendit mon casque, mis le sien, et on démarra rapidement.

Après avoir acheté un bouquet de tulipes roses, comme les aimait ma mère, j'entrai dans le cimetière, suivie de près par Owen, silencieux. Connaissant malheureusement le chemin par cœur, je ne fis pas attention d'où je marchais, et c'est une fois à l'allée attendue, je vis mon grand frère à quelques mètres.

 _\- Il y a mon frère._

 _\- Ah. Tu veux que je vous laisse?_

 _\- Non, c'est bon._

En m'approchant, il m'enlaça fermement.

 _\- Ma chérie_ , dit-il en reniflant, ça doit leur faire plaisir ta visite.

Je haussai les épaules en m'écartant, ne croyant pas comme lui qu'ils me voyaient de là-haut. Poliment, je lui présentai Owen, qui lui tendit la main.

 _\- Bonjour monsieur, je suis un ami d'Amelia._

 _\- Oui, je me doute, il n'y a qu'un ami qui pourrait l'accompagner dans un endroit comme celui-là..._

 _\- C'est toi qui as décoré autant?!_ Demandé-je à mon frère _._

 _\- Je pensais enlever les chrysanthèmes que j'ai apportés le week-end dernier, mais ils n'ont pas fané... Sinon le reste, non..._

 _\- Papa préférait les choses simples_ , dis-je sèchement.

Je pris les deux bouquets d'œillets qui étaient déposés en diagonale, et les dispatchers sur les tombes voisines. Owen me regarda faire, sans bruit, alors que mon frère posait un regard compatissant sur moi.

 _\- Je vais vous laisser. Viens me voir bientôt Amy, s'il te plait_ dit mon frère.

Il attrapa mes mains alors que je soupirai en acquiesçant.

 _\- Tu es ma seule famille maintenant._

 _\- J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, j'essaierai de me libérer._

 _\- On pourra aller au bois cueillir des mûres, comme quand tu étais petite._

Je baissai les yeux, me remémorant les dimanches après-midi à passer dans le bois avec ma mère et mon frère, le panier à la main pour récupérer le maximum de mûres et faire des confitures.

 _\- Je ne comptais jamais sur Amelia pour mettre les mûres dans le panier et faire des confitures, elle en mettait une et en mangeait trois derrière_ , dit-il à Owen en riant. _Maman lui disait "Amelia, tu as mangé des mûres!", elle niait mais elle en avait partout autour de la bouche...!_

Je fermai les yeux, commençant à sentir mes larmes monter, et je crispai la mâchoire pour m'éviter de crier, mais il reprit.

 _\- Et la fois où en voulant en attraper une, tu avais vu un serpent... Amelia était restée là, à courir sur place en montrant le serpent du doigt qui traversait le chemin. Je l'avais attrapé et..._

 _\- Ça suffit les souvenirs!_ Crié-je.

Je rouvris les yeux, me sentant furieuse, le cœur battant si vite que j'en eus le tournis. Je murmurai un "Stop" et sans que je comprenne, Owen m'attira dans ses bras. Je savais que la main tremblante posée sur mon avant-bras était celle de mon frère, puis il finit par me lâcher et partir.

 _\- Calme toi Amelia, ça va aller... arrête de pleurer_ compatit Owen.

J'essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de main et m'écartai de lui. Je m'accroupis devant la tombe, déposai les fleurs et embrassai le froid du marbre une fois, comme je le faisais d'habitude. Je posai ma main dessus et fermai les yeux jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

 _\- Owen?_

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- Tu voudrais bien... me laisser juste cinq minutes? S'il te plait._

 _\- Bien sûr._

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, la pressant légèrement, et poursuivit son chemin dans l'allée pour disparaître sur le chemin perpendiculaire. Je m'assis sur le bord de la pierre, et posai mon ventre tout en long pour m'allonger à moitié et sentir le froid sur ma joue. Il n'y avait que comme ça que j'arrivais à me sentir en contact avec eux. Je fermai les yeux.

Une présence. Une main sur mon genou.

 _\- Amelia…_

 _\- Hm?_

 _\- Ça fait 35 minutes que je t'ai laissé comme ça, je n'ai pas pu tenir plus longtemps._

 _\- Excuse moi, je t'avais dit que ce serait pas amusant de m'accompagner, je... on rentre si tu veux, je reviendrai toute seule!_

 _\- Ne crois pas que c'est parce que je m'ennuie... ça me fait juste mal de te voir si mal._

Je ne me redressai pas, et lui proposai de s'asseoir à côté de moi, ce qu'il fit, délicatement.

 _\- Allongée, comme ça, c'est mon seul moyen de me sentir connectée à eux._

Il ne répondit pas et continua de me fixer avant de porter son regard sur les différents mots laissés. Je vis son visage se contracter.

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?_ le questionné-je.

 _\- Un accident de voiture..._

J'acquiesçai, muette.

 _-Tu étais dans la voiture?_

Je me mordis la lèvre, fort, pour retenir un gémissement et secouai la tête négativement.

 _\- J'aurais tout donné pour y être._

Il tendit le bras pour poser une main sur ma joue.

 _\- Ne dis pas ça, tu dois vivre, pour eux._

 _\- J'ai tellement mal. C'est comme si je devais vivre avec un cœur perforé de partout._

Fronçant les sourcils, je repris aussitôt.

 _\- Excuse moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis tout ça. On va y aller._

 _\- Non, parle si ça te fait du bien._

Je gardai le silence.

 _\- Tu es forte, je suis sûre que tu auras une belle vie malgré tout._

 _\- Peut-être oui, il y a des moments où je suis heureuse, où je me dis "ah, je souris, je ris pour de vrai". Mais derrière, je me dis que pour les moments les plus importants de ma vie, ils ne seront pas là. Si je me marie, qui va m'amener à l'église? Si j'ai un enfant, qui est-ce qui va s'inquiéter pour moi, et qui viendra vite à la maternité? Même, quand j'aurai mon diplôme, qui sera fier de moi? Et bordel, qui sera là pour mes peines de cœur, pour attendre jusqu'à 2H du matin parce que je ne suis pas rentrée?!_

Son pouce se promenait sous mon œil.

\- J _e ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne peux pas imaginer un quart de ce que tu dois ressentir, j'ai une famille unie, et complète alors j'ai peur de dire des mots de travers. Mais je suis persuadé que tu peux trouver le bonheur, tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui, et même si je ne connaissais pas tes parents ils seraient forcément fiers de toi._

 _\- Merci._

Je me redressai.

 _\- On y va?_

 _\- Comme tu veux chou._

Je souris tout en soupirant en entendant son surnom.

 _\- Laisse moi t'appeler comme ça, ça te va bien..._

 _\- Parce que je ressemble à une boule de pâte?_

Il secoua la tête en riant. Comme toujours avant de partir, j'enlevai mon médaillon autour du cou, le plaquai contre ma paume d'un côté et posai ma main à plat pour qu'il touche le marbre. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'imprégnait de l'énergie présente ici, du soutien de mes parents, et que cela m'accompagnerait jusqu'au prochain coup de blues. J'embrassai la pierre tombale et me redressai, prête à partir. Owen se redressa à son tour, et on finit par quitter l'endroit, retrouvant sa moto.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Bonne lecture! :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Je remerciai Owen une dernière fois et rentrai chez moi, alors qu'il regagnait son appartement. J'eus le temps de mettre un peu d'ordre jusqu'à ce que Jo frappe et entre.

 _\- Salut!_ Dis-je.

 _\- Hey, tu te sens comment?_

Je me retournai vers elle, les poings sur les hanches.

 _\- Furieuse Jo, je suis furieuse! Comment tu as pu dire à Owen que j'étais mal à cause de mes règles?! C'est... privé._

 _\- Il m'a menacé! Mais attends, comment sais-tu que je lui ai dit? Il s'est empressé de me balancer?!_

 _\- Pas du tout_ , soupirai-je, _il est passé ce midi et vu que je n'étais pas d'humeur à lui parler, il a dit que c'était à cause de ça._

 _\- T'es maline toi, tu loupes une journée et il accourt... bien joué..._

 _\- Oh ça va, je ne lui ai rien demandé, et je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne._

 _\- Vraiment?_

 _\- Oui, vraiment._

 _\- J'insiste Amelia, qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous?_

 _\- Rien bon sang! J'en peux plus des questions et des regards Jo! Si on a le malheur de se parler, ou de rire, tout le monde nous dévisage! Pourquoi personne ne peut comprendre qu'on est simplement amis?!_

 _\- Parce que ça ne lui ressemble pas... mais si c'était autre chose, même sans parler de sortir ensemble, imaginons que tu commences à avoir des sentiments... tu me le dirais?_

 _\- Evidemment, tu es ma meilleure amie._

 _\- Alors je te laisse tranquille. Juste, sois prudente..._

 _\- Je le suis, mais Owen ne veut que mon bien j'ai l'impression, et je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre..._

 _\- Ah?_

 _\- C'est con ce que je vais te dire Jo, mais il veut se taper quinze mille filles, n'importe quelle nana de l'école peut se mettre dans son lit... est-ce que je dois mal prendre le fait qu'il ait passé plusieurs moments seul avec moi sans rien supposer, rien tenter?_

Elle fut surprise et haussa les sourcils.

 _\- Oh, je vois. Tu es très belle Amelia... je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas contre toi._

 _\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es mon amie. Quand il est venu ce midi, j'avais une brassière, le premier truc qu'il m'a demandé c'est si ça m'arrivait de manger._

 _\- Tu lui as fixé les règles dès le départ en lui disant que c'était hors de question que tu sois sur sa liste de conquêtes, je pense que c'est pour ça. Demande lui!_

 _\- Ça ne va pas? Il va croire que j'en ai envie._

 _\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui?_

 _\- Oh..._ dis-je en cherchant une idée, _pas grand chose, il n'est pas resté longtemps._

Lui cacher mon après-midi me faisait mal, je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir, et nous n'avions pas de secret l'une pour l'autre. Mais je n'avais aucune envie d'aborder le sujet et je n'avais pas non plus envie qu'elle apprenne qu'Owen était venu là-bas avec moi. Il avait raison, c'était un endroit profondément personnel, et Jo ne croirait pas qu'on n'était qu'amis. Je fis exprès de lui poser une question concernant Alex, afin qu'on détourne la conversation et qu'on abandonne Owen pour le restant de la soirée.

 **Jeudi.**

 _\- Sûr que tu ne viens pas ce soir Amelia?_ Me questionna Alex.

Je secouai la tête en prétextant que je préférais rester à l'appartement tranquille. Nous étions à table pour le déjeuner, juste tous les trois.

 _\- Du coup chéri tu m'attends à la sortie des cours?_ S'interrogea Jo.

 _\- Oui ma puce._

Ils s'embrassèrent, et soudain, je me sentis de trop.

 _\- Au fait Amelia, il est où O'?_ demande Alex.

 _\- Pourquoi serai-je au courant?_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Vous êtes constamment ensemble._

Je secouai la tête.

 _\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier midi quand on a mangé._

Alex acquiesça et replongea sur les lèvres de ma meilleure amie pendant que je me focalisais sur mes légumes en essayant de ne pas entendre les bruitages en face de moi. Je le sentis dans mon dos avant même qu'il ne parle, et un frisson me parcourut.

 _\- Au lieu de tenir la chandelle, viens avec moi._

 _\- On dit bonjour, quand on est poli_ signalé-je à Owen.

Il allait me faire un bisou quand je tournai la tête et malencontreusement, sa bouche atterrit au coin de mes lèvres, ce qui me fit devenir aussi rouge que mon vernis à ongles. Il rigola, alors que je me sentis au plus mal.

 _\- Fallait le dire si tu voulais que je t'embrasse!_

Je le fusillai du regard, laissai retomber ma fourchette dans mon assiette encore pleine, et je quittai la table après avoir pris mon sac à la volée sous le regard des deux oiseaux qui roucoulaient auparavant. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon avant-bras, pour me traîner dans un couloir désert.

 _\- Eh! Je rigolais! Pourquoi ce regard noir? Qu'est ce qui te prend?!_ Enchaîna Owen _._

 _\- Tout le monde a vu ce qui s'est passé!_

 _\- Peut-être, j'en sais rien, mais ça va, c'est pas un drame, on ne s'est même pas embrassé, ne panique pas comme ça!_

Je ne le regardai pas, même si je sentais son regard ancré sur moi.

 _\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. Amelia, je veux bien qu'il n'y ait que de l'amitié entre nous, mais je ne pensais pas te dégoûter autant qu'au simple fait d'avoir FAILLI m'embrasser tu partes en courant!_ Siffla-t-il.

Je le fixai vivement, choquée par ses mots.

 _\- Tu ne me dégoûtes pas!_ Crié-je.

Je sursautai en entendant un casier claquer à ma droite : deux amoureux s'étaient plaqués contre celui ci et se bécotaient sans retenue. A nouveau je me sentis rougir, encore plus en sentant Owen me regarder avec insistance.

 _\- Chou._

Je le regardai à nouveau.

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?_

 _\- Je..._ commençai-je en sentant mon cœur se comprimer, _je n'ai jamais eu de copain. Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne._

Il ne cacha pas sa surprise ce qui m'aurait flatté en d'autres circonstances.

 _\- Putain._

Il se recula légèrement et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

 _\- Jamais de jamais?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Mais pourquoi?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas moi. Sûrement parce que je ne suis pas comme toutes celles qui ont défilé chez toi._

 _\- Ça n'a rien à voir, il y a des filles très sérieuses qui ont quand même une petite expérience à 20 ans!_

 _\- C'est moi qui te dégoûte maintenant._

 _\- Ça ne va pas non?! Je trouve ça très... respectable. Mais quand même un bisou Amelia? Un smack? Même pas?_

Je secouai la tête.

 _\- Ah bah je comprends mieux... je te jure je croyais avoir commis un crime pour que tu te barres comme ça._

 _\- On peut changer de sujet?_ Demandé-je gênée.

 _\- Tu viens ce soir?_

 _\- Non._

Il soupira, et en entendant les élèves entrer petit à petit, on comprit qu'il était temps d'y aller.

[...] J'étais tranquillement installée en tailleur dans mon canapé à regarder Friends, une simple chemise à carreaux sur moi quand on frappa plusieurs coups à la porte. Je fronçai les sourcils, n'attendant personne. Visiblement, mon visiteur n'était pas d'humeur patiente puisqu'on recogna fermement contre la porte.

 _\- Oui j'arrive!_

J'ouvris et fus surprise de voir Owen.

 _\- Eh! Ca ne va pas de taper comme ça? Puis ce n'est pas parce que tu sais où j'habite maintenant que tu peux débarquer comme ça te chante!_

Il pointa son doigt vers moi en plissant les yeux.

 _\- On ne montre pas du doigt, c'est mal._

Il laissa tomber sa main, et en suivant ce mouvement du regard, je vis à quel point il était bien habillé. Un jean foncé, une chemise assortie à la mienne, des jolies chaussures noires... un peu de gel et le tour était joué : oui, il était vraiment canon.

 _\- Je t'avais prévenu Amelia._

 _\- Ah mais, hors de question, je ne viendrai pas à votre soirée alors va t'amuser, moi je vais m'amuser aussi de mon côté_.

Il baissa les yeux sur ma tenue, en s'attardant sur mes jambes découvertes.

 _\- Hey. C'est gênant._

 _\- Pardon_ , dit-il en remontant son regard, _en tout cas oui tu as la tenue appropriée pour t'éclater!_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, allez, vas-y tu vas louper la soirée._

 _\- Ah mais non, je ne pars pas sans toi._

 _\- Owen..._

 _\- Tu me laisses entrer?_

 _\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, je te signale que y'a une fête où tu es attendu!_

 _\- Je ne suis attendu nul part, j'avais dit que je viendrais te chercher, donc..._

Je secouai la tête en ouvrant la porte et on rejoignit le salon.

 _\- Tu perds ton temps_ dis-je.

Il haussa les épaules, et resta dans le silence. 5 minutes, 10 minutes... Parfois on se regardait, on riait sans s'être parlé face à la situation. Aucun de nous deux n'allait lâcher. Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha directement.

 _\- Ouais?...Chez Amelia…Oh on n'est pas prêt, elle est encore en...bref elle est pas prête… Je t'envoie un SMS quand on part, garde nous de quoi manger! …Salut Alex!_

Je le regardai, les bras croisés, et il soutint mon regard.

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Je ne vais pas venir!_

 _\- Ecoute, il est 19H30. Si à 20H, tu n'es pas prête, je m'en tape, je t'amène comme ça, et je te préviens je suis en moto alors tant pis si on voit ton shorty noir et bleu_.

Je cru que ma mâchoire allait se détacher de mon visage. Il se concentra sur la télé, un sourire fixé sur le visage.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à regarder là!_ Rétorqué-je.

 _\- Trop tard, je l'ai fait, fallait mettre quelque chose de plus habillé!_

 _\- Je l'aurais fait si j'avais su que tu venais._

 _\- Mais je t'avais prévenu!_

Je ne rétorquai pas, sachant que c'était une discussion sans fin. Le temps défila, et au moment où je vis qu'il était 20H00, je guettai Owen qui ne mit pas longtemps à se lever.

 _\- Bon, et bien je vais y aller_ signala-t-il.

Je fus soulagée, mais il s'approcha de moi d'un pas assuré avant de m'attraper par la taille pour me positionner sur son épaule, comme un sac de patates. Je me mis à hurler, la tête en bas et m'accrochai autour de sa taille.

 _\- Repose moi!_

 _\- Oui, sur ma moto!_

 _\- Owen, je ne rigole pas!_

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, pris mon sac à main, mes clés et pris le temps de fermer mon appartement avant d'aller vers l'ascenseur. J'essayai de me débattre.

 _\- Owen, tout le monde voit mes fesses, pose moi putain!_

Il entra dans la cabine d'ascenseur, heureusement déserte et dû regarder dans le miroir puisqu'il dit...

 _\- En effet._

Je rugis, et il déplaça son bras de manière à recouvrir mon arrière-train.

 _\- Je ne veux pas aller faire la fête! Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille!_

 _\- Et moi je voudrais que tu sois là, je te ramènerai._

 _\- NON! Lâche moi!_

On arriva sur le parking et après m'avoir repositionné debout, alors que je râlais d'être pieds-nus, il me coinça contre un mur en maintenant mes poignets en l'air avec une main alors que la deuxième libre essayait de me mettre le casque. Etant donné que je me débattais, il soupira et plaqua ses hanches pour avoir une prise plus ferme... mais en sentant sa braguette tendue, un "OH" m'échappa. Il ne me regarda pas, alors que je devenais rouge, mais il comprit directement.

 _\- Réaction purement masculine chou, je te signale que t'es à moitié nue, plaquée contre un mur et que je te domine._

J'étais sidérée. Il réussit à attacher le casque et me saisit par la taille pour m'asseoir sur sa moto. Tout en me tenant pour ne pas que je bouge, il me fixa intensément.

 _\- Je te préviens, tu ne fais pas de connerie pendant que je conduis, je n'ai pas envie de foutre nos vies en l'air,_ reprit-il.

Je le défiais du regard, pensant que de toute façon il n'allait pas aller jusqu'au bout, et étant trop orgueilleuse pour céder, je le laissai mettre le gaz à la moto et démarrer. Il sortit du parking, et déjà je me sentis mal.

 _\- Tiens toi à moi tu vas tomber._

 _\- Ramène moi._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Ramène moi Owen!_

 _\- Non._

 _\- C'est bon, je viens, mais ramène moi que je me change!_

Il s'arrêta au feu rouge et se tourna vers moi.

 _\- Tu sais que je referai la même chose si tu essaies de te défiler?_

 _\- Oui, ça va, ramène moi._

Il fit demi-tour et on repartit chez moi. Je lui demandai de rester en bas, mais il refusa et m'accompagna et même entra dans ma chambre.

 _\- Sors, je vais me changer._

 _\- Pour que tu t'enfermes et que je ne puisse plus entrer?_

 _\- C'est ridicule_

 _\- Oui, totalement. Donc je me tourne, si tu veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour sortir._

Je soupirai et me plongeai dans mon armoire pour dénicher un petit top noir ainsi qu'un short. Je fis un signe du menton pour qu'Owen se tourne, et il appuya sa tête contre la porte en fermant les yeux. Je me dépêchai de me changer, puis changeai de pièce pour aller dans la salle-de-bain sans le prévenir. Il ne mit que très peu de temps pour me rejoindre, et haussa les sourcils en me voyant. Je ne mis qu'un peu de mascara, et un rouge à lèvres foncé.

 _\- C'est bon on peut y aller_ , déclaré-je.

 _\- Tu es très belle._

Je fus surprise et me retournai alors que j'étais presque arrivée à ma porte de chambre.

 _\- Quoi?_ Demanda-t-il, _personne ne t'a jamais fait de compliments non plus?_

 _\- Rarement._

 _\- Et bien faudra t'habituer._

Il envoya un SMS à Alex, je suppose, et on descendit jusqu'à sa moto pour aller chez eux.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je m'excuse pour le retard du chapitre mais le voilà enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 8

En arrivant au pied de l'immeuble, Owen gara sa moto, et m'aida à descendre avant d'ôter mon casque. Une voix me fit lever la tête.

 _\- J'hallucine! Amelia!_ Cria Jo.

Owen rit à côté de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

 _\- Allez, on y va._

On entra et en entendant le brouhaha, je me stoppai près du porte-manteau.

 _\- Reste avec moi ou avec Jo et refuse tous les verres autres que les notre ok?_ Dit-il.

 _\- Tu me fais peur._

 _\- Je veux juste limiter la casse._

Il attrapa ma main et il m'entraîna au salon où tout le monde se retourna.

 _\- Salut! Vous connaissez Amelia?_

Il me fit faire le tour, me présentant à tous, et on termina par Jo et Alex. Owen se plaça sur mon côté, mais un peu dans mon dos quand même, et plaça une main protectrice sur ma hanche.

 _\- Jo, Alex, je vous présente Amelia qui est aussi à..._

 _\- Comment tu as fait pour la faire venir?!_ le coupa-t-elle.

 _\- Oh, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix._

 _\- Ça, c'est clair_ , remarqué-je.

 _\- Tu veux quoi à boire chou?_

Jo s'empressa de me tendre son verre.

 _\- Goûte! Je te ferai comme moi si tu aimes._

J'allais l'attraper mais Owen me devança et porta le gobelet à son nez.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?_

Il ignora ma question et me tendit le verre de Jo.

 _\- Ça va, il n'est pas trop corsé._

 _\- Merci, je ne suis pas folle! Puis Amelia a déjà bu de l'alcool._

 _\- Vraiment?_

 _\- J'ai déjà bu des bières_ ajouté-je.

 _\- Quel exploit_ , répondit-il en riant. _Mais ça c'est de la vodka, essaie_.

Je goûtai et sentis plus l'orange que la vodka, ce qui était pas mal.

 _\- Je t'en fais une?_ Demande Owen.

J'acquiesçai et il nous laissa un peu pour aller nous servir. Alex retourna sur le balcon.

 _\- Amelia..._ soupira Jo.

 _\- Bah? Quoi?!_

 _\- Tu ne vous vois pas._

 _\- Nous sommes amis._

 _\- Et il affirme la même chose à Alex, mais bon sang! C'est quoi ce côté protecteur qu'il a? Et toi, tu..._

 _\- Et voilà!_ Coupa Owen en arrivant avec son verre.

Il me tendit mon verre, et je le remerciai.

 _\- Owen, j'emmène Amelia sur le balcon, j'ai... j'ai besoin de lui parler... une conversation de filles._

 _\- Pas de problème!_

Je lui souris et il me fit un clin d'œil avant de s'intégrer dans un groupe déjà formé. On s'isola un peu avec Jo.

 _\- Il est protecteur oui, mais c'est parce qu'il en sait beaucoup._

 _\- Comment ça?_

 _\- Je lui ai dit par rapport à mes parents et... et il est déjà venu au cimetière avec moi._

Elle fut sous le choc.

 _\- Vraiment?_

 _\- J'arrive à me confier à lui, j'ai confiance et il m'encourage à parler, à me livrer. Il m'écoute. C'est difficile à croire pour quelqu'un comme toi qui le vois en soirée se taper plusieurs filles, mais avec moi... j'ai vraiment l'oreille d'un ami, presque d'un frère. Il n'a pas pitié de moi! Il se contente juste d'être là, et je pense qu'il est protecteur justement parce qu'il sait ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est surement inconscient,_ expliqué-je.

 _\- Je comprends Amelia, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, tout le monde nous regarde tellement bizarrement que ça me braque._

 _\- C'est tellement incroyable, Owen ami avec une fille. Mais c'est bien, ça peut l'apaiser aussi. Alex m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas ramené une fille depuis qu'il traîne avec toi._

 _\- C'est un hasard, à mon avis..._

 _\- Oh, on ne sait jamais._

 _\- Tu sais, je lui ai dit ce matin que je n'avais jamais eu de copain..._

 _\- Ah bon?_

 _\- Il était surpris._

 _\- Qui ne l'est pas quand tu le dis en même temps!_

 _\- Jo, il faut que je te raconte un truc..._

Je bus une gorgée de mon verre, et fronçai les sourcils.

 _\- Ce n'est pas bon?_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _\- C'est de l'arnaque! Je sentais quand même un peu plus la vodka dans le tien que dans le mien!_

Jo rigola et échangea nos verres.

 _\- Tu me promets que tu dis rien de ce que je vais te raconter?_

 _\- Evidemment!_

 _\- Pour que je vienne ce soir, il a galéré. Il m'a porté sur son épaule alors que j'avais juste une chemise et..._

 _\- Stop, comment ça qu'une chemise?_

 _\- Bah j'ai pris une douche, j'ai mis une chemise et il a débarqué! Ne me rappelle pas ce moment horriblement gênant... surtout que du coup, comme je ne voulais pas venir, il m'a porté, mais j'étais toujours dans cette tenue, il voulait vraiment me faire venir comme ça, pieds-nus!_

 _\- J'aurais rêvé de voir ça!_

 _\- Non. Arrivés en bas_ , poursuivis-je, _pour me mettre mon casque il m'a plaqué au mur et..._

 _\- AMELIA!_

Je me sentis rougir encore plus, et plaquai mes mains contre mes joues chaudes.

 _\- Continue!_

 _\- Je me débattais, je voulais vraiment pas venir tu sais, du coup pour m'empêcher de bouger, il s'est collé à moi et... et il... enfin tu vois quoi._

 _\- Quoi? Il t'a embrassé? Et après tu me fais tout un truc comme quoi vous n'êtes qu'amis?_

 _\- Non! Rien de tout ça! Il était en forme tu vois..._

Il plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas et je soupirai. Elle finit par réaliser!

 _\- Oh! C'est bon j'ai compris_ , dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle pouffa de rire.

 _\- J'aurais voulu m'enterrer. Le pire c'est que j'ai laissé échapper un "oh", j'étais surprise moi!_

 _\- Il a dit quelque chose?_

Elle rigolait encore plus.

 _\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'étonner, que c'était une réaction normale, surtout que d'après lui j'étais à moitié nue, plaquée au mur..._

Jo partit dans un fou rire et je croisai les bras.

 _\- Ce n'est pas drôle!_ M'exclamé-je.

 _\- Ah Amelia, excuse moi... j'imagine juste la scène, et déjà ça c'est drôle, mais en plus en sachant que ça ne t'est jamais arrivé, c'est encore pire._

 _\- Du coup j'ai repensé à ce que je t'avais dit, tu sais comme quoi il ne voulait que mon bien, et justement..._

 _\- Tu vois, tu pourrais foncer dans son lit si tu le voulais! D'ailleurs, ça ne te traverse pas l'esprit?_

 _\- J'y ai pensé, en me disant que comme j'avais confiance en lui... mais non. J'aurais trop peur._

 _\- Peur de quoi? Faire ça avec quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance, c'est le principal. Certes, il y a les sentiments qui comptent aussi mais..._

 _\- Déjà, oui, puis même j'aurais peur de l'après. Si ça nous éloignait, si ça comptait sur sa liste. Je n'ai pas envie de risquer de perdre son amitié. Ça ne fait que très peu de temps qu'on se parle, mais j'aime vraiment... on est un peu chien et chat, et pourtant j'aime pouvoir compter sur lui._

Elle acquiesça et se pencha vers moi.

 _\- Il fait que te surveiller..._

 _\- Il sait que je ne voulais pas venir. Il ne veut pas que je sois toute seule._

 _\- Tu dors ici?_

 _\- Non, il m'a dit qu'il me ramènerait._

 _\- Allez, buvons._

Elle trinqua et on bu l'intégralité de nos gobelets avant d'aller s'en servir à nouveau. En passant à côté d'Owen pour aller dans la cuisine, il me stoppa.

 _\- Tu restes un peu?_

 _\- Oui, Jo me sert et j'arrive._

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et je rejoignis ma meilleure amie dans la cuisine.

 _\- Il est super mignon le brun avec qui il parle..._

Elle se pencha pour regarder.

 _\- Ah c'est Ryan! Il est adorable en plus. Fonce!_

 _\- Je ne disais pas ça pour ça..._

 _\- Peut-être mais pourquoi pas après tout!_

 _\- Je vais aller un peu avec Owen de toute façon, on se retrouve après?_

Elle acquiesça, me fit un bisou en passant et je rejoignis les deux garçons qui discutaient, un peu gênée.

 _\- Ah te voilà! Je t'ai présenté Ryan?_

 _\- Je ne sais plus, tu m'as présenté à tellement de monde d'un coup... dis-je en riant._

 _\- Quand O' amène une fille, généralement il ne la présente pas, alors crois-moi c'est quelque chose là!_

Je souris et dévisageai l'intéressé.

 _\- C'est vrai ça?_

 _\- Peut-être. Tu bois quoi?_ Répondit Owen.

 _\- La même chose, mais fait par Jo, parce que toi... je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas que de l'orange!_

 _\- Vas y mollo, chou._

 _\- Oui papa._

Une bande de trois garçons appela Owen derrière, et lui demanda de venir une seconde.

 _\- Je reviens!_ Nous dit-il.

On acquiesça et j'hésitai à aller voir Jo mais Ryan engagea la conversation.

 _\- Tu l'as connu comment?_

 _\- Oh, Jo est ma meilleure amie, et Owen est le cousin d'Alex donc on s'est connu comme ça, mais c'est récent_

 _\- D'accord! Tu fais quoi comme études?_

 _\- Commerce aussi, on est dans la même école tous les quatre. Et toi?_

 _\- Je suis en droit!_

 _\- Comment tu as rencontré les garçons?_

 _\- Il y a quelques soirées déjà_ , dit-il en riant. _Je viens avec Louis, qui est un pote d'Alex._

 _\- Ok!_

 _\- En tout cas, tu es très jolie..._

 _\- C'est gentil, merci..._

Je rougis malgré moi.

 _\- Je peux oser te demander si Owen et toi vous..._

 _\- On est simplement amis, même si personne n'y croit._

 _\- Oh, je ne juge rien de toute façon! Mais il m'a parait très sympa même si on parle jamais très longtemps!_

 _\- Oui, il est gentil._

 _\- On va s'asseoir un peu?_

J'acquiesçai et on s'installa dans le canapé, côte à côte. Ainsi, on commença à parler, j'appris qu'il avait 22 ans, qu'il avait eu son permis de conduire récemment et qu'il avait pour ambition de devenir avocat du droit pénal. Il avait deux petites sœurs, des jumelles de 16 ans, et apparemment il était très protecteur envers elles.

 _\- Je fais du foot! Et toi? Tu es sportive?_

 _\- J'ai longtemps fait de la danse classique mais j'ai arrêté._

 _\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, ça se voit sur toi, de la façon dont tu te tiens, ta silhouette... tu es très gracieuse!_

 _\- Merci, c'est gentil!_

En levant les yeux, je croisai son regard perçant. Il replaça une mèche échappée derrière mon oreille en souriant.

 _\- Est-ce que peut-être on pourrait échanger nos numéros? Histoire de se revoir ailleurs que dans une soirée?_

 _\- Oh, oui pourquoi pas._

Il sortit directement son téléphone pour enregistrer mon numéro, et je pris également le sien.

\- _Je vais me servir un verre, je reviens._

J'acquiesçai et à peine il fut parti qu'Owen se laissa tomber à côté de moi.

 _\- Fais attention Amelia._

 _\- Quoi? Il n'a pas l'air méchant!_

 _\- Non mais... on ne sait jamais, je ne le connais pas._

 _\- S'il te plait O', je n'ai pas besoin d'un père de substitution, je sais ce que je fais, on a juste échangé nos numéros._

 _\- Alors que moi, je ne l'ai même pas._

J'allais répondre mais il me laissa et partit dehors. Ryan me ramena un verre, et j'hésitai avant de le prendre.

 _\- C'est une vodka orange, c'est bien ce que tu bois?_ Me demanda-t-il.

 _\- Oui... pas trop corsé?_

 _\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas._

Je le remerciai et on reprit notre conversation.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté mercredi, j'ai eu un empêchement... En tout cas, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent à chaque fois! D'ailleurs, j'ai crée un sondage sur mon profil, si vous pouviez aller le voir et voter ça me ferait plaisir, c'est par rapport à Bodyguard :) Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Au bout d'une petite heure, Ryan se montrait un peu plus tactile, sans abuser : une main parfois dans le dos, ou un petit coup d'épaule, une caresse sur la joue. C'était agréable de lui parler, et étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas grand monde non plus, on s'était bien trouvés. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Owen m'épiait de loin. Il s'approcha d'ailleurs de nous.

 _\- Je te ramène Amelia? Tu ne voulais pas rentrer trop tard._

 _\- Oh... j'aurais préféré rester encore un peu, mais si tu préfères me ramener maintenant..._ avancé-je.

 _\- Je peux te ramener un peu plus tard si tu veux!_ Proposa Ryan.

 _\- Et bien je..._

 _\- Non, hors de question_ , me coupa Owen.

On le dévisagea d'un coup.

 _\- Pourquoi?_ Lui demandé-je.

 _\- Il a bu Amelia!_

 _\- Oh je n'ai pris qu'une bière et une vodka orange! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien!_ Ajouta Ryan.

 _\- C'est ce qu'on dit toujours, je te ramènerai Amelia._

Je m'adressai à Ryan, lui demandant de nous excuser une minute, et tirai Owen par le bras jusqu'au couloir.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui te prend bon sang?! Tu fais tout un sketch pour que je vienne, et maintenant que je veux rester tu veux me ramener?!_

 _\- Oh ne me la fait pas à moi, si tu veux rester c'est juste pour être avec lui!_

 _\- Quoi? Tu es jaloux_ , dis-je en riant.

 _\- Pas du tout! Je trouve juste que tu fais confiance un peu vite aux gens. Ça fait une heure que tu lui parles, il a déjà ton numéro et t'étais prête à sauter dans sa voiture!_

 _\- Owen il veut juste me ramener pour ne pas t'embêter!_

 _\- Et bien non, je te ramènerai._

 _\- Tu me déçois._

J'allais partir mais il me rattrapa par le bras.

 _\- Je peux savoir pourquoi?_ Me questionna-t-il.

 _\- Tu devrais être content pour moi! Je suis contente d'être venue, ce n'était pas gagné!_

 _\- Il te plait?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

 _\- Bien sûr que si tu sais_

 _\- Je le trouve très gentil, et vraiment mignon, oui._

 _\- Il n'est pas pour toi._

 _\- Ah oui?! Pour quelles raisons?!_

 _\- Tu devais rester avec moi, ou avec Jo je te rappelle!_ répondit-il en esquivant la question

 _\- Oh ça va, Jo est avec Alex, et toi tu m'as l'air de bien t'amuser avec les deux nanas qui te courent après!_

Il ne répondit pas, mais je vis de la fureur dans ses yeux. Il me laissa plantée là, sans dire un mot, et je soufflai un bon coup avant de rejoindre les festivités. La musique avait été montée, la table basse poussée contre le canapé, et certains commençaient à danser. Jo m'attrapa par la main et me traîna jusqu'au centre du salon pour m'inciter à danser avec elle.

 _\- Jooooo !_

 _\- Allez, bouge ton popotin!_

Elle pencha la tête pour me parler à l'oreille.

 _\- En plus, je t'ai vu avec Ryan... et là il te regarde, alors action ma belle!_

Elle se recula en souriant, et me prit les mains pour me faire bouger. Je me débloquai au bout de quelques pas, et finis par m'amuser avec elle. En jetant un coup d'œil à ma droite, je vis Owen avec une des filles en pleine discussion, même s'il me regardait froidement. Je sentis une main dans mon dos et Jo me fit une révérence avant de s'éloigner pour laisser la place à Ryan qui me tendait la main.

 _\- Tu danses avec moi?_ Me propose-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et pris sa main. Il me fit tourner avant de nous rapprocher pour bouger ensemble. Je vis Owen passer, tirant par la main la pimbêche à qui il parlait, pour l'emmener je ne sais où vers le couloir. Elle gloussait, et lui, c'était comme s'il avait un masque. J'arrêtai tous mes mouvements, comprenant bien où il allait et ce qu'il allait y faire.

 _\- Ça ne va pas?_ Enchérit Ryan.

 _\- Je... je vais prendre l'air. Excuse moi, j'ai besoin de voir Jo une minute_.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais ôta sa main pour me laisser rejoindre le balcon. Elle fronça les sourcils en me voyant arriver.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu as?!_

On s'écarta du groupe avec qui elle parlait.

 _\- C'est Ryan? Il a tenté quelque chose?_

 _\- Non... c'est Owen, on s'est un peu engueulé. Puis là, il est parti avec une fille._

 _\- Et?_

 _\- Et ça m'énerve. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça._

 _\- C'est tout lui, tu ne peux pas le changer..._

Elle examina ma réaction.

 _\- Tu voulais le changer_ , reprit Jo.

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je me suis juste dit qu'il était tellement gentil avec moi... c'est quand même bizarre cette double personnalité._

 _\- Pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulés?_

 _\- Il n'aime pas Ryan. Il dit qu'il n'est pas pour moi._

 _\- Je vois_ , dit-elle en riant, _et il a voulu se venger en se tapant une fille que tu juges "pas pour lui". Classique._

 _\- Tu crois?_

 _\- Oui, c'est probable. Après, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais il n'a pas a dicté qui tu dois voir, ou avec qui tu dois sortir, d'accord? Ryan m'a l'air très gentil._

 _\- Oui, je l'aime bien._

 _\- Alors c'est le principal! Ne te tracasse pas pour Owen, vous êtes amis, et c'est pas pour une histoire comme ça que vous allez arrêter de vous parler. On dirait des querelles d'amoureux._

 _\- Il cherche trop à me protéger, je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'un père de substitution._

 _\- Il te considère sans doute comme sa petite sœur, ça part d'une bonne intention._

J'acquiesçai, contente qu'elle comprenne si bien, puis je restai avec elle et Alex pendant un petit moment. En voyant réapparaître Owen, je fulminais. Il s'arrêta près de Ryan en fronçant les sourcils, et celui-ci montra le balcon du doigt.

 _\- Je vais rentrer Jo, il y a cours demain_ , lui dis-je.

 _\- Pas de souci, on se retrouve à la SSB!_

\- Je lui fis un bisou et commençai à rentrer, venant à la rencontre d'Owen.

 _\- Est-ce que tu es disposé à me ramener?_

Sans un mot, il acquiesça. Je partis dire au revoir à Ryan, qui me proposa un rendez-vous au calme un de ces jours. J'acceptai en lui disant qu'il avait mon numéro et il m'embrassa la joue doucement.

\- _On y va_ , annonça Owen.

Je pris mon sac à main, et suivis Owen dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa moto où il me tendit un casque. J'étais en train de l'accrocher quand il mit le moteur en route et pencha la moto pour que je monte.

 _\- T'as perdu ta langue?_

 _\- Et toi tu n'as pas laissé la tienne dans la bouche de ta groupie?_ Rétorqué-je.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, et on démarra sans un mot de plus. Je profitai du trajet pour fermer les yeux. Cette sensation à moto, la liberté, le vent, l'impression de voler... On arriva rapidement chez moi. Il entra sur le parking pour m'approcher de la porte, et il coupa le moteur alors que je descendais.

 _\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée?_

 _\- Presque_ dis-je.

 _\- Moi aussi._

 _\- Oh bah tu t'es bien rattrapé sur la fin._

Je lui tendis mon casque, et il le rangea dans le petit coffre arrière.

 _\- Certes_ , avoua-t-il.

 _\- Tu es dégueulasse._

 _\- Tu verras quand tu seras grande si c'est dégueulasse._

 _\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire_ , rétorquai-je en rugissant.

 _\- Ça y est? On est reparti sur des pics toute la journée?!_

 _\- Tu me cherches!_

 _\- Parce que tu me cherches aussi Amelia!_

 _\- Je n'ai rien fait hormis passer un moment avec Ryan!_

 _\- Tu lui as fait confiance en dix secondes Amelia! Je peux savoir pourquoi par contre, moi, je n'ai pas ta confiance?!_

 _\- Bien sûr que si tu l'as!_

 _\- Faux._

 _\- Ah oui?! Putain Owen, tu es injuste! Réfléchis à ce que je t'aie confié de moi, tu es venu au cimetière avec moi, je te laisse me conduire en moto alors que j'ai la peur bleue de n'importe quel transport depuis l'accident, et je ne te fais pas confiance! Tout ça parce que j'ai donné mon numéro à Ryan et toi tu ne l'as pas! Tu es vraiment..._

Une larme de rage m'échappa, que j'essuyai rapidement, ne voulant pas pleurer pour un abruti pareil. Je vis à ses traits qu'il regrettait ses reproches.

 _\- Je suis désolé. Ça m'a juste rendu fou de te voir fricoter chez moi avec ce type, j'ai envie de te protéger, et que personne ne te fasse de mal, mais je fais tout l'inverse visiblement…_ avoua-t-il.

Il secoua la tête, presque triste et remis son casque, prêt à repartir comme ça. Je l'arrêtai d'un mouvement et m'approchai pour me blottir contre lui. Il entoura ma taille et on resta comme ça quelques minutes, comme un signe de paix.

 _\- Allez, va au lit, on se voit demain._

 _\- Tu me fais la tête?_ Demandé-je.

 _\- Non chou, j'ai été con ce soir, c'est toi qui devrais me faire la tête._

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie._

 _\- Alors tout va bien._

 _\- S'il te plait, ne te tape plus la fille de ce soir..._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce qu'elle gloussait comme une pintade, et qu'elle ne sait même pas se mettre du blush, elle en avait partout._

Il rit doucement.

 _\- D'accord, je ne la toucherai plus. De toute façon, elle n'était pas très..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas savoir_ , l'arrêtai-je.

 _\- Bonne nuit_

 _\- Fais attention en rentrant._

 _\- Promis._

Je me dirigeai vers la porte de l'immeuble, et une fois rentrée, fonçait dans mon lit pour m'endormir aussitôt.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Merci encore pour toutes les reviews! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 10

 **Samedi**

J'étais tranquillement en train de regarder la télévision quand une odeur bizarre parvint par ma baie vitrée, ouverte. Etant 19H, je me mis à essayer de deviner ce que pouvait bien faire le voisin à manger pour que ça sente aussi fort. Soudain, un cri : "Au feu!". Prise de panique, j'enfilai des chaussures pour aller voir sur mon balcon, mais on toqua fortement à la porte. Quand j'ouvris, un nuage de fumée entourait Jo qui toussait bruyamment.

 _\- Vite, prends les papiers de l'appartement on sort de là!_ Déclara Jo.

Je pris rapidement les papiers ainsi que mon sac à main et mon portable, pris ma veste et on courut dehors, parmi tous nos voisins qui faisaient de même. Arrivés en bas, on vit par une des fenêtres des flammes , et malheureusement pas des petites.

 _\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a appelé les pompiers?!_ Demandé-je.

 _\- Oui, ils arrivent_ , répondit un voisin.

Mais le feu se répandait vite, très vite. Rapidement, la fenêtre voisine nous permettait de voir que le feu se propageait dans les différents appartements. Une larme roula sur ma joue, de peur, de rage et en pensant à toutes mes affaires en haut... Soudain, un tilt.

 _\- Faut que j'y retourne Jo_

 _\- QUOI? Non!_ Hurla Jo.

 _\- J'ai toutes les photos de mes parents avec moi là-dedans…_

 _\- N'y vas pas Amelia! Attends les pompiers!_

Je secouai la tête et m'apprêtai à remonter quand elle me rattrapa par le bras. Le camion de pompiers arriva, suivi par les policiers, et je ne pu entrer comme prévu. En me retournant vers Jo, je vis qu'elle téléphonait, sans doute à Alex. Je me concentrai de nouveau sur le feu qui avait gagné tout le troisième étage. Pitié que mon second ne soit pas touché... Par contre, Jo était au troisième elle, mais donnant sur la cour intérieure on ne voyait rien.

 _\- Les garçons arrivent_ , m'annonça-t-elle.

 _\- Qui? Owen aussi?_

 _\- Je suppose, Alex m'a dit "on arrive". Il flippe._

 _\- Pourquoi on ne peut pas avoir une vie tranquille..._

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

Là, ce fut long. On vit les pompiers dérouler des tuyaux et des tuyaux, poser les échelles, entrer par 15 dans l'immeuble muni d'extincteurs... J'eus l'impression que ça durait des siècles, mais soudainement, je sentis des bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou.

 _\- Ca va?_ Demanda Owen.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, au passage je vis que Jo craquait dans les bras d'Alex, puis j'acquiesçai, sans un mot.

 _\- Vous n'avez rien c'est le principal_ , continua-t-il.

Nouvel acquiescement. Il comprit sans doute que je ne voulais pas parler, et m'apporta son simple réconfort grâce à sa présence. On attendit, Jo essayait de savoir ce qui s'était passé, chez qui, et compagnie. J'entendais, mais je n'écoutais pas, là est la différence. Les pompiers finirent pas descendre et nous expliquèrent que l'aile ouest du bâtiment était touchée, surtout le troisième étage. Une partie avait été inondée également, suite à un conduit qui avait explosé sous la chaleur du feu. D'autres appartements avaient été noircis par la fumée, mais globalement, l'immeuble s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ils demandèrent aux locataires du troisième étage de rester, donc Jo, quant aux autres, il fallait trouver un toit pour ce soir, où dormir car les suies laissées n'étaient pas encore traitées et un autre incendie pouvait se déclarer. Puis, il fallait déshumidifier tout l'immeuble. Ils nous autorisèrent à monter par petit groupe récupérer quelques affaires. Malgré tout, je n'osai pas bouger.

 _\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?_ Me questionna Owen.

Je me tournai face à lui, et il laissa tomber ses mains sur les miennes. En voyant mes tremblements, et une crise de panique qui commençait à pointer son nez, il ouvrit grand les yeux et m'attira fermement dans ses bras.

 _\- Respire! Calme toi, c'est terminé!_

Je tentai de maîtriser mes tremblements et les sanglots qui envahissaient ma gorge, tout en contrôlant mon envie de vomir mais...

 _\- Faut que je..._ balbutié-je.

Il dût me voir blanchir parce qu'il s'écarta en m'emmenant dans un coin, à l'abri des regards. Je me laissai aller à vider mon estomac tandis qu'il me tenait les cheveux.

 _\- Vous allez dormir chez nous ce soir, ok?_

Il passa doucement sa main libre le long de mon dos, ce qui eut l'effet de me détendre un peu. Je calmai mes vomissements et crachai de nombreuses fois pour me délester du goût, malheureusement encombrant. Il me tendit un mouchoir et je laissai le tout au sol.

 _\- On monte te chercher des affaires, on s'en va_ , dit-il.

Je le suivis jusqu'à mon appartement, où j'aperçu des traces d'infiltration en haut des murs, des parties noircies, mais rien de bien désastreux. J'attrapai un sac à dos, enfournai des vêtements de rechange, ma trousse de toilette et les deux albums photos ainsi que le peu d'objet qu'il me restait de mes parents : un livre appartenant à mon père, sa montre, son pull, le chemisier de ma mère, ses bijoux, et enfin son parfum. Owen m'observa, sans rien dire, comprenant certainement l'importance de ces objets. Je vérifiai que j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin, et on quitta l'appartement d'un pas rapide, contents de pouvoir retrouver la sortie. Jo était toujours avec les policiers, Alex à ses côtés. Il nous fit signe d'y aller, qu'ils prendront la voiture de ma meilleure amie pour rentrer.

Le trajet se fit en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare.

 _\- Ca va aller?_

 _\- Oui, désolée, j'ai eu... une réaction amplifiée_ , répondis-je.

 _\- Pas du tout. Je peux imaginer la peur que c'est._

 _\- Surtout quand un de tes parents sont morts à cause du feu._

Je sortis de la voiture, et il me rejoignit rapidement. Il ne répondit pas à ma dernière remarque, mais je sus qu'il était compatissant. On monta dans leur appartement et je déposai mon sac à dos à l'entrée du salon.

 _\- Tu veux boire quelque chose? Manger?_

 _\- Non merci. Je... je peux prendre une douche?_

 _\- Bien sûr, viens._

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la salle-de-bain et me laissa me détendre cinq minutes sous l'eau bouillante, en terminant par une note gelée pour chasser l'idée du feu définitivement ce soir. Je pris dans mon sac le short noir de pyjama que j'avais, et enfilai un petit top blanc avec un sweat gris par-dessus. Après avoir démêlé mes cheveux mouillés, je me brossai les dents et rejoignis Owen au salon. Il me sourit, détendu devant la télé, un verre à la main.

 _\- Ça va mieux?_ Commença Owen.

 _\- Oui, merci. Je pense que je devrais me coucher, sinon je vais me tracasser._

 _\- Si tu veux. Viens._

 _\- Où?_

 _\- Dans ma chambre._

 _\- Oh, mais je peux prendre le canapé, tu n'as pas à..._

 _\- Mon « baisodromme » comme tu l'appelles?_

Cette petite touche d'humour me fit sourire.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera bien mieux que le canapé._

Je le suivis, le remerciant au passage, et pénétrai dans sa chambre.

 _\- Tu es la première fille à dormir dans ce lit tu sais_ , avoua-t-il.

Je fus surprise.

 _\- Ah?! Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que. Allez, fais comme chez toi._

 _\- Merci beaucoup._

 _\- Bonne nuit chou._

Il s'éclipsa de la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte. J'inspectai un peu autour de moi, découvrant une chambre sobre, aux murs blancs avec un bureau en bois rempli de cours. Une guitare, appuyée dans l'angle du mur, puis, je vis un cadre de liège bondé de photos diverses et variées. En m'approchant, je découvris un peu du monde d'Owen : des photos de famille, des photos de lui jouant de la guitare, des captures de son groupe en train de jouer... Je me promis de regarder plus profondément demain, et me faufilai sous les draps après avoir éteint la lumière.

Je tournai dans le lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil quand j'entendis le grincement de la porte de la chambre et quelqu'un entrer sur la pointe des pieds. Je pensais qu'Owen avait oublié quelque chose quand je le vis s'approcher du lit et se glisser sous les draps. Je me redressai, tel un ressort, ce qui le fit sursauter.

 _\- Putain j'ai eu trop peur_ , dit-il en riant.

Je sortis du lit et marchai à reculons jusqu'à heurter le mur.

 _\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous?_

 _\- Et toi?!_

 _\- Et bien... je viens me coucher_ , répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Mais... je... ici?!_

 _\- Ah je vois! Tu croyais que j'allais me taper le canapé? Ah non chou, désolé, une heure passe encore pour faire des cochonneries, mais il est trop dur! Je vais y laisser mon dos si j'y dors!_

 _\- Mais on ne peut pas dormir ensemble!_

 _\- Oh ça va, je ne vais rien te faire! Je suis trop fatigué en plus._

Je ne bougeai pas, figée. Il finit par allumer la lampe de chevet pour me dévisager.

 _\- Bon tu te magnes ou quoi?_ S'impatienta-t-il.

 _\- Mais je ne vais pas dormir... dans le même lit que toi!_

 _\- Bah écoutes, dors par terre, ou sur le « baisodrome » si ça te chante, moi je suis HS._

Il éteignit la lumière et remonta la couette contre son épaule nue. Ah oui, parce qu'en plus il dormait en sous-vêtement. J'attendis, patiemment, cinq minutes, même dix je crois, puis il souffla bruyamment par le nez.

 _\- Ça suffit, viens te coucher._

Résignée, je m'insérai sous les draps, au bord du lit, presque à tomber parterre pour éviter tout contact avec lui.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu peux être coincée parfois._

 _\- Je ne suis pas coincée!_ M'offusqué-je.

Il se retourna si rapidement que je ne le vis pas venir : il se colla à moi, m'enveloppant de ses bras et passant une jambes par-dessus les miennes, me laissant sentir sa masculinité près de mes fesses peu couverte au vu de mon short. Je me crispai et serrai les dents.

 _\- Lâche-moi ou je hurle_ , menacé-je.

 _\- Ils ont tellement l'habitude d'entendre les filles hurler qu'ils penseraient qu'on fait tout autre chose._

Je rugis, et il rit avant de se détacher et de rouler de son côté du lit.

 _\- Allez, bonne nuit chou._

Sa respiration fut régulière assez rapidement, et je le rejoignis sans m'en rendre compte.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce mercredi après-midi. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :). Merci pour toutes les reviews; ça me touche beaucoup. Bonne lecture ! :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Je me réveillai par la lumière qui entrait à travers les volets. En tournant la tête, je m'aperçus qu'Owen dormait encore, un bras rabattu sur ses yeux. Il ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrir les yeux à son tour, me regardant en levant son bras, avant de le repositionner en grommelant un peu.

 _\- Salut_ , commença Owen.

 _\- Euh... Salut..._

 _\- Premier réveil avec quelqu'un hein ?_ Dit-il, un léger sourire en coin sur le visage.

 _\- J'ai déjà dormi avec des gens je te signale._

Il ne cessa de sourire.

 _\- Il est quelle heure ?_

 _\- 10H30_

 _\- Trop tôt_ , soupira-t-il.

 _\- Quand même..._

 _\- Ne commence pas à me contredire, je ne suis pas du matin._

Bizarrement, il était assez sec, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

 _\- Oh, calme toi hein_

 _\- Je suis calme Amelia._

 _\- Tu parles._

 _\- Tu as pris toute la couverture cette nuit._

 _\- Je... euh..._ bégayé-je.

Je fus déstabilisée un instant, et me repris avant qu'il ne le remarque.

 _\- Tu n'avais qu'à la tirer de ton côté ! Et toi, tu prenais toute la place !_ rétorqué-je

 _\- N'importe quoi ! Puis c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Mais tu as soupiré et tu l'as reprise dans la nuit !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ronchon punaise !_

 _\- Non mais je t'en prie !_ rétorqua-t-il étonné. _Je t'ai quand même légué un peu de mon lit cette nuit, quelle gratitude !_

 _\- Trop aimable !_

Je regroupai la couverture et lui balançai dessus avant de sortir du lit, puis de la chambre, sans un mot de plus. Je retrouvai Jo et Alex dans la cuisine, autour d'un café. Après un bisou, je m'assis sur un tabouret à côté d'eux.

 _\- Café ?_ demanda Alex. _Il est tout chaud._

 _\- Avec plaisir, merci._

Il me servit une tasse et Jo me raconta sa discussion avec les policiers. Apparemment, au minimum, il faudrait rester une semaine chez les garçons le temps d'assainir l'immeuble, et d'envisager la réparation des dégâts.

 _\- Et encore, ils ont dit qu'après ils enchaineraient avec au moins 2 semaines de travaux donc..._ soupira Jo.

 _\- Putain, mais ils vont nous trouver un logement ?_

 _\- Non, mais vous restez là Amelia, ne t'inquiète pas_ , ajouta Alex.

 _\- Ah non, je vais trouver autre chose je... je ne peux pas dormir avec Owen comme ça !_

 _\- Il a tenté quelque chose ?_ répliqua Jo.

Elle était inquiète : elle posa sa main sur mon avant-bras alors que je secouai la tête.

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça…_

En voyant Owen arriver, je haussai les épaules.

 _\- Il a passé une mauvaise nuit, alors je ne vais pas lui faire supporter ça plus longtemps._

L'intéressé se retourna et fronça les sourcils, me questionnant silencieusement. Alex prit la parole à ma place.

 _\- Elles en ont pour trois semaines pour récupérer leurs appartements... Et aucun logement de substitution n'est proposé. Jo reste ici..._

 _\- Je vois_ , coupa Owen.

 _\- Laisse tomber Alex_ , dis-je, _j'apprécie vraiment mais je ne..._

 _\- Tu es ridicule, évidemment que tu restes_ , ajouta Owen.

 _\- Non._

 _\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?_

 _\- Pour plein de raisons._

Il me dévisagea un court instant avant de me descendre du tabouret et de me trainer par le bras jusqu'à une autre pièce.

 _\- Explique-toi_ , dit-il.

 _\- Non._

 _\- Juste parce que j'ai mal dormi ?!_

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois fatigué à cause de moi._

 _\- Je ne te crois absolument pas ! On récupère ta couette chez toi, et basta. Ce n'est pas la vraie raison !_

Je ne répondis pas, il me devança.

 _\- Le fond du problème c'est que tu ne veux pas dormir dans le même lit que moi, et maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi. Tu me disais jeudi que tu avais confiance en moi !_

 _\- Je sais que tu ne me feras rien, de toute façon, personne ne tente jamais rien._

J'allais partir quand il rugit à moitié en me rattrapant.

 _\- Mais bordel, arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!_

 _\- Les gens, t'y penses ? Ça va se savoir Owen si je dors ici, et je ne supporterai pas les regards._

 _\- On mettra les choses au clair si besoin, mais tu restes. Je me prépare et on va chercher tes affaires._

Il tourna les talons, et visiblement, je n'avais pas le choix. Dans la cuisine, il lâcha un « Elle reste », but son café cul sec et partit vers sa chambre. Je me laissai tomber sur le tabouret, la tête entre les mains.

 _\- Quand il a une idée dans la tête, il ne l'a franchement pas ailleurs_

 _\- Oh, ça dépend ce que ça concerne..._ dit Alex en souriant.

Sa remarque me fit rire, et on changea de sujet pour profiter du petit-déjeuner. Owen nous rejoignit peu après, cheveux encore mouillés d'une douche récente, tee-shirt blanc et jean noir.

 _\- Prends la salle de bain si tu veux_ , me propose-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et lavai ma tasse avant d'aller me préparer. Dès mon retour au salon, il se leva.

\- _On y va ?_

J'acquiesçai à nouveau et on descendit rapidement pour aller à l'appartement.

 _\- Je ne suis pas ronchon_ , bougonna-t-il.

 _\- Oh, ne me dis pas que tu es vexé !_

 _\- Si. Je n'aime pas parler le matin, j'ai besoin de temps pour me réveiller. Sache que je ne dors jamais avec les nanas que je baise, alors vraiment, c'est autant nouveau pour toi que pour moi. On va devoir s'adapter l'un à l'autre pendant trois semaines, mais déjà, le matin, je ne suis pas ronchon, je ne suis juste pas bavard. Surtout quand j'ai mal dormi._

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Toutes mes excuses monseigneur_ , dis-je en riant.

Pour couper court à la conversation, il me poussa l'épaule, et sourit. On roula jusqu'à chez moi et on fit très vite pour prendre mes affaires. Une fois tout chargé dans la voiture, il démarra.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « personne ne tente jamais rien » tout à l'heure ?_ demanda-t-il.

 _\- Tu le sais très bien._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses ça._

 _\- Parce que. Personne ne me drague dans la rue, ne me proposer d'aller boire un verre ou..._

 _\- Ah ouais ? Et le type là que t'as vu à la soirée ?!_

 _\- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles._

 _\- Tu n'as pas confiance en toi._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Tu es très belle Amelia !_

Je le regardai une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

 _\- Tu ne me crois même pas !_

 _\- Tu es un ami Owen, tu n'iras jamais me dire que je suis affreuse._

 _\- Tu te trompes, je ne dis pas les choses si je ne les pense pas. Je n'aurais rien dit du tout._

Face à mon silence, il reprit.

 _\- J'ai bien envie de te dire quelque chose, mais tu repartirais en courant chez toi ou tu dormirais ailleurs_ , dit-il en riant.

 _\- Tu en as trop dit, annonce_ , ajouté-je en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Jure-moi que tu ne prendras pas la fuite ?_

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Jure-le !_

 _\- Ça va, je le jure !_

Il retrouva son petit sourire en coin.

 _\- Je t'ai imaginée plusieurs fois sur le canapé... et pas pour regarder un film ou manger une pizza._

Ma mâchoire se décrocha presque, et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

 _\- Je n'ai rien tenté puisque tu m'as mis des stops directement, et après réflexion, je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir, et tu mérites bien mieux._

 _\- Je ne suis pas pour toi non plus._

 _\- Tu es trop bien pour moi, chou. Tu es trop précieuse, et tu as énormément de valeurs. J'en ai, mais je respecte moins les gens._

 _\- Je ne suis pas trop bien pour toi. Ça ne servirait à rien de faire quoique ce soit, je n'ai aucune expérience._

 _\- Je te promets, le premier mec que tu prends je lui fais passer un entretien avant._

Je ris, et sa remarque allégea la conversation.

 _\- Vraiment ? Avec CV et tout ?_

 _\- Oui, mais attention, un CV spécial relations amoureuses ! Il faudra une rubrique pour les passions, les études aussi et puis une photo obligatoire. Evidemment, une lettre de motivation..._

 _\- N'importe quoi_ , dis-je en riant.

 _\- Que dis-tu de se poser devant un film cet après-midi ? Perso, je piquerai bien une petite sieste..._

 _\- Pourquoi pas..._

 _\- C'est cool que vous soyez là pendant trois semaines quand même, ça va animer l'appart' un peu !_

 _\- Tu verras, tu seras vraiment ravi quand on repartira chez nous ! Entre Jo qui met trente ans à se préparer, moi qui prend toute la couverture et qui a besoin de beaucoup de places pour mes fringues..._

 _\- Vu comme ça... Mais allez, je compense, je prends toute la place dans le lit._

Je secouai la tête en riant, mais intérieurement, j'appréhendais les trois prochaines semaines sans compter la réaction des gens...


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce dimanche. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira :) Merci pour toutes les reviews qui me touchent tout le temps. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)

* * *

 **Vendredi**

La sonnerie du réveil d'Owen : torture. Surtout que monsieur la laisse sonner, et la recule trois fois avant de se lever. Ou plutôt, il la met un quart d'heure en avance, et la fait répéter trois fois jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de se lever. En résumé, c'est l'horreur. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais moi je me réveille toujours en sursaut dès le premier bip. Comme tous les matins, il ouvrit les yeux en poussant un gémissement.

 _\- Dernier réveil_ , dit-il.

 _\- Avant lundi_

 _\- Chut. Grasse matinée demain._

Je souris et balançai ma couverture, puisque nous avions chacun la notre, avant de me lever. Je fonçai dans la salle de bain pour me préparer rapidement, mais à mon retour dans la chambre, Owen s'était rendormi, ce qui ne se passait pas d'habitude! Je levai les yeux au ciel, ouvris les rideaux et m'assis au bord du lit pour lui caresser l'épaule.

 _\- O', tu vas être en retard._

Il bougea un peu et ouvrit un œil.

 _\- Merde, je me suis rendormi..._

Il se redressa d'un coup, ce qui nous fit nous retrouver assis face à face, son torse contre le mien. Je me levai directement, surtout en voyant un sourire en coin se dessiner sur son visage. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et finit par se lever, sans un mot de plus.  
Après le petit-déjeuner où j'avais retrouvé Alex et Jo, on partit rapidement se brosser les dents et prendre nos affaires. Dans l'entrée, Owen me tendit le casque alors que le couple partait devant pour prendre la voiture.

Le midi, on se retrouvait tous les quatre pour manger, bien plus réveillés et bavards que le matin même! Malheureusement, je sentis plein de regards peser sur moi, comme depuis le début de la semaine. Cela me tira un soupir, et Jo me dévisagea.

 _\- Mais encore Amelia?_ Commença Jo.

 _\- J'en peux plus de sentir tous ces yeux braqués sur moi._

 _\- Ça finira par passer_ ajouta Alex.

 _\- J'en sais rien, mais je n'en peux plus, ils croient tous qu'Owen et moi on est ensemble._

 _\- Dis le si tu as honte_ protesta Owen.

 _\- Non, mais quand tu en dragues d'autres je passe pour quoi moi? Pour la cocue de service._

 _\- Il regarde pas lui... ah si, il a regardé_ dit Alex.

Je soupirai, et vis la mine assombrie d'Owen. Il paraissait blessé. Je lui donnai un coup de pied sous la table et l'interrogeai du regard.

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie de te causer de tort Amelia_ , soupira-t-il.

Je lui souris, pour le rassurer un minimum. C'est vrai, je ne lui en voulais pas d'être l'attraction de l'école, mais malgré tout, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Pas du tout.

\- _Je peux monter sur la table et crier qu'on n'est pas ensemble_ , enchaîna Owen.

 _\- Non, laisse, on a beau le dire, même tes potes ne nous croient pas._

 _\- En même temps vous êtes culs et chemises tous les deux! Maintenant qu'on est chez vous, vous arrivez et repartez ensemble, vous mangez ensemble, et vous trouvez même le moyen de vous voir aux interclasses. Puis sérieusement, on voit très bien que vous êtes en fusion, alors ça déclenche les ragots..._ commenta Jo.

 _\- Si en plus on ne peut pas être amis tranquillement..._

 _\- C'est une histoire de temps je pense, les gens vont finir par se lasser et comprendre qu'il n'y a pas plus_ , poursuit Alex.

 _\- Et à toutes les personnes qui demanderont, on clarifiera bien la chose pour qu'ils arrêtent de nous soûler. Ne t'en fais pas_ , continua Owen.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Puis tu sais chou, avec vous deux à l'appartement, c'est un peu compliqué de draguer qui que ce soit._

 _\- Ça te fait du bien d'être au vert un peu!_

Il rit, et on reprit notre déjeuner en profitant de la pause ensoleillée.

 _\- Ça vous dirait de sortir en boîte ce soir?_ Proposa Jo.

 _\- Ça te prend comme ça?_ Dit Alex.

 _\- Alleeeeez... j'ai envie de danser un peu!_

Alex soupira, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il la suivrait. Owen haussa les épaules, et les trois regards se focalisèrent sur moi. Je me figeai.

 _\- Ah non, non, non! Allez y, amusez-vous bien, moi je reste à l'appartement!_ Contesté-je.

 _\- Mais Ameliaaaaaaaa!_

 _\- Je déteste les boîtes de nuits, tout le monde te colle, te tripote, je ne supporte pas ça!_

 _\- Mais..._ soupira-t-elle

 _\- Et si je reste avec toi?_ Suggéra Owen.

 _\- Voilà, O' il démontera tous ceux qui t'approchent!_

L'intéressé rigola en lui faisant signe d'y aller doucement.

 _\- Tu vois! Il ne les "démontera" pas, alors non_! Argumenté-je.

Jo fit de gros yeux à Owen.

 _\- Allez ça va chou, je les dégagerai tous._

 _\- Je suis fatiguée_ , dis je.

 _\- Sieste en rentrant?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas pris de tenue adaptée dans mon sac!_

 _\- Moi j'en ai!_ Ajouta Jo.

 _\- Ils vont trouver solution à tout Amelia_ , dit Alex en riant.

Je croisai les bras.

 _\- Promis on ne rentre pas tard_ , continua Jo.

Je soufflai, signe de ma capitulation.

Pas motivée pour un sou, je me retrouvai allongée sur mon lit - ou plutôt celui d'Owen - alors que Jo enchaînait la présentation de toutes ses robes pouvant m'aller.

 _\- Bon, tu veux laquelle?!_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Je n'en sais rien._

 _\- Amelia, s'il te plait! On va s'amuser, et je te promets que tu seras dans ton lit avant 3H du matin..._

 _\- Ok_ , soupirai-je, _mais je n'ai aucune idée pour la robe. Choisis pour moi._

 _\- La rouge?_

 _\- Non pas rouge, merci je n'ai pas envie d'attirer les regards._

 _\- Heureusement que tu m'as demandé de choisir... Bon. La verte, ou la blanche? Je me garde la bleue._

 _\- Blanche._

Elle balança le cintre sur le lit en souriant.

 _\- Habille toi et je m'occupe de tes cheveux après!_ Ordonna Jo.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et Jo quitta la chambre pour aller se préparer de son côté. Owen entra et se mit à rire.

 _\- Pourquoi tu rigoles toi?_

 _\- Tu verrais ta tête... On dirait que tu vas te faire guillotiner._

 _\- C'est un peu ça..._

Je soupirai en secouant la tête, puis me levai pour troquer ma serviette de coton blanc contre la robe.

 _\- Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas sortir Amelia?_ Demanda-t-il.

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

 _\- Si tu sais._

 _\- J'ai toujours été la copine des filles qui plaisent, voilà tout. J'ai toujours été transparente. Les seules fois où je me suis sentie utile c'était pour commander les verres, ou tenir les cheveux de celles qui vomissaient quand elles avaient trop bu._

 _\- C'est un cercle vicieux, tu penses ça donc tu n'y vas plus, ou tu te mets dans un coin... mais comme tu te mets dans un coin, personne ne va venir t'aborder. Tu vois?_

 _\- Peut-être. De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave, je vais venir, et j'attendrai qu'on rentre._

 _\- Non, ce soir, tu t'amuses et je m'amuserai avec toi._

Jo refit son apparition et attrapa ma main pour me tirer dans la salle-de-bain. Elle s'attaqua à moi, s'amusant à coiffer mes cheveux en laissant leur ondulé naturel, et s'occupa de mon maquillage. Je la suppliai de faire quelque chose de discret, même si les mots d'Owen résonnaient encore dans la tête. Lorsqu'elle termina, j'étais contente : elle avait fait quelque chose de très naturel, et le résultat rendait mon apparence fraîche avec une touche de sensualité.

 _\- Parfaite!_ Ajouta-t-elle fière d'elle.

Je la remerciai et me rendis dans le salon où les deux garçons attendaient, les pieds sur la table. Owen haussa les sourcils.

 _\- Tu es splendide Amelia_ , commenta-t-il.

 _\- Merci..._

 _\- Je vais vraiment devoir jouer au garde du corps._

 _\- Non, je ne vais pas te priver de ta soirée_

 _\- Sans souci chou._

Jo nous rejoignit, son sac à main plaqué sur son flanc.

 _\- On y va?_

Tout le monde acquiesça et les tourtereaux ouvrirent la route en roucoulant. Owen me tendit son coude, un sourire en coin.

 _\- Je peux t'offrir mon bras ce soir?_

Je souris, et m'agrippai à lui. En avant!


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je voulais m'excuser pour le manque d'update mais en ce moment je suis très occupée et je n'ai pas assez de chapitres d'avance.. En tout cas, merci pour votre patience et pour vos review. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 13.

On arriva dans la boîte de nuit, et après avoir troqué nos vestes et sacs contre des tickets, on avança en suivant l'attrait de la musique. Jo balança directement ses bras en l'air, sautant comme un kangourou ce qui fit secouer la tête à Alex. Moi, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Je voyais des groupes de personnes autour de petites tables, et avachis dans les canapés. D'autres étaient accoudés au bar, et bien sur, la piste était bondée, recouverte par une fumée rosée balancée par le DJ. Soudain, je sentis un bras autour de ma taille, ce qui me fit paniquer.

 _\- Détends-toi!_ Dit Owen.

Sa bouche contre mon oreille me fit sursauter. Il chercha mon regard.

 _\- Déstresse, je suis là, ok?_

J'acquiesçai et on s'installa sur les tabourets près du bar.

 _\- Qui veut quoi?!_ Demanda Alex.

 _\- Gin Tonic pour moi_ , répondit Jo.

 _\- Oh ce n'est pas con, moi aussi!_ Continua Owen.

 _\- Trois. Amelia?_

 _\- Euh, de l'eau?_

Owen me tapa l'arrière de la tête en riant.

 _\- Quatre!_ Ajouta-t-il.

Alex prit commande et je me penchai vers Owen.

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est_ , avoué-je.

 _\- Raison de plus pour tester, tu verras c'est pas mal._

On nous servit nos verres et après avoir trinqué, je pris une gorgée. En effet, c'est bon. J'eus à peine le temps de poser mon verre que Jo attrapa ma main en criant "on va danser!" aux garçons. Elle nous immisça en plein milieu de la foule et commença à se déchaîner. Etant bien plus timide qu'elle, je bougeais de droite à gauche en veillant à ne bousculer personne ce qui n'est pas une chose facile ici. On fut rapidement rejointes par les garçons, et je me sentis directement plus en confiance lorsqu'Owen m'attrapa par le cou et dansa en suivant mes pas. Alex se mit à danser contre Jo qui lui répondit par un sourire. On dansa un bout de temps comme ça, Owen se faisant approcher parfois mais il mit des limites rapidement. Un mec s'approcha à son tour et me tendit sa main. Je fronçai un peu les sourcils et déclinai son invitation avec un sourire poli mais il s'approcha un peu plus. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Owen qui regardait la scène du coin de l'œil, et il comprit directement. En deux secondes, il m'avait attiré contre lui, le bras autour de mon ventre. Le regard noir qu'il lança au jeune homme ne m'échappa pas, et je me détendis aussitôt contre lui.

 _\- Il ne te plaisait pas?_ Demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête négativement et on dansa en gardant notre étreinte. Il me fit tourner, faisant virevolter ma robe et mes cheveux au passage.

 _\- Tu es toute belle_ , me dit-il en souriant.

Je lui souris à mon tour et Jo nous interrompit en me sautant dessus. Je lâchai la main d'Owen, qui fut entraîné par Alex vers le bar. On dansait, et malgré tout, je sentais bienveillant le regard des garçons sur nous, ce qui me permit de m'amuser davantage en confiance.

La boite de nuit s'était bien remplie, et je commençais à fatiguer même si je m'amusais, pour une fois. Les garçons étaient avec nous quand vint un slow. Evidemment, Alex prit la main de sa chérie et je ne su où me mettre, jusqu'à ce qu'Owen m'attire contre lui. Ses deux bras entourant mes hanches, et sa joue posée contre ma tempe, on se mit à bouger ensemble.

 _\- Faut que tu manges Amelia_ , ajouta Owen.

 _\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?_ L'interrogeai-je.

 _\- Avec un bras j'arrive à faire le tour de ta taille!_

 _\- Ma mère était comme ça, c'est notre morphologie..._

 _\- Et ton père?_

 _\- Mon père était un bon vivant qui adorait la cuisine de ma mère_ , dis-je en souriant.

 _\- Donc si tu suis les traces de ta maman, ton futur chéri aura de bons petits plats à manger._

 _\- Je n'ai pas hérité du gène "bonne cuisinière"!_

 _\- Ça s'apprend ça..._

Je fermai les yeux en me laissant aller sur True Colors de Phil Collins. Une nouvelle musique s'enchaîna, un peu plus rock et Owen pris mes mains pour me faire danser, malgré qu'il ne soit pas excellent dans le domaine! D'ailleurs, moi non plus, étant habituée au classique et non au rock... On se mit à rire, alors qu'il me faisait tourner dans tous les sens jusqu'à s'emmêler les bras. Je me retrouvai le dos contre son torse, nos bras croisés sur mon ventre, à rire à pleins poumons en plein milieu de la piste. Il riait aussi près de mon oreille, puis, je sentis sa bouche se poser au creux de mon cou, s'ouvrir légèrement pour m'embrasser sous l'oreille. La pointe de sa langue me titilla, et cet ensemble, qui ne dura pas plus de 3 secondes me fit sursauter. J'envoyai valdinguer ses bras, et me retournai face à lui, furieuse.

 _\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend?!_ M'indigné-je.

 _\- Désolé!_

 _\- T'as vraiment un sérieux souci!_

Je criai par-dessus la musique, et grâce à ce bruit assourdissant, seulement lui m'entendait. Je partis vers l'entrée de la boîte de nuit, d'un pas rageur. Le grand roux me rattrapa avant que je sorte.

 _\- Amelia, ça va ok? Ce n'était qu'un simple bisou dans le cou!_

 _\- C'était peut-être un simple bisou dans le cou pour toi, mais merde Owen, on est censé prouver qu'on n'est pas ensemble! Bien joué, bravo!_

 _\- On ne connait personne ici! Tu en fais tout un drame..._

 _\- J'en fais tout un drame, oui! Tu fais ça à toutes tes nanas si tu veux, mais je ne suis pas l'une d'elle, alors ta bouche tu vas la poser ailleurs!_

 _\- Très bien._

Il me planta là, et retourna dans la grande salle. Je pris le temps de me calmer, avant d'y retourner un bon quart d'heure après pour demander à Jo de rentrer. Je vis Owen, accoudé au bar, trois filles autour de lui comme des abeilles qui vont butiner la même fleur. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je vis qu'il était très énervé rien que dans sa façon de crisper la mâchoire. Je soupirai. "Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop".

 _\- Amelia! Je te cherchais!_ Lança Jo.

 _\- On peut rentrer s'il te plait?_

 _\- Oui, ok, on y va._

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alex, qui comprit et se dirigea vers Owen.

 _\- On va chercher les affaires, viens_ , continua-t-elle.

Quelques minutes après, nous avions récupéré nos vestes et sac à mains. Alex revint, seul.

 _\- Et Owen?_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Il veut rester là, il a ses clés._

J'eus un pincement au cœur, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. On partit sans un mot, et on fut rapidement arrivés à l'appartement.

J'étais allongée dans le lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Une heure que nous étions rentrés, mais Owen toujours pas. 4H. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et un gloussement qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Des bruits suspects d'embrassades, et là, un zip. Je ne veux pas savoir s'il provient d'un blouson, ou d'une braguette. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de trouver le sommeil, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Oh non pitié, me dites pas qu'il a oublié que j'étais là, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver confrontée à ce genre de... d'intimité! En ouvrant les yeux, je vis Owen, torse-nu, en train de farfouiller dans un tiroir de sa commode. Il déchira quelque chose, et partit aussi rapidement. Curieuse, je me levai et partis voir ce qui se trouvait dans cet endroit : des capotes. Ok. A quoi je m'attendais en même temps? Je rejoignis le lit, collai mon oreiller contre mes oreilles, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre les gémissements et autre bruits parvenant du salon. Le baisodrome avait reprit du service, pour ma plus grande déception.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui je le souhaite vous plaira :) Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 14.

Une porte qui claque et me réveille en sursaut, puis cinq minutes après Owen qui s'allonge à côté de moi dans le lit sans un mot. En tournant mon visage vers le radioréveil, je vois qu'il est 5H45. Je soupirai et je le vis relever la tête pour me regarder, sûrement surpris de me voir éveillée. Il reposa lourdement sa tête contre son oreiller et brisa le silence.

 _\- Tu ne dors pas?_

 _\- Avec le bordel que vous avez fait, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu dormir._

 _\- Tes répliques cinglantes manquaient_ , rétorqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

 _\- Il ne fallait pas demander alors._

Je me tournai, dos à lui, pour retrouver le sommeil.

 _\- Tu m'as gonflé Amelia ce soir_ , continua-t-il.

 _\- C'est cool._

 _\- Arrête de réagir comme ça!_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise hein?_

 _\- Je t'ai fait un bisou dans le cou, depuis quand c'est un crime?!_

 _\- On est amis Owen, les amis ne se font pas des bisous dans le cou comme... comme ça!_

 _\- Comme ça?_ dit-il amusé.

 _\- Avec... j'ai senti ta langue!_

 _\- Tu as trouvé ça dégoutant?_

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit ça_ , fulminai-je, _ce sont simplement des choses qui se font quand tu es en couple avec la personne, ou dans tes plans cul, hors je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre!_

 _\- Je vois. Ecoute, on dansait l'un contre l'autre, tu riais, j'avais ton cou à trois millimètre de moi et j'ai craqué. Ô grande Amelia, je vous prie d'excuser ce geste déplacé!_

A mon tour, je ris.

 _-Pff t'es con. Laisse-moi dormir._

 _\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à la nana qui vient de partir, mais moi au moins je ne pars pas en claquant la porte, je vais sagement dormir aussi._

 _\- Tu me déçois tellement quand tu fais ça..._

Un blanc s'installa. Pourquoi?

 _\- Tu le penses?_

 _\- Oui. Tu n'as pas à faire ça... J'essaie de comprendre mais vraiment ça me dépasse._

 _\- Tu m'avais dit d'aller coller ma bouche ailleurs, c'est ce que j'ai fait._

 _\- Prends toi une petite copine, oui, mais pas ça... tu te sers des filles. On n'est pas des objets. Comment le prendrais-tu si un mec se servait de ta sœur comme ça?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas de sœur Amelia, mais c'est certain que si quelqu'un te fait ça à toi, demain il n'a plus de dents._

Je ne répondis pas.

 _\- C'était la première fois?_

 _\- Première fois de quoi?_

 _\- Que quelqu'un t'embrassait dans le cou._

Je soufflai et fermai les yeux.

 _\- Bonne nuit_ , conclue-je.

Un ricanement s'échappa de sa bouche et on finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai la première, fatiguée mais incapable de me rendormir. Je quittai la chambre et m'installai en tailleur, parterre, devant la télé avec un thé. 15H. Comment une sortie en boite peut vous foutre la journée en l'air... Je fus surprise de voir que le premier à me rejoindre était Owen.

 _\- Salut_ , dit-il.

 _\- Salut._

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, les yeux encore à moitié fermés par le sommeil. Il se servit un café et s'installa sur le canapé.

 _\- Pendant tout le temps que tu passeras ici, tu ne toucheras jamais le canapé?_

 _\- Plutôt mourir_ , répondis-je.

 _\- Prends un coussin au moins, je m'en voudrais si tu avais une crampe aux fesses._

 _\- Non merci!_

 _\- Je n'y touche pas aux coussins, je les envoie valdinguer avant, promis_

 _\- Oui mais non, je préfère tout autant la moquette._

 _\- Je vois_ , dit-il en riant, _mais tu vas te casser un os tellement t'es mince._

 _\- Ne recommence pas avec mon poids!_

Il leva les mains en signe d'arrêt.

 _\- Chou?_

 _\- Mmh?_

 _\- On n'est pas fâchés hein?_

Je lui souris, en cachant la surprise de sa question. Il tapota sa joue de l'index et se pencha pour que je puisse lui faire un bisou. Ainsi, on signait la paix. Mais pour combien de temps?

Alex et Jo nous rejoignirent une vingtaine de minutes après, et se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé aux côtés d'Owen. Je ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer.

 _\- T'as fait des tiennes encore cette nuit, toi!_ Débuta Alex.

 _\- Qui donc?_

 _\- Toi abruti!_

 _\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

 _\- C'était qui?_

Owen haussa les épaules, et Alex rit avant de prendre la télécommande pour zapper.

 _\- Je vais rester en pyj' jusqu'à ce soir, moi,_ repris Jo.

Le vibreur de mon téléphone me coupa alors que j'allais lui répondre. Je fus étonnée de voir de qui il provenait, mais l'ouvris quand même.

" _Salut Amelia, tu serais dispo pour aller faire un tour aujourd'hui, ou demain? Ça me ferait plaisir de te revoir. Ryan_ "

Je souris et montrai le SMS à Jo qui sourit.

 _\- Ameliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ Cria-t-elle.

 _\- Arrête!_

 _\- Et un petit rencard pour la demoiselle, un!_

 _\- Je réponds quoi?_

 _\- Bah oui banane!_

 _\- On peut être mis au courant?_ Renchérit Owen.

 _\- Ryan vient de lui envoyer un message!_

 _\- Ryan? Le pote de Louis, qui fait du droit_? Demanda Alex.

J'acquiesçai et Alex me sourit. Je commençai à taper une réponse en proposant demain après-midi, sous le regard de Jo.

 _\- Faites vous un ciné?_ Proposa Jo.

 _\- Pas très pratique pour parler_

 _\- Mais très pratique pour s'embrasser!_

 _\- Je..._

 _\- Sympa pour paraître être une fille facile_ , commenta Owen.

Je haussai les sourcils et Jo le fusilla du regard.

 _\- Allez boire un verre alors?_

 _\- L'après-midi? Non... on peut aller au parc manger une crêpe?_ Dis-je.

 _\- Oui, cool, vas-y propose lui._

J'ajoutai cela au SMS avant de clôturer par un "bisous" avant d'envoyer.

 _\- Trop cool! Plus qu'à te trouver une tenue!_ S'exclama Jo.

 _\- On verra demain!_

 _\- Tu vas l'embrasser?_ Me demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

 _\- Non... pas au premier rendez-vous._

 _\- Foutaise! On s'en tape de premier ou dixième rendez-vous... si il te plait, fonce!_

Je souris en secouant la tête, et la fin de journée fut très rapide. Une fois dans le lit avec Owen, la lumière éteinte, il entama la conversation.

 _\- Tu penses que c'est une bonne chose de voir Ryan demain?_ Demanda-t-il.

 _\- Pourquoi ça ne le serait-pas?_

 _\- Je ne le sens pas ce type._

 _\- Il est très gentil, et il fait du droit donc à mon avis ce n'est pas un psychopathe!_

 _\- Ah parce que pour toi, tu es criminel selon ce que tu étudies?!_ Me répondit-il d'un air amusé.

 _\- Oui, et je pense que notre branche est bourrée de criminels._

 _\- Déconne pas... je vais avoir peur de m'endormir à côté de toi maintenant._

 _\- On ne fait qu'aller se promener et manger une crêpe._

 _\- Ce qui signifie que les criminels ne sont pas censés aimer les crêpes?_

Je me mis à rire.

 _\- Arrête!_ Dis-je.

 _\- D'accord, d'accord... Ne rentre pas trop tard c'est tout. Et envoie moi un SOS si tu as besoin que j'accours._

 _\- Oui._

Je me fis rouler jusqu'à lui, déposai un bisou sur sa joue, et roulai vers mon côté du lit.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Je t'en prie chou._

Puis, on s'endormit.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour! Joyeux Halloween! :) J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci pour toutes les reviews :) Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Je rentrai de deux petites heures en compagnie de Ryan, ravie. J'eus à peine ouvert la porte d'entrée que j'entendis Jo dire "Ah la voilà!". J'enlevai mes chaussures et les rejoignis devant la télévision, un sourire figé sur mon visage.

 _\- Aloooooooooooors?_ S'impatienta-Jo.

Je lui souris un peu plus et elle se leva en applaudissant, m'attrapa par la main pour m'emmener dans la chambre d'Alex. On s'installa à plat ventre sur le lit.

 _\- Raconte moi tout!_

 _\- Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose... mais c'était super. On s'est retrouvé au parc, j'étais assez mal à l'aise tu vois, j'avais peur qu'on n'ait rien à se dire! Mais en fait pas du tout... Directement on est allés s'asseoir dans l'herbe, on a commencé à parler et les sujets s'enchaînaient tu vois? C'était hyper naturel, il est vraiment à l'écoute et posé. Il avait emmené des bonbons donc on a picoré comme ça._

 _\- Il n'a rien tenté?_

 _\- Non, enfin juste il est assez tactile, il me caressait le bras parfois, ou le dos mais il n'a pas cherché à m'embrasser._

 _\- Il est sans doute très respectueux. Vous allez vous revoir?_

 _\- Il m'a proposé qu'on mange ensemble cette semaine donc je pense que je vais accepter..._

 _\- Trop bien! Je suis trop contente pour toi!_

 _\- Merci! Vous avez fait quoi vous cet après-midi?_

 _\- On a regardé un film, et là, les garçons jouent à la play. Par contre Owen pistait son portable tout le temps..._

 _\- Il a un souci dans sa tête_ , dis-je en riant.

 _\- Moi je pense surtout qu'il en pince pour toi._

Je secouai la tête.

 _\- Ne recommence pas!_ Dis-je.

 _\- Ça se tiendrait._

 _\- Il n'en pince pas pour moi, il s'inquiétait juste._

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

 _\- Je pense que s'il en pinçait pour moi, ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait agi. Ce n'est pas le genre de mec à réfléchir avant d'agir... et ce n'est pas comme s'il lui manquait des occasions._

 _\- Ce n'est pas faux. Puis bon, toi maintenant tu as Ryan!_

 _\- On n'est pas ensemble_

 _\- Mais ça ne saurait tarder! Amelia et Ryan, ça le fait, ça sonne bien!_

Elle se mit à rire et me chatouiller, ce qui me fit rire avec elle. On finit par rejoindre le salon où Alex et Owen étaient en pleine partie de voitures. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Owen me bombarde de questions, pourtant il se contenta de me sourire, tout comme Alex et ils se reconcentrèrent sur leur partie. Je fis à manger avec Jo et on mangea sur la table basse entre deux parties de voiture. Je pris la manette d'Owen pour faire une partie contre Alex.

 _\- Viens t'asseoir sur le canap' Amelia!_ Me proposa-t-il.

 _\- Non merci, je suis bien assise par terre._

Owen esquissa un sourire et m'attrapa de force... pour me poser sur ses genoux. Je ne dis rien, et on entama la partie. Autant dire qu'Alex est mauvais perdant, de ce fait il met tout en œuvre pour gagner et se croit vraiment au volant de la voiture. Je manquai de me prendre des coups de manette! J'avais un tour de retard, quand Owen posa ses mains sur les miennes pour commander un peu la manette et m'aider à rattraper Alex. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne le vit pas comme ça et se pencha pour taper sur les bras d'Owen.

 _\- C'est de la triche! Bouge!_ S'exclama Alex.

 _\- Elle a un tour de retard Alex, et c'est une fille! Je l'aide juste un peu!_

 _\- Non, dégage!_

Il poussa ses mains en riant, mais au moment de retourner vers sa manette, il agrippa sa manche à mon pendentif, et en tirant il brisa la chaîne de perles. Tout se passa au ralenti : la chaîne tomba avec le pendentif, des perles roulèrent par terre... tout comme mes larmes. Je vis les yeux de Jo s'écarquiller, la grimace d'Alex, et en un mouvement je ramassai ce qu'il restait du collier avant de partir en pleurant dans la chambre d'Owen. J'entendis Jo engueuler Alex mais tout semblait sourd, flou.

Une bonne demi-heure que j'étais allongée à pleurer. J'entendis la porte grincer, puis se refermer. Owen s'accroupit devant moi avec un regard inquiet, et essuya mes larmes. Il attrapa ma main gauche fermée sur le collier, et le récupéra en s'asseyant près de mon ventre. Il ouvrit son autre main sur les perles qu'il avait certainement récupérées dans le salon.

 _\- On peut peut-être le réparer?_ Dit-il.

Je secouai la tête négativement.

 _\- J'ai pris toutes les perles, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué_ , explique-t-il.

 _\- C'est foutu, l'attache s'est fendue de la chaîne et le pendentif s'est cassé du socle._

Il fronça les sourcils, attrapa une boîte qui traînait et y déposa tout dedans.

 _\- Décale toi._

Je me poussai vers l'autre côté du lit, et il s'assit en tailleur à côté de moi. Sa main passait doucement dans mes cheveux.

 _\- Il était à ta maman ce collier?_

J'acquiesçai.

 _\- Il n'a pas fait exprès... je comprends que tu lui en veuilles, mais malheureusement tout s'est passé vite._

 _\- Je sais._

J'essuyai mes larmes pour la millième fois.

 _\- Elle le portait pendant l'accident. Je lui avais laissé pour l'enterrement, mais au moment de dire au revoir avant qu'ils renferment les cercueils je l'ai récupéré. J'ai l'impression que c'est son cœur que j'ai gardé. Et là... il est brisé._

 _\- Oh Amelia... le pendentif est intact d'accord? Il s'est juste cassé du socle. Mais j'imagine à quel point ce bijou est important pour toi._

 _\- Je me sens vide sans lui._

Il se tut, me réconfortant par des caresses sur mon front.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas finir de manger? Je peux te l'amener ici._

 _\- Non merci_ , répondis-je.

On toqua à la porte : Alex et Jo passèrent leur tête.

 _\- Excuse moi Amelia, si il faut payer quoique ce soit je le ferai,_ déclara Alex.

 _\- Laisse tomber, il est irréparable mais je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès._

 _\- Tu es sûre qu'on ne peut pas l'amener au bijoutier?_ Demanda Jo.

 _\- Non, tout est désuni, même la chaîne s'est bloquée._

 _\- Vraiment, je suis désolé..._

J'acquiesçai et ils finirent par me laisser en tête à tête avec Owen, apaisant.

 _\- Je vais me changer,_ m'annonce-t-il.

Il embrassa mon front et partit dans la salle-de-bain d'à côté. J'en profitai pour faire la même chose, et me couchai directement en reniflant bruyamment. Pas très élégant. Owen revint peu après.

 _\- Il t'a embrassé le psychopathe?_ dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je secouai la tête.

 _\- En plus d'être un psychopathe, c'est un mollasson!_

J'esquissai un sourire.

 _\- On peut éteindre?_

 _\- Oui chou._

Il s'installa dans le lit, et j'éteignis la lampe de chevet. Des soubresauts m'envahissaient parfois, entre larmes et reniflements. Cela ne faisait même pas dix minutes que nous avions éteint, mais je sentis Owen poser une main sur ma nuque.

 _\- Tu veux dormir dans mes bras cette nuit?_ Me propose-t-il.

Je fus étonnée et tournai ma tête vers lui, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir.

 _\- Je pense que tu vas finir noyé si je m'approche de toi._

 _\- Non, je peux peut-être te servir de bouée?_

Je souris.

 _\- Viens_ , me dit-il.

Il sortit nos deux couvertures, et se rapprocha du centre du lit tandis que je faisais la même chose. Il rabattit ensuite les couettes, alors que mon visage était posé sur son épaule, mon nez dans son cou. Il m'entoura de ses bras et déposa une nouvelle fois sa main dans mes cheveux. Je me concentrai pour arrêter de pleurer, et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'epsère que vous allez bien:) Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça me touche beaucoup :) Bonne lecture ! Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 16.

Le réveil sonna et me sortit du sommeil. Je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours contre Owen, ce qui me fit prendre la poudre d'escampette : je filai dans la salle-de-bain pour prendre une douche rapide. En revenant habillée dans la chambre, je levai les yeux au ciel face à Owen dormant comme un bébé en serrant son oreiller. Je m'assis près de lui.

 _\- O', faut te lever._

 _\- Je commence plus tard aujourd'hui..._

 _\- Ah ok. A plus._

 _\- Bonne journée chou._

Malgré sa voix ensommeillée, il paraissait de bonne humeur. Je n'avais donc pas dû prendre toute la couverture, ou l'écraser de trop durant la nuit. Je partis dans la cuisine faire couler le café, et vis Jo arriver avec Alex.

 _\- Salut_ dit-il.

 _\- Salut_

Jo me fit un bisou en passant, puis je fronçai les sourcils.

 _\- Alex, tu es déjà debout?_

 _\- Oui, pourquoi?_

 _\- O' m'a dit que vous commenciez plus tard aujourd'hui_

Il fut surpris, et visiblement il n'était pas au courant. Il partit vers la chambre, sans doute pour demander confirmation.

 _\- Amelia, pour le collier..._ débuta Jo.

 _\- S'il te plait n'en parlons pas_

 _\- Juste il n'est vraiment pas bien à cause de ça._

 _\- Je sais, je ne lui en veux pas._

Elle me refit un bisou et on sirota notre café. Alex nous rejoignit.

 _\- Alors?_ Demanda Jo.

 _\- Oh, on commence plus tard, j'avais juste oublié. Mais tant pis, j'irai bosser!_

Petit-déjeuner pris, on quitta rapidement l'appartement.

A la fin de la journée, on rentra rapidement et je me mis directement au boulot, ayant un dossier à rendre pour la semaine d'après. Le calme régnait dans l'appartement, et je soupçonnai Jo de bosser également pendant qu'Alex jouait à ses jeux vidéos. Nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles d'Owen de la journée, même s'il avait rejoint Alex en cours dans la matinée. Le midi, il s'était éclipsé nous laissant manger tous les trois. Au bout d'une heure, j'avais bien avancé quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et Jo lancer un "Salut!". Owen devait être rentré. En effet, quelques secondes après, il pénétra dans la chambre.

 _\- Hey_ dit-il en souriant.

 _\- Bonne journée Casper?_

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche.

 _\- Je t'ai manqué?_

 _\- Non, tu as juste été invisible aujourd'hui. C'est bizarre!_

 _\- Ah Amelia... toujours très curieuse._

Soudain, alors que durant toute la conversation j'étais restée plongée sur mon dossier, je sentis quelque chose glisser sur mon cou. En fronçant les yeux, je regardai et vis le collier de ma mère qui rejoignait mon cou. Je me mis à trembler malgré moi et me retournai face à lui.

 _\- Tiens, il ne manque que 2 perles qui étaient irréparables, et le fermoir a été changé._

Il me les posa sur le bureau. Les larmes me montèrent, ma vue devint floue et je touchai le collier avant de me jeter dans ses bras.

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier_ dis-je.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à le faire_

 _\- Bien sûr que si, c'est tellement important pour moi..._

 _\- Ça me fait plaisir._

 _\- Comment tu as fait?_

 _\- J'ai simplement été chez un bon bijoutier._

 _\- Dis moi combien je te dois_

 _\- Non._

Il embrassa ma joue et je me reculai.

 _\- Je t'en prie, dis moi..._

 _\- Non, ce n'est rien, et vraiment ça me fait plaisir chou. Ne te sens redevable en rien, mais je ne veux plus te voir pleurer!_

J'acquiesçai et le remerciai une nouvelle fois.

 _\- Tu bosses sur quoi? Je peux t'aider?_ Me proposa-t-il.

 _\- Non merci, j'en ai marre. C'est un dossier communication, il faut inventer une marque et imaginer un plan de communication, avec les medias, les slogans accrocheurs, les affiches etc..._

 _\- Intéressant!_

 _\- Oui, mais ça me prend la tête._

 _\- Allez, viens, on va se changer les idées avec une petite bière._

Je lui souris et on partit dans le salon pour proposer un apéritif. Directement Jo regarda mon collier.

 _\- Il n'est pas cassé?_ S'exclama-t-elle.

 _\- Owen l'a fait réparer._

Elle haussa les sourcils et Alex sourit.

 _\- Ouf! Dis moi combien je te dois!_ Commenta Alex à Owen.

 _\- Rien, t'inquiète._

 _\- Du coup tu as dû faire changer des pièces?_ Demanda Jo.

 _\- Presque pas, le fermoir, et il a réduit le collier de deux perles qui étaient vraiment cassées. Pour la chaîne il a juste échangé deux maillons et puis le pendentif a été ressoudé._

Je lui souris, éternellement reconnaissante, et on trinqua avec nos bouteilles de bières. C'est à ce moment-là que je reçu un SMS de Ryan.

" _Coucou Amelia, serais-tu disponible demain soir pour aller manger un bout...? Je peux passer te prendre à 19H si tu es ok. Passe une bonne soirée, Ryan._ "

Je souris et répondis que c'était d'accord. Visiblement, mon sourire n'échappa pas à ma meilleure amie.

 _\- C'est Ryan?_

 _\- Oui, on mange ensemble demain soir_

 _\- Wouhouuuu! Bon, surtout pas de fromage, pas de fruits de mer, et pas d'ail!_

Alex rigola alors que je la dévisageai : merci mais je ne suis pas folle, ni inculte!

 _\- Pourquoi? Vous comptez vous embrasser?_ S'intéressa Owen.

 _\- Je ne sais pas,_ dis-je en haussant les épaules. _Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir._

Je passai ma soirée à parler par message avec Ryan, sans que ce soit des discussions approfondies, c'était très agréable. Je partis me doucher après manger, et souhaitai bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de me faufiler dans le lit. Je retirai mon collier et inspectai les travaux impeccablement réalisés... J'avais une chance incroyable d'avoir un ami comme Owen. Je déposai le bijou sur la table de nuit au moment où Owen passait la porte.

 _\- Fatiguée?_

 _\- Un peu_ , répondis-je

 _\- Je vais me changer._

J'acquiesçai et il rejoignit la salle-de-bain quelques instants avant de revenir pour se mettre sous les draps.

 _\- Vous allez manger où demain?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas_

 _\- Tu me diras? Histoire de pouvoir venir te chercher s'il y a un souci_ , rétorque Owen.

 _\- Pourquoi vois-tu le mal partout?_

 _\- Parce que je sais comment sont les hommes..._

 _\- Il n'est pas comme toi._

Il haussa les sourcils, et je cru un instant que je l'avais blessé. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il est blessé.

 _\- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça_

 _\- Non mais j'ai compris._

 _\- On s'embrassera, tout au plus._

Il acquiesça.

 _\- Tu sais comment faire?_

 _\- Ça viendra tout seul,_ dis-je en riant.

 _\- Sans doute!_

Il avait dit cela avec un léger sourire en coin, presque amusé.

 _\- On peut éteindre?_ Demandé-je.

 _\- Oui._

Il se pencha vers la table de nuit pour nous plonger dans le noir et on fut rapidement installés chacun de notre côté, prêts à dormir.

 _\- Bonne nuit chou._

 _\- Bonne nuit O'... et merci encore._

 _\- Je t'en prie._

Je m'endormis rapidement.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour toutes les reviews, je prends en compte vos remarques. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 17

 _\- Amelia, Ryan est là!_ Cria Jo.

J'ajustai ma robe bustier bleue devant la glace en criant que j'arrivais. Owen qui devait rejoindre le salon passa devant la salle-de-bain et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte en me voyant.

 _\- Eh, ça va aller!_

 _\- J'angoisse un peu_ , avoué-je.

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que... je ne sais pas ce que je veux, ni ce qu'il veut._

 _\- Vous êtes grands, si t'as envie d'aller plus loin, vas y, si tu n'as pas envie tu dis non, et s'il ne te respecte pas il aura affaires à moi, ok?_

 _\- Ok..._

Il me fit un bisou sur le front.

 _\- Tu es magnifique chou._

 _\- Merci_ dis-je en souriant.

Je lui fis un bisou et il m'accompagna vers l'entrée. Ryan me sourit directement et je lui dis bonjour timidement.

 _\- Tu es superbe Amelia_ commença Ryan.

 _\- Merci, c'est gentil..._

 _\- Allez, filez, passez une bonne soirée!_

 _\- Merci_

Owen me murmura "SMS si y'a un souci" avant de nous faire un signe de main et de partir rejoindre Jo. On quitta l'appartement et on monta rapidement dans sa voiture.

 _\- Alors comment tu vas?_ Demanda-t-il.

 _\- Bien! Et toi?_

 _\- Aussi. T'aimes la cuisine italienne? Je connais un petit endroit sympa._

 _\- Oui, parfait!_

 _\- En avant alors!_

On roula en parlant de notre journée, puis il se gara devant un restaurant à l'ambiance cosy. On s'installa et mon angoisse s'évapora petit à petit.

 _\- Mais en fait tu vis chez Owen?_

 _\- Juste ce mois-ci, parce qu'on a eu un incendie dans l'immeuble où on vivait avec Jo, et du coup ils font pas mal de travaux. Les garçons nous dépannent._

 _\- Ah d'accord!_

Je m'aperçu qu'il était soulagé.

 _\- Tu t'imaginais quelque chose?_

 _\- Tu sais, Jo et Alex étant en couple, mon imagination peut aller loin parfois._

 _\- Il n'y a rien entre O' et moi, c'est purement amical._

 _\- Ok_ , conclut-il avec un sourire en coin.

On poursuivit notre rendez-vous en parlant de choses différentes, jusqu'à aborder le fatidique sujet...

 _\- Et sinon, niveau relations amoureuses?_

 _\- Euh... je suis célibataire._

 _\- Ravi de l'apprendre_ , dit-il en riant, _mais t'en es où, tu cherches quoi...?_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation Ryan._

J'observais son visage, et il ne cilla pas. Je baissai les yeux gênée, et le silence sembla durer une éternité.

 _\- Ok, et tu aimerais quelque chose de sérieux je suppose?_

 _\- Oui. Je ne suis pas branchée histoire d'un soir._

 _\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je cherche du sérieux!_

Je lui souris.

 _\- J'ai eu une relation de quatre ans, de 16 à 20 ans, et ça fait une bonne année que je m'amuse. Sauf que ça ne m'amuse plus tu vois_ m'avoue-t-il.

 _\- Quatre ans! Quand même!_

 _\- Ouais..._

On changea rapidement de sujet, ce qui m'arrangea bien. Durant le dessert, il se décida à me prendre la main quelques secondes. Je me posai rapidement la question de "est-ce que je la retire", "est-ce que j'en ai envie" ou pas... et optai pour la laisser au chaud contre sa paume.

Une fois dans la voiture, il me raccompagna jusqu'à l'appartement en silence. Il s'y gara rapidement.

 _\- Je te raccompagne en haut?_ Propose-t-il.

 _\- Si tu veux, oui._

On descendit et on pénétra dans l'immeuble pour monter les deux étages.

 _\- Merci en tout cas pour la soirée et le repas._

 _\- Je t'en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir, et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres._

Je souris, intimidée, et on arriva devant la porte.

 _\- Bon quand tu t'ennuies, ou que tu as envie, n'hésite pas, tu as mon numéro..._

 _\- Pas de souci!_

Il glissa sa main contre ma joue en souriant.

 _\- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée en tout cas_

 _\- Moi aussi, vraiment_

Dans ma tête, j'avais envie de rugir et de crier "Embrasse-moi!" mais je n'en eus pas besoin puisque je vis son visage s'approcher très lentement. Son front se colla au mien et je fermai les yeux, sentant des papillons dans mon ventre. Malheureusement, ses lèvres n'atteignirent pas les miennes puisque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Je dévisageai Owen qui avait les sourcils haussés.

 _\- Salut!_ Commença Owen.

 _\- Euh salut..._ repris Ryan.

 _\- J'allais descendre voir si ça allait vu que je te voyais pas monter..._ me dit-il.

 _\- Ça va, on se dit juste au revoir._

Il me sourit et resta planté là, les bras croisés. J'attendais qu'il rentre, mais il n'en fit rien ce qui m'énerva très vite.

 _\- Bon, Amelia, on s'appelle_ , me dit Ryan.

Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et salua Owen de la tête avant de partir rapidement. J'entrai dans l'appartement, furieuse.

 _\- Elle est où Jo?_ Demandé-je.

 _\- Ils sont sortis avec Alex._

Je soupirai et enlevai mes chaussures, posai mon sac à main dans l'entrée puis je filai dans la salle-de-bain.

 _\- Tu n'as pas envie de me raconter?_

 _\- Ah non Owen, vraiment pas!_

 _\- Pourquoi?!_

 _\- Tu as tout fichu par terre je te signale! Tu m'espionnais ou quoi?!_ M'exclamé-je.

 _\- Comment ça j'ai tout fichu par terre! Tu es restée 3H seule avec lui, t'avais tout le temps de faire ce que tu voulais avec! C'est pas sur un palier de porte qu'on s'embrasse je te signale!_

 _\- Ah oui? Moi je trouve ça très romantique pourtant. Mais de toute façon, oui, tu as tout fait foirer!_

 _\- Alors il te plait!_

 _\- Oui, il me plait!_

 _\- Je n'y crois pas Amelia, c'est un abruti fini!_

 _\- Tu ne le connais pas!_

 _\- Toi non plus, pas en trois fois que tu le vois!_

 _\- Je le connais quand même plus que toi, on parle beaucoup quand on se voit et c'est quelqu'un de posé!_

 _\- Qui a autant enchaîné les conquêtes que moi à la fac!_

 _\- Non, toi tu détiens tous les records Owen._

Il fut surpris mais resta pendant que je me démaquillais.

 _\- Et tu voulais qu'un type comme ça t'embrasse, alors qu'il en a vu passer 15 ce mois-ci?!_

 _\- Il veut du sérieux, il me l'a dit!_

 _\- Facile de le dire pour embobiner quelqu'un! Ouvre les yeux!_

Je secouai la tête, lassée de cette discussion.

 _\- Si tu cherches juste à te faire embrasser par un gars pareil alors..._

 _\- Alors quoi?_

J'arrêtai mon coton près des yeux et lui lançai un regard noir. Il s'approcha rapidement, écarta mon bras et m'embrassa sèchement. Un véritable smack. Je fronçai les sourcils et lui donnai un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

 _\- Connard!_ Crié-je.

 _\- Quoi? Je m'en voulais juste que tu n'aies pas pu avoir ton bisou, maintenant c'est chose réparée!_

Il haussa les épaules en riant et quitta la salle-de-bain. Les larmes surgirent hors de mes yeux et je me démaquillai au plus vite pour aller me coucher. Il était étendu dans le lit, et en me voyant pleurer il fut choqué.

 _\- Calme toi chou, qu'est-ce que tu as?_

 _\- Tu es un salop. Tu me dégoûtes._

 _\- Euh, tu m'expliques là?_

Je m'allongeai sous la couette et éteignis la lumière.

 _\- Amelia, je te parle!_

 _\- Et moi j'ai pas envie de parler à un abruti_ , rétorquai-je en reniflant.

 _\- Quand tu auras terminé de me traiter de tous les noms..._

 _\- Tu le mérites._

 _\- Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai ouvert la porte au mauvais moment? Oh mille excuses sa majesté Amelia! J'ai vu la voiture garée, j'ai patienté un peu mais je ne vous avais pas vu descendre! J'avais juste peur pour toi!_

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ça que je t'en veux le plus._

 _\- Ah_ , dit-il en soupirant. _Donc?_

 _\- Tu m'as volé la joie de mon premier baiser. C'est égoïste. Dans la tête d'une fille, c'est important._

Il resta dans le silence et au bout de dix minutes sans réaction, je fermai les yeux pour m'endormir, sauf que je l'entendis soupirer.

 _\- Je suis désolé…_

Je soupirai à mon tour.

 _\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je regrette._

 _\- Pas autant que moi,_ dis-je froidement.

Ma remarque cinglante le fit changer de position. J'entendis le matelas grincer et il se rapprocha de moi.

 _\- Tu veux bien me laisser me rattraper?_ Me questionne-t-il.

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies un sale souvenir de ça._

 _\- Donc?_

Il appuya sur ma hanche pour me faire basculer sur le dos, et il se colla à moi et mettant sa main de l'autre côté de mon visage. J'ouvris grand les yeux, paniquée, surtout quand sa tête s'approcha. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, doucement. Au début, je restai tétanisée et je le sentis sourire mais il persévéra et agrippa ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents ce qui me fit me mettre en mouvement. Je suivis celui de sa bouche et passai un bras autour de sa nuque pour le tenir près de moi. Sa langue se fraya un passage et on joua ainsi quelques longues secondes avant de terminer. Je n'ai aucune expérience, mais je suis persuadée qu'il embrasse très bien. Je dirais même qu'il excelle dans ce domaine. Il recula sa tête et la posa dans mon cou.

 _\- Je pense que tu as menti et que tu avais déjà fait ça avant_ , dit-il en riant.

 _\- Je t'assure que non._

 _\- Ah. Étonnant. Et bien ne dis pas à Ryan que tu n'as jamais embrassé personne, il ne le devinera même pas._

 _\- De toute façon, c'est faux maintenant, on vient de briser ma virginité de bisou._

 _\- Pas faux! Tu me pardonnes?_

 _\- Mmh._

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- Mmh_

 _\- Non?_

 _\- Mmh_

 _\- Ah Amelia, tu es contradictoire!_

 _\- Bonne nuit_

 _\- Bonne nuit chou._

Il embrassa mon front, et roula jusqu'à son côté du lit alors que je m'endormais déjà.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira! Merci pour toutes les reviews, je prends en note ce que vous me demander et à partir du chapitre 20, les chapitres seront plus longs. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 18

Nous étions en train de prendre notre café à la pause entre deux cours avec Jo, quand elle secoua la tête avant de me poser la question fatidique...

 _\- Tu as l'air préoccupée Amelia, qu'est-ce que tu as?! C'est Ryan?_

 _\- Non, je t'ai déjà tout dit par rapport à Ryan_ , dis-je.

 _\- Alors?_

 _\- C'est Owen..._

 _\- Il a fait quoi?_

 _\- Je t'ai dit que Ryan ne m'a pas embrassé... mais en fait ça s'est passé un peu différemment. Owen a ouvert la porte au moment où il allait le faire._

 _\- Il vous espionnait?_

 _\- Il m'a dit que non. Il m'a dit qu'il a vu la voiture de Ryan en bas, et qu'au bout de 5 minutes sans nous voir sortir il a flippé donc au cas où il voulait descendre voir si j'allais bien..._

 _\- Il se fait toujours un sang d'encre pour toi!_

 _\- Oui... je lui en ai beaucoup voulu sur le coup!_

 _\- Tu m'étonnes_

 _\- On s'est embrassé Jo._

Ses yeux triplèrent de volume, d'une manière flippante voire irréalisable.

 _\- Comment ça?!_

 _\- On s'est un peu engueulé, et il m'a dit encore une fois que Ryan n'était pas pour moi parce que ces derniers temps, lui aussi a enchaîné les histoires d'un soir. Du coup j'ai dit que ce n'était pas pire que lui, et il m'a dit quelque chose comme "te faire embrasser par un type comme ça ne te dérange pas alors" et il m'a fait un bisou rapide. J'ai pleuré parce que..._ commencé-je en soupirant

 _\- Parce que tu voulais que ce soit un beau premier baiser, normal._

 _\- Mmh. Du coup il s'en est voulu et il s'est rattrapé..._

 _\- Je vois. T'en gardes un bon souvenir?_

Je soupirai en me posant la question, avant de répondre.

 _\- Oui, même si j'aurai voulu que ce soit avec quelqu'un qui devienne mon copain, mais malgré tout c'était pas désagréable avec lui._

 _\- Tu es sure que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour lui?_

 _\- Aucun sentiment amoureux._

 _\- Et lui?_

 _\- Je suppose que c'est la même chose_ , dis-je en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Ok..._

Elle fit une pause puis s'approcha avec un sourire en coin, et ses yeux coquins.

 _\- Il a mis la langue?_ demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

 _\- JO!_

Je pouffai de rire.

 _\- Allez dis moi!_

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Pas les choses à moitié en plus!_

Je secouai la tête et on prit la direction de notre salle de classe.

Au déjeuner, on se retrouva avec notre petite bande quand Jo reçut un coup de fil.

 _\- Oh, c'est pour l'immeuble!_ Déclara-t-elle.

Je tendis l'oreille durant la conversation mais je ne compris pas grand chose jusqu'à ce qu'elle raccroche pour me raconter.

 _\- On peut reprendre nos appartements dans une semaine! Mercredi prochain!_

 _\- Trop bien!_

Bonne nouvelle : retrouver mon lit, mes affaires, mes habitudes, mon autonomie, ma liberté... et ce sera peut-être plus simple pour voir Ryan.

 _\- A quoi tu penses chou?_

 _\- Je pense à l'arrêt de guerre pour les couvertures._

 _\- Oh, t'abuses, on avait trouvé la solution dès le début_ , dit-il en riant

 _\- Oui... mais aussi je vais pouvoir voir Ryan sans que quelqu'un nous interrompe!_

Il me fusilla du regard et se replongea dans son plat, sans un mot.

 _\- Au fait, il faut aller faire les courses pour samedi soir!_ Annonça Alex.

 _\- Oui mon chéri! On y va en sortant si tu veux.  
_

Je l'interrogeai du regard, et discrètement, elle murmura "son anniversaire!". Je souris, et elle me fit un clin d'œil.

A l'appartement, j'étais seule, étant donné que les trois autres étaient partis faire les courses, et je fis un peu de ménage en attendant. Mon portable m'interrompit, m'annonçant un nouveau SMS. Ryan.

" _Salut Amelia! J'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec toi hier... mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on attende que tu sois de retour chez toi pour qu'on continue tout ça. J'ai l'impression qu'Owen n'est pas très chaud pour l'instant, et il est préférable que tout soit à plat entre vous. J'espère que tu comprends, mais en tout cas, ça ne remet rien en cause pour moi. Appelle moi quand t'es de retour chez toi, on se programmera quelque chose. Biz! Ryan_."

Je lâchai un rugissement en balançant mon portable sur le canapé furieusement. Pile à ce moment là, je vis mes colocataires entrer, chargés comme des bœufs. Je me précipitai à la rescousse de Jo.

 _\- Merci, j'ai les doigts en compote!_ Entonne-t-elle.

On apporta les sacs jusqu'à la cuisine et on commença à ranger alors que les garçons faisaient les aller-retour jusqu'à la voiture.

 _\- Vous avez dévalisé le magasin ou quoi?_

 _\- Tu connais Alex, il a toujours peur de manquer de quelque chose!_

 _\- C'est bien ils ont à manger pour le mois entier là!_

 _\- Et à boire surtout!_

Elle me montra les trois cartons de bouteilles d'alcool qui traînaient, et le sac rempli de bouteilles de soda. Je ris et les garçons nous aidèrent en parlant foot. Mon portable sonna, et O' lut à haute voix l'émetteur de l'appel.

 _\- C'est Ryan_ annonça-t-il.

 _\- Laisse sonner_

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris, mais ne commenta pas. Je ne sais pas s'il est surpris de ma réponse, ou du ton sec que j'ai employé. Il attendit que Jo et Alex partent se doucher pour me parler.

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas?_

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Je te connais!_

J'attrapai mon téléphone, et lui montrai le SMS. Il pinça les lèvres.

 _\- Tu veux que je lui parle?_

Je haussai les épaules en secouant la tête négativement.

 _\- Si ça peut t'arranger, je le ferai! Je ne veux pas être un fouteur de merde. Je te demande juste de te méfier de lui!_

 _\- Laisse tomber, il reste une semaine, ce n'est pas grand chose_ , dis-je.

Il acquiesça et cela apaisa pour la soirée.

Après le dîner et un film, je pris la direction de la salle-de-bain pour me doucher et me coucher rapidement. Owen était déjà sur le lit, son téléphone à la main. Il me regarda passer, et me fit un petit sourire.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?_ Demandé-je.

 _\- Ca va me faire bizarre de me retrouver tout seul!_

 _\- Tu vas récupérer ton lit en entier, tu vas pouvoir réinviter 15 filles par semaine..._

 _\- Je m'en tape de ça chou_

Je lui fis un bisou avant de m'installer sous ma couette.

 _\- Tu veux que j'éteigne?_

 _\- Comme tu veux, je peux m'endormir comme ça... je suis KO._

 _\- Je vais éteindre. Bonne nuit chou._

 _\- Bonne nuit_

En effet, cinq minutes après il éteignit et je m'endormis.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! Merci pour les reviews, ça me touche à chaque fois :) Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 19

 **Samedi.**

Mes cheveux montés en chignon avec quelques mèches laissées par-ci, par-là, mes yeux cernés de noir en contraste avec mes lèvres rosées pour éclaircir l'effet de ma robe, me voilà prête pour la soirée. Nous avions passé l'après-midi à tout préparer en cuisine avec Jo, pour que tout soit parfait. Alex s'était occupé de la musique, pendant que Owen aménageait la pièce pour libérer de l'espace. Maintenant, nous terminions tous de nous apprêter. Je rejoignis Owen dans la chambre pour m'inspecter une dernière fois.

 _\- Wow..._

 _\- Ca te plait?_

 _\- Tu fais très... femme._

 _\- Tu parles_

 _\- Je t'assure! Tu es magnifique._

 _\- Merci... Tu n'es pas mal non plus!_

Il avait revêtu une chemise blanche, les deux premiers boutons étant ouverts, et il portait un pantalon noir assez moulant sur des chaussures cirées. Il me sourit en tendant une cravate noire.

 _\- Tu me la mets?_

 _\- Je suis incapable de faire un noeud,_ dis-je en riant, _je n'en ai jamais fait!_

 _\- Viens je vais t'apprendre!_

Je m'approchai de lui et il passa la cravate autour de son cou. Je pris les deux pans et fit semblant de l'étrangler, ce qui nous fit rire. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me pinça.

 _\- Arrête c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait!_

Je ris, et repris mon sérieux.

 _\- Allez, passe le grand pan au dessus du petit_

Je croisai les deux bouts de cravate, sous sa consigne.

 _\- Passe en dessous, puis encore au dessus tu croises... voilà,_ dit-il en voyant le résultat.

 _\- Après?_

 _\- Remonte le grand vers mon visage, à l'intérieur_

 _\- Comme ça?_ Répondis-je en m'exécutant

 _\- Yes! Et tu le passes dessus, dans le noeud!_

Je fis ce qu'il dit, et ajustai la cravate pour que ce soit à la bonne taille.

 _\- Et voilà mademoiselle! Tu as réussi ton premier nœud de cravate!_

 _\- Que des premières en ce moment..._

Je souris en reculant.

 _\- Oh et bien ce soir, on peut continuer_ , dit-il.

Je fus sous le choc et directement il rit en secouant les mains.

 _\- Je ne parlais pas de ça!_

 _\- Alors de quoi?_

 _\- Première cuite ou bien?!_

Je ris et fus soulagée à la fois.

 _\- Je ne sais pas_

 _\- Oh allez, on est sur place, on fait rien demain... ça peut être le bon moment!_

 _\- J'ai un peu peur de ce que je serais capable de faire O'._

 _\- Je ferai attention, tu me fais confiance non? Tu sais bien que je te protège._

 _\- Mais tu vas picoler aussi!_

 _\- Promis, je ne boirai pas plus que raison. Il faut bien que tu saches ce que c'est quand même!_

Je haussai les épaules, indécise, quand on toqua à la porte.

 _\- Les premiers sont là!_ Intervient Jo.

 _\- Que la fête commence!_ S'exclama Owen.

On accueillit les invités petit à petit, tout en commençant à boire quelques verres. Owen me faisait mes vodkas-oranges, et je restais principalement avec lui ou Jo, jusqu'à ce que Benjamin arrive, aussi extraverti que d'habitude.

 _\- Ameliaaaaaa!_ Cria Benjamin.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

 _\- Tu es belle! Tu me ferais presque virer de bord!_ Ajouta-il.

Je pouffai de rire alors qu'il imitait le tigre avec sa main.

 _\- Alors, les potins ?_ Continua-t-il.

Et ainsi, il commença à me refaire toutes les histoires de cœur du lycée. J'adore ce gars. Soudain, Owen fut à mes côtés.

 _\- Tu m'accompagnes sur la terrasse?_ Me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et le suivis mais il s'arrêta à la cuisine.

 _\- Ca monte un peu?_

 _\- Euh non, je ne crois pas,_ dis-je.

Il eut un petit rire diabolique et se frotta les mains avant de nous attraper deux petits verres.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?_

 _\- Un shooter, ça nous fera du bien!_

 _\- Tu mets quoi dedans?_

Il versa un peu de deux bouteilles en souriant.

 _\- Du Malibu, et du Baileys_ répondit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils

 _\- Tu verras, c'est très doux... mais très traître_ , ajouta-t-il.

Il me tendit mon verre et j'inspectai le contenu avant de sentir.

 _\- Cul sec. Tchin chou!_

On cogna nos verres et en le voyant faire, je l'imitai. Je fus surprise par la texture, mais le goût fut agréable. On posa nos verres sur le comptoir.

 _\- Allez viens!_

Il me prit par les épaules pour m'accompagner sur la terrasse. On s'immisça dans un groupe, où Owen refit les présentations, puis il sortit une cigarette pour la porter à sa bouche. Durant la conversation, je croisai son regard, et il haussa un sourcil en me montrant sa clope. Quitte à ce que ce soit la soirée des premières... j'acquiesçai et il prit la cigarette entre son index et son majeur avant de l'approcher de ma bouche. Je fis comme je le sentais, en inspirant et il la récupéra. J'expirai quelques secondes plus tard la fumée.

La soirée s'écoula comme ça, vodka-orange, shooter, vodka-orange, shooter... et ainsi de suite. Je crois qu'il a réussi son coup, mais malgré tout, il me surveille et ses regards me rassurent. Il est presque 3H quand tout le monde est dans un autre monde. Jo danse avec moi sur un zouk en riant comme une baleine suite à ses multiples cocktails. On dansait, dansait et dansait encore quand Owen posa sa main sur mon bras.

 _\- Tu veux une autre première?_

J'acquiesçai, très enthousiaste, et il me demanda de le suivre. On fut seul sur la terrasse.

 _\- Tu as déjà vu le jour se lever parce que tu n'es pas encore couchée?_

Je secouai la tête négativement et en effet, en me penchant un peu pour observer, je vis que le ciel s'éclaircissait, et le soleil pointait le bout de son nez.

 _\- Trop bien!_ M'exclamé-je.

 _\- Tu te sens comment?_

 _\- Je tangue, j'ai la tête embrumée, et j'ai la respiration lourdeeeeee_

 _\- Ah les bons symptômes! Pas envie de vomir?_

Je fis "non" avec la tête et il embrassa mon front.

 _\- Les gens commencent à partir, on se fait deux shooters d'affilés et on range nos bouteilles secrètes?_

 _\- DEUX? Tu veux me tuer!_ Dis-je en riant.

 _\- Allez, les derniers!_

Je le suivis en me tenant quand même à son bras et il nous servit le premier, puis le deuxième directement après.

 _\- Oh mon dieu!_ M'écrié-je.

Je me tins la tête et fermai les yeux, sentant le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. J'entendis Owen rire, mais le son était loin.

 _\- Ouvre les yeux chou!_

Je me forçai à le faire et il approcha sa tête pour souffler sur mon front bouillant.

 _\- Bois ça_ me dit-il.

 _\- Non je ne bois plus_

 _\- C'est de l'eau fraîche, allez, ça va te faire du bien_

Je pris la bouteille et avalai presque la moitié de la bouteille. Jo entra et fusilla Owen du regard.

 _\- Owen! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait! Elle n'a jamais bu comme ça!_ Cria-t-elle.

 _\- Il faut bien une première fois, ne t'inquiète pas, je gère_

 _\- T'es malade!_

 _\- Elle était d'accord, et elle n'a pas envie de vomir sinon on aurait arrêté. Laisse nous nous amuser un peu Jo!_

 _\- N'importe quoi, sérieux!_

 _\- Ca va Jo, je ne tiens juste pas debout!_ Ajouté-je.

 _\- Tout le monde s'en va de toute façon, tu vas dormir et ça ira mieux._

J'acquiesçai et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

 _\- Tu m'en veux?_ Demandé-je à Jo.

 _\- Mais non abrutie! Juste que tu devrais faire gaffe!_

 _\- O' veille sur moi_

 _\- Il a l'air ouais_ , rétorqua-t-elle d'un air mauvais.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules et on rejoignit le salon pour dire au revoir aux invités. Rapidement, on se retrouva à 4.

 _\- Zou, au lit, Amelia va dans la salle-de-bain, je vais t'aider_ commença Jo.

 _\- Laisse, je m'en occupe_ continua Owen.

 _\- Et puis quoi encore!_

 _\- Ca va je vais le faire! Bonne nuit!_ Dis-je.

Je rejoignis la chambre et Owen me suivit en disant à Jo d'arrêter son cinéma. Elle râla mais ne nous rejoignit pas. Owen enleva sa chemise en vitesse, ses chaussures, et s'approcha de moi.

 _\- Enlève tes chaussures_ ordonne-t-il.

Je levai un pied pour ôter mon escarpin mais commençai à perdre l'équilibre. Owen rit et me rattrapa. Je me tins à lui et descendis de mes talons.

 _\- Ca tourne..._ avoué-je.

Je me rapprochai de lui et laissai tomber ma tête contre son torse nu.

 _\- Une bonne grosse nuit et tu te sentiras bien mieux! Mais tu t'es amusée?_

 _\- Oui, c'est rigolo._

Je me mis à rire tandis qu'il me gardait dans ses bras.

 _\- Enlève ta robe chou._

Il allait se reculer, mais je le maintins contre moi, fatiguée.

 _\- Fais le, toi,_ Articulé-je.

Je sentis ses muscles se tendre, et il sembla hésiter. Puis, il glissa ses bras autour de mon dos pour défaire la fermeture éclair. Je sentis ses mains descendre jusqu'au creux de mes reins ce qui me donna des frissons. Je levai les yeux vers lui et je remarquai qu'il serrait les dents.

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?_ demandé-je.

Je me reculai pour l'observer, et ma robe dégringola à mes pieds me laissant en sous-vêtements. Il ferma un instant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir pour me passer mon corps au crible. Prise d'une soudaine envie, et de picotements au fin fond de mon ventre, je grimpai sur la pointe des pieds pour rapprocher nos visages.

 _\- Amelia, je... tu..._

Il s'arrêta et je m'approchai un peu plus. Résigné, et tenté, il compléta le trajet et posa doucement sa bouche sur la mienne. Nos lèvres dansèrent ensemble longtemps, très longtemps, même plus longtemps que l'autre fois. Nos langues se rejoignirent à leur tour et il plaqua ses mains dans mon dos pour me serrer contre lui. Je posai les miennes de part et d'autre de ses joues, et ce baiser m'enivra totalement. Il ramena une main dans ma nuque, caressa doucement mon épaule et fit tomber la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge dans son passage. Il continua sa descente en frôlant ma clavicule, le haut de mon décolleté et il écarta un peu son visage du mien. Je gardai mes yeux fermés, sentant mon cœur battre à tout rompre.

 _\- Ne t'arrête pas_ , susurrai-je, _s'il te plait_

Il resserra sa prise autour de moi et me fit tomber doucement sur le lit avant de se mettre en appui au-dessus de moi, en reprenant l'assaut de mes lèvres. Tendrement, il dériva et déposa des baisers dans mon cou puis sauta ma poitrine pour avancer sur mon ventre. Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée, et je baissai mes mains pour caresser son torse. Il soupira et remonta m'embrasser sauvagement. Un gémissement s'échappa malgré moi, et il recula son visage.

 _\- Pas comme ça chou, pas dans ton état._

J'ouvris les yeux pour l'interroger du regard. Il déposa un long baiser sur mon front, puis sur ma joue, et frotta son nez contre le mien.

 _\- T'as pas envie..._ soupiré-je.

Un profond ricanement se fit entendre.

 _\- Tu crois ça?_

Il colla son bassin au mien et je compris que je me trompais.

 _\- Je m'écouterais, on ne serait franchement pas en train de parler là. Mais t'as trop bu, et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles faire ça ni comme ça, ni avec moi. Je te respecte trop pour n'écouter que moi et que demain tu regrettes et m'en veuilles à mort... je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas te perdre pour ce genre de conneries._

 _\- Mmh. Merci._

Je fermai les yeux et réalisai que j'étais bien, totalement recouverte par lui.

 _\- Je peux au moins dormir dans tes bras?_

 _\- Bien sûr. Viens._

On se faufila pour se mettre sous les draps, et Owen retira son pantalon en deux secondes avant de se recouvrir de la couette.

 _\- Tu restes comme ça?_ Demande-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, ayant la flemme de bouger du lit et il ouvrit le bras pour m'inciter à venir. Je me blottis contre lui, et je ne l'entendis même pas me souhaiter bonne nuit.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Merci pour toutes les reviews. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 20

Je me réveillai, sans le mal de crâne que je redoutais, c'était quand même plus léger. En levant la tête du torse bouillant d'Owen, je vis qu'il était 16H18. .DIEU. Je relaissai tomber ma tête ce qui fit bouger O' : il se tourna face à moi et passa un bras autour de ma taille. Je réfléchis à la soirée passée, et je fus fière de ne pas avoir vomi. De plus, je me souvenais de tout... mais d'un autre côté j'aurais préféré oublier l'avant-coucher.

 _\- Comment tu te sens?_ Demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était très éraillée, preuve qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller.

 _\- Pas trop mal_

 _\- La tête?_

 _\- Un peu sourde_.

Il rit doucement.

 _\- Tu te souviens de tout?_

 _\- Oui... malheureusement_ , dis-je doucement

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Tu sais bien..._

 _\- On n'a rien fait de mal chou._

 _\- Grâce à toi_

 _\- Je t'avais dit que je te protégerais._

Il me fit un bisou sur le front.

 _\- Merci..._

 _\- Je suis partisan du laisser aller tu le sais bien, c'est pas moi qui te ferais la morale... Et puis ça reste entre nous_ , déclara-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et fus soulagée.

 _\- Moi je me rendormirais bien un peu._

 _\- Mais... Il est plus de 16H!_

 _\- Et alors? On s'en fout de l'heure, dormir n'a pas d'heure._

 _\- C'est une expression de toi ça?_ Dis-je en souriant.

 _\- Oui, inspirée de l'amour n'a pas d'âge tu vois! Tu n'es plus fatiguée?_

 _\- J'ai un peu la tête en vrac._

 _\- Alors dormons_ , répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

 _\- On ne va jamais réussir à s'endormir ce soir._

 _\- On continuera ce qu'on a commencé avant de se coucher cette nuit,_ ajouta-t-il un léger sourire en coin.

 _\- Je... euh..._

 _\- Je rigole chou._

Il ouvrit un œil, embrassa mon front et se tourna en serrant son oreiller comme un enfant. Finalement, je fis de même, et me rendormis.

Je me réveillai plus tôt que lui, et cette fois, je quittai le lit pour me rendre au salon. Je vis Jo, enroulée dans sa couette, un café à la main devant la télé. Elle me sourit, et murmura.

 _\- Enfin, je ne suis plus seule!_

 _\- Alex dort encore?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- On s'est réveillé à 16H mais on s'est rendormi nous..._

 _\- Tu ne te sens pas trop mal?_

 _\- Non ça va._

 _\- Il a abusé_ , dit-elle en souriant.

 _\- Non Jo, pas du tout. J'étais d'accord, on en avait parlé avant que tout le monde arrive, et honnêtement je lui fais confiance, je savais qu'il saurait s'arrêter, et qu'il ne pourrait rien m'arriver. Je pense que j'ai l'âge de boire comme un trou, non?_

 _\- Bien sûr mais... ça ne te ressemble pas d'avoir envie de picoler!_

 _\- Tu penses qu'il m'influence? Tu connais mon caractère je sais dire non._

 _\- C'est vrai._

 _\- J'ai juste envie de découvrir un peu la jeunesse. Je me rends compte que le fait que mes parents soient... partis, ça m'a fait sauter dix ans mentalement tu vois? Et de parler avec lui, de voir sa fougue, ça me donne envie de profiter un peu. On n'a qu'une vie finalement, et mes parents auraient voulu que je profite de la mienne comme une jeune fille et de ne pas avoir de regrets quand j'aurai 35 ans._

 _\- Tu as raison Amelia, et je suis contente si Owen a pu t'apporter ça._

 _\- Est-ce que je peux te parler d'autre chose, tant qu'on n'est que toutes les deux?_

 _\- Evidemment!_

 _\- C'est compliqué..._

 _\- Oula, j'ai peur! Tu veux un café?_

J'acquiesçai et elle se leva pour aller me servir une tasse. On s'installa sous sa couette, en tailleur et elle m'observa de manière à me faire comprendre que j'avais toute son attention.

 _\- Je me demande si je commence pas à flancher... et à m'attacher à lui…_

 _\- Rassure-moi tu parles de Ryan là?!_

Ses yeux doublèrent de volume quand elle comprit, face à mon silence.

 _\- Owen?! Mais c'est... non Amelia!_

 _\- Calme toi..._

 _\- Explique moi, on va trouver une raison à ça!_

 _\- Je n'ai rien à expliquer, c'est juste qu'on est tout le temps ensemble, je me confie énormément à lui, il me soutien dans tout... tu vois ce rôle de frère pour moi, ça a fait développer des choses et j'y pense tout le temps._

 _\- Il ne s'est rien passé dit?_

Je baissai les yeux et elle me tapa la cuisse.

 _\- On s'est juste embrassés... et un peu plus hier soir_

 _\- Putain le con, il t'a fait boire pour..._

 _\- Non_ , la contrai-je, _c'est moi, j'ai attaqué, et c'est lui qui a stoppé._

 _\- Pardon?! On parle du même là?!_

 _\- Le même_ , dis-je en acquiesçant _, j'avais un coup dans le nez, on a commencé à s'embrasser une fois dans la chambre, on a un peu dérapé et il m'a dit "Pas comme ça, pas dans ton état". Il me respecte, vraiment! Et ce matin, on a abordé le sujet, il n'y a aucune gêne..._

 _\- Je vois. Tu vas faire quoi?_

 _\- Rien..._

 _\- Pourquoi? Qui te dis qu'il ne ressent rien non plus?_

 _\- C'est d'Owen qu'on parle! Et puis même, je pense que c'est le fait de vivre ensemble tout le temps... à partir de mercredi on va reprendre nos vies et tout reviendra comme avant._

 _\- Et vis à vis de Ryan?_

 _\- Peut-être que je vais me forcer à le revoir, et qu'une fois avec lui je me rendrai compte qu'Owen ce n'était rien?_

 _\- Peut-être oui, c'est aussi surement dû à votre rapprochement euh... tactile tu vois? Puis je suppose qu'il n'est pas nul question bisou_

 _\- Mmh._

 _\- J'ai raison?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas de comparaison Jo,_ soupirai-je _, mais c'était vraiment... bon._

Elle rit doucement.

 _\- Et hier, tu aurais pu aller plus loin?_

 _\- Tellement..._ avoué-je.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, presque morte de honte de l'avouer.

 _\- Oui, bon, il doit être doué alors!_

 _\- Je suis atteinte?_

 _\- Ah ça... Tu veux que j'essaie d'enquêter pour voir si lui il est intéressé?_

 _\- Je pense qu'il ne l'est pas._

 _\- Autant être sûre, tu ne crois pas?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas_ , dis-je en haussant les épaules, _de toute façon je te connais tu vas enquêter peu importe si tu as mon autorisation, mais s'il te plait, fais le discrètement._

Elle leva la main droite : j'avais sa parole.

Les garçons nous rejoignirent quasiment en même temps, peu après notre discussion. Ils prirent également un café et s'installèrent avec nous. Belle brochette bien entassée.

 _\- Au fait Amelia, tu as des nouvelles de Ryan?_ Lança Jo.

Je ne compris pas de suite d'où lui venait la question.

 _\- Non, pourquoi?_

 _\- Comme ça, je suis curieuse!_

 _\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut ma chérie_ , commenta Alex.

 _\- Pas avec ma meilleure amie! Tu ne lui as pas envoyé de message?_

Je secouai la tête.

 _\- C'est qu'il ne te plait pas tant que ça alors_ , conclut-elle.

 _\- Je n'en sais rien…_

Owen, qui était à mes côtés, tourna sa tête vers moi. Il était presque surpris.

 _\- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue?_ Demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait chuchoté cette phrase, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'Owen entende. Je ne souhaitais pas répondre, les questions devenaient bien trop flagrantes.

 _\- Bon sang Amelia, est-ce qu'un jour je vais réussir à te caser. Owen, tu m'aides?!_ Déclara Jo.

 _\- Pour?_ Répondit l'intéressé.

 _\- Lui trouver quelqu'un!_

 _\- Moi déjà, je croyais qu'elle avait trouvé Ryan._

 _\- Visiblement..._

Je haussai les épaules sous le regard pénétrant du roux à côté de moi.

 _\- Je pense que je serais trop exigent pour elle, donc il ne vaut mieux pas que je t'aide à faire passer le casting_ , annonce-t-il.

 _\- Bon, Amelia, on va faire une liste de critères ok? Et on regardera déjà à la SSB!_ Insista Jo.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Blond, brun, roux?_ Entonna Jo.

 _\- Brun, ou roux._

 _\- Plus brun ou plus roux?_

 _\- Les deux._

 _\- Les yeux?_

 _\- Je m'en fiche! J'aime le bleu, le vert et le marron._

Elle me donna un coup discret dans la cuisse.

 _\- Mais j'aime bien les regards profonds_ , avoué-je.

 _\- Grand et bien foutu?_

 _\- J'en sais rien moi!_

 _\- Un mec un peu comme Owen?_

Nos deux regards se posèrent sur lui, et il haussa les sourcils.

 _\- Eh, ça va oui?_ Enchaina Owen.

 _\- Bah quoi, tu devrais être flatté, elle aime les roux, les yeux profonds, un peu comme toi._

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit ça,_ continué-je.

 _\- Attention, tu vas me vexer._

 _\- Si ça se trouve Amelia, ton mec il est sous tes yeux_ , réplique Jo.

Elle ajouta un rire simple, histoire de faire passer l'information sous le coup de la boutade.

 _\- Non mais Jo, t'as encore trop d'alcool dans le sang ou quoi?!_ Commenta Alex.

 _\- Surveille ta copine la prochaine fois, moi au moins, j'ai fait attention à Amelia_! Ajouta Owen.

 _\- Tu aurais pu en profiter, c'est vrai_ , fit remarquer Jo.

 _\- Je ne suis pas comme ça._

 _\- Bien sûr que si tu l'es !_

 _\- Pas avec Amelia! Je la considère comme ma petite sœur._

En temps normal, j'aurais été ravie de cette remarque, mais là... je compris le sens de notre relation.

 _\- Tu es exigent toi aussi._

 _\- Arrête Jo, ça n'a rien à voir, elle est magnifique je lui dis souvent, et je l'adore._

 _\- Mais?_

 _\- Mais je ne suis pas un mec fréquentable. Pourquoi tu insistes autant tout d'un coup?! C'est toi Alex? T'as encore des doutes?!_

 _\- Pas du tout! Je t'en aurais parlé directement_ , répliqua Alex.

 _\- Je me pose juste des questions, vous êtes très proches tous les deux! Ca suscite la curiosité des gens_ , signala Jo.

 _\- Et bien te voilà fixée!_ Dis-je.

Cela clôtura la conversation, et me plongea dans mes pensées...

 **Mercredi**  
 **  
**

Je descendis de la voiture d'Owen et il m'aida à porter mes affaires jusqu'à l'appartement.

 _\- Ça va me faire bizarre d'avoir mon lit pour moi!_ Confessa Owen _._

 _\- Tu vas t'étaler, les bras et jambes en croix je suis sûre!_

On posa tout dans l'entrée et je me sentis paniquer en avançant au salon, en repensant qu'un incendie pouvait survenir encore sans prévenir.

 _\- Ça va?_

 _\- Ouais... oui, ça va. Tu veux boire quelque chose? Enfin bon, vu que je ne suis pas venue depuis l'incendie, je suppose que le frigo est éteint, donc tout ce qui était dedans est périmé. Au final, je te propose de l'eau!_

 _\- De l'eau, très bien_ , dit-il en riant.

Je rallumai le frigo en allant dans la cuisine, et nous servis deux verres d'eau. On fit le tour de l'appartement pour voir si tout était ok, puis on partit s'installer au salon.

 _\- Tu vois Ryan après?_

 _\- Il m'a dit qu'il passerait vers 19H oui._

Il regarda sa montre pour vérifier l'heure.

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à te suivre, tu le vois, mais clairement il te plait ou pas?_

 _\- Je... j'en sais rien!_

 _\- Amelia, tu ne peux pas ne pas savoir s'il te plait ou pas! Je pense que tu as peur._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que c'est l'inconnu pour toi, tu sais que tu vas enchaîner les "premières"!_

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à être à l'aise avec Ryan…_

 _\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?_

 _\- J'esquive les questions trop personnelles, et puis je ne me sens pas capable de parler de mes parents avec lui_

 _\- Tu ne le connais pas assez!_

 _\- Tu penses? Mais toi..._

Je m'arrêtai en cours de phrase.

 _\- Chou, tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense?_

J'acquiesçai.

 _\- Tu as rencontré Ryan à une soirée, directement vous vous êtes mis en posture de drague, non? Où plutôt, vous avez fait connaissance dans le but de sortir ensemble! Vous avez sauté l'étape "on est amis" et pour moi il est là le souci! Au final, tu lui parlais de toi en te posant la question "est-ce que je vais lui plaire?"_

 _\- Tu dois avoir raison…_

 _\- Établissez un lien amical pour voir si vous pouvez faire plus._

J'acquiesçai une nouvelle fois et il embrassa ma joue.

 _\- Je me sauve, il ne va pas tarder!_ Dit-il.

Il se leva pour aller vers la porte et je le suivis.

 _\- O'?_

 _\- Yes?_

 _\- Tu veux prendre mon numéro?_

Il rit doucement.

 _\- C'est une manière de me dire que tu veux le mien?_

Je grognai en plissant les yeux, mais me sentis rougir malgré tout. Il sortit son téléphone et me le tendit pour que je note mon numéro.

 _\- Je t'envoie un SMS, tu auras le mien._

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Soyez sages avec Ryan!_

 _\- Oui!_

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et quitta l'appartement.

J'eus à peine le temps de me rasseoir qu'on toqua à la porte. En ouvrant, je vis Ryan avec un petit sourire en coin.

 _\- Salut!_

 _\- Salut, entre_ , dis-je.

Il me remercia et on s'approcha du salon.

 _\- Je viens de croiser Owen en bas!_

 _\- Oui, il m'a raccompagné, je t'avoue que je viens juste de ramener mes affaires donc on a tout posé là! Puis j'ai eu la bonne surprise de voir que le frigo était éteint donc j'ai tout à jeter..._

 _\- J'ai bien fait d'amener une bouteille de rosé toute fraiche alors!_

Il la sortit de son sac et je souris.

 _\- Tu gères!_

J'attrapai deux verres et on se posa autour de la table basse. On parla pendant plus d'une heure : les cours, mon appartement, l'incendie, mon amitié avec Jo, le fait qu'elle reste chez Alex quelques jours de plus... Tout y passa, mais je n'arrivais pas à me laisser aller comme je le faisais avec Owen et rien que de penser à cela, ça me bloquait encore plus. A un moment, il s'approcha de moi pour caresser mon épaule du bout des doigts.

 _\- Amelia?_

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- Je peux t'embrasser cette-fois?_ Demanda-t-il.

NON.

 _\- Oui..._

Il ne se fit pas prier et approcha sa bouche de la mienne. Je flippais un peu de mal faire, même si visiblement Owen avait été satisfait. Ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes puis... mon dieu, rien à voir. J'eus un léger mouvement de recul, malgré moi. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre et d'imiter une machine à laver avec sa langue. Je fronçai les sourcils et abrégeai comme je pu avec un sourire crispé. Il posa sa bouche sur mon épaule et se redressa sans un mot, sans doute satisfait. Discrètement, je pris mon portable et vis un numéro inconnu. Celui d'Owen, qui m'envoyait un SMS pour me transmettre son numéro.

« _Merci de ne pas me harceler... O'. PS : Je blague!_ »

Je souris en essayant de cacher mon envie de rire et me repris rapidement en sentant Ryan se rapprocher.

« _SOS Appelle moi_ »

Envoyé. Je n'attendis pas trois secondes que mon téléphone sonna.

 _\- Mince, excuse moi, c'est peut-être important..._

 _\- Pas de souci!_ Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je me levai et partis vers le couloir.

 _\- Allo?_

 _\- Amelia, ça va?_

 _\- Non_ , chuchotai-je

 _\- Il t'a fait du mal?_

 _\- Non... mais j'en ai marre_ , ajoutai-je tout bas.

Je l'entendis rire au bout du fil.

 _\- Tu veux que je te trouve un alibi?_

 _\- Oui!_

Il rit encore plus fort

 _\- J'hallucine! Tu veux que je vienne?_

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- J'en sais rien, ça le fera peut-être fuir._

 _\- Non, quand même pas..._

 _\- Dis lui que tu es fatiguée?!_

 _\- Mais il va encore vouloir m'embrasser_ , murmurai-je.

Encore un éclat de rire.

 _\- T'es incroyable chou!_

 _\- S'il te plait! T'es doué pour congédier les gens toi!_

 _\- Oh, eh, je t'en prie! Moi je couche avec, et je leur dis qu'elles peuvent rentrer. Je refuse que tu fasses pareil!_

 _\- Et pourquoi?_

 _\- Amelia_ , gronda-t-il, _je ne rigole pas, ne couche pas avec ce pauvre mec._

 _\- Trouve quelque chose alors!_

 _\- Putain je ne sais pas moi! Dis lui que t'as tes règles!_

 _\- Quel rapport?_ Répondis-je en riant

 _\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est une excuse que les filles adorent servir peu importe l'occasion!_

 _\- Bon, je vais y aller_ , soupirai-je, _merci quand même._

 _\- Rappelle moi après!_

Je ris et répondis un "ok" avant de raccrocher. En revenant au salon, je vis Ryan sur son portable également.

 _\- Rien de grave?_ Me demande-t-il.

 _\- Finalement non. Par contre je ne m'étais pas aperçu de l'heure et je t'avoue que je suis un peu crevée... en plus j'ai cours demain._

 _\- Pas de souci ma belle!_

"MA belle"?! NON.

Je le raccompagnai poliment à la porte en me disant que j'étais sûre de ne plus vouloir le voir. Je pris sur moi lorsqu'il m'embrassa rapidement, et fermai la porte après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Je fonçai dans la salle-de-bain me doucher, me laver les dents et rejoignis mon lit gelé après avoir enfilé une combinaison-pyjama. J'envoyai un SMS à Owen.

« _J'ai pris congés, je ne veux plus le voir!_ »

C'est comme si je l'entendais rire jusqu'ici. Il répondit rapidement.

« _Pourquoi? Il a fait quoi? Il t'a récité le Code Pénal?_ »

Je ris.

« _Non, mais je ne suis définitivement pas à l'aise..._ »

Face au silence, au froid, et à l'angoisse qu'un incendie resurgisse dans la nuit, je lui envoyai un nouvel SMS sans attendre sa réponse.

« _Je flippe à mort à l'appart_. »

Il répondit aussi vite.

« _A cause de quoi? Et pour Ryan, as-tu suivi mes conseils pour établir un lien amical d'abord?_ »

Je soupirai, quel lien amical quand visiblement lui ne cherchait qu'à avoir un bisou...

 _« Le silence, le froid... et la peur du feu. Imagine il y a un incendie pendant la nuit, je ne m'en rends pas compte...? Je crois que j'ai essayé d'être amicale. Mais lui non._ »

Il ne répondit pas, et je cru qu'il s'était endormi, jusqu'à ce que dix minutes plus tard je reçoive un appel de sa part.

 _\- Allo?_ Répondis-je.

 _\- Je suis au feu de la boulangerie à côté de chez toi._

 _\- Quoi?!_

 _\- Attends, je suis en moto c'est galère, ouvre moi la porte en bas s'il te plait, j'arrive dans 2 minutes._

Il raccrocha. Je fronçai les sourcils : ce mec est fou, mais au final, n'était-ce pas ce que je voulais au fond de moi?


	21. Chapitre 21

**Bonjour! J'epsère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira :) Bonne lecture! Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 21

Je l'entendis monter les escaliers et le vit débarquer, blouson en cuir, casque à la main, et quand il me vit il se mit à rire. Il entra dans l'appartement et posa ses affaires sur la table.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu me fais pas faire toi! Je suis crevé!_

 _\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, tu peux repartir!_

 _\- Allez, bien sûr, tu n'as rien demandé! "J'ai peur O'",_ imita-t-il.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

 _\- Puis bon, je suppose qu'aucun mec n'a dormi dans ton lit, alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une belle opportunité pour innover!_

Cette fois, je ris.

 _\- T'es con!_

 _\- En plus c'est bien, si y'a un incendie, on cramera ensemble!_

Sa remarque me fit arrêter de rire directement, et il comprit la gaffe. Gêné, il passa la main dans ses cheveux et enveloppa mon cou pour m'attirer contre lui.

 _\- Excuse-moi_ , dit-il.

 _\- Ça va, c'est rien._

 _\- Si, désolé._

J'en profitai pour me serrer plus contre lui.

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour que tu sois autant..._ me questionna-t-il.

 _\- Autant?_

 _\- J'en sais rien, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose._

Je soupirai et le tirai par le bras jusqu'à la chambre qui était plongée dans le noir. J'allumai la lampe de chevet le temps qu'il enlève son blouson, ses chaussures et compagnie. Je m'assis en tailleur, le regardant faire tout ça, et pris la parole.

 _\- Il m'a embrassé…_

 _\- Et alors? Tu m'as démonté quand je vous ai interrompu l'autre fois!_

 _\- C'était horrible_

Il termina d'ôter son tee-shirt, et pouffa de rire.

 _\- Du genre?_

Il s'attaqua à sa ceinture, puis à son jean, sans arrêter de me fixer pour que je continue de lui raconter.

 _\- Du genre... trop baveux, trop gluant trop... dégueulasse!_

Je pris une mine dégoûtée, et il rit en se laissant tomber à côté de moi.

 _\- Sérieux?! Si ça se trouve c'était son premier?_ S'interrogea Owen.

 _\- Je ne sais pas, mais non c'était ignoble O'! Ce n'est pas possible à ce point, j'espère vraiment que... que je t'ai pas fait ça!_

Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, ce qui me rassura. Je m'allongeai sur le dos alors qu'il restait à plat ventre, me questionnant encore.

 _\- Tu sais s'il a eu des relations?_

 _\- Aucune idée._

 _\- Et genre il t'a embrassé... comme ça? Genre surprise?_

 _\- Non, on était assis sur le canapé, il s'est approché mais déjà j'étais crispée, je me disais que ça ne passait pas! Il m'a caressé l'épaule et m'a demandé si cette-fois il pouvait m'embrasser. Dans ma tête je ne voulais pas, mais j'ai accepté..._

 _\- Pourquoi?!_

 _\- Parce que je me suis dit "c'est qu'un bisou" et peut-être j'aurais eu un déclic, je ne sais pas... donc je l'ai laissé faire. Mais je te jure, il a collé ses lèvres, mais autour j'étais déjà trempée, limite je me suis demandée_ _s'il savait viser alors heureusement qu'on n'a pas tenté plus hein!_

Il rit et laissa tomber sa tête sur mon ventre pour calmer son fou-rire.

 _\- Je l'ai comparé à une machine à laver, je te jure que c'est à peu près ça. Dégoûtant._

Il releva la tête et je me rendis compte de notre proximité. Il approcha légèrement son visage du mien.

 _\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas fait ça..._

Et là, aussi doucement que tendrement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Rapidement, sensuellement. Il refit la même chose, puis à la troisième il laissa sa bouche plus longtemps. Je posai ma main derrière son crâne et il joua avec mes lèvres longtemps avant d'immiscer sa langue contre la mienne. Il se hissa sur un bras pour plaquer sa paume brûlante contre ma nuque, me caressant sous l'oreille avec son pouce. Quelques instants après, il se décolla, m'embrassa une nouvelle fois comme au début et frotta le bout de son nez contre le mien avant de briser définitivement le lien.

 _\- Un baiser ça a besoin de préliminaires aussi._

 _\- O'?_

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Je crois que je pourrais passer ma vie à t'embrasser._

Il haussa les sourcils surpris et rit doucement.

 _\- Donc tu es moins dégoûtée?_

 _\- Tu devrais donner des cours. Et maintenant j'ai un moyen de comparaison. Mais si ça se trouve, c'est de ma faute._

 _\- Non, j'arrive pas à comprendre comment il a pu mal t'embrasser, c'est pas comme si on sentait que tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience!_

 _\- Tu crois?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr, laisse moi vérifier..._

Il me sourit et replongea sur ma bouche. Cette fois, il se déplaça pour se mettre au-dessus de moi, en appui sur un coude. Ses mains, plaquées sur mes joues, doigts écartés, me maintinrent en place. Lorsqu'il fit grimper d'un niveau le baiser, je me trahis en gémissant doucement. Il descendit une main sur ma cuisse découverte pour la presser contre sa hanche et se mettre entre mes jambes.

 _\- O'..._

 _\- Je sais, je sais, fais-moi confiance_

 _\- Non. Je veux que tu ailles plus loin,_ lâché-je.

Il se redressa aussitôt, choqué.

 _\- Hein?!_

 _\- Oublie._

 _\- Ah ça non! Explique-toi!_

 _\- Tu arrives à déclencher en moi des sensations... que je ne connais pas! J'ai confiance en toi... Quoi de mieux que quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance pour ça... Que de tomber sur un con qui abuse de moi, ou regretter si c'est mal fait?_

 _\- Chou... je n'aurais pas dû. Désolé._

 _\- Mais j'en ai envie, vraiment._

 _\- Tu crois ça mais..._

Je le stoppai en attrapant sa main et en le plaquant contre mon cœur, battant à vive allure. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la place qu'avait sa main, puis, je guidai sa main sur mon short, entre mes cuisses pour qu'il comprenne que j'en avais vraiment envie. Il retira sa main, presque électrocuté.

 _\- Je n'en reviens pas!_ S'exclame-t-il.

 _\- Et moi je n'en reviens pas que tu refuses après t'être tapé toute la SSB!_

Je le poussai un peu brutalement et me tournai pour éteindre la lumière. Vexée. Oui, totalement vexée. Blessée même. Il revint se coller à moi et frotta son nez dans ma nuque.

 _\- Ne crois pas que c'est de ta faute! Je veux juste que notre amitié ne se brise pas pour des histoires de cul._

 _\- Tu parles._

 _\- Chou! Ecoute, on peut faire un deal si tu veux._

 _\- Quoi?_

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

 _\- Si le 1er janvier tu n'as toujours rien fait, je m'en occupe, ok?_ Me propose-t-il.

 _\- On dirait que c'est l'achat d'un appareil photo que tu fais là._

 _\- Peu importe comment je l'ai formulé. Est-ce que ça te va?_

 _\- Non. J'ai bien compris que tu te serais forcé._

 _\- Mais arrête, pas du tout!_

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui attrapa ma main mais au lieu de la poser sur son boxer, il l'amena à l'intérieur.

 _\- PUTAIN!_ M'écrié-je.

 _\- Tu me crois maintenant?_

 _\- Tu... Je... Tu... Oh!_

Il rit.

 _\- N'empêche que ça me touche ce que tu me demandes,_ dit Owen.

 _\- Tu as raison, je veux que rien ne change entre nous._

Mensonge : s'il voulait plus, je voudrais aussi.

 _\- Alors si tout est clair entre nous, ce n'est pas ça qui changera notre relation, je m'y engage._

 _\- Pourquoi le 1er janvier?_

 _\- Parce que je veux te laisser un peu de temps pour voir si tu trouves quelqu'un. Je m'en voudrais si dans 2 semaines tu rencontres un mec._

Je regrettais presque, si je ne lui avais pas dit, est-ce qu'il aurait continué de m'embrasser, et plus?

 _\- J'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir cassé quelque chose,_ confessé-je.

 _\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi tu penses ça?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?_

 _\- Parce que... tu m'as fait rire, tu semblais totalement dégoûtée de ce soir, j'ai voulu te remontrer comme ça pouvait être agréable._

Le silence revint, mais pas longtemps.

 _\- Pourquoi tu penses avoir cassé quelque chose?_

 _\- Justement parce que je me sentais bien et en confiance. Puis bam, j'ai dit trois mots, et il y a un mur invisible qui s'est mis entre nous deux._

Comme pour me prouver le contraire, il passa son bras autour de ma hanche et appuya pour que je me retrouve sur le dos.

 _\- Je t'adore tu sais._

 _\- Moi aussi_ , soufflai-je.

Dans le noir, je ne le vis pas s'approcher mais je décelai son souffle chaud au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Je me laissai aller à nouveau, surtout quand je sentis sa main reprendre le chemin de ma hanche, puis de ma cuisse.

 _\- Premier Janvier?_

 _\- Hmm. Faut juste te préparer un peu avant_ , ajouta Owen.

Il reprit en se mettant à moitié sur moi et descendit ses lèvres dans mon cou en glissant sa main sous mon short, sur le côté de ma cuisse. Ses doigts frôlaient le bas de ma fesse de temps en temps, alors que sa bouche ne cessait de descendre. Parcourant son dos de mes doigts, je remontai vers ses cheveux puis m'attardai sur ses joues. Il remonta d'un coup et capturai mes lèvres tendrement.

 _\- On devrait dormir_ , continua-t-il.

Il embrassa à nouveau mon cou, et j'hésitai sur ma préférence entre ma bouche et ça. Je m'imprégnai de ses mouvements, et lorsqu'il tomba à côté de moi pour arrêter toute activité, je me roulai jusqu'à lui pour lui faire la même chose, une main sur son torse. Sa barbe râpait un peu ma langue, mais quand je descendis un peu plus bas sur le haut de ses pectoraux, il plongea une main dans mes cheveux pour m'inciter à continuer. J'en profitai, et fis glisser ma main le long de son torse, jusqu'à la frontière de son boxer, tendu comme jamais.

 _\- Tu préfères que j'arrête?_

 _\- Oui... Non... enfin tu comprends quoi._

Fière de moi, je souris et me rallongeai.

 _\- Je peux juste aller prendre une douche?_ Me demande-t-il.

 _\- Vas y._

Il n'hésita pas une seconde et je l'entendis grimper sous la douche, pour en ressortir assez rapidement. Il revint et se réinstalla à côté de moi. Sans demander, je me collai à lui sachant que je dormais bien mieux dans ses bras. Il en rabattit un autour de ma taille et laissa tomber sa tête de manière à ce que son menton recouvre mon crâne, mon nez dans son cou.

 _\- Tu es sur que demain, rien n'aura changé_? Le questionné-je.

 _\- Rien n'aura changé chou, mais je suis ravi que tu ne veuilles plus revoir Ryan._

 _\- Bonne nuit._

 _\- Bonne nuit._

On s'endormit aussi vite l'un que l'autre.

 **2 Décembre**

Cela fait un mois. Un mois que j'attends patiemment qu'arrive le mois de janvier. Surtout, un mois que je prends sur moi face à des sentiments qui se multiplient. On est resté aussi proches, même avec le deal, et même avec les deux autres soirées où on a fricoté dans le lit. D'ailleurs, nous sommes au lendemain de la deuxième soirée, et je bois un café à l'interclasse avec Jo.

 _\- C'est parti d'où encore votre dérapage?_

 _\- On a regardé un film_ réponds-je.

 _\- Visiblement pas!_

 _\- Oh, j'y peux rien, il y a eu une scène un peu chaude, mais vraiment mal simulée, on a rigolé et ça a dérapé à ce moment là._

 _\- Il est rentré tard, j'ai entendu la porte._

 _\- Oui, il était 2H quand il est parti._

 _\- Tu l'as vu ce matin?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Il était déjà parti quand on s'est levé... c'est bizarre_.

Je haussai les épaules et on rejoignit la classe.

Pour le déjeuner, on se retrouva avec Alex, qui faisait un peu la tête.

 _\- Ça ne va pas Alex?_ Demandé-je.

Regard noir. Oula.

 _\- Je... j'ai fait quelque chose?_

 _\- Amelia, tu te rappelles des premiers jours où tu as rencontré Owen? Nous avions eu une discussion toi et moi._

 _\- Euh, oui._

 _\- Vous merdez tous les deux!_

 _\- Oh Alex, ils ont le droit de faire ce qu''ils veulent!_ Commenta Jo.

 _\- Non! Amelia est une fille sérieuse, Owen est un briseur de cœur, ça ne mène nul part et ça va nous causer du tort à NOUS Jo._

 _\- Mais tu te trompes, c'est mon meilleur ami, rien de plus!_

 _\- Ah oui, un meilleur ami que t'embrasses?_

Je jetai un regard à Jo qui leva les mains, me montrant qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

 _\- Qui t'as dit ça?_ M'interrogé-je.

 _\- Owen! C'est mon cousin, on se parle lui et moi! Il m'a avoué tout ce qui se passe entre vous!_

 _\- Je vois_ , soupirai-je. _On ne fait rien de mal, tout est clair entre nous._

 _\- C'est ce que vous croyez._

 _\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?_

 _\- Tu es dingue de lui Amelia, et lui il a des sentiments pour toi aussi!_

 _\- Je ne suis pas dingue de lui! Et non, il n'a aucun sentiment pour moi!_

 _\- Tu parles..._

On fut interrompu par Owen qui s'assit avec son plateau en face de moi. En entendant les mouches voler, il comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose.

 _\- Euh, vous parliez de moi?_

 _\- Je vais travailler à la bibliothèque_ , conclu Alex.

Il se leva, et rapidement Jo fit de même, s'excusant et nous disant qu'elle allait lui parler. Owen, maintenant seul avec moi, me caressa la main pour me faire relever les yeux.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?_

 _\- Tu as parlé à Alex_

 _\- Ah. Oui, pour moi il était au courant vu que tu en parles à Jo, mais j'ai vite vu qu'il ne savait rien... Jo garde bien les secrets._

Je compris davantage pourquoi il en avait parlé à son cousin.

 _\- Il est contre._

 _\- Contre quoi? Il n'a rien à dire, on n'a pas à rendre de comptes à personne et de toute façon, on ne fait rien de mal!_

J'acquiesçai.

 _\- Tu as bien dormi?_

 _\- Oui ça va, et toi?_

 _\- Pas trop non_ , dit-il.

Je l'incitai à continuer par un regard. Le sien se riva dans le mien, sérieusement. Je n'avais pas vu ses yeux aussi graves depuis que je le connais.

 _\- J'ai réfléchi_ , commence Owen.

 _\- A propos de quoi?_

 _\- De toi. Tu sais, depuis qu'on se connait, je n'ai plus d'aventures, je ne cours plus après les filles_

 _\- Déjà, c'est elles qui te couraient après, et c'est faux : rappelle-toi notre soirée en boîte._

 _\- Oui, mais voilà c'est une en deux mois! Avant, c'était deux par semaine!_

 _\- Quel rapport avec moi?_

 _\- Cette nuit..._

Il soupira et passa la main sur son visage. Je le coupai.

 _\- Tu te défiles!_ M'exclamé-je.

 _\- Non chou, pas dans ce sens là._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas._

 _\- Je suis vraiment nul là-dedans mais... est-ce que tu accepterais qu'on sorte ensemble?_

 _\- Hein?!_ Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, _comment ça?!_

 _\- Un rendez-vous._

 _\- Mais on fait souvent ça!_

 _\- Non,_ répondit-il en riant, _je parle d'un rendez-vous officiel, à l'extérieur comme un restaurant ou un cinéma._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Oh mon dieu, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche!_

Il croisa les mains derrière sa tête et me fixa avec un petit sourire.

 _\- Un rencard._

 _\- Quel intérêt? Si c'est pour que je me sente mieux en janvier, ne t'en fais pas, pas besoin de faire tout un cirque! Allez, je vais en cours! Ne te prends pas la tête!_

Je me levai rapidement et accélérai le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard. Malgré tout, je me questionnais sur cette discussion. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait finalement? Je reçus un SMS.

« _Sors avec moi_ »

Je répondis

« _Pourquoi? Tu es mon meilleur ami, on ne sort pas avec son meilleur ami_ »

Aussitôt, une réponse.

« _Tu me vois vraiment comme ça? Ou plutôt QUE comme ça?_ »

Je savais pertinemment que non, mais devais-je risquer d'avouer...

« _Tu me fais peur O', qu'est ce qui se passe? A quoi as tu réfléchi cette nuit?_ »

J'entrais en cours, m'assis à ma place et attendis un bout de temps la réponse mais rien.

En sortant, je repris mon téléphone pour voir le roman qu'il m'avait adressé.

« _Amelia, tu es frustrante. Je ne suis pas très doué dans ce genre de chose, et par SMS encore moins. Rejoins moi à la fin de ton cours sur le parking._ »

Frustrante, moi?

 _\- Amelia! Tu vas où?_ Demande Jo.

 _\- Voir Owen, il veut me parler. Ca va Alex?_

 _\- Oh ça lui passera. Ecoute, avant que t'ailles voir Owen... vis ta vie, ok? Alex, il n'a rien à dire, et on ne va pas se séparer s'il se passe quoique ce soit avec son cousin!_

 _\- Je lui avais promis_

 _\- Peu importe, tu ne pouvais pas te douter qu'O' deviendrait ton meilleur ami, et que finalement tu t'y attacherais._

 _\- Il m'a proposé un rencard._

 _\- Vraiment?_

Son sourire atteignit rapidement ses oreilles.

 _\- Bien joué! Mais tu veux que je te dise un truc?_

J'acquiesçai et elle se pencha pour parler tout bas.

 _\- Alex est persuadé qu'il a des sentiments pour toi, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus!_

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de lui faire confiance, en tant que... plus qu'ami tu vois?_

 _\- Je comprends! Mais chaque chose en son temps, accepte le rencard!_

Elle me fit un bisou et me fit un signe avant de partir. Je soupirai un bon coup, un peu stressée, et me rendis au parking pour rejoindre "mon meilleur ami".


	22. Chapitre 22

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça me touche beaucoup! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 22.

Je le retrouvai contre le mur, le téléphone à l'oreille, près de sa moto. Je compris que c'était sa mère, et je montai sur la moto pour m'asseoir. Toujours très protecteur, il plaça une main sur ma taille au cas où je tombe, jusqu'à ce que je tienne le guidon. Il me sourit, et abrégea sa discussion en disant qu'il allait la rappeler dans la soirée. En raccrochant il haussa un sourcil.

 _\- Tu veux conduire?_ Me propose-t-il.

 _\- Ouais! Tu montes?_

 _\- Chiche!_

 _\- Euh..._ me rétractai-je en riant _, non ça ira, on va parler ici plutôt._

 _\- Comme tu voudras chou._

 _\- Je t'écoute!_

 _\- Sors avec moi,_ soupira-t-il.

 _\- Mais arrête_ , dis-je en riant légèrement, _pour quoi faire?_

 _\- Je... Oh merde. Je suis attaché à toi. Plus qu'un ami ne doit l'être._

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête mais j'ai ôté mes mains du guidons, choquée, en faisant un mouvement vers l'arrière ce qui failli me faire basculer. Owen me rattrapa par la taille en secouant la tête.

 _\- Désolé._

 _\- Mais t'es sûr?!_

Il me redressa et s'écarta de moi, tandis que je descendais prudemment de la moto.

 _\- Je ne suis jamais sûr de rien, mais si j'ai tenu deux mois sans coucheries, je sais que c'est pour toi. Je savais que ça te dégoûtait, et clairement, je n'ai eu envie que de toi depuis deux mois. Ce n'est pas pour rien._

 _\- Et si ça se trouve, une fois que ce sera fait, t'auras envie de te barrer._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Tu sais ce que m'ont dit Alex et Jo le jour où on s'est rencontré? Que j'étais devenue un objet de chasse pour toi, un défi._

 _\- Peut-être oui, sur le coup j'y ai sûrement pensé, mais je veux tout sauf te faire du mal aujourd'hui Amelia._

 _\- O'..._

 _\- Je ne demande pas à ce que ce soit réciproque, mais accepte s'il te plait, histoire de voir ce que ça donne?_

 _\- Ok_ , soufflai-je.

 _\- Après-demain, mercredi, ça te va?_

 _\- Oui, si tu veux. Où?_

 _\- Je passe te chercher à 19H?_

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Tu veux que je te ramène?_

 _\- Non, merci, je vais passer au cimetière et j'ai besoin de marcher un peu._

 _\- Pas de problème_

Il mit son casque et je lui souris rapidement en me retournant pour partir. Malgré tout, je revins vers lui.

 _\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça change tout, là, tout de suite?_

 _\- Parce que c'est ce qui se passe_ réplique-t-il.

 _\- Je n'aime pas ça, j'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami, et j'ai besoin d'être à l'aise avec toi!_

Il leva la main, et caressa mon front en remettant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

 _\- Je ne peux plus être ton meilleur ami chou. Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, je suis là pour toi, mais je pense être incapable de t'écouter parler d'autres mecs, c'est tout ce qui change._

 _\- C'est faux, tout change. Je ne peux plus te faire de câlin, de bisou, tu ne peux plus dormir avec moi... ça n'a plus les mêmes valeurs_

 _\- Donc rien n'est réciproque?_

Je vis qu'il était blessé, et pris donc sur moi.

 _\- Si, ça fait même un bout de temps._

 _\- Pardon?!_

 _\- Je ne sais pas vraiment où je me trouve entre amitié et amour, à ton sujet... Si je ne voulais plus voir Ryan, c'était en partie à cause de toi. Je le comparais sans cesse à toi..._

 _\- Mercredi soir, 19H._

Il démarra en trombes, sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

 **Mercredi 4 décembre.**

Je n'avais pas revu Owen depuis hier midi, où il était passé en coup de vent pour dire à Alex qu'il rentrerait tard. Un point dans mon ventre s'éveilla... je suppose que ce point était tout simplement de la jalousie. Surtout qu'il ne m'avait pas adressé le moindre regard, et je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il allait faire hormis la possibilité de combler ses envies dans les bras d'une autre. Il était presque 15H quand il m'envoya un SMS.

« _Je passe te chercher en moto, si ça peut influencer ta tenue..._ »

Je répondis.

« _Je pense mettre un jogging de toute façon, à quoi bon faire un effort puisque la fille d'hier soir a dû me mettre hors jeu._ »

Je m'attendais à recevoir un message, mais non, il m'appela. Je décrochai en soupirant un "Oui?".

 _\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire?!_

 _\- A toi de me le dire._

 _\- Tu es jalouse?_

Je décelai un sourire dans sa voix.

 _\- Non._

 _\- Mais bien sûr!_

 _\- Laisse-moi tranquille,_ soufflai-je, _il faut que je bosse_

 _\- Explique moi d'abord, pourquoi tu crois que j'étais avec une nana hier?_

 _\- Tu as dit à Alex que tu rentrais tard, tu t'es barré hyper vite lundi soir, tu m'as ignoré pendant deux jours, je me suis même demandé si ce soir on se voyait toujours_

 _\- Evidemment qu'on se voit toujours! Tu m'as juste déstabilisé lundi en m'avouant que tu étais autant perdue que je le suis vis à vis de toi, voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré partir rapidement. Je ne suis pas habitué à ça Amelia, je... je n'ai eu qu'une vraie relation dans ma vie!_

Il soupira et reprit avant que je le questionne dessus.

 _\- Et je ne t'ai pas ignoré, je ne vois même pas comment je pourrais le faire tellement tu es belle. Alors viens en jogging si tu le souhaites, ça ne changera rien à ta position. Tu restes en haut._

 _\- Tu étais où hier?_

 _\- J'ai été au garage faire un peu de musique avec mes potes._

 _\- Ah. Désolée._

 _\- Je t'en prie chou, je comprends que tu n'aies pas confiance en moi... j'espère juste que ça peut changer._

 _\- Je mettrai un pantalon, ok?_

 _\- Ok_ , répondit-il en riant doucement. _Je te laisse bosser, à ce soir ma belle_.

Je fus surprise par ces derniers mots, et repris mon souffle pour murmurer un "A ce soir" avant de raccrocher.

Je travaillai deux bonnes heures avant de me plonger dans l'eau bouillante de ma baignoire. J'en profitai pour me relaxer en sentant l'odeur du lilas, due à la mousse. J'en sortis vingt minutes plus tard et m'enveloppai dans une serviette avant d'aller m'asseoir devant mon placard.

 _\- Bon, des vêtements..._

J'avais beau connaître toutes mes affaires sur le bout des doigts, j'étais incapable de savoir quoi mettre ce soir. La moto me permettait d'éliminer mes jupes, et mes robes. Je fouillai dans mes pantalons, jusqu'à en trouver un en jean noir. Vu le froid du mois de décembre, j'optai pour une cardigan en laine. Je m'habillai et enfournai mes escarpins noirs, surtout utilisés pour les grandes occasions. Oui, parfait. Ni trop aguicheuse, ni trop commune. J'étais plutôt fière du résultat. Je filai dans la salle de bain pour arranger mes cheveux, et me maquiller légèrement. Un coup de parfum, et me voilà prête. Je me rendis dans l'entrée pour trier mon sac à main qui était rempli de tickets de caisse, mouchoirs, et papiers inutiles, quand j'entendis toquer. J'ouvris directement, et découvris un Owen en tee-shirt noir moulant, et jean foncé. Une veste noir, classe, le rendait encore plus beau. Sa barbe de trois jours était taillée, ses cheveux coiffés avec un peu de gel et... il était en train de me détailler mentalement comme je le faisais. Je surpris son regard s'arrêter sur mes jambes perchées, avant de remonter rencontrer mon regard.

 _\- Tu as une minute? Juste que je ferme les volets._

 _\- Bien sûr_ répondit-il.

Malgré tout il attrapa mon bras et m'attira contre lui.

 _\- Tu es ravissante, et en plus tu sens bon..._

Il déposa un bisou sur l'arrête de ma mâchoire et s'écarta de moi.

 _\- Euh, merci... Tu es au top aussi._

 _\- Alors si je suis au top,_ répliqua-t-il amusé _, tout va bien._

Je souris timidement et lui tournai le dos pour aller fermer les volets, en faisant attention avec mes talons hauts que je ne maîtrisais pas forcément. Je retournai vers lui et attrapai mon sac.

 _\- C'est bon!_

 _\- Alors go !_

Il me laissa passer devant, et après avoir fermé la porte on descendit jusqu'au parking en silence.

 _\- Vous me paraissez bien angoissée mademoiselle_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais eu de rencard!_

 _\- Ça revient au même que lorsqu'on se voit chez toi!_

 _\- Je sais mais il y a une ambiance différente..._

Il leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

 _\- Allez, le casque !_

D'habitude, il me tendait simplement le casque. Là, il me le mit sur la tête et frôla mon menton avant de l'attacher.

 _\- Tu m'emmènes où O'?_

 _\- Mexicain_ , dit-il en attachant son casque, _tu aimes?_

 _\- Non!_

 _\- Alors japonais? Je n'ai pas réservé de toute façon._

 _\- C'était une blague, j'aime mexicain... Tu vois, je n'ai pas la capacité de te déstabiliser!_

 _\- Tu l'as chou, mais pas au sujet de la bouffe!_

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et enfourcha sa moto avant de la pencher pour que je puisse grimper derrière lui. Je me tins à son épaule pour ne pas vaciller, et descendis mes mains autour de sa taille lorsqu'il mit le gaz. On roula près de vingt minutes, puis il se gara. Rapidement, on fut assis dans le restaurant, une carte à la main. Une fois la commande passée, le silence me fit tellement peur que j'engageai la conversation.

 _\- Tu aimes voyager?_ Demandé-je.

Il pinça les lèvres, se retenant de rire, et je fronçai les sourcils, énervée par mon manque d'expérience.

 _\- Oui, j'aime voyager, mais je n'en ai pas eu encore beaucoup l'occasion. Et toi?_

 _\- Oui, j'adore. Je voyageais pas mal quand j'étais petite, mais avec les études c'est plus compliqué. Et tu aimerais visiter quels pays?_

Cette fois-ci, il sourit et s'approcha de moi, par-dessus la table.

 _\- Je vais te répondre chou, mais respire!_

 _\- Je suis totalement nulle dans ce contexte là O', je suis presque paralysée, je tremble regarde!_

Je lui montrai ma main et il l'attrapa pour caler sa paume chaude contre la mienne.

 _\- Du calme, tout va bien! J'aimerais bien visiter la France, le Royaume-Uni aussi_ , dit-il pour changer de sujet, _et toi?_

 _\- Ah, moi j'ai déjà fait le Royaume-Uni! Moi je rêve d'aller en Amérique du Sud, au Pérou ou au Brésil tu vois._

 _\- Tu as été où au Royaume-Uni?_

 _\- J'ai fait l'Ecosse, Londres, puis une partie de l'Irlande._

 _\- C'est chouette!_

 _\- Oui, j'ai adoré!_

Le silence revint, ce qui refit surgir mon angoisse. Je fixais sa main, qui tenait encore la mienne.

 _\- Je hais le silence Owen, vraiment. Le souci, c'est que j'ai regardé sur internet les sujets les plus courants dans un rencard, sauf qu'on se connait trop déjà. Les gens parlent des études, des projets, du sport, des voyages... mais ça fait deux mois qu'on traîne ensemble!_

Il partit dans une véritable crise de fou rire, et je récupérai ma main pour croiser les bras.

 _\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris?_

 _\- Tu as vraiment regardé sur internet de quoi on pourrait parler?!_

 _\- Oui, et alors? Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie!_

 _\- C'est trop mignon._

Il rit encore un peu et plongea ses yeux ténébreux dans les miens.

 _\- De toute façon, je te rassure, que ce soit le premier ou pas, tu stresseras toujours un peu!_

 _\- Tu stresses toi?_

 _\- Non! Et j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes d'angoisser_ , ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

 _\- D'accord_ , soufflai-je, j _e vais essayer. Tu as eu beaucoup de rencards comme celui-là?_

 _\- Non_ , répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils

 _\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ton ex?_

 _\- Visiblement chou, tu t'es renseigné sur les sujets à aborder, mais pas sur ceux à éviter. Les ex sont bannis des premiers rendez-vous!_

 _\- Ah._

Il adoucit ses mots en me souriant et on fut servi rapidement.

 _\- Excuse-moi, je n'aime pas revenir sur le passé, premier rendez-vous ou dixième c'est pareil._

 _\- Tu as vraiment souffert._

 _\- Ça ressemble plus à une affirmation qu'à une question ça._

Je haussai les épaules.

 _\- Oui, j'ai souffert, mais comme pour toute rupture non?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais..._

 _\- Tu ne l'as pas vécu, mais j'ai l'impression que tu te renseignes beaucoup sur Internet_ , répondit-il en souriant.

Je haussai de nouveau des épaules et il comprit que j'aurais voulu en savoir plus.

 _\- Tu veux vraiment savoir hein?_

 _\- Je ne te force à rien. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on me force à parler de mes parents. Mais moi je t'ai confié presque toute ma vie, tu connais beaucoup de choses sur moi... j'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir sur toi._

 _\- Rien savoir sur moi? Tu exagères un peu._

 _\- Je connais tes passions oui, tes objectifs, mais rien de personnel._

 _\- Très bien. On va en parler un peu alors._

Je levai les yeux vers lui et il reprit la parole.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce dimanche. Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu poster mercredi mais avec l'arrivée des examens, ça commence à être compliquée... En tout cas, voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Bonne lecture :) Bisous.**

* * *

Chapitre 23.

 _\- Je suis sorti avec une fille, vraiment. Beth a été mon premier amour, on est resté près de deux ans ensemble. J'avais 17 ans, on s'est rencontré en boîte de nuit. Pour faire court, on a habité ensemble presque de suite, tellement c'était fusionnel entre nous, une vraie passion_ , commence Owen.

Il passa une main sur son visage et poursuivit après un court soupir.

 _\- Au bout de deux ans, moi j'étais fou amoureux d'elle mais un soir je suis rentré, elle était en train de fermer sa valise. Elle m'a quitté, en me disant qu'elle était trop jeune pour une relation comme ça, qu'elle avait besoin d'autres expériences, et qu'elle avait rencontré un autre mec qui lui proposait de faire le tour des Etats-Unis en camping-car. Ça m'a brisé, et encore c'est faible. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, du tout, la veille encore... on parlait projets. Tout s'est écroulé._

Que répondre à ça? C'est une histoire difficile.

 _\- Tu l'as revue?_ Demandé-je.

 _\- Non, jamais. On a coupé tout contact, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la revoir._

 _\- Comment tu as fait pour... pour accepter?_

 _\- J'ai eu de très bons potes qui m'ont forcé à sortir, sinon je serais resté chez moi et je me serais enfoncé dans une déprime. Là, je suis sorti, j'ai beaucoup fait de la musique au garage, et j'ai commencé à avoir des aventures sans attaches. Ça m'a permis d'oublier le mal que j'avais._

J'acquiesçai, sans mots à ajouter.

 _\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai si peur de toi…_

 _\- Comment ça?_

 _\- Amelia, tu n'as jamais eu de copain. S'il se passe quoique ce soit entre toi et moi, de sérieux j'entends, tu me sortiras un jour le "j'ai besoin d'autres expériences"!_

 _\- Je ne suis pas comme ça._

 _\- Parce que tu n'y as pas encore goûté!_

 _\- Donc pour toi, toute relation est vouée à l'échec._

 _\- Je ne crois plus beaucoup en l'amour, non. Mais je cherche à me guérir._

 _\- Je pense que tu devrais, oui._

 _\- Bref, tu es satisfaite?_

 _\- Je comprends mieux certaines choses donc je suis satisfaite._

 _\- Tant mieux._

Durant le reste de la soirée, on aborda des thèmes bien plus souples, et légers.

 _\- Au fait, tu fais quoi pour les vacances de Noël?_

 _\- Je vais rester à l'appartement._

 _\- Tu ne vas pas chez ton frère?_

 _\- Non, il n'aime pas fêter Noël donc c'est une soirée comme une autre chez moi. Je reste devant ma télé._

 _\- On loue un chalet avec mes parents et mon frère, il est mille fois trop grand, tu peux venir avec nous!_

 _\- T'es tombé sur la tête. Noël est une fête familiale!_

 _\- Mes parents ne sont pas comme ça, pour nous c'est plus l'occasion de nous retrouver hors de New-York. Je leur demanderai, mais je suis persuadé qu'ils seront ravis!_

Je secouai la tête et m'empressai de changer de sujet.

Nous sortîmes du restaurant, et je le remerciai pour le dîner en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

 _\- Ca va, tu as survécu?_

 _\- Moque-toi, vas-y!_

 _\- Ah chou, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi..._

Je secouai la tête en souriant, et on se retrouva face à face, les regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Il brisa ce moment en entourant mon cou de son bras pour m'approcher de lui et embrasser mon front doucement. Il me tendit ensuite le casque, alors que j'avais pris goût à ce que ce soit lui qui me le mette, et on grimpa rapidement sur la moto pour partir chez moi. Sur la route, je réfléchissais au dîner. Oui, je n'étais pas à l'aise dans ces conditions, et pourtant avec tous les moments que j'avais passé seule avec lui, j'aurais dû. Si ça se trouve, j'ai tout fait foiré. Il parait un peu plus distant qu'au début, et je me demande s'il s'est rendu compte que je n'étais simplement que sa meilleure amie grâce à ce "rencard". Et moi? Moi, j'ai surtout apprécié ma main dans la sienne, ses doigts attachant mon casque, et son bras autour de mon cou. Bon sang, finalement, c'est moi qui réalise que je suis plus proche de l'amour que de l'amitié.

On arriva chez moi, mais il ne descendit pas de moto.

 _\- Tu veux monter?_ Lui proposé-je.

 _\- Je vais rentrer chou ça vaut mieux, on a cours demain._

 _\- Comme tu veux. Merci pour ce soir_

 _\- Merci à toi._

 _\- Fais attention en rentrant._

Il acquiesça, passa mon casque autour du guidon pour le faire pendre et caressa ma joue avant de partir. Je grimpai les escaliers, furieuse, ou vexée peut-être. L'excuse de merde "on a cours demain" : eh, oh, il est parti à 2H du matin lundi et ça ne l'a pas gêné! Et pour le nombre de fois où il est resté tard chez moi, là il est 23H30 et monsieur préfère rentrer. J'ai vraiment dit ou fait quelque chose de mal. Maintenant pour savoir quoi...

Le lendemain, je me réveillai mais avec un coup au moral. J'avais tellement réfléchi durant la nuit, à ce qui avait bien pu se passer, que je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi. Au fur et à mesure, j'ai dérivé en me disant que ma maman n'était pas là pour me conseiller, me donner son avis, et cela avait encore plus creusé le manque. J'avais fini avec une boîte de mouchoirs près de mon oreiller, et une migraine à force de pleurer. J'éteins le réveil et me rendormis rapidement.

Aux alentours de 14H, j'entendis cogner contre ma porte. J'ouvris et vis Jo, les poings sur les hanches.

 _\- Pauvre fille, tu ne pouvais pas répondre au téléphone?_ Commença-t-elle.

 _\- Il est déchargé et j'étais contente de pouvoir me déconnecter du monde un peu._

 _\- T'as une sale tête._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ne va pas?_

 _\- Entre,_ dis-je en soupirant.

Elle partit s'installer sur mon canapé.

 _\- Owen a bien fait de m'envoyer_ ajouta Jo.

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Il s'inquiétait, il t'a envoyé des messages. Il m'a dit de venir t'engueuler._

 _\- Il ne pouvait pas venir lui même!_

 _\- Il avait du boulot._

 _\- Tu parles !_

 _\- Ça s'est mal passé hier soir?_

 _\- Bah pour moi, si, mais pour lui visiblement pas. Il a fini la soirée en mettant des distances, il n'a pas voulu monter, il m'a embrassé sur le front, bref, le chaos._

 _\- Mais pourquoi?_

 _\- J'en sais rien, et ça me rend malade! Ok, j'ai posé des questions sur ses anciennes histoires, et oui c'est vrai j'étais angoissée par ce tête à tête mais ça semblait l'amuser!_

 _\- Demande lui! Déjà, va voir ses SMS et réponds lui._

Je me rendis dans ma chambre, pris mon téléphone et mon chargeur et le rallumai une fois sur le canapé. Je laissai venir les 4 SMS d'Owen, les 3 de Jo et les deux appels manqués (un de chaque), avant d'ouvrir. J'avais le droit à "Chou, t'es pas en cours?", "Ca ne va pas?", "Tu veux que je passe?", "Je t'envoie Jo.". Je secouai la tête et lui envoyai un SMS.

« _Ça va. Merci. Bisou_ »

 _\- Plus froid encore._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux je lui dise, je me suis remis en question toute la nuit, je ne comprends toujours pas sa réaction. Je préférerais qu'il soit clair, qu'il me dise qu'on reste ami si c'est ce qu'il a réalisé durant le dîner!_

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours? A cause de lui?_

 _\- Entre autres_ , soufflai-je, _j'ai juste eu un coup de mou. Je me suis dit que maman n'était pas là pour me conseiller._

Elle s'approcha pour me prendre dans ses bras.

 _\- Tu veux que j'essaie de voir avec lui?_

 _\- Non, il sait très bien que tu me répètes les choses, il ne te dira rien._

 _\- Sois franche avec lui. Tu en as pensé quoi toi d'hier soir?_

 _\- J'ai aimé les moments où il était tactile avec moi. J'ai aimé lui parler, même si j'étais mal à l'aise._

 _\- Tu as des sentiments amoureux pour lui?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Ok,_ dit-elle en acquiesçant, _je comprends que ça te trotte du coup._

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Je me levai et ouvris sur Owen, mains dans les poches. Génial, que Jo me voit avec cette mine affreuse passe encore, mais lui... non.

 _\- Tu m'as menti_ , commença-t-il en rugissant, _tu ne vas pas bien! Je déteste que tu me mentes Amelia!_

 _\- Je vous laisse_ , murmura Jo.

Elle passa à côté de nous, me fit un bisou et déguerpit en vitesse. Owen prit sa place et je fermai derrière lui. Heureusement, en me levant j'avais pris une bonne douche et avais enfilé un jean et un petit top bleu, ce qui me rendait malgré tout plus présentable. Mais apparemment, mes yeux étaient traîtres.

 _\- Tu m'expliques?_

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu? Je me suis inquiété!_

 _\- Je n'avais plus de batterie, et j'étais bien en étant coupée du monde un peu._

 _\- Ne fais plus ça_ , rétorqua-t-il en soupirant.

 _\- Te voilà rassuré._

 _\- Tu me fous dehors?!_

 _\- Ecoute, je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser, là tu veux rester, hier soir tu voulais te barrer rapidement._

 _\- Je t'ai dit, on avait cours ce matin._

 _\- Oui, comme lundi matin, ça ne t'a pas empêché de rester jusqu'à deux heures!_

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

 _\- J'ai l'impression que tu as de la rancune envers moi_ poursuit Owen.

 _\- Je t'en veux de m'en vouloir de quelque chose que je ne connais pas!_

 _\- N'importe quoi, tout va très bien pour moi!_

 _\- M'en voilà ravie!_

Il serra la mâchoire avant de vouloir apaiser la discussion.

 _\- Mes parents m'ont dit que ce serait avec plaisir que tu passes la semaine à la montagne avec nous._

 _\- Et en tant que quoi, hein?_ Dis-je agressive.

Il haussa les sourcils.

 _\- Comment ça?_

 _\- Putain Owen! Tu me proposes un tête à tête au restaurant, certes j'ai merdé, j'étais angoissée mais tu t'es éloigné de moi comme si j'avais commis un crime! Je ne sais même pas où on en est, si je suis en train de perdre mon meilleur ami, si tu veux plus, si tu sais où tu en es, j'en sais rien!_

 _\- Amelia... On ira chez mes parents en tant qu'amis!_

 _\- Très bien, merci, c'est clair au moins!_

 _\- Pas parce que je ne veux pas plus, juste parce que dans tous les cas, je ne présenterai jamais ma petite amie au bout de trois semaines à mes parents._

Je m'enfonçai dans mon canapé, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour avoir une réponse claire. Avec les nerfs, mes larmes resurgirent. Owen claqua sa langue, et s'approcha de moi pour encercler mon visage de ses mains.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures?_

 _\- Pour rien, pour plein de choses, c'est pas mon jour surtout._

 _\- C'est de ma faute?_

Je ne répondis pas et il passa ses pouces sous mes yeux délicatement.

 _\- Désolé, j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver aussi, et j'ai surtout peur tu sais très bien pourquoi._

 _\- Et bien dis moi qu'on reste amis dans ce cas, mais ne me laisse pas cogiter toute une nuit à comprendre ce que j'ai fait de mal._

 _\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'on ne soit qu'amis chou._

 _\- Tu vois, tu recommences. Tu dis quelque chose, et après tu changes d'avis! Merde à la fin, choisis._

Directement, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Embrassant mes larmes, et capturant ma langue pour jouer avec. Je me laissai aller et il passa ses mains sous mes bras pour m'attirer sur ses genoux. Je profitai de sa bouche quand il s'écarta délicatement.

 _\- Ecoute, on va dire qu'on ne s'est pas embrassé là, ok?_

Je le giflai, c'était parti sans que je le contrôle.

 _\- Je l'ai mérité, certes, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer... je voulais dire que jusqu'à ce qu'on aille chez mes parents on se met en stand by, et une fois Noël passé..._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que ça serait trop rapide pour une présentation à mes parents._

 _\- Et pour que tu puisses encore revenir sur tes paroles plus facilement._

 _\- Non._

Je secouai la tête et me levai, presque dégoûtée de lui.

 _\- Tu peux partir s'il te plait?_ Demandé-je.

 _\- Chou..._

 _\- Arrête. Là tu joues au lâche, tu te défiles, et j'ai beau savoir pourquoi, je ne pense pas mériter ça. Maintenant sors, s'il te plait._

Il soupira, et se leva pour quitter l'appartement. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna pour me faire face.

 _\- On part à Sunday River le 20 décembre au soir, mon père roule de nuit._

 _\- Tu m'excuseras mais non, tu remercieras vraiment tes parents pour la proposition mais je préfère rester ici que de jouer aux faux-semblants_

 _\- Trop tard Amelia, j'ai confirmé et ma mère a déjà tout prévu alors désolé, mais tu vas venir._

Il quitta l'appartement sans un mot de plus.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire! Merci pour toutes les reviews qui me font toujours plaisir et je suis ravie que mon histoire vous plaise. Bonne lecture :) Bisous**

 **Dislaimer: Dans le chapitre, vous le verrez ils vont dans le parc d'attractions La Ronde à Montréal. Je suis au courant que ce parc est fermé au mois de Décembre mais n'ayant pas trouvé d'autres parcs ouverts en cette période j'ai décidé de rester sur La Ronde. De plus, j'espère ne pas m'être trop trompée sur les attractions et la mascotte du parc, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas... Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 24

 **Mardi 17 décembre.**

Joyeux anniversaire Amelia. 20 ans... C'est quand même dingue ce cap là dans ma tête. On a vraiment l'impression que de passer dans la vingtaine, c'est être adulte. Pourtant, je n'ai pas changé depuis hier, et malheureusement, même si c'est un âge "adulte", je dois aller en cours! Je quittai mon lit et fonçai me réveiller sous la douche, avant de me préparer et de m'offrir un café matinal. J'entendis toquer contre ma porte, et au nombre de coups, je compris que c'était Jo. Je partis lui ouvrir. Ah oui, Jo, mais pas seulement! Alex et Owen étaient avec elle.

 _\- Bon anniversaire!_ S'exclame Jo.

Elle me sauta dessus et me serra dans ses bras alors que je la remerciai.

 _\- On a amené le petit-déjeuner!_

 _\- Laisse nous la place pour lui faire un bisou, arrête le monopole chérie!_ Ajoute Alex.

 _\- C'est MA meilleure amie!_

Elle lui tira la langue et s'écarta en riant. Alex me fit un bref câlin, me souhaitant à son tour un joyeux anniversaire, puis il rejoignit Jo dans la cuisine alors qu'Owen prenait sa place. Durant les deux dernières semaines et notre conversation après le fameux rencard, nous étions un peu plus distants l'un envers l'autre. Ça me manquait. Notre relation me manquait, nos confidences, nos chamailleries, ses câlins aussi... Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il en pensait lui. Malgré tout, nous partions toujours dans son chalet pour Noël et j'espérais que tout se passerait bien. Il me serra contre lui et embrassa ma tempe.

 _\- Happy birthday chou._

 _\- Merci_ répondis-je.

 _\- La vingtaine..._

 _\- Chut, je ne veux pas vieillir._

Je sentis son sourire s'élargir.

 _\- Tu es trop jeune pour te faire du mouron! Allez, viens manger_ , conclut-il.

On s'écarta l'un de l'autre, trop tôt encore à mon goût vu la rareté de nos étreintes en ce moment. On rejoignit les deux amoureux qui avaient déjà installé le petit-déjeuner.

 _\- On va être en retard_! Annoncé-je.

 _\- On sèche tous les cours aujourd'hui!_ Continue Alex.

 _\- Pardon?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas cru qu'on allait passer ta journée d'anniversaire en cours toi? Tes 20 ans en plus! Non on t'a préparé une journée topissime!_ Formule Jo.

 _\- C'est quoi, c'est quoi, c'est quoi?_

 _\- Tu verras! D'abord, on déjeune!_

J'applaudis, contente de ma surprise, et on pris notre petit-déjeuner ensemble. Je savais pertinemment que Jo avait organisé ça pour que j'évite de penser à un énième anniversaire sans mes parents. Lorsqu'on se retrouva à faire la vaisselle toutes les deux, je la remerciai chaleureusement.

 _\- C'est l'idée d'O' tu sais_ , avoue-t-elle.

 _\- Ah..._ dis-je surprise.

 _\- J'ai l'impression qu'il regrette votre situation._

 _\- Il me manque…_

 _\- Et bien c'est l'occasion de vous rapprocher aujourd'hui!_

 _\- Ça dépend, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?_

 _\- On va en forêt, activité de plein-air donc... comme on est en plein mois de décembre, il va falloir trouver un moyen de se réchauffer!_

 _\- Sérieusement?!_

 _\- Mais non! C'est une surprise Amelia, je ne vais rien te dire!_

Elle me tira la langue, c'est quoi cette nouvelle manie? Bref, je ne saurai rien avant d'y être.

 _\- Va préparer tes affaires on va y aller_ continue-t-elle.

 _\- D'accord._

Je souris et partis en courant dans ma chambre. Je criai depuis la chambre...

 _\- Je prends quelque chose de particulier?_

 _\- Non!_ Répond Owen.

Il me surprit en pénétrant dans la chambre.

 _\- Désolé…_

 _\- C'est rien_

 _\- Je... euh... on peut parler?_

J'acquiesçai et il s'assit au bord de mon lit.

 _\- En fait je t'avoue que c'est Jo qui vient de m'engueuler en me demandant ce que j'attendais pour qu'on se rabiboche._

 _\- Ne te sens pas forcé. Fais ce que tu veux._

 _\- Tu me manques._

 _\- On se parle toujours_ , répondis-je pour ne pas avouer qu'il me manquait aussi.

 _\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est plus pareil depuis..._

 _\- Je crois que tout le monde a vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Plus personne ne me dévisage, ou ne me pose de question sur toi, bizarre._

 _\- Ok_ , souffla-t-il, _apparemment tu es mieux comme ça et je respecte mais..._

 _\- C'est faux_ , le coupai-je, _tu me manques vraiment aussi._

 _\- Alors viens me faire un câlin_

 _\- Owen_ _on est passé par tous les stades, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends là? Une relation comme les premiers jours, comme quand on habitait chez vous, comme quand je suis revenue vivre chez moi, ou un peu plus tard?_

 _\- J'en sais rien, mais je veux juste un câlin et dans tous les stades que tu as cités, j'en avais._

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas le questionner davantage, et m'allongeai sur le lit à côté de lui. Il me recouvrit rapidement et posa sa tête dans mon cou en me serrant fort.

 _\- On réfléchira plus tard à tout ça, aujourd'hui, place à ton anniversaire, ça te va?_

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Allez, viens!_

On se redressa et rapidement, nous fûmes dans la voiture d'Alex.

 _\- Où on va?_ Demandé-je.

 _\- Essaie de deviner_ réplique Owen.

 _\- Au bowling?_

 _\- Non_

 _\- Bon, en plein mois de décembre on enlève tout ce qui est accrobranches Aquaboulevard, plage..._

 _\- Pourquoi? Tu n'es pas capable de plonger dans la mer?_ Ajoute Jo en riant.

 _\- Euh non pas vraiment..._ répondis-je en riant.

J'essayai de voir quelle route on prenait.

 _\- C'est un endroit où je suis déjà allée?_

 _\- Oui_ dit Jo.

 _\- Avec qui?_

 _\- Moi!_

Je me creusai les méninges puis...

 _\- On va à La Ronde?_

 _\- Peut-être..._

Aussitôt, j'applaudis et sautai sur mon siège en souriant largement : j'étais réellement fan de ce parc d'attractions. Comme si j'étais coupée du monde là-bas. Owen, à côté de moi, se retint de rire et caressa ma joue.

 _\- Trop mignonne_ dit Owen en souriant.

 _\- On plus on n'a jamais fait le nouveau parc!_

 _\- On va tester ça!_ Continue Jo.

Je passai le reste du trajet comme une gamine, à regarder par la fenêtre de la voiture puis de l'avion le nombre de kilomètres restants. Une fois arrivés à Montréal, on loua une voiture direction le parc. On se gara, et Owen sortit un sac à dos du coffre.

 _\- Tu veux que je prenne?_ Lui proposé-je.

 _\- Non chou, ça va._

Il embrassa mon front, et je n'en fis qu'à ma tête, je me blotti contre lui. Il m'accueillit en souriant, et plongea son nez dans mes cheveux.

 _\- Tu es contente?_ Me questionne-t-il.

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Tant mieux._

Je levai les yeux et au moment où nos regards se croisèrent, je sentis une décharge électrique parcourir mon dos. Encore plus lorsque ses mains se plaquèrent contre mes joues.

 _\- Eh oh?_ S'impatienta Alex.

 _\- Laisse les, putains! On commence à avancer_ , ajoute Jo.

 _On vous rejoint_ conclut Owen.

Il jeta un regard par dessus mon épaule pour vérifier qu'ils partaient, avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur moi.

 _\- J'aimerais vraiment, mais vraiment t'embrasser là Amelia…_

 _\- Mais?_

 _\- On n'a pas discuté, moi je ne veux pas qu'on aille chez mes parents en tant que couple, alors est-ce qu'on peut tenir jusqu'à janvier?_

 _\- Janvier hein..._ dis-je en rougissant

Il rit doucement.

 _\- Tu as flirté avec des filles depuis... depuis qu'on s'est un peu engueulé?_

 _\- Non chou, je sais très bien qui je veux._

 _\- Alors embrasse-moi, juste maintenant, s'il te plait..._

Visiblement, il ne sait pas refuser. Sa bouche captura la mienne tendrement et je laissai retomber toute la pression de ces deux dernières semaines. Nos langues jouèrent ensemble, et un soupir le trahit avant qu'il s'écarte.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ton anniversaire_ dit-il.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule en faufilant mon visage dans son cou.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

 _\- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi,_ soufflai-je.

 _\- Tu crois seulement?_

 _\- C'est nouveau pour moi ce que je ressens là, je ne saurais même pas dire si c'est ça..._

 _\- De toute façon je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose de bien. Je ne te mérite pas ma belle._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça._

 _\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi con avec toi la dernière fois_

 _\- On n'en parle plus._

 _\- Je ne savais pas où j'en étais, j'étais encore plus perdu après le resto. Je mourrais d'envie de t'embrasser, de rester dormir avec toi et d'un autre côté je me disais que si je faisais ça, je signais la fin de notre amitié. Tu sais bien que si on passe à plus, on va risquer de tout perdre._

 _\- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas avoir de remords. A toi de voir_.

Il fonça sur mes lèvres et tenant fermement mon crane de ses doigts puissants. La force de son baiser me força à reculer alors qu'il avançait pour ne pas me lâcher.

 _\- Pas de remords, ok. Mais je maintiens qu'on attend notre retour du chalet, mes parents sont trop doués pour mettre les pieds dans le plat et je ne leur ai jamais présenté personne à part Beth. J'ai vécu une fois le questionnaire post-rupture, là, je n'ai pas envie d'un questionnaire pré-histoire._

 _\- Si tu veux, mais tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages pas vrai?_

 _\- Comment ça?_

 _\- Je n'y connais rien O'!_

 _\- Je m'en fous de ça._

 _\- Plus de flirts._

 _\- Ça fait trois mois que tu m'as sevré._

 _\- Les regards des autres..._

 _\- Je m'en tape et toi?_

 _\- Je peux vivre avec. Mes coups de déprime?_

 _\- Je serai là_.

Il frotta le bout de son nez contre le mien.

 _\- Donne moi une date_ , continué-je.

 _\- Une date de quoi?_

 _\- Du moment où je saurai que tu es à moi_

 _\- A toi_ , murmure-t-il en souriant, _et bien, on rentre le 27 du coup, je te dirai que le 27 je peux dormir chez toi pour te montrer à quel point je suis à toi?_

 _\- Vraiment? On n'attend pas janvier?_

 _\- Tu n'es pas croyable_ , rétorque-t-il en riant. _Il y a d'autres moyens! Et bien sûr que si, on attendra janvier. Je n'ai qu'une parole._

Je ne cachai pas mon impatience et rougis malgré tout. Il m'embrassa doucement quand mon téléphone vibra.

 _\- Merde, Jo!_

Je regardai autour de moi, me rappelant où on était, et décrochai.

 _\- Ouais, on arrive!_

 _\- Vous êtes scandaleux tous les deux_ , dit-elle en riant, _j'espère que vous êtes ensemble au moins, qu'on n'ait pas glandé une demi-heure pour rien devant l'entrée!_

 _\- Euh... Non. On a discuté._

 _\- Tu fais chier, allez, magnez-vous._

 _\- Oui!_

Je raccrochai et mon regard croisa celui d'Owen ; on pouffa de rire.

On arriva assez speed devant l'entrée où nous attendaient Alex et Jo. Elle, avait un petit sourire en coin et un regard malicieux alors que lui, tirait une tête de trois mètres de long. Aussitôt, Jo me prit par le bras et m'entraîna jusqu'au tourniquet.

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas ensemble?_ Murmure-t-elle

 _\- On attend que passe Noël parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on aille chez ses parents en tant que couple. Mais on a dit que oui, on allait s'y mettre._

 _\- Trop chouette! Vous avez parlé longtemps..._

 _\- Oui, on en avait besoin je crois..._

Elle me tendit mon ticket et je lui fis un bisou avant de passer l'entrée. En me rejoignant, alors que les garçons discutaient derrière, je la questionnai...

 _\- Jo, je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est vraiment ça..._

 _\- Il n'y a que toi qui peux savoir... mais je pense que tu l'aimes oui. Il n'y a qu'à vous voir pour comprendre._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je me demande si ça peut être plus fort, ou si ce n'est pas autre chose..._

 _\- Tu ressens quoi?_

 _\- J'arrive même pas à mettre des mots dessus... depuis qu'on s'est engueulé, je ne pense qu'à lui, à ce qui me manque, à la cause de notre éloignement. Là, à peine il m'a touché, j'avais mon cœur qui battait à une allure... incroyable. Puis vraiment, je me sens tellement bien quand il est là. A la limite de la niaiserie, mais quand il entre dans la même pièce de moi, j'ai une vague de bien-être... je me sens pleine tu vois?_

 _\- Pas de doute,_ dit-elle en riant, _tu es carrément in love!_

Je secouai la tête en riant à mon tour.

 _\- Bon les filles, par quoi on commence?_ Questionne Owen.

 _\- C'est à Amelia de choisir!_ Rajoute Alex.

On se retourna pour leur faire face, alors qu'on était sur la grande avenue principale.

 _\- Vous avez une envie particulière?_ demandé-je.

 _\- Non, on fera tout de toute façon!_

 _\- Et bien..._

Je me retournai pour réfléchir en avançant, puisque dans tous les cas les attractions n'étaient pas à l'entrée, puis...

 _\- RIBAMBELLE!_ Crié-je.

Je partis en courant, comme une gamine. J'entendis Jo râler en disant que ça recommençait, alors que les garçons riaient. Soudain, une main dans la mienne et en tournant la tête je vis qu'Owen courait avec moi. On se positionna dans la queue pour attendre notre photo tandis que les amoureux restaient en retrait à roucouler tranquillement. Ce fut notre tour et directement, Ribambelle prit ma main pour m'entraîner avec lui en tournant le dos à Owen : il le nargua en me faisant un câlin et Owen rit.

 _\- Non, non, non! Elle est à moi, toi t'as déjà quelqu'un!_

Je pouffai de rire, et on fit une photo tous les trois, Ribambelle entre nous. En sortant du champ de la photo je passai mes bras autour du cou d'O'.

 _\- Alors, je suis à toi?_ Entonné-je.

 _\- Oui. Je ne partage pas._

 _\- Je croyais qu'on attendait le 27 au soir..._

 _\- Oui mais j'ai une option sur toi, que je compte justement valider le 27. Pendant l'option, tu m'es réservée._

 _\- Pourquoi on doit attendre... on pourrait valider l'option aujourd'hui et se mettre sur pause pendant les fêtes à la montagne?_

 _\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit difficile de nous stopper, on ne sera jamais seuls là-bas..._

 _Juste pour mon anniversaire alors?_

 _\- Ca revient au même chou!_

 _\- J'ai envie d'être dans tes bras tout le temps_

 _\- Mademoiselle, vous me paraissez accro..._

Je souris et il y répondit largement.

 _\- Fais moi un bisou_ , me demande-t-il.

J'allais m'exécuter mais Alex et Jo passèrent à côté.

 _\- Vous allez être pire que nous_ , raille Alex, _allez on va faire un manège!_

Je me reculai avec regrets, et marchai à côté d'eux.

 _\- Tu veux commencer par quoi alors?_ Demande Jo.

 _\- La Grande Envolée!_

 _\- Oh mon dieu_ , dit Alex en riant, _une vraie gosse!_

Je haussai les épaules, et sentis une main agripper la mienne... des doigts s'emmêler aux miens. En jetant un coup d'œil, je vis Owen qui marchait à mes côtés, détendu. Nos yeux se croisèrent et je le questionnai du regard.

 _\- A moi_ , chuchote-t-il.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser rapidement. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

La journée passa ainsi : attente, manège, pop-corn, attente, manège, pop-corn... câlins, bisous, câlins... Pour quelqu'un qui veut attendre pour ne pas être en couple au moment de voir sa famille, il n'est pas très doué. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire... La nuit tombe, et nous attendons le spectacle nocturne, malheureusement il commence à faire très froid. Je me pris un chocolat chaud, ce qui me fit le plus grand bien mais qu'un court instant. Le spectacle allait commencer d'ici dix minutes.

 _\- Arrête de grelotter, je vais croire que c'est vrai_ dit Owen en me regardant.

 _\- Pourquoi ce serait faux? Il fait – 8000 !_

 _\- Ce serait faux parce que ce serait un piège._

 _\- Un piège?_

 _\- Pour que je te prenne dans mes bras._

 _\- Ne le fais pas si tu n'en as pas envie!_

 _\- Je rigole chou..._

Il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira en arrière pour que je repose contre son torse. Je ne résistai pas à lever le visage pour l'embrasser et il y répondit ardemment... ma main se glissa à l'arrière de son crâne pour poursuivre le plus longtemps possible.

 _\- Dors chez moi O'._

 _\- Non chou, j'ai déjà du mal à résister dans un parc blindé alors seul avec toi dans un lit..._

 _\- Cède, je m'en fous_

 _\- Non pas comme ça, pas maintenant._

Je fronçai les sourcils.

 _\- Je veux que ce soit mémorable pour toi._

 _\- Et moi je ne veux pas que tu ailles voir ailleurs._

 _\- Je ne le ferai pas! Aies confiance._

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Reste juste dormir?_ Le supplié-je.

 _\- Tu sais très bien qu'on va déraper si on se couche dans le même lit, alors non, et je ne changerai pas d'avis._

Je soufflai et il embrassa ma joue avant que le spectacle commence.

De retour dans la voiture après avoir pris de nouveau l'avion, après cette magnifique journée d'anniversaire, j'étais crevée. Alex démarra, et je posai ma tête sur l'épaule d'Owen qui embrassa directement mon front.

 _\- Fatiguée?_

 _\- Oui, je vais m'endormir en deux secondes._

 _\- Hm_ , répond Owen simplement.

Je redressai la tête.

 _\- Quoi?_ Murmuré-je.

 _\- Rien_ , souffle-t-il, _moi aussi j'ai envie de dormir avec toi._

 _\- Viens, je t'en prie..._

 _\- Je ne vais pas te toucher_ , répondit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

 _\- Moi peut-être._

 _\- Amelia_ , gronde-t-il.

 _\- Ok, ok, mais viens._

 _\- Viens à l'appartement plutôt._

 _\- Si tu préfères!_

Il se pencha en avant et tapota l'épaule d'Alex.

 _\- Amelia dort à l'appart ce soir._

 _\- Owen tu..._ rugit-t-il

 _\- Parfait on rentre tous alors_ , le coupe Jo.

Owen se rassit au fond du siège et me reprit dans ses bras. Je somnolais quand il me réveilla par une caresse sur mon épaule. On grimpa lourdement chez eux et une fois dans le hall, je leur fis un câlin en les remerciant pour la journée. Fatigués, Alex et Jo prirent la direction de la chambre pour aller dormir. Seuls dans l'entrée, Owen s'approcha de moi pour encadrer mon visage de ses mains. Il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

 _\- Tu veux quelque chose? Boire, manger...?_ Me propose-t-il.

 _\- Non, je veux juste m'endormir avec toi._

 _\- Chou..._

Il m'embrassa de nouveau.

 _\- Je vais aller me doucher d'abord._

 _\- Oh, ok_ , répondis-je.

Je ne me retins pas de bailler, et posai ma tête sur son torse.

 _\- Tu veux venir avec moi?_

Sa question me fit redresser la tête, et il comprit à mes yeux la réponse.

 _\- Très bien_ , dit-il en riant, _pas de douche, pas la peine de me regarder comme un extraterrestre!_

 _\- Je... euh..._

 _\- Allez, va te coucher! Essaie de ne pas t'endormir sans moi, je fais vite._

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et parti s'enfermer dans la salle-de-bain. D'un coup, je fus gênée, même s'il semblait ne pas l'avoir mal pris. Je secouai la tête contre moi-même et rejoignis sa chambre pour m'allonger en travers du lit, mon portable à la main, regardant les SMS des personnes ayant pensé à moi en cette journée. Il débarqua peu après, seulement vêtu de son boxer. Je me retins de ne pas le détailler des pieds à la tête, et restai concentrée sur mon téléphone.

 _\- Tout le monde a pensé à toi_? Demande-t-il.

 _\- Oui, je crois_

 _\- Tu vas dormir comme ça?_

Je secouai la tête négativement et posai mon portable sur la table de nuit avant de me lever.

 _\- Tu veux un tee-shirt ou quelque chose?_

 _\- Non, ça ira._

Il haussa les sourcils, et je laissai tomber mon jean avant d'ôter mon sous-pull, sous son regard fiévreux.

 _\- Donc tu penses pouvoir m'allumer en dormant en sous-vêtements?_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais si ça te gêne tant, passe moi un tee-shirt!_

 _\- Non, de toute façon pour m'allumer fallait venir sous la douche._

Il me contourna et s'assit au bord du lit.

 _\- Pauvre con,_ dis-je.

 _\- Pardon?_

Il tourna la tête face à moi.

 _\- J'ai dit : pauvre con_ , répétai-je. _Tu veux que je l'écrive?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tes insultes?_

 _\- Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Tu me piques._

 _\- Je rigolais_

 _\- Pas moi. Tu es un con._

Je me faufilai sous la couette, éteignis la lampe de chevet qui était de mon côté, et fermai les yeux. Je l'entendis soupirer et il s'allongea contre mon dos.

 _\- Désolé_ soupire-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, mais je sentis un petit ruban glisser sur mon épaule nue.

 _\- S'il te plait_

 _\- Quoi?_ Dis-je butée _._

 _\- Ouvre mon cadeau pour toi._

Je fronçai les sourcils et ouvris les yeux. Un petit écrin était posé dans sa main, un ruban le fermant, dont les bouts reposaient sur mon bras. Je me redressai en le dévisageant.

 _\- Owen, je ne veux pas de cadeau._

 _\- Trop tard, je ne peux pas le garder pour moi._

 _\- Mais on vient de se disputer._

 _\- Oh non chou, ce n'est pas une dispute ça, seulement une chamaillerie. Allez, s'il te plait..._

J'hésitai et pris la petite boîte avant de l'ouvrir. Une paire de boucle d'oreilles trônaient sur un petit coussin : deux petites perles de culture noires. Elles étaient magnifiques.

 _\- Tu es fou..._

 _\- Ah, c'est mieux que con... Tu aimes?_

 _\- Je les adore. Merci..._

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, et au fur et à mesure qu'on s'enfonçait dans le matelas, il posa l'écrin sur la table de nuit. Lentement, il glissa sa main contre ma cuisse, en remontant progressivement vers ma hanche, le long de mon flanc, le côté de ma poitrine, mon cou, puis ma joue... Sans quitter ma bouche, il posa ses deux mains sur mes cuisses et les grimpa autour de ses hanches pour se mettre entre mes jambes. Ses lèvres descendirent doucement sur le haut de mon corps, alors qu'il pressa le bas du sien contre le mien.

 _\- O' je t'en prie._

 _\- Non._

Il taquina mon cou de son nez.

 _\- Il faut dormir._

 _\- Tu es insupportable._

 _\- Et toi impatiente!_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Je ne vais pas aller voir ailleurs Amelia_ , dit-il en relâchant mes cuisses, _à croire que tu veux être avec moi juste pour ça._

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu dire ça!_

Il laissa s'installer un silence pesant avant de se décaler sur le côté du lit.

 _\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et je ne parle pas de sentiments amicaux. Je ne veux faire ça qu'avec toi, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux autant attendre._

 _\- Tu n'es pas prête._

 _\- Bien sûr que si!_

 _\- Non, tu as refusé une douche Amelia, alors que ce n'est rien d'autre que de la nudité._

 _\- Je suis pudique!_

 _\- Ah oui? Donc sous une douche tu es pudique, mais là, tu serais capable de tout enlever? C'est carrément contradictoire._

 _\- On peut très bien faire ça dans le noir._

 _\- Tu m'énerves._

Il se retourna et éteignis la lampe de chevet.

 _\- Allez, vas-y, enlève_

 _\- Pardon?_

 _\- Bah quoi? Tu es dans le noir là, non?_

 _\- Hors de question, tu parles d'un romantisme, tu as tout coupé._

 _\- Tu te défiles!_

 _\- Non, je n'ai juste plus envie! Et puis d'abord, c'est toi qui te défilais jusqu'à maintenant!_

 _\- Tu crois?!_

Je le sentis bouger sur le matelas et rapidement, il mit quelque chose dans ma main. En dépliant, je constatai que c'était son boxer.

 _\- Mais...!_ M'exclamé-je.

 _\- Tu n'as aucune excuse Amelia. Prouve-moi que tu es prête, vas-y?_

Dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée?


	25. Chapitre 25

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire! Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent à chaque fois. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 25

Incapable de me déshabiller entièrement, je préférai me tourner dos à lui. Avec un peu de chance il ferait la même chose et on s'endormirait. Malheureusement, il vint se coller à moi et embrasser mon épaule. Je serrai les dents en sentant tout son corps englober le mien.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance?_ Demande Owen.

 _\- Je te fais confiance._

 _\- Non. Si j'estime que tu n'es pas prête, ce n'est pas pour me défiler, c'est parce que je le sais. Fies toi à mon jugement... De toute manière je ne vois pas pourquoi je me défilerai. J'en rêve toutes les nuits._

 _\- Tu rêves de quoi? De moi?_

 _\- De toi sous moi, de tout ce que je pourrais te faire, je t'entends gémir... c'est assez difficile de redescendre quand le réveil sonne._

 _\- Bon sang... S'il te plait rhabille-toi_ , ajouté-je, _c'est assez bizarre là._

 _\- Non, j'ai d'autres projets._

Il appuya sur mon épaule pour me faire tomber sur le dos, et se mit au-dessus de moi. Doucement, il embrassa mon oreille, mon cou, et prit mes mains pour les placer dans le bas de son dos. Je le regardai descendre sa bouche sur ma clavicule, remonter vers mon épaule et avec ses dents il poussa la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge. Rapidement il fit la même chose de l'autre côté.

 _\- Ca va?_

J'acquiesçai.

 _\- Tu es tellement belle._

Il décala ses bras pour les poser sur mes hanches après avoir grimpé les draps jusqu'à nos cous. Ses lèvres prirent l'assaut des miennes, langoureusement, alors qu'il montait ses mains sur le côté de ma poitrine. Il plongea sous le drap pour recommencer à embrasser chaque parcelle de mon corps et je me concentrai sur ma respiration quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, par la peur ou par le désir? Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait fait exprès de remonter le drap pour que je ne puisse rien voir. Puis je le sentis remonter de mon ventre vers mes seins, au fur et à mesure qu'il m'embrassait, il décalait un peu le soutien-gorge et de l'autre côté, son pouce glissait sous l'armature pour me caresser. Je glissai une main dans ses cheveux et il remonta jusqu'à moi sans cesser d'user de ses mains.

 _\- Tu me rends fou._

 _\- Tu sais y faire_ , dis-je.

 _\- Laisse-moi te l'enlever._

1...2...3...4... les secondes défilèrent avant que j'acquiesce. Il me fit aussitôt rouler pour que je me retrouve à plat ventre sur lui et en un coup de main, il dégrafa les attaches avant d'envoyer voler le tissu qui nous séparait. Je ne me décollai pas de son torse. Il passa une main à l'arrière de ma cuisse, remonta par mes fesses avant de la poser dans mon dos.

 _\- Redresse-toi chou._

Je secouai la tête doucement.

 _\- S'il te plait..._

N'obéissant pas, il fit longer sa main le long de mes flancs avant de la passer entre nos deux corps. De ses doigts habiles, il se remit à caresser délicatement ma poitrine avant de fermement y accorder toute sa main. Je fermai les yeux, remplie de sentiments différents, et me surpris à adorer ça. Sa deuxième main fit le même trajet, et les mêmes exploits puis, une fois mes armes baissées, il se redressa d'un coup nous asseyant tous les deux, moi à cheval sur lui. Je n'eus pas le temps de chercher le drap pour me couvrir qu'il plongea sa bouche sur mon sein. De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles il ne lui laissa aucun répit : tout y passa, sa langue, ses dents, sa barbe, son nez... et plus il continuait, plus j'avais l'impression de planer à mille lieux de la Terre. Ca m'en donna mal au ventre, même un début de vertige. De loin, j'entendis sa voix.

 _\- Laisse-toi aller Amelia_

 _\- C'est ce que je fais_ , murmurai-je difficilement.

 _\- Non,_ rugit-il.

Puis, une de ses mains quitta le haut de mon corps pour se diriger au sud. Il posa un doigt entre mes jambes, sur un endroit secret et en quelques secondes je fus parcourue de frissons, soubresauts et de gémissements peu contrôlés. Il se débrouilla pour m'allonger tout en se mettant sur moi, et embrassa ma joue puis mes yeux du bout des lèvres.

 _\- Ca va?_ Me questionna-t-il doucement un court moment après.

En ouvrant les yeux, je décelai une pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard que sa voix n'avait pas trahie. Je rabattis mes bras de manière à cacher le haut de mon corps mais il plissa les yeux avant de pousser mes mains.

 _\- Ne te cache pas Amelia._

 _\- S'il te plait..._

Il remonta les draps sur nous.

 _\- Ne mets pas tes mains entre nous j'ai l'impression que tu me repousses._

Je secouai la tête et posai mes mains dans son dos. Il plongea sur mes lèvres, m'offrant un beau baiser, avant de relever la tête.

 _\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu_

 _\- Oui, ça va._

 _\- Parfait._

 _\- Et toi?_

 _\- Oui chou._

 _\- Je suis contente d'être la première fille avec qui tu fais des choses dans ce lit._

Il rit doucement.

 _\- Je suis content d'être le premier mec qui t'ait donné un orgasme._

 _\- Tu dois être très doué, il parait que c'est rare au début._

 _\- Toi et tes recherches sur internet_ , me répondit-il en riant, _ce n'est pas une question d'être doué ou pas, c'est de savoir si le plaisir de l'autre est important. Je suis complètement dingue de toi._

 _\- Oh mon dieu !_

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Tu... Tu as vraiment des sentiments pour moi..._

 _\- Et toi tu te poses réellement cette question? Elle est où ta confiance en moi des vingt dernières minutes? Tu savais que je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu savais que je n'allais pas aller trop loin, et c'est comme ça que tu m'as laissé faire. Pourquoi tu as eu confiance, et là tu reviens dessus?_

 _\- Excuse-moi…_

 _\- Réponds moi Amelia._

 _\- Mais pourquoi moi? Tu as eu 15 000 filles! Je n'ai rien de plus, tu as bien vu, je suis à la limite d'une planche de bois, je n'ai pas d'expérience, et..._

 _\- Et alors?_ Me coupa-t-il. _Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, est-ce qu'il faut des règles physiques pour ça? Tu dois faire un 95C et avoir couché au moins avec 4 types différents pour que je puisse t'aimer?_

Je l'attirai contre moi, et il s'allongea à moitié sur mon corps, sa tête dans mon cou.

 _\- Ca va tout le temps être comme ça toi et moi?_ Demandé-je.

 _\- Je pense, oui, jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses entièrement confiance. Mais je ne peux pas te le reprocher, et j'essaierai d'être patient._

Sans le vouloir, je finis par m'endormir.

 **Jeudi 18 décembre**

Au réveil, on prit la décision tous les deux de remettre des distances tout en gardant le cap du 27 décembre. A peine dix jours. Je pouvais comprendre le fait qu'il ne veuille pas me présenter officiellement à ses parents de suite s'il n'avait présenté que son premier amour. Je pense que si mes parents étaient encore là, j'aurais également attendu... Ça va juste être compliqué de me priver de ses bras et de cacher notre complicité. Même quand nous n'étions qu'amis, tout le monde pensait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous alors... Dans la cuisine, on se retrouva tous les quatre autour du café matinal. Les garçons nous laissèrent pour terminer de se préparer, et alors que j'allais foncer me laver les dents, Jo me rattrapa par le bras.

 _\- Tu n'as rien à me dire toi?_

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Alex dormait comme un loir, mais je te signale que les murs ne sont pas très épais._

 _\- Oh mon dieu..._

 _\- Je m'en tape Amelia, vraiment ça ne me gêne pas, mais j'aimerais au moins que tu m'en parles. Je suis ta meilleure amie..._

 _\- Ne t'imagine rien, on n'a pas couché ensemble._

Elle me lança un regard sceptique.

 _\- Crois moi..._

 _\- Tu me prends pour une autruche_

 _\- Non,_ chuchotai-je, _il a juste..._

Je soupirai en frottant mon visage dans mes mains, ne sachant pas comment en parler.

 _\- Ecris-moi le!_ Dit-elle.

Je vis son sourire s'élargir et je partis dans la salle-de-bain. Après quelques minutes à terminer de me préparer, je sortis et attendis tout le monde dans l'entrée. J'en profitai pour écrire à Jo, en relatant sans trop détailler ce que nous avions fait la veille. En quelques secondes elle me rejoignit dans le hall et plissa les yeux.

 _\- Tu es sérieuse d'avoir eu..._

 _\- Je sais_ , la coupai-je.

 _\- Putain le con, il doit vraiment bien savoir y faire._

 _\- Sans doute, mais ne me rappelle pas à quel point il a de l'expérience là-dedans._

 _\- Tu es jalouse?_

 _\- Bah je n'aime pas trop mais on ne peut pas changer le passé._

 _\- Je comprends. Je suis contente d'être la première d'Alex..._

 _\- O' m'a dit qu'il était content d'être mon premier aussi._

 _\- Du coup aujourd'hui vous faites comment?_

 _\- On se met sur pause jusqu'à notre retour du chalet..._

J'eus à peine fini ma phrase que les garçons nous rejoignirent, coupant ma conversation avec Jo. Bizarrement, il me fit mentir, puisqu'il m'embrassa tendrement avant de mettre son manteau. Jo rit doucement et se pencha vers moi.

 _\- Sur pause hein?_ Chantonne-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules, et on quitta l'appartement.

La journée se déroula normalement, mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Je ne pensais qu'a lui, qu'à cette nuit, qu'à l'avenir. Accro. Nous ne nous étions pas croisés de la journée, et même à la pause déjeuner il ne nous avait pas rejoint. A la fin des cours, je rentrai chez moi et repris mes petites habitudes de douche/repas/film. C'est à 22H30 que je partis me coucher, une fois ma valise bouclée. Je m'endormis rapidement, mais mon sommeil fut interrompu par des coups contre ma porte. Comme un somnambule, je me rendis dans l'entrée, trébuchant presque tous les deux pas.

 _\- C'est qui?_ Demandé-je.

Le "Chou, c'est moi" me fit ouvrir la porte en essuyant mes yeux quasi-clos.

 _\- Désolé_ , chuchota-t-il, _viens on va se coucher._

Sans que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, il entra, verrouilla la porte et me porta comme une princesse jusqu'au lit. Je laissai tomber ma tête sur son épaule, n'étant pas du tout réveillée, et ayant juste envie de replonger dans mon sommeil. Malgré tout, je le questionnai.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

Il me déposa et remonta la couette sur moi tout en enlevant ses chaussures. Il ne répondit pas, ôta en trois secondes ses vêtements et il s'allongea derrière moi, m'enveloppant de ses bras. Doucement, à mon oreille, il murmura.

 _\- Tu me manquais, je suis bien mieux là. Dors._

Je me rendormis directement.

Je me réveillai, encore dans les bras de mon roux de petit ami. Je bougeai légèrement pour éteindre le réveil alors qu'il soupira dans mon oreille, sans doute fatigué.

 _\- Coucou_ dis-je.

J'embrassai son cou doucement pour le faire émerger.

 _\- Hm à gauche... encore... plus haut…_

Je ris doucement et il rit à son tour.

 _\- C'est malin, tu m'as chatouillé._

 _\- C'est ma vengeance._

 _\- De quoi souhaitais-tu te venger?_

 _\- Tu m'as réveillé hier soir._

 _\- Mmh, je suis pardonné?_

 _\- Pas totalement_ , susurrai-je

Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard me fit rougir aussitôt. Il fonça sur mes lèvres comprenant que c'était le seul moyen de se faire pardonner entièrement.

 _\- Tu me fais des surprises comme ça quand tu veux..._ dis-je.

 _\- Ça a été long la journée sans toi. Je me suis couché hier soir, je n'arrivais pas à dormir même si j'étais KO._

 _\- Tu m'as manqué aussi._

 _\- Tout est prêt pour ce soir?_

 _\- Oui, c'est bon!_

 _\- Cool. Après les cours on passe ici et on va à l'appart? Mes parents passeront nous chercher vers 19H, on s'arrêtera manger sur la route._

 _\- Génial._

 _\- Ils sont cool, tu vas voir_

 _\- J'appréhende un peu_

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que c'est quand même les fêtes de Noël, je ne les ai jamais vu et vous m'emmenez en vacances avec vous... hormis les parents de Jo, personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi._

 _\- C'est normal chou, tu serais ma meilleure amie ce serait pareil._

 _\- Mais je suis ta meilleure amie_ , dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

 _\- Mais pas que..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on perde notre relation. J'ai envie qu'elle continue, avec des choses en plus._

 _\- On va essayer de faire comme ça alors._

Il m'embrassa, et reprit.

 _\- Mais d'abord, on devrait se bouger pour aller en cours!_ Conclut-il.

Il me lâcha et roula pour sortir du lit. On se prépara en vitesse, puis après un café on sortit pour partir en cours. Sur le chemin, il me raconta un peu les événements de sa famille, le nouveau célibat de son frère, et le fait que sa mère fasse très bien à manger. On se sépara une fois à l'SSB, et la journée passa aussi longuement que la veille.

" _Je t'attends sur le parking ma belle_."

Je souris et rangeai mon portable avant de foncer à l'arrière du bâtiment. Je retrouvai Owen, portable à la main, près de sa moto.

 _\- C'est les vacances!_ M'écrié-je.

Il redressa la tête et m'offrit un magnifique sourire avant de regarder autour de lui et de m'embrasser. J'en profitai et soupirai.

 _\- On devait se mettre sur pause._

 _\- On peut se mettre sur pause à 18H59?_

 _\- Tu n'es pas croyable_ rié-je.

 _\- J'y ai trop pris goût..._

Il m'attira dans ses bras et je me laissai aller contre lui.

 _\- On passe déposer la moto à l'appart, et on va chercher ta valise avec la voiture d'Alex?_

 _\- Ok._

On grimpa sur la moto, et mon moment favori arriva : je pu enlacer sa taille fermement, sans me soucier des regards des gens.

 **18H30**

Jo ayant demandé la permission à Owen de me réquisitionner durant une heure, nous étions toutes les deux sur la moquette de la chambre d'Alex à nous vernir mutuellement les pieds.

 _\- Tu m'enverras des messages hein?_ Commence Jo.

 _\- Oui, promis._

 _\- Surtout s'il se passe quelque chose de croustillant_ , ajoute-t-elle en riant.

 _\- Il ne se passera rien au chalet Jo._

 _\- Oh allez, moi je vous donne deux jours avant de craquer et de vous retrouver en pleine nuit dans un des deux lits._

 _\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on dort ensemble qu'on est obligé de faire quoique ce soit!_

 _\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, vous n'allez pas attendre longtemps vu comme c'est parti._

 _\- Il dit que je ne suis pas prête._

 _\- Ah? Et toi tu en penses quoi?_

Je laissai un long silence s'installer et elle arrêta en levant son pinceau de mon petit orteil.

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à te suivre depuis que tu l'as rencontré. Depuis toujours tu es quelqu'un de cash, qui n'a pas peur de dire les choses, tu es franche et on n'a jamais eu de sujet tabou toi et moi. Pourquoi de parler de tes sentiments et de ce que vous faites sous la couette ça te gêne maintenant?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... je n'y connais rien Jo, qu'est-ce que j'en sais de si je suis prête ou pas, de si je suis amoureuse ou pas? Il n'y a pas de bouton rouge qui passe au vert sur mon front._

 _\- Ce sont des choses qui se ressentent_ , soupire-t-elle. _Est-ce qu'hier tu avais envie qu'il passe à l'acte?_

 _\- Oui, j'en avais envie. Mais j'ai déjà hésité pour qu'il enlève mon soutien-gorge alors je ne préfère pas imaginer mon délai de réflexion pour le reste..._

 _\- C'est normal. J'ai mis longtemps avant d'être à l'aise aussi._

 _\- J'ai tellement peur qu'il compare... je n'ai pas de poitrine, je pèse 3 plumes, je ne suis pas à l'aise, je ne sais même pas où le toucher ni ce qu'il apprécie... et d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il déteste. Je pars de zéro!_

 _\- Il sait tout ça Amelia, et ça n'a pas l'air de le traumatiser! Tu sais, si il dit que tu n'es pas prête je pense que c'est à cause de ça. Une fois que tu auras vaincu les propres barrages que tu te mets avec ton corps et avec ton expérience, tu seras libérée et bien plus ouverte. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte de toi, dis toi qu'il y a toujours bien mieux mais surtout bien pire sur Terre._

 _\- Tu as raison. Merci..._

 _\- Je t'en prie!_

Elle termina mon pied droit et referma le vernis bordeaux.

 _\- Et voilà!_

Je souris et la pris dans mes bras.

 _\- C'est pour le vernis ou la conversation?_ Dit-elle en me rendant mon étreinte

 _\- Pour tout Jo, merci._

 _\- Je t'adore._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'adore. Allez, je vais faire la deuxième couche!_

Elle me tendit ses pieds et je m'appliquai pour ne pas déborder.

 _\- Tu sais, sans aller au bout de la chose, y'a plein de trucs à faire pour te mettre en confiance._

 _\- Ah..._

 _\- Je lui fais confiance pour bien t'initier_ , me répondit-elle un sourire en coin.

 _\- Il m'a proposé une douche à deux hier, j'ai refusé._

 _\- Hm, je crois que c'est plus difficile que de coucher ensemble tu vois!_

 _\- Tu trouves?_

 _\- Oh que oui. Je suppose que la première fois, tu feras ça sous une couette, les volets fermés. Malgré tout tu as moins d'images. Une douche... personnellement je trouve ça terriblement intime!_

 _\- Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes avec son corps lui._

 _\- Et tu crois qu'il devrait en avoir?_

 _\- Non, pas du tout! Je le trouve vraiment... et bien il est..._

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase mais elle comprit le sens de ma phrase.

 _\- Après tu ne peux pas comparer... sans vouloir remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il a couché avec un paquet de filles sans les connaître. C'est qu'il est suffisamment à l'aise avec lui-même..._ ajoute Jo.

J'acquiesçai sans répondre et on dériva sur d'autres sujets totalement opposés. On frappa à la porte pile quand je terminai et Owen passa sa tête rousse par la porte.

 _\- Désolée les filles mais mes parents sont en bas._

 _\- Ah! On y va!_

J'enfilai rapidement mes chaussettes et on rejoignit l'entrée.

 _\- Prends ton manteau à la main chou, tu vas mourir de chaud dans la voiture sinon_

 _\- Ah oui, tu as raison_ , répondis-je.

Je passai mon manteau blanc par-dessus mon bras, mis mes bottes et pris la poignée de ma valise de l'autre main. Jo m'enlaça comme elle pu.

 _\- Passez de bonnes vacances, joyeux Noël... et tu m'envoies des messages hein!_ Dit Jo.

 _\- C'est promis, joyeux Noël à toi aussi._

Alex vint nous dire au revoir à son tour, plus brièvement vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'approuver, puis ils partirent tous les deux dans le salon. Je mis une main sur la poignée quand Owen me stoppa.

 _\- Moi aussi je veux un bisou d'au revoir..._ ajoute-t-il.

Je lui souris et il se pencha pour m'embrasser délicatement.

 _\- Ça va me manquer ça_ , murmure-t-il

 _\- Le 27, on s'accorde au moins 3H de bisous._

 _\- D'accord_

Un dernier baiser et on ouvrit la porte en mettant un espace entre nous. Bizarrement, je me sentis un peu vide sans sa proximité, mais je positivai en me disant que dans la voiture, l'espace restreint nous forcerait à rester proches. En bas, je vis la voiture garée, ses parents et son frère dehors attendant qu'on arrive. Owen fit les présentations et je fus surprise de voir sa maman me serrer dans ses bras.

 _\- Je suis ravie que tu viennes avec nous!_ Débute Evelyn.

 _\- Merci beaucoup vraiment. Vous me direz combien je vous dois pour ma part d'essence, de location et tout ça_

 _\- Oh mais non, ne t'embête pas avec ça! On a toujours mille fois trop à manger, et on a bien trop d'espace dans ce chalet alors nous ça nous fait plaisir!_

 _\- Merci beaucoup!_

 _\- Puis bon, c'est rare quand il nous ramène des filles!_ Commente Justin, son frère.

 _\- Hey, c'est ma meilleure amie_ ajoute Owen.

Son frère acquiesça alors que son papa prit ma valise pour l'ajouter dans le coffre.

 _\- En voiture les gosses!_ Conclut William, le père d'Owen.

On grimpa, Justin à gauche, moi au milieu, Owen à droite, et comme je l'avais prévu je me retrouvai collée à lui. Durant les premiers kilomètres, les garçons racontèrent leur journée, puis sa maman, bavarde comme tout, commença à me questionner.

 _\- Ca va Amelia? Tu es aussi à la SSB c'est ça?_ Demande Evelyn.

Ainsi, je lui racontai petit à petit mon parcours.

 _\- Et tu veux faire quoi après?_

 _\- J'aimerais partir à l'étranger terminer mon cursus. Faire les deux ans soit en France, soit en Chine, mais je pense plus opter sur pour la France par rapport à la langue, ce sera bien plus simple en français que de me compliquer la vie en chinois vu que je n'en ai fait qu'un an._

 _\- C'est sur... c'est un beau projet. Tu reviendrais aux Etats-Unis après?_

 _\- Oui, je pense! C'est vraiment pour voir un peu l'étranger, pour avoir une expérience dans un autre pays et être totalement bilingue._

 _\- Très bonne idée. Owen, tu devrais faire pareil!_

Il leva les yeux au ciel et je ris doucement. Je reçus un SMS et en voyant l'émetteur, je cachai le maximum possible l'écran.

" _Viens plus près de moi..."_

Je rangeai mon portable et me décalai discrètement pour me rapprocher de lui. On laissa la musique nous envahir, et mon oreille s'attarda sur Owen qui chantonnait par-dessus. Je sortis mon portable et lui envoyai un SMS.

" _J'adore quand tu chantes... je demande un concert ultra-privé."_

Rapidement, il me répondit.

" _Attention, je prends cher... Quelles chansons voudrais-tu?"_

Je réfléchis un instant avant de me lancer.

" _Cher comment? On peut négocier? Je ne sais pas, à toi de choisir... mais j'exige Wonderwall_."

J'attendis quelques secondes avant de sentir mon portable vibrer.

" _On peut tout négocier chou... 1 chanson = 10 minutes de câlins au lit. Si je me débrouille pour te faire ton concert au chalet, on peut faire les câlins le 27. Ok pour Wonderwall, je m'occupe du reste."_

Je souris en me retenant de le regarder, et tapai ma réponse.

" _Parfait, j'accepte le deal... mais arrête de me parler de câlins, j'ai juste envie d'être dans tes bras et tes bisous me manquent_."

Il rangea son portable et je sentis discrètement sa main prendre la mienne. Il caressa le dos de ma main avec son pouce en faisant mine de regarder droit devant lui, et je profitai de cet instant tactile qui avait déclenché mes frissons. Au bout d'une heure et demi de route, où Justin avait mis ses écouteurs, on s'arrêta manger sur une aire d'autoroute.

 _\- Vous avez l'air éteints les jeunes_ , commente Evelyn.

 _\- Ouais on n'a pas trop dormi ces derniers temps... c'était l'anniversaire d'Amelia avant-hier, puis les cours et tout..._

 _\- Oh! Bon anniversaire!_ S'exclame Justin.

Ses parents l'imitèrent.

 _\- Merci!_

 _\- Vous avez fait la fête?_ Demande son frère.

 _\- Non, ils m'ont fait la surprise de m'emmener à La Ronde!_

 _\- Oh génial!_ Termine sa mère.

On leur raconta rapidement notre journée au parc. On reprit la route un peu moins d'une heure après et très vite, Justin s'endormit contre la fenêtre.

 _\- Tu veux essayer de dormir?_ Me propose Owen.

 _\- Je pense oui..._

 _\- Maman, tu peux baisser un peu le son s'il te plait?_

 _\- Oh mais non O'..._ dis-je doucement

 _\- Moi aussi je vais dormir._

Je lui souris et sa mère baissa le volume alors qu'Owen attrapait un plaid sur la planche arrière de la voiture. Je ne cachai pas mon étonnement quand il ouvrit le bras, mais je ne réfléchis pas plus de deux secondes et me blottis contre lui, la tête contre son cœur. Il rabattit son bras, puis le plaid sur nous et embrassa doucement mon front, mon nez et jeta un bref regard autour de lui avant de descendre sur ma bouche.

 _\- O'..._ susurrai-je.

Après un nouveau coup d'œil, il prolongea le baiser en suçotant ma lèvre inférieure. Il recula son visage en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens et c'est comme si je le redécouvrais depuis quelques secondes. Un autre visage, un jeune homme tendre, doux et qui semble tellement tenir à moi... J'eus une bouffée de confiance, d'un coup.

 _\- Je t'aime_ , dis-je tout bas.


	26. Chapitre 26

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira! Merci pour toutes les reviews. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 26

Je sentis qu'il bloqua sa respiration tout en fermant les yeux. Je secouai la tête, sachant que dans tous les cas je n'aurai pas de réponse, et la reposai contre son cœur qui battait très vite. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et chercha mon regard.

 _\- Tu veux me tuer_ , murmure-t-il.

Il attrapa mes jambes et les posa sur les siennes après avoir enlevé mes bottes. Ses doigts glissèrent pour repousser mes chaussettes, et il caressa le dessus de mes pieds du bout des doigts en chantonnant Wonderwall, ce qui m'endormit en un rien de temps.

Je sentis deux bras passer en dessous, et de très loin, j'entendis Owen parler.

 _\- Non ça va, ouvre moi juste la porte s'il te plait._

 _\- O' tu devrais la réveiller plutôt, elle ne va pas dormir comme ça..._ commente sa mère.

 _\- Si ça ira c'est un jogging. Elle a besoin de sommeil._

Je me sentis flotter, et après être passée dans un courant froid, je fus rapidement déposée sur une surface moelleuse. Mes yeux piquaient tellement que je les ouvris que de quelques millimètres.

 _\- O'_ , soupiré-je

 _\- Dors chou._

Il embrassa mon front et rabattis la couverture sur moi avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Je me rendormis aussitôt. [...]

 _\- Chou_ , chuchote-t-il, _réveille toi ma belle._

 _\- Hmm_

J'ouvris les yeux et passai mes mains sur mon visage pour mieux me réveiller. Owen, assis près de moi, me sourit.

 _\- Cette marmotte! Tu as bien dormi?_

 _\- Oui... et toi?_

 _\- Oui!_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte fermée et se pencha au-dessus de moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je souris quand il se redressa.

 _\- On va se faire griller, je nous donne même pas deux heures,_ dit-il en riant.

 _\- Mais non, et puis je te signale que c'est de ta faute_!

Je me redressai et fis un chignon à la va vite en m'asseyant en tailleur.

 _\- Tu es trop belle._

 _\- Je viens de me réveiller._

 _\- Justement._

Il embrassa mon épaule et s'allongea perpendiculairement à moi. Après avoir été ouvrir les volets

 _\- Il est quelle heure?!_

 _\- Midi_

 _\- Oh la! J'ai dormi 12H?!_

 _\- Marmotte!_

On toqua à la porte et Owen râla doucement.

 _\- Oui?_ Demandé-je.

Sa maman passa la porte en souriant.

 _\- Bonjour Amelia! Tu as bien dormi?_

 _\- Oui merci, je suis désolée je crois que je n'ai jamais autant dormi de ma vie_ , répondis-je gênée

 _\- Oh tu as bien eu raison! Tiens, prenez votre petit-déjeuner ici si vous voulez! Je vous ai mis du café et des cookies!_

 _\- Oh merci... on va quand même venir avec vous..._

 _\- Mais non les jeunes, profitez de votre première matinée de vacances!_

 _\- Merci maman!_

Elle repartit en fermant la porte.

 _\- J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse._

 _\- Ça va être ça, ma mère adorait gâter ma sœur!_

 _\- Pourquoi elle n'est pas là d'ailleurs?_

 _\- Premier Noël avec son petit ami._

Je lui souris et il me tendit ma tasse de café.

 _\- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui?_ Me demande-t-il.

 _\- Tu proposes quoi? Que font tes parents et ton frère?_

 _\- Surement une balade en forêt, ou ma mère ira peut-être aux courses!_

 _\- Cool!_

 _\- Tu veux qu'on reste avec eux?_

 _\- Oui ça me va moi, et profite de ta famille ne te soucie pas de moi_

 _\- J'espère quand même qu'on fera des choses que tous les deux... Je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'au 27 pour t'avoir rien qu'à moi._

Je rougis et il me raconta la fin du trajet, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit interrompus par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

 _\- Allo?!...Ouais pourquoi?...Au chalet, et vous vous êtes où? – North Peak?! Vous foutez quoi?...Oh mais vas y trop bien!_

Je me levai et ouvris la fenêtre pour respirer l'air pur de la montagne. Je vis la neige sur les sommets un peu plus haut que notre altitude. J'entendis Owen qui abrégeait la conversation, après avoir dit qu'il "lui" demanderait. Le lui, c'est moi, non? Il raccrocha et se leva, tasse à la main, pour se poster à mes côtés.

 _\- C'était mon frère. Ils sont à une location de motoneige... t'es partante?!_

Ma mâchoire se décrocha et atteignit presque le sol.

 _\- De la motoneige?! Carrément! J'en n'ai jamais fait!_

 _\- Moi non plus! Je lui envoie un message pour qu'il nous en réserve une aussi?_

 _Oui!_ M'écriai-je en applaudissant.

Il embrassa mon front, puis le bout de mon nez, et ressortit son téléphone pour écrire un message.

 _\- Je te laisse te préparer chou_

 _\- Oui... Où est la salle-de-bain?_

 _\- Viens,_ dit-il en prenant ma main

Il m'accompagna devant une porte, à droite de l'armoire de "ma" chambre.

 _\- On a une salle-de-bain commune, toi et la chambre de mon frère et moi. Quand tu es dedans, pense à fermer l'autre verrou! Je te ferai visiter le reste après, je serai en bas, d'acc?_

J'acquiesçai et il m'embrassa rapidement avant de partir. Je pris mes affaires de toilettes et m'enfermai dans la salle-de-bain pour me préparer.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, je ressortis, jean et pull beige avec le bonnet assorti. Mes cheveux lissés et un simple coup de mascara, je chaussai ensuite mes bottes moumoutées pour avoir bien chaud aux pieds. Prête, je m'aventurai hors de la chambre et rejoignis Owen en bas. Je découvris un magnifique séjour, avec cheminée. Les meubles étaient en bois, le parquet bien vernis, et le canapé en cuir blanc ressortait parfaitement. Sans parler du roux assis dessus.

 _\- Papa vient vous chercher à quelle heure?_

 _\- Là, ils viennent de repartir de North Peak._

 _\- Je vais aller faire les courses cet après-midi, et quand vous rentrerez on ira chercher le sapin?_

 _\- Oui, ça marche! Assieds-toi,_ me dit-il doucement.

Je lui obéis et m'installai près de lui.

 _\- Ça va?_

 _\- Oui, et toi?_

 _\- Aussi... Tu veux manger avant de partir?_

 _\- Non, merci!_

 _\- J'espère pour toi que ma mère ne te le proposera pas... bon courage pour lui tenir tête, tu vas sortir avec 10 kilos en plus!_

Je lui souris et sa mère nous rejoignit pour nous questionner sur ce qu'on voulait manger pendant la semaine.

[...]

 _\- Allez, deux groupes de deux. Par contre mademoiselle, vous pesez combien?_ Questionne le moniteur.

 _\- Euh, 48 kilos, sauf si ça a changé depuis septembre_

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas monter à l'arrière, même si monsieur va vous couper du vent j'aurais trop peur que vous vous envoliez alors vous allez vous mettre devant lui, il devrait pouvoir atteindre les poignées._

On acquiesça et je montai devant Owen. Celui-ci agrippa les poignées de la motoneige et murmura à mon oreille...

 _\- C'est la meilleure idée de la journée celle-là_ , dit-il en respirant mes cheveux discrètement

 _\- Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu la trouille._

 _\- Mais non chou, on a le moniteur avec nous et tu me laisses conduire en moto, c'est à peu près pareil mais sur la neige! Du coup même si il nous arrivait de tomber, ce ne serait pas douloureux._

 _\- O' ?_

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- Je le pensais hier... ce que j'ai dit dans la voiture._

 _\- Je sais chérie_ , susurra-t-il. _Laisse-moi un peu de temps, d'accord?_

 _\- Oui, je commence à te connaître et je n'attendais rien en retour._

 _\- Je suis fou de toi Amelia. Il y a des mots qui sont juste plus compliqués pour moi._

J'acquiesçai et le moniteur nous interrompit pour expliquer à Justin et Owen le maniement de l'engin. Rapidement, on mit le contact et je me blottis un peu plus contre Owen avant qu'il démarre.

1H de randonnée où la vitesse était venue petit à petit, et où l'amusement m'avait gagné au fur et à mesure. Owen m'avait laissé conduire sur quelques kilomètres de ligne droite et j'avais réussi à lâcher prise, à tout oublier un instant hormis ses bras autour de moi et son rire contre mon oreille. Je descendis de la motoneige, les jambes flageolantes. Il me rejoignit et directement, Justin et William arrivèrent à nos côtés.

 _\- Alors?_ Entame William.

 _\- C'était géant!_ Répond Justin.

 _\- T'as vu les dérapages qu'on a faits dans la forêt?_? Rajoute Owen.

 _\- Mais ouais oh la la!_

 _\- Amelia, ça a été, tu n'as pas eu peur avec la vitesse?_ Continue William.

 _\- Non c'était trop bien!_

 _\- Elle a même conduit un peu!_

 _\- J'ai vu ça! Énorme! Tu as aimé papa?_

 _\- Oui c'était super! Allez on rentre ta mère veut faire le sapin ce soir!_

On regagna la voiture en parlant encore de l'heure de randonnée, mais je sentais mes larmes monter malgré que je veuille les refouler. A l'arrière de la voiture, Owen me vit et m'interrogea du regard. Je secouai la tête et chassai mes larmes discrètement. Têtu, il insista en pressant ma cuisse. Je l'ignorai jusqu'à ce que je reçoive son SMS.

" _Parle moi Amelia, je déteste qu'on m'ignore. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? C'est par rapport à notre discussion_?"

Culpabilisant du fait qu'il pense que c'était de sa faute, je répondis.

" _Tu es loin du compte. C'est simplement le fait de revivre un vrai Noël, avec une vraie famille même si ce n'est pas la même. Faire des activités, faire un sapin de Noël... que ta famille m'intègre à elle comme ça me touche tellement. Je pense à mes parents, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas une semaine facile non plus. Mais je suis heureuse d'être ici avec vous_."

Je le vis du coin de l'œil lire le message, et au lieu de répondre, il m'attira dans ses bras.

 _\- On n'est pas seuls_ , lui dis-je doucement.

Il soupira doucement, embrassa mon front et me laissa retourner près de la fenêtre jusqu'à notre arrivée au chalet.

 **Dimanche 22 décembre.**

Nous avions fait le sapin hier. L'odeur était prenante, surtout quand je m'asseyais près de la cheminée où le sapin était dressé dans le coin. Nous avions choisi de mettre que des décorations dorées, avec une étoile filante fixée en haut. Aujourd'hui, c'était une journée au calme. Les parents d'Owen avaient opté pour un film, tranquilles sur le canapé. Justin, Owen et moi, nous avions choisi de faire une partie de Monopoly avec un chocolat chaud et un bol de marshmallows. C'était difficile de résister à Owen. Nous n'avions pas pu nous retrouver seuls depuis la veille au soir, où il m'avait volé un baiser juste après s'être brossé les dents pour aller se coucher chacun de notre côté en suivant. Depuis? Rien. Etant donné que je m'étais levée plus tôt que lui, qu'ensuite nous nous étions préparés, puis le déjeuner et là le jeu de société... Je voyais que ça le perturbait aussi. Nos regards en disaient long. Le pire, c'est que moins je réussissais à l'avoir pour moi, plus j'avais envie de profiter de lui, dans tous les sens du terme.

 _\- Eh oh, Amelia, c'est à toi..._ commence Justin.

 _\- Ah oui désolée._

Owen sourit en baissant les yeux, sachant pertinemment à quoi j'étais en train de penser.

 _\- Je ne sais pas sur quelle planète tu étais, mais c'était vraiment loin!_

La planète Owen, ça existe?! Mon dieu, je suis vraiment atteinte... Je lançai les dés et me concentrai sur mon jeu. Les parents d'Owen nous coupèrent.

 _\- On pensait aller au restaurant manger une bonne raclette ce soir, ça vous dit les jeunes?_ Propose Evelyn.

 _\- Trop!_

 _\- Grave!_ Entonna Justin.

 _\- Tu aimes ça Amelia?_ Questionne William.

 _\- Oui j'adore!_

 _\- Super! Allez, on part dans une heure, filez vous préparer._

On rangea les cartes, les pions et les dés et on monta dans nos chambres. Justin cria qu'il prenait la douche, et à peine il eut fermé les deux verrous, je vis Owen se précipiter dans ma chambre en me plaquant contre la porte pour que personne ne nous surprenne. Il m'embrassa ardemment, comme en manque.

 _\- Putain je devenais fou de t'avoir à côté sans rien faire._

Je lui souris en passant ma main dans ses cheveux et il regagna mes lèvres rapidement.

 _\- Ca va? Tu te sens mieux?_

 _\- Tu parles par rapport à quoi?_

 _\- A hier._

 _\- Oui, ça va. Je vais appeler mon frère un peu avant de partir._

 _\- Ok chou. Ce soir ça risque de faire un peu tard, mais demain soir on pourra se faire un film tous les deux ici... sur l'ordi._

 _\- Avec grand plaisir._

J'entendis la douche arrêter de couler, et Owen comprit qu'il fallait qu'on se sépare. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et quitta la chambre à pas de loup. Je préparai mes affaires quand la porte de la salle-de-bain s'ouvrit.

 _\- Tu y vas ou j'y vais?_ Me demande-t-il.

 _\- Vas y._

Il retourna dans la salle-de-bain en sifflotant et après avoir fait les cent pas pendant deux minutes devant la porte, je me décidai au moment où j'entendis l'eau couler. J'entrai dans la salle-de-bain, fermai le loquet de nos deux portes, alors qu'il passa sa tête derrière le rideau de douche. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chou?_ Chuchote-t-il.

En guise de réponse, j'enlevai ma robe en laine et me retrouvai en sous vêtements, avec mes bas noirs.

 _\- Oh putain._

 _\- Retourne sous la douche et tourne toi, s'il te plait._

Il hésita un instant et secoua la tête avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Je pris sur moi pour me débarrasser de mes derniers vêtements et inspirai longuement avant de me faufiler derrière le rideau. Owen fixa la paume de douche au-dessus de nos têtes et je me blottis dans ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse trop regarder.

 _\- Toi aussi tu me manquais déjà._

Je levai la tête vers lui et il m'embrassa tendrement.

 _\- Il faut que je ferme les yeux?_ Me questionna-t-il à l'oreille

 _\- Non..._ soupirai-je, _mais essaie d'être discret s'il te plait._

 _\- Tu es belle._

 _\- Merci..._

J'attrapai le shampoing mais O' me l'enleva des mains.

 _\- Tourne toi._

J'obéis et il me leva les cheveux délicatement, déclenchant mes frissons. Ses doigts descendirent sur mes épaules et il entama un court massage avant de passer ses bras autour de mon ventre et d'embrasser mon cou. Je me faufilai sous l'eau pour rincer mes cheveux en maintenant notre position.

 _\- On devrait speeder un peu. On en profitera plus chez toi..._

Il agrémenta sa phrase d'un clin d'œil qui supposait bien plus. Je m'accroupis pour attraper le gel douche et un hoquet lui échappa. Il se tourna légèrement.

 _\- Bah? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?_

 _\- Rien._

 _\- Ne me mens pas!_

 _\- Te mettre comme ça face à moi n'était pas une bonne idée, c'est tout._

Je souris et me relevai en secouant la tête. Je mis du gel douche entre mes paumes et les plaquai sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux, presque douloureusement.

 _\- Amelia..._

 _\- Quoi? Tu préfères que je sorte?_

 _\- Non... Mais je n'aime pas que tu me vois comme ça._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu prennes ça pour de l'impatience, que tu te remettes à douter en voulant le faire vite avant que j'aille voir ailleurs._

Je ne répondis pas et savonnai son torse, puis ses bras, avant de passer mes bras autour de lui pour en mettre dans son dos. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je l'entendis presque ronronner alors qu'en bas, quelque chose se pressait contre mon ventre et trahissait ses derniers mots.

 _\- Tu veux bien?_ Demandé-je en lui tendant le gel douche

 _\- Quel honneur tu me fais là! Tourne toi._

Je me mis dos à lui et il vint se coller à moi avant de passer ses bras autour de moi. Ses mains nettoyèrent doucement ma peau entre quelques baisers sous mon oreille. Soudain, on toqua à la porte et Owen m'attira en arrière pour me rincer en vitesse tout en répondant.

 _\- Quoi?!_

 _\- J'espère que chez toi tu ne prends pas des douches aussi longues, la facture doit donner!_ Signale Evelyn.

 _\- Je profite ici vu qu'on ne paie pas l'eau! Je vais sortir_

 _\- Tu sais où est Amelia?_

Je sortis de la douche et m'enveloppai dans ma serviette, sentant son regard pesant sur moi.

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Je voulais lui proposer une matinée entre fille demain._

 _\- Je crois qu'elle téléphone à son frère._

Il me fit signe d'aller dans ma chambre et je me glissai à l'intérieur, refermant la porte délicatement. Je me séchai en un rien de temps, et enfilai sous-vêtements, bas noirs et robe en laine vert anis sur un sous-pull en lycra noir. Je brossai mes cheveux et fis un chignon de danseuse avant de mettre uniquement un peu de mascara et un rouge à lèvre pâle. Je sortis mon téléphone pour appeler mon frère cinq minutes mais au milieu de la conversation, on frappa à la porte. J'ouvris la porte et vis Evelyn sur le seuil.

 _\- Ah désolée Amelia, on t'attend en bas mais prends ton temps!_

 _\- J'arrive dans une minute!_

 _\- Sans problème!_

Elle descendit et j'abrégeai la discussion avec mon frère, lui disant que je la rappellerai. J'enfilai mon trench, une écharpe, mon bonnet et descendis rejoindre tout le monde pour enfiler mes bottes en daim noir.

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'arrive jamais à l'arrêter de parler!_

 _\- Pas de problèmes Amelia, c'est normal! Il n'est pas trop inquiet que tu sois avec nous?_ Répond William.

 _\- Oh non pas du tout!_

 _\- Il devrait_ , dit Justin en riant.

 _\- N'importe quoi toi!_ Conclut Owen.

On sortit du chalet pour aller à la voiture, et Owen me retint par le coude.

 _\- Tu cherches quoi aujourd'hui?_

 _\- Pardon?_

 _\- Tu veux ma mort... déjà la douche puis là tu..._

Il inspira longuement sans terminer sa phrase.

 _\- Je n'ai rien fait_

 _\- Tu es superbe, et encore le mot est faible, mais c'est amplement suffisant pour me tuer._

 _\- Dors avec moi ce soir_

 _\- Chou... mon frère s'en rendrait compte._

Je ne répondis pas et on grimpa dans la voiture, direction le restaurant.

A notre retour, le ventre bien gonflé, nous étions tous fatigués. Les parents d'O' partirent directement dans leur chambre alors qu'on se retrouva les trois jeunes dans notre salle-de-bain commune à se brosser les dents. Après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, et un regard discret avec Owen, je me retranchai dans la chambre pour me déshabiller et me mettre au lit.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à tourner sous mes draps, je pris mon portable et vis un SMS d'Owen qui était arrivé à peine une minute avant.

" _Tu dors?"_

" _Non.._."

" _Tu penses à moi?_ "

Je souris avant de répondre...

" _Oui! Viens dormir avec moi_."

" _Dormir? Que veut dire ce mot? Je ne connais pas_."

" _Dormir : verbe signifiant plonger dans un état de sommeil_."

Il répondit presque aussitôt.

" _Sommeil? C'est quoi ça?"_

" _Sommeil : nom masculin représentant le fait d'être psychologiquement coupé du monde extérieur. Contraire d'éveil._ "

" _Eveil?"_

Je rugis contre mon oreiller.

" _Ça suffit, viens, s'il te plait_."

" _Je vais venir chou, j'attends juste que mon frère soit dans un sommeil profond._ "

Je souris et reposai mon téléphone sur la table de nuit. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir doucement et Owen approcha de mon lit après avoir refermé derrière lui.

 _\- Fais moi une place._

Il souleva la couverture, et je me décalai un peu pour qu'il s'allonge. Il ouvrit le bras et je me blottis directement contre lui. Sa deuxième main se rabattit contre ma taille : d'un coup, je me sentis comblée. Sa main glissa sur ma hanche, le haut de ma jambe et atterrit sur la peau nue de ma cuisse.

 _\- Mais..._

Il leva le bras d'un coup et alluma la lumière.

 _\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?!_ Demandé-je.

Il fit voler le haut de la couverture qui nous couvrait et redressa la tête.

 _\- Bordel_ , soupira-t-il. _Ça te prend souvent de mettre ça?_

 _\- C'est une chemise O', ce n'est pas une nuisette transparente!_

 _\- C'est quand même beaucoup trop sexy pour me faire dormir._

 _\- Et bien il va falloir, allez, éteins_!

Il secoua la tête et leva le bras pour éteindre la lumière. Une fois replongés dans le noir, il repositionna sa main sur ma cuisse, et la fit remonter sous la chemise pour se caler dans mon dos. Il bougea les doigts délicatement, et je succombai à ses caresses. Il remonta un peu plus haut, et se mit à tâtonner mon dos avant de rugir, enlever brusquement sa main pour rallumer.

 _\- Mais Owen!_

 _\- T'as rien dessous!_

 _\- C'est ample une chemise, donc j'ai moins honte d'enlever mon soutien-gorge. Alors oui, je n'ai rien en dessous!_

 _\- Tu m'as envoyé des SMS pour que je vienne dormir!_

 _\- Oui, alors éteins la lumière, et dors!_

 _\- Ah ça non!_

Il éteignit la lumière et nous renversa pour se retrouver sur moi. Ses lèvres vinrent cueillir les miennes tendrement, puis, plus sauvagement. Sa main remonta une énième fois contre ma peau et taquina mon flanc longuement.

 _\- O'..._

 _\- Hm?_

Il dériva dans mon cou en déboutonnant les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise de sa main libre.

 _\- On avait dit dormir_

 _\- Je t'ai dit que je ne connaissais pas ce mot..._

Il descendit entre mes seins en continuant ses baisers.

 _\- Moi je le connais, et je peux t'apprendre, ce sera plus simple._

Il remonta et m'embrassa fougueusement.

 _\- Et si moi j'ai envie de t'apprendre un nouveau verbe? Après on passera au tien._

 _\- Lequel?_

 _\- Faire l'amour._

 _\- Oh mon dieu_ , soufflai-je, _non, pas ici, pas avec tes parents en dessous, et ton frère à deux portes._

 _\- On s'en tape_

 _\- Non, s'il te plait._

 _\- Pourquoi? Ils ne nous voient pas là._

Il reprit tout son sérieux, malgré que son souffle faillait.

 _\- Ils peuvent nous entendre, nous surprendre et... et je ne veux pas laisser de traces ici._

 _\- De traces?_

 _\- Tu le sais très bien, il faudrait qu'on trouve des draps de rechange, il faudrait jeter ce qu'on a utilisé et compagnie, merci mais je n'ai pas envie de rougir à chaque fois que ta mère met quelque chose dans la poubelle._

Il rit doucement.

 _\- Ok. Mais là, il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose_ , ajoute-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi et passa sa main sur son visage alors que je reboutonnais ma chemise.

 _\- Désolée. Je... Pardon._

 _\- Mais non chou._

 _\- Si, excuse-moi. Tu aurais pu avec n'importe quelle autre fille de la SSB._

 _\- Je m'en fous des autres filles de la SSB! Et des autres tout simplement. Je ne veux te forcer à rien et je peux comprendre qu'ici ce ne soit pas l'endroit pour._

Je ne répondis pas, mortellement gênée et bourrée de doutes.

 _\- Amelia, ce n'est rien ok?_

 _\- Tu parles._

Il soupira, et tira sur une de mes jambes, puis me pris par la taille pour que je me retrouve assise sur son ventre. Je m'allongeai contre son torse, la tête sur son épaule. Ses deux mains se cramponnèrent à l'arrière de mes cuisses.

 _\- Tu as des cuisses de grenouille!_

 _\- N'importe quoi_ , dis-je en riant

 _\- C'est limite si je te sens tellement tu pèses trois grammes_

 _\- Tu es obsédé par mon poids!_

 _\- Un peu c'est vrai. Mais tu es trop légère_

 _\- Non, je suis comme ça depuis toujours_.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me souleva. Je me retins de crier, et posai les mains sur ses avant-bras qui me soulevaient.

 _\- Tu as vu, on peut même faire le porter des bébés!_

Il me reposa contre lui et je me mis à rire avant de caresser sa joue. Je craquai et l'embrassai, alors que ses mains froissaient ma chemise.

 _\- Arrête, j'te jure que ça me fait mal là, il faut que je pense à autre chose._

Je pinçai mes lèvres en me redressant.

 _\- Ou..._ continue Owen.

Il nous retourna pour se retrouver sur moi, entre mes jambes. Position drôlement bizarre pour penser à autre chose.

 _\- Tu me fais confiance?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Croise tes jambes autour de moi._

Je haussai les sourcils, et fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé.

 _\- Bien._

Il enchaîna en recommençant ses baisers tout en déboutonnant tout mon chemisier. Il laissa cependant les deux parts de mon chemisier me recouvrir, et dénuda seulement mon ventre et bien sûr, mon shorty bleu marine en dentelle.

 _\- Tu devais penser à autre chose_ , lui rappelé-je.

 _\- Oui mais ça aurait pris du temps, alors autant y penser une bonne fois pour toutes._

J'allais rétorquer quand je sentis le tissu de son boxer contre mon shorty.

 _\- Tu fais quoi?_ Commençai-je à paniquer

 _\- Je t'ai demandé de me faire confiance._

Je pris sur moi, et il frotta dangereusement son bassin contre le mien, ou plutôt son entrejambe contre le mien imitant je suppose, toutes les images qui lui venaient dans ses pensées. Malgré moi, je m'y laissai aller et rapidement ses grondements déclenchèrent mes frissons. Sa main se posa sur le bas de mon ventre et il caressa du pouce le bord de la dentelle, me faisant partir dans un autre monde. Je sentis sa main quitter le bas de mon corps pour venir se poser sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de faire le moindre bruit, alors qu'il posait sa bouche dans mon cou sans doute pour s'en empêcher aussi.

Silence. C'est dingue comme ça peut couper les mots, les caresses et compagnie. Pourtant moi je meurs d'envie qu'il me serre dans ses bras, mais non : il s'est décalé et a posé sa tête sur l'oreiller. Je me demande même s'il dort...

 _\- Tu dors?_

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne parles pas?_

 _\- Ah chou,_ répond-il en riant un peu, _les mecs ont souvent besoin de solitude à ce moment-là._

 _\- Ah. Ok._

 _\- Pourquoi? Tu voulais parler de quoi?_

 _\- De rien._

Je l'entendis ricaner et il se retourna avant de m'attirer fort contre lui.

 _\- Ma chérie._

 _\- C'est tout ce que je voulais..._

 _\- Je vais retourner dans la chambre_

 _\- Quoi? Non!_

 _\- Mon frère va se rendre compte que je ne suis pas là!_

 _\- Bah pars_ , rétorqué-je en soufflant et en me dégageant de son emprise.

 _\- Heeeeey! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là?! Un caprice?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas une gamine Owen, juste que je te demande de dormir avec moi, tu viens, tu fais ce que tu veux contre moi là, et tu te barres._

 _\- Tu penses que je n'ai pas envie de rester Amelia?! Ecoute je n'ai pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête, on est fatigués, on a les nerfs de se cacher mais on est bien là non?!_

Je ne répondis pas, lui tournant le dos, et il se colla à moi en passant la main sur ma joue.

 _\- Tu veux que je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes?_

J'acquiesçai sans répondre et il se contenta de me serrer plus fort jusqu'à ce que je sois plongée dans le sommeil.


	27. Chapitre 27

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira! Je sais qu'il est court mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire plus car je suis en période d'examen. J'espère que vous comprendrez :) Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 27

La matinée du 23 décembre s'était déroulée entre filles, puisque la maman d'Owen m'avait proposé de l'accompagner en centre-ville pour faire un peu les boutiques. Chose que j'avais bien sûr accepté, et j'en avais profité pour m'offrir une jolie robe pour le réveillon. Nous avions discuté de beaucoup de choses, dont mes parents. En parler avec une maman m'avait fait beaucoup de bien, puis on avait dérivé sur l'enfance d'Owen, de Justin, leur relation de frères... Le midi, nous avions mangé tous ensemble mais une fois terminée...

 _\- Vous avez prévu quelque chose cet après-midi?_ Questionne Owen.

 _\- Non, tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier?_ Répond William.

 _\- Moi je vais commencer la cuisine!_ Commente sa mère.

 _\- Je voulais amener Amelia faire un tour en forêt avec les raquettes._

 _\- Trop cool!_ Réplique Justin.

 _\- Justin je..._

 _\- Justin tu vas m'aider à la cuisine toi!_

 _\- Bah mam!_

 _\- Et oui..._

En un regard, je compris qu'elle savait qu'Owen voulait passer l'après-midi seul avec moi. C'était quelque chose de dangereux pour notre secret mais s'il prenait le risque, je n'avais qu'à suivre... Du coup, on sortit de table assez tôt, et on fila s'habiller chaudement avant de partir du chalet.

Sur la route, on parla du réveillon qui approchait, de ma matinée passée dans les magasins et surtout de l'endroit où il m'amenait.

 _\- C'est un petit sentier de randonnée en forêt, on peut y aller librement, c'est top. Il y a un cabanon pour louer les raquettes et après il n'y a plus qu'à suivre les flèches._

 _\- Super!_ Dis-je.

 _\- Comme ça on est un peu tous les deux aussi... plus libres._

 _\- Tu ne penses pas que ta famille se doute de quelque chose?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Mon père non, il est toujours à des années lumières de ces choses là. Mon frère et ma mère peut-être plus, mais je nous trouve quand même assez discrets._

 _\- Si tu le dis..._

 _\- Ne te prends pas la tête chou. Tiens, on arrive._

Il se gara sur un large parking face à une immense forêt enneigée. Le petit kiosque à raquettes était ouvert, et on mit que quelques minutes à louer nos paires. On nous expliqua un peu, et on nous conseilla l'itinéraire vert car c'était le plus dégagé pour la journée. Dès nos premiers pas, Owen attrapa ma main dans la sienne, et on se promena tranquillement parmi l'immensité des arbres. Joueuse, je me penchai, attrapai de la neige et en balançai sur mon compagnon.

 _\- Hey!_ S'exclame-t-il.

Au lieu de me rendre la pareille, comme je me doutais qu'il aurait fait, il attrapa mes genoux pour me faire tomber dans la neige. Je pouffai de rire en étouffant un cri, et il rit à son tour.

 _\- Tu ne fais pas les choses dans la demi-mesure toi hein!_

Il me tendit la main pour me relever et me murmura "jamais" avant de m'embrasser fougueusement.

\- De retour au chalet, on s'embrassa rapidement avant de devoir faire comme si de rien n'était.

 _\- Le film au lit semble compromis vu qu'on s'est déjà isolé l'après-midi._

 _\- Je vais trouver_ , répond Owen.

J'acquiesçai et en entrant, je fus prise d'une bouffée de chaleur due au feu de cheminée.

\- _C'est un four ici!_

 _\- Oh non, il fait bon!_ Commente Evelyn.

Laisse un peu s'éteindre hein, c'est horrible quand on rentre!

Evelyn haussa les épaules et se tourna vers moi.

 _\- Alors les raquettes ma belle?_

 _\- C'était super, j'adore la montagne, la neige, c'est magnifique._

 _\- Oui, c'est beau._

 _\- Owen en a bien profité pour me pousser dans la neige d'ailleurs!_

 _\- PARDON? Tu as commencé je te rappelle!_ Raille Owen.

 _\- J'ai juste envoyé une boule, toi tu m'as carrément fait tomber!_

 _\- Ah ça ne m'étonne même pas!_

On rit tous les trois et je vis Justin arriver en sifflant.

 _\- Vous avez besoin d'aide pour faire la cuisine?_ Demandé-je.

 _\- Oh, si tu veux remplacer les mains de Justin..._

 _\- Pitié, oui!_

 _\- D'accord_ , dis-je en riant, _je vais poser mes affaires et j'arrive._

 _\- Merci! Mes mains vont servir à autre chose!_

Directement, Owen le regarda en haussant un sourcil, et je compris le double sens.

\- _Oh toi et tes pensées salaces bon sang! Je parlais de guitare, allez frérot viens jouer avec moi!_

Ainsi, on se sépara pour rejoindre nos taches respectives. Durant la préparation du dîner, et de celui du réveillon qu'Evelyn commençait à préparer, elle me questionna sur ma relation avec son fils.

 _\- C'est la première fois qu'il nous amène une amie féminine tu sais._

 _\- Ah oui?_

 _\- En fait, on n'a vu qu'une seule fille passer la porte de la maison, mais il a dû t'en parler._

 _\- Oui je connais l'histoire…_

 _\- C'est pour ça, quand il nous a parlé de toi, on s'est dit que peut-être il s'était remis avec quelqu'un._

 _\- Oui c'est normal d'avoir eu le doute._

 _\- Tu as l'air de l'apaiser et j'ai l'impression que vous avez une belle relation complice._

 _\- Oui. Owen est quelqu'un d'éparpiller dans la vie en général, mais quand on est tous les deux, qu'on se pose, on peut parler de choses tellement graves et sérieuses qu'on dirait une autre personne._

 _\- Tu penses que c'est grâce à quoi?_

 _\- Il a l'habitude d'avoir les filles à ses pieds. A la SSB, il a un harem autour de lui quand il marche... je ne suis pas comme ça, et ça l'a intrigué je pense. Puis on a appris à se connaître, il a une faculté incroyable à me faire parler. C'est le seul d'ailleurs, même ma meilleure amie n'y arrive pas toujours._

 _\- Il sait être persuasif, mais tu sais même si comme tu dis, il est éparpillé, ça n'enlève pas le fait qu'il est un excellent ami. Il sera toujours là si tu as besoin Amelia, pour sa famille il l'est et je pense que tu peux te considérer comme quelqu'un d'aussi proche de lui que nous on l'est._

 _\- Oui... merci._

 _\- En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu sois avec nous._

 _\- Et moi je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout. Avec tout ça, c'est dur à dire, mais j'avais oublié ce que c'est une famille, un Noël, un grand repas..._

Elle posa le couteau qu'elle avait en main et m'attira dans ses bras.

 _\- J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop difficile pour toi, mais tu veux que je te dise quelque chose?_

 _\- Hm?_

 _\- J'ai toujours mes parents, mais je ne les vois plus, pour des tas d'histoires, mais je me suis aperçue d'une chose quand j'ai rencontré William, c'est que sa famille on se la construit aussi. Tu n'as pas qu'une famille Amelia, il faut que tu te dises qu'un jour tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un, tu auras sans doute des enfants, qui en auront eux-mêmes, et cette âme familiale tu la retrouveras._

 _\- Oui c'est vrai..._

 _\- Une famille ce n'est pas forcément les parents, et ce n'est pas forcément le même sang. On intègre des gens extérieurs dans notre petit cocon de vie et c'est ça qui forme le cercle. Cette semaine on est en famille, oui, mais on t'intègre tous dans ce mot là. C'est un peu comme une adoption de l'amie de notre fils. Alors garde ça en toi, dis toi que peu importe où tu vas tu auras toujours l'occasion de te reconstruire une famille._

Ses mots m'avaient touchés car ils étaient on ne peut plus vrais. Des larmes coulèrent sans que je le veuille, et elle me serra un peu plus fort.

 _\- Merci beaucoup._

 _\- Je t'en prie. Une maman on n'en a qu'une ma belle, un papa aussi, mais ne ferme pas la porte à ceux qui voudraient être proches de toi._

J'acquiesçai quand je vis Owen arriver et perdre son sourire en voyant mes larmes.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?_ Nous questionne-t-il.

Rapidement, il m'avait séparé de l'étreinte de sa mère pour m'offrir ses bras. Mon dieu, ses bras, sa protection...

 _\- Rien O', tu veux bien jouer un peu de guitare pour nous? On a fini la cuisine pour aujourd'hui._

 _\- Ouais. Amelia ça va?_

 _\- Oui_ , murmurai-je, _allez chante nous un truc._

Il repartit dans le salon alors que je le suivais. Justin et William étaient sur le canapé, Owen assis près de la cheminée et je m'installai par terre sur le tapis en peau de mouton. Owen se mit à gratter deux-trois accords pendant que j'écrivais un SMS à Jo.

" _Hello ma Jo, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Nous, pas grand chose de neuf, la montagne c'est super, on a fait de la motoneige, puis après-midi randonnée en raquettes. Avec O' ça va, mais un peu dur de devoir se cacher. Je te fais des bisous, tu me manques_."

La mélodie changea et me fit lever les yeux. Owen esquissa un léger sourire avant de commencer les paroles de Wonderwall. Pourquoi cette chanson me faisait tant de mal, et tant de bien à la fois? Sa voix s'y collait parfaitement et me bouleversait encore plus. Les 3 minutes passèrent sans que je m'en aperçoive, j'étais perdue dans ses yeux et buvais chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche. A la fin, il posa sa guitare et Justin pris le relais pour jouer Hotel California du groupe Eagles. Owen se leva, embrassa mon front et partit en murmurant un "Je reviens". Moins d'une minute en suivant, je reçus un SMS de lui.

 _"C'est la première fois que je me focalise sur ce que raconte cette chanson. Elle est pour toi Amelia, elle a été écrite pour que je te la chante."_

Puis un second SMS.

 _"Je pense que personne  
Ne ressent ce que je ressens pour toi maintenant  
La rumeur enfle dans la rue  
Que la flamme dans ton cœur s'est éteinte  
Je suis sûr que tu as déjà entendu tout ça  
Mais tu n'as jamais vraiment eu de doute  
Je pense que personne  
Ne ressent ce que je ressens pour toi maintenant_

 _Et toutes les routes que nous allons parcourir sont venteuses  
Et toutes les lumières qui nous guident sont aveuglantes  
Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais te dire  
Mais je ne sais pas comment_

 _Parce que peut-être  
Que tu seras celle qui me sauvera  
Car après tout,  
Tu es mon mur des merveilles"_

Avant que je puisse répondre, il revint, sans un regard et reprit sa guitare. Je répondis quand même.

" _Tu viens de me faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour à mes yeux. Merci. Je t'aime_ "


	28. Chapitre 28

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez bien de vos vacances! Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 28

 **26 Décembre.**

Après un réveillon familial et avoir mangé pour l'année au moins, nous avions dormis quasiment toute l'après-midi du 25, jusqu'à ce matin en jogging et sweat. Noël m'avait manqué, réellement. Bien sûr, nous n'avions pas eu une seconde pour nous deux depuis... et bien depuis trois jours maintenant. On a programmé une sortie entre jeune ce soir, Owen en SAM, pour une fois. Les garçons sont partis dans leur chambre se préparer alors que je suis assise en tailleurs devant ma valise, ne sachant pas quoi mettre. J'étais en pleine hésitation quand on toqua à la porte de la salle-de-bain commune avant d'entrer.

 _\- Chou_ , dit-il en refermant doucement la porte, _ça va?_

 _\- Hm oui_ , répondis-je en dépliant une de mes robes, _je mets celle-là?_

 _\- Oui, trop belle._

Il s'accroupit derrière moi et passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour approcher mon oreille de sa bouche.

 _\- Tu viens te doucher avec moi?_

 _\- On va se faire prendre..._

 _\- Mais non, on la fait rapide, s'il te plait... ma chérie_ , ajoute-t-il en susurrant dans mon oreille.

 _\- Je te rejoins_ , craquai-je.

Il déposa un énorme bisou sur ma joue et regagna la salle-de-bain alors que je rassemblais les affaires dont j'avais besoin. En entendant l'eau couler, je partis fermer la porte de ma chambre à clé et m'immisçai en quelques secondes dans la cabine de douche. Aussitôt, Owen m'enlaça fermement contre lui sous l'eau chaude.

 _\- Ça ne va pas?_ Demandé-je.

 _\- Si, mais j'ai hâte qu'on rentre pour qu'on n'ait plus à se cacher._

 _\- C'est la première fois où je te sens..._

Il se recula en haussant les sourcils, attendant la fin de ma phrase.

 _\- Que je te sens attaché à moi._

 _\- Oh. Ce n'est pas vraiment une discussion à avoir sous la douche... Mais je tiens réellement à toi Amelia. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu me rends fou._

 _\- Je ne sais juste pas à quoi m'attendre... je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un, mais je me faisais une autre idée malgré tout..._

 _\- Quelle idée?_

 _\- J'ai l'impression de toujours vouloir être avec toi_ , murmurai-je.

 _\- C'est une bonne chose_ , dit-il en embrassant mon front.

 _\- Oui mais toi, tu n'as pas ce besoin là_

 _\- Tu trouves?_

Il fronça les sourcils en mesurant mes mots.

 _\- Pourtant, je t'assure que tu te trompes. Sinon, je ne serais pas venu te chercher pour risquer de se faire prendre alors que ce n'est qu'un moment volé de 5 minutes._

 _\- Je veux surement être trop rapide, excuse-moi... Je me sens bête_ , dis-je.

 _\- Non ne dis pas ça..._

 _\- J'ai peur de m'investir, de m'attacher à un point où je..._

 _\- Où tu ne t'en remettras pas si ça se termine. C'est le risque de toutes les relations sérieuses Amelia... moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de souffrir, mais je me suis engagé à être avec toi, et à tomber amoureux de toi. Il faut juste se demander si ça vaut le coup de prendre le risque... mais moi, je me suis dit que oui._

Sans répondre, je m'accrochai à son cou et il me serra dans ses bras.

 _\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut avoir le temps de manger un bout, de finir de se préparer et de sortir._

 _\- Oui. Je suis désolée_

 _\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, si tu as besoin de me parler tu sais que tu peux._

Il m'embrassa et on accéléra pour sortir de la douche au plus vite.

 _\- A tout à l'heure_ , conclut Owen.

Il s'approcha de moi avec un sourire, et embrassa mon épaule humide avant de conquérir mes lèvres. Je me rendis dans la chambre pour m'habiller, et me lisser les cheveux avant de retourner près du miroir pour cerner mes yeux de noir.

 _\- A table!_ Crie Owen.

Je regagnai le séjour alors qu'ils s'installaient tous autour de la table. Les sourires de Evelyn et Justin, face à moi, s'élargirent.

 _\- Tu es magnifique!_ Commente sa mère.

 _\- Oh, merci._

Owen, sans doute intrigué, arrêta de grignoter son morceau de pain pour se retourner. Il eut une seconde d'égarement en me dévisageant des pieds à la tête, et je le vis serrer le poing en même temps qu'il ferma les yeux pour se reprendre.

 _\- Elle est jolie cette robe, elle te va bien._

 _\- Merci..._ répondis-je à Owen.

Embarrassée, je m'assis à côté de lui, et on commença à manger. [...]

 _\- On y va? Justin c'est bon?_

Je l'entendis dans le couloir, puis en un instant il toqua à ma porte et entra.

 _\- Chou, tu es..._ s'arrête-t-il.

Je terminai de remonter mes bottes noires et attrapai ma veste en cuir. Je ne le vis pas s'approcher, mais je sentis très vite ses bras autour de moi.

 _\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi belle, et pourtant, au réveil c'est déjà quelque chose..._

 _\- T'es trop mignon, merci..._

 _\- On y va?_

J'acquiesçai, et on partit pour la boite de nuit.

Déjà une heure qu'on danse tous les trois. C'est marrant, parce que les deux frères font vraiment des danses débiles, ou sautent comme des kangourous ce qui me fait continuellement rire.

 _\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose?_ Questionne Owen.

 _\- Sûr que tu fais SAM?_ Répond Justin.

 _\- Ouais!_

 _\- Ok, un whisky coca s'il te plait!_

 _\- Amelia?_

Je haussai les épaules et lui laissai le choix de ma boisson. Il s'éclipsa alors que La Bamba commençait.

 _\- Alleeeeez!_ Cria Justin.

Il leva les bras et commença à se déchaîner en bougeant le bassin de droite à gauche. Je me mis à rire et il prit ma main pour me faire tourner. Sauf que rapidement, un jeune homme, blond foncé de ce que je pu voir avec les spots, m'attrapa contre lui. Justin rigola, sans doute en voyant ma tête terrorisée, et le garçon parla à mon oreille.

 _\- T'inquiète je cherche juste à danser mais tu m'intrigues depuis tout à l'heure!_ Me dit-il.

 _\- Pourquoi?_

Pendant qu'il parlait il me faisait danser tout en maintenant une distance, rendant la danse agréable.

 _\- Parce que tu es dans ta bulle... et que je sais reconnaître une danseuse classique! Mon ex en faisait._

 _\- Bien vu..._

 _\- Mais ici, pas de tutu, alors lâche toi!_

Il attrapa mes mains et me força à bouger un peu plus. Au final, mes hanches tournèrent elles-mêmes, et je suivis ses pas. A la fin de la chanson, il se recula et me fit un baisemain.

 _\- Merci pour cette danse jolie ballerine._

 _\- Merci..._

Puis il partit. Si seulement tous les hommes en boîte pouvaient être comme lui, seulement là pour faire passer un bon moment, une petite danse sans arrières pensées. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas du goût de tout le monde : en me retournant, je vis Justin, souriant, son verre à la main, mais surtout Owen. Lui crispait tellement ses dents qu'avant la fin de la soirée, une risquait de tomber. Je repartis vers eux, ayant tout de même un peu peur, quand je vis Justin se faire accoster par une fille. Il s'attarda un peu sur son décolleté, et lui sourit en l'entraînant dans la danse, alors que je rejoignais Owen. Il me tendit mon verre, sans un sourire.

 _\- Eh ça va?_

 _\- Tu t'es fait un ami?_

 _\- Oh, juste pour une danse._

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- O'_ , dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, _qu'est-ce que tu as?_

 _\- Rien. Je vais aller m'asseoir un peu._

Il quitta la piste sans un mot, et en tournant la tête je vis Justin en pleine conversation avec sa demoiselle. Je me précipitai pour rattraper Owen qui s'arrêta en chemin.

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Ne fais pas ça_

 _\- Je tourne le dos trois minutes Amelia et je te retrouve dans les bras d'un autre type!_

 _\- Tu es jaloux..._

Je ne cachai pas mon admiration. Je n'ai jamais rien trouvé de plus beau que la jalousie comme preuve d'amour, et là... Il souffla et continua son chemin jusqu'à la zone fumeur de la boîte de nuit. Directement, il sortit une cigarette pour en tirer une bouffée.

 _\- Je t'assure qu'il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention_

 _\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça?_

 _\- Mais je n'ai fait que danser une chanson avec quelqu'un. Nous n'étions même pas proches, je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle, rien!_

 _\- Je ne parlais pas de ça._

 _\- Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi alors?_

 _\- Tu m'as fait tomber Amelia, tu as écroulé toutes mes barrières... je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais ressentir ça._

Je n'arrivais pas à le suivre. J'aurais presque besoin d'un traducteur.

 _\- Je ne veux plus te voir dans les bras d'un autre type._

 _\- Je n'étais pas dans ses bras! Il m'a tenu les mains pour me faire tourner, c'est tout!_

 _\- Peu importe qu'il te tienne les mains ou la taille, pour moi, c'est pareil._

Durant la conversation, son ton était froid, même glacial et ses yeux fixaient un point loin derrière moi. Aucune connexion entre nous deux. Puis soudain, il shoota dans un caillou avec rage, perturbant mes pensées. C'est exagéré... non?

 _\- Calme toi!_ M'écrié-je.

 _\- Je pensais que ça mettrait plus de temps que ça! Ça me rend furieux!_

 _\- Tu parles sous forme de code Owen, je ne comprends rien!_

 _\- Je t'aime! Je suis amoureux de toi, et putain tu es à moi! Je ne veux pas te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre!_

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

\- _Mais arrête, je ne suis pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai dansé avec un mec que je ne croiserai plus jamais et je te le répète il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention. Si vraiment ça t'a posé un problème, je ne le ferai plus._

Il fonça sur moi, me collant au mur et m'écrasant presque. Son front se posa sur le mien alors que son souffle se faisait rapide, comme s'il venait de courir après une voiture.

 _\- Il va arriver le jour où tu me laisseras pour quelqu'un d'autre_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire hein..._

 _\- Je ne pourrai pas te laisser._

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il m'embrassa furieusement, goûtant mes lèvres comme il ne l'avait jamais fait encore. Son bras entourait fermement mon bassin et je me sentis prisonnière, comme si oui, là, j'étais à lui. Sa langue se fraya un chemin dans ma bouche et malgré la rage, je ressentis toute sa tendresse multipliée par mille. Il recula sa tête, tout en gardant mon corps sous le sien, et déposa sa bouche sur ma tempe.

 _\- Laisse moi dormir contre toi ce soir._

 _\- Tu sais bien que oui._

 _\- Tu es tellement belle..._

 _\- Je cherche juste à te plaire, toujours O'._

On passa un long moment à profiter notre solitude pour nous embrasser encore et encore, sans un mot de plus. Malgré tout, le charme se rompit au moment où Justin nous surprit.

 _\- BANDE DE..._

 _\- Merde Justin_ , dit-il en reculant, _tu m'as fait flipper..._

 _\- J'espère bien! C'est quoi cette connerie là?!_

Je priai pour déguerpir sous terre, mais malheureusement...

 _\- On est ensemble, et je te supplie de ne rien dire aux parents. Amelia est ma petite amie._

 _\- Dans la voiture_ , conclut Justin.

On quitta la boîte de nuit après avoir récupéré nos affaires et je montai à l'arrière, laissant les deux frères devant.

 _\- Je peux savoir si ça date de ce soir ou...?_

 _\- Non, depuis une semaine seulement. Enfin, évidemment on se connaît depuis plus longtemps que ça._

 _\- C'est récent._

 _\- C'est pour ça Justin..._ souffle-t-il. _Je ne suis pas du genre à présenter des filles à la maison. Je n'en ai présenté qu'une. Je n'avais pas envie de présenter Amelia comme ma petite amie aussi tôt, pour Noël qui plus est. Je pense que ça se fera, parce que c'est sérieux, mais pas tout de suite. Tu connais maman, après elle pose des questions, elle est mère poule quand il y a un souci... elle fait la morale aussi. J'ai envie qu'on prenne notre temps pour construire des bases stables avant de monter une tour, tu vois._

 _\- Mais moi? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?_

 _\- J'ai vraiment eu envie de t'en parler cette semaine, c'était compliqué pour nous aussi tu sais, on ne s'est quasiment pas vu au final Amelia et moi, mais j'avais peur que tu gaffes, ou que ton comportement change vis à vis d'elle._

J'écoutais la discussion, me faisant toute petite à l'arrière.

 _\- Je me doutais que de toute manière tôt ou tard vous deux..._

 _\- Je savais que tu comprendrais vite._

 _\- Une semaine..._

 _\- Concrètement, oui. Après..._ ajouta-t-il en souriant.

 _\- Ah les cochons!_

 _\- AH CA NON!_ M'exclamé-je.

Les garçons se retournèrent et Owen me sourit, attendri, alors que Justin se mit à rire.

 _\- Quoi? Le chalet ne te convient pas?_

 _\- Justin..._ gronde-t-il. _Enfin, vraiment s'il te plait, ne dis rien._

 _\- Tu as ma parole._

 _\- Au moins la bonne nouvelle, c'est que ce soir je vais pouvoir découcher!_

 _\- Ok je te couvre_ , dit-il en riant. _Allez on rentre_.

Owen alluma le contact, et on roula dans le calme jusqu'au chalet. Justin continua de poser quelques questions, sur le début de notre relation amicale, puis la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses. J'écoutai tout en fermant les yeux contre la fenêtre, fatiguée de la soirée. Même s'il chuchota, j'entendis Owen reprendre.

 _\- J'ai pété un câble ce soir, quand je l'ai vu danser avec ce mec_ , avoue Owen.

 _\- Elle n'a fait que danser, je l'avais à l'œil le type, mais il a été clean._

 _\- Ça fait... longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti de la jalousie, de la possessivité Justin. Depuis..._

 _\- Je sais O', mais tu ne peux pas te priver de tomber amoureux parce qu'une est partie._

 _\- Je sais. J'ai été surpris c'est tout. Je m'attendais à ce que ces sentiments là arrivent un peu plus tard, je pensais que les deux premiers mois on allait vivre tranquillement les choses, se voir de temps en temps chez elle, chez moi, mais je ne pensais pas en tomber raide dingue comme ça._

 _\- Ça doit faire bien plus d'une semaine que tu es attaché._

 _\- Oui, j'avais déjà émis l'hypothèse il y a un mois, mais ça me fait peur._

 _\- Je pense que c'est une fille droite, sensible et qui a juste besoin d'être aimée. Si tu t'offres à elle librement, le cœur ouvert, je suis persuadé que vous irez loin._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- En tout cas, je suis arrivé au bon moment tout à l'heure, parce qu'il faisait froid dehors mais vous étiez des radiateurs ambulants._

 _\- Je t'emmerde_ , répondit-il en riant.

Je cachai mon sourire, et quand je le sentis ralentir, je rouvris les yeux.

 _\- Allez les enfants, au lit! Pas trop de bêtises s'il vous plait, les murs du chalets ne sont pas non plus très épais_ , dit Justin.

Je secouai la tête et on fit le plus doucement possible pour monter à l'étage. On se souhaita bonne nuit après s'être lavés les dents et cette fois, Justin partit seul dans sa chambre alors que nous allions dans la mienne. J'ôtais mes chaussures directement et passai les mains dans mon dos pour défaire ma robe sauf qu'Owen m'arrêta.

 _\- Attends. Tu acceptes de faire une photo avec moi?_

J'acquiesçai et il sortit l'appareil photo qu'il avait eu à Noël, avec une pellicule déjà positionnée dedans. Il régla l'angle, le positionna sur le meuble avec le retardataire et il se mit derrière mon dos, les bras autour de ma taille et la tête posée sur mon épaule. Je suis persuadée qu'on est mignons. Un sourire, et c'est dans la boîte! Il s'occupa de défaire ma robe et la laissa retomber au sol en embrassant mon omoplate. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches, puis le long de mes cuisses pendant que sa bouche rejoignait mon cou.

 _\- Tu le pensais tout à l'heure?_ Demandé-je.

 _\- Je dis toujours ce que je pense. Mais de quoi tu parles?_

 _\- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais._

 _\- Oui, je t'aime._

Je me retournai, lui faisant face, et encerclai son cou de mes bras en souriant.

 _\- J'avais juste besoin de temps pour l'accepter et prendre le risque._

 _\- Donc moi aussi, je peux dire que tu es à moi?_

 _\- Tout à toi. Exclusivement à toi._

Je souris et l'embrassai avant de m'éloigner. En me rapprochant du lit pour attraper ma chemise bleue, je l'entendis défaire sa ceinture et son pantalon et se rapprocher en ôtant son tee-shirt.

 _\- Dors comme ça, s'il te plait._

J'acquiesçai et me faufilai sous la couette où il s'allongea à mes côtés. Directement, il m'attira contre lui et me serra extrêmement fort.

 _\- C'est fou comme en une soirée tout peut changer._

 _\- Rien n'a changé, j'ai juste pris conscience des choses. Mais je regrette que ce soit à cause d'un autre mec._

 _\- O'..._

 _\- Je sais, il n'y a rien eu du tout avec lui._

 _\- Strictement rien._

 _\- Peu importe, tu es à moi, c'est tout ce qui compte._

Il éteignit la lumière sans me lâcher pour autant, et on s'endormit très vite.


	29. Chapitre 29

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Tout d'abord, je voulais vous souhaiter un joyeux noël, j'espère que votre noël s'est bien passé. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci pour toutes les reviews qui me font plaisir. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 29

 **31 décembre.**

La fête était terrible à l'appartement des garçons. Pour fêter dignement ce nouvel an, j'avoue avoir un peu abusé de l'alcool, mais pas plus que les autres... Cela dit, avec Jo, nous sommes en train de danser debout sur le bar comme sur un podium en riant. A la fin de la chanson, Jo prit ma main et m'attira plus près d'elle pour parler à mon oreille.

 _\- Tu viens fumer avec moi dehors?_ Me demande-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai et on descendit délicatement avant de sortir. Sur le balcon, Owen était en pleine conversation avec trois autres mecs. Il haussa un sourcil en me voyant sortir et s'excusa.

 _\- Je te manquais?_

Il m'enlaça et embrassa mon nez.

 _\- Un peu..._ dis-je.

 _\- Un peu seulement?_

 _\- J'ai hâte de passer en janvier._

 _\- Tu comptes me sauter dessus après le décompte?_

 _\- Oui... et te traîner sur ton lit._

 _\- Vraiment?_

 _\- Hmm..._

 _\- Tu me referas ta petite danse là?_

Il me montra d'un coup de tête le bar, avec un sourire en coin.

 _\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi allumeuse... Est-ce l'approche du mois de janvier?_

 _\- Peut-être._

 _\- Amelia!_ Crie Jo.

Je tournai la tête et vis Jo lever la cigarette qu'Alex lui avait donnée fièrement.

 _\- Ah je vois_ , dit-il en riant, _tu es venue ici pour me soudoyer!_

 _\- De suite les grands mots..._

Il leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa de rire.

 _\- Embrasse moi d'abord._

Je ne me fis pas prier et grimpai sur la plante des pieds pour atteindre au plus vite ses lèvres. Ses mains se posèrent de part et d'autre de mon visage, prenant mon menton en coupe. Je m'agrippai à son cou, sentant que l'effet de l'alcool me faisait vaciller, mais surtout parce que le sentir si proche de moi me faisait succomber. En se décollant, il me sourit et me tendit l'objet convoité.

 _\- Tu viens un peu avec moi après?_

 _\- Où?_

 _\- Où le vent nous portera chou..._

Je plissai les yeux.

 _\- Un petit cul sec avant d'aller profiter de cette courte robe._

 _\- Et tu penses que je te laisserai faire?_

 _\- Oh que oui!_

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je secouai la tête avant d'aller rejoindre Jo.

 _\- Putain à chaque fois que je vous vois tous les deux j'ai des bouffées de chaleur._

 _\- Jo_ , dis-je en riant, _tu n'es pas possible._

 _\- Tu te sens prête?_

J'allumai ma cigarette et l'accompagnai en réfléchissant.

 _\- Je ne sais pas. J'en ai envie, alors je suppose que oui._

 _\- Tu te trompes, tu peux avoir envie de quelque chose mais que ce ne soit pas le bon moment._

 _\- Alors on verra_ , dis-je en haussant les épaules. _De toute façon c'est une question bien trop sérieuse pour ce soir!_

 _\- Oui, mais on passe en janvier dans... treize minutes_ , dit-elle en consultant sa montre.

 _\- Jo... ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

 _\- C'est plus fort que moi!_

Elle m'attira contre elle.

 _\- Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi hein? Et que je le serai toujours en 2003?_

 _\- Bien sûr... toi aussi tu sais que tu peux!_

Elle me fit un bisou et s'écarta.

 _\- Allez, va le voir un peu!_

J'acquiesçai et écrasai mon mégot avant de rejoindre le groupe d'amis avec lequel parlait Owen. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille aussitôt, et je posai ma tête contre son torse. Ils terminèrent leur conversation au sujet d'un match de foot passé, quand j'entendis crier à l'intérieur que le décompte approchait. Les amis d'Owen rentrèrent et alors que je m'apprêtais à suivre, il me retint par le ventre.

 _\- Dis adieu au mois de décembre chou,_ chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

 _\- Que de promesses..._

 _\- Viens, qu'on fasse le décompte et que je tienne parole alors._

Il me prit la main et on rejoignit tout le monde devant la télé. En criant les dix dernières secondes, je jetai un regard à mon petit ami qui me lança un regard sans doute aussi amoureux que le mien.

 _\- 3...2...1 BONNE ANNÉE!_ Cria tout le monde.

Owen me porta d'un bras autour de ma taille, et posa sa seconde main derrière mon crâne pour approcher nos visages et m'embrasser avec force.

 _\- Bonne année ma chérie_ , me dit-il.

Ce que j'aime quand il m'appelle comme ça...

 _\- Bonne année à toi aussi,_ répondis-je en lui caressant la joue.

Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi et sourire avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

 _\- Rejoins moi dans cinq minutes dans ma chambre, ok?_

 _\- Ok..._

Il me reposa au sol pile quand Alex et Jo nous sautèrent dessus. Les embrassades et souhaits pour la nouvelle année passés, j'observais autour de moi et me rendis compte qu'Owen était seul, appuyé à l'entrée du couloir et à l'abri de tous les regards. Il me fit un clin d'œil, puis un signe de tête et discrètement, on se rendit dans la chambre. Il verrouilla sa porte, ce qui nous coupa un peu du brouhaha infernal du salon. Owen prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa tendrement en me rapprochant de lui.

 _\- On a oublié le shooter!_

 _\- Non, regarde derrière toi!_

Je me tournai et vis deux verres posés sur la commode. Owen s'assit au bord du lit et je lui apportai le sien en restant debout face à lui.

 _\- Tchin?_

 _\- Tu as mis quoi dedans?_

 _\- Manzana,_ me répond Owen.

Il tendit son verre et on entrechoqua avant de boire cul-sec.

 _\- Plutôt agréable_

 _\- Je vais te montrer des choses bien plus agréables..._ dit-il en prenant mon verre pour le poser à côté du sien parterre.

Il posa ses deux mains sur ma taille et me fit avancer pour que je le chevauche alors qu'il restait assis au bord du lit. Il m'embrassa doucement l'épaule et remonta vers mon cou en suivant ma clavicule gauche. Avec l'effet de l'alcool, accentué par le dernier verre, je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Ses mains descendirent sur mes cuisses dénudées par ma robe remontée, puis, ses doigts de faufilèrent sur mes fesses. Je déboutonnai doucement sa chemise pourpre et passai mes mains le long de son torse.

 _\- Descends, je t'en prie..._

Mes mains? Descendre de ses genoux?

Je tentai la première réponse en glissant mes mains sur sa ceinture puis le bouton de son pantalon. En le voyant fermer les yeux et en sentant son souffle faillir, je compris que j'avais opté pour la bonne solution. Il se laissa tomber en arrière alors que je passai ma main dangereusement à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

 _\- Amelia, je ne veux pas te faire peur, d'accord? Mais j'ai vraiment envie de le faire._

 _\- On est en plein réveillon, avec trente personnes dans le salon..._

Il soupira un peu et se retrouva en un rien de temps sur moi, sa main remontant encore plus ma robe. Il déposa sa bouche au creux de mon décolleté, décidant sans doute d'insister.

 _\- Tu en as marre d'attendre?_ Dis-je tout bas.

 _\- J'ai eu un peu de mal ces derniers jours, c'est vrai._

Il reprit, comme si de rien n'était, alors que moi je restai un peu déçue. Je sais que je dois m'estimer heureuse qu'il ait patienté jusqu'ici, et surtout qu'à la base, c'est moi qui insistais pour qu'il cède. Malheureusement, là, ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu... sauf que je ne veux pas le perdre. Pas maintenant, et pas pour ça.

 _\- Ok..._

 _\- Hm..._

Il tira sur mon shorty et se mit au dessus de moi rapidement. Il passa un bras autour de mon buste pour nous faire remonter en haut du lit et sans cesser de m'embrasser, il tapota pour trouver le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

 _\- Aide-moi à me débarrasser de ça, chérie._

Je descendis son pantalon et son boxer, il s'occupa de l'étui argenté avant de rapidement se recentrer sur les embrassades et les caresses.

 _\- Tu peux juste éteindre la lumière, s'il te plait?_ Demandais-je.

Il tendit le bras pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur et j'essayai de me détendre un peu plus. C'était on ne peut plus compliqué en entendant la musique, les rires des gens dans la pièce à côté et compagnie... La main de mon petit ami glissa entre mes cuisses et joua un peu.

 _\- Détends-toi_

 _\- J'essaie O'._

Bizarrement, ces deux mots m'avaient mis encore plus de pression. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur ma respiration et sur sa bouche. Cela fonctionna, jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge pour se positionner en posant une main sur ma cuisse et l'autre sur ma hanche. Je le sentis se frotter un peu à moi, ce qui d'habitude me donnait bien plus d'envie. Là, c'était différent. Là je me forçais. Non. Je posai mes mains sur son torse et l'écartai un peu.

 _\- Je ne veux pas O'._

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça ici, ni comme ça. Tu as dit toi même que tu voulais que ce soit un moment inoubliable pour moi... là non._

Il se laissa tomber sur le côté.

 _\- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?_

Je sentis un peu d'énervement dans sa voix.

 _\- Je te l'ai dit!_

 _\- Non, tu as accepté Amelia._

 _\- Parce que j'avais peur de te perdre... de gâcher ton réveillon et que tu m'en veuilles._

 _\- C'est n'importe quoi._

Il ôta le préservatif, se rhabilla en quelques secondes et quitta la chambre alors que je remettais convenablement ma robe. Superbe passage en 2003.

Je repris mes esprits un instant et en sentant des larmes pointer dans le coin de mes yeux, je compris que j'étais blessée. Je refis le lit rapidement, et eus le réflexe d'envoyer un SMS à Jo.

 _« Viens dans la chambre d'O' stp : urgent_. »

Je n'attendis pas plus de deux minutes pour la voir débarquer. Elle fronça les sourcils en me voyant près de la fenêtre.

 _\- Amelia? Ça ne va pas?_

 _\- Pas trop..._

\- J'essuyai le dessous de mes yeux et elle s'approcha de moi.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?!_

 _\- Il a voulu aller plus loin et..._

Je vis dans son regard qu'elle paniquait.

 _\- Et quoi Amelia?_

 _\- J'ai accepté parce que j'ai eu peur de le perdre, il m'a avoué que c'était dur d'attendre en ce moment... sauf qu'au moment de... d'y aller, je l'ai repoussé. Je n'ai pas pu._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave ma belle, c'est même normal... tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir._

 _\- Mais lui il m'en veut._

 _\- Oh je ne pense pas, il a attendu jusqu'ici, ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'en veuille Amelia!_

 _\- Bien sur que si, il est parti comme ça, il était énervé..._

 _\- Il était surtout sans doute frustré! Mais ça va lui passer. En plus vous avez un peu bu, vous avez parlé du mois de janvier pendant plus de deux mois, et malgré tout Owen est quelqu'un de sang chaud. Mais ne t'en veux pas d'avoir refusé! Si tu n'es pas prête, ou si tu ne penses pas que ce soit le bon moment, tu n'as pas à te forcer._

 _\- Je pense que je vais rentrer..._

 _\- Non!_

 _\- S'il te plait. J'ai honte..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'avoir honte!_

 _\- Si_ , soupirai-je, alors je vais prendre mon sac sagement et rentrer. _De toute façon, on a fêté notre passage en 2003 déjà._

Elle n'insista pas plus et me fit un bref câlin.

 _\- Envoie moi un SMS pour me dire que tu es bien rentrée,_ me dit-elle.

 _\- Oui._

J'attrapai mon blouson et mon sac quand Owen poussa la porte et fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Tu pars?!_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Mais Amelia!_

 _\- Je vous laisse..._ dit Jo.

Elle retourna dans le salon et Owen croisa les bras.

 _\- Pourquoi tu t'en vas?_

 _\- Tu le sais très bien._

 _\- Ecoute, on a tous les deux bu, j'ai eu une réaction que je regrette mais... je suis un homme Amelia. On se contrôle difficilement dans ces cas là._

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as été déjà suffisamment patient._

 _\- Ça n'a rien à voir. J'attendrai tant qu'il le faudra, mais j'aurais préféré que tu me dises non que d'accepter pour me faire plaisir. J'ai besoin de pouvoir te faire confiance à ce sujet!_

 _\- Tu as tellement insisté Owen..._

 _\- Excuse moi pour ça, je te promets que j'ai perdu le contrôle._

 _\- Peu importe, c'est difficile pour toi d'attendre et..._

 _\- Ça l'est, je ne te le cache pas et je ne te l'ai jamais caché!_

Il s'approcha pour me prendre les mains.

 _\- Imagine toi manger trois carrés de chocolat par jour, puis du jour au lendemain, tu n'en prends plus. Forcément que ça me manque, et encore plus en ce moment parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas..._

Il souffla et pinça l'arrête de son nez avant de reprendre.

 _\- Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi et c'est tout ce qui compte._

Je sentis les larmes refaire surface.

 _\- Je ne suis pas à la hauteur._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça..._

 _\- J'en aurais été incapable ce soir._

 _\- Mais je m'en fous! On attendra que tu sois prête._

Il m'attira dans ses bras et pour la première fois, je n'y retrouvais pas mon cocon.

 _\- J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi…_

 _\- Tu m'en veux._

 _\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas..._

 _\- Je comprends Amelia, mais... pardon._

 _\- Tu n'es pas fautif, c'est moi. Je me sens juste un peu... un peu abusée. Ce n'est rien, demain ça ira mieux._

Ses yeux grossirent d'un coup, et il porta sa main à sa bouche.

 _\- Dis pas ça, ok j'ai insisté, mais on n'a rien fait de plus que ce qu'on avait déjà fait..._

 _\- Sauf que c'était la première fois où je me forçais Owen..._

 _\- Je te dégoûte?_

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Si!_

 _\- Non. Je suis amoureuse de toi, moi aussi... je suis juste déçue. Comprends moi, depuis qu'on se connait, tu m'as toujours protégé de tout, de tout le monde, tu m'as rassuré sur tout, tu m'as mis en confiance... j'ai simplement l'impression qu'avec ce dérapage, je retombe à zéro. O', j'ai... j'ai un moral fragile depuis... l'accident. Il en faut peu pour me refaire douter. Je ne sais même pas si c'est à toi que j'en veux, ou à moi!_

 _\- Moi, je ne t'en veux pas. Ecoute, je ne veux pas insister... même si évidemment je préférerais que tu restes... mais si tu préfères rentrer et être seule cette nuit..._

J'acquiesçai et remis mon sac sur mon épaule. Il rassembla mes cheveux en arrière.

 _\- Je suis sincèrement désolé ma chérie. Appelle-moi quand tu veux..._

 _\- Ouais..._

Je montai sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue barbue. J'avançai vers la porte et me retournai avant de la franchir.

 _\- O'?_

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, il y a des nanas au salon... s'il te plait ne..._

 _\- Je ne veux que toi Amelia._

 _\- Bien. Je t'appelle demain..._

 _\- Tu ne veux même pas m'embrasser avant de partir? Bon sang, je n'ai jamais autant eu de regrets que maintenant..._

 _\- Excuse-moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de me retrouver chez moi._

Il acquiesça et je quittai la pièce rapidement. Jo qui m'attendait dans l'entrée ne me questionna pas, et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Elle me fit un bisou, et je les laissai continuer de faire la fête. Quel froid glacial ce soir. Je me dépêchai pour rentrer et une fois dans mon appartement, n'ayant évidemment pas sommeil, j'enlevai mes bottes, mon bonnet, et m'emmitouflait dans ma couverture sur le canapé. En allumant la télévision, je tombai sur un vieux film. Malheureusement, je suis du genre à ressasser et je repensai à toute la soirée, et à notre discussion. Est-ce ma faute? Est-ce que c'est moi qui aie mal réagi? Est-ce qu'il m'aime comme il le dit, ou est-ce qu'il est juste attaché au fait d'être le premier? J'envoyai un SMS à Jo, ayant oublié de la prévenir.

« _Désolée Jo, j'ai oublié, mais je suis bien rentrée! Amusez vous bien, bisous_. »

Elle me répondit presque directement.

« _J'étais en train de t'écrire. Owen est parti, je pense qu'il vient chez toi. Appelle moi si besoin, Alex viendra. Bisous_ »

Je soupirai, ayant vraiment envie d'être seule ce soir. Malgré tout, je me sentais déjà mal sans lui, ce qui était totalement incohérent vu les questions qui tournaient dans ma tête. Je pense que je suis juste triste de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, sans pour autant lui en vouloir de quelque chose. Ni m'en vouloir à moi. On ne s'est pas engueulé une seule fois lui et moi depuis le début de notre relation, ce qui est plutôt extraordinaire quand on connaît nos caractères... c'est peut-être ça qui me trouble? J'entendis frapper et me dirigeai vers la porte.

 _\- Qui est là?_

 _\- C'est moi... je t'en prie, ouvre._

 _\- J'ai envie d'être seule O', va t'amuser..._

 _\- S'il te plait. Je te promets je ne te toucherai pas, et si tu veux, je ne te parlerai pas non plus. Je dors sur le canapé, je m'en fous mais ouvre... j'ai pas envie de commencer l'année sans toi._

Je soupirai et ouvris la porte pour découvrir sa mine attristée. Il entra, et je le laissai fermer la porte alors que je regagnai le canapé pour me blottir sous ma couette.

 _\- C'est quel film?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je n'écoutais pas._

 _\- Je peux?_ Me questionne-t-il en montrant le canapé d'un coup de tête.

 _\- Oui._

Il s'installa à côté de moi, en tailleur et rabattis la couette sur ses genoux. Le sentir à côté de moi me serra le ventre, et encore une fois, je ne savais pas si c'était parce que je n'avais pas confiance, ou si c'est parce que je mourrais d'envie de me rapprocher de lui.

 _\- Tu veux bien me parler?_

 _\- J'en sais rien, j'ai surtout besoin de réfléchir_

 _\- Tu peux réfléchir à haute voix... je m'en veux terriblement._

 _\- Arrête, tu as agis comme tu aurais agis avec n'importe qui de normal. Au final, c'est moi qui suis..._

 _\- Tu es parfaite Amelia. Tu te respectes comme personne, tu ne te donnes pas à n'importe qui, et si tu savais comme pour un homme c'est important... ça me prouve que je peux avoir confiance en toi à 100%._

J'écoutai, touchée, sans répondre. Il n'insista pas, et se concentra sur la télé même si je me doutais que comme moi, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Mon téléphone vibra, interrompant notre distraction. Je vis le nom de Ryan s'afficher, et ça n'échappa pas à Owen. Je vis son visage se crisper alors que j'ouvrais le SMS.

" _Bonne année Amelia. Je pense que ce SMS restera sans réponse comme les autres, mais je te souhaite que du bien pour 2003. Bisou."_

Je répondis rapidement, lui souhaitant une bonne année également, sans m'attarder plus que ça, puis je reposai le téléphone sur la table basse.

 _\- C'était juste pour la bonne année._

Je le vis acquiescer, et il secoua la tête avant de poser sa main sur la couverture, paume vers le plafond.

 _\- Donne moi juste ta main chérie..._

Après une brève hésitation, je glissai ma main contre la sienne et il s'empressa de la serrer doucement.

 _\- Je t'ai reproché d'avoir accepté parce que tu avais peur de me perdre... mais je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir arrêté à temps. Je crois que sinon, je te perdais vraiment,_ commença Owen.

 _\- Je n'arrive même plus à penser clairement. Il n'y a pas mort d'hommes, mais je me sens tellement mal... ça va passer, mais j'ai préféré partir pour me recentrer._

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser..._

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de partir._

 _\- Alors laisse-moi te changer les idées!_

Il s'empressa de continuer en voyant ma tête paniquée.

 _\- Non, pas ça! Attends._

Il se leva et partit prendre son sac qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée. Il en sortit deux sarbacanes, et un sac plastique de boules colorées. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, surtout face à son sourire gamin.

 _\- Fais tes provisions, et trouve toi un abri! Allez!_

Je piochai de grosses poignées et couru me réfugier derrière le bar séparant la cuisine du salon. Il se monta un abri à l'aide de la couette et des coussins et il commença les hostilités en envoyant la première boule.

Des munitions partout, des éclats de rire toutes les dix secondes, nous voilà à courir autour de la table et à glisser en chaussettes sur le parquet juste pour s'atteindre avec nos sarbacanes. Il me rattrapa au niveau de la cuisine et passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me stopper, et m'envoyer ses munitions dans le cou. J'éclatai de rire et tentai de reprendre mon souffle en m'appuyant contre lui.

 _\- Qui a gagné?_

 _\- Moi_ , dis-je.

 _\- Pardon?!_

Il commença à me chatouiller et je stoppai immédiatement sa main. Il regarda rapidement le plafond avant de se décoller en s'excusant.

 _\- Le ménage attendra demain je crois..._

 _\- Un coup de balais et ça ira!_

J'acquiesçai et éteignis la télé puis la lumière du salon. En repassant devant Owen, je le vis mal à l'aise et je me retins de sourire. Je pris son bras pour l'entraîner dans le couloir, et le lâchai au moment d'entrer dans ma chambre. Rapidement on fut allongé, chacun de notre côté, plongé dans le noir. Je tournai longtemps, mais parvins à m'endormir... peu de temps. Mon inconscient décidant de nous faire renouer, je roulai jusqu'à mon petit ami en plein sommeil.

 _\- O',_ murmurai-je en dormant

 _\- Mmh?_

 _\- Serre-moi contre toi_

Déjà en train de retomber dans un sommeil profond, je ne le sentis que de très loin m'attraper pour m'allonger à plat ventre sur lui, la tête dans son cou. Bizarrement, je me sentis bien mieux pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée, jusqu'au lendemain.


	30. Chapitre 30

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira! Merci pour toutes les reviews. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 30

Je me réveillai, toujours sur lui, le nez contre son cou comme si son odeur était ancrée en moi. Je n'osai pas bouger de peur de le réveiller, mais je l'entendis tapoter sur son portable. Je redressai la tête, et essayai de me décaler.

 _\- Désolée, tu aurais du me pousser._

 _\- Reste là, s'il te plait_ , me retint-il.

Je reposai ma tête contre son torse et il m'entoura fermement pour me garder au plus près de lui.

 _\- Tu as bien dormi?_ Me demande Owen.

 _\- Oui, et toi?_

 _\- Très bien_

 _\- Tu parles..._

 _\- Ok, j'ai très bien dormi qu'à partir du moment où tu as demandé à être dans mes bras. Avant, c'était moyen._

Je ris doucement et soupirai.

 _\- Il est quelle heure?_

 _\- Bientôt midi._

 _\- Je vais aller voir mes parents..._

 _\- Bien sûr_ , dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

 _\- Tu voudrais m'accompagner? Ne te sens surtout pas obligé d'accepter, je sais que ce n'est pas..._

 _\- Evidemment que je viens si tu as envie que je sois là_ , me coupe-t-il.

- _Merci._

Je me redressai et me décalai sur mon côté du lit.

 _\- Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé hier._

 _\- Pas autant que moi chou._

 _\- Est-ce qu'on peut ne plus en parler?_

 _\- On peut, mais honnêtement, j'ai peur de faire le moindre mouvement envers toi._

 _\- Et j'ai peur à chaque fois que tu bouges..._

Il pinça la bouche avant de reprendre.

 _\- C'est dur à entendre._

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'attraper sa main pour la poser sur ma cuisse. Je vis son regard me questionner.

 _\- Je ne veux pas qu'on couche ensemble maintenant._

 _\- A vrai dire, je préfère qu'on attende encore un peu aussi._

 _\- Touche moi, juste. J'ai besoin de reprendre confiance en toi et en sachant que ça n'ira pas plus loin... c'est peut-être la meilleure solution._

Il bougea sa main pour descendre sur mon mollet et rien que le mouvement me fit sursauter. Je m'en voulais terriblement d'avoir une réaction disproportionnée, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai perdu toute confiance en lui rien qu'en quelques minutes.

 _\- Je ne peux pas, à peine je bouge tu sursautes!_

 _\- Je vais m'habituer._

Il posa son front sur mon épaule et je fermai les yeux alors qu'il remontait progressivement sa main sur ma jambe. Il passa sur mon bassin, mon ventre et dériva pour aller grimper mon bras. Ses lèvres suivirent les traces laissées par ses caresses et il gagna rapidement mon cou pour atterrir encore plus vite contre mes lèvres. Je retrouvai ces papillons dans le ventre en sentant sa langue se frayer un passage. Rassurée de ressentir à nouveau ces bouffées d'amour, j'entourai son cou de mes bras et l'attirai au plus près de moi.

 _\- Ça va?_ Susurre-t-il

 _\- Embrasse-moi encore._

Il n'hésita pas et fonça sur mes lèvres. Il m'apprivoisa un long moment et toucha du bout des doigts mon décolleté, descendant lentement. Il écarta son visage et posa son front sur le mien.

 _\- On devrait se préparer._

 _\- Ça ne va pas?_

 _\- Si, ça va, je veux juste qu'on prenne notre temps pour pas que ça se reproduise._

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolée…_

 _\- Arrête de t'excuser, on n'en parle plus. Je t'attendrai chou, autant qu'il le faudra._

 _\- Mais c'est difficile_

 _\- Evidemment que j'ai envie de toi bon sang! Tu penses pas que je vais te dire "non non, j'ai pas envie alors on verra plus tard". Après, il n'y a que toi que je veuille, donc cesse de t'en faire._

 _\- Je t'aime_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi chérie._

Après s'être préparé et avoir avalé un café bien corsé, on grimpa en moto pour aller au cimetière. Dans l'allée, main dans la main, j'eus l'impression que je le présentais à mes parents : une boule de stress s'empara de moi ce qui peut paraître totalement ridicule. Cela ne lui échappa pas.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu as?_

 _\- C'est débile, j'ai l'impression de te présenter à eux alors que..._

 _\- Ah_ , répondit-il en riant, _je devrais peut-être angoisser un peu alors!_

 _\- Non_ , dis-je en secouant la tête.

Je laissai passer un court instant avant de reprendre.

 _\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu me changes les idées depuis qu'on est ensemble et que je n'ai plus autant de coup de mou qu'avant._

 _\- Tu viens toujours en étant triste ici?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de gai Owen._

 _\- Evidemment, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais il y a des personnes qui pensent à des proches perdus avec le sourire..._

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas mon cas. Venir ici, j'en ai besoin, j'ai l'impression de prendre une bouffée d'oxygène mais c'est vrai que ça me plombe pendant toute la journée. Je me sens lessivée en sortant d'ici, comme si j'avais fait un marathon sous 40 degrés. Sauf qu'après, le lendemain, je me sens mieux._

On arriva devant la tombe de mes parents et je lâchai sa main pour retirer mon collier et le serrer contre ma paume. Je m'installai, comme toujours, à moitié allongée contre le marbre après avoir déposé le bouquet de lys. Owen s'accroupit devant moi.

 _\- Tu préfères que je te laisse?_ Me demande-t-il.

 _\- J'aimerai que tu restes, mais si toi tu ne te sens pas bien ici et je peux le comprendre, fais un tour!_

 _\- Je peux m'asseoir?_

J'acquiesçai et il s'assit à côté de moi pour caresser mes cheveux doucement. Je posai ma tête sur ses genoux et malgré moi, apaisée, je finis par m'endormir.

 _Pendant ce temps là..._

 _Owen caressait mes cheveux, geste apaisant, quand mon frère arriva. Il regarda la scène à moitié attendrie, à moitié attristé._

 _\- Bonjour, je suis désolé je ne peux pas vous serrer la main... commença Owen._

 _En effet, je le tenais prisonnier. Nos doigts étaient entremêlés et reposaient sur mon ventre alors que sa main libre passait lentement dans mes cheveux seulement je tenais fermement son bras autour de mon cou._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, ça fait longtemps qu'elle dort?_

 _\- Une bonne heure._

 _\- Vous êtes patient._

 _\- Elle en a besoin. Autant de dormir que d'être ici, et je n'ai pas à la laisser seule dans ce genre de moment._

 _\- Rares sont les hommes qui feraient ça._

 _\- Quelqu'un d'amoureux, si._

 _Il lui sourit et déposa ses fleurs près des miennes._

 _\- Vous l'embrasserez pour moi?_

 _\- Bien sûr._

 _\- Faites attention à elle_

 _\- Comptez sur moi._

 _Mon frère caressa ma joue du dos de la main et quitta le cimetière. Je me réveillai peu de temps après._

Je bougeai la tête et me retrouvai contre le ventre d'Owen ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux.

 _\- Eh... ça va?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas..._ dis-je.

Je touchais du bout des doigts la surface froide du marbre sous moi et regardai autour de moi pour réaliser où nous étions installés.

 _\- Je me suis endormie?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- J'ai un mal de dos atroce..._

 _\- Tu m'étonnes, ce n'est pas très confortable... Tu n'as pas froid?_

 _\- Un peu. Excuse-moi, tu aurais dû me réveiller._

 _\- Je pense que tu avais besoin de recharger les batteries et je ne parle pas que du sommeil. Tu te sens comment?_

 _\- J'ai rêvé d'eux._

Il se contenta de me serrer plus fort contre lui, et à ce moment là, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

 _\- On va y aller._

 _\- Ton frère est passé, il t'embrasse._

 _\- Oh. D'accord._

Je vis qu'en effet, des fleurs s'étaient ajoutées aux miennes.

 _\- Tu lui avais dit pour nous deux?_ Me questionne Owen.

 _\- Non, pas encore._

 _\- Je pense que là, il le sait._

 _\- Sans doute, je l'appellerai pour confirmer._

Je me redressai et me mis en boule rapidement pour étirer mon dos. Owen posa une main dessus et frotta de bas en haut ce qui me fit du bien tout en me réchauffant.

 _\- Ça va toi?_

 _\- J'ai un peu mal aux fesses_ , dit-il en riant, _mais t'en fais pas ça va._

 _\- Je te jure je ne comptais pas m'endormir._

 _\- Je me doute bien, c'est quand même particulier de s'endormir ici!_

Il me fit un sourire rassurant et on se leva pour retourner à la moto en silence. Lorsqu'il me tendit le casque, je l'attrapai et me faufilai dans ses bras.

 _\- Tu veux rester encore un peu?_

 _\- Non..._

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et vis qu'il était troublé.

 _\- Toi, ça ne va pas, dis moi..._ débutais-je.

 _\- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, c'est tout, je sais qu'ils te manquent et que tu ne peux pas être totalement heureuse._

 _\- Je suis totalement heureuse quand on est tous les deux O'... j'arrive à oublier, et ça ne m'arrivait pas avant que tu sois là. Grâce à toi je le vis mieux._

 _\- Je suis réellement amoureux de toi Amelia_

 _\- Je sais, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre aurait attendu plus d'une heure assis sur une tombe pour moi._

 _\- Viens on rentre, une douche chaude te fera du bien._

 _\- Avec toi?_

 _\- A toi de me dire chou_

 _\- Avec toi alors._

 _\- Ça va mieux?_

Je savais qu'il parlait de notre relation, comme quoi le grand dur pouvait aussi avoir besoin d'être rassuré.

 _\- Oui, ça va mieux._

Et d'un coup, son visage se relâcha, comme s'il avait été crispé depuis hier. Un vrai sourire se dessina sur son visage et après un baiser, on rentra à l'appartement.

Deux semaines sont passées. Les cours ont repris, les routines aussi. Avec Owen, le froid qui s'était installé suite au petit souci du réveillon a laissé place à encore plus de tendresse et d'attentions. Nous étions avec Jo près de notre classe, attendant que la pause café soit terminée.

 _\- Tu lui as dit hier?_ Questionne Jo.

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que je ne sais pas comment lui dire! C'est compliqué!_

 _\- Ça tient en... 3 mots : je suis prête._

 _\- On a un peu dérapé hier soir, mais il s'est stoppé._

 _\- Pourquoi? Il a eu peur de te brusquer?_

 _\- Non, enfin peut-être, mais il m'a surtout dit qu'il me sentait crispée. Du coup il a préféré me faire un massage._

Elle se mit à rire.

 _\- Ce n'est pas drôle!_

 _\- Vous faites quoi ce week-end?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas du tout, rien de prévu._

 _\- On va boire un verre tous les quatre ce soir?_

 _\- J'ai pas trop envie de sortir, il fait super froid!_

 _\- Juste boire un verre dans un bar, pas sortir, allez!_

 _\- Vois avec les mecs!_

Aussitôt, elle sortit son téléphone portable et composa un SMS.

 _\- Alex est ok!_

 _En même temps, il dit oui à tout ce que tu demandes!_

 _\- Tu peux parler, Owen est à tes pieds!_

 _\- C'est vrai_ , dis-je sans cacher mon sourire.

 _\- Demande lui s'il est ok!_

Je levai les yeux au ciel, Jo étant encore plus têtue que moi, et j'envoyai un message à mon petit ami.

« _Jo propose d'aller boire un verre ce soir, tous les quatre. Tenté?_ »

Il répondit rapidement.

« _Si tu veux y aller, je te suis ma chérie._ »

Je ricanai et montrai le SMS à Jo qui sourit à son tour.

 _A tes pieds, je te l'ai dit !_

On entra en classe.

A 15H, ayant terminé, je rentrai chez moi. Je me remis à bosser un peu, assise parterre et bossant sur la table basse, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

 _\- Ma belle!_

Il me fonça à moitié dessus et m'embrassa dignement.

 _\- C'est toi qui arrives et pourtant, c'est toi qui me fais un bel accueil..._

 _\- On s'est pas vu de la journée, je suis parti avant toi ce matin, on a échangé deux SMS... oui tu m'as manqué._

Il s'assit sur le canapé, derrière moi, une jambe de chaque côté de mes cuisses. Ses bras entourèrent mon cou.

 _\- Tu bosses sur quoi?_

 _\- Finances..._

 _\- Tu y arrives?_

 _\- J'essaie, mais là j'en ai marre!_

Je fermai mon classeur et laissai tomber ma tête contre son torse.

 _\- On passe le week-end ensemble?_ M'interroge Owen.

 _\- Oui, tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial?_

 _\- Non, et toi?_

Oui.

 _\- Non... J'ai juste un peu de boulot en communication._

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Et j'aimerais bien me mettre au sport!_

 _\- Quel sport?_

 _\- J'irais bien courir un peu._

 _\- Seule?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, tu voudrais venir?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas, si on y va quand même doucement parce que ça fait longtemps_

 _\- On peut commencer par 10 minutes tous les jours?_

 _\- Parfait, allez, va mettre un jogging!_

 _\- Mais... on peut commencer demain?_

 _\- Pourquoi remettre à demain ce qu'on pourrait faire aujourd'hui?_

 _\- O'... on va boire un verre avec Alex et Jo à 20H, et puis tu n'as pas de jogging_

 _\- Non mais j'ai un short ici! Allez, ça va nous faire du bien, il n'est que 17H30, au plus tard à 18H30 on est là. On prendra une douche tous les deux pour aller plus vite!_

Il me souleva et se leva à son tour pour me traîner dans la chambre.

 _\- La prochaine fois, je réfléchirai avant de parler_

 _\- Ça t'apprendra chou!_

Il ricana et on se changea rapidement. Heureusement, il avait des baskets et une fois que j'eus chaussé ma paire on ferma l'appart. Il glissa les clés dans sa poche.

 _\- On va à Central Park?_

J'acquiesçai et on se rendit au parc rapidement. La marche nous ayant échauffé, on commença directement à courir en lançant le chronomètre. Au bout de dix minutes...

 _\- Tu te sens comment?_ Me demande-t-il.

 _\- Bien_

 _\- On essaie de tenir jusqu'à 15?_

J'acquiesçai, et on continua notre tour. On poussa jusqu'à 20, puis on se stoppa à 25 minutes.

On rentra, histoire de ne pas être en retard et une fois à l'appartement on fila sous la douche.

 _\- Ça fait du bien, tu vois, c'était une bonne idée!_

 _\- Tu peux mettre l'eau plus chaude s'il te plait?_

Il se tourna et augmenta la température avant de se remettre sous l'eau. Il ferma les yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder l'eau glisser sur lui. En rouvrant ses paupières, il me questionna du regard et je fonçai sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Surpris, il ne m'entoura pas de suite, mais il finit par inverser la donne et me plaquer contre la paroi. Sa main se posa dans le bas de mon dos et je parcourus son torse de mes mains en poussant plus loin le baiser. Je fis frôler mes ongles sur sa peau mouillée, descendant sur ses hanches. Il écarta son visage du mien à bout de souffle.

 _\- Ça te prend souvent?_

 _\- On peut rester là?_

Malheureusement, mon téléphone sonna pile à ce moment là. Pile au mauvais moment. Pile quand j'ai voulu lui faire comprendre. Pile quand je pouvais le convaincre.

 _\- On devrait se dépêcher_ , dit-il.

Il sortit de la douche, et me tendit mon téléphone. Je décrochai en essayant de ne pas être déçue.

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- Amelia, on voulait réserver un resto pour après? Vous voulez venir? Juste un petit truc, on pensait à manger italien_ , demande Jo.

 _\- Euh, je ne sais pas, attends une minute._

Je m'enveloppai dans ma serviette et trottinai jusqu'à la chambre où Owen cherchait quoi mettre dans sa petite valise.

 _\- O', Jo nous propose qu'on se fasse un italien après le bar. Elle voudrait réserver._

 _\- Attends laisse moi compter... Alex, Jo, toi, et moi, avec un italien... un plan à 5?_

J'entendis Jo rire et je secouai la tête.

 _\- Débile! Un resto!_

 _\- Je me disais bien aussi, tu ne veux déjà pas avec moi alors avec quatre personnes... Oui moi ça me va pour un pizza!_

 _\- C'est méchant de dire ça._

 _\- Oh Amelia..._

Je repris le téléphone pour dire à Jo un rapide "Ok" et raccrocher.

 _\- Owen, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas une question de vouloir ou pas!_

 _\- Je sais chou, c'était une boutade._

Je pris sur moi pour digérer la remarque et me dirigeai vers mon armoire. J'optai pour une robe blanche en laine, sur des bas noirs. Lorsque je me retournai, je vis Owen passer une chemise à carreaux. Je me dirigeai vers lui pour la boutonner. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille, me laissant faire, et un soupir lui échappa des lèvres.

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Jusqu'où on serait allé tout à l'heure?_

 _\- Jusqu'au bout, je suppose..._

Il arrêta mes mains.

 _\- Pardon?_

 _\- Je crois que... je suis prête O'._

Ses yeux s'étrécirent en attendant que j'en dise plus.

 _\- J'ai envie qu'on le fasse mais..._

 _\- Mais?_

 _\- J'ai peur, j'ai même carrément la trouille. Là, si je me dis "ce soir..."_

 _\- Ecoute_ , me coupe-t-il, _il y a des filles qui veulent tout prévoir de A à Z, la date, le lieu, le moment, et compagnie. Si toi c'est l'opposé, ne te stresse pas! Tu sentiras quand ce sera le bon moment. Et si tu voulais aller plus loin tout à l'heure, c'est que tu t'es laissée aller. C'est sans doute même mieux, mais j'aurai besoin d'un signe pour comprendre parce que jusque là, je ne sais jamais si je dois... si je dois y aller ou pas tu vois._

J'acquiesçai et me serrai contre lui.

 _\- J'ai de la chance que ce soit toi._

 _\- N'empêche que je maudis Jo._

Il déposa de tendres baisers sur mon cou et finit par sourire.

 _\- Allez, on doit vraiment se dépêcher_ , conclut Owen.

Je filai dans la salle de bain me maquiller, me coiffer et on fit au plus vite pour partir rejoindre les deux autres amoureux.

La soirée se déroulait à merveilles, et j'avais l'impression d'être une véritable adulte à faire un restaurant entre couples. Ceci dit, je n'arrêtais pas de penser au cap à franchir. Lorsque les garçons sortirent fumer, j'en profitai pour raconter notre discussion à Jo.

 _\- Il est mignon... vous êtes mignons tous les deux en fait._

 _\- Merci_

 _\- Tu veux foncer ce soir?_

 _\- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas trop envie en fait... j'ai besoin que ce soit pas prémédité. Là, en ayant parlé de ça juste avant de venir..._

 _\- En fait tu veux sentir un déclic_

 _\- Exactement, sinon je me connais, si je fixe une date ou que je m'imagine l'endroit et compagnie je vais être ultra stressée! Ça ne sert à rien._

 _\- Tu as raison, ne te mets pas la pression._

J'acquiesçai.

 _\- Tu as dit quoi à Alex pour qu'il accepte qu'on soit en couple?_

 _\- Oh tu sais, il le savait déjà quand vous êtes partis au chalet tous les deux! Puis quand vous êtes revenus, le lendemain il a essayé de passer un savon à Owen sauf qu'il l'a stoppé en mettant la main sur sa bouche, dit-elle en riant. Il lui a dit de se taire, que ce n'était pas ses oignons. Il a été vexé une heure et c'était passé! De toute façon, c'était certain que ça allait finir comme ça._

 _\- Non, quand tu vois comment était O' au moment où je l'ai rencontré... je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça._

 _\- L'amour change les gens Amelia_

 _\- Pourvu que ça dure_

 _\- Il n'y a pas de raison, je pense que vous êtes partis pour un bout de chemin là._

Je lui souris et les garçons nous rejoignirent. Rapidement, on régla l'addition pour retourner chacun dans nos appartements respectifs.

 _\- Bonne nuit les amis!_ S'exclame Jo.

 _\- Vous aussi!_

Elle me serra dans ses bras et en profita pour murmurer à mon oreille.

 _\- Ne doute pas de lui, je l'ai observé toute la soirée, il te couvait comme un bébé oiseau._

Je ris et acquiesçai. Un dernier au revoir, et je pris le chemin de la moto avec Owen. Sans cacher mon sourire, je levai les yeux vers lui.

 _\- Tu aimes bien les oiseaux?_

Il ne s'empêcha pas de rire.

 _\- Quelle question chou...! Je n'aime pas particulièrement les oiseaux, mais ils ne me gênent pas._

Je hochai la tête, le sourire ne me quittant pas.

 _\- Ma réponse te satisfait?_

 _\- Ça va_ , dis-je en haussant les épaules

 _\- Tu vas m'expliquer?_

 _\- Non!_

Je ris et il me donna un coup de hanche en plissant les yeux.

 _\- Jo m'a dit que tu me couvais du regard comme un bébé oiseau..._

 _\- Je vois_ , répondit-il en riant. _Dans ce cas, j'aime la race d'oiseau Amelia, ce sont mes préférés!_

 _\- Bonne réponse._

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser tendrement, et on rentra chez moi.


	31. Chapitre 31

**Bonjour tout le monde! Tout d'abord, je voulais vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2019. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 31

 **Lundi 13 janvier 2003,**

Le réveil sonna à 7H, comme toujours. J'avais passé un week-end plutôt calme, pourtant, j'avais simplement envie de rester sous la couette et de me rendormir... ce que je fis. Pour une fois, ce fut Owen qui me réveilla en grimpant à moitié sur mon dos pour m'embrasser dans le cou.

 _\- Chou, le réveil a sonné._

Je répondis, nez et bouche dans l'oreiller.

 _\- Tu peux répéter?_ Répond-il amusé

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller_ , répétai-je hors de mon coussin

 _\- Pourquoi ça chérie?_

Il descendit sa bouche sur mon épaule découverte et la mordilla légèrement.

 _\- On ne sèche pas les cours, ce n'est pas bien!_

 _\- J'ai cours de 8 à 10, et plus rien jusqu'à 14... ça me soûle de poireauter autant. Je suis fatiguée, et j'ai froid._

 _\- Bah voyons!_

 _\- Ne te moque pas de moi... Regarde, je tousse_ , dis-je en faisant exprès de tousser.

Il rit doucement et je me retournai pour le voir.

 _\- Donc tu restes là?_

 _\- Pas toi?_

 _\- Je ne sèche pas les cours moi, mademoiselle._

 _\- Je vais être toute seule dans mon grand lit froid alors._

 _\- J'en ai bien peur._

Il approcha son visage et m'embrassa tendrement.

 _\- Même si là, je ne vais pas échapper au retard!_

 _\- C'est mal d'arriver en retard, autant ne pas y aller du tout!_

Je levai la tête pour atteindre ses lèvres. Rapidement, il se laissa faire et prolongea le baiser. Sa main se posa sur ma joue.

 _\- En plus ta main est une vraie bouillotte_ , dis-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et plaqua le dos de sa main contre mon thorax, ce qui me réchauffa instantanément. Il replongea sur ma bouche quand je glissai mes mains sous son tee-shirt pour le remonter. Je fus étonnée de voir qu'il se laissait faire sans poser de question. Il posa une main fermement sur ma cuisse découverte et remonta doucement ma chemise pour caresser ma fesse du bout des doigts. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahie, encore plus forte que je lui retirai son tee-shirt pour passer mes mains sur son torse. Il leva les yeux vers le réveil.

 _\- Il faut que j'y aille je vais réellement être en retard._

Je baissai les yeux et il releva mon visage avec son index pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

 _\- Tu voulais vraiment que je reste?_

J'acquiesçai et il sourit.

 _\- Chou..._

J'attirai son visage pour reprendre nos baisers et sa main grimpa autour de ma taille pour m'enlacer en même temps.

 _\- Vas y maintenant..._

 _\- En cours? Faut savoir parce que je..._

 _\- Non_ , le coupai-je, _je veux le faire, maintenant_.

Il comprit, et son visage se fit bien plus sérieux.

 _\- Tu es sûre?_

 _\- Oui. S'il te plait._

Il se gratta le front de l'index en m'examinant comme si je venais de lui dire que j'avais vu une soucoupe volante. Il pinça rapidement les lèvres et recommença à m'embrasser lentement.

 _\- J'ai besoin de pouvoir te faire confiance Amelia, si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu me le dises pour que je m'arrête._

 _\- Oui, ok_

Il embrassa le bout de mon nez et j'essayai de ne pas réfléchir le temps qu'il aille chercher ce qu'il fallait dans son sac alors que j'envoyai un bref SMS à Jo pour lui dire que nous étions trop fatigués pour nous lever, qu'on viendrait pour l'après-midi. Il revint et s'allongea à moitié sur moi en reprenant les embrassades. Heureusement, il compris qu'il fallait remettre la température qui avait précédé la petite halte que nous avions fait. Il défit lentement les boutons de ma chemise pour glisser sa bouche dans mon cou, puis plus bas, dévalant mon corps de ses lèvres. Je descendis mes mains sur son boxer pour lui retirer sur un coup de tête. En faisant ramper mes mains le long de son dos, un frisson le parcourut.

 _\- Ça va?_

Il acquiesça et les choses progressèrent en un rien de temps. Il retira mes sous-vêtements et je fus ravie quand il remonta la couette sur nous. Après des caresses mutuelles bien plus poussées, il se plaça entre mes jambes et mordilla mon cou.

 _\- Tu es sûre?_

 _\- Oui O'._

 _\- Tu ne le fais pas pour moi..._

 _\- Non. J'en ai envie._

Il caressa mon front et ramena ses cheveux derrière mes oreilles, puis, très lentement, il s'immisça en moi. Je retins un léger hoquet de surprise et fermai les yeux. Il se retira et refit le même mouvement, une fois, deux fois, précautionneusement et en revenant, je posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

 _\- Une minute, attends, s'il te plait…_

Je le sentis un peu trembler.

 _\- Bien sûr ma chérie._

Je caressai son dos et me concentrai plus sur ma respiration que sur la sensation du bas de mon corps.

 _\- C'est bon, ça va mieux_ , dis-je.

 _\- Tu préfères arrêter là?_

 _\- Non, ça va_

Il reprit progressivement, puis accéléra en laissant sa bouche traîner contre mon cou, puis ma clavicule, mon épaule... Ses mains remontèrent mes jambes contre ses hanches alors que je me laissai aller aux multiples sensations qui m'envahissaient. Je cramponnai mes mains à ses bras en essayant de contrôler ma respiration, seulement je vis qu'il se laissait gagner par le plaisir.

 _\- Je dois..._

Après de nouveaux tremblements, il s'écroula délicatement sur moi. En calmant son souffle, il attrapa ma main pour entrelacer nos doigts et ce simple geste me combla. Malheureusement, un coup de fatigue m'envahit. Il embrassa doucement ma joue.

 _\- Ça va?_ Me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesçai.

 _\- Je suis juste KO_ , m'exclamai-je.

 _\- Il n'est que 8H. Va prendre une douche ultra chaude, ça te fera du bien, je te rejoins dans une minute. On se recouche après._

Je ne pu retenir une grimace lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi.

 _\- Désolé_ , dit-il en caressant ma joue.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas._

Je me levai et me dépêchai d'aller sous le jet d'eau chaude. Mes pensées se bousculaient entre bonheur et peur. Owen me rejoignit et il m'embrassa sur le bout du nez avant de se savonner. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, il soupira et posa son front contre le mien en fermant les yeux.

 _\- J'ai besoin que tu me parles_

 _\- Pour?_

 _\- Dis moi au moins si ça a été, si... si je ne t'ai pas déçu_

 _\- Bien sûr que non, loin de là O'!_

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou.

 _\- C'était très bien, et je vais bien. Je suis heureuse, même si moi, je ne sais pas où me mettre vis à vis de toi._

Il fronça les sourcils, et je levai les yeux.

 _\- Ça n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec tes précédentes expériences_

 _\- Rien à voir non... c'était bien mieux._

 _\- Ne te fous pas de moi_

 _\- Amelia_ , soupire-t-il, _tu t'es rendu compte de l'effet que tu me faisais non? A chaque fois que tu déplaçais tes mains j'en frissonnais. J'ai couché avec beaucoup de filles, c'est vrai, mais j'ai fait l'amour qu'à deux d'entre elles et tu en fais partie. Donc non, ça n'a rien à voir._

Je fus touchée et me blottis contre lui.

 _\- Merci d'avoir été patient, je sais que ça n'a pas dû être évident. Et merci pour ta douceur._

 _\- Je t'en prie._

Il embrassa ma tempe et tourna le robinet.

 _\- Allez viens, on va profiter de notre matinée pour récupérer un peu de sommeil._

Il sortit le premier, me tendit une serviette, et attacha la sienne autour de sa taille. On se rendit dans la chambre comme ça et...

 _\- Tu as refais le lit_ , dis-je.

 _\- Et la machine est déjà en route, on n'a plus qu'à dormir dans des draps bien frais. Allez viens._

On s'allongea comme ça, et je programmai le réveil avant de m'endormir contre lui, son odeur à la fois sur son corps mais aussi dans mes cheveux.

Le réveil perturba mon sommeil et je quittai le torse de mon petit ami pour reposer ma tête sur mon oreiller moelleux. Comme un aimant, Owen vint poser sa tête sur mon oreiller, la bouche tout près de mon visage.

 _\- Ça va?_ Me questionne-t-il endormi

 _\- Et toi?_

Il redressa la tête, ses petits yeux endormis m'interrogeant suite à ma non-réponse.

 _\- Oui, je vais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu as?_

 _\- Rien ça va._

Il plaça sa main sous mon visage pour tenir mon menton entre son index et son pouce

 _\- Ne me mens pas Amelia_

 _\- J'ai juste mal au ventre, ce n'est rien._

 _\- Ah. Ça va passer..._

Pour alléger la conversation il poursuivit...

 _\- N'empêche que je ne m'imaginais pas du tout faire ça un matin, comme ça. Surtout après un week-end où on était que tous les deux... tu m'as fait sécher les cours!_

 _\- Tu t'imaginais quoi? Une nuit à l'hôtel, après un restaurant, une bouteille de champagne et des chocolats dans la chambre?_

 _\- Et pourquoi pas?_

 _\- Et bien pour deux raisons,_ dis-je en souriant, _déjà je n'aime pas le champagne et ensuite ça se voit que dans les films..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas faux!_

 _\- Tu es déçu?_

 _\- Non, pas du tout ma chérie. Tant que pour toi ça a été..._

Je lui souris et on se leva pour se préparer, vu que le temps défilait. Je choisis mes vêtements dans ma commode, optant pour un petit pull vert anis, un short noir sur des collants opaques. En levant les yeux, je surpris Owen qui me regardait d'une manière... bizarre, un léger sourire en coin.

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Rien_

 _\- Pas de mensonge_ , dis-je en mettant mes poings sur la taille

Il secoua la tête, son sourire ne le quittant pas et il passa à côté de moi pour rejoindre la salle-de-bain. Au passage, il embrassa ma tempe.

 _\- Je t'aime, c'est tout._

Je souris mais rapidement, des pensées me gagnèrent ou plutôt, des questions. Mes doutes refirent surface, et je ne pu m'empêcher d'aller jusqu'à la salle-de-bain. Il comprit directement à mon visage.

 _\- Oula, c'est quoi cette tête, qu'est-ce que tu as?_

 _\- J'ai une question, mais tu vas te fâcher contre moi._

 _\- Ah?_

Il m'incitait à continuer mais je pinçai les lèvres.

 _\- Promis, j'essaierai de garder mon calme. Dis moi._

 _\- Est-ce que tu pensais aux autres pendant qu'on... enfin tu vois?_

Son visage se décomposa et je vis un éclair traverser ses yeux. Malgré tout, il se retint pour répondre.

 _\- Qui sont "les autres"? Explique-moi mieux cette question s'il te plait._

 _\- Tu sais très bien, tu as parfaitement compris!_

 _\- Putain Amelia!_

Il attrapa mon bras et m'entraîna dans la chambre, me forçant à m'asseoir.

 _\- Tu te rends compte de ta question Amelia? J'essaie de garder mon calme parce que je te l'ai promis mais..._

Il mordit son point avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

 _\- Bien. Est-ce que tu pensais à Brad Pitt?_

 _\- Non, c'est différent... puis je ne trouve pas Brad Pitt canon, je préfère les roux._

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie de rire_

 _\- Owen! Je te posai juste une question!_

 _\- Et bien elle est stupide!_

Il se leva en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

 _\- Je ne pensais qu'à toi Amelia, pourquoi je penserais aux autres hein? Surtout qu'on est ensemble je te rappelle, et pour ton information je suis amoureux de toi! Je comprends pas... est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a fait penser à ça?_

 _\- Non... je me dis simplement que tu aurais pu comparer, que tu ne peux pas m'aimer et encore moins me désirer._

 _\- Mais pourquoi?!_

Il s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur mes genoux. Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse.

 _\- Chou, ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu tes parents quand tu étais jeune que plus personne ne t'aime et que tu es abandonnée. D'ailleurs, à l'inverse, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont plus là que tu n'as plus le droit d'aimer réellement quelqu'un._

Je ne répondis pas, n'ayant jamais vraiment compris d'où surgissaient mes doutes malgré les séances chez la psychologue il y a une dizaine de mois. J'avais lâché l'affaire.

 _\- Concernant le désir que j'ai pour toi... j'aimerai juste que tu prennes confiance en toi. Tu es magnifique. Tu me fais craquer, à chaque fois que je te vois, ou à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse j'ai l'impression de planer._

 _\- J'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu peux me trouver après être passé sur une trentaine de pseudo mannequins qui te courraient après, c'est tout._

 _\- Mais c'était la facilité Amelia! Je ne les connaissais pas, ou très peu. Oui, elles étaient jolies, mais c'est avec toi que j'ai voulu être. Tu te sous-estimes, tu es une des plus belles de la SSB. Tu as des traits fins, des yeux magnifiques, un sourire d'ange, une peau parfaite, un corps à tomber... tu veux que je continue?_

 _\- Non, ça ira. Merci._

 _\- Ça me blesse vraiment que tu puisses penser ça et douter de moi. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu me fais confiance à 100%, je me dis "enfin!" et quelques minutes après, boum..._

 _\- Excuse-moi._

 _\- Je te promets que je les ai oublié ces filles Amelia, je te le jure! Maintenant, tu es ma petite amie, et il n'y a plus que toi._

 _\- Ok..._

 _\- Et puis bon, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu penser à d'autres filles en même temps, tu étais tellement belle à mordiller ta lèvre et fermer les yeux... Voir le plaisir sur ton visage m'a encore plus excité._

Je me sentis rougir et il coupa court à la conversation en m'embrassant.

 _\- On devrait y aller, sinon ça va être mon tour de te faire sécher les cours._

 _\- Pourquoi pas_ , répondis-je en riant

 _\- Non mademoiselle, on a toute notre vie pour faire l'amour, allez!_

Je souris et je me levai pour partir rapidement me maquiller, puis en un rien de temps on se retrouva sur sa moto pour rejoindre la SSB.


	32. Chapitre 32

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 32

Arrivés sur le parking de l'école, il gara sa moto et je me dégageai du casque rapidement.

 _\- Tu rentres avec moi ce soir?_ Me demande-t-il.

 _\- Je finis tôt, à 16H, donc je vais rentrer bosser un peu chez moi. Rejoins moi si tu veux!_

 _\- Ça marche._

Il glissa sa main dans la mienne, et on avança pour entrer dans la cour du bâtiment à la recherche d'Alex et Jo.

 _\- Chérie, tu vas en parler à Jo je suppose?_

 _\- Oh. Je lui dirai oui, mais pas là, pas tout de suite._

 _\- Ça m'arrange, j'ai pas envie d'être là à ce moment là_ , ajoute-t-il en riant.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je lui en parlerai par SMS dans la semaine._

Il sourit et m'embrassa. Son regard tendre me fit fondre quand j'entendis un cri lorsqu'on atteignit la table de ma meilleure amie...

\- CE N'EST PAS VRAI, VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT! S'écrie Jo.

Nos deux visages se crispèrent et on la dévisagea.

 _\- Si tu pouvais être plus discrète..._

 _\- Mais genre, vous étiez soi-disant trop fatigués pour vous lever ce matin,_ chuchote-t-elle

 _\- C'est vrai, on a dormi jusqu'à 11H! Bon, ça va?_

J'essayai de changer de sujet en m'installant, mais Jo et sa curiosité légendaire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle me scrutait, et j'eus l'impression d'avoir un cactus qui poussait de mes oreilles.

 _\- Je n'ai pas loupé grand chose ce matin?_ Demande Owen à Alex.

 _\- Non ça va t'inquiète._

 _\- Et moi?_ Demandé-je à Jo.

 _\- Oh c'est parti en débat sur de l'éco alors tu n'as quasiment rien à rattraper. Par contre, moi j'en ai des choses à rattraper!_

Elle applaudit et se pencha, à l'écoute.

 _\- Quoi? Maintenant?!_

 _\- Bah oui, ça fait vingt ans que j'attends ça!_

 _\- On se connaissait pas_ , dis-je en riant.

 _\- Mais alleeeez! Tu as aimé? Tu as eu mal?_

 _\- Bon, je crois qu'on va vous laisser, c'est un peu bizarre là,_ annonce Owen.

Il se leva, Alex fit de même en riant, et mon amoureux se pencha pour m'embrasser.

 _\- A ce soir._

J'acquiesçai et après un dernier baiser, ils prirent le chemin des couloirs.

 _\- Sérieux Jo, tu es insupportable_ , lui dis-je en riant

 _\- Mais Amelia! J'ai l'impression que c'est Noël! J'attendais ça depuis longtemps moi, tu es comme ma soeur..._

 _\- Tu sais que ça me gêne ce genre de sujet._

 _\- Bon, d'accord, je n'insiste pas, mais dis moi juste si tout va bien._

 _\- Oui ça va, j'ai juste un peu mal dans le bas du ventre._

 _\- Tu devais être stressée ça va passer._

 _\- Oui sans doute._

 _\- Il a été bien avec toi?_

 _\- Oh mais oui, vraiment, très doux, patient, à l'écoute... il a été irréprochable. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

 _\- Ok... Tant mieux, ça me rassure. Tu peux toujours compter sur moi, pour n'importe quoi._

 _\- Merci, toi aussi tu le sais bien!_

On continua de parler, en dérivant sur d'autres sujets, notamment une dispute entre elle et Alex de la veille.

 _\- J'en ai marre de ses crises de colère. Le problème c'est que même si je ne suis pas en tort, c'est moi qui prends._

 _\- C'est parti de quoi hier?_

 _\- De vous! Vous êtes sont sujet favori, et moi évidemment que je vous défends. Le truc c'est qu'il disait que si vous vous mettiez ensemble, il allait te faire souffrir et du coup on allait s'embrouiller mais là, c'est lui qui ressasse les mêmes choses et qui crée des emmerdes tout seul alors il me gonfle._

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous causer des problèmes..._

 _\- Et bien il n'a qu'à grandir un peu, vous avez le droit de vivre votre vie et moi je suis bien heureuse que vous soyez ensemble. Tu l'apaises Amelia, et grâce à toi j'ai découvert en lui quelqu'un de bien. Alors Alex s'en rendra compte un jour, sinon tant pis._

 _\- Oui, mais vous n'avez pas à subir notre histoire..._

 _\- Ne te prends pas la tête, tu nous connais, ça va déjà mieux._

[...] J'étais chez moi à bosser en tailleurs sur le canapé mais j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Owen troubla mes pensées en entrant.

 _\- Hello!_ Commence Owen.

 _\- Ça va?_

 _\- Ouais, et toi?_

Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi alors que j'acquiesçai.

 _\- Mieux?_

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre pour appuyer sa question et je haussai les épaules, ne voyant pas beaucoup d'amélioration depuis la matinée.

 _\- Désolé_ , répond-il en embrassant mon épaule

 _\- Ce n'est pas toi._

Je levai la main pour caresser sa joue.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_

 _\- Je suis un peu préoccupée, en cours on nous a dit qu'on devait donner nos choix pour l'année prochain d'ici le 20 février_ , dis-je.

 _\- Oh, je vois._

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire_

 _\- Pourquoi? Tu avais déjà fait tes projets avant mêmes qu'on se rencontre, non?_

Malgré tout, il affichait un sourire crispé, et ma douleur dans le ventre s'intensifia.

 _\- C'était avant que je tombe amoureuse de toi._

 _\- Ouais, ça m'apprendra._

Il se leva et attrapa son sac à dos.

 _\- Tu vas où?!_

 _\- Faire un tour, ou rentrer chez moi, j'en sais rien._

Il quitta l'appartement sans un mot de plus. Alors quoi? Il voulait que je renonce à mes ambitions? Que je reste ici pour lui? Oui, ça m'a traversé l'esprit mais ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'on est ensemble. J'ai un choix à faire pour mon avenir et qui dit que mon avenir est avec lui? Je balançai mes cours et mon crayon sur la table basse. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'emparai de mon portable.

« _Reviens, s'il te plait_ »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il ne réponde pas, mais mon téléphone vibra.

« _Pourquoi? La soirée est foutue et je n'ai pas envie de parler_. »

Je soupirai.

« _Alors on ne parlera pas mais pour moi, la soirée est foutue si tu n'es pas là. Puis je me sens mal, ça y est on a couché ensemble, et tu pars_. »

Il déboula dans mon appartement en moins de cinq minutes.

 _\- Je refuse que tu penses ça Amelia! Limite tu m'as dit un : tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Non!_

 _\- Je voyais cette journée différemment, c'est tout._

Je m'assis plus confortablement sur le canapé alors qu'il faisait les cent pas devant moi.

 _\- Bon, écoute, tu ne veux pas parler d'accord, mais arrête de me donner le tournis._

Il revint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

 _\- Tu regrettes d'être avec moi?_

 _\- J'en sais rien. Je m'étais juré de ne plus souffrir._

 _\- Je ne suis pas partie Owen!_

 _\- Mais tu VAS partir!_

 _\- Deux ans et je reviendrai._

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- De toute façon, je n'ai même pas pris ma décision, je ne sais pas si je vais avoir mon année, j'en sais rien. Tu crées une embrouille pour rien..._

 _\- Si tu le dis Amelia._

Ainsi, sa dernière phrase nous plongea dans le silence. En me répétant tous ses mots, je sentis les larmes monter mais ne voulant pas craquer devant lui, je me rendis dans la cuisine pour flancher en m'occupant de faire à manger. Il me rejoignit un peu moins de dix minutes après, je m'essuyai les yeux rapidement. Malgré tout, il s'en rendit compte.

 _\- Allez, arrête_ , dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me laissai aller dans ses bras.

 _\- Ne te mets pas dans un état comme ça à cause de moi, je t'en prie. Je suis désolé, j'ai eu une mauvaise réaction._

 _\- Si je te fais du mal Owen, autant qu'on arrête._

Il ferma les yeux et me serra plus fort.

 _\- Je ne regrette pas d'être en couple avec toi chou, je n'ai pas répondu parce que mes sentiments pour toi me font peur._

 _\- Tu crois que ça ne m'effraie pas à moi? Tu penses que c'est simple d'avoir à choisir entre son premier amour ou partir à l'autre bout du monde?_

 _\- Il n'y a aucun choix à faire, tu pars, c'est tout. Je suis le premier à avoir de l'ambition, si une opportunité musicale s'offre à moi je ferai le choix de partir. Alors... tu mets la France et la Chine en premiers choix, on profite jusque là et on verra dans deux ans où on en est. Je n'ai pas envie de me poser ces questions là maintenant._

Il s'écarta de moi et passa ses pouces sous mes yeux pour les sécher.

 _\- Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer, pas à cause de moi._

Je baissai les yeux et inspirai longuement pour calmer mes hoquets provenant des sanglots.

 _\- Qu''est ce que tu veux faire? Tu as faim?_

 _\- Pas vraiment_

 _\- Moi non plus._

Il rangea la salade de tomates au frigo, et prit ma main pour m'entraîner vers la salle de bain.

 _\- Solution détente : un bain_ , annonce-t-il.

Il fit couler l'eau chaude et je me forçai de ne pas ressasser les histoires.

 _\- Tu as quoi pour faire de la mousse ?_

 _\- Ehhhhhhh..._

 _\- Comment ça? Une fille qui possède une baignoire n'a rien pour faire mousser?_

Je ris et fis une légère grimace.

 _\- Ça peut peut-être marcher avec... du shampoing?_

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

 _\- On va faire avec!_

Il fit couler le shampoing en même temps que le jet d'eau et grâce au mélange, la mousse se forma.

 _\- J'ai un amoureux pro du bain on dirait..._

 _\- Ça fait au moins cinq ans que je n'en ai pas pris_ , répond-il en riant, _mais si tu veux bien de moi..._

 _\- Je veux toujours de toi O'._

 _\- Alors zou, c'est prêt._

On entra rapidement dans le bain, lui derrière moi, et je me relaxais dans ses bras. Dans une bulle de bien-être et couverte par ses baisers par-ci, par-là, ou de caresses : je m'assoupis.

En remettant de l'eau chaude, il me sortit de ma somnolence profonde.

 _\- Désolé_ , dit-il en embrassant ma joue

 _\- Ce n'est rien_

 _\- Tu t'endors facilement partout toi... je vais devoir me méfier si je veux pas que tu t'endormes dans le lit d'un autre._

 _\- Très drôle_ , répondis-je en souriant.

 _\- Tu es fatiguée?_

 _\- Ouais, j'ai du mal depuis la reprise... Le mois de janvier me parait super long, il fait froid, tu pars il fait nuit, tu rentres il fait encore nuit..._

 _\- Il faut se coucher plus tôt, déjà ce sera plus simple de se lever._

J'acquiesçai et refermai les yeux dans son cou.

 _\- C'était une bonne idée ce bain_ , avouais-je.

 _\- On va avoir la peau fripée_

 _\- Je déteste ça_

On rit et on décida de sortir. J'enfilai à la va vite un short noir et un sweat à capuche.

 _\- Tu veux manger?_

 _\- Grignoter ça suffira_

On s'installa devant la télé pour manger un bout.

 _\- Chou_ , reprit-il en soupirant, _on vit au jour le jour ok? Tu demandes la France et la Chine, tu te concentres sur ton année, on profite de nos 6 mois et quand tu auras les résultats début juillet, on verra, ok?_

 _\- Si tu veux_

 _\- Tu avais raison, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se bouffe, surtout qu'on n'est sur de rien._

J'acquiesçai et on choisit de fermer la page sur ce débat. Jusqu'à quand?


	33. Chapitre 33

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci pour les reviews. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 33

Après une grasse-matinée en profitant du chaud de la couette, et des bras de mon petit ami, je me sentis bien plus reposée. En levant la tête de son torse chaud, je vis Owen perdu dans ses pensées, caressant mon épaule du bout des doigts de manière machinale.

 _\- Hey..._

 _\- Ça va chou?_

 _\- Oui_ , dis-je en laissant retomber ma tête contre lui, _et toi?_

 _\- Très bien._

Il embrassa mon front et je grimpai à moitié sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Rapidement, ses mains trouvèrent mes reins, puis mes cuisses. Je murmurai contre sa bouche.

 _\- C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui?_

 _\- Je voudrais t'inviter au restaurant ce soir, sans que tu flippes._

 _\- Ce soir? Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que ça fait un mois qu'on est ensemble Amelia, et parce que dans tous les cas, c'est ce qui se fait quand on est en couple..._

Je haussai les sourcils, n'ayant pas vu le temps passer, et assimilai sa dernière phrase.

 _\- Oh._

 _\- Oh?_

 _\- Oui, oh. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que ça faisait un mois..._

 _\- Tu es d'accord pour ce soir?_

Laissant s'installer un léger blanc, il reprit.

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les soirées en tête à tête chérie...?_

 _\- J'aime les soirées en tête à tête, même les journées en tête à tête. Je me sens très bien avec toi! C'est juste que me retrouver dans un lieu, avec des gens autour comme ça, ça me met mal à l'aise. J'ai peur des blancs._

 _\- Mais tu as trouvé une solution imparable pour les blancs... tu regarde sur internet les sujets à aborder!_

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et je frappai doucement son bras.

 _\- Ne te fous pas de moi!_

 _\- Tu préfères rester là?_ Dit-il en soupirant

 _\- Non, ok pour le resto._

Il me sourit et m'embrassa longuement. Je sentais la chaleur me gagner, surtout lorsqu'il passa sa main sous mon débardeur pour caresser mon dos. Il s'arrêta brusquement.

 _\- Tu avais vraiment oublié la date?_

 _\- Je ne savais pas laquelle prendre en compte, on n'a pas eu une date en particulier O'..._

 _\- Moi je tiens compte du lendemain de ton anniversaire. Ou du réveil en tout cas. C'est le premier réveil où on savait qu'on allait se mettre ensemble._

J'acquiesçai.

 _\- Je n'ai même pas attendu un mois pour coucher avec toi, mais quelle fille facile,_ dis-je en riant.

Il esquissa un sourire et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui proposer de renouveler l'expérience, en mourant d'envie depuis lundi, il se leva pour ouvrir les volets. Je laissai tomber ma tête sur son oreiller, la couette remontée jusqu'au nez.

 _\- J'ai le droit à ton mode feignasse aujourd'hui?_

 _\- Oui, et j'ai froid. Vivement l'été._

 _\- Tu as froid? Ce serait quoi en France hein?_

 _\- Oh et bien je dormirai en combinaison de ski!_

 _\- Où tu trouveras un mec pour te tenir chaud._

Il quitta la chambre comme ça et je balançai la couette pour courir le rattraper. Je me mis devant lui en tenant ses avant-bras.

 _\- Non._

 _\- Amelia... Tu vas y rester deux ans au moins._

 _\- Je m'en fous, je suis restée seule pendant 20 ans, ce n'est pas deux ans qui me font peur._

 _\- Sauf que tu y as goûté maintenant._

 _\- Tu parles_

 _\- Comment ça "tu parles"?_ Répond-il avec une mine surprise

 _\- Tu m'as fait y goûter UNE fois._

 _\- Je ne parlais pas forcément de ça... Mais je rêve où tu me reproches de ne pas te sauter dessus?_ Ajoute-t-il avec une once d'humour.

 _\- Oui, je me sens un peu abandonnée._

 _\- Abandonnée?!_

Il rit à pleins poumons.

 _\- Jamais j'aurais cru qu'on me reprocherait ma patience!_

Il encercla mes joues de ses paumes, ramenant mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles, et lorsqu'il approcha sa bouche je cru qu'il allait m'embrasser mais il dériva pour murmurer à mon oreille...

 _\- Je me rattraperai._

Il déposa un baiser on ne peut plus sensuel juste sous mon oreille et me relâcha pour rejoindre la cuisine. Troublée. Je fermai les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits mais il m'interrompit.

 _\- Café?_

 _\- Thé..._

 _\- Bien mademoiselle._

Je le rejoignis et l'aidai à préparer le petit-déjeuner. En passant derrière moi, il effleurait souvent mon dos ou il laissait traîner son bras autour de mon cou, quand ce n'était pas sa bouche.

 _\- Tu joues._

 _\- Tu as joué avec moi pendant un mois quasiment Amelia, alors oui, là j'aime beaucoup._

 _\- Tu es injuste! Je n'ai pas joué avec toi, en tout cas je ne l'ai pas fait exprès._

 _\- C'est vrai. Mais au lieu de dormir en petite tenue, tu aurais pu mettre un gros pyjama à oursons roses!_

 _\- Ça t'aurais fait fuir_ , dis-je en riant

 _\- Pas faux._

 _\- Tant pis, je vais jouer aussi._

 _\- Ah oui?_

Il s'arrêta de servir son café et croisa les bras face à moi.

 _\- Parfaitement_

 _\- J'ai hâte de voir ça..._

Il eut un léger sourire en coin et prit sa tasse pour l'amener sur le comptoir. En passant à côté de moi, il souffla doucement sur mon cou.

 _\- Je peux mettre un peu de musique?_

 _\- Je n'ai que du classique en CD._

 _\- Ça ira très bien._

 _\- Ok mais..._

Il se retourna en haussant les sourcils pour m'encourager à finir ma phrase. Je passai ma main sur mon front avant de poursuivre.

 _\- Pas Vivaldi s'il te plait._

Il acquiesça et trouva un bon vieux Chopin avant de l'insérer dans le lecteur. Je m'assis sur le tabouret alors qu'il prenait celui en face de moi, puis soudain, il attrapa ma main pour embrasser le dos.

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Pourquoi quoi?_ Posai-je tout en connaissant la réponse

 _\- Pourquoi pas Vivaldi?_

Ne répondant pas de suite, il serra un peu plus fort ma main.

 _\- La veille de la mort de ma mère, j'ai fait un solo sur Les 4 saisons._

 _\- Tu as réussi?_

 _\- Oui, elle était très fière de moi._

 _\- Je suis sur qu'elle l'est encore chérie, qu'ils le sont._

Je souris timidement et il croqua dans son morceau de pain grillé. Le bruit me fit rire, et surtout sa tête, presque gênée d'avoir mangé en plein milieu d'une discussion macabre. Je secouai la tête et fis de même.

 _\- Tu veux bouger aujourd'hui?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas, mais laisse moi du temps pour me préparer avant ce soir_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça._

On termina notre petit-déjeuner dans le calme, mais intérieurement, je mijotai toute sorte de plans pour jouer.

 _\- Si on peut aller dans une boutique de sous-vêtements, ça m'arrangerait, je n'ai plus grand chose..._

Il sourit en secouant la tête.

 _\- Tu iras avec Jo cette semaine ou le week-end prochain_

 _\- Ce n'est pas Jo qui doit m'aider à choisir!_

 _\- Je sais très bien pourquoi tu fais ça!_

 _\- Et moi je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange..._

Je haussai les épaules et décidai de le faire culpabiliser.

 _\- Je savais que je n'avais pas un corps de rêve, mais de là à ce que tu ne veuilles pas me..._

 _\- C'est bon, on va y aller. Tu es très belle, et tu sais que je t'aime comme ça._

Je souris et il poursuivit.

 _\- Demain il faut qu'on aille courir. On a séché aujourd'hui._

 _\- Oui, on ira demain. Après, courir n'est pas le seul sport faisable._

Il s'étouffa avec son café.

 _\- Amelia!_

Je lui répondis par un sourire plein de malice et il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

 _\- Je vais me doucher._

Il descendit du tabouret et ramena sa tasse dans l'évier.

 _\- Sans moi?_ Continuais-je.

Il entoura mon corps de ses bras et posa son menton sur mon épaule.

 _\- Oui, sans toi._

Doucement il embrassa mon bras en remontant vers mon épaule, mon cou, ma mâchoire... et ses mains quittèrent mon ventre pour descendre à la limite de mon shorty. Au départ, il était recouvert par mon tee-shirt mais Owen le remonta légèrement. Je sentis des palpitations gagner mon ventre et perdue par ces sensations, je laissai tomber mon morceau de pain dans mon thé, ce qui arracha à rire à mon amoureux.

 _\- Ça va donner ce soir si tu es sensible à tout, comme ça._

Je plissai les yeux et descendis de mon tabouret et retirant mon tee-shirt, restant en simple sous-vêtements pourpre.

 _\- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!_

Il me suivit et me retint de franchir la porte de la salle-de-bain.

 _\- JE vais me doucher_

 _\- Laisse moi commencer ou viens avec moi,_ dis-je.

Il fit semblant de réfléchir et refusa en souriant. Sa main glissa le long de mon flanc et il me souleva d'un bras pour me décaler de la porte, tout en approchant sa tête une énième fois de mon oreille.

 _\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte en pensant à tout ce que je vais pouvoir te faire..._

Je frissonnai et il me déposa contre le mur opposé.

 _\- Tu peux m'embrasser quand même?_

Il acquiesça et fonça sur mes lèvres pour un baiser tendre et fugace à la fois.

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _\- Pas autant que moi ma chérie._

Puis il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle-de-bain pour s'y enfermer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et repartis dans la cuisine pour ranger. Après dix minutes, je me décidai à grimper le volume de la musique et instinctivement, je refis des mouvements que je connaissais sur le bout des doigts. En me laissant entraîner par la musique, je fis des pirouettes sur le carrelage et m'amusai à me contorsionner.

 _\- Ça, c'est du spectacle. Ma petite amie en sous-vêtements qui danse._

Je m'arrêtai aussitôt et le vis appuyé sur le mur au bout de la pièce. Morte de honte, je passai à côté de lui pour aller dans la chambre préparer mes affaires.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne reprends pas Amelia? Ça te manque, et ne me parle pas de tes écarts, je viens d'avoir la preuve que tu es encore plus souple que dans mes fantasmes._

Je me retournai et ma mâchoire atteignit le sol.

 _\- Tes fantasmes?!_

 _\- Ne détourne pas la question..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas reprendre c'est tout._

 _\- Mais pourquoi?!_

Je me forçai à calmer ma respiration, sentant que des sanglots se préparaient dans ma gorge.

 _\- S'il te plait, ne me force pas à parler de ça, j'ai vécu ma plus belle matinée depuis des années, j'ai pas envie de la gâcher maintenant..._

En deux enjambées il me rejoignit pour me serrer contre lui.

 _\- Ok, ok, on n'en parle pas. Par contre, on peut négocier? Un concert privé contre un spectacle privé._

Je ris et restai blottie contre lui.

 _\- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir?_

 _\- Ça m'est égal_

 _\- Allez va te préparer, je vais réserver quelque chose._

Ainsi, on se sépara de longues minutes. [...]

Nous étions dans une boutique de lingerie, quasiment déserte. Je vis un modèle, simple, avec des bords en dentelle qui me plaisaient bien. Owen qui observait un peu tout à côté de moi s'attarda dessus.

 _\- Noir ou blanc?_

 _\- Rouge._

Je ris et attrapai le rouge avec le shorty assorti. Il chopa l'étiquette pour regarder ma taille.

 _\- Eh!_

 _\- Tu permets que je t'apporte quelques trucs à essayer?_

 _\- Dis le si tu n'aimes pas._

 _\- Si j'aime bien, mais il y a des choses bien plus..._

Il ne termina pas et je levai les yeux au ciel, puis il partit se promener dans les rayons. Je le vis revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un petit panier à la main.

 _\- O ? Tu dévalises le magasin?_

 _\- Oui! J'ai trouvé un gros pyjama avec des fraises là-bas_

 _\- Tu n'es pas croyable._

 _\- Je ne l'ai pas pris, je préfère... ça_ , me montre-t-il.

 _\- Tu es tombé sur la tête?!_

 _\- Oh, non, tout va bien._

 _\- Je ne peux pas porter un truc pareil!_

 _\- Il y avait beaucoup plus transparent tu sais, j'ai été raisonnable..._

 _\- C'est trop... court, décolleté et j'en passe!_

 _\- Je te demande juste de l'essayer... s'il te plait... pour moi._

Je rugis et détaillai la nuisette qu'il avait apporté.

 _\- Je ne te demande pas de sortir dans la rue comme ça. Après, si tu préfères le pyjama avec les fraises, je t'aimerai quand même._

 _\- Je l'essaie mais c'est tout!_

Il acquiesça et je regardai le reste du panier.

 _\- Monsieur aime le rouge..._

 _\- Oui! Mais mon préféré, c'est lui._

Il me montra un ensemble beige, avec des arabesques de dentelle transparente noire.

 _\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'emmener_

 _\- Tu parles, tu vas bien t'amuser quand tu vas me montrer._

 _\- Qui dit que je vais te montrer?_

Il plissa les yeux et je lui volai le panier pour partir vers les cabines. Juste avant de tirer le rideau, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté, il m'arrêta.

 _\- Hey_

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Tu me montres?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, on verra._

 _\- C'est encore pire de te savoir en lingerie là-dedans sans rien voir, t'as gagné._

Je ris et tirai le rideau définitivement pour commencer les essayages. Je commençai par l'ensemble qu'il préférait, et fus surprise de voir qu'il avait fait un bon choix. Je fis rapidement un chignon et tournai pour regarder dans le miroir.

 _\- O?_

Sa tête creusa un petit trou sur le côté du rideau et il passa mon corps au crible, la bouche à moitié ouverte. Sa main se faufila sur la peau blanche de ma cuisse et je la lui tapotai doucement.

 _\- Bas les pattes_

 _\- Prends le._

Sa tête ressortit et j'enchaînai les ensembles jusqu'au dernier. A l'écouter, tout était parfait dans ce qu'il avait choisi. Par contre, celui que j'avais pris était réservé pour les cours d'après lui.

 _\- O?_

 _\- Oui?_ Dit-il en passant sa tête.

 _\- Ça veut dire que quand je mets celui-là, on ne couchera pas ensemble?_

 _\- Si chérie_ , dit-il en riant _, je te l'enlèverai très vite, c'est tout._

Je haussai les sourcils et croisai les bras.

 _\- Je ferais mieux de le garder pour ce soir alors_

 _\- Non, peu importe de ce que tu mets ce soir, tu ne le garderas pas longtemps._

Sa voix pleine de promesses me fit frissonner.

 _\- Bon, tu n'as plus qu'une chose à essayer..._

 _\- J'ai le droit de négocier?_

 _\- Essaie._

 _\- Arrête de mettre un tee-shirt pour dormir._

 _\- Très bien, j'accepte._

Il me laissa me changer sauf que cette fois, je ne le rappelai pas. Me voir là-dedans me fit un choc. J'eus l'impression de prendre 5 ans. J'observais mon reflet sous toutes ses coutures, quand je l'entendis s'impatienter.

 _\- Je te jure, je vais rentrer dans 3 secondes._

 _\- Ça va, ça va._

Il passa sa tête et la ressortit aussitôt.

 _\- Quoi? C'est si moche sur moi?_

En guise de réponse il entra et referma derrière lui. Je croisai les bras en même temps que nos regards se trouvèrent dans le miroir.

 _\- Ils vont se demander ce qui se passe!_

 _\- Je m'en fous, j'ai le droit de donner mon avis à ma petite amie._

Il attrapa mes bras pour m'empêcher de me cacher et me dévisagea.

 _\- Tu es trop belle._

Il descendit pour prendre ma main et me retourna. Il regarda le reflet du miroir à peine dix secondes, et d'un coup, me porta pour me plaquer au mur. Ses mains tenant fermement mes cuisses remontèrent le bas de la nuisette pendant qu'il m'embrassait fougueusement.

 _\- Si ça te fait cet effet là à chaque fois, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose_

 _\- Je devrais t'en acheter 10. Tu dormiras qu'avec ça._

 _\- Tant que ça?_

Il acquiesça et je l'incitai à me reposer au sol. Rapidement, il sortit, je me rhabillai et je passai à la caisse. Il paya la nuisette et son ensemble préféré, prétextant que c'était de sa faute si je les prenais, puis une fois dans la rue, on marcha main dans la main jusqu'à Central Park.

 _\- Merci_

 _\- C'est à moi de te remercier je crois._

Je secouai la tête en riant.

 _\- Tu as réservé quoi ce soir?_

 _\- Brésilien._

 _\- Sympa!_

Je m'arrêtais et me mis face à lui pour passer mes bras autour de son cou.

 _\- Tu veux qu'on s'assoie ici?_

 _\- Je suis bien debout._

Il me sourit et fonça sur mes lèvres. Je souris et fixai le haut de sa doudoune, en jouant à baisser et remonter sa fermeture éclaire.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

 _\- Tu aimes quoi chez moi?_

 _\- J'aime tout chérie._

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu préfères?_

 _\- Et bien, j'adore... ta peau... tes yeux... la douceur de tes baisers et de tes gestes_

Je souris et posai ma tête sur son torse. Chaque jour, j'ai l'impression que j'atteins un stade d'amour maximum, et à chaque fois, le lendemain, je me rends compte que j'avais tort. Là, je me dis que je ne peux pas être encore plus amoureuse de lui. On en reparle demain?


	34. Chapitre 34

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Merci pour les reviews qui me font plaisir à chaque fois. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 34

On retourna chez moi à 18H, glacés jusqu'au sang par le mois de janvier. Je partis directement ranger mes nouveaux achats et en passant à côté de moi, Owen pressa ma nuque avant de m'attirer pour me faire tomber sur le lit.

 _\- C'est maintenant que tu te décides?_ Commençais-je.

Il rit et m'embrassa en passant sa main sous mon pull.

 _\- Il était temps_

 _\- Je ne ferai rien chou. Tu mets quoi ce soir? On est à moto..._

 _\- Comment ça tu ne feras rien?!_

 _\- Pas maintenant._

 _\- Tu n'es pas cool aujourd'hui!_

 _\- Je suis pas cool_ , répète-t-il en riant, pour analyser les mots.

 _\- Tant pis pour toi, après le resto, ce sera moi la fille pas cool._

Directement, il se mit à moitié sur moi.

 _\- Tu n'as pas intérêt de me priver de mon dessert._

 _\- Tu m'as privé de mon petit-déjeuner, de mon déjeuner et de l'entrée de mon dîner. Trois refus dans la journée._

 _\- Et bien on peut négocier?_

 _\- Encore? On est des pros de la négociation..._

 _\- Vu que je t'ai refusé trois fois dans la journée, tu pourras m'en réclamer le triple ce soir._

 _\- Pourquoi pas un maintenant et le double ce soir?_

 _\- Parce que je me connais et que si on commence, je ne vais jamais vouloir quitter le lit Amelia._

Il secoua la tête, presque désespéré de lui même. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

 _\- Tu sais que j'ai encore un peu la frousse, hein?_

 _\- Et tu sais que je veux aller à ton rythme._

 _\- Tu parles, à mon rythme, tu n'aurais pas pris la fuite toute la journée._

Il pouffa de rire et me regarda si tendrement que je ne pus que lui sourire à mon tour.

 _\- Je vais aller me préparer_ , dis-je.

 _\- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu allais mettre ce soir_

 _\- Je ne sais pas encore... étant donné qu'on est en moto c'est plus compliqué._

 _\- J'ai hâte de voir._

Il se laissa rouler à côté de moi et je me relevai pour farfouiller dans ma commode.

 _\- On devrait peut-être ne pas parler jusqu'au restaurant_

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Pour avoir des choses à dire_ , répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il rit et je me retournai pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

 _\- Je vais me doucher, à tout à l'heure._

[...] Je terminai de me préparer dans la chambre en mettant mes boucles d'oreille, pendant qu'Owen se douchait. Je contemplai mon reflet dans le miroir, satisfaite. Owen arriva à ce moment là.

 _\- Très belle, comme toujours._

 _\- Merci..._

 _\- Dis, on pourrait aller chez moi ce soir après le resto, non?_

 _\- Pourquoi? On est tout seul ici..._

 _\- Ils vont au ciné à 22H30._

Il s'approcha de moi en en boutonnant sa chemise blanche.

 _\- Pourquoi tu préfères aller chez toi?_

 _\- Parce que j'ai oublié des outils importants pour notre fin de soirée._

Sa légère grimace me fit rire.

 _\- Oups._

 _\- Tout a fait, oups._

 _\- Bon, on va chez toi alors._

Il me sourit et enfila une veste noire.

 _\- Dis donc, que tu es élégant_

 _\- J'essaie d'être à ton niveau chou..._

Je posai mes mains sur son torse.

 _\- Tu me plais beaucoup ce soir_

 _\- Ah oui?_ Dit-il en encerclant ma taille

 _\- Beaucoup, beaucoup, répondis-je ne me rapprochant de lui._

 _\- Et si on se faisait un McDo plutôt?_

Je ris et montai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. En me reculant, je déboutonnai un bouton de sa chemise, offrant une légère ouverture.

 _\- C'est mieux comme ça._

Il plissa les yeux, et fit de même, déboutonnant le mien plongeant un peu plus mon décolleté.

 _\- C'est mieux comme ça._

Je ris, et il embrassa mon front.

 _\- On peut y aller?_ Demande-t-il.

 _\- Oui!_

Dans l'entrée, il me tendit un casque et on partit rapidement.

Installés face à face depuis cinq minutes, le menu entre les mains, je croisais le regard de Owen à la fois amusé et malicieux.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

 _\- J'attends que tu me sortes un sujet à débattre, inspiré d'internet._

 _\- Je n'ai pas consulté internet aujourd'hui!_

 _\- Alors on devrait pouvoir esquiver le pire..._

 _\- Tu n'es pas drôle à te moquer de moi comme ça._

 _\- Je te taquine chérie... Tu as choisi?_

 _\- Non..._

Pile à ce moment là, le serveur approcha, demandant si nous souhaitions un apéritif.

 _\- Chou?_

 _\- Euh, oui, moi je prendrais bien une Pina Colada s'il vous plait_

 _\- Pour moi aussi, s'il vous plait._

Le serveur acquiesça et je finis par décider pour mon plat. On commanda puis trinqua à notre premier mois ensemble.

 _\- Tu sais, je pense que je vais dire à mes parents qu'on est ensemble._

 _\- Tu es sûr?_

 _\- Oui. Je sais où je veux aller avec toi et ils ont le droit de savoir. Puis ils t'adorent, à chaque fois que je les appelle, ils me demandent quand est-ce que tu viens manger._

 _\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te présenter à mes parents..._ dis-je attristée. _Ma mère t'aurait trouvé craquant, et mon père aurait été content de pouvoir partager des trucs de garçons avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère._

 _\- Tu m'y as présenté quelque part_ , répond-il en attrapant ma main. _Décris-moi ta maman._

 _\- Elle était brune, les yeux très foncés, une peau un peu rosée... j'ai les yeux de mon père, mais le reste du visage, c'est tout ma mère._

 _\- Je suis sur qu'ils étaient très beaux, vu la perle que j'ai en face de moi._

 _\- Tu es trop mignon._

 _\- Tu as vu, je peux être romantique…_

 _\- Oui, tu es le meilleur chéri._

Il haussa les sourcils avec un petit sourire.

 _\- Tiens donc, un mot doux... c'est bien la première fois._

 _\- Mmh..._

 _\- J'aime beaucoup, beaucoup..._

Je lui souris et on nous apporta rapidement nos plats.

Après s'être allumés pendant tout le dessert, Owen régla l'addition, et on sortit pour retourner à la moto.

 _\- Il est 22h, Alex et Jo ne sont plus à l'appart. On rentre?_

J'acquiesçai et entourai son cou avant de l'embrasser. Il caressa mon visage tout en me maintenant tout contre lui. Je poussai plus loin le baiser.

 _\- Oui, je crois qu'on va rentrer._

 _\- A part si tu trouves un coin de rue où il n'y a pas de passage_

 _\- Ah oui?_

 _\- Quand tu veux, où tu veux._

Il repartit à l'assaut de mes lèvres et s'arrêta d'un coup.

 _\- Monte, on rentre_ , ordonne Owen.

Je souris et attachai mon casque avant de monter à l'arrière. Pendant qu'il conduisait, je descendis mes mains sur sa ceinture, puis entre ses jambes, le titillant pendant sa conduite. A un feu rouge, il posa sa main sur mon mollet et le pressa doucement, alors que je sentais le plaisir naître en lui. Une fois sur le parking de l'immeuble, je descendis et retirai mon casque.

 _\- Ça t'amuse hein?_

 _\- J'adore la moto..._

Il me sourit et retira son casque à son tour. Il prit ma main, et se mit à trottiner en grimpant les escaliers.

 _\- Tu me parais pressé..._

 _\- Tu n'as pas idée chérie._

Il ouvrit la porte, et à peine entrés, il me porta pour m'asseoir sur le meuble. Sa bouche captura la mienne sauvagement alors que j'enlevai son blouson en cuir.

 _\- Tu m'as rendu fou quand je conduisais, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour nous ramener vivants._

Soudain, on fut interrompu par la voix de Jo.

 _\- Pitié, allez dans la chambre!_ Commence Jo.

 _\- Oh non_ , murmure-t-il.

 _\- Notre film était complet mais en fait on pourrait limite se prendre un peu de pop-corn là_ , continue Alex.

 _\- On va chez moi, je t'en prie_ , susurrai-je.

Il acquiesça et fila dans la chambre alors que je descendais du meuble. Puis dès qu'il revint on quitta l'appartement sans un mot de plus. Le trajet en moto dura une éternité, et on réussit à atteindre ma chambre en peu de temps. Nos deux chemises rejoignirent le pied du lit, et il se laissa tomber sur le lit, m'entraînant sur lui. Ses caresses sur mes flancs me firent frissonner, sans parler de ses baisers dans mon cou.

 _\- Je t'avais dit que je te priverais de dessert..._

Il me coupa avant que je termine, arrêtant tout mouvement.

 _\- Tu n'as plus envie chou?_

 _\- Au contraire, je suis incapable de t'arrêter._

Il me sourit et reprit en dégrafant mon soutien-gorge

 _\- Et moi je t'avais dit que tu ne le garderais pas longtemps._

Au fur et à mesure que les vêtements tombaient, il inversa la situation pour se retrouver sur moi.

 _\- Tu te sens comment?_

 _\- Fiévreuse._

Il rit et attrapa la boite sur la table de nuit. Je stoppai sa main.

 _\- Laisse moi faire..._

Il fut surpris et ne cacha pas son trouble quand je le touchai.

 _\- Ça va?_

 _\- Dès que tu me touches, j'en ai des frissons. Je suis complètement amoureux de toi_ , me répond Owen.

Je me sentis rougir encore plus et très délicatement, il passa aux choses sérieuses, jusqu'à me faire atteindre un stade de plaisir encore inconnu pour moi. La nuit me sembla très courte, trop courte même, entre nos ébats et nos petits coups de sommeil entre. Ceci dit, on a encore le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre, non?

 **Mardi 13 mai 2003.**

Dès que le réveil sonna, je souris et embrassai le torse d'Owen, doucement, en remontant dans son cou, puis sur sa joue piquante.

 _\- Bon anniversaire mon amoureux d'amour que j'aime très fort..._

Il sourit et me serra plus fort contre lui.

 _\- Merci ma chérie d'amour._

 _\- Pour toute la journée, je suis rien qu'à toi. Est-ce que tu veux un massage, un petit-déjeuner au lit, autre chose?_

 _\- C'est tentant..._

\- Je pris ses mains, entremêlai nos doigts et les déposai de part et d'autre de son visage avant de reprendre mes baisers sur son ventre. Je l'entendis soupirer et grimpai à cheval sur son torse, sous son regard de braise.

 _\- Tu veux bien déboutonner ça pour moi?_ Me lance-t-il coquin.

Je souris timidement et relâchai ses mains pour déboutonner lentement ma chemise. Ses yeux descendirent au fur et à mesure qu'un bouton sautait.

 _\- Je resterais bien là toute la journée..._ avoue Owen.

 _\- C'est ce qui est prévu, même si je vais devoir m'absenter cet après-midi._

 _\- Et la SSB?_

 _\- La SSB se passera de nous le jour de ton anniversaire..._

 _\- Tu me kidnappes?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Bien, j'ai un alibi alors._

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour ôter mon vêtement. Rapidement, il reprit le contrôle et je capturai ses lèvres pour la première fois de la journée. Au moment où il tendit son bras vers la table de nuit, je le stoppai.

 _\- Non._

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Je te fais confiance, n'en mets plus._

 _\- Chérie... je te fais confiance aussi, mais je préfère ne rien risquer d'un point de vue maladie. Si tu veux, je ferai un dépistage, mais même si je suis persuadé que je n'ai rien, c'est sans doute plus responsable d'attendre._

 _\- Comme toujours, tu as raison. Je t'aime tellement._

Il posa son front sur mon épaule.

 _\- Redis le._

 _\- Que tu as toujours raison?_ dis-je en riant

 _\- Non... que tu m'aimes._

 _\- Je t'aime_ , murmuré-je.

Il se redressa pour reprendre mes lèvres d'assaut et enchaîner vers d'autres plaisirs.

Pendant qu'il était sous la douche, je terminai de me préparer et j'envoyai un SMS à Jo en vitesse.

« _Je te rejoins dans 30 minutes, Alex a appelé O'?_ »

Elle me répondit quasiment directement.

« _Il lui a envoyé un message, on attend la réponse. Alex l'amène faire du kart! Envoie moi un message quand tu es en bas!_ »

Owen sortit de la douche ce qui me fit ranger mon portable au plus vite.

 _\- Tu vas où secrètement?_ Demande-t-il.

 _\- J'ai rendez-vous pour mon visa français._

 _\- Déjà?_

 _\- Ouais..._

Il acquiesça sans un mot de plus. J'avais eu l'acceptation de mon dossier la semaine dernière, et même s'il avait été heureux pour moi, le compte à rebours était commencé pour notre "séparation". J'évitais d'y penser. Passer une journée loin de lui était déjà compliqué, alors deux ans...

 _\- Alex m'a proposé une virée, ça tombe bien_

 _\- Ah oui? Vous allez où?_

 _\- Il ne m'a pas dit, il passe me prendre!_

 _\- Ok, amuse-toi bien alors._

Je m'approchai pour l'embrasser mais son regard se fit plus sérieux.

 _\- Je veux partir avec toi._

 _\- Je vais simplement faire un visa, c'est ennuyeux! Alex a sans doute un meilleur programme._

 _\- Non. Je veux partir avec toi, en France._

 _\- Owen... Tu as ta famille ici._

 _\- Peu importe, je ne veux pas te laisser. Je sais que je le regretterai toute ma vie si on se sépare.  
_

Je fermai les yeux, déboussolée.

 _\- J'aurai voulu que tu me le proposes._

 _\- Je sais ce que c'est de vivre sans ses parents, je ne peux pas être égoïste. Je veux le meilleur pour toi, et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit là-bas. Réfléchis bien O._

J'allais partir mais il me rattrapa.

 _-C'est tout réfléchi Amelia, si tu veux bien de moi, je pars avec toi.  
_

Je me blottis dans ses bras.

 _\- S'il te plait. Je sais que deux filles comme toi ça n'existe pas, je ne veux pas gâcher ma chance et te perdre. Tu as beau dire le contraire, en deux ans, il peut se passer un tas de choses._

 _\- On en reparlera d'accord? Il faut vraiment que j'y aille._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas._

 _\- Je rêve de ne pas devoir te dire au revoir à l'aéroport Owen, alors si, j'en meurs d'envie. Mais il faut vraiment qu'on en parle tous les deux, qu'on voit comment on peut faire, et... qu'on choisisse la couleur de notre pot à brosses à dents puisqu'on va surement devoir le partager.  
_

Il rit doucement et m'embrassa farouchement.

 _\- Renseigne toi pour mon visa._

 _\- Et toi, fais attention avec Alex._

 _\- Promis._

 _\- Puis si tu es d'humeur à rentrer assez tôt, peut-être que je t'attendrai avec de nouveaux sous-vêtements sur le canapé._

 _\- Tu me chauffes où je rêve?_

 _\- Peut-être bien... et peut-être bien que j'ai cet ensemble sur moi déjà...  
_

Je tirai mon jean avec un doigt vers le bas pour laisser apparaître le haut de mon shorty rouge bordeaux.

 _\- J'essaie de rentrer pour 17H._

 _\- Je t'attendrai._

Il encercla mes joues entre ses paumes et approcha sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la mienne.

 _\- Tu me rends fou, tu sais ça?_

Je souris et il happa ma lèvre entre les siennes avant de me donner un magnifique baiser.

 _\- A tout à l'heure._

 _\- Bon après-midi ma chérie._

Je quittai l'appartement, un sourire figé sur le visage.

J'envoyais un SMS à Jo une fois en bas de chez Alex et elle descendit.

 _\- Coucou poulette!_

 _\- Ca va?_

 _\- Oui. Tu me parais... rayonnante mais préoccupée_ , répondit-elle en commençant à marcher

 _\- Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher_ , soupirai-je

 _\- En même temps, si tu es ma meilleure amie, et si je suis la tienne, c'est pour ne pas avoir de secrets l'une pour l'autre!_

 _\- Si je suis rayonnante, c'est que j'ai passé la matinée au lit avec mon amoureux. Si je suis préoccupée, c'est... qu'il veut partir avec moi en France._

 _\- Oh! Tu as dit quoi?_

 _\- Sérieusement Jo... Tu nous vois, lui, moi dans un appartement de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique? Moi allant en cours, lui bossant dans je ne sais quoi?_ Dis-je en secouant la tête.

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Arrête, il n'est pas responsable... il est prêt à tout plaquer pour me suivre au bout de cinq mois de relation._

 _\- Amelia, ne t'affole pas avec ce que je vais te dire mais en cinq mois, vous êtes plus proches et je pense, plus amoureux qu'Alex et moi on ne l'a jamais été._

 _\- Tu dis n'importe quoi._

 _\- Non! Tu l'aimes comme une folle!_

 _\- Oui mais..._

 _\- Mais rien du tout_ , me coupe-t-elle, _pourquoi te priver de quelqu'un que tu aimes sous prétexte que ça ne fait que cinq mois? Il est prêt à partir pour toi, laisse-le faire! Si ça ne marche pas tant pis, mais lui, il a réalisé que même si ça ne fait que cinq mois, il t'aime suffisamment pour ne pas vouloir avancer sans toi. Je sais que tu ne te vois pas sans lui, il t'apporte énormément, tu me le dis tout le temps. C'est un pilier maintenant dans ta vie. Alors quoi? Tu veux partir en France, le laisser sur le carreau juste à cause d'une durée? C'est injuste._

 _\- Vivre ensemble..._

 _\- Vous vivez déjà ensemble. C'est seulement le fait de le dire qui rend la chose plus réelle, mais vous ne vous lâchez pas d'une semelle depuis le début. Tu te compliques la vie. Et si c'était le bon?_

 _\- Et si ça ne l'est pas?_

 _\- Il repartira! Il aura visité la France et puis basta._

 _\- De toute façon, il faut qu'on en parle._

Elle acquiesça et un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage.

 _\- La matinée au lit?_

 _\- Oui_ , répondis-je en riant.

 _\- Et ce soir alors?_

Elle me posa la question pile quand on arriva au supermarché.

 _\- Sa maman m'a dit ce qu'il préfère manger... et j'ai de la chance, c'est rapide. Il me faut de quoi décorer un peu la table aussi._

 _\- Trop mignon._

Ainsi, on commença les courses, et le plus rapidement possible, on retourna chez moi pour tout installer.

 _\- Je dois envoyer un SMS à Alex pour lui dire quand il peut le laisser partir_

 _\- O' m'a dit qu'il voulait rentrer à 17H._

 _\- Aussi tôt?_

 _\- C'est de ma faute, mais t'en fais pas ce sera prêt, je mettrai le paravent devant._

 _\- Il va se demander pourquoi il y a un paravent!_

 _\- Il ne le verra pas, j'ai une solution pour lui faire éviter le salon._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et m'aida à tout préparer.

Alex ayant envoyé un message à Jo pour lui dire qu'Owen partait, elle quitta mon appartement. Je déplaçai le paravent devant la table prête, mis le plat au four sans l'allumer, et mis au frais la bouteille de vin blanc. Tout était ok. Bon, passons au fait de lui faire éviter le salon. Je couru à moitié dans la chambre pour enlever mes vêtements et enfiler un simple débardeur noir, laissant visible mon shorty. Je fis un chignon à la va vite et revins dans l'entrée pile quand il toqua. Face à sa tête quand j'ouvris, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

 _\- Je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil comme ça, surtout que tu m'avais dit que tu m'attendrais sur le canapé..._

 _\- Oublie le canapé._

Je pris sa main et l'entraînai rapidement vers la chambre pour le deuxième round de la journée.

Nous étions enlacés dans le lit, sa main frôlant mon bras pendant que seules nos respirations troublaient le silence. Soudain, son téléphone sonna.

 _\- Ma mère_ , lâche-t-il en décrochant, _Allo?_

Je fermai les yeux, la tête posée sur son torse chaud.

 _\- Merci!...Oui elle va bien... mais c'est mon anniversaire hein!_

Je me mis à rire. Sa maman s'assurait toujours qu'il me traitait comme une princesse.

 _\- Demain soir? Attends, je demande. Chou_ , dit-il en écartant son téléphone, _mes parents voudraient passer nous prendre demain soir pour nous emmener manger dans New-York et fêter mon anniversaire. Tu veux?_

 _\- Avec plaisir._

Il me regarda tendrement, et je me blottis un peu plus contre lui.

 _\- Ok, super! ... Oui, tout va bien maman, cesse de t'en faire. Ca va même plus que bien._

Il me lança un nouveau regard plein d'amour et caressa ma joue.

 _\- Je ne sais pas du tout, elle ne m'a rien dit de ce qu'on faisait ce soir... oui elle garde le secret._

Je lui murmurai que j'allais me doucher, histoire de profiter qu'il soit au téléphone pour ne pas le laisser errer dans l'appartement. Je grimpai dans la douche et mis à peine cinq minutes avant d'en ressortir en serviette. Owen haussa les sourcils en me voyant passer dans la chambre, toujours au téléphone. Je pris une jolie robe jaune pastel et m'habillai avant de m'attaquer à mes cheveux ondulés. Une rapide tresse, puis je mis des créoles en argent pour finir assise parterre devant mon grand miroir.

 _\- Elle se fait toute belle là, et je ne sais même pas pour quoi, ou pour qui._

Je me retournai et plissai les yeux.

 _\- Vu son regard, ça doit être pour moi! ajoute-t-il en riant. Bon maman je vais te laisser, je ne vais pas l'accompagner je ne sais où... en jogging!_

Il m'adressa une grimace qui me fit pouffer de rire, voulant cacher à sa mère le fait qu'il ne porte actuellement rien. Il raccrocha assez vite et vint derrière moi pour embrasser ma joue pendant que je me maquillais.

 _\- Tu vas me dire ce qu'on fait pour que tu t'appliques autant?_

 _\- C'est ton anniversaire, j'ai le droit de me faire belle pour toi, non?_

 _\- Oui, tu peux, mais tu sais que je te trouve toujours très belle._

 _\- On reste là si tu veux savoir._

 _\- D'accord, on reste là. Nous deux ou on a de la visite?_

 _\- Nous deux._

 _\- Ouhhhh... J'ai le droit à une soirée en tête à tête..._

 _\- On est souvent en tête à tête!_

 _\- Pas comme ça, pas si officiellement._

 _\- Alors oui, tu as le droit à une soirée en tête à tête, officielle._

Il me sourit, si fièrement que je su que j'avais opté pour le bon choix. Il fila sous la douche en sifflotant et revint farfouiller dans son sac pour trouver des affaires adaptées. A voir qu'il avait émis l'hypothèse qu'on ferait quelque chose, puisqu'il sortit un joli pantalon noir avec un tee-shirt noir, col en V. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je refis le lit, rangeai un peu les affaires et quand je me retournai il me regardait en croisant les bras.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu es beau..._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire! Il manque juste quelque chose..._

 _\- Quoi?_

Il s'approcha et me tendit un petit écrin en velours.

 _\- Je sais que c'est mon anniversaire et pas le tien. Je l'avais prise pour nos 5 mois mais j'en peux plus de la garder._

Il ouvrit la petite boîte et je découvris une bague digne des contes de fées. En argent, ornée de petits diamants et un solitaire au centre. Je passai ma main sur mon front.

 _\- Owen..._

 _\- Je ne te demande ni en fiançailles, ni en mariage, je ne suis pas tombé sur la tête... c'est un simple cadeau._

 _\- Un simple cadeau?_ Répétai-je. _C'est quoi le compliqué chez toi du coup?_

 _\- Elle ne te plait pas?_

 _\- Je n'ose même pas la toucher tellement elle est belle._

 _\- Je t'en prie, mets là._

Je secouai la tête et attrapai la bague pour la passer à mon annulaire droit. Mon dieu. Il m'attira contre lui

 _\- Merci beaucoup_ , dis-je.

 _\- C'est moi qui te remercie. Tu m'as fait devenir quelqu'un de bien, enfin j'espère, mais en tout cas, j'ai ouvert les yeux sur l'amour et c'est grâce à toi._

 _\- Je veux que tu partes avec moi._

Il me serra plus fort.

 _\- Alors on ne se quitte pas. Tu as demandé pour mon visa ?_

Je grimaçais et pris sa main pour l'attirer au salon. Il ne comprit que lorsque je retirai le paravent.

 _\- Ah je vois... tu m'as menti._

Je perdis directement mon sourire et lui rigola.

 _\- Je t'ai eu!_

Je soupirai de soulagement et il vint conquérir mes lèvres. Cette soirée me fit réaliser que peu importe le nombre de jours, de mois, d'années, notre amour était suffisamment fort pour partir ensemble.


	35. Chapitre 35

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Merci pour les reviews :) Bonne lecture :) Bisous.**

* * *

Chapitre 35

 **Mercredi 27 août 2003 ; Paris.**

Nous voici à la porte de notre nouvel appartement. Je ne pu m'empêcher de bailler, n'ayant pas dormi durant le vol, et à cause du décalage horaire, il n'était que 13H ici. Heureusement, nous avions récupéré les clés rapidement, et ayant pris un appartement meublé, nous n'avions qu'à poser nos valises.

 _\- Tadam!_ Dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

On entra, et découvrit un petit appartement ressemblant à celui que j'avais à New-York. Bien sûr, le manque de décoration rendait l'appartement assez froid, mais nous allions très vite nous charger de cela. Owen lâcha nos deux valises dans le hall alors que je déposai sa guitare contre le mur.

 _\- La vraie vie à deux commence..._ ajoute-t-il.

Je souris légèrement, étant quand même un peu flippée par le fait de vivre tous les deux de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. On pénétra dans le salon et j'ouvris les volets directement.

 _\- Oh la télé minuscule._

 _\- On en achètera une autre._

Il acquiesça et on visita rapidement la cuisine, la salle de bain, puis notre chambre. Je m'adossai au mur face au lit double qui se dressait devant moi. Owen s'approcha.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

 _\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là, ne doute pas de ça, mais ça me fait tellement bizarre de visiter l'appartement, d'entrer dans la chambre et de me dire "c'est notre lit"._

 _\- Ah oui, désolé mais je n'ai pas trop envie de dormir par terre..._

Il me caressa la joue avec un sourire.

 _\- Chou, ça fait 8 mois qu'on est ensemble, et sur ces 8 mois, on a dû passer à peine 15 nuits l'un sans l'autre_

 _\- Je sais, c'est dingue, mais ça restait "ton" lit, ou "mon" lit qu'on se partageait. Là c'est "notre" lit._

Je secouai la tête, n'arrivant pas à m'exprimer.

 _\- Je vais m'habituer à l'idée, j'ai juste l'impression de prendre 10 ans d'un coup!_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas vu de ride apparaître. Tu veux défaire les valises?_

 _\- Non, je pense m'allonger et pas bouger..._

 _\- Tu es fatiguée_ , affirme-t-il en passant ses doigts sous mes yeux.

 _\- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil dans l'avion, au final j'ai fait une nuit blanche et la nuit n'est même pas prête de tomber ici... alors c'est un peu dur_

 _\- Les valises attendront, on n'est pas pressé_

 _\- Je vais aller prendre une douche d'abord. Tu viens?_

 _\- Avec plaisir!_

Il ouvrit sa valise et je fis de même pour sortir ma trousse de toilette et une serviette. L'eau chaude me détendit, mais mon amoureux me serra contre lui ce qui eut un effet encore plus décontractant.

 _\- Il va falloir luter contre le sommeil jusqu'à ce soir chérie, sinon on va être complètement décalés._

 _\- Oui, je sais... mais je m'accorderais bien une heure quand même. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir ce soir._

 _\- Ok, je te réveillerai._

 _\- On aurait dû faire quelques courses quand même._

 _\- On ira demain, on se contentera de chips et gâteaux ce soir_

J'acquiesçai et il embrassa mon front. On termina assez vite et en sortant on se mit en tenue du dimanche. Mon jogging, ma brassière, je pris le plaid blanc et me dirigeai vers le canapé. Owen s'allongea sur le dos, et je m'allongeai sur lui, me blottissant à la fois contre lui mais aussi contre le dossier, pour créer un cocon. Il alluma la télévision, et le choc fut quand on entendit tout en français.

 _\- On est bien en France, pas de doute_

 _\- On ne va rien comprendre..._ dis-je.

 _\- Ça viendra._

Il zappa et tomba sur un dessin animé, du style Tom et Jerry.

 _\- Voilà, il faut commencer par du simple!_ Conclut Owen en riant.

Je ris et fermai les yeux, le nez au creux de son cou. Je m'endormis très vite.

 _\- Chérie, réveille-toi..._ murmure-t-il en caressant mes cheveux

Mes yeux pesaient si lourds que j'étais incapable de les ouvrir.

 _\- Chou, il est 17H... tu ne vas pas réussir à te rendormir ce soir._

 _\- Dix minutes encore..._

Je grimpai mon bras pour entourer son cou et le sommeil me remporta. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, dix minutes plus tard : il faisait nuit. Mais pas la tombée de la nuit, là, c'était nuit noire. En levant la tête du torse d'Owen, je m'aperçus que lui aussi dormait, la bouche légèrement ouverte, il était si attendrissant... J'attrapai le téléphone posé sur la table basse : 01H. Donc j'ai dormi 11 heures. Owen doit en être à sa neuvième. Malheur on va être totalement décalés... Je me décidai à le réveiller, histoire qu'il aille terminer sa nuit dans le lit. En passant ma main sur sa barbe de deux jours, il soupira doucement.

 _\- O, tu t'es endormi..._

 _\- Hmm... Il est quelle heure?_

 _\- Aux Etats-Unis, il est 20H. Ici, il est 1H._

 _\- Merde_

 _\- Oui..._

Il se frotta les yeux.

 _\- Evidemment, tu n'as plus sommeil?_

 _\- Je viens de dormir 11H. Mais va te recoucher au lit._

 _\- Non ça va..._

 _\- Essaie au moins de dormir deux heures en plus, que tu arrives à 3H, et comme ça tu auras fait quasiment une nuit complète_

 _\- Je ne vais pas me rendormir, déjà 9H de sommeil pour moi c'est beaucoup._

Je me redressai.

 _\- Tu as faim?_ Demandais-je.

 _\- Ouais..._

Je partis chercher le paquet de cookies au chocolat et on en mangea dans les vapes en regardant la télé sans pour autant chercher à comprendre les dialogues.

 _\- Je vais en profiter pour dire à ma mère qu'on est arrivé_ , m'annonce Owen.

J'acquiesçai et il l'appela.

 _\- Ouais c'est moi... oui tout va bien, on est bien arrivé, on a récupéré l'appartement puis on s'est endormi directement alors... 1H! Ça craint... Oui je te la passe, bisous_.

Il me tendit le téléphone.

 _\- Allo_

 _\- Amelia, ma belle, ça va?_

 _\- Oui, ça va et vous?_

 _\- Oui bien. Tu m'appelleras hein après ta rentrée!_

 _\- Promis, je vous appellerai lundi pour vous raconter._

 _\- Essayez de vous habituer à votre nouveau fuseau horaire d'ici là, et prenez vos marques à Paris..._

 _\- Oui, on a pas mal de choses à faire mais le premier truc que votre fils m'a dit, c'est qu'il fallait changer la télé_ , dis-je en riant

 _\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas! Mais pour le peu qu'il la regarde, il est plus fourré sur sa guitare._

 _\- Ce n'est pas faux..._

 _\- Allez je vous laisse, à bientôt et gros bisous à vous deux!_

 _\- Bisous!_

Je raccrochai et regardai Owen qui me dévisageait.

 _\- Quoi?_

 _J'aime tellement ma mère quand je vois votre relation. Elle te considère comme sa fille._

 _\- Je l'adore. De toute façon, ta famille est géniale._

Il acquiesça fièrement.

 _-Je vais aller me mettre au lit_ , dis-je.

 _\- Ah oui?_

 _\- Il faut bien le tester, même si je connais ta passion pour les canapés_

Il rit doucement et roula des yeux.

 _\- Je risque de devoir te prouver que je préfère les lits._

 _\- Et bien prouve mon chéri._

Il haussa les sourcils et on partit s'enfermer dans la chambre pour terminer notre nuit par d'autres moyens que le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai toute seule. En regardant mon téléphone, je vis qu'il était presque midi. Heure raisonnable pour essayer de récupérer le décalage horaire. Je me levai et trouvai Owen dans la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main, des feuilles un peu partout. Je m'assis sur ses genoux et il arrêta d'écrire.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

 _\- Je prépare mes lettres de motivation, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout?_

 _\- Il est quasiment midi._

 _\- Il y a du café chaud, et j'ai fait les courses._

 _\- Tout seul? Tu aurais dû m'attendre, déjà on aurait fait moitié moitié, et puis tu as du galérer..._

 _\- Ça a été, j'ai été au supermarché d'à côté, le gardien de l'immeuble m'a expliqué. Puis tu paies déjà le loyer._

 _\- On en a déjà parlé, prends ton temps pour trouver un boulot, j'ai une bourse d'études qui m'aide bien, ne te prends pas la tête pour ça..._

 _\- Je sais, mais j'aimerais quand même pouvoir payer le premier mois avec toi. J'irai poser quelques CV cet après midi déjà._

 _\- Je t'accompagnerai, ça me fera visiter un peu._

Il embrassa mon front et je quittai ses genoux pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Si la vie est comme ça tous les jours, et si ça se passe comme ça entre nous, je sens que le bonheur ne va pas me quitter. Mais...

 **Octobre 2004.**

Bordel de merde. Cette année en France a été encore plus belle que la précédente. Quasiment deux ans que l'on est ensemble, et je suis toujours autant amoureuse de lui. Malheureusement, tout risque de se compliquer. Déjà, je sens Owen très fatigué en ce moment. Il occupe un poste de serveur dans un bar en centre ville, et joue de temps en temps entre les services jusqu'à pas d'heure. J'essaie d'aller le voir quand je peux, ou sinon, on se retrouve le soir au lit pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Je crois que nous l'avons fait une fois de trop. Une fois sans contrôler quoique ce soit.

Il rentra tard. Minuit passé, et pour une fois j'étais encore réveillée. Au moment où il me vit en boule dans le canapé, il fit une tête surprise, et manifestement, pas vraiment ravi.

 _\- Chou, tu ne dors pas?_

 _\- Visiblement._

Il ferma la porte, se déchaussa et vint s'accroupir face à moi.

 _\- Tu es malade?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai vomi._

 _\- Merde! Tu as mangé quoi? Tu veux que j'aille à la pharmacie?_

 _\- Non, ça ira. J'ai juste besoin de tes bras._

Il embrassa mon front alors que je me retenais de pleurer.

 _\- Je vais me doucher, va te coucher, je te rejoins._

 _\- O... j'aimerai..._

Il s'arrêta sur son chemin et me fit face.

 _\- Ça ne va pas?_ Soupirai-je

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Tu n'as jamais été comme ça avec moi._

 _\- Comment ça?_

 _\- Distant. Ca va faire deux ans qu'on est ensemble, et ça fait deux ans qu'à chaque fois que tu me regardes j'ai l'impression que t'as une flamme à la place de la pupille. Je ne le vois plus._

Il secoua la tête et se rapprocha de moi.

 _\- Je t'aime, n'en doute pas. Je suis juste fatigué._

Je baissai les yeux, pas convaincue et sachant que j'allais le perdre bientôt...

 _\- Trop fatigué pour te perdre en moi tout de suite?_

Il sembla hésiter et prit ma main pour nous emmener dans la chambre. Directement, ses bras passèrent autour de ma taille puis il remonta mon tee-shirt en me faisant délicatement tomber sur le lit. Ses lèvres épousèrent les miennes, ses doigts se frayèrent un passage dans mon dos pour retirer mon soutien-gorge et ma respiration s'accéléra en un rien de temps. Lorsqu'il descendit sa bouche dans mon cou jusqu'à mon ventre je retins ma respiration. Et mes larmes. Je me débrouillai pour le faire remonter et lui retirer ses vêtements.

 _\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller_ , dit-il en posant son front sur le mien

 _\- S'il te plait, fais moi juste penser à autre chose_

 _\- Autre chose que quoi?_

Je secouai la tête, les mots se bloquant dans ma gorge.

 _\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, je n'y arrive pas. Demain. Je t'en prie._

 _\- C'est grave Amelia?_

 _\- Ça dépend ce que tu appelles "grave"._

 _\- Tes vomissements ça va passer? Ce n'est pas une maladie?_

 _\- Non, je ne vais pas mourir, ce n'est rien._

Il me dévisagea un long instant, et comme si lui aussi avait besoin de se changer les idées juste ce soir, il passa fougueusement sa main entre mes cuisses. Soudainement, il arrêta et soupira.

 _\- Excuse moi._

Il quitta le lit et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, me laissant totalement déboussolée. Quelle soirée de merde. Il fallait que pile le soir où j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, il soit suffisamment tourmenté pour ne pas vouloir me toucher. Je fermai les yeux et entendis un "boum". Taper dans le mur. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, la seule fois où c'est arrivé c'est quand on s'était engueulé à propos d'un mec de ma classe. Il resta enfermé bien une demi-heure avant de ressortir. Il se plaça directement au-dessus de moi et m'embrassa comme avant, comme s'il avait besoin de moi. J'en eus des papillons dans le ventre. Il me caressa à la fois tendre mais ferme. Bizarrement, je sentais que c'était la dernière fois.

Il partit se doucher une fois qu'il eut reprit ses esprits, et je fis semblant de dormir lorsqu'il revint. Malheureusement, aux alentours de 3H, je fus prise de nouveau par des vomissements et couru vers les toilettes. Avec beaucoup de chance, Owen ne se réveilla pas ou s'il l'eut été, il ne posa aucune question.

Je me réveillai avant lui et décidai de ne pas aller en cours pour la journée. Après un café, je pris mon jogging et un débardeur, puis enfilai un sweat par-dessus, prête pour aller courir. J'allais partir quand Owen arriva. Il haussa les sourcils.

 _\- Tu ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui?_

Je ne répondis pas et ne cessai pas de le regarder. On se fixait. Aucune émotion dans nos regards, seulement de la profondeur. Puis je le lâchai.

 _\- Je suis enceinte._

Son regard changea, son visage aussi. J'eus l'impression qu'il mourrait sous mes yeux. La flamme que je voyais avant était éteinte, et c'est exactement ce que j'avais crains. Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Je l'avais perdu. Je tournai les talons, descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre pour m'éloigner et aller courir dans le parc comme on le faisait deux fois par semaine. Les larmes m'envahirent, son visage ne cessait de réapparaître dans ma mémoire. Une fois dans le parc, je me mis à courir, trottinant lentement à cause de mes sanglots. Énervée, je courus plus vite, mais toujours pas assez. J'accélérai, sauf que c'était encore trop lent, la preuve je voyais encore son visage. Encore plus vite. Je ne vois plus rien, tout est flou, mais son regard persiste. Sprint. Mon cœur s'accélère. Je m'en fous de mon cœur. Qu'il pète au pire. Je ne veux juste plus voir son regard à la fois triste et déçu. Déçu de moi? Déçu de nous? Déçu de quoi? Et pourquoi il s'était éloigné de moi? C'est là où une crampe me pris pour la première fois. Je baissai les yeux en arrêtant de courir, et je me rendis compte que mon cœur battait à une allure stupéfiante. Je m'accroupis, les bras autour de mon ventre essayant à la fois de calmer la douleur, et de ralentir mon rythme cardiaque. La crampe s'intensifia dans le bas de mon ventre et un coureur s'approcha de moi.

 _\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ Demande un coureur.

Je secouai la tête sentant les larmes monter quand je vis Owen arriver en courant. Il dit au monsieur qu'il s'occupe de moi et s'accroupit en face de moi.

 _\- Amelia regarde moi, tu m'entends?_

Je secouai la tête en fermant les yeux. Il passa ses bras sous mes genoux et derrière mon dos pour me porter et m'allonger sur un banc. Je me mis instinctivement en boule, me recroquevillant sur moi-même, imaginant sans doute que ça allait mieux faire passer la douleur. Je fermai les yeux, comptant les secondes silencieusement, et je sentis la main d'Owen qui palpait mon front, ma nuque... puis il attrapa une de mes mains.

 _\- Regarde moi!_

 _\- Non_ , lâchai-je, _je ne veux pas te voir._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que ton regard me fait du mal._

 _\- Est-ce que ça va?_

Je gardai le silence, puis je secouai la tête à nouveau.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu as? Tu t'es fait mal?_

 _\- Je... Je crois que je saigne_

 _\- Où ça?_

Je sentais sa voix paniquée et je m'obstinai à garder les yeux fermés.

 _\- Où est-ce que tu saignes?_

 _\- Je crois que... je perds le bébé._

 _\- Oh putain non_.

Il dégaina son téléphone et appela les secours alors que pour la première fois depuis qu'il le savait, il posait la main sur mon ventre. Ça me fit un électrochoc. Nos deux mains posées sur mon ventre, comme si on voulait retenir le bébé à l'intérieur, le maintenir en vie par la chaleur de nos paumes. Une larme roula sur ma joue puis le noir de mes yeux fermés se transforma en nuit intense, j'eus l'impression de tomber dans le vide, tout tourna autour de moi, et je m'évanouis.

Owen me tapotant les joues, je repris conscience au moment où l'ambulance arriva. Ils me prirent en charge alors que j'étais complètement sonnée et j'entendis Owen parler à une vitesse folle pour expliquer ce qui se passait.

Allongée sur le lit, Owen entra et je n'osai toujours pas le regarder.

 _\- S'il te plait, regarde moi..._

Je fis non de la tête, me contentant d'observer les arbres à travers la fenêtre.

 _\- Tu te sens comment?_

 _\- Mal._

 _\- Tu n'y es pour rien_

 _\- A peine Owen. J'ai juste tout fait pour le perdre ce bébé, inconsciemment certes, mais c'est de ma faute. Tout ça a cause de l'image de ton regard que je ne voulais plus voir._

 _\- Tu voulais que je réagisse comment?!_ Répond-il sidéré. _Tu m'as laissé à peine une minute pour réagir. J'aurais bien voulu voir ton visage sur la première minute où tu l'as appris Amelia.  
_

Il avait raison, j'avais été paniquée à l'instant où le test de grossesse avait viré au bleu. Je sentis mes yeux me picoter.

 _\- Une minute ou dix, ça n'aurait rien changé. Ça faisait une semaine que tu avais mis des distances entre nous pour je ne sais quelle raison. Donc oui, tu as raison, je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps, et je me reprocherai sans doute toute ma vie d'être partie courir, mais ça n'aurait rien changé. Tu ne l'aurais pas accepté. Tu m'aurais quitté.  
_

Il ne répondit pas, preuve que j'avais juste. Les larmes s'échappèrent enfin, roulant doucement sur mes joues et je gardai mes yeux rivés sur la fenêtre pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas.

 _\- Si j'ai mis des distances entre nous c'est que j'avais besoin de recul. J'en peux plus Amelia, j'ai envie de rentrer à New-York. Je suis désolé._

Je restai anéantie par ses paroles. Je fermai les yeux, sentant mon cœur se déchirer en long, en large, en travers. A cet instant, j'avais juste envie qu'il s'arrête de battre. Et même si j'avais très bien compris l'issue de sa phrase, je demandai confirmation.

 _\- Tu pars?_

 _\- Oui... je ne veux pas de cette vie. Je n'y arrive plus. Je préfère qu'on se sépare.  
_

Séparation. Sa dernière phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête. De toute façon je m'attendais à quoi? À ce que ça dure toute notre vie comme dans les contes de princesses? Au final je devais m'estimer heureuse d'avoir eu un prince pour deux ans. J'avais juste été incapable de le garder plus. Et au fond de moi, je me doutais que cette grossesse avait un lien. Il n'était pas prêt, il ne voulait pas "de cette vie" d'après ces mots. J'essuyais mes yeux en vitesse et enfin, je le regardai. Il pleurait.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures si c'est ce que tu veux. Pars._

 _\- Amelia..._

 _\- Pars. J'attends le médecin, je rentre à l'appart._

 _\- Je m'en vais dans deux jours._

 _\- Peu importe, s'il faut te payer un hôtel je le ferai, mais j'aimerais que tu sois parti avant que je rentre, s'il te plait._

 _\- Je suis désolé que ça se termine comme ça, je..._

 _\- Pas autant que moi,_ le coupai-je.

Il embrassa ma tempe, restant longtemps contre mon visage et quitta l'hôpital. Me quitta par la même occasion. Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière lui, je réalisais que je ne le verrais plus. Le cœur en lambeaux, les joues inondées, l'envie de vomir : tout ce que je redoutais en tombant amoureuse de lui. C'était terminé.


	36. Chapitre 36

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça me touche beaucoup! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 36

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons atterrir à l'aéroport de New York JFK dans quelques minutes. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures et relever vos tablettes. Il est 16 heures 05, la température extérieure est de 6° Celsius avec un léger vent d'ouest. Veuillez rester assis durant le roulage et jusqu'à l'arrêt complet de l'appareil. Merci.

Ladies and gentlemen in few moments we shall land at New York JFK airport. Will you please fasten your seat belts and fold the tables away. It is Five past four; the outside temperature is 6°C with a mild west wind. We kindly request you to keep seated during taxiing and until the complete stop of the aircraft. Thank you. »

Bien. Me voilà de retour à New York pendant deux jours. L'anniversaire d'Alex étant ce soir, je reprends mon vol après-demain, soit le le 04 novembre 2009. 2009, bon sang, que les années passent vite. Pendant l'atterrissage, j'envisageai de rester dans l'avion et de faire le chemin inverse, mais Jo m'en aurait voulu.

 **FLASHBACK –**

Lors de ma pause-déjeuner, mon téléphone sonna et afficha la photo de ma meilleure amie. Je décrochai, toute heureuse.

 _\- Hello !_

 _\- Coucou ! Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui_ , répondis-je, _et toi ? On ne dirait pas !_

 _\- Si, ça va._

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- Mais il faut que je te parle, et j'ai peur._

Je pouffai de rire.

 _\- D'abord, comment va ma filleule ?_

 _\- Elle se porte à merveille... c'est un ange, et tu lui manques. Elle me demande où est sa « mayenne » tout le temps._

 _\- J'ai hâte de la revoir. Déjà 2 ans qu'elle est née..._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas venir ?_

 _\- Oh si, je vais essayer._

 _\- Tu peux venir dans un mois ?_

 _\- Oula ! Dans un mois ?_

 _\- Oui, par exemple, le 2 novembre..._

 _\- L'anniversaire d'Alex._

 _\- Ses 30 ans,_ soupire-t-elle. _On fait une grande fête surprise._

Je gardai le silence, pour un anniversaire pareil, autant dire que ça n'allait pas être que nous 3 avec la petite puce.

 _\- Je t'en prie Amelia, si c'est une question de payer le billet d'avion, tu sais très bien que je suis prête à faire moitié-moitié. Tu es la marraine de notre fille, et il t'adore. Je t'adore tout autant. C'est un passage important pour lui les 30 ans..._

 _\- Mais il y aura Owen._

 _\- Oui. J'aurais pu te le cacher Amelia !_

 _\- Encore heureux que tu ne le fasses pas !_

 _\- S'il te plait, vous ne serez même pas obligés de vous parler. Tu peux prendre un hôtel et tu rentreras quand tu voudras, si ça devient trop pesant. Mais vu le nombre de personnes qu'il va y avoir, vous n'allez sans doute pas vous croiser beaucoup._

 _\- Il est au courant ?_

 _\- C'est lui qui m'aide à préparer ça, il sait que je t'appelle, oui. Si tu ne le fais pas pour nous, fais le pour Jude._

 _\- Jude n'a rien à voir là-dedans._

 _\- Peut-être, mais si on t'a choisie pour marraine c'est aussi être là pour elle, et parmi tout le monde on aura besoin de personnes de confiance pour la surveiller._

 _\- C'est bon, je serai là._

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK –**

A l'arrivée dans le terminal, je vis ma meilleure amie avec la petite princesse tenant sa main. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle courut dans mes bras.

 _\- Oh ma princesse !_ M'exclamais-je.

Je la portai pour faire un câlin à Jo en même temps.

 _\- Je suis contente que tu sois là_ , dit-elle.

 _\- Autant te dire que j'ai failli faire demi-tour._

 _\- Peut-être, mais tu es là. Allez, on y va._

Sur la route, on parla de tout et de rien. Nous nous étions vues une semaine il y a trois mois, elle était venue me rendre visite à Paris. Malgré tout, les sujets étaient inépuisables et nous n'aurons jamais assez de jour pour rattraper nos vies. On passa par l'appartement que j'avais loué pour que je prenne une douche rapide et que je me prépare. Je m'amusai à maquiller Jude ou plutôt, faire semblant en lui mettant une ou deux paillettes sur les yeux et une pointe de gloss sur les lèvres. Je m'habillai avec une simple robe pourpre moulante, attachée autour du cou et compressant mes cuisses.

 _\- Tu vas réussir à marcher avec ça ?_

 _\- Mais oui, c'est une de mes robes de boulot, je la mets pour les réunions_

 _\- Donc tu vas à une réunion ce soir ?_

 _\- Un peu_ , dis-je en riant.

Je laissai mes cheveux mouillés onduler à l'air libre mais tressai les cheveux de la petite. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et me faisaient oublier les heures de calvaire qui allaient suivre.

 **18H30.**

Elle se gara devant une salle de fête, à quelques rues de l'appartement où je dormais. Je restai tétanisée.

 _\- Ça fait plus de cinq ans maintenant..._

 _\- Peu importe le temps Jo._

 _\- Tu vas lui dire bonjour au moins ?_

 _\- Je n'en sais rien._

 _\- Ecoute, au baptême on a déjà réussi à vous faire vous éviter hormis dans l'église. Mais là..._

 _\- Je sais. Je vais prendre sur moi._

Je détachai ma ceinture, affichai un sourire faux qui se voulait rassurant et descendis. Je sortis la petite de la voiture et on rejoignit la salle des fêtes ou déjà beaucoup d'invités étaient présents. Jo dit bonjour, connaissant tout le monde, et me présenta aux personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Ayant beaucoup de chance, la petite me demanda « de y'o » et je l'accompagnai à la petite cuisine pour lui servir un verre. Malheureusement, je revins pile au moment où il franchissait la porte.

 _ **Point de vue d'Owen.**_

En recoiffant mes cheveux, je contemplai mon reflet dans le miroir. Je vois un homme qui dégage beaucoup d'assurance mais pourtant au fond... j'ai juste la trouille. Je sais parfaitement ce qui va se passer ce soir : je vais me sentir faible. Depuis que je suis rentré aux Etats-Unis, tout s'est accéléré pour moi : j'ai le second rôle d'une grande comédie musicale, on joue 6 shows par semaine, j'enchaîne les photos et les dédicaces, j'ai une nouvelle petite amie depuis deux mois... Tout est censé aller mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, et c'est ce que je devrai faire paraître ce soir.

 _\- Cristina, tu es prête ?_

Elle me rejoignit dans la salle de bain, un pantalon blanc sur son corps de danseuse, accompagné d'un cache-cœur bleu.

 _\- Ça dépend pour quoi... je suis prête à partir, mais je ne suis franchement pas prête de voir ton ex._

 _\- Ça va bien se passer..._

Je l'embrassai rapidement et on quitta l'appartement aussi vite. Sur la route, chacun était dans ses pensées et sans parler, je savais qu'elle pensait à la même personne que moi. Cristina était au courant de toute notre histoire, savait à quel point nous avions été fusionnels et passionnels. C'était sans doute ce qui lui faisait peur. Je n'avais revu Amelia qu'une fois, au baptême de Jude, mais elle n'avait pas souhaité m'adresser la parole ce que j'avais compris. Aujourd'hui, est-ce que ce serait différent ? On arriva devant la salle des fêtes et je me garai au bout de la rue.

 _\- C'est une fille gentille Cristina, tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est plus moi qui risque quelque chose, ok ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, j'ai peur de vous._

Je secouai la tête, mais malheureusement, j'avais peur de ce qui m'attendait derrière la porte. On descendit de la voiture, puis en un rien de temps, j'entrai dans la salle, Cristina à mes côtés. Un rapide coup d'œil m'indiqua qu'elle n'était pas là et je me mis à espérer qu'elle ait changé d'avis. Soudain, la petite tête brune de Jude apparut en criant « tonton ! » pour se jeter dans mes bras. Puis ce fut-là, le premier moment où je la revis. Nos regards se croisèrent et une décharge me percuta de plein fouet. Elle tourna les talons pour aller dans le sens opposé, et mes yeux s'attardèrent sur son dos dénudé avant de reprendre conscience et d'accorder un peu d'attention à la petite. Elle fit un bisou à Cristina et j'entrepris de dire bonjour à tout le monde... jusqu'à...

 _\- Salut._

 _\- Salut_ , me répond-elle.

Elle tourna la tête légèrement pour regarder Cristina et je vis un éclat traverser ses yeux : tristesse, rancune, colère. Elle fit un signe de tête poli et ma petite amie, sans doute très mal à l'aise, répondit poliment. On restait à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, incapables de se détourner et comme si Jo avait entendu notre appel, elle s'approcha.

 _\- Amelia, tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plait ?_ Lui dit-elle en lui pressant l'épaule.

Elle acquiesça et elles partirent toutes les deux vers la cuisine. Je me dépêchai de reprendre contenance et on rejoignit un groupe de cousins pour discuter.

Après avoir crié « Surprise ! » à Alex lorsqu'il est arrivé et passé un moment avec quasiment tous les membres de ma famille, je me rendis au buffet pour prendre une coupe de champagne.

 _\- Hey! Merci pour la surprise, Jo m'a dit que vous aviez organisé ça tous les deux_ , commence Alex.

 _\- Oh bah c'est normal, 30 ans ce n'est pas rien! Tu te fais vieux..._

 _\- Tu vas sur tes 29 je te signale, alors c'est bientôt ton tour._

Je lui souris, et mon regard se porta sur Amelia.

 _\- Ça va? Vous avez parlé?_

 _\- Non_ , soupirai-je. _Elle est toujours aussi belle hein..._

 _\- C'est ce qu'on disait avec Jo, elle ne change pas et malgré tout, l'âge lui va bien._

 _\- Elle est tellement élégante, souriante et..._

 _\- C'est une marraine extra avec Jude, même si elle la voit peu_.

En effet, Amelia couvrait Jude de câlin et d'attentions. La petite ne se décollait pas d'elle.

 _\- D'ailleurs il se fait un peu tard quand même, je vais aller la coucher._

 _\- Alex, attends... Tu sais si Amelia a quelqu'un en ce moment?_

 _\- Owen!_

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Toi tu as quelqu'un. Amelia, c'est de l'histoire ancienne! Je vous avais prévenu! Et puis, sans prendre sa défense, c'est toi qui l'a plaquée. Laisse-la tranquille maintenant, je pense qu'elle a suffisamment souffert pour que tu te relances là-dedans. De toute façon, elle retourne en France après-demain!_

 _\- Si tôt?_

 _\- Oui, elle n'a pas posé beaucoup de jour de congés._

 _\- Mais..._ soufflai-je.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais? Qu'elle revienne pour toi? Arrête, franchement! Ça ne te suffit pas d'avoir Cristina? Elle aussi est superbe. Ne redeviens pas celui que tu as été pendant la SSB, et ne fais pas de conneries. Ça te retombera dessus._

Il me laissa pour aller coucher sa fille. Je remarquais qu'il était déjà 22H45 et que je n'avais échangé aucun mot avec Amelia. Je la vis justement aller dans la cuisine avec Jo. Rapidement, je rejoignis Cristina.

 _\- Ecoute, je pense que je vais devoir mettre les choses au clair avec elle, je vais aller lui parler. S'il faut qu'on se croise toute notre vie pour Jo et Alex... ça ne peut pas durer comme ça._

 _\- Je dois m'en faire ?_

 _\- Non._

J'embrassai son front et prit une grande inspiration avant d'aller vers la cuisine où je la trouvai dans les bras de Jo, les yeux clos. Sa meilleure amie lui murmurait des choses que je ne distinguais pas de ma place.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_ Demandais-je.

Amelia se redressa, me jeta un coup d'œil et se tourna pour prendre des coupes de champagne.

 _\- Amelia, j'aimerais te parler, s'il te plait._

 _\- Je... Non._

 _\- Je t'en prie, ça fait cinq ans qu'on a besoin d'avoir une discussion. Jo..._

 _\- Ok, je m'en vais, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est l'anniversaire d'Alex. Il avait peur de ça à la SSB et vous le saviez, maintenant ne le privez pas de cette soirée pour vos histoires._

Elle s'échappa et ferma la porte derrière elle. Je m'attendais à ce que Amelia prenne la fuite, mais elle ne bougea pas.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_ Dis-je pour commencer la conversation.

Elle acquiesça simplement et même si je me doutais que notre conversation n'allait pas être simple, je ne m'attendais pas à devoir faire un monologue.

 _\- Tu préfères qu'on s'ignore encore pour le reste de la soirée ?_

 _\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire._

 _\- Le pire..._ répétai-je.

 _\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?_

 _\- Deux mois._

Elle ne répondit pas et fixa le sol sans ciller. Je craquai et la rejoignis en deux enjambées pour la plaquer contre moi.

 _\- Amelia..._

 _\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Me serrer dans tes bras après tout ce qui s'est passé._

 _\- Tu m'en veux ?_

 _\- J'ai encore mal Owen, surtout quand tu es dans les parages._

 _\- Je sais... je m'en veux aussi._

Elle redressa la tête et l'avoir aussi près de moi me fit complètement fondre. Je posai ma joue contre son front, ma bouche près de sa tempe.

 _\- Tu t'en veux de quoi ?_

 _\- De t'avoir fait du mal... d'être parti... d'être parti comme ça._

Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle essaya de se reculer mais je la maintins contre moi en oubliant le monde réel. J'étais dans ma bulle, une bulle où nous étions que nous, comme avant. Comme ce temps où notre amour dominait tout, qu'après le travail on se retrouvait chez nous et elle me disait qu'elle était chez elle dans mes bras. Elle essuya ses yeux du bout des doigts, sans doute pour ne pas esquinter son maquillage.

 _\- Je pense à toi tous les jours Amelia, tous les jours_ , confiai-je en fermant les yeux.

 _\- Tu as une copine._

 _\- C'est vrai, mais ça n'empêche rien. Le pire moment c'est le soir, quand elle s'endort et que j'ai des souvenirs qui reviennent. Parfois j'ai ton rire dans mon oreille, j'ai l'impression d'avoir ton odeur sur l'oreiller, je rêve de toi..._

Son regard se plongea dans le mien, et je me sentis céder : j'approchai mon visage du sien et au moment où nos lèvres se rencontrèrent sur un millimètre, elle recula sa tête.

 _\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?_

 _\- Pour que tu saches que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir souffert_

 _\- Sauf que je souffre encore..._

Je ne répondis pas. Pourquoi j'avais tant de mal à résister ? J'avais besoin de l'avoir dans mes bras, j'avais besoin de la toucher, de la sentir. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle passa un bras autour de mon cou et posa sa tête sur mon cœur. Je la serrai un peu plus fort et plongeai mon nez dans ses cheveux pour la respirer, pour m'imprégner de son parfum, pour avoir l'impression de vivre. Malgré tout, il restait encore beaucoup de choses à éclaircir : la fin de notre histoire, sa fausse couche, le fait qu'elle reste à Paris...

 _\- Il n'y a eu aucune séquelle ?_ demandais-je.

 _\- Non._

Elle attendit un court moment avant de poursuivre.

 _\- C'était finalement mieux de le perdre vu que tu voulais partir._

 _\- Je serais resté, tu le sais bien._

 _\- Pour avoir des regrets plus tard ?! N'importe quoi. On aurait eu un enfant sous engueulades, avec une séparation au bout._

 _\- Pas pour un an de plus en France, j'aurais pris sur moi et on serait rentré tous les trois à la fin de tes études comme on avait prévu avant de partir._

 _\- Tu as voulu te séparer de moi Owen ! Pas que de la France ! De moi !_

Elle me repoussa et remit des distances entre nous. J'eus froid, de suite. Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation, revenir sur les raisons de mon départ. Elle allait me pousser à bout, et elle avait tort.

 _\- C'est faux, je t'aimais !_

 _\- Tu m'as dit « Je préfère qu'on se sépare », tu as dit que tu rentrais aux Etats-Unis, que tu en avais marre ! Tu m'as même balancé que tu ne voulais pas de cette vie !_

 _\- Mais je parlais de la France, et de la vie loin de toute ma famille ! Je pensais qu'à la fin de ton année d'études tu allais rentrer, que tout redeviendrait comme avant ! Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'appelles, j'ai attendu un an Amelia ! J'ai attendu de savoir si tu rentrais ou pas !_

 _\- Mais putain pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pour moi, ça ne servait à rien que je revienne à New-York si c'était pour être sans toi, voilà pourquoi je suis restée là-bas ! Tu m'as quitté ! Comment tu voulais que je devine que tu m'aimais encore ? Et que tu voulais encore de moi après..._

 _\- Tu n'y pouvais rien pour ta fausse couche ! Oui j'ai merdé en partant deux jours après, j'ai été lâche et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie t'avoir abandonné ce jour-là. Quoique tu penses, j'étais toujours amoureux de toi, même au moment où tu m'as annoncé que tu étais enceinte ça ne m'a pas quitté. Je suis parti parce que New-York me manquait et j'ai fait le choix de prendre le risque. Je regrette ce choix, même si j'ai réussi dans la musique._

 _\- Mais tu aurais pu m'appeler !_

 _\- Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus me voir. Je voulais que ce soit toi qui décides si oui, ou non, on avait encore un avenir ensemble._

 _\- J'aurais pris le premier avion Owen. Tu étais bien plus important que le reste à mes yeux._

 _\- Le jour où tu m'as appris que tu étais enceinte, j'avais pris cette décision. Ça compliquait la chose, d'où ma réaction à ce moment-là, mais quand tu es partie courir je me suis dit que j'allais rester et qu'on rentrerait. Mais au pire des cas j'aurais loupé sa première année, on aurait vécu ensemble à New-York à ton retour et..._

 _\- J'ai avorté._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- J'ai avorté, dix jours après que tu sois parti._

 _\- Tu n'as pas avorté, tu as perdu le bébé._

 _\- On en avait deux. Je n'en ai perdu qu'un des deux. Je l'ai su le jour même, mais ta réaction... quand je t'ai dit que j'étais enceinte, j'ai l'impression que tes yeux mourraient Owen. A l'hôpital, tu m'as dit que tu voulais partir, je croyais que c'était de ma faute, du fait que je ne sois pas capable de te rendre heureux. Pour moi, c'est que tu ne voyais pas ta vie à mes côtés en réagissant comme ça à l'annonce du bébé. Je t'ai laissé partir, et j'ai avorté du second._

Je me sentis blêmir et devenir faible comme jamais. Je partis m'appuyer sur le comptoir pour reprendre mes esprits.

 _\- Donc tu es en train de me dire que si tu ne m'avais pas menti, on aurait un enfant, et on n'aurait pas eu de raison de souffrir à ce point._

 _\- Oh je t'en prie, ne me mets pas tout sur le dos_ , s'énerve-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

 _\- Amelia ! Comment tu as pu me cacher ça pendant cinq ans ? Que tu me mentes déjà c'est carrément stupide, mais que tu me l'aies caché autant de temps..._

 _\- TU M'AS QUITTE_ , crie-t-elle en détachant tous les mots. _Je dois te rappeler tes mots encore une fois ? Je préfère qu'on se sépare et je ne veux pas de cette vie ! Moi je n'aurais jamais pu me séparer de toi O, jamais._

Elle me lança un dernier regard, et quitta la pièce en me laissant seul face à ma peine.


	37. Chapitre 37

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Merci pour les reviews! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 37

Je m'accordai quelques minutes supplémentaires dans la cuisine pour me calmer, mais ses derniers mots passaient en boucle dans ma tête. Pourquoi je ne lui avais pas téléphoné ? Pourquoi j'avais précipité mon départ ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas été clair en disant que c'était de la France que je parlais, et non d'elle ? On n'en serait pas là. On aurait un bébé. Cristina entra et fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Amelia s'en va._

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière elle, et en effet, je vis Amelia faire un câlin à Alex, son sac sous le bras et son manteau remonté jusqu'au cou.

 _\- Ça s'est mal passé ?_ me demande Cristina.

 _\- Elle était enceinte. Elle a avorté._

 _\- Mais elle n'a pas fait de fausse couche ?_

 _\- Que pour un seul bébé, on en avait deux apparemment._

 _\- Oh... c'est peut-être mieux comme ça ?_

Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter ou la faire douter de moi, j'acquiesçai.

 _\- Mais elle ne prenait pas la pilule ?_

 _\- Si. Visiblement, il y a eu une merde._

 _\- Voilà pourquoi il faut continuer les capotes._

Perdu dans mes souvenirs, je pensai à haute voix.

 _\- Oui mais avec Amelia, une boite ça nous tenait même pas la semaine, et il n'y a pas de petites économies._

Me rendant compte que j'avais parlé, je regardai Cristina et pinçai les lèvres.

 _\- Excuse-moi, c'est sorti tout seul._

Elle me sourit timidement et lorsque Amelia quitta la salle, au lieu de me sentir plus léger, au contraire, j'eus l'impression d'avoir tout le poids de ma tristesse qui s'abattait sur moi.

 _\- Allez viens, il reste un peu de gâteau_ , me dit-elle.

(...) Il était minuit passé quand on décida de partir. Je profitai du fait que Cristina parle avec un de mes cousins pour foncer à la cuisine voir Jo qui jetait les assiettes en carton.

 _\- Jo je t'en prie, dis-moi où elle dort_

 _\- Non O..._

 _\- Je t'en supplie !_

 _\- Pourquoi faire ? Vous avez parlé..._

 _\- Pas assez. J'ai encore plein de choses à éclaircir avec elle, j'ai besoin de la voir._

Elle s'arrêta et croisa les bras.

 _\- Envoie-lui un message_

 _\- Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne me répondra pas ! Pitié... Je... Elle me manque déjà. Rien que de savoir qu'elle repart après-demain..._

 _\- Vous n'êtes plus ensembl_ e, chuchote-t-elle, _tu as quelqu'un maintenant..._

 _\- Je sais..._

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

 _\- Promets-moi que si elle ne veut pas t'ouvrir, tu pars, tu ne lui fais pas de scène et surtout, tu ne lui fais aucun mal. Elle est partie tôt en misant sur l'excuse du décalage horaire, mais je sais parfaitement que c'est parce qu'elle ne supportait plus d'être dans la même pièce que toi._

 _\- Je te le promets..._

Elle soupira et tira un papier de sa poche, puis trouva un stylo pas loin pour m'écrire l'adresse, et le numéro de l'appartement loué. Je rangeai le bout de papier précautionneusement dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et la remerciai avant de lui dire au revoir.

Après avoir roulé une nouvelle fois dans le silence, on fut rapidement à l'appartement et encore plus vite dans notre lit. Cristina s'endormit vite, et j'attendis 1H du matin pour bouger, seulement elle se réveilla.

 _\- Tu vas où ?_

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai demandé à Alex s'ils voulaient de l'aide pour ranger la salle. Ça me fera dépenser un peu d'énergie._

 _\- Tu veux que je vienne ?_

 _\- Non t'en fais pas, j'ai besoin d'évacuer un peu, rien de plus. Rendors-toi._

J'embrassai son épaule et elle se tourna pour se rendormir. J'enfilai un jean, un tee-shirt et un sweat quand j'entendis Cristina marmonner.

 _\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas la rejoindre Owen._

 _\- Quoi?_ Me crispai-je.

 _\- Amelia. Ne me prends pas pour une conne j'ai vu tous tes regards pour elle._

 _\- Ne sois pas jalouse Cristina, tu sais tout ce qu'il y a eu entre elle et moi et je pense que c'est normal d'avoir été un peu troublé en la revoyant._

 _\- Bien sûr, il faut que je comprenne, que je sois indulgente, que je ne dise rien. Tu ne tolérerais pas la moitié toi._

 _\- Mais putain! Tu te rends compte que j'ai tout quitté pour elle? Qu'on a failli avoir un enfant ensemble, même deux? Tu n'as pas vécu une seule histoire comme ça Cristina, pas une seule! Alors, oui, là je demande de l'indulgence et de la patience. Je ne t'ai pas trompé avec elle là, si? Je n'ai rien fait de mal à part aller lui parler parce qu'on avait des choses à régler!_

 _\- Evidemment, rappelle-moi sans cesse comment tu l'aimais, vas-y!_

 _\- Allez tu m'énerves c'est bon! Bonne nuit._

Je sortis de la chambre, pris mon casque et sautai sur ma moto en chassant la discussion que je venais d'avoir. J'étais énervé, oui. Je m'étais emporté aussi, et malgré tout j'avais menti. Peut-être que je ne l'avais pas trompée... mais si j'avais eu l'opportunité de l'embrasser dans la cuisine, si elle ne m'avait pas repoussé, je l'aurais fait. J'arrivai en bas de son immeuble une vingtaine de minute plus tard et grimpai jusqu'au 26. Courage O. Je toquai et attendit. Les plus longues secondes de ma vie.

 _\- Qui est là ?_

 _\- C'est moi..._

Contrairement à ce que j'avais prédit, elle ouvrit la porte. Pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, j'entrai et la portai en la faisant reculer jusqu'à la plaquer au mur, ses jambes autour de ma taille.

 _\- Pourquoi tu es revenue..._

 _\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question là je crois._

Mes mains, posées sur ses cuisses dénudées, subirent l'effet de l'électricité statique : j'étais incapable de les décoller de sa peau. Mon nez, envahit par son odeur, refusait de se détacher de ses cheveux. Quant à ma bouche, elle me picotait, me rappelant que je n'avais qu'une envie : l'embrasser.

 _\- Pose-moi, tu n'es pas censé être ici._

 _\- Je ne peux pas, c'est pire de passer une nuit loin de toi en sachant que tu es si près._

Elle ne répondit pas et se blottit contre moi.

 _\- Tu as quelqu'un ?_

 _\- Non !_ répond Amelia.

 _\- Tu as eu quelqu'un ?_

 _\- Oui... Non... Enfin rien de sérieux._

 _\- Ça me fait tellement de mal de t'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre, je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté être à ta place ce soir._

Une nouvelle fois, elle garda le silence.

 _\- Tu ne dormais pas ?_

 _\- Non_ , répond-elle en secouant la tête.

 _\- Tu es si belle, si douce..._

Elle redressa la tête et je m'approchai encore plus pour l'embrasser.

 _\- Tu connais mes principes Owen._

 _\- Je sais, mais juste une nuit, juste une..._

Je savais qu'elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas céder.

 _\- Ça restera entre nous... je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Je n'y arrive pas._

 _\- Elle t'attend._

 _\- Elle dort._

Je posai ma main sur sa joue et retentait une énième fois. Cette fois, elle se laissa faire et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. A peine à ce contact, l'un comme l'autre, on soupira de bien-être. Puis elle m'enserra avec force et le baiser pris une autre tournure. Je me glissai davantage entre ses jambes tout en forçant sa chemise à se remonter pour découvrir l'intégralité de ses jambes. Nos langues se tournèrent autour un court instant avant de brutalement entrer en contact, presque en manque l'une de l'autre. A la fin du baiser, elle s'agrippa à moi tel un koala et posa sa tête dans mon cou.

 _\- Je veux que ces dix minutes ne s'arrêtent jamais. Que demain n'arrive pas._

 _\- On a 6h à peu près pour profiter_ , dis-je en regardant l'heure.

Je marchai jusqu'au canapé et m'assis dessus en la gardant sur mes genoux. Elle ne dit rien quand je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise blanche. En découvrant un ensemble noir en dentelle, je fermai les yeux et me remémorai les samedis où elle allait faire du shopping, et que je découvrais ses achats lingerie le soir même.

 _\- Quoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas celui-ci ?_

 _\- Au contraire._

Je rouvris les yeux et posai mon index sur le coin de sa bouche, pour le descendre le long de sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule, avant de suivre la bretelle de son soutien-gorge, puis la forme de sa poitrine qui se levait et descendait de manière irrégulière, traduisant son trouble. Je glissai ma main sur son flanc, descendit sur sa hanche et m'attardait sur le shorty assorti, contrastant avec sa peau blanche.

 _\- Tu as fini de me reluquer ?_

Je la fixai dans les yeux, sachant que ça la mettait toujours mal à l'aise que je puisse fantasmer sur son corps, et elle se colla à moi. Elle me serra si fort. J'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait ne faire qu'un avec moi. Son odeur refit surface en plein dans mes narines et je décidai d'essayer de la convaincre de ne faire qu'un de la seule manière que je connaissais. Je commençai à l'embrasser, et elle fut réceptive. J'attrapai un oreiller sur le côté du canapé, le balançai parterre et l'allongeai sur le parquet en plaçant le coussin sous elle avant de me glisser entre ses jambes. Sa chemise ouverte, ses cheveux éparpillés au sol, son corps... tout me faisait succomber. Tout.

 _\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est gênant à la fin !_

Je souris et secouai la tête pour chasser toutes mes images, et plongeai dans son cou. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour retirer mon tee-shirt, alors que je descendais le long de son corps, parsemant des baisers sur sa poitrine, son ventre, l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de remonter jusqu'à sa bouche. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à mon dos.

 _\- Je t'en prie, vas-y._

Elle posa ses mains sur le bouton de mon jean et avant qu'elle ne l'enlève, je sortis une farandole de sachet ce qui la fit pouffer de rire.

 _\- Tu avais bien prévu ton coup_

 _\- Tu en veux toujours plus, je te connais, et clairement ce soir, moi aussi._

Je l'aidai à pousser mes affaires et rapidement, on passa aux choses sérieuses. J'eus l'impression de tomber dans les pommes : vision floutée, ouïe sourde, coup de chaud... et à chaque poussée je me sentais partir dans un autre monde. Ses gémissements me troublaient encore plus. Je refusais de craquer maintenant, seulement en plongeant mon visage dans son cou, je fus pris de frissons rien qu'à la sentir d'aussi près.

 _\- C'est tellement différent avec toi,_ lâchai-je difficilement

 _\- Ne t'arrête pas_ , me supplie-t-elle

Elle posait ses petites mains sur mes flancs et en baissant les yeux, je vis son ventre se lever et redescendre de plus en plus vite, même se bloquer à certains moments. Je pris une de ses mains pour emmêler nos doigts près de son visage. Le parquet commençait à me faire mal, et j'imaginais que son dos prenait pas mal aussi. Je glissai mon bras autour de son corps pour atténuer et à la voir comme ça, complétement dépendante de moi, les yeux fermés, regorgeant de plaisir je crispai les dents pour me contenir encore.

 _\- Amelia..._

 _\- Oui, dix secondes..._

Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine en maintenant l'allure, puis l'extase. Lorsqu'elle céda, je me laissai enfin aller. Elle rabattit les bras autour de mon crane alors que je me concentrai sur les battements de son cœur, qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de battre à vive allure.

 _\- J'ai mal au dos_ , dit-elle.

 _\- Je m'en suis douté, mais je ne voulais pas te faire perdre le fil..._

 _\- Pourquoi je ne ressens ça qu'avec toi ?_

 _\- Je me suis posé la même question_

Je rêvais de lui demander de rester, de quitter la France, de ne plus me laisser. Pur égoïsme. C'est pourquoi je ne dis rien.


	38. Chapitre 38

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici la suite qui j'espère vous plaira! Merci pour toutes les reviews qui me touchent beaucoup. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 38

Je m'agrippai à elle, et roulai pour être allongé sous elle histoire de soulager son dos. Elle garda la tête posée dans mon cou et je profitai de cette position pour la masser un peu autour de la colonne vertébrale.

 _\- Tu habites toujours à l'appart ?_

 _\- Non, j'ai déménagé._

 _\- Ah ?_

 _\- Je ne supportais plus trop être dedans. On y était très bien, mais tous les deux. J'ai pris quelque chose d'un peu plus petit, plus cosy._

 _\- Et tu bosses toujours où tu étais ?_

 _\- Oui, mais je suis passée au service marketing. Et toi ? Ça se passe bien ?_

 _\- Oui, un rêve qui se réalise... Pouvoir monter sur scène presque tous les soirs, être reconnu, vivre de la musique c'est tout ce que je souhaitais d'un point de vue professionnel._

 _\- Tu le mérites, je suis heureuse pour toi._

 _\- Merci chou..._

Elle se crispa à l'entente de son surnom et je regrettai aussitôt que ce mot ait franchi mes lèvres.

 _\- Tu vas partir à quelle heure ?_ me demande-t-elle.

 _\- Au réveil._

 _\- Je ne veux pas dormir._

 _\- Alors vers 8H... On bouge du sol ?_

Elle acquiesça et se redressa, m'offrant une vue incroyable sur le haut de son corps. Je ne résistai pas et caressai son ventre plat avant de remonter sur son soutien-gorge. Elle me fit un petit sourire en coin, et ferma sa chemise avant de se lever. Je l'imitai, attrapai les deux ou trois choses qui trainaient parterre et on regagna le minuscule couloir qui amenait à la chambre. J'attrapai sa main, et ce geste la stoppa à la porte. Elle baissa les yeux, regarda nos doigts emmêlés et je fermai les yeux. Avant, c'était habituel, on avait toujours besoin qu'une partie de notre corps soit en contact, peu importe laquelle. Ici, le naturel revenait... Elle se blottit contre moi un instant.

 _\- Tu me manques_ , dis-je.

 _\- Tu me manques aussi. Je vais fermer la porte, attends._

Elle s'absenta une seconde et lorsqu'elle revint, elle sauta à moitié sur mon dos en s'agrippant autour de mon cou. Je ris et la soulevai pour aller jusqu'à la chambre. Elle descendit au pied du lit et me poussa légèrement dessus avant de se mettre à cheval sur mon bassin. Tendrement, elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux puis glissa son doigt le long de ma joue barbue. Rapidement, je craquai et repartis à l'assaut de ses lèvres. (...)

 _\- Il est quelle heure ?_

 _\- 5H10_ , dis-je après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au réveil.

Je n'avais pas envie que le temps défile. Nos ébats sur pause, elle était allongée à plat ventre contre moi. Son visage plaqué au mien, sa main enserrant mon épaule opposée, je me sentais à ma place. Cette pensée me faisait mal, j'avais une petite amie à une vingtaine de kilomètres d'ici que je ne méritais pas. J'essayai de chasser cette idée de ma tête.

 _\- Tu dors ?_

 _\- Non, je suis bien..._

 _\- Tu dois être fatiguée avec tout ça, le décalage horaire..._

 _\- Oui mais je ne veux pas dormir._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que je ne veux pas me réveiller sans toi._

 _\- Je ne bouge pas de là_

Je la serrai plus fort.

 _\- Je mets un réveil à 6H15, d'accord ?_

Elle acquiesça et je mis le réveil avant de rabattre la couverture sur nous, tout en la gardant dans mes bras. Elle s'endormit très vite sans pour autant me lâcher d'un millimètre. J'étais incapable de dormir, je ne voulais pas louper une seule seconde de cette nuit. A 6H passé, j'enlevai le réveil pour m'occuper moi-même de la fin de son sommeil : je bougeai légèrement pour la déposer à plat ventre sur le matelas, et me m'allongeai délicatement sur son dos. Elle bougea un peu, surtout lorsque je commençai à embrasser son cou. Je descendis ma main sur sa hanche, sous sa chemise et je la vis sourire.

 _\- Je n'ai pas été réveillé comme ça depuis..._

 _\- Depuis la Saint-Valentin. Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis non plus._

J'attrapai sa main et prolongeai mes caresses avant de m'enfouir en elle. Elle leva son bras droit pour entourer ma tête avec un soupir. J'adorais cette sensation de puissance, comme elle adorait le fait d'être vulnérable et de ne rien avoir à faire hormis de prendre du plaisir. Je vis sa main se crisper sur l'oreiller, signe qu'elle allait rapidement céder.

 _\- O'..._

 _\- Hm ?_

 _\- Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait..._

Je souris et plaquai ma bouche dans son cou pour l'embrasser tendrement en remontant vers son oreille. Un gémissement la trahit, puis des frissons et elle lâcha prise. Je la rejoignis directement avant de me laisser tomber sur son dos.

 _\- Mon dieu..._

 _\- J'aime bien quand tu me vénères_ , dis-je en riant

Elle sourit et un bâillement s'empara d'elle. J'embrassai son épaule.

 _\- Rendors-toi, je vais me doucher. Je reviens m'allonger après._

 _\- Ok..._ répond Amelia.

Je quittai le lit et elle se rendormit avant même que j'ai terminé de remonter la couverture sur elle. Je la regardai dormir un court instant. Pour la première fois depuis le début, je n'avais pas envie d'aller jouer ce soir. Je voulais rester avec elle. Passer la journée enfermé ici, juste à regarder la télé, grignoter, parler entre nos ébats, traîner au lit... Je me forçai à ne plus y penser, me sentant flancher, et filai sous la douche.

Je retournai dans la chambre, mon tee-shirt de la veille, mon sweat et j'étais en train de boutonner mon jean quand elle commença à se réveiller. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle tâta le matelas me cherchant surement. Elle s'agita un peu et je m'approchai quand elle se redressa en sursaut, m'appelant. Je m'agenouillai à côté d'elle.

 _\- Je suis là, tout va bien…_

Elle frotta son visage et je l'entraînais pour nous allonger. Son dos contre mon torse, je la serrai fort et grimpai ma seconde main pour caresser son visage. Soudain, elle brisa le silence.

 _\- Tu l'aimes ?_

 _\- Je crois_ , répondis-je, _enfin quand elle ne me fait pas des crises de jalousie vis à vis de toi, de ce qu'on a vécu..._

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas gâcher votre couple pour rien alors.  
_

Elle se redressa, s'écarta de moi et enfila sa chemise avant d'aller ouvrir les volets. Je la rejoignis le plus vite possible, déjà en manque de son contact.

 _\- Tu n'es pas « rien » Amelia._

 _\- Je ne suis pas rien, mais ce qu'on a fait ne mène à rien._

Je fermai les yeux et entourai sa taille en posant mon front contre le sien.

 _\- C'est tellement rien à côté de ce que j'ai ressenti pour toi, tellement rien à côté de ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis avec elle. Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé là._

 _\- Tu vas vivre avec un mensonge. Je te connais Owen, tu ne pourras pas garder ça pour toi, et ça risque de se retourner contre toi._

 _\- Je vais lui dire, il faut que je sois honnête._

 _\- Tu es fou ! Elle va partir ! Ce n'était même pas une erreur, tu n'as aucune excuse...  
_

Elle secoua la tête.

 _\- Ne dis rien. Ne dis rien à personne, je n'en parlerai pas non plus. On dira que tu es venu ici, qu'on a eu besoin de parler et rien de plus._

 _\- Non, je refuse de mentir et de jouer avec les filles. J'étais comme ça avant, tu m'as fait devenir quelqu'un de bien. Hors de question que j'oublie ça._

Elle se serra contre moi après un soupir et on resta comme ça un moment.

 _\- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?_ demandais-je.

 _\- Je suis censée sortir et voir Jo. Ce soir je mange chez eux._

Elle grimpa sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa, abrégeant la conversation. Très vite, mon sweat atterrit sur la chaise à côté, mes cheveux encore humides furent tortillés par ses mains douces et habiles. Malheureusement, on toqua à la porte.

 _\- Jo vient te chercher à 8H du mat ?_

 _\- Non. Je pense que c'est pour toi_ , répondit-elle en soupirant.

Elle quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide et au moment où elle tendait le bras pour ouvrir la porte, je la retins.

 _\- Amelia..._ chuchotai-je

 _\- Elle va se poser des questions si on n'ouvre pas vite._

 _\- Peu importe, elle saura la vérité._

Je ne résistai pas à capturer ses lèvres une dernière fois pour un baiser fougueux et encore plein de désir inassouvi. Ses mains encerclèrent mes joues alors que je caressai l'arrière de sa cuisse totalement découverte grâce à ses bras levés. Elle essaya de mettre un terme mais je la retins fermement contre moi. Si elle restait on pourrait tout reprendre et je suis persuadé que ça redeviendrait comme avant en peu de temps.

 _\- J'ai envie que tu..._

Trois coups contre la porte m'interrompirent et elle m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me pousser un peu violemment vers le salon. Elle ouvrit la porte et je vis pour la première fois ses yeux humides.

 _\- Bonjour. Cristina c'est ça ?_

 _\- Oui. Excuse-moi, O' est là ? Il n'est pas rentré hier et..._

 _\- Oui, entre. Owen ? Ta copine est là._

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil.

 _\- Je vous laisse..._ annonce Amelia

Elle quitta l'entrée pour aller au salon.

 _\- J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Je t'ai appelé quinze fois, je t'ai envoyé plein de messages... pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? Tu imagines le mal que ça me fait de te savoir ici avec... avec elle ? Owen, j'ai toujours été ouverte d'esprit, j'ai toujours su qu'elle ne te sortirait jamais de l'esprit et même si je suis jalouse de votre histoire et de votre passion... j'arrive à admirer la femme qu'elle est, parce que si tu es ce que tu es, je pense qu'elle y est pour quelque chose. Mais je ne te partagerai pas O', je ne suis pas une roue de secours...  
_

Son discours me fit mal au cœur. Elle tenait à moi, c'était évident, et je tenais à elle aussi. Mais comment faire pour vivre sans Amelia ? Pour être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ?

 _\- Vous avez couché ensemble ?_ Me demande Cristina doucement

Voulant jouer sur l'honnêteté, je répondis.

 _\- Ecoute, on va rentrer et parler, ce n'est pas le lieu pour. Il est 8H du matin, je n'ai pas dormi..._

 _\- Donc il s'est passé quelque chose ! Rentre tout seul Owen.  
_

Elle allait partir quand Amelia arriva en speed.

 _\- Non, il ne s'est rien passé, on a juste parlé et malheureusement ça a fait remonter notre histoire mais je pars demain, ne gâchez pas votre histoire juste parce qu'on a eu besoin de s'expliquer. C'est bête._

 _\- C'est gentil, mais je ne te crois pas_ , répond Cristina.

 _\- Pourquoi je mentirais ? Il tient à toi, j'ai dormi dans la chambre, lui sur le canapé._

Elle montra du doigt le canapé, où elle avait mis une couverture à l'arrache, et un oreiller. Mes chaussures étaient au pied, et mon portable sur la table basse. C'était crédible. Elle me sauvait la mise. Cristina me regarda.

 _\- C'est vrai ?  
_

J'aurais dû dire non, mais à quoi bon tout foutre en l'air si elle repartait demain ?

 _\- Oui._

 _\- On peut rentrer à la maison ?_

 _\- Oui._

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer. Je partis mettre mes chaussures, prendre mon manteau et ma sacoche.

 _\- Si tu n'as pas dormi, je préfère qu'on rentre en voiture. On reviendra chercher ta moto ce soir ou demain, non ?_

 _\- Si tu veux._

Je me retournai face à Amelia qui se mordait la lèvre. Je savais qu'elle avait du mal à nous voir tous les deux, et j'admirais son sang-froid. Avec Cristina à côté de moi, je ne pouvais même pas lui dire au revoir comme je le voulais, comme je le devais. Malgré tout, je posai ma main sur sa taille et fit un bisou sur son front. De toute façon, aucun mot ne serait assez fort. Elle baissa les yeux, et elle essuya rapidement une larme qui s'était enfuie. Je m'en voulais aussitôt. Pour ne pas aggraver les choses, je murmurai un « à bientôt » et pris Cristina par le bras pour qu'on sorte vite.  
On atteignit la voiture en silence, je posai ma sacoche au pied du siège passager, mon blouson à l'arrière et...

 _\- Merde, j'ai oublié mon sweat. Je reviens dans 2 minutes.  
_

Elle acquiesça et je remontai quatre à quatre les escaliers avant d'entrer dans l'appartement. Tout était calme. Je pénétrai dans le salon et vis Amelia, mon sweat sur elle, roulée en boule dans le canapé, dos à l'entrée. En m'approchant doucement, je m'aperçus qu'elle était prise de soubresauts... ou plutôt de sanglots.

 _\- Chou..._

Elle s'essuya les yeux au plus vite alors que je m'accroupissais près du canapé. J'appuyai sur sa hanche pour qu'elle se tourne et me fasse face.

 _\- Regarde-moi..._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Pour voir à côté de quoi je passe ? Pour me faire encore la remarque « tu l'as eu, tu l'as plus ? ». Je viens de passer 12H dans tes bras, ça faisait 4 ans que ce n'était pas arrivé. Tu es à peine parti que je me suis sentie vide, comme quand tu m'as quitté_.

Je passai mes doigts sous ses yeux et posai mon front sur le sien.

 _\- Pourquoi tu es remonté ?_

 _\- Pour mon sweat._

 _\- Je t'en prie, laisse me le, ton odeur est partout..._

 _\- Bien sûr._

 _\- Merci._

Elle souffla et se redressa pour se retrouver assise face à moi. Elle se pencha pour garder son front contre le mien, et passa ses bras autour de mon crane.

 _\- Je ne regrette rien, ni de ce qu'il s'est passé là, ni de ce qu'on a pu vivre tous les deux. Ça a été les deux plus belles années de ma vie. Tu es parti si vite, et tellement au mauvais moment que je n'avais pas pu te le dire plus tôt.  
_

Elle s'arrêta avant de reprendre.

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'..._

 _\- Non_ , m'interrompit-elle, _ne dit pas ça. Tu as quelqu'un, et même si tu le penses, ces mots ne doivent pas franchir ta bouche hormis pour elle.  
_

Elle m'embrassa rapidement et se leva.

 _\- Maintenant, vas- y, elle t'attend.  
_

J'allais la rattraper mais elle fonça s'enfermer. Je mis une bonne minute avant de me relever et je retournai dans la voiture.

 _\- Bah ? Ton sweat ?_

 _\- On ne l'a pas trouvé. Elle me le renverra, elle va le chercher un peu, mais je me demande si j'en ai mis un en fait en partant cette nuit j'avais pas les idées très nettes._

Elle acquiesça et je démarrai. Du silence. De toute façon je n'avais envie de rien d'autre. Malheureusement, je pensais à tout ça, en boucle, jusqu'à m'en faire venir les larmes. Je m'étais senti vivant et heureux cette nuit, comme jamais. Ou plutôt comme avant. Et si finalement, ma carrière ne satisfaisait pas tout ? J'avais juste envie de prendre l'avion et de repartir avec elle demain.

 _\- Tu pleures Owen ?  
_

En effet, mes joues étaient inondées et je ne m'en étais à peine rendu compte. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Cristina qui paraissait effrayée, et je me garai.

 _\- Rentre s'il te plait, je préfère terminer à pieds._

 _\- Tu es sûr ?_

 _\- Je te rejoins là-bas, ce n'est plus très loin._

 _\- Je refuse de te partager Owen. Je ne veux pas être avec un bout de toi, et savoir que tu penses à une autre à côté._

J'essuyai mes yeux.

 _\- C'est elle ou moi,_ murmure-t-elle.

Pour moi, c'était évident, c'était Amelia. Mais elle, ici. Pas une relation à des heures d'avion, à se voir une fois tous les deux mois. Alors est-ce que cet ultimatum était vraiment un choix à faire, un sacrifice? Non, j'étais forcé d'avoir soit Cristina, soit rien.

 _\- Je l'oublierai._

 _\- Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais plus de sentiments pour elle._

 _\- Je sais, mais cette fois, je vais tirer un trait dessus._

Elle ne répondit pas et je pris une grande inspiration.

 _\- Il faut que je marche. Je te rejoins._

Elle hésita à me laisser partir mais je descendis de la voiture, ne lui laissant pas le choix. Le froid me frappa de plein fouet à en faire mal après avoir eu du chauffage pendant 10 minutes. Cependant, je continuai d'avancer. Je préférais avoir mal que ne rien ressentir du tout ou me laisser envahir par le mal au cœur.

 **2010.**


	39. Chapitre 39

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 39

 **Lundi 27 Septembre 2010.**

J'installai un cadre dans mon nouveau bureau, en ayant enfin un à moi grâce à mon évolution dans l'entreprise. Me voilà officiellement productrice ou agent artistique si on préfère. Travailler dans un si grand label, à New-York, quoi de mieux? Warner est très réputé. J'ai commencé il y a six mois en assistante, histoire de me faire la main et de voir les tâches ainsi que les techniques de travail. Grâce à mes études de commerce, j'avais tout de même des bases et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu obtenir un bon poste si vite. Pour commencer, bien sûr, j'allais avoir un nouvel artiste, pour ne rien risquer. J'avais la réunion à 10H pour connaître son nom et déjà commencer à établir des stratégies. Puis après les présentations, la signature de contrat, je devrai donc me mettre au travail. En étant assistante, j'avais travaillé pour Ed Sheeran qui était un artiste totalement accompli, ayant une grande place sur le marché. On interrompit mes pensées en toquant à ma porte. C'était Andrew, un gars du marketing.

 _\- Alors Amelia, tu as ton bureau ça y est!_

 _\- Oui, c'est bizarre. La semaine dernière j'étais assistante, là je passe productrice. Au lieu de classer les contrats, c'est moi qui vais faire les clauses. Sans parler du fait que je vais devoir écouter 150 maquettes par jour pour dénicher LE talent que JE produirai._

 _\- C'est fou, mais tu t'en sortiras j'en suis sur! Tu sais qui tu produis en premier?_

 _\- Non pas encore, j'ai réunion dans 10 minutes._

 _\- J'ai entendu pas mal de noms circuler, tu me diras! On mange ensemble ce midi?_

 _\- Oui si je termine pas trop tard, c'est ma première réunion, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre._

 _\- Si t'es pas sortie à 13H30 j'irai manger_

 _\- Ca marche!_

Il partit en me faisant un signe et mon patron arriva dans mon bureau.

 _\- Amelia, comment vas-tu?_ Me demande Richard, mon patron.

 _\- Bien merci, je m'installe._

 _\- Parfait. On va commencer la réunion, tu nous rejoins?_

 _\- J'arrive de suite, juste le temps de prendre ce qu'il faut._

 _\- Au fait, nous sommes en train de te chercher une assistante, je pense que d'ici deux semaines tu pourras avoir quelqu'un._

 _\- Très bien!_

Il me fit un signe de tête et quitta mon bureau. Je regroupai mes affaires, faisant tenir en équilibre les stylos et surligneurs sur mon calepin et je fermai mon bureau avec le pied pour regagner la salle de réunion. Ne regardant pas où j'allais, j'heurtais le mur et tous mes stylos s'éparpillèrent au sol.

 _\- Merde_ , dis-je en m'accroupissant.

Des chaussures. Le mur n'est pas... c'est un homme?! "Amelia?". Un homme qui connait mon nom, et dont je connais la voix...

 _\- Owen._

Je savais qu'il venait de temps en temps ici, étant dans une comédie musicale produite par le label. Mais je m'étais toujours arrangée pour ne pas aller au premier étage, là où se trouvaient le bureau de leur producteur. Malheureusement, lui était monté à mon troisième. Je le regardai et il paraissait surpris, à croire que Jo et Alex avaient bien gardé leur langue comme je leur avais demandé. Je m'étais dit que dans tous les cas, nous ne nous croiserions pas et vu que la comédie musicale se termine dans 8 mois... il me restait très peu de temps à avoir cette boule au ventre. Bordel, je n'avais pas prévu de commencer la semaine comme ça.

 _\- Tu... Tu fais quoi ici?_

 _\- Je travaille, et j'ai une réunion, désolée._

Je me redressai et partis vers les escaliers pour descendre au second, là où les salles de réunion se trouvaient, seulement il me rattrapa par le bras.

 _\- Tu termines à quelle heure?_ Me questionne-t-il.

 _\- Je n'en sais rien, et je ne suis pas libre ce midi._

 _\- Ce soir, tu finis quand?_

 _\- Ca dépend des soirs._

 _\- Je m'en fous Amelia, soit tu me le dis et on va boire un café, soit tu ne me le dis pas et je campe devant la sortie._

 _\- On ferait mieux de s'éviter._

 _\- Apparemment, c'est ce que tu as fait depuis... depuis quand tu es revenue?_

 _\- Peu importe._

 _\- Depuis quand?_ Gronde-t-il.

 _\- Je ne suis jamais repartie. J'ai annulé mon billet le jour où..._

Ses yeux grossirent et il relâcha mon bras.

 _\- Je dois vraiment y aller._

Puis je descendis très vite jusqu'à la salle de réunion. On commença par parler de mon changement de poste, puis on entama les choses sérieuses. Étaient présents mon directeur et un chef de projet marketing. Ils allumèrent la chaîne hi-fi pour me faire écouter une reprise de l'artiste que j'allais devoir produire. Je reconnus "Bohemian Rhapsody" aux premières notes puis...

 _\- Owen Hunt._

 _\- Tu es douée!_ S'exclame Richard.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains sans réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire.

 _\- Il est toujours sur Hamilton, mais on veut l'engager pour sortir son album solo. On est certains qu'il a de l'avenir. Il a le public derrière lui, ça a beau être le second rôle, c'est lui qui ramène le plus de gens. Grâce à Wait for it, il s'est fait un nom, mais ce qui va être le plus dur c'est qu'il quitte son étiquette de comédie musicale. Je pense que c'est un bon challenge pour toi Amelia, tu as bossé pour Ed Sheeran, tu as vu comme il s'en est sorti. Ils n'ont pas du tout le même genre musical, mais on veut la même carrière pour lui._

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas laisser faire Jessica? Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait avec Ed, elle peut très bien réussir avec Owen._

 _\- Jessica a déjà beaucoup de travail, Ed lui prend 75% de son temps et elle est sur une piste en ce moment... Puis il faut bien que tu commences par quelqu'un et pour nous, c'est un bon commencement que de prendre un artiste qui a déjà un peu de public._

J'acquiesçai, n'ayant pas d'autre choix.

 _\- Etant donné que la comédie musicale ne termine qu'en juillet, tu as un peu le temps pour établir les stratégies, avoir des idées et échanger avec lui. On se prévoit une réunion le mois prochain pour avoir une idée?_

 _\- Oui, ok._

 _\- Bien, il t'attend en haut._

 _\- Parce que je le rencontre... maintenant?_

 _\- Oui, on l'a fait venir! Même si tu vas avoir le temps d'étudier un peu sa musique, autant que vous vous rencontriez maintenant. Viens._

Je retins mon souffle, sentant arriver mon angoisse, et on sortit de la salle de réunion pour grimper au troisième étage. Je le vis de dos, assis dans la salle d'attente.

 _\- Je vais le chercher, va ouvrir ton bureau. Je te charge de le convaincre de signer avec toi. Plus vite on lui fait signer le contrat, plus vite on pourra commencer à bosser,_ conclu Richard.

J'acquiesçai et partis ouvrir mon bureau en réfléchissant aux arguments que je pouvais annoncer. Devoir convaincre quelqu'un de signer chez nous était de base une tâche compliquée, mais normalement, la rencontre ne se fait pas aussi vite, on a le temps de préparer un dossier. Seulement Richard a dû partir du principe que comme il était déjà connu, on devait accélérer le processus. Surtout que connaissant le talent d'Owen, on avait sans doute de la concurrence. Je m'appuyai sur le devant mon bureau, bras croisés et il arriva avec Richard. A l'entrée, mon patron lui tendit la main en lui disant qu'il espérait le revoir très vite, et le laissa entrer avant de refermer la porte.

 _\- Assieds-toi_ , dis-je en allant vers ma chaise

 _\- Productrice? Bon sang Amelia!_

Je m'installai sans répondre et il se mit à faire les cent pas.

 _\- Tu me donnes le tournis._

Il arrêta et vint devant mon bureau, posant ses mains dessus pour s'appuyer.

 _\- Attends, je me lève ce matin, j'ai rendez-vous pour rencontrer l'agent que j'aurai si je signe chez Warner. D'ailleurs c'était la maison de disques qui m'intéressait le plus. Déjà, j'arrive, je tombe sur toi. Chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas puisque je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle, ni par toi, ni par Alex et Jo qui ont refusé de me dire où tu en étais dans ta vie à chaque fois que je leur demandais! On vient me chercher pour rencontrer ma productrice et... et c'est toi!_

 _\- Je comprends que tu sois déstabilisé. Je le suis aussi, je viens d'apprendre que c'était toi que j'allais avoir... si tu signes._

 _\- Putain_ , dit-il en se laissant tomber sur un des deux fauteuils

Je laissai passer un court instant avant de reprendre.

 _\- Ça risque d'être compliqué de devoir établir une relation professionnelle, mais on croit en ton talent._

 _\- Arrête Amelia, tends moi le contrat, tu sais parfaitement que je vais le signer. Je pense qu'aucun autre producteur ne pourra mieux me défendre et me porter que toi avec ce qu'on a vécu._

 _\- On va devoir se voir... souvent. Surtout au début._

 _\- Je peux rester professionnel._

J'acquiesçai et me posai secrètement si moi, j'allais réussir. En un an depuis notre dernière rencontre, j'avais fait un gros travail sur moi-même pour l'oublier. Ou plutôt, pour cesser de l'aimer. C'était encore difficile, mais déjà je souffrais moins. Visiblement, il avait pu passer au dessus aussi, puisqu'il n'y avait plus ce magnétisme. Il ne semblait pas lutter contre une envie profonde de me toucher, de me prendre dans ses bras comme c'était le cas à l'anniversaire d'Alex. Même si c'était mieux comme ça, j'eus un pincement au cœur de voir qu'il me regardait comme une personne normale, et plus comme... comme quelqu'un d'important.

 _\- Bien. Ecoute, pour tout te dire, comme je n'ai appris que là que c'était toi, je n'ai préparé aucun argumentaire et je n'ai encore rien prévu de ce qui allait se passer. Je te propose qu'on se revoit la semaine prochaine, et on parlera de tes objectifs, de ce que tu veux. Je vais voir de mon côté quel budget on a, et je te dirai ce qui est possible de faire._

 _\- Très bien. Lundi prochain, 10H, comme là?_

J'acquiesçai. Pour moi, notre rencontre était terminée, mais il ne bougea pas de sa place.

 _\- Tu as fini?_

 _\- Oui, c'est bon pour moi._

 _\- Et bien pas pour moi_ , dit-il en croisant les bras, _maintenant je veux savoir._

 _\- Savoir quoi?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me revoir après... après l'anniversaire d'Alex?_

 _\- Tu avais besoin de tourner la page._

 _\- Tu n'as pas le droit de juger de quoi j'avais besoin. Amelia, ce jour là j'étais à deux doigts de te supplier de rester._

 _\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait..._

 _\- Tu restes définitivement?_

 _\- J'ai un CDI, j'aime mon boulot, j'ai un appartement, et je suis proche d'Alex et Jo donc oui, je ne compte plus repartir._

Il ferma les yeux, et inspira longuement.

 _\- Tu es toujours avec elle?_

 _\- Oui_ , répondit-il faiblement. _Et toi?_

Je secouai la tête, et à ce moment là, on toqua à la porte.

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- Ah excusez-moi, Amelia, je t'attends pour manger?_ Demande Andrew.

Je baissai les yeux vers Owen qui articula un "non" silencieux. Après un soupir, je répondis.

 _\- Oui, j'ai terminé. J'arrive dans cinq minutes, tu m'attends en bas?_

Il acquiesça et referma la porte.

 _\- On a trop de choses à se dire Amelia!_

 _\- Je n'ai pas la même impression, tout est clair entre nous maintenant._

Il secoua la tête et se leva.

 _\- On se revoit lundi prochain ici pour le contrat, mais réserve moi ton déjeuner pour parler d'autre chose que du boulot._

Je ne répondis pas et il quitta mon bureau sans un mot de plus. Dans quelle merde je suis...

Le dimanche suivant, je passais l'après-midi au parc avec Jude et Jo. La petite jouait à se balancer sur un cheval à ressort alors que nous la surveillions depuis le banc.

 _\- Il est passé nous voir hier soir, il appréhende votre rendez-vous de demain_ , commence Jo.

 _\- J'ai la boule au ventre rien que d'y penser._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Le revoir..._

 _\- Tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui._

 _\- C'est tellement dur à croire. Comment ça se peut en autant de temps? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me remettre de notre séparation?_

 _\- Amelia, vous avez vécu une histoire si forte que ça ne m'étonne même pas._

 _\- Mais quand même..._

 _\- Tu sais, il t'a quitté parce qu'il voulait rentrer aux Etats-Unis mais vous vous aimiez toujours. Ça a été une fin brutale pour vous deux. Pour moi c'est à cause de ça!_

 _\- Peut-être oui. Honnêtement Jo, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à être professionnelle._

 _\- Tu dois l'être pour garder ton boulot_!

J'acquiesçai.

 _\- Quand je l'ai vu lundi, qu'on a commencé à parler, j'ai senti que lui il était très... il ne ressent plus rien pour moi._

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Tu t'imagines bien qu'il ne me le dirait pas à moi. Ceci dit, je pense qu'il est très doué pour cacher ce qu'il ressent, et que tu te trompes._

 _\- Il vit avec elle._

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Il l'aime._

 _\- Sans doute, oui! Mais ça peut vite disparaître. Regarde ce qu'il s'est produit à l'anniversaire d'Alex._

 _\- Oui et bien raison de plus pour dire qu'il ne ressent plus rien, sinon il aurait foncé chez toi pour savoir où je vivais._

 _\- Je ne sais pas... vous devriez parler._

 _\- On verra demain._

 **Lundi 4 octobre 2010.**

A 10H précises, il arriva. La standardiste l'accompagna jusqu'à mon bureau, mais au moment où il entra, mon téléphone sonna.

 _\- Excuse-moi, installe toi_ , dis-je en désignant le fauteuil avant de décrocher.

La conversation au sujet de ma future assistante s'éternisant, je lui proposai d'aller lui chercher un café histoire de le faire patienter. Il acquiesça et je partis à la machine nous chercher deux gobelets. En revenant, je raccrochai, et alors que j'allais entamer la conversation, Andrew passa sa tête dans le bureau.

 _\- Excusez-moi... Amelia, on mange ensemble ce midi?_

 _\- Euh... Non désolée je vais être occupée un moment. Demain?_

Il acquiesça et sortit alors que le téléphone sonnait de nouveau. Je décrochai en vitesse, tout en demandant aux deux hommes m'apportant les maquettes du mois de les déposer au pied du bureau. Je raccrochai, et après un soupir, je m'adressai à Owen.

 _\- Tu m'accordes un dernier coup de fil?_

Il me fit un léger sourire et je téléphonai à la standardiste.

 _\- Oui Stephanie. Je suis en rendez-vous, je ne serai pas joignable avant cet après-midi. Merci de prendre des messages ou de leur demander d'envoyer un mail._

Elle approuva et on raccrocha. Je me relevai pour aller fermer la porte, nous isolant, et à mon retour au bureau, je sentis son regard me dévisageant des pieds à la tête en s'attardant sur mes jambes dénudées, ce qui me fit un peu rougir. Je m'installai face à lui.

 _\- Tu vas bien?_ Demandais-je.

 _\- Oui, et toi?_

 _\- Bien._

 _\- Tu dors parfois?_

Evidemment, je n'allais pas lui dire que lorsque je me retrouvais seule à l'appartement, je ne pensais qu'à ce rendez-vous et à lui.

 _\- Le travail me prend beaucoup d'énergie, et j'ai du mal à en décrocher. Mais je dors, merci._

Il acquiesça et je me perdis dans ses yeux. Ce regard si profond et si ténébreux me faisait toujours le même effet, entre les battements de mon cœur qui accéléraient et les frissons qui apparaissaient. Je me repris en baissant les yeux.

 _\- Tu as réfléchi cette semaine?_

 _\- Et toi ?_

 _\- Oui, beaucoup. Je suis d'accord pour te produire, maintenant la décision t'appartient._

J'attendis pour continuer.

 _\- Warner était en haut de ta liste, c'est ça?_

 _\- Je me trompe?_

 _\- Tu comptes me répondre que par des questions?_ Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il haussa les épaules et je compris qu'il tenait à garder des distances.

 _\- Ecoute, j'ai écrit le contrat que j'aimerais te proposer_ , repris-je en lui tendant. _Un contrat de trois albums, avec des objectifs de vente à 25000 exemplaires. J'ai tenu compte du marché actuel, et du fait que tu sortes d'Hamilton. Enlever ton étiquette d'Aaron Burr ne sera pas évident. J'ai un droit de regard sur les chansons choisies pour ton album, tout comme sur les singles à sortir. J'ai pensé à un partenariat avec Radio New-York Live, mais tout dépendra du genre de musique que tu souhaites faire. Ce choix là, je te le laisse assez libre même s'il faut pouvoir entrer dans un genre diffusé en radio. La rémunération est en accord avec la convention collective, et tu auras un pourcentage sur les ventes de l'album tout comme des diffusions en radio ou télévision. En signant avec moi, tu me dois un premier jet de 6 chansons d'ici avril. Maintenant, si le contrat t'intéresse et que tu préfères avoir un autre agent, tu n'as que me le dire et je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre de s'occuper de toi._

 _\- Je peux poser trois conditions?_

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- Déjà, je ne veux travailler qu'avec toi, et je veux qu'on soit en contact direct. Hors de question de passer par une assistante. Je sais que cette maison de disques est une grosse usine, mais je préfère les choses intimes et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir 1500 interlocuteurs._

 _\- Bien. Dans tous les cas je n'ai pas encore d'assistante, mais mon bureau te sera ouvert._

 _\- J'aimerais qu'Aaron travaille avec moi, qu'il soit mon régisseur, et qu'il m'accompagne._

 _\- Tu t'entoures de l'équipe de ton choix. Si tu as besoin de musiciens, j'ai une liste suffisamment longue, tout comme pour l'équipe d'enregistrement au studio, mais si tu as des connaissances en qui tu as confiance, du moment que le travail est fait je ne m'y opposerai pas._

 _\- Parfait. Donc tu vas être ma supérieure?_

 _\- Oui. Si tu signes. Ta troisième condition?_

 _\- Que tu déjeunes avec moi ce midi._

 _\- J'ai déjà accepté je crois?_

 _\- C'était pour vérifier._

Il attrapa un stylo et signa en bas du contrat.

 _\- Tu n'as pas lu!_

 _\- Peu importe, j'ai confiance en toi, tu ne m'arnaquerais pas._

 _\- Je préfère quand même que tu le lises Owen. Tu as un délai de 7 jours pour te rétracter, emmène un exemplaire chez toi, je tiens à ce que tu lises tout._

 _\- D'accord._

Je signai à mon tour les exemplaires et lui rendis son exemplaire. J'hésitai, et lui tendis ma main.

 _\- Bienvenue chez Warner!_

Il regarda ma main une seconde et ricana avant de la serrer. Rien que ce contact me produit une décharge électrique. Je me reculai un peu dans mon siège.

 _\- Est-ce que tu as une idée de l'orientation que tu veux prendre?_

 _\- J'ai déjà quelques compos, mais je les ai travaillé entre deux shows sur la tournée. Là avec les promos et les répétitions pour le retour à la salle, c'est un peu compliqué d'avancer. J'aimerais faire quelque chose de décalé, d'un peu rock, mais des chansons qui ont un sens, qui poignent les gens!_

 _\- Pour l'instant, ne te mets pas la pression, mais au plus vite tu sors un album, mieux ce sera. Il vaut mieux éviter de te faire oublier à la sortie de la comédie musicale._

 _\- Je refuse de sortir un album pour sortir un album Amelia. Je veux en être fier, et pouvoir le défendre._

 _\- Je ne te demande pas de le sortir de suite! D'ailleurs je t'ai même dit que j'aimerais entendre 6 compos avant avril. Au mieux, j'aimerais que tu passes en studio à l'été, et qu'on le sorte en fin d'année._

Il acquiesça et on continua de parler travail pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Il avait beaucoup de questions et paraissait angoissé en vue de sa carrière solo, mais il me semblait tout aussi motivé. Je croyais en lui. Je croyais en son talent, et avec tous mes projets pour lui, j'étais persuadée qu'il allait pouvoir réussir.

 _\- Est-ce que tu es venue voir le spectacle?_

 _\- Non, je n'y ai jamais été._

 _\- Pourquoi? Je peux t'avoir des invitations si tu veux._

A ce moment là, Andrew passa à côté de mon bureau et me fit un petit signe à travers la fenêtre.

 _\- Tu as l'air de lui plaire._

Je ne cachai pas ma surprise.

 _\- Oh. Je ne crois pas._

 _\- Sérieusement?_ Répondit-il sceptique.

 _\- Il es gay je crois,_ chuchotai-je.

 _\- Pourquoi tu chuchotes? On n'est que tous les deux!_

Il ricana et je souris.

 _\- En effet, ça t'enlève toutes tes chances alors._

 _\- Peu importe._

 _\- Pour les invitations, ça t'intéresse?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas! Tu t'amuses toujours autant?_

 _\- Oui c'est super, même si le rythme est éprouvant. Après, on entame dans un mois la deuxième année, et même si j'adore ça, j'ai hâte de passer sur un nouveau projet. D'avoir un contrat maintenant, ça va me forcer à bosser les compos. C'est cool!_

J'acquiesçai et décidai d'appeler Richard pour qu'il vienne rencontrer son nouveau poulain. Il resta avec nous un quart d'heure, le félicitant et lui disant qu'il était heureux de cette signature de contrat, puis il nous laissa.

 _\- Bon, on va manger?_

 _\- Oui._

La boule au ventre qui avait disparue grâce à notre discussion professionnelle revint d'un coup, mais encore plus suite à sa phrase.

 _\- On laisse le professionnel enfermé ici, on a besoin de parler personnellement je pense._

Je ne répondis pas et on quitta les locaux.


	40. Chapitre 40

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien. Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser car il n'y a pas eu de chapitre la semaine dernière, j'ai été prise par le temps. Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 40

Après avoir fermé mon bureau, on partit tous les deux en direction d'un petit restaurant où j'allais manger régulièrement. Sur le chemin, nous étions silencieux, marchant côte à côte tout en gardant 50 centimètres d'écart. A notre arrivée, un serveur nous conseilla de nous installer au fond, attendant un groupe d'ici une demi heure. Une fois assise, je brisai le silence.

 _\- Ça va? Tu es satisfait de ton contrat?_

Il secoua la tête.

 _\- Je ne veux pas parler boulot._

 _\- Alors de quoi?_

 _\- Quand est-ce que tu as pris la décision de rester? Est-ce que tu le savais quand on a passé notre nuit ensemble?_

 _\- Non, je devais rentrer._

 _\- Alors tu as changé d'avis? Pourquoi?_

Le repas s'annonçait long. Parler de tout ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

 _\- Quand tu es parti le matin, tu es revenu pour chercher ton pull. J'étais vraiment mal O', je suis restée deux heures enfermée à réfléchir... c'est là où je n'ai plus voulu repartir. Je ne me voyais pas reprendre l'avion, reprendre ma vie comme s'il ne s'était rien passé._

 _\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit... ça me dépasse. J'aurais tout fait pour toi!_

 _\- Tu étais, et tu es toujours d'ailleurs, avec Cristina!_

Il allait répondre mais le serveur nous interrompit. On commanda froidement, sans contrôler notre ton, puis lorsqu'il nous quitta, Owen reprit.

 _\- J'étais avec elle, mais est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je l'ai trompée par plaisir? Tu m'aurais dit que tu restais, même, tu aurais émis l'hypothèse que tu voulais rester, je la quittais. Tu ne te rends pas compte de cette emprise que tu as sur moi? Enfin, Amelia!_

 _\- Mais tu m'as quitté Owen._

 _\- On ne va pas revenir là-dessus_ , dit-il en soupirant. _Je n'ai pas voulu te quitter toi, mais je voulais retourner aux Etats-Unis. Je pensais vraiment que tu rentrerais et qu'on pourrait reprendre. Durant cette année là je n'ai pas vu la moindre fille Amelia. Je n'osais juste pas te rappeler._

 _\- Et bien tu vois, j'étais dans le même cas. Déjà ce qu'on a fait l'an dernier..._

 _\- Tu regrettes?_

Je croisai son regard noir.

 _\- Pour moi, non. Pour toi, oui._

 _\- Je suis loin de regretter. Je referais la même chose si je devais recommencer!_

 _\- Tu as mis ton couple en danger pour une nuit avec moi, est-ce que vraiment ça en valait la peine?!_

 _\- Oui. Et si j'avais su que tu restais... tout serait différent._

 _\- On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. J'ai simplement voulu te protéger, et que tu vives ta vie. Tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais..._

 _\- Mais jamais comme toi Amelia! Jamais!_

 _\- Tu lui as dit que je te produisais?_

 _\- Non. Pas encore._

 _\- Elle risque de ne pas apprécier..._

 _\- Sans doute. Je lui ai promis de t'oublier, mais avec ça... j'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir et je redoute un peu._

 _\- Je comprends._

On nous servit nos plats et on attaqua. Son "Je lui ai promis de t'oublier" me restait dans la gorge.

 _\- Tu vis où?_ Me demande-t-il.

 _\- Je suis repartie à East Village. Pas très loin de là où on vivait... où je vivais... enfin bref tu vois quoi._

Sans s'en rendre compte, il m'avait fait énormément de mal. J'avais l'impression qu'un poignard me transperçait, et je me forçai de ne rien laisser paraître.

Il acquiesça.

 _\- Et toi?_

 _\- On a un appartement pas très loin, vers Upper East Side._

J'acquiesçai à mon tour.

 _\- Pourquoi tu as avorté?_

Je m'étouffai avec ma bouchée de riz, face à cette question soudaine et très sérieuse. Il posa sa fourchette en soupirant et me servit un verre d'eau. Une fois la douleur passée, je le remerciai.

 _\- Désolé. J'ai tellement de questions Amelia. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, on n'a parlé de rien quasiment. Et ça faisait des années que j'avais besoin qu'on s'explique._

 _\- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir vraiment envie qu'on parle cette nuit là._

Pour la première fois, un sourire s'échappa de son visage et je sentis mon cœur fondre...

 _\- Tu aurais pu le garder_

 _\- J'aurais pu, mais le jour où le médecin me l'a dit, je venais de perdre à la fois un bébé, et toi. Est-ce que tu t'imagines vraiment que j'avais le cœur à garder le second et l'élever seule alors que je devais déjà me guérir de toi en plus de me remettre de ma fausse couche._

 _\- Ouais... ça n'a pas été trop douloureux?_

 _\- Non. J'avais trop mal au cœur pour y penser._

Il se mordilla la lèvre et au moment où j'allais enfourner une nouvelle fourchette dans ma bouche, il m'arrêta.

\- _Attends, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'étouffes encore. J'ai quelque chose à te dire._

Je reposai la fourchette et m'assis plus confortablement dans mon siège en attendant qu'il poursuive.

 _\- Je suis revenu à Paris en 2009._

 _\- Quoi?!_

 _\- Je regrettais tellement d'être parti... j'avais pris un aller simple pour Paris, je voulais venir te chercher ou même voir si je pouvais recoller les morceaux quitte à rester. Je suis arrivée à l'aéroport, j'ai directement pris un taxi pour l'appartement et quand j'ai sonné, un mec a ouvert. J'ai fait demi-tour, et à ce moment là, mon téléphone a sonné. C'était pour Hamilton, on m'avait repéré et j'avais rendez-vous pour les auditions. Je me suis dit que c'était le destin tu vois, je vais chez toi, un mec ouvre, on m'appelle pour un rôle... j'ai accepté. Je suis reparti directement._

 _\- 2009? J'ai changé d'appartement un mois après ton départ. Ce mec... ça devait juste être le nouveau locataire!_

 _\- Honnêtement, ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. J'aurais pu demander à Jo, mais j'ai fait ça en douce, je n'avais même pas dit que je partais..._

Je baissais les yeux, fixant mon assiette.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

 _\- On a eu tellement d'occasions loupées Owen. Entre moi qui ne rentre pas à la fin de mes études, toi qui reviens, qui tombe sur un type et qui repart, l'anniversaire d'Alex où je ne repars pas comme prévu..._

Je secouai la tête.

 _\- Vous avez des projets ensemble?_ Demandais-je.

Il mit un certain temps à répondre.

 _\- Non. Pas de mariage ni d'enfant en vue. On habite ensemble c'est déjà un grand pas._

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Tu n'as pas trouvé quelqu'un toi?_

 _\- Non_ , répondis-je sincèrement. _Pourtant, Jo et Alex font toujours en sorte d'inviter un mec quand je viens manger._

 _\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé en un an? Tu as réussi à tourner la page..._

Il haussa les épaules et je vis sa mâchoire se crisper.

 _\- Je me suis concentré sur le fait que tu étais repartie, j'ai bossé d'arrache-pied, et j'ai Cristina._

Malheureusement, même si son cocktail était concluant, ça ne pourrait pas être la même chose pour moi. Je sais qu'il ne vit pas très loin de chez moi depuis un an, et malgré le travail, je n'ai personne pour m'occuper l'esprit quand je rentre le soir.

 _\- Est-ce que tu penses que ça va marcher?_

 _\- Quoi donc?_

 _\- Toi, moi... notre relation professionnelle, le contrat..._

 _\- S'il y a bien quelque chose qui n'a pas changé Owen, c'est ma confiance en ton talent. Tout devrait bien se passer, on est des adultes maintenant._

 _\- On va se voir tout le temps..._

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai. On va beaucoup s'appeler aussi. Mais je n'interférerai pas dans ton couple si c'est ce qui te fait peur._

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme si j'avais dit une absurdité. On commanda un café pour terminer.

 _\- D'ailleurs, prochain rendez-vous quand?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, on n'a qu'à dire fin novembre. Ça te laisse quasiment deux mois pour me proposer quelques intros, une maquette ou quelque chose, qu'on puisse avancer un peu._

 _\- On se verra sans doute avant, à l'anniversaire d'Alex._

 _\- Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse une fête._

 _\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas, mais il va surement t'inviter tout comme moi._

 _\- Je refuserai. Ne m'en veux pas, mais je n'ai pas franchement envie de me confronter à ta petite amie. Elle serait mal à l'aise, et moi aussi._

Il soupira et je réglai l'addition, faisant passer en note de frais. Il me remercia et on remit nos manteaux avant de sortir.

 _\- Je te raccompagne?_

 _\- Si tu veux_.

On marcha lentement, en silence et cette fois, nous étions tellement proches que nos mains se frôlaient à chaque pas. Devant la porte il passa la main dans ses cheveux, hésitant.

 _\- Tu m'enverras un message ou quelque chose pour fixer le rendez-vous?_

 _\- Oui, sans problème._

 _\- Merci encore pour le déjeuner_

 _\- Pas de quoi, je remercierai le patron._

Il me sourit et enfila ses mains dans ses poches.

 _\- Bon salut... bon après-midi._

 _\- Toi aussi._

Il tourna les talons et alors que j'allais faire de même je soupirai, et me mis à trottiner vers lui.

 _\- Owen !_

Il se retourna pile au moment où je me blottissais contre lui. L'espace de trois secondes, je crus qu'il allait me repousser. Il resta presque tétanisé, puis il me serra jusqu'à m'étouffer.

 _\- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais le faire_ , chuchota-t-il

 _\- Tu étais terriblement froid._

 _\- J'ai juste tenté d'être professionnel chou._

Je frissonnai de plaisir et m'accrochai encore plus à son cou. Sa bouche se posa sur ma tempe, lentement, pour faire plus durer le contact. On resta enlacés en plein milieu de la rue une bonne minute supplémentaire. Je grimpai ma main sur sa joue, caressant doucement ses pommettes, sa barbe, l'arrête de son menton... Il décala sa bouche pour embrasser le creux de ma main.

 _\- Il faut que j'y aille._

Il acquiesça et me relâcha. Je vis que c'était à contrecœur, tout comme moi.

 _\- A bientôt._

J'acquiesçai et cette fois, rentrai dans les locaux. Pourquoi ce "à bientôt" sonnait-il comme une promesse ?


	41. Chapitre 41

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci pour toutes les reviews. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 41

Vêtue d'une des chemises à carreaux qu'Owen avait laissé en France suite à son départ rapide, je terminais de préparer le repas, écoutant la musique et dansant sur le rythme endiablé de Zucchero, repris par un jeune artiste. Quelques coups contre ma porte m'interrompirent et je partis ouvrir. Owen me dévisagea une nouvelle fois, des pieds à la tête, avec ce même regard que lorsqu'il m'avait vue dans le bureau ce matin.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

 _\- Je peux entrer?_

J'hésitai, ayant peur de ne pas pouvoir refuser la moindre approche.

 _\- Je ne suis pas vraiment en tenue pour t'accueillir_

 _\- Je m'en tape_ , dit-il en riant.

 _\- Mais je suis ta productrice maintenant!_

 _\- Oh Amelia_ , soupira-t-il, _déjà je t'ai déjà vu avec bien moins de vêtement que ça. Puis d'ailleurs je t'ai vu tellement de fois que j'ai l'impression d'avoir des lunettes qui me permettent de t'enlever tous tes vêtements._

Il fronça les sourcils sans que je sache pourquoi, et je m'apprêtais à l'engueuler quand il poursuivit

 _\- Et d'abord, tu n'es pas au bureau donc je ne viens pas voir ma productrice, mais mon ex petite amie._

 _\- Bon, entre alors._

 _\- Merci!_

Il entra, déposa sa sacoche sur mon porte-manteau ainsi que son blouson et son bonnet.

 _\- J'allais passer à table, tu as mangé?_

 _\- Euh non_ , répondit-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

Il me suivit dans la cuisine, et s'approcha avec moi du plan de travail où trônait mon plat de raviolis gratinés.

 _\- Ce que ça sent bon..._

 _\- Je sais, tu adorais ça. Tu en veux?_

Il acquiesça comme un gamin ce qui me tira un rire.

 _\- Prends toi une assiette dans le meuble à côté de l'évier!_

En passant derrière moi, il laissa glisser sa main dans mon dos et je fermai les yeux pour ne pas montrer à quel point ça me troublait. Il s'installa à côté de moi, et je lui servis une grosse ration de raviolis avant de lui tendre le saladier de laitue. Dès la première fourchette, il ferma les yeux en souriant.

 _\- Toujours aussi bon!_

 _\- Merci... mais il n'y a rien de plus simple_ , ajoutai-je en souriant.

 _\- J'en fais parfois mais ils ne sont jamais aussi bons._

Je secouai la tête.

 _\- Sinon, tu venais pour quoi?_

 _\- Pour plein de choses. C'est Jo qui m'a dit où tu habitais, ne lui en veux pas, j'ai dû insister pendant une heure._

 _\- De toute façon, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu te la donner à part elle!_

 _\- Ça va, il est sympa ton appart!_

J'acquiesçai alors qu'il regardait tout autour de lui.

 _\- Très bien décoré en plus. En même temps, notre appartement était super joli aussi..._

 _\- J'ai récupéré pas mal de choses, regarde, là-bas il y a notre miroir_ , montrai-je, _là bas notre siège-hamac, puis dans la chambre j'ai mis le meuble télé..._

 _\- C'est top. J'aime bien le tableau!_

Il montra du doigt une toile que j'avais trouvée dans une brocante.

 _\- En fait, je t'ai amené une chanson que j'ai enregistrée depuis mon ordinateur._

 _\- Ah vraiment?_

 _\- Oui... je ne sais pas si elle doit figurer sur l'album ou pas, juste que j'ai bossé dessus et ça te montre un peu le style musical que j'aimerais prendre._

 _\- Super!_

 _\- Tu bosses même en mangeant?_ Me questionna-t-il en voyant l'ordinateur sur la table.

 _\- Oui... même si là, j'écoutais la musique en préparant à manger. Il n'y a pas de temps perdu. J'ai des tas de maquettes à écouter._

 _\- Tu écoutes vraiment tout?_

 _\- Bien sûr, imagine je zappe un CD et c'est LA perle qu'il nous faut? Si dans 10 ans, il a la carrière de Bruno Mars et il dit qu'il a laissé une maquette chez Warner mais que c'est Universal qui l'a rappelé... Non, j'écoute vraiment tout._

 _\- Vu comme ça..._

Retrouvant mes petites habitudes, je posai ma main sur sa fourchette au moment où il l'enfournait dans sa bouche.

 _\- On ne croque pas sa fourchette, on..._

 _\- On enlève avec les lèvres, oui, je sais_ , me coupa-t-il.

Je la relâchai alors qu'il avait avalé sa salade, et on pouffa de rire.

 _\- Ça, ça ne m'avait pas manqué!_

 _\- Désolée, l'habitude._

Il me sourit et fit attention à ne pas croquer le fer en retirant sa nourriture. On mangeait dans le silence, mais à chaque bouchée, on échangeait un regard complice accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

 _\- Tu en veux encore?_

 _\- Non merci, j'ai déjà bien mangé!_

Je lui souris et retirai le plat, puis nos assiettes. On prit un dessert rapidement, et je me mis à la vaisselle.

 _\- Tu veux que je la fasse?_

 _\- Non t'en fais pas, il n'y a quasiment rien. Puis après je serai tranquille pour écouter ce que tu m'as apporté!_

 _\- J'espère que tu vas aimer..._

 _\- Le principal ce n'est pas que j'aime, mais que ce soit vendeur._

 _\- Quand même, ton avis est important pour moi. Pas que celui de ma productrice._

Etant de dos à lui, il ne vit pas mon sourire s'élargir. Malgré tout, je pensais à Cristina. Pourquoi était-il là ce soir? Elle était en déplacement? Était-elle au courant?

 _\- Est-ce qu'elle risque de débarquer chez moi?_

Cette question m'avait échappé. Bizarrement, il y répondit sans hésiter.

 _\- Non._

J'essuyai mes mains dans le torchon et revins pour m'asseoir, seulement il me stoppa et attrapa mon bassin en se reculant pour que je vienne le chevaucher. Ses mains ne quittèrent pas mes hanches.

 _\- Vas y, mets le CD._

Il m'aida à attraper mon ordinateur, puis j'insérai le CD avant de lancer la musique. J'allongeai mon dos sur la table et fermai les yeux. Ses mains dérapèrent vers mes cuisses. Le contact de ses doigts, qui faisaient des ronds sur ma peau, me rendit folle mais je ne dis rien. J'écoutai cette chanson qui me paraissait être tout à fait son genre : décalé, avec du texte. Comme il me l'avait annoncé. C'était bourré de jeux de mots, m'amusant légèrement, et la mélodie était très entraînante. Au bout des 2 minutes, je me redressai, me retrouvant à nouveau face à son visage.

 _\- C'est vraiment très bon Owen._

 _\- Quoi? La chanson ou mes papouilles?_

Je ricanai et posai mes mains sur les siennes.

 _\- La chanson._

 _\- Depuis quand tu n'aimes plus ça?_

Je secouai la tête, m'obstinant à ne pas relever.

 _\- Il y a du texte, de l'originalité, c'est entraînant... et puis ça reste en tête!_

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un guitare-voix mais je pense pouvoir en faire quelque chose avec une bonne intru._

 _\- J'aime beaucoup les jeux de mots... quand tu dis "Tu peux chiner à Pékin à Shangaï", c'est bien trouvé. Bien joué monsieur Hunt, bon début._

Je me rallongeai contre la table et posai la tête sur le bois alors qu'il ne cessait de remuer ses doigts sur mes cuisses. En l'espace de cinq minutes, je sentis son téléphone vibrer près de dix fois contre ma fesse.

 _\- Vous vous êtes engueulés?_

Il soupira et sortit son téléphone pour le balancer à l'opposé de la table.

 _\- Tu lui as dit que c'était moi._

Cette fois, ce n'était pas une question. Je me redressai et vis son regard en colère.

 _\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas très bien d'être venu ici si je suis la cause de vos problèmes... tu cherches le bâton pour te faire battre._

 _\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour la rendre jalouse, elle ne sait pas où je suis. Au pire des cas, Nathan me couvrira._

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je comprenais totalement la réaction de sa copine, mais je savourais le fait qu'il soit là. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'attirer contre lui. La tête posée contre son épaule, j'oubliais tout, même le téléphone qui sonnait et sonnait encore.

 _\- Est-ce qu'on peut se faire un film ou quelque chose?_

 _\- Oui, on peut._

On quitta la chaise pour aller sur le canapé.

 _\- Vas-tu en parler à ton patron? De nous?_

 _\- J'y réfléchis. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire._

 _\- Oui, compliqué..._

 _\- J'ai encore un peu de temps pour le lui dire._

Il acquiesça alors que j'allais vers les étagères lui citer les DVD que j'avais. On opta pour Shutter Island. Je lançai le DVD et le rejoignis sur le canapé : chacun était dans son coin. Lui, appuyé sur l'accoudoir, une cheville posée sur sa cuisse. Moi, de profil au canapé, toute recroquevillée. Au fur et à mesure, il était un peu plus avachi, se mettant plus à l'aise alors que moi, j'étais allongée, la tête sur l'accoudoir. Je détendis mes jambes pour placer mes pieds sous ses cuisses. Il me regarda un instant, et posa sa main sur ma cheville.

 _\- Le jour où tu mettras des chaussettes..._

 _\- Pourquoi mettre des chaussettes? Tu as toujours été une vraie bouillotte._

 _\- La preuve, tu viens mettre tes pieds glacés sous mes cuisses hein?_

Je lui souris et acquiesçai.

 _\- J'ai froid, je n'y peux rien._

Il me fixa quelques secondes et retira son pull pour me le tendre. J'en mourrais d'envie, juste pour me laisser envahir par son odeur. Je me blottis dedans, respirant discrètement le col.

 _\- Merci..._

J'allais me replonger dans le film quand je l'entendis soupirer. Sans que je comprenne quoique ce soit, il se pencha pour m'attraper sous les aisselles et m'inversa de sens afin que je pose ma tête sur ses genoux.

 _\- Ah?_

 _\- Il ne faut pas avoir la tête au nord._

Je pouffai de rire et il laissa échapper un rire à son tour. Son bras se faufila sous ma poitrine et son autre main caressa doucement mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas été aussi bien depuis... depuis la nuit qu'on avait passée ensemble. Je ne me contrôlai pas.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça et rentrer le soir chez toi pour en retrouver une autre... ça me fait trop de mal._

 _\- Amelia..._

 _\- Je sais, tu as tourné la page, et je dois faire pareil mais c'est pas en me sentant bien uniquement dans tes bras que je peux y arriver._

Malgré la discussion, ses caresses ne cessaient pas.

 _\- Est-ce que si j'étais célibataire, on aurait une nouvelle chance?_

 _\- On ne peut pas savoir._

 _\- Imaginons simplement._

 _\- Est-ce que tu te verrais repartir à zéro? Devoir recommencer à aller chez l'un, chez l'autre? Annoncer ça à Jo, Alex et même à Jude? Est-ce que moi je me verrais être avec l'artiste que je produis? Affronter ses fans? J'ai beau essayé d'imaginer, je n'ai pas de réponse à ça O'..._

 _\- Alors j'ai une seule question... est-ce que si je me sépare de Cristina, tu me reprends?_

Sans voix.


	42. Chapitre 42

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci pour toutes les reviews! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 42

Je me levai, et ayant le besoin de prendre mes distances pour réfléchir, je partis m'adosser au mur en face.

 _\- Owen..._

 _\- Mais quoi?_ Soupira-t-il.

 _\- Ce n'est pas une supposition à faire, enfin!_

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

 _\- Tu t'es disputé avec elle, ça doit te jouer des tours._

 _\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi?_

Je maintins le silence.

 _\- Après une soirée comme ça, tu n'as pas l'impression de perdre du temps? Que ce soit dans deux jours ou trois ans Amelia, je sais très bien qu'en bossant ensemble on va recréer des liens et qu'on va céder. Donc si Cristina est notre seul obstacle..._

 _\- C'est ta copine putain! Ce n'est pas une fille que tu vois depuis trois semaines... vous êtes ensemble depuis plus d'un an._

 _\- Je sais, et ça me fera sans doute beaucoup de mal de lui faire ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux? Que je lui mente et que je me force? C'est encore pire la lâcheté. La franchise peut blesser, mais la lâcheté est irréparable._

Il se leva pour s'approcher de moi, mais je levai ma main directement pour l'arrêter.

 _\- Je ne peux pas t'obliger à me laisser une nouvelle chance de te prouver qu'on peut être heureux ensemble... même si je crois qu'on ne peut être heureux qu'ensemble. Juste, j'ai besoin de savoir où tu en es vis à vis de moi._

 _\- Pourquoi? Parce que si je te dis que je ne veux pas qu'on retente quelque chose, tu ne quitteras pas Cristina?_ M'énervai-je. _Ne prends pas les filles pour des bouche-trous! Elle ne mérite pas ça._

 _\- Eh, oh, tu t'enflammes là! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre. Non, peu importe ce que tu diras, ma décision est prise._

 _\- Tu es amoureux d'elle! Tu me l'as dit!_

 _\- Jamais comme de toi Amelia! Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise_...

Il laissa passer un court moment avant de reprendre.

 _\- Mais j'ai l'impression que rien n'est réciproque._

Je fermai les yeux et quand je les rouvris, il s'était rapproché, son front quasiment contre le mien.

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Pour toutes les raisons que je t'ai cité. On bosse ensemble, tes fans, ta copine... puis Alex et Jo... Sans oublier notre passé._

 _\- J'en ai marre de passer à côté de ma vie parce que je pense aux autres._

 _\- Ça me fait peur. Mes sentiments me font peur aussi. Je ne supporterai pas que tu me quittes une nouvelle fois Owen._

En guise de réponse, il m'attira dans ses bras et me serra très fort.

 _\- Est-ce que tu penses que j'en serai capable alors qu'au bout de tant de temps je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour toi?_

 _\- Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire..._

 _\- S'aimer, comme on l'a toujours fait_ , murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

J'étais incapable de savoir si c'était quelque chose de bien ou de mal. Mon cœur tambourinait à toute allure dans ma poitrine mais malgré tout, je n'arrivai pas à m'empêcher de réfléchir. Quoi écouter? Mon envie de rester dans ses bras et de le retrouver, ou mon instinct qui me supplie de résister?

 _\- Tu as toujours eu tendance à trop réfléchir._

 _\- On s'est à peine vu 5 fois en un an... comment sais-tu qu'on peut reconstruire quelque chose? Nos bases ne sont pas seines._

 _\- On a tout clarifié. A voir si tu es prête à mettre le passé de côté, moi je le suis. Je me battrai pour toi Amelia, jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles de moi._

J'écartai mon visage de son torse et croisai son regard à la fois profond, sincère et tendre.

 _\- Dis moi oui, je ne te décevrai plus..._

Je caressai son visage, sentant mon cœur fondre à nouveau et secouai la tête négativement. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça comme ça, si facilement. J'avais mis trop de temps à me guérir de lui pour lui laisser si simplement la possibilité de me faire souffrir à nouveau. Il approcha délicatement ses lèvres des miennes et je posai mon index dessus avant de reculer.

 _\- Non. Rien tant que rien n'est clair dans ta vie, et rien tant que je ne me sens pas prête de tenter quoique ce soit._

 _\- Ça va prendre un peu de temps de mon côté, je ne peux pas faire ça en une heure._

 _\- Ça prendra sans doute autant de temps pour moi. Mais j'ai très bien vu ce que ça m'avait fait de coucher avec toi et de te voir rentrer chez toi avec une autre, je refuse de revivre ça._

 _\- Tu avais tous les pouvoirs de me retenir ce jour là Amelia!_

 _\- Peu importe, tant que tu seras avec quelqu'un, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi. On en reparlera le jour où tu seras célibataire._

Il plissa un peu les yeux, prenant mes mots sans doute pour un défi.

 _\- Je prendrai le temps de voir ce que je souhaite aussi, c'est promis_ , ajoutai-je.

J'allais le contourner quand il me rattrapa en encerclant ma taille de son bras.

 _\- Juste un bisou..._ souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Il plaqua sa bouche dans mon cou et remonta sous mon oreille délicatement ce qui réveilla tous mes sens. Je résistai et m'écartai à toute vitesse ce qui lui arracha un rire.

 _\- Tu préfères que je m'en aille?_

 _\- Je crois que ce serait mieux,_ répondis-je en croisant les bras.

Il haussa les sourcils avec un sourire en coin.

 _\- Ecoute ton cœur chou, je t'en prie. Repense à l'année dernière, les quelques heures qu'on a eu ensemble, rien n'a changé entre nous._

Il tendit le bras pour passer sa main dans mes cheveux.

 _\- Je vais te laisser. Merci pour ce soir._

J'acquiesçai, n'ayant aucun mot à répondre. Il s'approcha pour embrasser tendrement mon front, puis rapidement il quitta l'appartement, me laissant totalement perdue et encore plus folle de lui.

Le lendemain midi, j'étais en train de mettre ma veste sur ma petite chemise blanche pour aller déjeuner avec Andrew quand on frappa à la porte. Je pris mon sac, pensant que c'était lui, mais en me retournant je vis une toute autre personne.

 _\- Owen?_ Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Oui, désolé de passer à l'improviste, est-ce qu'on peut parler?_

 _\- Je sortais déjeuner. C'est important?_

 _\- J'ai quelques questions à propos de mon contrat..._

 _\- Tu peux m'envoyer un mail, j'y répondrai dès mon retour!_

 _\- Je préfère quand même parler de ça en face à face Amelia..._

Je passai ma main sur mon front quand Andrew entra dans le bureau.

 _\- Amelia tu... Oh bonjour_ , s'interrompit-il en voyant Owen.

 _\- Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous la voler pour votre déjeuner..._

Je tiltais aussitôt. Il l'avait fait exprès, hier il avait entendu que je comptais déjeuner avec Andrew donc il se pointait pour empêcher ça. Je plissai les yeux.

 _\- Amelia, on remet ça à plus tard ok?_

 _\- Oui, désolée de te faire faux-bond._

 _\- Pas de souci!_

Il quitta le bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

 _\- Bien, tu permets au moins que je me commande quelque chose?_

 _\- Je t'en prie._

 _\- Tu comptes m'empêcher de déjeuner avec lui tous les jours? Parce que pour que tu le saches, on mange quasiment tout le temps ensemble. Alors la prochaine fois ce sera quoi le prétexte?_

Je m'assis et composai le numéro du traiteur chez qui il m'arrivait de commander.

 _\- Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi. Ton déjeuner ne devrait pas faire le poids face aux questions de ton premier artiste._

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Oui bonjour, Amelia de chez Warner, je peux commander 2 portions d'haricots verts avec steak s'il vous plait?_

Après avoir accepté, je raccrochai et m'enfonçai dans mon siège alors qu'Owen s'asseyait en face.

 _\- C'est la première et dernière fois Owen._

 _\- Ouais_ , soupira-t-il.

 _\- Et puis merde!_ Dis-je en tapant sur la table, _tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de voir qui que ce soit, homme ou pas. A ce que je sache, tu es plutôt mal placé pour me reprocher quelque chose non?_

 _\- Putain tu me rends dingue._

Il se leva brutalement et se mit à faire les cent pas.

 _\- Je sais que tu ne me dois rien, que j'ai merdé mais ne me parle pas comme à un demeuré! Prends conscience de ce qui se passe entre nous bon sang!_

 _\- On ne va pas revenir là-dessus. On est dans mon bureau et..._

 _\- Et c'est ta pause déjeuner._

 _\- On en a déjà parlé hier. J'ai besoin de plus d'une nuit pour réfléchir à tout ça._

 _\- Je ne te mets pas la pression, mais ne me fais pas tourner en bourrique à sortir avec d'autres gens._

 _\- Il est gay putain!_

 _\- Tu m'as dit que tu "croyais" qu'il était gay._

 _\- Et alors? Je n'ai pas le droit de voir un collègue? Tu es vraiment ridicule._

 _\- J'avais envie de te voir._

Je soupirai et croisai les bras.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as? On pouvait tout se dire avant..._

 _\- Oui. Avant,_ répondis-je.

Je vis sa mâchoire se crisper et il revint s'asseoir.

 _\- Mais tu crois quoi? Que tout va revenir en un claquement de doigts? Ne rêve pas._

 _\- De mémoire, ça s'est plutôt bien passé à l'anniversaire d'Alex l'an dernier? Et hier?_

 _\- Ne confonds pas tout_ , rétorquai-je en secouant la tête. _Il y a une différence entre une soirée et entre une vraie relation. Je n'ai plus confiance en toi Owen. Avec toutes ces années... on est retombé à zéro._

 _\- N'importe quoi. Je ne t'ai jamais trahi!_

 _\- Non, tu m'as juste laissé du jour au lendemain le jour de ma fausse couche, ce n'est rien voyons! D'ailleurs, juste une question, où vivent tes parents aujourd'hui?_

 _\- A côté de Seattle pourquoi?_

 _\- Oh bah je vais devoir me méfier si un matin tu as besoin de déménager pour aller à côté de chez eux._

Je me sentais si énervée que mes mots sortaient seuls, extirpant ma colère. Il ne répondit pas et quand je levai les yeux vers lui, il semblait hésitant. Le silence dura encore un peu, puis il reprit.

 _\- Bon, je crois que je te dois la vérité._

 _\- A propos de quoi?_

 _\- De la raison de mon départ._


	43. Chapitre 43

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Bonne lecture :) bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 43

Je le dévisageai, méfiante.

 _\- De quoi tu parles?_

 _\- Je t'ai caché la vérité_ , soupira-t-il. _Et je te la dois, comme ça tu cesseras de penser que je t'ai quitté._

 _\- Tu m'as quitté!_

Il secoua la tête et s'accouda à mon bureau.

 _\- Ça faisait une semaine que je m'étais fait viré du bar. Le patron voulait me garder au service mais avait embauché un type pour chanter. J'ai essayé de négocier l'inverse, qu'il reprenne un serveur mais qu'il me laisse à l'animation. Il n'a pas voulu, m'a dit que je n'étais pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit vu le nombre de personnes qui cherchaient du boulot et il m'a foutu à la porte._

Je m'installai davantage au fond de mon fauteuil, attentive. J'essayais de contrôler ma colère en pensant qu'il m'avait menti autant de temps mais je ne pourrais pas lui reprocher puisque j'avais fait la même chose en lui cachant mon avortement.

 _\- Je te l'ai caché parce que... je ne sais pas vraiment_ , poursuivit-il _. J'avais un peu honte sans doute, je ne me sentais déjà pas à la hauteur en travaillant dans ce foutu bar alors que tu étais brillante dans tes études. J'avais l'impression d'être un boulet à côté de toi. Et cette idée ne me quittait pas..._

 _\- Comment tu peux dire ça Owen,_ le contrai-je. _Je ne te montrais pas assez que j'étais heureuse avec toi?_

 _\- Si, tu le faisais. Et j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'on était indispensable l'un à l'autre. Peut-être trop..._

 _\- Comment ça?! Tu as eu peur en fait?_

 _\- Non_ , souffla-t-il. _Les deux premiers soirs, je me suis dit que ça allait être simple de retrouver un bar où me prendre, que je te dirais que j'étais parti et basta. J'ai fait la tournée avec mon CV mais tous les étudiants étaient déjà positionnés, personne ne recrutait, je me faisais recaler de partout. C'était dur de rentrer, de te parler et de tout te cacher mais je me sentais tellement mal. Je faisais que me dire que si je ne vivais pas avec toi, tu aurais plus d'aides pour payer ton appart et qu'au final en ayant plus de job..._

 _\- C'est ridicule_ , pestai-je.

 _\- Oui, surement. Bref, j'ai enchaîné les soirs et à un moment je me suis posé pour boire une bière. C'est là que tout s'est enchaîné... J'étais au comptoir et je voyais des jeunes étudiants s'éclater ensemble. Je les regardais fascinés, on était passé par là à la SSB. J'ai réalisé à ce moment là que tu étais toujours en études mais que tu n'en profitais pas._

Je plissai les yeux en comprenant l'issue de la conversation.

 _\- Tu es parti pour que je puisse profiter?! Putain Owen!_

 _\- Laisse moi terminer_ , soupira-t-il. _Rappelle toi! Tu avais cours de 9H à 17H. Je devais être au bar à 18H30. A la sortie des cours, tu faisais quoi? Tu te dépêchais de rentrer pour qu'on se voit. Je revenais à l'appart à 1H et je te réveillais pour qu'on ait un peu de temps à nous. J'adorais ça, on parlait des heures la nuit, on restait collés les samedis... même fatigués on arrivait à s'écouter et à finir par faire l'amour. J'avais l'impression de t'aimer encore plus tous les matins. Sauf qu'en voyant les étudiants au bar j'ai compris que c'était pas de notre âge une relation aussi forte et sérieuse. Jamais tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec des amis un jeudi soir, jamais tu m'as dit qu'un dimanche après-midi tu allais au bowling... Les seules fois où je t'ai vu partir avec des gens de tes cours c'était pour aller faire du shopping! Et encore ça ne t'arrivait pas souvent vu que tu préférais y aller seule pour traîner moins et me rejoindre plus vite._

 _\- Je ne vois pas où était le mal._

Il me regarda tendrement.

 _\- J'étais le seul à tes yeux chou... On avait à peine la vingtaine, l'âge où on est censé s'éclater, profiter de tout... Je me suis persuadé que tu devais avoir d'autres expériences. Tu n'aurais jamais pu être heureuse en n'ayant eu que moi, parce que malgré tout on était parti pour faire une très longue route ensemble._

 _\- Donc tu t'es dit qu'il fallait que je profite de la vie, tu as voulu me libérer donc tu m'as largué._

 _\- Je suis parti parce que je pensais que c'était le meilleur pour toi! Je savais que tu ne le ferais pas. Même si j'avais cherché à t'en parler, tu n'aurais jamais voulu l'entendre. Quand tu m'as annoncé que tu étais enceinte... j'étais sous le choc, c'est vrai. Tu as eu l'impression que je n'en voulais pas mais tu t'es trompé. J'aurais rêvé de cet enfant, ou plutôt de ces enfants... c'est simplement que c'était une nouvelle qui approfondissait tout ce à quoi j'avais réfléchi! Un enfant pendant tes études, avec un mec travaillant dans des bars... je ne pouvais pas t'offrir une vie comme ça et c'était encore une fois quelque chose qui allait te faire mûrir trop vite. Jamais je ne t'ai quitté parce que je ne t'aimais plus, et c'était encore moins parce que ma famille me manquait._

 _\- Tu as terminé?_

Il acquiesça lentement, jaugeant ma réaction. Je contenais ma fureur et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de cacher cette rage. Sans parler de la douleur que je ressentais au cœur.

 _\- Dis moi quelque chose..._

 _\- Pars, s'il te plait._

Je fermai les yeux en me concentrant sur ma respiration. Il avait choisi pour moi, pensant que mon bonheur se ferait sans lui. Comment avait-il pu penser que je vivrais mieux sans lui? C'était encore pire de connaître la vérité.

 _\- Amelia..._

 _\- Dégage!_ Criai-je.

J'ouvris les yeux et tapai sur mon bureau avant de lui balancer mon stylo à la tête.

 _\- Sors avant que je m'énerve vraiment!_

Il se leva, la mâchoire crispée, et se dirigea vers la porte. On toqua au moment où il allait sortir et Stephanie arriva avec nos repas. Owen s'arrêta.

 _\- Le traiteur a apporté ça pour toi Amelia_ me dit-elle.

 _\- Tu as mangé? Tu peux garder une portion. Merci._

Je me levai pour prendre un des deux sacs contenant le repas et Stephanie s'éclipsa avec le second. Owen allait partir sans un mot mais je le rattrapai à la porte

 _\- Bravo, bien joué. A vouloir que je profite de la vie, tu m'as privé de cinq ans. Très belle initiative._

 _\- Amelia, je..._

Je lui claquai la porte au nez et il n'insista pas, me laissant digérer entre larmes et colères.

Je restai enfermée dans mon bureau toute l'après-midi, travaillant quand je m'en sentais capable. 12 appels manqués. Il avait tenu une heure avant de se lancer. Je n'arrivais même pas à mettre de mot sur ce que je ressentais. Je partis du boulot à l'heure en emmenant un carton de maquettes sous le bras et certains dossiers, afin de rattraper un peu de retard chez moi. Malheureusement, à ma porte...

 _\- C'est fou, je me doutais que tu serais là._

J'ouvris ma porte et entrai dans l'appartement en défaisant mon chemisier pour le mettre en vitesse dans la machine à laver et la lancer en ignorant Owen qui me suivait derrière.

 _\- Tu n'as pas répondu à tous mes appels, et là tu me tournes le dos. Arrête de m'ignorer Amelia, je préfère largement qu'on s'engueule._

 _\- J'ai autre chose à faire._

Je partis m'enfermer dans la salle-de-bain pour prendre une bonne douche bouillante en espérant qu'il me laisse.

Une fois mon pantalon revêtu avec un petit débardeur, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour me faire un thé. Le salon étant désert, le silence régnant, je cru qu'il était parti mais non : je le trouvais dans la cuisine, assis à la table avec un café devant lui. Mon thé était prêt.

 _\- Et si je n'en voulais pas?_

 _\- Tu crois que j'ai oublié que c'est ton premier réflexe quand tu es énervée? Je ne partirais pas Amelia, pas cette fois. Si je t'ai laissé ce midi c'est qu'on était à ton boulot._

 _\- Je n'ai rien à te dire._

 _\- Je pense que si._

Je bus une gorgée qui me réchauffa instantanément.

 _\- Je sais que j'ai mal agi, je te demande pardon._

 _\- Owen, est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu m'as laissé, soit disant pour mon bien, et qu'au final ça m'a bousillé?_

 _\- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir ça..._

 _\- Non. Comme tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que j'allais me remettre en question pendant un an. Je me suis mis dans la tête que c'était de ma faute! Que si tu partais, c'était parce que je n'avais pas su te garder. Pour moi, je n'étais pas à la hauteur! Je te voyais comme... comme l'homme idéal! Je m'estimais heureuse de t'avoir déjà eu pendant deux ans, et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je me suis rabaissée après ton départ..._

 _\- Mon dieu Amelia, en partant je ne me suis dit que tu me détesterais et que ce serait mieux comme ça pour que tu tournes la page! Jamais je n'aurais pu penser tout ça... je ne voulais te faire aucun mal, je t'aimais comme un dingue._

Je soupirai et posai mes mains à plat sur la tasse pour en avoir la chaleur.

 _\- Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir me pardonner?_

 _\- Avec du temps..._

 _\- Chou, je ne veux plus te faire souffrir. Je regrette tout ça et si on pouvait revenir en arrière... rien ne se passerait de la même façon. On est des adultes maintenant, je réalise ce que j'ai perdu, ce que j'ai fait et même si je pensais agir pour ton bonheur... je suis sincèrement désolé._

J'acquiesçai, ne sachant quoi dire de plus.

 _\- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu attends de moi._

 _\- Pardon?_

 _\- Je sais que tu veux que je sois clean de mon côté, que je me sépare de Cristina et que..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu quittes Cristina si tu n'en as pas envie_ , le stoppai-je. _Je n'exige rien de toi._

 _\- Je sais, mais je sais aussi qu'il n'y a qu'avec une seule femme que je veux faire des projets. Et ce n'est pas elle._

Son regard était pénétrant, presque intimidant.

 _\- J'aimerais juste savoir comment... comment te reconquérir Amelia?_

 _\- Et tu penses que j'ai la réponse à ça?_ Répondis-je en secouant la tête.

 _\- Peut-être._

 _\- Non, je ne l'ai pas. Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de me laisser aller avec toi. J'ai peur qu'on ne retrouve pas ce qu'on avait avant, qu'on soit en échec..._

 _\- On s'aime encore_ , contra-t-il en attrapant ma main.

 _\- Est-ce que ça suffit? Peut-être qu'on devrait prendre notre temps, voir si on a vraiment envie de se retrouver ou est-ce que c'est juste une idéalisation qu'on se fait... Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir oublier toute la souffrance que j'ai eue._

 _\- Je suis persuadé qu'on peut y arriver._

 _\- Sans doute, mais je ne suis pas prête à prendre le risque_.

 _\- Alors justement, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour ça? Tu veux que je te laisse du temps?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas si m'éloigner de toi serait à notre avantage._

 _\- Et un dîner?_

Je me levai en haussant les épaules. Rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir rendez-vous avec lui, je sentis mon cœur se compresser à la fois de stress et d'envie. Il s'aperçu de ma réaction et je l'entendis ricaner.

 _\- Je n'y crois pas, tu as envie que je te séduise!_

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Arrête, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure!_

Il se leva pour venir face à moi et croisa les bras, un sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Donc tu as envie de me faire mariner. Tu veux repartir sur le premier rendez-vous au restaurant, le bisou devant la porte, le deuxième rendez-vous au cinéma et au troisième je franchis la porte de la chambre! C'est ça que tu veux?_

 _\- Ça manquerait de surprise._

Il pouffa de rire.

 _\- Comment j'ai pu oublier à quel point tu tenais au romantisme, aux fleurs et à tout ça..._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça arrangera les choses._

 _\- Non, mais c'est ce qui te fait craquer et tu veux en profiter._

Je ne répondis pas.

 _\- Très bien, demain soir tu es dispo?_

 _\- Tout dépend pour quoi. Je t'avoue que ton plan ne tient pas la route, tu as déjà franchi le seuil de l'appartement et actuellement il n'y a aucun film potable,_ répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

 _\- Fais moi confiance au moins pour ça._

 _\- Bon, je suis là demain._

 _\- Je passe te prendre à 19H30?_

 _\- Je serai prête._

Il me sourit tendrement, embrassa mon front et quitta l'appartement en riant. Parfait, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver les sujets de discussion à aborder…


	44. Chapitre 44

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui je le souhaite vous plaira! Merci pour tous les commentaires qui me font plaisir à chaque fois. Bonne lecture! Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 44

 **Mercredi 6 Octobre 2010**

Je suis morte de peur. Il est à peine 18H30 et je suis figée devant mon armoire à chercher ma tenue, encore enveloppée dans ma serviette. J'optai pour une simple chemise verte avec un jean slim foncé. Avec mes talons et ma queue de cheval, c'était à la fois classe et décontracté. Je me fis un maquillage très léger, simplement pour me donner bonne mine et cacher mes cernes. Je terminai pile au moment où il sonna à ma porte. J'ouvris directement et soupirai brièvement, ravie d'avoir fini à temps.

 _\- Salut!_

 _\- Mademoiselle._

 _\- Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on se vouvoie?_ Ricanai-je

 _\- A vous de me le dire._

 _\- Non, pas la peine... J'attrape mon manteau, entre._

Je me retournai pour prendre ma veste dans le placard quand il murmura dans mon dos.

 _\- Tu es magnifique._

 _\- Oh... Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus._

 _\- Seulement "pas mal"? Aie._

Je souris et le dévisageai.

 _\- Pas mal du tout, ça te va?_

 _\- Un peu mieux..._

Il me sourit et me tendit son bras afin qu'on quitte l'appartement. On roula une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

 _\- Où est-ce qu'on va?_ Demandais-je.

 _\- Tu veux vraiment savoir?_

Un petit rire lui échappa.

 _\- Dis moi!_

 _\- Je t'emmène à Central Park_ , répondit-il en riant un peu plus.

 _\- Tu te fous de moi?_

 _\- Je croyais que tu allais porter une robe... ça aurait été mieux._

Je lui frappai l'avant-bras, ne réussissant pas à dissimuler mon sourire.

 _\- Il y a un très bon restaurant à côté il parait. C'est une cuisine française, assez raffinée et quand même recherchée. J'en ai entendu que du bon!_

 _\- Ça a l'air très bien... Je suis contente de dîner avec toi_ , continuai-je.

Il me sourit rapidement et caressa ma joue.

 _\- Je le suis aussi. Ça a été ta journée?_

 _\- Oui, ça va. Mon assistante est arrivée donc j'ai passé la journée à la former. Elle apprend vite, j'ai de la chance!_

 _\- Ah oui? Ça va te soulager un peu déjà._

 _\- Oui, rien que tout ce qui est paperasse, rangement, téléphone et prise de rendez-vous ça me prend énormément de temps alors je suis ravie d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui me servira d'intermédiaire! Et puis bon, je vais quand même lui confier des tâches plus intéressantes, elle m'aidera sur les dossiers et compagnie, mais on va y aller doucement._

 _\- C'est super! Elle est dans ton bureau?_

 _\- Non, toutes les assistantes sont dans le même bureau en fait mais c'est au même étage alors ça reste pratique. Et toi ta journée?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose moi, chou. Juste gratté un peu._

Il se gara sur un parking en terre et on descendit rapidement. En marchant vers le restaurant, il posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos, et malgré les deux couches de vêtements, je sentis la chaleur m'irradier. On fut installé en un rien de temps et l'angoisse me regagna d'un coup.

 _\- Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise tu sais._

 _\- Je sais, oui. Je te connais. De toute façon, tu n'es jamais à l'aise dans des soirées comme ça..._

Le serveur nous demanda si on souhaitait un apéritif, et après avoir commandé un kir, il nous laissa.

 _\- Tu as des sujets de discussion en tête ce soir?_

 _\- Non_ , répondis-je en croisant les bras. _Je savais que tu me démasquerais._

 _\- Est-ce que tes autres conquêtes t'ont démasqué?_

 _\- De qui parles-tu?_ Dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

 _\- Et bien, des autres gars avec qui tu es sortie._

 _\- Tu as envie de parler de ça? Je te rappelle qu'à notre tout premier rencard, tu m'as foutu dans la tronche qu'il ne fallait pas parlé des ex!_

Il rit en secouant la tête.

 _\- Parfait, pas de discussion sur les ex alors._

 _\- De toute manière, je n'ai fait aucun restaurant avec eux._

 _\- Ah._

 _\- Est-ce que tu as d'autres sujets sous le coude toi?_

Il se pencha au-dessus de la table et chuchota.

 _\- J'en ai des tas._

 _\- Comme quoi?_

Et ainsi, nous partîmes sur un sujet qui en engagea d'autres, puis encore d'autres, pendant tout le repas. Je retrouvais le Owen qui m'avait fait craqué dès les premiers jours. Le Owen drôle, attentif et à l'écoute.

 _\- Et tu as tissé le plus de lien avec qui dans Hamilton?_

 _\- Je sais que je peux compter sur Nathan, Jackson, aussi. Meredith, Jason... puis pas mal du staff. Mais je ne sais pas comment ça se passera après tu vois._

 _\- Tu penses que vous perdrez contact?_

 _\- Ca risque d'être compliqué non? On va tous prendre des chemins différents, on risque d'avoir des emplois du temps chargés et vraiment pas accordés..._

 _\- Evidemment vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous voir autant que là, mais se faire un repas de temps en temps, même s'il en manque un ou deux, il n'y a aucune raison._

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne sois pas venue voir quand même!_

 _\- J'avais trop peur de te croiser... et te voir sur scène pendant 2H je ne sais pas comment je l'aurais supporté._

 _\- Et bien tu as intérêt de venir quand ça reprendra!_

 _\- Promis._

 _\- Ta main..._ murmura-t-il en tendant la sienne, paume vers le ciel.

Je bus une gorgée de vin sans le quitter des yeux et posai ma main dans la sienne. Il rabattit ses doigts fermement et me caressa le dos de la main avec son pouce.

 _\- Tu penses qu'on aurait eu des garçons ou des filles?_

 _\- Oh. Et bien je ne sais pas, j'évite d'y penser._

 _\- Tu seras une maman merveilleuse Amelia_

 _\- Qui te dis que je le serai un jour?_

 _\- Parce que tu veux des enfants, moi aussi, et qu'on maîtrise très bien la pratique_.

Je pouffai de rire.

 _\- Tu m'as l'air très sûr de toi_

 _\- Pas de moi, de nous._

 _\- Je pense qu'après ce dîner, je vais te demander de laisser passer quelques jours. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et de me poser les bonnes questions._

 _\- Très bien, je te laisserai tranquille._

Je lui souris et ôtai ma main de la sienne.

 _\- Tu sais, plusieurs fois j'ai voulu t'appeler pour tout te dire. Je voulais même t'appeler pour parler, juste parler des heures en fait. Savoir ce que tu faisais, où tu étais, t'écouter râler à cause du froid, t'entendre rire... des choses naturelles, comme ça. Mais le pire moment, c'est quand tu as perdu ton frère. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois dans la journée où j'ai composé ton numéro_ , révéla-t-il en secouant la tête.

 _\- J'espérais que tu étais au courant, et que tu allais m'appeler._

 _\- Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait. Ça faisait six mois qu'on était séparés, je trouvais ça à la fois trop récent, et trop ancien, et comme toutes les autres fois, j'avais peur de ta réaction._

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi, mais c'est vrai que ce jour là, si j'avais besoin des bras de quelqu'un c'était bien les tiens._

 _\- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir appelé. Tu te sens mieux maintenant?_

 _\- Je positive en disant que je n'ai plus personne de ma famille, donc que je n'ai plus de décès à affronter. Mais il me manque. C'était la seule personne qui me rattachait à mes parents, et surtout qui pouvait me raconter des histoires sur quand j'étais petite. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir un grand frère exceptionnel qui a écrit des pages et des pages dans un cahier sur tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de nos parents et de tous nos moments. C'est la plus belle chose qu'il a pu faire pour moi, et maintenant je sais qu'il est heureuse là où il est, d'avoir retrouvé nos parents._

Il acquiesça sans un mot, et un bâillement m'échappa.

 _\- Tu es fatiguée?_

 _\- Un peu._

 _\- Je te ramène._

 _\- Tu as dit quoi à Cristina pour ce soir?_

 _\- Elle est au Mexique._

 _\- Facile alors..._

 _\- Pas si facile que ça, non, je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'on fasse une pause._

 _\- Quoi? Déjà?!_

 _\- Ca sert à quoi d'attendre..._

 _\- Mais enfin Owen, vas y avec du tact, elle va se douter de quelque chose. Tu lui demandes une pause le jour où tu lui dis que c'est moi ta productrice enfin!_

 _\- Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. On s'est engueulé pendant qu'elle faisait sa valise, je lui ai dit que cette semaine où on allait être éloignés pouvait nous servir pour réfléchir à nous deux. Elle a dit que c'était une bonne idée._

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- Elle ne sait juste pas que mon choix est fait._

Son regard se fit plus intense et je me sentis rougir. Il me sourit légèrement et on se leva après qu'il ait payé l'addition. La route du retour se fit calmement. J'étais déjà plongée dans mes pensées, à savoir quelle serait notre issue, à nous.

 _\- Je peux quand même t'envoyer quelques messages?_

 _\- Oui O'._

 _\- Je suis persuadé qu'on peut être de nouveau heureux Amelia..._

 _\- Pour peu que tu me quittes encore._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça, j'en serais incapable._

 _\- Tu l'as déjà fait une fois_

 _\- Et tu sais pourquoi! Mon amour pour toi n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, au contraire_ , dit-il en secouant la tête. _C'est par amour pour toi que j'ai fait ça, alors certes ça n'excuse pas tout et c'était maladroit mais ne t'imagines pas une seule seconde que je ne t'aimais plus parce que c'est tout le contraire._

Je ne répondis pas et on arriva chez moi. Il coupa le moteur et défit sa ceinture.

 _\- Tu vas me raccompagner à la porte?_

 _\- C'est comme ça que ça se passe non?_ Répondit-il avec un sourire.

 _\- C'est caduc tu ne crois pas? Tu as passé la porte de chez moi plusieurs fois._

 _\- Pas après un rendez-vous galant._

 _\- Je suis fatiguée._

 _\- Je te raccompagne seulement._

On descendit de la voiture et on grimpa en silence. Une fois sur le palier, je fus mal à l'aise. Il était près de moi et même si j'avais vraiment envie de l'embrasser, je voulais prendre mon temps.

 _\- Merci pour ce soir_

 _\- Merci à toi. Tu me tiens au courant... et puis si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver._

 _\- Oui,_ dis-je.

Il ne s'éloigna pas et reprenant le pas sur ce jeu de séduction qui s'était installé, j'approchai lentement mon visage du sien avant de bifurquer sur sa joue pour l'embrasser et de rentrer en quatrième vitesse dans l'appartement. En dix secondes, je reçu un SMS.

 _« Tu m'as eu, tu joues bien, tu continues de me rendre dingue. Bonne nuit chou. »_

Je souris et partis me coucher très vite en espérant secrètement qu'il y aurait d'autres rendez-vous comme celui-là.


	45. Chapitre 45

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci pour les reviews! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 45

Le lendemain, à 12h00, Andrew déboula dans mon bureau.

 _\- On va manger?_

 _\- Midi pile,_ dis-je en riant, _tu n'es pas croyable!_

 _\- Trop faim_ , répondit-il en riant.

 _\- Ok, on y va!_

Je me levai, pris mon manteau quand Stephanie arriva.

 _\- Amelia, on a livré ça pour vous._

Elle me tendit un énorme bouquet de fleurs, un mélange de tulipes roses, jaunes et oranges. Je la remerciai et Andrew me dévisagea en souriant.

Un prétendant? Elles sont magnifiques.

Je lui souris en retour en attrapant la petite carte. Evidemment, elles venaient d'Owen.

 _« Pour que tu penses à moi, même si tu déjeunes avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai hâte de pouvoir te retrouver... ce soir?_

 _O' »_

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être possessif!

 _\- Tu vas me raconter?_

 _\- Il va bien falloir_ , dis-je en soupirant, _allez on va manger._

Je remplaçai l'ancien bouquet de fleurs par le nouveau, sur mon bureau, et on partit pour une brasserie. On commanda le menu du midi rapidement puis je me lançai.

 _\- Les fleurs sont d'Owen._

 _\- Owen ?_

 _\- Owen Hunt._

 _\- Oh!_

 _\- En fait, on se connait depuis un peu moins de dix ans... on a... on a eu une histoire ensemble il y a quelques années._

 _\- Quel genre d'histoire?_

 _\- Le genre de premier amour qui reste marqué à vie._

 _\- Wow, alors ça Amelia je ne m'y attendais pas..._

 _\- On s'aime encore._

 _\- Sérieusement? Ca fait combien de temps que vous vous êtes séparés?_

 _\- 6 ans, à peu près_

 _\- C'est dingue!_

 _\- On a vraiment vécu quelque chose de très fort et ni lui, ni moi, on a réussi à tourner la page. A la différence que lui, il a eu d'autres histoires après moi_

 _\- Toi rien?_

 _\- Rien de sérieux, non._

 _\- Et aujourd'hui vous en êtes où? Si vous vous aimez encore, rien ne vous empêche de retenter le coup, si?_

 _\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça... j'ai fait une fausse couche et j'ai avorté, il m'a laissé seule en France, même s'il pensait avoir de bonnes raisons de le faire. J'ai souffert pendant très longtemps, on avait une relation très fusionnelle tous les deux et j'ai peur qu'on ne retrouve pas ça. J'ai vraiment peur qu'il me refasse souffrir alors je me prive..._

 _\- Je ne suis pas au courant de toute votre histoire alors ne prend pas ce que je vais te dire pour un jugement d'accord?_

J'acquiesçai, toute ouïe.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas passer à côté de ta vie Amelia. Le problème c'est que tu te fermes à une histoire d'amour que ce soit avec lui ou pas. Tu n'as pas eu de relation sérieuse, ce qui montre que tu ne penses pas pouvoir tomber aussi amoureuse que tu l'étais et tu ne veux pas non plus retenter avec lui par peur de souffrir. Il y a un moment où tu vas devoir te jeter à l'eau. Maintenant il faut que tu choisisses si tu préfères souffrir à 70 ans d'avoir été concentrée uniquement sur ton boulot, ou si tu préfères morfler si jamais ça ne refonctionne pas entre vous deux. Je pense honnêtement qu'il vaut mieux souffrir d'un chagrin d'amour, que de regrets._

 _\- Tu vises juste Andrew... c'est exactement mes questions. Le problème c'est que quand je suis avec lui, j'oublie tout le reste. Hier il m'a invité au restaurant et j'avais vraiment l'impression de le retrouver comme avant... mais quand je m'éloigne j'ai tout un flot de questions qui débarque comme ça._

 _\- Je serais à ta place, j'écouterais mon cœur._

J'acquiesçai.

 _\- Merci, je lui dirai que tu es de son côté_

 _\- Pourquoi ça?_ Répondit-il en riant

 _\- Il croit que tu as des vues sur moi... tu crois que c'est pour quoi qu'il est venu à l'heure du déjeuner mardi?! Et les fleurs au même moment?_

Il pouffa de rire en secouant la tête.

 _\- A choisir entre vous deux, ce serait plus sur lui que j'aurais des vues!_

 _\- Hey! Pas touche_! Rétorquai-je en souriant

 _\- Tu vas le faire mariner, je me trompe?_

 _\- Il le mérite, non?_ Dis-je en haussant les épaules

 _\- C'est une perte de temps!_

 _\- Non, ça me permet de voir ce que j'ai vraiment envie... Et puis ce serait beaucoup trop facile de passer l'éponge du jour au lendemain, de sauter les étapes des restaurants, des petits papillons dans le ventre au premier baiser..._

 _\- C'est mignon! Quelle est la prochaine étape alors?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, j'attends qu'il me surprenne!_

 _\- J'ai hâte qu'il le fasse pour connaître la suite!_

Je levai les yeux au ciel et on commença à manger en changeant de sujet.

Lorsque je revins dans mon bureau, je relu une fois la carte avant de prendre mon téléphone pour envoyer un SMS au beau brun.

 _« Merci pour les fleurs, elles sont magnifiques... et sache qu'Andrew est bien gay. »_

Il me répondit dans la minute qui suivit.

 _« Tu ferais virer de bord n'importe qui chou. »_

Je pouffai de rire.

 _« Pas lui, je t'assure! »_

Il me renvoya un message, un peu plus long cette fois.

 _« Je sais que je dois te laisser souffler, réfléchir et compagnie... mais je t'en prie, laisse moi te voir ce soir. J'ai préparé quelque chose et tout seul, ce sera pas top. Et puis tu me manques déjà. »_

J'hésitais quelques minutes, quand il m'appela.

 _\- Allo?_

 _\- Amelia... Ne réfléchis pas trop..._

 _\- J'essaie._

 _\- Chou, je t'en prie, est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ce soir?_

 _\- Ah oui, chez moi?_

 _\- Je ne te toucherai pas sans que tu me supplies_ , dit-il en riant.

 _\- Je suis fatiguée O'._

 _\- Je partirai tôt, et si tu veux on fait soirée pyjama, tu peux mettre un jogg je m'en fous. C'est moi qui amène à manger, tu n'auras rien à faire du tout!_

 _\- Bon_ , soupirai-je, _je n'ai pas trop le choix..._

 _\- Tu l'as. Tu n'as qu'à me dire non._

 _\- Viens pour 19H ok?_

 _\- Je serai là, bisous chou._

Je répondis, sans contrôler le sourire dans ma voix et on raccrocha.

Il arriva à l'heure et je l'accueillis comme prévu avec mon jogging gris et un petit top qui s'arrêtait au nombril, prête pour aller me coucher ou presque. Je le découvris derrière la porte, surchargé. Il entra et fonça vers la grande table.

 _\- Tu déménages?!_

 _\- Si tu me le proposes, oui._

 _\- Owen..._

 _\- Je rigole!_

Une fois débarrassé il vint embrasser mon front.

 _\- Coucou._

 _\- Salut..._

Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Avant de m'y perdre, je m'écartai pour aller vers la table.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu as amené?_

 _\- Mon ordinateur_

 _\- Ah?_ Dis-je en haussant les sourcils

 _\- Tu veux bien me laisser 5 minutes ton salon pour que je prépare tout?_

Je ris doucement et partis vers ma chambre en me demandant ce qu'il manigançait. J'en profitai pour me démaquiller et je fis une queue de cheval basse avant d'ôter mes bijoux. J'ouvris la porte et demandai si je pouvais venir.

 _\- Oui!_

J'arrivai dans le salon et la table basse était recouverte d'un plateau de charcuteries, de fromages et il avait amené trois baguettes. Son ordinateur était allumé au bout et il avait placé deux coussins par terre. Pour bien faire les choses, il avait positionné trois petites bougies et avait laissé allumé que deux petites lampes de mon salon. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

 _\- Mon dieu Owen..._

 _\- Je crois que je rêvais de recommencer ça._

 _\- Je suis en train de refaire un saut dans le passé là._

 _\- C'est un peu le but._

Prise dans un tourbillon de souvenirs, je sentis mes yeux qui picotaient. Je me forçais de retenir mes larmes. C'était un peu notre rituel. Tout était parti de la soirée de son anniversaire où j'avais tenu à faire les choses bien, avec un beau dîner aux chandelles. Dès le matin, j'avais eu des problèmes et la journée avait été désastreuse jusqu'à ce que ma robe craque au moment où je l'enfilais, et où mes deux paires de bas s'étaient filées à peine sorties de la boîte. Owen, qui n'était au courant de rien, m'avait retrouvée en larmes sur le lit. Il m'avait écouté pendant dix minutes me plaindre de la journée merdique que j'avais vécu, du gâteau au chocolat calciné et du four qui avait lâché avant de parler de ma tenue. "On s'en fout de ça, on est ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte" m'avait-il répondu. Puis on avait opté pour des raviolis, justement, mais la coupure de courant avait été le clou du spectacle, nous empêchant de faire quoique ce soit. On avait donc fini par s'organiser un plateau de charcuterie et de fromages, assis par terre, devant une bonne comédie sur son ordinateur. Au final, on s'était fait d'autres soirées comme celle-là, sans coupure de courant.

Il me sortit de mes pensées en tirant sur mon bras pour me serrer dans ses bras.

 _\- C'était sur ce genre de soirées où je me disais que nous deux c'était spécial. On restait des heures à parler alors qu'on vivait ensemble... on trouvait toujours des choses à se dire._

J'acquiesçai et on partit s'asseoir autour de la table. Il me tendit une baguette de pain et on entama notre repas.

 _\- Alors comme ça, ton collègue t'a tout avoué?_

 _\- J'ai déjeuné avec lui, c'était très intéressant..._ répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

 _\- Ah?_

 _\- Je lui ai parlé de toi._

Owen haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris.

 _\- Il était là quand j'ai eu les fleurs._

 _\- Je vois_

 _\- Je lui ai dit que tu étais possessif._

 _\- Je le serai moins quand tu seras avec moi. Pour l'instant je me méfie de tout le monde qui t'entoure._

Je secouai la tête et lui tendis une tartine de rillettes. Il croqua dedans sans me quitter des yeux.

 _\- Il m'a dit qu'entre toi et moi, ce serait plus de toi qu'il serait intéressé..._

Owen pouffa de rire.

 _\- Ce qui m'intéresse le plus là-dedans, c'est de savoir ce que toi tu as répondu._

Je plissai les yeux et il attendit que je réponde en souriant. Je m'occupai en coupant du pain, tout en répondant.

 _\- Je lui ai dit "Pas touche"._

 _\- Et c'est moi le possessif?_ Rétorqua-t-il en riant.

 _\- Tu as déjà une copine, puis y'a moi comme un électron libre autour de toi, on va pas rajouter en plus quelqu'un d'autre, si? Trop de concurrence._

Il se pencha pour embrasser doucement ma joue.

 _\- Tu n'as aucune concurrence chou, et tu le sais._

Il se recula avant de poursuivre.

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu en joues d'ailleurs!_

 _\- Je ne joue pas!_

 _\- Bien sûr que si! On en parle d'hier soir?_

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Arrête, tu as esquivé mes lèvres à la dernière seconde Amelia. Ça m'a rendu dingue,_ chuchota-t-il.

 _\- Ce n'était pas pour jouer. Tu sais que je ne ferai rien tant que tu es en couple._

Ma phrase lui tira un bref soupir.

 _\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais célibataire depuis des lustres. Déjà, si j'avais été au courant que tu étais restée l'an dernier, on n'en serait pas là. Et puis si j'étais un connard, je me serais séparé de Cristina de suite. C'est normal que ça prenne un peu de temps._

 _\- Je ne te le reproche pas! Je comprends tout à fait que tu y ailles doucement, mais ne t'attends pas à quelque chose de ma part._

 _\- Bien._

On se dévisagea dix secondes avant de sourire. On se rendait compte que la passion qui nous animait était encore bien présente en sentant la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Je ne cédai rien.

 _\- Tu veux me faire poireauter._

 _\- Tu cherches la dispute pour faire exploser la tension qu'il y a là_ , répondis-je en agitant mes mains pour désigner l'air.

Je me levai pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau, et il m'imita.

 _\- Et en plus tu fuis!_

 _\- N'importe quoi, je vais chercher de l'eau!_

 _\- Peut-être sauf que tu ne réponds à rien. Tu me laisses dans l'attente mais je ne suis pas un chien Amelia!_

 _\- Tu as vraiment envie qu'on s'engueule_ , soupirai-je. _Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir. Pour te répondre, tu n'es pas un chien non, même si tu me suis partout depuis vingt secondes. Et je ne t'ai rien demandé, au contraire, je t'avais demandé de me laisser tranquille et c'est toi qui m'a appelé, non?_

Je me retournai en croisant les bras et il plissa les yeux.

 _\- Ce n'est pas gentil de me dire ça._

 _\- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux Owen?_ M'énervai-je. _Tu crois que je peux passer l'éponge en un restaurant? Qu'il suffit de deux soirées pour que j'oublie tout? Non, désolée mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe. Alors peut-être que je fuis tes questions, un peu, mais tu es là non? A ce que je sache tu m'as laissé l'opportunité de dire non ce midi, et je t'ai dit de venir! Alors arrête de vouloir tout, tout de suite. Je ne joue pas avec toi, j'essaie simplement de savoir ce que je veux, et je prendrai le temps qu'il faudra!_

Un grondement s'échappa de sa gorge et il me tira dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre lui et on arrêta de se chamailler pendant de longues minutes, restant comme ça.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Aide moi... je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te récupérer, tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens, j'ai l'impression que toute ma vie se décide en fonction de ce que je fais avec toi._

 _\- Reste toi._

 _\- Je suis moi, mais ça ne suffit pas._

 _\- Bien sûr que si._

 _\- Là, si j'étais officiellement séparé de Cristina, on en serait où?_

 _\- Au même moment qu'aujourd'hui Owen, je ne peux pas me jeter dans le vide, je ne suis pas prête._

 _\- Je ne te mets pas la pression... mais dis moi ce que tu veux, au moins donne moi des pistes._

 _\- Tu te débrouilles très bien, crois moi. J'aime toujours autant passer du temps avec toi... j'ai juste pas envie de brûler les étapes._

 _\- D'accord... viens on va manger._

Je me tournai pour attraper la bouteille et deux verres.

 _\- Bats toi pour moi Owen, c'est tout ce que je veux. J'ai besoin de voir que c'est moi que tu veux et que ce n'est pas une passade nostalgique._

Il ne répondit pas et on retourna dans le salon, laissant les doutes et les questions dans la cuisine. Rapidement, on se mit un film comique pour détendre l'atmosphère et je finis à moitié sur ses genoux, la tête posée sur son épaule. A la fin, voyant qu'il était déjà 22H30, il remballa tout pour me laisser aller dormir. Dans l'entrée, il me serra dans ses bras et je n'en bougeai pas pendant une dizaine de minutes.

 _\- Tu es la seule Amelia, je te le jure._

 _\- J'aurais été la seule, tu n'aurais pas refait ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre,_ murmurai-je.

 _\- Donc c'est ça qui te gêne? Le fait que j'ai pu être avec une autre que toi?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Tu sais que c'est minime à côté de nous deux pourtant._

 _\- Je sais, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu as eu des sentiments pour elle, que tu as vécu avec elle, que tu l'as présentée à ta famille..._

Il soupira dans mes cheveux.

 _\- Je ne peux rien changer à ça chou, c'est fait et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Les choses seraient bien différentes aujourd'hui si je pouvais changer quelques choix de ma vie, crois moi._

 _\- J'ai besoin de temps, je te l'ai dit... et à la fois, je n'ai même pas envie que tu franchisses la porte parce que je ne me sens bien que dans tes bras._

 _\- Ta maison..._

 _\- Oui. Ma maison._

Je le sentis sourire contre ma tempe. Je reculai mon visage pour le regarder et ses yeux s'abaissèrent à mes lèvres avec envie.

 _\- Non_

 _\- C'est dur._

 _\- Vas t'en alors_

 _\- Tu serais incapable de refuser ça veut dire..._

Il approcha son visage et je me dotai d'une force immense pour poser la main sur sa bouche avant qu'elle n'atteigne la mienne.

 _\- Bonne nuit._

J'embrassai sa joue et le contournai pour partir dans ma chambre. Rapidement j'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer et je pris une grande bouffée d'air. Depuis quand je retenais ma respiration?


	46. Chapitre 46

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je voulais m'excuser pour ne pas avoir posté pendant deux semaines mais j'ai été vraiment occupée... Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 46

24 heures sans nouvelles, à croire que mon souhait de rester seule avait été entendu. J'ai profité de cette soirée pluvieuse pour réfléchir à tout ça, faire le point. J'étais persuadée que j'allais flancher, qu'on allait finir par se remettre ensemble. J'étais peut-être folle de penser que tout allait redevenir comme avant. Je n'avais juste pas envie de regretter dans quelques années de ne rien avoir essayé pour nous sauver lui et moi. Ça allait sans doute prendre un peu de temps pour qu'on retrouve notre complicité, pour que ma confiance revienne à 100% et pour que je nous considère comme un vrai couple mais j'avais hâte. Il faudra qu'on soit patient, c'est tout. Ceci dit, je refuse de lui dire tant qu'il n'est pas séparé de Cristina. Je ne veux aucune entrave à notre relation alors j'attendrai qu'il soit libre de tout.

Je partis me coucher tôt, fatiguée de toutes ces réflexions. Malheureusement, j'entendis sonner et cela me tira du sommeil. 23H30. Sérieusement, ça a intérêt d'être urgent sinon je décapite la personne. Je ne fus pas étonnée de découvrir Owen derrière la porte. Je soupirai, encore à moitié plongée dans le sommeil. Il pencha un peu la tête et sourit avant de passer une main sur ma joue puis de dévier pour ramener une mèche derrière mon oreille.

 _\- Owen..._

 _\- J'avais oublié comme tu étais belle au réveil_ , me dit-il attendri.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?_

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que tu dormais._

 _\- Si._

Il entra et me serra dans ses bras. Je me mis à hurler, frigorifiée.

 _\- Lâche moi! Tu es trempé!_

 _\- Ah oui_ , ria-il en se reculant.

Je croisai les bras et étouffai un bâillement.

 _\- J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part._

 _\- Hein? Maintenant? Il est presque minuit! Tu es tombé sur la tête?!_

 _\- S'il te plait... Enfile un pull, des chaussures et viens avec moi..._

 _\- Pourquoi faire?! Je t'ai dit où j'en étais! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir encore..._ mentis-je.

 _\- Peu importe!_

 _\- Mais il pleut des cordes!_ Criai-je.

Puis je compris.

 _\- Oh. La pluie._ Dis-je.

Un sourire tendre fendit son visage.

 _\- Tu veux bien ?_

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage, repensant à cette fameuse nuit.

 **FLASHBACK.**

J'étais emmitouflée dans un plaid, devant la télé, à attendre qu'Owen rentre du bar. Il arriva à minuit, dégoulinant de partout à cause de la petite tempête dehors.

 _\- Toi qui as refusé qu'on prenne un petit toutou... c'est gentil de vouloir sentir le chien mouillé pour combler le vide._

 _\- Très drôle!_ Railla-t-il.

Il s'approcha de moi et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

 _\- J'ai oublié de t'acheter des croquettes._

 _\- Dommage parce que je meurs de faim._

Il décala sa bouche pour mordiller mon cou.

 _\- Du calme,_ le repoussai-je, _pas avant de t'être séché, tes cheveux gouttent c'est atroce!_

Il secoua la tête ce qui me fit crier.

 _\- Arrête ça! Je n'ai pas envie d'être mouillée!_

 _\- Moi si,_ dit-il l'air coquin.

Il m'attrapa et embarqua sa petite sacoche avant de nous traîner dehors.

 _\- Mais tu es fou?! C'est la tempête, je vais attraper la mort!_

 _\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas te foutre de moi et puis je ne suis pas le seul à devoir sentir le chien mouillé. Tu m'as bien dit ça non?_

 _\- Tu sens très bon mon chéri! On peut remonter?_

 _\- Non!_ Répondit-il en riant.

Une fois dehors, je hurlai en sentant la pluie s'abattre sur moi.

 _\- J'ai froid!_

Il me déposa face à lui et m'embrassa follement, jusqu'à ce qu'une bouffée de chaleur m'envahisse, contrastant avec le froid de la pluie. Il attrapa ma main et au lieu de m'entraîner dans l'immeuble, il me fit courir jusqu'à la voiture.

 _\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas un fantasme de voiture toi?_

 _\- Je... Oh bon sang Owen arrête de remettre ça sur le tapis!_

On grimpa dans la voiture et il sortit ma feuille de sa sacoche.

 _\- Tu te trimbales vraiment avec ma liste sur toi?!_

Il rit doucement.

 _\- Numéro 3 - Faire l'amour dans une voiture, entre parenthèses, même si c'est cliché!_ Récita-t-il

 _\- Tu devais déchirer cette feuille!_

 _\- Et puis quoi encore! Tu as perdu un pari, c'était le gage, je le garde!_

Il mit les clés sur le compteur et démarra.

 _\- On va où?!_

 _\- Tu veux en plus que ce soit dans un lieu de passage?_

Je secouai la tête et le laissai rouler en me retenant de rire. Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse, et il la recouvrit de la sienne.

 _\- Ca a été aujourd'hui mon ange?_

 _\- J'ai passé trois heures à bosser à la bibliothèque. J'ai déjà la boule au ventre alors que les exams sont dans 3 semaines._

 _\- Tout ira bien, j'ai confiance en toi._

 _\- J'espère... et toi ça s'est bien passé?_

 _\- Oui, il n'y a pas eu grand monde vu le temps de merde!_

 _\- Tu m'étonnes! On rentre?_

Il me dévisagea avec un sourire coquin qui me fit comprendre que non, il avait bien envie d'aller au bout de son plan.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Je repris mes esprits pour répondre à sa question.

 _\- Owen, il ne se passera rien._

 _\- Je sais. Et même si cette nuit là a été exceptionnelle, je repense juste au fait qu'on ait parlé des heures à l'arrière de la voiture en écoutant la pluie raisonner sur le toit. C'est juste pour ça et pour pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras que j'aimerais qu'on parte._

Owen avait toujours été comme ça avec moi, à me surprendre, à être attentionné et à me mettre sur un piédestal constamment. Il était complètement différent d'avec le coureur de jupons de la SSB, et se montrait comme le parfait romantique alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il était tout l'inverse.

 _\- Tu me laisses mettre un pull?_

Il acquiesça avec un sourire de gamin et je partis dans ma chambre mettre un gros sweat noir, une paire de chaussettes avant de mettre mes bottes fourrées.

 _\- J'embauche à 9H demain._

 _\- Tu auras tout le temps de te doucher, de te préparer pour être à l'heure au bureau, je te le promets._

 _\- D'accord._

Son sourire s'élargit et une fois dans la rue, il m'attrapa la main pour courir jusqu'à la rue perpendiculaire où il était garé. Pile le temps d'être véritablement trempée. Je lâchai un juron et je l'entendis pouffer de rire puis on s'engouffra rapidement dans la voiture.

 _\- On aurait été tout aussi bien sur mon canapé, au chaud avec du thé_

 _\- Où est passée ton âme d'aventurière romantique?_

 _\- Ca fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas été provoquée..._

 _\- Et bien ça risque de changer!_

Il démarra et commença à rouler dans le silence.

 _\- Regarde dans la boîte à gant, il y a un agenda._

Je le questionnai du regard et il rit doucement. Je fouillai et tombai sur la fameuse liste.

 _\- Oh mon dieu,_ dis-je en riant. _Ce pari va me suivre toute ma vie ou quoi?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas cru que j'allais jeter ça quand même_

 _\- Bien sûr que si! Et le pire c'est que tu as rayé ce qu'on a déjà fait!_

 _\- Tu peux rayer ce que tu as fait depuis!_

Je levai les yeux au ciel et remis la feuille dans l'agenda.

 _\- Tu sais où tu vas?_

 _\- A peu près!_

Je regardai par la fenêtre pour voir où nous étions quand il soupira.

 _\- Est-ce que pendant les prochaines heures, on peut oublier ce qui s'est passé, ou ce qui se passe entre nous. Toutes les failles qu'on a, juste pour qu'on parle librement, sans se prendre la tête avec des "si"?_

 _\- O'... Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Tu as des soucis?_

 _\- Tu es mon seul souci en ce moment chou, donc non pas spécialement mais j'ai vraiment envie qu'on puisse se raconter nos vies, nos journées, nos histoires comme avant. J'aimerais qu'on rattrape les années qu'on a loupé, même si ça va être compliqué._

J'acquiesçai au moment où il se garait sur un petit chemin de terre entouré de champs. Il éteignit le moteur et le bruit assourdissant de la pluie me fit sourire.

 _\- A 3?_

J'acquiesçai et lorsqu'il dit "3" il sortit de la voiture pour passer à l'arrière. Je le laissai faire et enjambai mon siège pour ne pas avoir à me mouiller. Il entra et pouffa de rire.

 _\- Bah voyons! Lâcheuse!_

Je ris et me blottis contre la portière alors qu'il me tendait un plaid.

 _\- Tu fais bien les choses..._

 _\- On va éviter de mourir de froid...!_

Je lui souris pendant qu'il s'installait de la même manière en face de moi.

 _\- De quoi veux-tu parler?_

 _\- De plein de choses, on n'aura jamais assez de temps._

 _\- A moi de te proposer quelque chose..._

Il haussa les sourcils, à l'écoute.

 _\- Ce qui se dit dans cette voiture, reste dans cette voiture. On jure de dire la vérité, rien que la vérité et on n'a droit qu'à 2 jokers._

 _\- Accepté!_

On pouffa de rire. Il me fit un sourire timide, se pencha et me tendit un paquet de cookies.

 _\- Trop bien!_ Dis-je en me servant.

A toi l'honneur pour les questions.

\- _Est-ce qu'il n'y a eu que Cristina, où d'autres?_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent furtivement.

 _\- Tu commences fort..._

 _\- Autant aller dans les sujets qu'on n'abordera pas tous les jours._

 _\- Ok... En sérieux, il y a eu Cristina et avant, j'ai été avec une fille qui s'appelle Rose, huit mois.  
_

Je serrai les dents et ça ne lui échappa pas.

 _\- Tu m'as demandé la vérité._

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire à entendre entre savoir que tu en as eu deux, ou le "en sérieux" du début de ta phrase._

 _\- C'est fait et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, maintenant je veux savoir pour toi._

 _\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai eu personne._

 _\- De sérieux, oui, mais tu as eu des aventures._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Combien?_

 _\- Oh,_ répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils, _je n'ai pas vraiment compté mais moins de 10._

 _\- Moins de dix fois?_ Dit-il surpris.

 _\- Non, moins de dix personnes différentes_.

Il soupira à son tour.

 _\- C'est peut-être une mauvaise idée tu ne crois pas?_

 _\- Non, c'est le genre de sujet qu'il faut aborder et classer pour que ça ne nous suive pas après._

 _\- Raconte moi comment se sont passées les auditions pour Hamilton.  
_

Il me sourit et ainsi, on se raconta tous les moments clés des six dernières années, entre confessions personnelles ou professionnelles. Après de nombreuses questions...

 _\- Quels fantasmes je dois rayer sur la liste?_

 _\- Joker!_ Dis-je en riant

 _\- Non, non, non! Pas d'accord!_

 _\- Depuis quand on peut contester les joker?_

 _\- Depuis ce soir, allez!_

 _\- Je n'en ai réalisé aucun O'..._ lâchai-je en souriant.

 _\- C'est vraiment la réponse que je rêvais d'entendre. Et tu veux bien compléter la liste si tu as des idées?  
_

Je haussai les sourcils en souriant et il attrapa rapidement la liste et un stylo avant de me les tendre.

 _\- Je la complète uniquement si tu en fais une à ton tour,_ annonçai-je. _  
_

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais s'arrêta avant de rire.

 _\- Très bien! Mais on ne relit pas ces feuilles jusqu'à ce qu'on soit ensemble._

 _\- Tu crois que ça arrivera?_

 _\- Je ne crois pas, je le sais.  
_

Je lui souris et on prit cinq minutes pour écrire ou réécrire nos fantasmes. On rangea les deux feuilles dans l'agenda et il le mit dans la boîte à gants.

 _\- Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas les lire?_

 _\- Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferai pas.  
_

C'était vrai. Je bâillai discrètement.

 _\- Je suis crevée..._

 _\- Je mets le réveil à 6H30? A 7H30 maximum tu seras chez toi._

 _\- Parfait._

Il ferma la voiture à clé, même s'il n'y avait aucun passage ici.

 _\- Je peux dormir contre toi ce soir?  
_

Il ouvrit directement les bras et je me faufilai contre lui. Aussitôt, il me serra fort contre lui en plongeant son nez dans mes cheveux. Je savais que j'allais bien dormir, comme avant.

 _\- Je peux te poser une dernière question?_

 _\- Hmm?_

 _\- En fait, non, j'en ai deux.  
_

Je souris en attendant.

 _\- Est-ce que tu as déjà un peu réfléchi à nous deux?  
_

J'acquiesçai, honnête. J'attendais la seconde question, les yeux clos, luttant contre le sommeil, mais elle ne venait pas.

 _\- Tu ne me poses pas la deuxième?_

 _\- Tu vas utiliser un joker._

 _\- Ah. Et tu préfères ne pas tenter..._

 _\- Tu m'aimes encore?_

Je sentais son regard peser sur moi et grâce à la main que j'avais posée sur son cœur, je sentais qu'il cognait fort. Puis j'acquiesçai, avant de m'endormir.


	47. Chapitre 47

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Merci pour les reviews qui me font à chaque fois plaisir :) Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 47

Dix jours ont passé, ce qui m'a permis de cogiter jour et nuit. Malgré tout, n'ayant aucune nouvelle de lui, je n'avais pas encore pris de décision définitive même si j'étais persuadée que j'allais céder le jour où il reviendrait. Je n'en avais pas parlé, même à Jo. J'avais bien trop peur de son jugement, et surtout de ce qu'Alex en dirait. On m'interrompit en frappant à la porte alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées face à une d'une nouvelle maquette reçue. Richard passa la porte.

 _\- Comment vas-tu Amelia ?_

 _\- Bien, merci, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?_

Il s'installa en face de moi et m'expliqua qu'il avait repéré un jeune artiste dans un bar parisien.

 _\- J'aimerais bien que tu ailles écouter un de ces soirs, voir si son talent peut être approfondi._

 _\- Oui bien sûr. Vous savez quand est-ce qu'il joue?_

Il allait commencer à répondre lorsqu'on toqua à ma porte avant d'entrer. Owen pinça les lèvres en voyant qu'il perturbait le petit entretien avec mon patron. Celui-ci, par contre, sourit largement.

 _\- Owen! Comment allez-vous?_

 _\- Très bien, je vais attendre dehors que vous ayez terminé._

 _\- Non, non, restez!  
_

Il se leva et partit vers la porte.

 _\- Je t'envoie un mail Amelia avec les détails.  
_

J'acquiesçai alors qu'Owen restait à l'entrée du bureau.

 _\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir... je n'ai pas trop le temps..._

Après avoir fermé la porte, il s'avança.

 _\- Excuse-moi, je ne serai pas long._

 _\- C'est pour du professionnel?_

 _\- Non_ , répondit-il après un temps d'arrêt.

 _\- Owen..._

Je croisai les bras, ne souhaitant pas parler ici. Son visage était fermé, et je n'arrivais pas à le déchiffrer. Ça ressemblait plus à une mauvaise qu'à une bonne nouvelle... et je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter ça au bureau. Et pour le coup, en cas de discussion, il valait mieux nous accorder un long moment que deux-trois phrases balancées ici. Dans tous les cas, se voir au travail pour régler des affaires personnelles, c'était hors de question pour moi.

 _\- Bon, on s'appelle alors._

Il se redirigeait vers la porte et avant de l'ouvrir il tourna la tête pour lâcher une bombe dans mon cœur.

 _\- Pour info, j'ai quitté Cristina._

Donc c'était fait. La dernière entrave à notre relation était réglée. Dans mon esprit tout se chamboulait, j'avais l'impression de tomber dans un tourbillon de bonheur et de doutes mélangés. Je réalisai qu'il avait ouvert la porte lorsque j'entendis le bruit qui émanaient des différents bureaux et je me précipitai vers lui pour le retenir par le bras. Il se retourna, gardant ce regard indéchiffrable.

 _\- Tu veux bien passer chez moi ce soir? On pourra discuter._

 _\- Oui, à quelle heure?_ Me demanda-t-il.

 _\- 19H?_

 _\- Je viendrai._

Il embrassa mon front, me rassurant un minimum et quitta mon bureau, laissant Andrew prendre le relai.

 _\- Est-ce que j'ai loupé un épisode? Dit-il en se laissant tomber sur un de mes fauteuils._

 _\- Il s'est séparé de sa copine._

 _\- Et donc...?_

 _\- Et donc rien._

 _\- Pardon?_ Hurla-t-il

 _\- On ne peut pas discuter de ça ici, on se voit ce soir._

 _\- Mais là, il t'a rien dit de plus? Toi tu n'as rien fait?_

 _\- Je lui ai simplement proposé de venir chez moi... il semblait complètement indifférent... ça me fait peur. Peut-être que je me suis monté la tête? Peut-être qu'il regrette déjà?_

 _\- Il ne serait pas venu te l'annoncer! Non, il doit surement attendre de voir comment toi tu prends la chose! Tu lui avais bien dit que tu prendrais ta décision quand il serait célibataire, non?_

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Alors à mon avis, ce que tu as pris pour de l'indifférence, c'est juste de la trouille!_

 _\- Peut-être..._

 _\- Ce soir ça va être la fête je sens_ , dit-il coquin _._

 _\- Qui sait_ , répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Eh, ne le fais pas mariner plus hein?_

 _\- Non... j'ai déjà trop attendu. Je n'ai plus envie perdre mon temps... notre temps._

 _\- Trop bien! J'ai hâte qu'on se voit demain! Tu prévois quoi pour la soirée?_

 _\- Oh... je ne sais pas, tu crois que je dois prévoir quelque chose?_

 _\- Bon sang Amelia! Pour un mec comme Owen, oui! Moi si j'avais une soirée chaude avec lui..._

 _\- Arrête!_

\- Je mis ma main devant les yeux pour m'empêcher d'avoir des images. Il éclata de rire.

 _\- Non sérieux, tu peux bien faire un petit truc sympa, déjà ça vous détendra!_

 _\- Comme quoi?_

 _\- Déjà fais toi toute jolie, mets une petite bouteille de vin blanc au frais deux ou trois bougies parfumées, un petit peu de musique et voilà, déjà ça créera une ambiance. Et en voyant ça, s'il ne te saute pas dessus... c'est que finalement il est gay._

 _\- Je vais prier qu'il me saute dessus pour te prouver que tu as tort!_

 _\- Oh si j'ai raison j'en serai ravi aussi!_

Je rugis et il leva les mains en riant.

 _\- Allez, oust, laisse moi bosser si je veux partir tôt!_

 _\- Oui madame!_

 _\- Et merci..._

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je me remis au travail en tachant de me concentrer comme je pouvais.

Je rentrai à 18H après être passée rapidement acheter une bouteille et des allumettes. Sous les conseils d'Andrew, je filai me doucher avant de me pointer devant ma commode. Je choisis de jolis sous-vêtements en dentelle d'un bleu nuit perçant, et j'enfilai par-dessus une chemise sans manche blanche, bien cintrée qui mettait avant la fine silhouette que j'avais depuis mon enfance. Je laissai les boutons du haut défaits, plongeant un peu mon décolleté et je mis un short noir sur mes bas chair. J'enfilai mes bottines à talons aiguilles et passai rapidement dans la salle de bain pour me mettre un coup de mascara et de baume à lèvres naturel. Je regroupai mes cheveux en un chignon bas, désordonné, et après un coup de parfum je regardai le résultat. Un peu classe sans être trop habillé, assez sexy sans être trop provoquant et un maquillage ultra léger pour que ça reste naturel. Pour que ça reste "moi". Malgré tout, j'avais la boule au ventre. Mon cœur battait à vive allure et j'appréhendais notre discussion. J'avais peur qu'en ces dix jours de silence, il se soit aperçu que finalement il voulait attendre... ou qu'on reste amis. Pour chasser mes doutes, je partis dans le salon mettre un peu de musique en fond, allumai les bougies comme Andrew m'avait dit et j'abaissai la lumière légèrement. Au moment où je fermai les volets, on toqua à la porte et je me sentis trembler comme une feuille.

 _\- Ce n'est pas le moment de trembler Amelia..._

Je soufflai un bon coup et ouvris la porte. Owen s'était lui aussi changé, ce qui me rassura un peu. Il avait mis un tee-shirt blanc, une veste noire par dessus et un jean foncé qui le rendait encore plus sexy que d'habitude. Ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, j'eus une bouffée de chaleur rien qu'en le détaillant.

 _\- Vu que tu rougis, je suppose que ce que tu vois te plait..._

Je me mordis la lèvre morte de honte et le fis entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

 _\- Tu es toute aussi belle... mais si je peux me permettre..._

Il s'approcha de moi alors que je haussai les sourcils. Est-ce que j'avais du mascara qui avait coulé? Non. Il défit un nouveau bouton de mon chemisier.

 _\- Il y en avait un de trop..._

Je lui souris et on avança vers le salon.

 _\- Ca va sinon?_

 _\- Oui et toi?_

 _\- Ouais._

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était nerveux. Owen nerveux, c''est quelque chose de rare, croyez moi, et ça ne fit qu'empirer mon état de stress.

 _\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait quinze ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu._

 _\- C'est vrai..._

 _\- Ca a été long._

Je me sentis rougir à nouveau, et je me précipitai dans la cuisine pour ne pas qu'il le remarque.

 _\- Tu veux boire quelque chose? J'ai du vin au frais._

 _\- C'est parfait._

Je nous servis deux verres et on s'installa directement dans le canapé.

 _\- Tu as passé une bonne journée? Je n'ai pas interrompu quelque chose de trop important avec ton patron?_

 _\- Non on avait terminé, il m'a juste donné les instructions par mail. J'ai un jeune artiste à aller voir dans un bar la semaine prochaine, c'est peut-être un bon talent qu'il voudrait que je prenne sous mon aile._

 _\- Parce que tu peux avoir plusieurs artistes à la fois?!_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr._

 _\- Je vais te prendre beaucoup de temps pourtant..._

 _\- Tu es jaloux?_ Dis-je en souriant.

 _\- Je ne te veux qu'à moi, c'est tout._

Il haussa les épaules et pencha son verre pour trinquer. Est-ce que sa phrase était uniquement professionnelle ou se répercutait-t' elle sur notre vie privée? Je penchai mon verre à mon tour, et ils se cognèrent dans un bruit sec. Après deux gorgées, il prit mon verre et déposa les deux sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers moi.

 _\- Il faut qu'on parle Amelia..._

Pourquoi il ne m'appelle plus "chou"? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi sérieux? Je repris mon verre.

 _\- Laisse moi boire avant alors s'il te plait._

 _\- Quoi? Tu as peur?_

 _\- Evidemment que j'ai peur!_

Il pouffa de rire et reprit son verre. On s'affala à moitié dans le canapé, et je remarquai que nous nous étions rapproché. Le silence était reposant, je laissai le vin brûler légèrement en descendant jusqu'à mon estomac. Alors qu'il était à la moitié de son verre, j'avais déjà terminé le mien. Je sentis son regard peser sur moi, à la fois tendre et rieur.

 _\- On va être raisonnable..._

Il reprit mon verre pour le poser sur la table avec le sien. Je pouffai de rire.

 _\- Oh je t'en prie, c'est toi qui dis ça!_

 _\- Oui mademoiselle, on ne picole pas en semaine._

 _\- Tu parles, vas pas me dire que tu t'interdis tes rhum-cocas hors week-end, ou même une bière je ne te crois pas._

 _\- Ah Amelia..._ dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son sourire était si beau, je fus hypnotisée par ses lèvres. Je remontai jusqu'à trouver ses yeux qui me regardaient intensément mais automatiquement, je fus irrésistiblement attirée par sa bouche. Je l'entendis soupirer brièvement, et il s'approcha de moi lentement, mesurant toute l'ampleur de son geste. Sa main se posa sur ma joue et l'espace d'un instant, il caressa mes lèvres du pouce, doucement. Ne sentant aucune résistance, il posa délicatement sa bouche sur la mienne, comme une caresse. J'avais l'impression de revivre mon premier baiser, j'eus comme un flashback. Je posai ma main fébrilement sur son bras et un gémissement sourd lui échappa alors que j'entrouvrais mes lèvres pour lui laisser libre possession de ma langue. Il prolongea un instant avant de se reculer sans pour autant lâcher mon visage.

 _\- Je voulais qu'on parle quand même avant de te foncer dessus._

 _\- On a toute la vie pour parler._

Je replongeai sur sa bouche mais je le sentis sourire.

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Donc ça veut dire que toi et moi..._

 _\- C'est réglé pour Cristina, c'est sûr?_

 _\- Oui chou, je lui ai dit la semaine dernière et elle est partie vivre chez un ami ce week-end._

 _\- Et tu t'es empressé de venir me trouver,_ dis-je en plissant les yeux.

 _\- Et encore, j'ai failli venir ici hier soir mais il était tard quand elle a terminé de déménager ses affaires._

 _\- C'est mignon._

 _\- Dis moi maintenant toi où tu en es..._

 _\- Chut..._

Je repris le baiser là où il s'était arrêté et me chargeai de pousser le plus loin possible en grimpant sur ses genoux. Il descendit vers mon cou et je me cambrai instinctivement vers lui pendant qu'il continuait sa traversée vers mon décolleté. Le verre de vin bu aussi vite m'ayant étourdi, je sentis la chaleur me gagner encore plus rapidement que d'habitude. Les mains d'Owen glissèrent sur ma taille puis sous ma chemise pour caresser mes hanches, puis mon ventre. Sans me contrôler, je m'agrippai à ses épaules, mes ongles se plantant dans sa chair.

 _\- Ma chambre..._ dis-je dans un souffle.

Owen me souleva sans cesser sa torture et je l'arrêtai dans le couloir pour lui indiquer la porte de droite. Aussitôt franchie, il m'allongea sur le matelas en s'attaquant aux derniers boutons de mon chemisier.

 _\- J'ai jamais eu autant envie de toi que maintenant..._

 _\- Je crois que j'ai jamais eu autant envie de ça de toute ma vie._

Tandis que je sentais sa barbe se frayer un chemin le long de mon ventre, son sourire ne m'échappa pas. Il m'aida à lui retirer son tee-shirt, sa veste étant déjà parterre. Malgré tout, je tremblais. D'excitation, d'envie et peut-être un peu d'angoisse... On s'est toujours tellement entendu là-dessus, nos corps ont toujours été en fusion exceptionnelle. J'avais un peu peur de ne pas le retrouver. D'autant plus que ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais rien fait... Il remonta et souffla légèrement derrière mon oreille.

 _\- A quoi tu penses?_

 _\- Et si on avait tout perdu de notre relation, même ça..._

 _\- Laisse moi te prouver le contraire._

Il retira en un coup de main mon short, et son jean qui camouflait toute son excitation. Je fus troublée lorsque je sentis ses baisers descendre sur mes cuisses et un soupir étranglé m'échappa alors que je plongeai ma main dans ses cheveux.

 _\- J'en peux plus._

Il mordilla l'intérieur de ma cuisse et remonta sur moi. Je glissai mes mains sur lui, redécouvrant son torse, ses bras, son dos... Il plongea aussitôt son nez dans mon cou en se délectant de mes caresses. Il en profita pour se débarrasser de mon soutien-gorge et descendit sa bouche et ses mains dessus. Mes doigts se crispèrent dans le bas de son dos alors que je rejetai ma tête en arrière.

 _\- Oh mon dieu._

 _\- Arrête avec tes doigts, je vais finir par jouir sans t'avoir fait quoique ce soit._

J'entendais sa voix sourde mélangée au bruit de mon cœur qui résonnait dans mes tympans. Il reprit là où il s'était arrêté et je glissai mes mains à l'intérieur de son boxer pour lui retirer et le provoquer. Il rugit doucement.

 _\- Amelia..._

 _\- Je t'en supplie O, j'ai trop envie de toi, tout de suite..._

Il plongea son regard fiévreux dans le mien qui devait lui ressembler. Il posa son front contre ma tempe et mordilla ma joue en fermant les yeux. Il ôta mon shorty, déclenchant mes frissons à ses frôlements.

 _\- J'attends ça depuis tellement de temps, j'aimerais que ça dure des heures._

 _\- Toute la nuit si tu veux mais par pitié peux-tu..._

Il me coupa en me pénétrant d'un coup sec. Aussitôt, mes yeux trouvèrent les siens alors que je haletai furieusement. Il tint fermement mes cuisses.

 _\- Ca va mieux?_

Je secouai la tête ce qui lui tira un sourire. Il ondula légèrement et je fermai les yeux pour profiter de ce moment qui nous réunissait officiellement. Rien n'avait changé, rien. C'était même encore plus puissant qu'avant, plus fort, plus passionnel. Nos gémissements nous trahirent lorsqu'il accéléra un peu.

 _\- Dis moi que tu es à moi, qu'on ne sera plus jamais séparé._

Entre deux soupirs, je murmurai un "oui". Je savais que ma réponse n'allait pas le rassurer pleinement mais on aura tout le temps de parler plus tard. Je posai une main sur sa nuque sentant que j'allais lâcher prise dans peu de temps.

 _\- Tes ongles Amelia_ , rugit-il entre ses dents.

 _\- Encore O', j'y suis presque..._

Il embrassa mon cou alors que je me concentrai une seconde pour mettre mes mains à plat sur son torse. Puis je partis en vrille. Un ouragan. Il pourrait y avoir un tremblement de terre que je ne sentirais rien. Owen me murmura que je lui avais manqué avant de me rejoindre en un dernier gémissement. Il se laissa retomber lourdement contre moi, me couvrant le corps par le sien, en restant ancré en moi. Nos souffles saccadés troublaient le silence. Je profitai de cet instant tout en remontant ma main dans ses cheveux pour caresser ses mèches brunes, sa nuque couverte de sueur.

 _\- Laisse nous une nouvelle chance._

 _\- Ne me quitte plus, j'aurais pas la force de m'en remettre encore une fois..._

 _\- Jamais, je ne pourrai pas. Mais ne pars plus à l'opposer du monde._

 _\- Je reste là._

 _\- Serre-moi fort..._

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour le maintenir fermement contre moi. Il avait autant besoin que moi d'être apaisé. Je savais parfaitement que ma plus grande faiblesse c'était lui mais la réciproque était vraie. J'étais sa faiblesse. Je cru qu'il s'était endormi en entendant son souffle régulier jusqu'au moment où il m'embrassa le cou et lécha du bout de la langue l'arrête de ma mâchoire avant de suçoter le lobe de mon oreille ce qui avait le don de me rendre folle. Je me crispai en sentant ses dents se refermer doucement sur mon visage et je ressentis la sensation jusqu'à notre union dans le bas de nos corps.

 _\- Putain_ , souffla-t-il, _j'ai l'impression d'avoir rien fait durant des siècles._

Il croisa mes jambes autour de sa taille et commença à se mouvoir doucement pour reprendre ses assauts. Sa douceur me fit perdre la tête, les sensations étaient multipliées par dix, et je ne mis pas longtemps à reperdre pieds. Une énorme bouffée de chaleur m'accompagna et prise de vertige, je ne vis& que des étoiles et du flou entre mes larmes de jouissance. Je m'empressai de me faire de l'air alors qu'Owen se laissait tomber à côté de moi. Il se pencha vers moi et je discernais son œil inquiet entre deux étoiles.

 _\- Je vais tomber dans les pommes._

 _\- Quoi? Vraiment?_

Il me souffla sur le visage et mordilla mon nez.

 _\- Ca va?_

 _\- Hmm._

 _\- Tu veux de l'eau?_

 _\- Non, ça commence à aller... Je te vois en une fois, c'est bon signe._

Il pouffa de rire.

 _\- En effet, un plan à trois avec deux "moi", tu imagines._

 _\- Je crois que je mourrais..._

 _\- Ca va tu es sure?_

 _\- Ne refais plus jamais ça._

 _\- Quoi donc?_

 _\- Deux orgasmes aussi vite, c'est pas possible, j'ai failli clamser,_ dis-je en finissant de sangloter.

 _\- Il y a pire comme mort... mais ne crois pas que je ne vais pas recommencer._

 _\- J'ai perdu l'habitude_ , soupirai-je.

 _\- Raison de plus pour recommencer, tu vas vite la reprendre_.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Je me tournai sur le côté pour lui faire face. Sa main encerclait ma taille et nous étions si proche que nos souffles nous caressaient le visage, mais il approcha encore plus près pour poser son nez contre mon cou. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, y promenant mon pouce doucement. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de calme, je brisai le silence.

 _\- Tu dors?_ Chuchotai-je.

 _\- Non, je te respire. Est-ce qu'on peut prendre une semaine de vacances et ne plus bouger de là?_

 _\- Ca me semble déjà compliqué de prendre des vacances alors ne plus bouger c'est impossible..._

 _\- S'il te plait, reste avec moi, au moins demain?_

 _\- J'ai des réunions demain, et je ne peux pas poser de jour comme ça._

 _\- J'ai besoin de toi Amelia, j'ai besoin qu'on soit que nous... j'ai besoin de t'avoir uniquement à moi et je ne veux pas te lâcher. Je vais mettre du temps à te laisser partir, à me rassasier de toi._

 _\- J'essaierai de poser mon mercredi d'accord?_

 _\- Merci._

Il recula son visage et plongea son regard sérieux au fond du mien. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire toutes mes pensées.

 _\- Je veux du sérieux entre nous... histoire que tu le saches._

 _\- Owen_ , pouffai-je, _tu penses vraiment que c'était juste pour cette nuit?_

 _\- Du vrai sérieux, c'est de ça que je parle. Je refuse de m'imaginer avec qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est toi et toi seule pour le restant de ma vie. A la retraite dans une maison de campagne avec nos enfants et nos petits-enfants._

 _\- Et le labrador que je t'ai toujours demandé?_

 _\- Je t'en prie... je ne rigole pas._

 _\- Mais moi non plus O'_ , soupirai-je _, tu doutes de moi?_

 _\- Tu ne me parles pas. Ça fait plus de deux semaines que je me mets en quatre pour essayer de te reconquérir, je fais de mon mieux, mais tu ne dis rien... j'ai besoin de savoir toi où tu en es._

 _\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que j'en pense pas moins... Je t'ai répondu dans la voiture quand tu m'as posé des questions sur mes sentiments pour toi. Je lutte juste pour rester raisonnable et garder un minimum de dépendance sinon... je ne me relèverai pas. Pas une troisième fois._

 _\- Deuxième chou._

 _\- Ne crois pas que l'an dernier, quand tu es parti après l'anniversaire d'Alex, je m'en suis remise en deux jours. Ce n'a pas été pire que quand tu m'as quitté, mais c'était quand même très difficile._

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas quitté... Arrête de dire ça, je t'ai dit ce qui s'est passé._

 _\- Ne joue pas sur les mots, ça reste une rupture._

 _\- C'est différent dans ma tête! Oui, j'ai été lâche de partir à ce moment là, j'ai décidé pour toi alors que je n'aurais jamais dû, mais jamais je voulais que ça se termine entre nous deux. Je t'aimais encore plus que tout le reste. Je suis parti de France, mais sentimentalement parlant, je-ne-t'ai-pas-quitté, articula-t-il lentement._

 _\- Calme toi, dis-je en remontant ma main pour caresser sa joue. On n'en parle plus, le passé reste où il est. On a décidé de se laisser une nouvelle chance, à nous de faire ce qu'il faut dans l'avenir pour que ça marche._

 _\- Et ça marchera._

Je l'embrassai pour conclure cette discussion.

 _\- On devrait peut-être manger un bout?_

 _\- Des raviolis?_

Je souris face à son visage illuminé de gamin, et il leva le point en l'air quand j'acquiesçai. Les raviolis scelleraient notre couple.


	48. Chapitre 48

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui je le souhaite, vous plaira! Merci pour les reviews! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 48

 **Mardi 19 octobre 2010**

Le réveil interrompit mon sommeil à 7H alors que je dormais paisiblement au creux des bras d'Owen. Je stoppai la sonnerie pendant qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Sa voix enrouée me tira un sourire.

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles..._

 _\- Il faut bien._

J'embrassai son torse et il me serra plus fort.

 _\- Tu as bien dormi ma chérie?_

 _\- Oui, vraiment, vraiment très bien. Et toi?_

Il acquiesça en me souriant tendrement.

 _\- Tu me fais un bisou?_

Je n'attendis pas qu'il insiste pour conquérir ses lèvres et lorsque je le sentis y mettre plus d'ardeur, je m'écartai pour me lever directement du lit.

 _\- Bah dis donc!_

 _\- Je te connais, et je dois aller travailler_

 _\- Tu pourrais au moins rester cinq minutes au lit avec moi..._

Il se leva et me rejoignit. Sa bouche se posa sur mon cou et remonta vers mon oreille.

 _\- Tu veux vraiment que mon patron me mette à la porte._

 _\- Tu vas voir ce que c'est d'être mis à la porte._

Il me porta et me colla à celle de ma chambre avec un air provocateur. J'allais rétorquer, mais à quoi bon... [...]

 _\- Putain je vais être en retard_ , m'écriai-je.

 _\- Tu veux que je te prépare un café?_

 _\- Pas le temps!_

Je balançai la couverture et me dépêchai sous la douche avant de retourner dans la chambre pour m'habiller sous son regard amusé. En une minute, je mis mes bas, mon short kaki, un col roulé noir et chaussai mes bottines. En jetant un coup d'oeil au réveil, je vis 8H15.

 _\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas prendre un truc ?_

 _\- O, il est 8H15, d'habitude je pars à 7H30, honnêtement mon café je le prendrai dans mon bureau. Je te laisse les clés, fais comme chez toi, je t'appelle plus tard!_

Je ne le laissai pas répondre, attrapai mon sac à main et partis au plus vite de l'appartement.

8H45. Un quart d'heure de retard, je ne m'en sors pas si mal. Je relâchai toute la pression une fois dans mon fauteuil et pris le temps de me chercher un café pour le boire en consultant mes mails. Lorsque Richard vint me saluer, je l'arrêtai.

 _\- Bonjour Richard. Je voulais savoir si c'était possible de prendre mon mercredi? J'aurais besoin de ma journée._

 _\- Oh, oui, pas de problème. Tout va bien?_

 _\- Oui, très bien, merci._

 _\- Dépose moi ta demande dans ma bannette je la signerai dans la journée._

J'acquiesçai et préparai ma demande d'arrêt avant de prendre mon téléphone. Un SMS.

« _Tu es partie sans même m'embrasser. Je dois le prendre comment?_ »

Je grimaçai, ne sachant pas s'il rigolait ou s'il était sérieux.

« _Tu peux le prendre comme une promesse de me rattraper ce soir? A la campagne?_ »

Il me répondit aussitôt.

« _Tu peux?_ »

Je souris et tapai un nouveau message.

« _Oui, j'ai pu prendre ma journée de demain. Tu passes me prendre à 17H? Tu trouveras une petite valise en haut de l'armoire pour me mettre des vêtements de rechange et ma trousse de toilettes._ »

J'attendis le son m'annonçant sa réponse, qui vint quelques secondes plus tard.

« _Des vêtements? Pour quoi faire?_ »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais souris à l'idée d'être kidnappée au lit pendant 24H.

« _Tu n'es pas croyable...laisse moi travailler si tu veux que je termine à l'heure. A ce soir, bisous_ »

Il ne me répondit que par un cœur, et je me mis au travail, jusqu'à ce qu'Andrew passe la porte, un sourire coquin au visage.

 _\- Je veux tout savoir_ , dit-il en se frottant les mains.

 _\- Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre que tu ne viennes pas..._

Il s'affala sur un fauteuil en face de moi en attendant que je crache le morceau.

 _\- Je ne suis plus célibataire, désolée mais Owen n'est pas gay._

 _\- JE LE SAVAIS! Raconte moi tout!_

 _\- Honnêtement Andrew c'est la plus belle_ _soirée que j'ai passé depuis que je suis revenue à New-York... J'avais suivi tes conseils. Il était tellement beau... et puis on était tellement proches sur le canapé qu'au bout de dix minutes on s'est embrassé._

 _\- Fais moi rêver, c'était comment?_

 _\- Doux_ , dis-je en souriant. _C'était délicat, sensuel... j'avais l'impression de revivre mon premier baiser avec lui. Les papillons dans le ventre, tout ça quoi._

 _\- Et après?_

Je lui souris et frottai mon front machinalement du bout des doigts.

 _\- Putain, vu comme tu rougis, j'ai l'impression que c'était encore mieux que dans tes rêves._

 _\- Mais même là-dessus, j'ai revécu ma première fois... j'ai tout redécouvert hier finalement. Comme si finalement, embrasser quelqu'un, coucher avec quelqu'un avec des sentiments amoureux, ça changeait tout._

 _\- Je pense que oui, ça change tout. Et encore plus quand c'est l'homme de ta vie, que tu aimes depuis des années et dont tu as été privée tu vois... Tout a dû être multiplié par mille!_

 _\- Oui sans doute. Même le fait de dormir dans ses bras... de me réveiller avec lui._

 _\- Tu me fais rêver Amelia.._. soupira-t-il. _Moi aussi je veux un Owen._

 _\- Je te le souhaite, du moment que tu me laisses le mien_ , répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il rit et vu que ma réunion approchait, il me laissa tranquille pour terminer de préparer mes diapositives.

\- A 17H pile, je sortis des bureaux et vis les appels de phare d'Owen garé un peu plus loin. Je montai côté passager et me penchai pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

 _\- Je préfère ça que ton départ ce matin._

 _\- Monsieur est rancunier?_

 _\- Un peu..._

Je secouai la tête, amusée.

 _\- Tu m'emmènes où?_

 _\- Dans le Connecticut!_

Il se réinstalla correctement dans son siège et s'inséra rapidement sur la route.

 _\- Dans le Connecticut? Où?_

 _\- West Haven, mais peu importe, on ne verra pas beaucoup le paysage..._

Son regard se fit charmeur et je pouffai de rire. Je me mis à l'aise, enlevant ma veste ainsi que mes chaussures pour poser mes pieds sur le tableau de bord.

 _\- Ta journée s'est bien passée?_

 _\- Oui, un peu fatigante. Je déteste les réunions qui parlent de chiffres... et en plus ça nous a pris quasiment toute l'après-midi. Je n'ai pas pu avancer comme je le voulais sur mes dossiers en cours._

 _\- Après une bonne journée de pause, tu reprendras!_

 _\- Oui, et toi tu as fait quoi?_

 _\- J'ai passé la matinée dans ton lit à renifler ton oreiller puis j'ai fini par me bouger pour réserver ce qu'il fallait pour ce soir, préparer tes affaires puis les miennes avant de venir te chercher._

Je tendis le bras et caressai sa joue barbue.

 _\- J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi aussi_ , dis-je.

 _\- Ah?_

 _\- Tu me manquais déjà._

Un sourire éclaira son visage et il prit ma main pour les reposer enlacés sur sa cuisse. On parla de tout et de rien durant les 2 heures de trajet quand il se mit à écouter le GPS plus docilement. Celui-ci nous amena en bord de plage, près d'un petit hôtel de charme. Owen se gara et à peine sorti de la voiture, il vint me prendre dans ses bras.

 _\- L'air pur de la mer... c'est une très bonne idée de nous éloigner de New-York un peu._

 _\- Viens, on va récupérer notre chambre_ , s'exclame-t-il.

 _\- Tu es déjà venu ici?_

 _\- Non, mais j'ai craqué en me promenant sur internet tout à l'heure..._

Il attrapa nos deux petites valises et on entra dans le petit hôtel. Le réceptionniste vérifia la réservation et nous tendit les clés en nous indiquant le deuxième étage.

 _\- C'est tout petit, c'est vraiment charmant..._

 _\- 18 chambres j'ai vu, mais en pleine semaine du mois d'octobre je me demande si on ne va pas être les seuls clients..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas plus mal_

Il plongea son nez dans mon cou pour murmurer à mon oreille.

 _\- Je vais pouvoir te faire hurler toute la nuit._

Je ris et il finit par ouvrir la porte. La chambre, n'était pas très grande mais était éclairée par la lune et montrait un grand lit à baldaquins blanc, face à un balcon révélant la mer.

 _\- Oh la la, c'est magnifique... tu as l'impression que la mer est juste à tes pieds._

Owen alluma la lumière et on visita rapidement pour trouver la salle-de-bain. Une baignoire balnéo était sur le côté, entourée par trois petites bougies pas encore allumées.

 _\- Et si on se détendait un peu là-dedans?_

J'acquiesçai et il ouvrit le robinet avant d'allumer les bougies avec son briquet. Le temps que le bain se remplisse, je partis sur le balcon observer la mer s'abattre sur les falaises et la petite crique privée de l'hôtel. Owen me rejoignit et me serra contre son torse.

 _\- On a une table pour 21H au restaurant de l'hôtel._

 _\- Parfait, on a une bonne heure devant nous._

Sa bouche se posa derrière mon oreille et il embrassa l'arrête de mon menton avant de remonter sur ma joue. Je craquais la première et entourai son crâne pour l'approcher de mes lèvres.

 _\- Merci de m'avoir amené ici._

 _\- Je t'en prie. Je crois qu'on en avait besoin autant l'un que l'autre_.

Il prit ma main et m'entraîna dans la salle-de-bain où on quitta nos vêtements pour se glisser face à face dans le bain. Je posai les pieds sur sa cuisse et calai ma tête sur le bord de la baignoire. Il lança les remous ce qui me tira un sourire.

 _\- J'ai envoyé un message à mon frère_

 _\- Tu l'as mis au courant?_ Dis-je en relevant la tête.

 _\- Oui_ , soupira-t-il _, j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. J'ai confiance, il ne dira rien à personne._

 _\- Pourquoi tu avais besoin d'en parler?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas rien pour moi chou. Je sais que tu as l'impression qu'à partir du moment où je suis parti de France, tout allait bien mais détrompes toi. Mon frère a été très présent pour moi et m'a aidé à me relever. J'ai été au fond du trou longtemps. Ne plus t'appeler, ne plus t'envoyer de messages du jour au lendemain, c'était difficile. Mon frère a tout fait pour moi. Il m'a toujours dit qu'on se retrouverait... ça m'a semblé nécessaire de lui dire. De lui confier mes sentiments aussi, de reparler de tout ça..._

J'étais troublée par son discours. Il avait raison, je ne m'étais pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il avait mal vécu notre séparation. Passer deux ans ensemble, s'envoyer des messages toute la journée, s'appeler juste pour dire "Tu me manques" c'était notre quotidien. Combien de fois après son départ j'avais relu les SMS en espérant qu'il allait en écrire un nouveau. Combien de fois je regardais la liste des derniers appels en voyant son nom 20 fois d'affilés et en étant à deux doigts d'appuyer pour le rappeler.

 _\- Il en pense quoi?_

 _\- Toute ma famille n'attend que ça... alors il était aux anges!_

 _\- Je vais appréhender de les revoir_

 _\- Mais non..._

Il posa sa main sur ma cheville et bougea son pouce de gauche à droite pour la caresser doucement.

 _\- Tu ne m'en veux pas?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non._

Il ouvrit les bras avec un sourire timide, et je me déplaçai pour venir m'appuyer contre son torse. Ses bras se faufilèrent sous l'eau, entourant mon ventre et on se laissa envahir par le silence en profitant de l'instant.

 _\- O'?_

 _\- Hm?_

 _\- Tu as dit à Cristina qu'on avait... enfin après l'anniversaire d'Alex...?_

Il soupira avant de répondre.

 _\- Je ne lui ai pas dit, en tout cas, pas clairement. Mais je sais qu'elle est au courant. Je ne lui ai jamais démenti en tout cas._

 _\- Elle est restée quand même... elle devait vraiment être amoureuse._

 _\- Sûrement oui. Mais elle réussira à tomber amoureuse d'un autre tout autant, peut-être davantage. Moi je savais que je n'atteindrais jamais le stade que nous avions tous les deux._

J'entremêlai nos doigts et soupirai de bien-être.

 _\- Ça va?_

 _\- Je suis bien là._

Il approcha son visage du mien pour embrasser ma tempe.

 _\- Moi aussi mon cœur._

Je souris et on décida de sortir une dizaine de minutes plus tard pour se préparer à aller manger.

Après un repas en tête à tête à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, Owen me laissa une minute le temps d'aller chercher deux pulls pour nous poser sur la petite plage privée. Il revint avec un sac à dos.

 _\- Bah?_

 _\- Allez viens._

Il prit ma main et on traversa la terrasse puis le jardin pour descendre les escaliers. Une fois sur le sable granuleux, Owen sortit un plaid qu'il étala sur le sol avant d'attraper une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes. Je haussai les sourcils avec un sourire.

 _\- Tu ne croyais pas qu'on allait y échapper?_

 _\- Quelle bonne idée..._

On s'installa et il nous servit avant d'enfoncer la bouteille dans le sable pour la maintenir droite.

 _\- A nous?_

J'acquiesçai et on trinqua avant de boire une gorgée. On finit par s'allonger côte à côte, les yeux dans les étoiles, le bruit des vaguelettes me berçait. Soudain, il se rapprocha de moi et posa sa tête près de mon visage.

 _\- Tu n'as pas froid ?_

Je secouai la tête et terminai le chemin pour l'embrasser doucement. Sa main monta le long de mon cou alors que sa langue commençait à frôler la mienne. Au bout de quelques instants, je me levai et il ne cacha pas son étonnement.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu veux rentrer?_

Je déboutonnai mon short pour le laisser tomber au sol, et retirai mon pull.

 _\- Chou..._

 _\- Quoi? Tu m'emmènes à la plage, tu ne croyais pas échapper au bain de minuit..._ dis-je en reprenant ses mots.

 _\- En plein mois d'octobre, dans le Connecticut?! Il fait -8000 on va attraper la mort._

 _\- Fais comme tu le sens, moi, j'y vais!_

J'ôtai mon soutien-gorge, enlevai mes bas et retirai mon dernier dessous avant de partir vers l'eau. Je n'étais même pas arrivée qu'il m'avait rejoint.

 _\- Complètement folle._

On ne réfléchit pas et on se jeta dans la mer avant qu'on ne puisse dire qu'elle était gelée. Owen m'attrapa dans ses bras en riant alors que je gémissais de froid.

 _\- Alors, on se plaint?_

 _\- Non, c'est bon pour la circulation du sang!_

Il pouffa de rire et m'embrassa ce qui réchauffa instantanément mes lèvres. J'entourai son cou de mes bras et me collai à lui du mieux que je pouvais. Un grondement sourd lui échappa.

 _\- Ta pilule?_

 _\- Je l'ai prise._

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour s'enfoncer en moi. Rapidement, il me combla, mais sans appui c'était bien plus complexe.

 _\- Plus vite O'..._

Il agrippa ses mains à mes cuisses, et nous sortit de l'eau pour nous allonger sur le plaid. La nuit ne faisait que commencer.


	49. Chapitre 49

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Premièrement, je voulais m'excuser pour le manque d'update ces derniers temps, j'ai été débordée... mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui je le souhaite, vous plaira! Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 49

Alors que le second round commençait dans la chambre, je vis la lumière de son portable, posé sur la table de nuit, éclairer la pièce. Je jetai un coup d'œil pendant qu'il embrassait mon cou. Sa main glissa sur ma peau, encore humide.

 _\- Cristina?_

 _\- On s'en fout._

Il remonta pour capturer ma bouche avidement et me tira un soupir. Son portable sonna.

 _\- C'est normal d'être encore plus excitée en voyant qu'elle t'appelle, et que tu restes avec moi?_

Il haussa les sourcils, un sourire coquin sur le visage, puis il plongea dans mon décolleté pour poursuivre. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, avant de descendre ma main le long de son dos. Ses lèvres descendirent sur mon ventre et je frémis en attendant la suite. A l'inverse de tout à l'heure, il fit durer le plaisir au maximum, tenant la promesse qu'il m'avait faite à notre arrivée.

Nos souffles saccadés troublaient le silence, et il tendit le bras pour attraper son portable en se remettant sur son côté du lit. Ma jalousie prit le dessus.

 _\- Je croyais qu'on s'en foutait?_

 _\- Je regarde seulement si c'est quelque chose d'urgent..._

 _\- Bien sûr._

 _\- Chou... je suis avec toi là, non?_

 _\- Ouais._

Il reposa son téléphone tandis que je me mettais sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Il vint aussitôt se coller à moi et embrassa mon épaule.

 _\- Arrête..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas normal de t'envoyer des messages ou t'appeler à minuit._

 _\- Elle voulait savoir si elle n'avait pas laissé son sèche-cheveux à l'appart parce qu'elle ne le trouve pas! Il n'y a pas mort d'hommes._

 _\- Tu me prends pour une conne? A minuit c'était juste pour savoir si tu avais son sèche-cheveux? Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain? Ca méritait deux appels?_

 _\- Ecoute_ , soupira-t-il, _ce n'est pas évident pour elle non plus... Elle n'est pas au courant pour nous deux, mais elle a toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre on se remettrait ensemble. Je pense qu'elle voulait vérifier._

 _\- Trouve lui des excuses oui._

 _\- Amelia!_

Il me pinça la hanche et je frappai sa main.

 _\- On est ensemble maintenant. Laisse la où elle est..._

 _\- Moi je l'ai laissée! Toi pas._

 _\- Mais si..._

 _\- Non, tu t'es empressé de regarder ce qu'elle t'avait envoyé_

 _\- Empressé? Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères?!_

 _\- Non._

 _\- J'aimerais connaître le fond du problème là, qu'est-ce que tu me reproches au juste?!_

 _\- Je te l'ai dit._

 _\- Je te connais Amelia! Tu ne me taperais pas une crise juste parce que j'ai regardé mes SMS, alors craches le morceau!_

Je secouai la tête, retenant ma colère.

 _\- Je ne vais pas te lâcher!_

Il appuya sur ma hanche pour me faire tomber sur le dos et il agrippa mon menton pour me forcer à le fixer.

 _\- C'est quoi? C'est notre passé? C'est elle? Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Tu penses que je n'ai pas rompu avec elle?!_

 _\- Mais non..._

 _\- Donc c'est quoi?!_

 _\- Mais tu ne comprends pas?! J'ai fait quoi moi pendant toutes ces années? Je n'ai pas réussi une minute à me détacher de toi. Je comparais n'importe quel mec à toi! J'étais incapable de pouvoir m'imaginer faire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre! Toi, tu as passé deux ans avec une fille. Tu l'as aimé, tu as vécu avec elle! Tu lui as dit les mêmes mots qu'à moi putain._

 _\- J'ai mis du temps à me remettre moi aussi..._

 _\- Mais tu l'as fait!_

 _\- A ce que je sache, tu as couché avec d'autres types aussi. Ça me suffit à être vert de jalousie!_

 _\- Ça n'a rien à voir Owen. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que toi, tu n'as jamais eu à rivaliser avec qui que ce soit,_ m'énervai-je. _Et en plus, elle s'accroche à toi comme une sangsue là, à t'envoyer des messages, à t'appeler, à trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour te parler. Vous allez retourner en répétitions, aux shows, tu vas presque plus la voir que moi! Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas retomber dans ses bras hein?_

 _\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance._

 _\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?!_

 _\- C'est vrai, je bosse avec elle. Oui, elle m'envoie des messages, mais il n'y a rien de déraisonnable! Elle ne me harcèle pas, elle n'essaie pas de me récupérer! Mets toi à sa place au moins!_

 _\- Mais putain!_

Je me levai, comme si j'allais pouvoir mieux m'énerver debout.

 _\- J'ai été à sa place O'! Tu m'as quitté moi aussi!_

Il passa la main sur son visage en soupirant.

 _\- Tu te prends la tête pour rien... elle et moi c'est terminé, définitivement. Je suis avec toi, et c'est tout ce qui devrait compter..._

 _\- Oui, là tu es avec moi, et tu lui réponds quand même à une pseudo histoire de sèche-cheveux._

Je croisai les bras en serrant les dents.

 _\- Bon, on va faire quelque chose là, parce que ça devient grave._

Il se leva, tira sur mon bras pour que je m'allonge à ma place et il se colle contre mon dos, comme la position que nous avions quelques minutes plus tôt. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille, son portable dans la main, allumé sur les SMS échangés avec Cristina.

 _\- Lis. Je n'ai rien à te cacher de toute façon._

J'hésitais un court instant et lu rapidement les derniers message où, effectivement, elle demandait pour son sèche-cheveux. Je remontai petit à petit, lisant l'après-rupture, puis l'avant... J'étais passionnée et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Qu'est-ce que je cherchais au juste? A me faire plus de mal? A avoir la preuve qu'il lui avait dit les mêmes mots qu'à moi? Il me laissait faire. Je cru même qu'il s'était endormi, mais au moment où je vis le dernier "Je t'aime" de sa part, envoyé au mois d'août, il retira son téléphone.

 _\- Ça suffit. Je ne pensais pas que tu en arriverais à lire les messages, je croyais que la seule chose qu'on n'avait pas perdu c'était la confiance. Tant pis, bonne nuit._

Il posa son téléphone et se tourna dans son coin tandis qu'une boule se formait dans ma gorge. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait? Pourquoi j'avais dit toutes ces choses alors que je n'en pensais que la moitié? Evidemment que ça me blessait : je n'avais pas pu refaire ma vie, lui si. Mais à quoi bon continuer de vivre dans le passé? Pourquoi tout gâcher? Il sembla s'endormir rapidement, et je mis un pull avant de sortir sur le balcon. Toute la conversation tournait en boucle dans ma tête et plus ça allait, plus je regrettais. J'avais besoin de m'excuser. Je partis m'asseoir sur le lit, à côté d'Owen, et passai le doigt sur son épaule. Il grommela en tournant le visage de l'autre côté ce qui me fit abandonner. Je récupérai ma place sur le balcon après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'heure : 3H30. Une larme roula sur ma joue et je la chassai en voyant Owen arriver sur la terrasse.

 _\- Il est tard... viens te coucher._

 _\- Non, je vais rester là. Vas y toi, tu vas être fatigué._

Il s'accroupit face à moi et me fit un léger sourire.

 _\- On fait déjà chambre à part? Au bout de deux nuits ça craint quand même..._

Je me mordis la lèvre et restai à regarder la mer. Sa main attrapa la mienne pour caresser ma paume du bout des doigts. Une nouvelle larme s'échappa.

 _\- Eh... Pourquoi tu ne viens pas dormir avec moi?_

Il grimpa sa seconde main sur ma joue pour essuyer le dessous de mes yeux.

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que je pense à tout ce que je t'ai dit, à ma stupidité_ , dis-je en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Oh mon cœur..._ soupira-t-il. _Attends._

Il entra dans la chambre et revint avec une petite couverture. Il me souleva d'un coup de main, s'installa et me remit sur lui avant de nous englober dans le plaid.

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas._

 _\- Mais moi je m'en veux, je n'ai pas à te reprocher d'avoir eu quelqu'un d'autre que moi... et je ne me suis jamais comportée comme une petite amie jalouse et possessive, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris._

Il approcha ma tête de son torse et on resta longtemps dans cette position.

 _\- Excuse moi._

 _\- Evidemment ma chérie._

Apaisée, je m'endormis contre lui. Je le sentis peu après me porter pour me remettre au lit, puis une fois contre lui, mon sommeil se fit plus profond.

Je fus légèrement tirée du sommeil par le soleil qui perçait et traversait les rideaux. A croire qu'Owen le perçut au même moment que moi puisqu'il bougea un peu, et je sentis rapidement ses lèvres se poser sur mon épaule avant de monter vers mon cou, puis mon oreille.

 _\- Tu m'as fui cette nuit._

 _\- Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi_ , rétorquai-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

 _\- Sur le balcon oui, mais j'ai été obligé de te tirer quatre fois pendant ton sommeil parce que tu t'exilais à l'opposé du lit._

 _\- Je n'ai plus l'habitude de dormir à deux..._

 _\- Tu es encore fatiguée?_

 _\- Hmm..._

Pour la cinquième fois, il me tira contre lui et je sombrai à nouveau pour terminer ma nuit.

Je me réveillai en compagnie d'une odeur de café chaud. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Owen pousser un petit chariot près du lit. Il s'assit en souriant à côté de moi.

 _\- Ça va mon ange?_

J'ouvris les bras sans répondre et il s'allongea à moitié sur moi. Je fermai les yeux, mon nez contre son cou à respirer son odeur corporelle qui m'avait tant manqué. Sa main posée sur mes reins, ses longs doigtes naviguaient sur ma peau, déclenchant mes frissons.

 _\- Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas prendre une semaine de vacances?_

 _\- Non, je ne peux pas... je viens de commencer mon contrat, même si ça fait 6 mois que je suis là, je n'ai pas envie de déjà poser une semaine._

 _\- Je comprends..._ souffla-t-il.

 _\- Ce week-end on sera tous les deux, promis._

On resta dans le silence quelques instants. Je savais qu'avec mes caresses sur sa nuque, il s'empêchait de se rendormir. Ca lui faisait toujours un effet de somnifère. Je l'entendrais presque ronronner.

 _\- Le café va être froid_

 _\- Et?_

 _\- Et tu m'endors. Je suis trop bien._

Je souris et enlevai ma main mais il la rattrapa pour la remettre dans ses cheveux.

 _\- Encore cinq minutes_...

Et ça lui suffit pour s'endormir. J'en profitai pour m'extirper du lit et aller me doucher avant de voir ce qu'il avait mis dans la petite valise. Je trouvais un ensemble de sous-vêtements vert anis, un cache-cœur de la même couleur et un jean foncé. Seulement, le court peignoir de soie que je trouvai me fit changer d'avis. Je l'enfilai et me fis un chignon avant de retourner dans la chambre où Owen dormait, comme un bébé, en boule enserrant mon oreiller. Je partis doucement prendre l'air sur le balcon et profitai de la vue jusqu'à ce qu'il me rejoigne peu de temps après. Ses bras passèrent autour de ma taille et son menton se poser sur mon épaule.

 _\- Tu laisses tout le monde admirer tes jolies jambes découvertes?_

 _\- Il n'y a personne. C'est tellement calme et paisible. On n'est pas si loin de New York et finalement, regarde la différence._

Il embrassa mon cou doucement.

 _\- Tu as bien dormi?_

 _\- Je suis faible_ , dit-il en riant, mais tu sais très bien en jouer.

 _\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!_

Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches puis plus bas, vers l'arrière de mes cuisses. Je le dévisageai et plissai un peu des yeux.

 _\- Je vois très bien ce que tu fais, et non, je sors de la douche._

 _\- Tu ne m'as pas attendu?!_

Il se recula et croisa les bras, boudeur, ce qui me fit rire.

 _\- Non, je t'ai attendu pour le petit-déjeuner par contre!_

Je rentrai mais il me rattrapa et me poussa sur le lit avant de se laisser tomber sur moi comme un prédateur.

 _\- Mon petit-déjeuner, c'est toi. Ça là-bas, c'est... c'est une reprise de forces._

Très vite, je lui laissai le contrôle de mon corps.

Enfin, on s'accorda notre café ou thé au lit, un plateau sur les genoux avec les quelques viennoiseries.

 _\- Tu veux bouger?_ Dis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule

 _\- Bouger? Où?_

 _\- On a le temps d'aller se promener sur la plage un peu? C'est à quelle heure ton émission ce soir?_

 _\- Oh oui on a le temps! C'est à 20H._

On se prépara en prenant notre temps. Lorsqu'il revint prêt dans la chambre, je venais de mettre mon dernier coup de mascara.

 _\- Mais qu'elle est belle..._

Je lui souris tendrement, et il poursuivit.

 _\- Par contre chérie, je sais que tu vas avoir un coup de stress, mais d'ici les 3 prochains week-ends il faudrait descendre chez mes parents._

 _\- Quoi?! Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce qu'après je vais recommencer au Richard Rodgers Theatre et là, tous les week-ends seront pris. Même les semaines, je n'ai jamais deux jours consécutifs. Puis toi, tu bosses._

 _\- Je dois venir avec toi?_

 _\- Evidemment_ , répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. _Ils vont être très heureux!_

 _\- Peut-être pas. Tu viens de te séparer de Cristina, tu vas leur dire quoi?_

 _\- Que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à leur présenter, ça fera une super surprise!_

 _\- O'... Ils m'ont complètement ignoré au baptême de Jude..._

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et je m'assis sur le bord du lit. Il s'accroupit face à moi.

 _\- Ils t'ont ignoré? Tu étais tellement magnifique que je ne vois même pas comment on pouvait t'ignorer ce jour là_

 _\- Peu importe, on ne s'est pas dit bonjour, rien._

 _\- Et tu penses que c'est parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas?_

 _\- Tu vois une autre raison?_

 _\- Mais parce qu'ils te respectaient trop, chou. Tu ne voulais pas m'adresser un mot. J'avais interdiction de t'approcher! Mes parents et mon frère n'ont pas voulu te déranger, et ont appliqué la même interdiction._

 _\- Mais c'est nul! Notre histoire ne regarde que nous, ils n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans... Je pensais qu'ils me détestaient._

 _\- Oh Amelia... Comment tu as pu penser ça ?_

 _\- Je te l'ai dit. Quand tu m'as quitté, je..._

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas quitté_ , rugit-il.

 _\- Quand tu es parti_ , me repris-je, _j'ai passé des semaines à me dévaloriser et à penser que tout était de ma faute. Alors pour moi c'était normal que ta famille me reproche beaucoup de choses, surtout que je ne savais pas exactement ce que tu avais pu leur dire._

 _\- Ils ont pris ta défense, tu ne sais pas combien j'en ai pris dans la tronche. Tu verras quand on ira, ils n'ont toujours attendu que ça, qu'on se remette ensemble..._

Je posai mon front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

 _\- Comme moi_ , dis-je.

Il captura mes lèvres pour abréger mes réflexions.

 _\- Tu voudras bien venir alors?_

J'acquiesçai et il reprit son baiser.

 _\- Tant qu'on est dans les explications, je..._

 _\- Je sais tu veux parler d'hier,_ le coupai-je. _Je regrette, vraiment. J'ai été égoïste de vouloir que tu ne connaisses que moi en véritable amour, comme moi je n'ai connu que toi. Maintenant, c'est le passé, tu as raison on ne peut rien changer. Si j'ai lu les SMS... c'était de la curiosité malsaine. Je ne sais pas si je cherchais à me faire du mal, ou si je voulais juste avoir un point de comparaison. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec qui que ce soit d'autre que moi, en relation sérieuse, hormis Cristina pour l'anniversaire d'Alex... je voulais sans doute voir si il y avait une différence entre notre relation et la votre..._

J'allais poursuivre mais il me stoppa directement.

 _\- Evidemment que ça a été différent Amelia. Tu peux aimer plusieurs personnes dans une même vie, avec certains degrés... S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je souhaiterais que tu retombes amoureuse. Ce n'est pas une trahison que d'éprouver des sentiments envers quelqu'un d'autre... du moment que dans ta tête tu sais qui tu as vraiment aimé, que tu n'oublies rien... et c'est un peu comme ça que ça s'est passé entre Cristina et moi. Je ne t'ai jamais sorti ni de ma tête, ni de mon cœur, mais j'ai essayé de lui faire une place. Ca a fonctionné quelque temps, puis tu es revenue. C'est comme quand tu plonges ton doigt dans du sable, tu arrives à combler le trou par ton doigt, mais tous les grains t'envahissent autour._

 _\- Donc je suis les grains._

 _\- On va dire ça... mais maintenant tu es mon cœur entier._

Je lui souris, touchée, et me blottis contre lui.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- C'est réglé d'accord? Je veux qu'on ne soit que nous deux maintenant. On dégage tous les parasites du passé._

 _\- Oui._

On resta quelques instants dans le silence apaisant, puis on décida de partir rapidement se promener et on se retrouva sur la plage, quasiment déserte. Je remontai mon jean jusqu'aux genoux pour courir dans l'eau glacée en tenant mes chaussures du bout des doigts. Il fit la même chose et s'amusa à shooter dans l'eau pour m'arroser malgré mes hurlements, couverts par mon rire. Je l'imitai et ça dérapa rapidement : je couru pour sortir de l'eau mais il me rattrapa et me porta d'un bras avant de me chatouiller. Pleurant de rire, je fus rapidement contrainte de me casser en deux, puis de m'allonger dans le sable. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé et s'assit à côté de moi.

 _\- Je suis amoureux de ton rire._

 _\- Que de mon rire?_ Demandai-je malicieuse.

 _\- Tu sais bien que non_ , dit-il en replaçant une mèche dans mon chignon.

Il s'allongea à côté de moi et sortit son iPhone pour faire une photo de nous deux. Mon sourire s'élargit.

 _\- Je nous trouve très mignons..._

Owen rit et m'embrassa en prenant un nouveau cliché. On se releva ensuite pour marcher calmement, puis on fut obligé de retourner vers la voiture pour prendre la route.

Une fois en bas de chez moi, Owen ne coupa pas le contact de la voiture.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas descendre?_

 _\- Je vais repasser chez moi prendre une douche, ma guitare et compagnie avant d'aller à WNYC. Je sais que si je monte, qu'on se pose cinq minutes je vais vouloir rester avec toi._

 _\- D'accord... Tu me rejoins après?_

 _\- Bien sûr. Tu m'attends pour dormir?_

J'acquiesçai et me penchai pour l'embrasser.

 _\- Merci pour cette petite escapade._

 _\- Je t'en prie, il faudra qu'on arrive à s'accorder ça de temps en temps..._

 _\- Oui, je trouve aussi._

 _\- A ce soir._

Il captura mes lèvres une dernière fois, et je descendis en récupérant ma petite valise.

Je passai la soirée à faire mes ongles devant une série que je n'écoutais que d'une oreille. Je finis par aller m'allonger pour bouquiner avant qu'Owen ne rentre. Il m'envoya un SMS me prévenant qu'il partait de la radio, et je lui répondis que la porte était ouverte pour ne pas avoir à bouger du lit. Il arriva à 23H et me rejoignis directement dans la chambre.

 _\- Hey..._

Après s'être penché pour m'embrasser, il me répondit.

 _\- Ça va?_

 _\- Oui, et toi?_

 _\- Je suis crevé, mais c'est tellement bien de rentrer et de te retrouver._

Je caressai sa joue.

 _\- Je vais me changer, j'arrive._

Il embrassa mon front et partis dans la salle-de-bain.

 _\- Ca s'est bien passé?_ Demandais-je.

 _\- Oui nickel! Après ça parle beaucoup, mais on a bien ri! On a chanté C'est bientôt la fin, et voilà. Mais il y avait pas mal de fans dehors._

Il revint et se laissa tomber à plat ventre à côté de moi, la tête profondément enfouie dans l'oreiller. Je me rapprochai de lui pour caresser son dos de haut en bas, entreprenant un léger massage.

 _\- Hmm... Tu es parfaite._

Je souris en continuant mes caresses alternées à de petites pressions.

 _\- Tu as fait quoi toi?_

 _\- Je me suis mis du vernis devant la télé, et j'ai bouquiné._

 _\- Tu lis quoi?_

 _\- Le nouveau Coben. Tu as d'autres promos bientôt?_

 _\- J'en ai quasiment toute la semaine prochaine, mais en journée._

 _\- Quelle chance tu as d'être en week-end..._

 _\- Dis que t'es malade et reste avec moi._

 _\- Tu sais que non._

Je posai mes lèvres sur son dos et descendis le long de sa colonne vertébrale, remplaçant mes doigts. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa.

 _\- Je m'endors chérie._

Je me penchai pour éteindre la lampe de chevet, me collai à lui et glissai ma tête sous son bras. Oui, on a deux oreillers, mais on est tellement mieux sur le même. Il approcha son visage du mien, serra davantage son bras autour de mon crâne et je m'endormis en sentant son souffle régulier sur mon front.


	50. Chapitre 50

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 50

 **Vendredi 22 octobre.**

Je m'extirpai du lit en entendant mon réveil sonner, et fis le plus silencieusement possible pour qu'Owen se rendorme. Une fois douchée, je me fis une petite queue de cheval et me maquillai légèrement avant d'enfiler mon chemisier blanc et ma jupe crayon noire. La réunion qui m'attendait cet après-midi au sujet des différents projets marketing allait être longue, surtout que j'avais une présentation à faire qui m'angoissait beaucoup. Owen bougea lorsque je passai devant la chambre, et je l'entendis m'appeler. Je m'assis au bord du lit et passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

 _\- Rendors toi_ , murmurai-je.

 _\- Ta réunion est quand?_

 _\- A 15H._

 _\- Je t'appelle avant... Tu me rejoins chez moi ce soir?_

 _\- Oh. Je ne sais pas. Allez, j'y vais._

J'embrassai son épaule et quittai la chambre avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre. Je bu mon thermos de café dans le métro en feuilletant mon journal et une fois au bureau je me mis directement au travail. Andrew débarqua à 10H, tout guilleret.

 _\- Mademoiselle, bonjour! Café?_

 _\- Non merci_

 _\- Croissant?_ Dit-il en montrant un sachet de viennoiseries.

 _\- Oh ça... je ne dis pas non!_

Il entra et s'assit devant moi.

 _\- On n'a pas pu trop parler cette semaine et j'ai besoin de ma petite dose de potins!_

 _\- Ah oui?_ Pouffai-je.

 _\- Ca va avec ton homme?_

 _\- Il est parfait... mais j'ai peur qu'on aille trop vite._

 _\- C'est normal que tu aies cette sensation, vu la relation que tu m'as décrite, vous devez avoir l'impression que vous avez perdu du temps._

 _\- Sans doute. D'un autre côté, j'aimerais juste prendre deux semaines de vacances et qu'on s'enferme tous les deux. J'ai peur de bruler les étapes mais pourtant j'ai vraiment envie qu'on se retrouve comme avant._

 _\- Laisse faire les choses et dès que tu sens que ça dérape trop, mets un coup de frein!_

 _\- Hmm..._

Lui parler me faisait du bien. Il était très à l'écoute et avait cette faculté d'étudier les différents points de vue avant de se prononcer.

 _\- Tu en as parlé au patron?_

 _\- Pas encore. J'attends un peu, de toute façon il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il le sache_.

 _\- C'est sûr! Mais autant que ce soit clean quand même._

 _\- Je verrai à la fin du mois._

 _\- Tu doutes de vous?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... il me dit qu'il veut faire sa vie avec moi, qu'il nous voit ensemble à la campagne à 70 ans._

 _\- Mais?_

 _\- Mais je ne sais pas comment va se passer le mois prochain, sa reprise avec Hamilton et son ex dans la troupe. Déjà si on passe ce moment et les week-ends de tournée où il partira avec elle..._

 _\- Quelle petite amie jalouse tu fais!_ Dit-il en riant.

 _\- J'ai des raisons, non?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je ne vous ai jamais vraiment vu ensemble, mais je pars du principe que si au bout d'autant de temps il t'a couru après, qu'il a lâché sa copine pour toi..._

 _\- Vu comme ça. Bon allez il faut que je bosse, on déjeune ensemble?_

 _\- Yes! A tout!_

Je le remerciai pour le croissant et me retrouvai au calme... peu de temps car mon téléphone sonna. Je soupirai en décrochant.

 _\- Oui O'?_

 _\- Coucou_ , dit-il d'une voix tendre.

Mon sourire réapparut comme par magie en l'entendant.

 _\- Coucou._

 _\- Ca va ma chérie?_

 _\- Oui et toi? Je n'ai pas trop de temps..._

 _\- Oui je t'appelle en vitesse. Dis moi, j'ai bien entendu ce matin? Tu ne sais pas si on peut se voir ce soir?_

 _\- Si, c'est bon pour ce soir, je rentre dès que je peux!_

 _\- Je pensais plus aller chez moi, tu peux me rejoindre là-bas?_

Blanc.

 _\- Donc j'avais bien compris. Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à mon appart?_

 _\- Oh rien, hormis que tu y ais vécu avec quelqu'un d'autre._

 _\- Ça ne va pas recommencer! Tu ne crois pas que je vais déménager quand même? Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y a aucune photo, ni rien qui te mettrait mal à l'aise!_

Je soupirai.

 _\- Amelia, sérieux, c'est mon appart, je m'y sens bien et je n'ai pas envie de devoir bouger parce que quelqu'un d'autre a vécu ici. Je ne te demande pas d'emménager, juste qu'on alterne un peu._

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

 _\- Mais pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que je vais avoir 15 000 images, voilà pourquoi!_

 _\- C'est ridicule._

 _\- Et bien tant pis, je suis ridicule._

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais ridicule mais que c'était ridicule! Ne déforme pas._

 _\- Je dois bosser, bonne journée_ , dis-je en raccrochant.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, il ne me rappela pas, et ne m'envoya pas de SMS. A 18H, alors que tout le monde quittait le bureau en se souhaitant un bon week-end, j'étais encore en train de ranger mes classeurs. Andrew passa la porte.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi?_

 _\- Je range_

 _\- Ça ne peut pas attendre lundi?_

 _\- Si... Non._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

 _\- Rien, j'ai pas envie de rentrer c'est tout._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que je ne sais pas où aller. Owen veut que j'aille chez lui mais je ne m'en sens pas encore capable_ , soufflai-je.

 _\- A cause de quoi?_

Je secouai la tête en soupirant et lui tournai le dos pour monter sur la chaise afin d'atteindre la dernière étagère.

 _\- Je sais que je suis chiante et exigeante Andrew, mais je ne me vois pas aller dans un appartement où il a vécu avec une autre femme, c'est peut-être chez lui mais ça a été "chez eux". Elle avait ses habitudes, ils faisaient à manger, ils regardaient la télé, il a beau me dire qu'il n'y a pas de photo qui me mettrait mal à l'aise... ce sont les souvenirs! Je ne peux pas entrer dans la douche sans me dire qu'ils y ont passé des moments ensemble... Je ne vais pas dormir dans un lit qui a été partagé et ce sera pareil pour toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Désolée mais non, je ne suis pas prête encore. On s'est expliqué là-dessus, j'essaie d'accepter, mais ça ne vient pas du jour au lendemain... j'ai besoin qu'il se montre un peu patient, tu comprends?_

Je descendis de la chaise en tenant fermement l'énorme classeur et quand je me retournai, Andrew n'était plus là mais Owen était assis contre mon bureau ce qui me fit sursauter.

 _\- Mon dieu tu m'as fait peur!_

 _\- Ce n'était pas le but, mais je n'ai pas osé t'interrompre._

Je soupirai en guise de réponse et posai mon classeur sur le bureau.

 _\- Tu en as pour longtemps?_

 _\- Il me reste 15 classeurs._

 _\- C'est quelque chose d'urgent?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Donc c'est pour m'éviter._

 _\- On en parlera plus tard, ok?_

 _\- Non Amelia! On n'ira pas chez moi si tu veux, mais rentre. On a besoin de parler._

 _\- On a parlé déjà ce matin..._

 _\- Et tu m'as raccroché au nez!_

 _\- Tu ne veux pas comprendre..._

 _\- Je veux bien te laisser autant de temps que tu veux, me montrer patient, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir racheter un lit, racheter un canapé, changer de cabine de douche ou même déménager... il y a des souvenirs oui, évidemment, mais je te l'ai dit hier, c'est le présent qui compte et actuellement je suis tout seul chez moi._

 _\- Est-ce qu'au moins on peut attendre un peu? On ne s'est mis ensemble que lundi... au final ça fait à peine cinq jours. On a un passé lourd, et même si on a tout mis à plat, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça, m'apaiser..._

 _\- Très bien, on se verra principalement chez toi jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles voir mon appartement._

J'acquiesçai.

 _\- On rentre? Tu feras ce classeur lundi... s'il te plait._

 _\- Ok..._

Il le referma et le rangea sur la dernière étagère sans avoir besoin de ma chaise. Je mis un peu d'ordre sur mon bureau, éteignis mon ordinateur et on finit par sortir. Dans la voiture, le calme régnait.

 _\- J'ai enregistré un petit bon de bande son sur mon ordinateur cet après-midi, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis!_

 _\- Ah oui? C'est quel genre de musique?_

 _\- Une balade..._

 _\- Tu arrives à faire des bandes chez toi?_

Il acquiesça en souriant et se gara devant chez moi. Il sortit une petite valise du coffre et je le dévisageai.

 _\- J'avais prévu que tu ne viendrais pas chez moi. Tu peux prendre ce petit sac là s'il te plait?_

On grimpa jusqu'à mon appartement et il partit déposer la valise dans la chambre alors que je posais son ordinateur sur la table basse. Lorsqu'il revint, il caressa mon dos et je ne résistai pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Il me serra étroitement contre lui mais la sonnette nous interrompit.

 _\- Merde._

 _\- Tu attends quelqu'un?_ Me demande-t-il.

 _\- Pas du tout..._

 _\- Ecoute, peu importe qui c'est, on dit que je suis là pour travailler et puis c'est tout!_

J'acquiesçai et partis ouvrir pour trouver une Jo au bord des larmes.

 _\- Jo! Entre!_

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle nous regarda à tour de rôle.

 _\- Je vous dérange?_

 _\- Non, on bossait, ne t'en fais pas. On fait une petite pause O'?_

Il entra dans le jeu et acquiesça.

 _\- Est-ce que je peux te parler?_ Dit-elle en serrant mon poignet.

 _\- Bien sûr, viens._

Je l'entraînai dans la cuisine, me rappelant que la valise d'Owen se trouvait dans la chambre.

 _\- Tu veux boire quelque chose?_

Elle secoua la tête en s'asseyant.

 _\- C'est Alex? Jude va bien?_

 _\- Ils vont bien..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

 _\- Je suis enceinte._

Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne sautes pas de joie...?_

 _\- Alex n'en veut pas_

 _\- Quoi?! Il a dû dire ça sous le coup de la surprise..._

 _\- Je ne lui ai pas dit!_

 _\- Oula, je suis perdue..._

 _\- On en a parlé déjà il y a un mois, je disais que j'aimerais bien avoir un deuxième bébé et il a été catégorique là-dessus. C'était hors de question pour lui, il dit que ça engendrerait trop de changements, l'appartement est déjà assez petit pour nous trois et puis il pense qu'on n'a pas assez d'argent pour avoir deux enfants. Il ne veut pas repartir dans les biberons, les nuits de 3H et compagnie alors que Jude commence à bien s'en sortir._

 _\- Merde... Mais si tu lui dis que c'est fait..._

 _\- Je ne vais pas lui dire,_ me coupa-t-elle. _Il est capable de me quitter._

 _\- N'importe quoi, il ne ferait pas ça!_

 _\- C'est déjà tendu en ce moment alors je pense que si..._

 _\- Mais tu vas faire comment?_

 _\- J'en sais rien... le médecin m'a dit que j'avais un peu de temps pour réfléchir._

 _\- Tu te vois garder ça pour toi? Continuer votre vie comme si de rien n'était? Ce sera trop pesant... il va t'en vouloir si ça se sait un jour._

 _\- Je sais, je ne sais pas quoi faire._

 _\- Je suis là si tu as besoin tu sais, jour et nuit_ répondis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle acquiesça et fondit en larmes dans mes bras. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle se sécha les yeux et recula.

 _\- Je vais vous laisser bosser._

 _\- Tu peux rester si tu veux_

 _\- Non t'en fais pas... j'ai dit à Alex que je devais passer faire des courses, donc je vais y aller et rentrer._

 _\- Je pense que tu devrais lui dire Jo..._

 _\- Je verrai. Je vais réfléchir._

 _\- Ok..._

Elle prit une grande inspiration et passa dans le salon avec un sourire factice sur le visage.

 _\- Bonne soirée!_

 _\- Salut Jo._

Je lui fis un bisou et la raccompagnai à la porte. Une fois fermée, je me sentis épuisée. C'était une révélation assez éprouvante et encore plus en sachant que j'étais passée par la case avortement dans ma vie. Les regrets je les connaissais et je ne lui souhaitais pas de vivre la même chose.

 _\- Eh... ça va?_

Owen me regardait, les sourcils froncés.

 _\- Elle est enceinte et elle veut avorter..._

 _\- Quoi? Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce qu'Alex lui a dit une fois qu'il ne voulait pas deuxième bébé..._

 _\- Il n'est pas au courant?_

 _\- Non, elle refuse de lui dire. Je lui ai dit de réfléchir..._

 _\- Faut qu'elle lui dise..._

 _\- Je suis de cet avis aussi mais c'est à elle de faire le choix. Allez viens, on va se changer les idées._

Au lieu de l'entraîner vers le salon où sa musique m'attendait, je pris la direction de la chambre. Un rire coquin lui échappa et on s'enferma une partie de la soirée.


	51. Chapitre 51

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 51

Je me réveillai le samedi, blottie contre Owen, la tête sur son torse et son bras entourant ma nuque. Il avait son ordinateur, posé près de sa cuisse et semblait totalement pris dans son travail avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je grimpai mes doigts sur sa clavicule ce qui lui fit baisser les yeux.

 _\- Salut mon ange._

Il embrassa mon front et je soupirai de bien-être en fermant les yeux.

 _\- J'aime beaucoup ce genre de réveil._

Il me sourit tendrement et je jetai un œil à son ordinateur.

 _\- Tu bosses depuis quand?_

 _\- Une heure environ, mais c'est un peu compliqué d'écrire un texte sans le tester_ , ajouta-t-il en riant.

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé dans le salon?_

 _\- Je n'avais pas envie de te laisser._

Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui. Il claqua son ordinateur et se rallongea sous la couverture en m'entourant fermement.

 _\- C'est notre premier week-end tous les deux, tu veux faire quoi?_

 _\- Déjà, j'aimerais bien un bisou_ , dis-je en souriant.

Il n'hésita pas et captura mes lèvres aussitôt. Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux en déclenchant mes frissons.

 _\- Je veux me réveiller comme ça tout le temps, tout le temps, tout le temps..._ le coupai-je en secouant la tête.

 _\- La semaine ça me parait compliqué chérie, et le week-end... je ferai de mon mieux._

 _\- J'aime tellement tes bras, me sentir complètement envahie par toi en fait._

 _\- Vous me paraissez totalement accro mademoiselle._

Il approcha son visage avec un sourire en coin et embrassa mon cou pendant que je descendais mes mains le long de ses flancs.

 _\- C'est peu de le dire._

 _\- Ca ne me dit toujours pas si tu veux bouger d'ici..._

 _\- J'aimerais aller à la jardinerie pour m'acheter deux plantes d'intérieur._

 _\- Hmm hmm..._

Il continuait ses baisers, descendant sur mon épaule, mon décolleté...

 _\- Et puis on pourrait regarder un film cet après-midi... ou faire des cochonneries sur le canapé._

Il releva instantanément la tête et plissa les yeux.

 _\- Tu ne changeras jamais là-dessus, je comprends vraiment pourquoi on a vite abandonné les capotes, ça revenait beaucoup trop cher!_

 _\- Tu me manques tout le temps, il faut bien que je me sente proche de toi quand tu es là._

 _\- Et avec les autres c'était pareil?_

 _\- Que toi._

 _\- Ah oui? Pourquoi?_

Je pris sa main et la posai sur mon cœur qui battait à vive allure. Il me sourit en comprenant la signification et posa son oreille dessus en fermant les yeux.

 _\- Rien qu'à moi._

 _\- Et c'est ce qui fait la différence..._

 _\- Je t'aime_ , souffla-t-il.

Je ne cachai pas ma stupeur, un hoquet s'échappant de ma bouche. Il fronça les sourcils en me regardant.

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Je... Non._

 _\- Non?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Arrête chou, je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. On s'aime depuis des années!_ Ajouta-t-il en riant.

 _\- Mais... je... non_.

Lui dire que je l'aimais était comme un saut dans le vide pour moi. Cela rendrait les choses trop réelles, et il aurait la faculté de me briser une nouvelle fois. Lui confier mes sentiments ne ferait que lui tendre sur un plateau d'argent mon cœur qu'il avait si bien fissuré la première fois. Je n'avais plus dit "je t'aime" à qui que ce soit d'autre après lui et j'avais beau être éperdument amoureuse d'Owen, c'était hors de question que je lui tende le bâton pour me faire battre. J'avais besoin de me préserver, de retrouver confiance en nous avant de pouvoir me laisser aller.

 _\- A quoi tu penses?_

 _\- C'est trop tôt pour moi._

Il haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Il savait parfaitement que je l'aimais, et pour lui, ça n'avait aucun sens de ne pas l'extérioriser.

 _\- Je ne peux pas dire ça, comme ça, en si peu de temps. Tu sais à quel point ça compte._

 _\- Je sais. Bon, écoute, on efface ces dernières minutes d'accord?_

J'acquiesçai et il m'embrassa pour me faire penser à autre chose. On s'éclipsa pour aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner et on prépara le café entre deux câlins.

 _\- Il faudrait qu'on voit quand on va chez tes parents_

 _\- Je pensais au dernier week-end. Les 30-31, comme ça on remonte avec mon frère et il pourra être là à l'anniversaire d'Alex le 2._

 _\- Ah oui, c'est une bonne idée! Le 1er étant férié..._

 _\- C'est pour ça, si on part le vendredi après ton boulot ça nous laisse trois jours chez mes parents._

 _\- Je peux essayer de demander à partir vers 15H, histoire qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard._

 _\- Fais au mieux mon cœur, sinon on voyagera de nuit ce n'est pas grave._

Il embrassa mon front et on s'installa.

 _\- Il y a un film que tu veux voir cet après-midi?_

 _\- Pas spécialement_ , dis-je en haussant les épaules, _de toute façon on va à peine le regarder._

Il me lança un regard coquin avec un léger sourire en coin.

 _\- Et si je ne veux pas?_ Rétorqua-t-il malicieux.

 _\- Tant pis pour toi, j'irai voir le voisin._

Il attrapa mon poignet rapidement et le compressa doucement mais suffisamment fort pour que je comprenne la dureté de ses mots.

 _\- N'y pense même pas Amelia._

 _\- Je rigole!_

 _\- Je sais, mais ne t'avise pas de jouer avec moi à propos de ça, je supporte pas penser à toi avec quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'est purement imaginaire._

 _\- Calme-toi._

Il desserra sa prise mais ne lâcha pas son regard tendu.

 _\- Tu te l'es tapé?_

 _\- Qui? Le voisin?_

 _\- Non le pape._

 _\- Je n'ai encore jamais été au Vatican, ni à Rome d'ailleurs!_

 _\- Je suis très sérieux!_

 _\- Oui_ , soupirai-je, _on a déjà passé des soirées ensemble_.

 _\- Je crois qu'on va très vite envisager le fait de déménager, que ce soit toi ou moi._

 _\- Je n'ai rien fait ici, uniquement chez lui... et je me plais ici!_ Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Autant que je me plais chez moi, mais il y a des choses qui te posent problème pour mon appart et maintenant j'ai des raisons pour avoir des problèmes avec le tien!_

 _\- Donc hier, tu disais que j'étais ridicule, et maintenant tu me tapes le même scandale!_

 _\- A la différence que toi, tu n'avais aucun sentiment pour lui!_

 _\- Et bien justement, moi au moins, je n'ai aimé que toi._

 _\- Ne parle pas au passé_ , rétorqua-t-il les sourcils froncés.

 _\- Ce mec n'est pas mon présent_ , soupirai-je, _voilà pourquoi je parle au passé._

 _\- Je trouve ça pire, Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas recommencer quand j'aurai le dos tourné? Après tout, tu n'es même pas amoureuse de moi._

Je fus prise d'un haut-le-cœur. Comment il pouvait douter à ce point de moi? Au lieu de me laisser envahir par les larmes, je me mis à trembler et serrai les points pour contenir ma rage.

 _\- J'ai envie de te gifler!_

 _\- Ne te gêne pas._

Ni une, ni deux, je visai sa joue fermement. Il poussa un soupir.

 _\- Ok, je l'ai méritée._

 _\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me sortir quelque chose comme ça! Je n'ai jamais été aussi cruelle envers toi! Et d'ailleurs, si un de nous deux doit douter de la sincérité de l'autre, c'est plutôt moi._

 _\- Je peux savoir pourquoi?_

 _\- Je ne t'ai jamais quitté moi!_

Il souffla en passant sa main sur son visage.

 _\- Est-ce qu'on va ressasser ces histoires à chaque fois qu'on s'engueule? Est-ce qu'on sera toujours aussi rancunier? Parce que franchement..._

 _\- Tu me cherches Owen. Tu m'as fait sous-entendre que j'allais te tromper. Je pensais que tu me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que j'ai des principes à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, tu m'as dit à West Haven que tu pensais que la seule chose qu'on avait gardé entre nous c'était la confiance... elle est belle la confiance là. Et merci d'avoir remis en cause mes sentiments aussi, je vois que ta patience est limitée._

Il ne répondit pas, et on continua de se fixer. J'étais fière de ne pas avoir flanché, mais je sentais mon cœur se compresser. Est-ce qu'à chaque dispute j'aurai cette peur qu'il parte en claquant la porte? Je ne supporterai pas de le reperdre. Malgré tout, je ne peux pas tout lui passer, par respect pour moi-même.

 _\- Excuse-moi, je me suis laissé emporté._

Je croisai les bras, même lorsqu'il m'attira contre lui.

 _\- Pas de barrage entre nous Amelia, enlève tes bras._

 _\- C'est toi qui me forces à mettre des barrières._

 _\- Je me suis laissé aveuglé par ma possessivité, et j'ai dépassé les bornes dans ce que je t'ai dit. Je t'assure, je suis désolé._

Je soupirai et finis par enlever mes bras pour me retrouver totalement contre son corps.

 _\- Est-ce qu'on peut demander au voisin de déménager?_

Ma question allégea l'atmosphère.

 _\- Sérieux... C'est arrivé beaucoup de fois?_

Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse, ne voulant pas trop répondre à ça.

 _\- Je regrette, mais je vais devoir aller le voir!_

 _\- Pardon?!_ Dis-je en me reculant.

 _\- Il faut qu'il sache que tu es prise maintenant!_

 _\- Oh ça va, ça fait deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas fréquenté lui et moi!_

 _\- DEUX MOIS? C'est tout?!_

 _\- On ne s'était pas revu encore, je te signale!_

 _\- Combien de fois Amelia?_

 _\- Tu recommences! Tu m'énerves._

 _\- Réponds putain!_

 _\- Je n'ai pas compté._

 _\- Plus de cinq?_

 _\- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire?_

 _\- Plus de dix?_

 _\- Mais arrête bon sang!_

 _\- Quinze?_

 _\- Non_ , soufflai-je.

 _\- Donc entre dix et quinze._

Je serrai les dents, contrariée. Comment d'une boutade on peut en venir à un règlement de comptes. Je me levai, vidai ma tasse dans l'évier et contournai le bar pour quitter la pièce. Il me laissa partir sans un mot de plus.

Après une douche bouillante et m'être vêtue de mon jean fétiche que je ne réservais qu'à mes week-ends, ainsi que d'un sous-pull noir à col roulé, je quittai la salle-de-bain. Owen était sur le balcon en train de fumer. J'en profitai pour faire la vaisselle et je m'installai en tailleur sur le canapé pour envoyer un message à Jo.

 _« Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Je m'inquiète. Gros bisous! »_

Elle me répondit quasiment instantanément.

« _Pas avancé depuis hier, je réfléchis encore. J'ai peur de faire le mauvais choix. »_

Je soupirai et cherchai mes mots avant d'écrire.

« _Sans vouloir t'influencer, j'ai des regrets qui me suivront jusqu'à ma mort. Je suis persuadée que vous pouvez trouver la solution tous les deux, mais ne le prive pas de ce droit qu'il a de savoir._ »

Elle me répondit seulement qu'elle me tiendrait au courant, et abrégea la discussion en m'envoyant un bisou. Je soufflai et envoyai mon portable sur le canapé, à côté de moi. Il rebondit deux fois avant de s'éclater par terre.

 _\- Putain!_

Heureusement, il n'avait rien. J'étais tendue. On s'était engueulé si peu de fois avec Owen que là, c'était trop d'un coup. Et si on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble? Si finalement, les années nous avaient éloignés. Peut-être qu'on avait changé et qu'on était désormais trop différents?

 _\- A quoi tu penses?_

 _\- Si tu savais._

 _\- Tu te demandes si on a bien fait de se redonner une chance alors qu'on a dû changer pendant six ans._

Cette incroyable faculté qu'il avait de lire dans mes pensées ne me facilitait jamais la tâche.

 _\- Je suis désolé, j'ai encore pété un plomb pour rien._

 _\- C'est clair._

Il s'assit sur la table basse face à moi.

 _\- On n'a pas changé. On est toujours aussi possessif l'un envers l'autre, c'est juste qu'avant tu n'avais eu que moi et tu me faisais confiance pour le reste._

 _\- Peut-être._

 _\- Je crois que je ne supporterai jamais l'idée que d'autres mecs aient pu te toucher, te déshabiller et passer des nuits entières avec toi. Comme toi, tu ne supporteras jamais l'idée que j'ai eu une relation sérieuse, et que j'ai été amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre._

 _\- Sans doute._

 _\- Tu peux répondre autre chose que deux mots?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus..._

 _\- Ce que tu penses._

 _\- Tu sais ce que je pense! La preuve, tu as même réussi à comprendre à quoi je réfléchissais._

 _\- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais Amelia ce matin, tu sais que ce n'est pas rien._

 _\- Mais est-ce que ça suffit Owen? Est-ce qu'on ne va pas encore se bousiller? Est-ce qu'on ne va pas trop vite finalement... On a loupé tellement de choses de nos vies respectives!_

 _\- Je refuse de te faire du mal une nouvelle fois donc non, on ne va pas se bousiller. Quand on s'est mis ensemble la première fois, on avait bien loupé les vingt premières années de nos vies? Ca ne nous a pas dérangé! Pourquoi là, ça poserait problème? Je ne dis pas que ça va se rattraper en deux jours mais au final on connait le principal non?_

 _\- Je pensais aussi, mais visiblement une histoire de voisinage peut tout faire flancher._

 _\- Tu vas encore le croiser Amelia... il est là le problème!_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire? Je n'ai pas signé de pacte avec lui hein, on passait juste des soirées ensemble de temps en temps mais on s'est toujours dit que ce serait tout! Toi, tu vas bien travailler encore avec Cristina._

 _\- Qui me dit qu'il ne va pas venir sonner un soir parce qu'il se sent seul?_

A ce moment là, on toqua à la porte.

 _\- Putain j'espère que ce n'est pas Jo._

Owen était peut-être habillé mais ça se voyait qu'il avait enfilé ça à la va-vite pour fumer. Je partis ouvrir en essayant de trouver une excuse au cas où, mais lorsque j'ouvris, je vis James le fameux voisin. Le coup du sort. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire!

 _\- Salut! Ca va?_

 _\- Oui et toi?_

A l'entente d'une voix masculine, Owen me rejoignit en trois enjambées. James le regarda, puis reporta son attention sur moi.

 _\- Excuse moi, je dérange?_

 _\- Non pas du tout_

 _\- Oui,_ répondit-il en même temps.

 _\- Je venais juste pour savoir si tu aurais un peu d'huile à me dépanner, j'ai complètement oublié d'en acheter et je suis en pleine cuisine pour mes parents qui viennent ce soir!_

 _\- Bien sûr, entre._

Je partis dans la cuisine mettre de l'huile dans un gobelet alors qu'Owen le laissait passer.

 _\- On ne s'est pas présenté je crois. Vous êtes?_

 _\- James, j'habite en face._

 _\- Le fameux voisin?_

 _\- Owen, je t'en prie arrête._

 _\- Oh, le fameux Owen alors..._

Ils se dévisagèrent l'un et l'autre. Je me dépêchai et lui tendis le gobelet.

 _\- Tu en auras assez?_

 _\- Oui c'est parfait, merci beaucoup!_

 _\- Y'a pas de quoi,_ répondis-je en le raccompagnant à la porte.

 _\- A bientôt peut-être, vu qu'on est de nouveau ensemble on risque de se croiser souvent,_ cria Owen.

Je cachai mon exaspération et James me sourit.

 _\- Désolée_ , dis-je doucement.

 _\- Fais attention à toi._

J'acquiesçai et fermai la porte.

 _\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie!_

Il haussa les épaules et s'approcha.

 _\- Au moins il sait pour nous._

 _\- Je crois qu'en effet, il a dû comprendre._

 _\- Tu lui avais parlé de moi?_

 _\- Oui. On n'a pas que passé des soirées au lit! C'était un copain._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ne l'est plus?_

 _\- Parce qu'il est compliqué d'avoir une relation amicale après être passé par la case "lit" justement._

Il acquiesça.

 _\- Est-ce qu'on a fini de se disputer?_

 _\- J'en sais rien_

Il me serra dans ses bras et je me laissai aller à respirer son odeur.

 _\- Tu m'énerves._

 _\- Tu me rends fou_

\- _Oui, ben essaie de ne plus me taper de crise comme ça._

 _\- Je vais essayer_

Il me berça de droite à gauche.

 _\- On ne s'engueulait pas avant_

 _\- Bien sûr que si, c'est juste qu'on savait que ça n'allait pas durer. Là on commence tout juste à être réuni, donc on a l'impression que ça peut se terminer aussi vite._

 _\- Je n'aime pas ça._

 _\- J'ai besoin que tu aies confiance en moi, et j'ai besoin de pouvoir avoir confiance en toi._

 _\- Je ne te tromperai jamais, tu le sais._

Il acquiesça et embrassa mon cou.

 _\- C'était un appel pour aller à Rome au fait?_

Je souris et me plongeai dans son regard.

 _\- Je préférerais aller à Venise d'abord!_

 _\- Pourquoi pas..._

 _\- Pour la Saint-Valentin!_

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment ça tombe chérie, si c'est un week-end ce sera difficile pour moi_

 _\- Et avec une demande en mariage sur une gondole_ , continuai-je en souriant.

 _\- Too much!_

 _\- Trop romantique._

 _\- Ca alors, ça m'aurait étonné de ta part, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _\- Tant pis, si tu veux pas, j'irai demander au voisin!_

Cette fois il rit et se mit à me chatouiller. Je ris à mon tour et fonçai sur sa bouche, ravie qu'on soit de nouveau réconciliés.

 _\- Je vais me doucher mon ange, qu'on ne tarde pas trop._

Je le laissai avec regrets et il se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille.

 _\- Ca m'est déjà arrivé d'imaginer des demandes en mariage et à chaque fois, c'était pour toi._

 _\- C'est vrai?_

 _\- Hmm hmm... et tu veux savoir quelque chose?_

J'acquiesçai.

 _\- Tu répondais toujours oui._

Je souris et il partit en sifflotant vers la salle-de-bain. Je crois qu'à ce moment précis, j'ai les yeux en forme de cœur.


	52. Chapitre 52

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Excusez-moi pour le manque de chapitre ce dernier mois.. mais voilà un nouveau long chapitre et j'espère que ça va vous plaire! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 52

 **Lundi 25 Octobre 2010.**

Je sortis de la douche et m'enveloppai dans une serviette avant de retourner dans la chambre où Owen était paisiblement endormi. Je fis doucement pour choisir mes vêtements et m'habillai grâce au filet de lumière qui filtrait de la salle-de-bain entrouverte. J'enfilai mes bas en repensant à cette semaine calme qu'on venait de passer, entre câlins, films et discussions posées. Rentrer le soir et se retrouver était le plus beau moment de la journée, quoique, le réveil est aussi agréable le week-end. Je passai les jambes dans ma robe quand je sentis ses mains sur mes hanches.

 _\- Tu devrais te rendormir, il est encore tôt..._ murmurai-je.

En guise de réponse il embrassa le creux de mon dos avant de remonter la fermeture éclaire et d'attacher le petit bouton casse-pied du haut.

 _\- C'est à moi de t'aider à remonter tes robes le matin_ , dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

 _\- Merci..._

Je me retournai et lui caressai la joue.

 _\- Tu es belle_ , soupira-t-il, comme toujours.

Je lui souris et ne résistai pas à l'embrasser.

 _\- Bonne journée._

 _\- A ce soir mon cœur, bonne journée._

Il embrassa ma main et se rallongea en prenant mon oreiller dans ses bras. Je le regardai une seconde, attendrie, et quittai la pièce.

Je ne m'attendais pas à rentrer aussi furieuse. La colère m'avait fait monter les larmes et j'avais craqué pendant tout mon trajet qui m'avait ramené à l'appartement. En me voyant arriver en furie dans le salon, Owen écarquilla les yeux et se leva précipitamment, alarmé.

 _\- Amelia, tu..._

 _\- Ne parle pas_ , le coupai-je. _Je ne veux pas t'entendre!_

Il allait rétorquer mais je levai la main pour lui demander le silence.

 _\- J'ai eu Jo au téléphone. Je ne l'ai jamais autant entendu pleurer que là, et elle était sérieusement en colère contre moi!_

Il soupira sachant où j'allais en venir.

 _\- Comment tu as pu aller balancer à Alex qu'elle était enceinte?! Owen putain! Déjà, ils ne sont pas au courant qu'on est ensemble, je n'étais même pas supposée t'en parler! Et dans tous les cas c'était à Jo de lui dire!_

 _\- Elle n'allait pas le faire!_

 _\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte des conséquences maintenant? Jo m'en veut à mort! Alex et elle se sont en plus engueulés comme jamais! T'as vraiment foutu la merde, c'était pas à toi de lui dire!_

 _\- Il avait le droit de savoir._

 _\- Et bien il fallait prendre Jo à part et essayer de la convaincre, comme je le fais depuis qu'elle m'en a parlé!_

 _\- J'ai été dans son cas je te rappelle! Tu ne m'as rien dit avant d'avorter!_

 _\- C'était différent_ , soufflai-je. _Tu étais parti! Là ils sont ensemble, et je connais Jo elle lui aurait dit!_

 _\- Ou pas!_

 _\- Ou pas oui, mais dans tous les cas tu as vraiment déconné! Ce n'était vraiment pas à toi de le dire!_

 _\- Je me suis juste mis à sa place! Si tu étais enceinte j'aimerais bien qu'il me prévienne!_

 _\- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver Owen, je ne veux pas d'enfant avec un mec en qui je ne peux pas avoir confiance!_

Il resta interdit et sentant les larmes de colère revenir je partis dans la chambre en claquant la porte. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il claqua la porte à son tour en quittant l'appartement. Mes pleurs reprirent de plus belle et tout se chamboula dans ma tête. Je laissais mes pensées vagabonder en me remémorant toute la conversation, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le coup de fil de Jo jusqu'à maintenant. Puis, une fois mon cœur complètement en miettes, je me levai pour fouiller dans un dossier et trouver l'adresse d'Owen. En vingt minutes j'étais en bas de chez lui. Je grimpai les marches en courant et entrai sans frapper. Ne connaissant pas l'appartement, j'avançai vers le séjour et entendis du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. Lorsque j'y pénétrai, Owen releva les yeux. La table était dressée pour deux, il faisait cuire je ne sais quoi dans la poêle.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?_ Demandai-je en essuyant mes larmes

 _\- Je prépare à manger pour un dîner avec celle que j'aime mais qui ne veut pas d'enfant avec moi._

Je baissai les yeux, monstrueusement coupable. Il savait parfaitement que j'allais venir.

 _\- Oui, je m'en doutais. La dispute a été trop violente pour qu'on reste chacun dans nos coins ce soir. Tu as trop peur de me perdre Amelia, et moi aussi._

 _\- Et si je n'étais pas venue?_

 _\- J'ai des Tupperware._

 _\- Je suis désolée... je te demande pardon._

 _\- Pour?_

 _\- J'ai été dure dans mes mots._

 _\- Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair._

 _\- Je ne le pensais pas..._

Il haussa les épaules et servis les légumes dans les assiettes.

 _\- Assieds toi_

 _\- Je n'ai pas faim..._

 _\- Pour une fois que je fais à manger!_

Il me regarda un instant et je le vis serrer les dents.

 _\- Arrête de pleurer s'il te plait._

C'était plus fort que moi. Je me retournai pour sécher une énième fois mes yeux et me réfugiai dans le salon pour stopper les larmes comme je pouvais. En deux secondes, il me serrait dans ses bras.

 _\- Chut... Arrête je t'en prie. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé m'expliquer Amelia, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se parle toi et moi d'habitude._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais expliquer de plus?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas balancé Jo, en tout cas, pas comme tu l'imagines. J'ai été prendre un café avec Alex, il m'a confié qu'il sentait Jo s'éloigner en ce moment. Je lui ai demandé s'il lui avait posé des questions, si elle avait des problèmes, il se savait rien! J'ai fini par lui dire qu'il devrait lui en parler, que peut-être elle s'ouvrirait à lui. Au final, on a changé de conversation. J'ai pris des nouvelles de Jude, et pour essayer de voir je lui ai demandé s'il songeait à un deuxième enfant. Il a été catégorique là-dessus, il est très bien comme ça. Puis comme j'ai insisté, peut-être maladroitement, il a fini par comprendre. J'ai essayé de rattraper comme je pouvais mais je m'enfonçais alors j'ai fini par lui expliquer. Mais je t'assure que c'était pour aider Jo que j'ai commencé à en parler, pas pour lui causer des problèmes._

Je me serrai plus fort contre lui et m'en voulu encore plus. Même si ça me mettait dans la merde avec Jo, j'avais dépassé les bornes.

 _\- Excuse-moi. J'aurais dû te laisser m'expliquer... mais quand j'ai eu Jo au téléphone elle était tellement en colère contre moi, elle était complètement perdue, Alex est parti chez ses parents en prenant une valise. J'ai peur pour elle._

 _\- Ca va aller, il va revenir. Je lui parlerai si besoin et dans tous les cas nous on est là pour elle, pour Jude et pour le bébé. Peut-être que ça va faire électrochoc dans l'esprit d'Alex et qu'il a juste besoin de quelques jours pour laisser passer la pilule._

 _\- Je veux vraiment avoir des enfants avec toi O'. Je crois que ce sera le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait dans ma vie._

Son étreinte se resserra quelques instants et je m'écartais pour définitivement sécher mes yeux. Je regardai autour de moi pour découvrir le salon. Un petit canapé, une table recouverte de feuilles avec des phrases barrées ou réécrites, trois guitares sur le côté et puis plein de petits bibelots, des drapeaux de France, des photos de famille...

 _\- Tu aimes bien?_

 _\- Oui_ , dis-je en continuant d'explorer, ça te ressemble

 _\- Viens, je te fais visiter._

Il prit ma main et me fit découvrir l'intégralité de l'appartement. Sa chambre était aussi simple que la mienne, murs blancs, un grand lit au centre et deux petites tables de nuit en bois (celle de gauche étant déserte). Un placard encastré était sur le côté, et une affiche des Guns'n'Roses était la seule touche de couleur.

 _\- Tu passes la nuit ici?_

 _\- Si tu veux bien de moi._

 _\- Si j'avais su que tu viendrais chez moi après une engueulade on se serait disputé plus tôt._

Je lui souris et il caressa ma joue.

 _\- On va manger?_

 _\- Je t'assure je ne peux rien avaler. J'ai essayé d'appeler Jo quinze fois sur le trajet elle ne décroche même pas. Puis de pleurer autant ça m'a donné mal à l'estomac._

 _\- Bon, je vais mettre au frais pour demain alors._

 _\- Mange toi si tu veux!_

 _\- T'en fais pas j'ai des réserves._

Il allait partir mais je le retins par le poignet.

 _\- Tu veux bien m'embrasser?_

Il me sourit et encercla mon visage en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

 _\- Tu sais que tu es très belle quand même quand tu t'énerves?_

 _\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir._

 _\- Non chérie, tu es belle tout le temps._

Il approcha son visage et m'embrassa doucement une première fois avant de capturer mes lèvres plus longuement. Tout mon stress accumulé s'évapora par enchantement. Je me laissai aller dans ses bras en profitant mais un bâillement m'interrompit.

 _\- Déjà?_

 _\- J'en peux plus..._

 _\- Rude journée._

J'acquiesçai et il partit fermer les volets.

 _\- Tu veux quelque chose pour dormir?_

 _\- Non ça ira, si j'ai froid je me collerai à toi..._

Il me sourit.

 _\- Par contre il va falloir que je parte un peu plus tôt demain pour aller me changer._

Il acquiesça et il me dépanna d'une brosse à dents avant de la mettre dans son pot.

 _\- Déjà ce sera ça de moins à apporter. Allez, au lit, je vais mettre un peu la télé?_

 _\- Oui, ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir à mon avis..._ répondis-je en sentant mes paupières s'alourdir.

J'ôtai ma robe, mes bas et restai en sous-vêtements avant de me faufiler dans le lit. Il s'allongea à son tour et me serra dans ses bras une fois la lumière éteinte et le réveil planifié.

 _\- Je suis content que tu sois là_

 _\- Moi aussi._

 _\- Etre dans mon lit avec toi, tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où je l'ai imaginé_.

Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui puis rapidement je sombrai dans le sommeil.

Lorsque le réveil sonna à 7h, j'avais beau avoir dormi près de neuf heures, mes yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. Owen embrassa mon front.

 _\- Réveille toi ma chérie._

 _\- Non, encore un peu..._

 _\- Tu es chez moi, il faut que tu repasses chez toi. Tu risques d'arriver en retard._

 _\- Je dors trop bien... dis-je encore dans la somnolence. Repousse le réveil à 45 s'il te plait, je m'habillerai avec quelque chose à toi, je me débrouillerai._

Je le sentis rire silencieusement.

 _\- Tu es sûre?_

 _\- Hmm hmm..._

Je replongeai aussitôt dans un sommeil profond, le nez plongé dans le cou de mon amoureux.

A la deuxième sonnerie, je battis des paupières en soupirant. Owen était réveillé et me serrait fermement contre lui, comme lorsque nous nous étions endormis. Je levai le visage vers lui.

 _\- Je regrette pour hier tu sais, je m'en veux._

 _\- Je sais, je te connais. Mais ça va_ , dit-il en caressant ma joue. _Tu es plus exigeante envers toi même que n'importe qui chou. Des réactions de colère ça arrive... ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en tenir rigueur._

 _\- Mais moi à l'inverse..._

 _\- Ce serait pareil, regarde, tu n'en veux pas à Jo pour sa réaction._

 _\- Parce que j'ai fait une connerie et qu'elle ne sait pas tout..._

 _\- Comme pour là, j'ai fait la connerie de lui dire mais tu ne savais pas tout. Je pense qu'après une explication, elle ne t'en voudra pas et sera dans le même état que toi._

 _\- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle accepte de me parler... et puis je ne peux pas tout lui expliquer..._

 _\- Ecoute, que Jo sache pour nous deux ne posera aucun problème pour l'anniversaire d'Alex. Elle tiendra sa langue. Et dans tous les cas, il vaut mieux que ça pète maintenant parce qu'Alex nous fait la morale, du moment que Jo et toi vous conservez votre amitié. Tu ne penses pas?_

J'acquiesçai.

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que ta confiance envers moi n'est pas totalement là, et sans connaître ce qui s'était passé je comprends que tu m'aies balancé ça en pleine face._

 _\- Je veux des enfants avec toi, même si cette idée m'effraie depuis ma fausse couche._

 _\- On en aura quand on sera prêt et tout se passera bien._

Il embrassa mon front.

 _\- J'ai hâte de savoir comment tu vas réussir à te fringuer..._

Je souris et me levai pour aller vers son armoire. Je réfléchis rapidement : j'avais toujours des bas en rab dans mon sac, au cas où je file ma paire au travail. J'avais mes escarpins, ce qui passerait avec tout... Je pris une chemise blanche et même si je risquais de flotter un peu dedans au niveau des épaules, elle ferait l'affaire. Je me dépêchai pour prendre une douche et utilisai le peu de maquillage qu'il me restait dans mon sac pour en faire quelque chose de léger. J'enfilai ensuite la chemise d'Owen qui m'arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Un peu court mais je n'avais pas le choix... je resterai derrière mon bureau le plus souvent possible. Je laissai les boutons du haut légèrement défaits et remontai les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Mes cheveux privés de brosse, ils séchèrent à l'air libre et ondulèrent naturellement, provoquant un effet décoiffé sauvage. Je chaussai mes escarpins et rejoignis Owen dans la cuisine. Il haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras après m'avoir tendu une tasse de café fumant.

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?_

 _\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser partir comme ça?_

 _\- Et bien... oui._

 _\- Trop sexy_ , répondit-il en secouant la tête.

 _\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Puis ça va, on ne voit rien_ , dis-je en vérifiant.

 _\- Je me retiens de ne pas te sauter dessus._

Je lui souris tendrement et m'approchai.

 _\- Ce soir tu pourras._

Il encercla ma taille pour me coller à lui.

 _\- Je pense qu'on devrait peut-être commencer à baptiser ton appartement, non?_

 _\- Tout de suite on peut._

 _\- Non, je vais être en retard._

Il embrassa mon cou en remontant vers mon oreille. Je me sentis défaillir et repris une gorgée de café pour reprendre contenance.

 _\- Tu passes me chercher à 17h30?_

 _\- Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie._

Je me plongeai dans son regard à la fois tendre et ardent. Une bouffée d'amour me percuta de plein fouet, je capturai sa bouche alors qu'il me serrait encore plus fort contre lui. J'étais encore plus amoureuse de lui que hier matin. Il se recula en souriant et je savais que c'était pour se retenir.

 _\- On peut manger ensemble ce midi? J'ai une interview à 15H pas très loin de ton bureau._

 _\- Je te dis ça un peu plus tard? Il faut que je vois ce que fait..._

 _\- On peut déjeuner tous les trois_ , me coupa-t-il. _Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu me le présentes vraiment..._

 _\- D'accord, je te tiens au courant de ce qu'on fait._

Il acquiesça et on termina notre café sous des petits coups d'œil amoureux.

 _\- Je vais aller parler à mon boss aujourd'hui, il faut que je lui dise pour toi et moi. Il risque de te voir dans mon bureau plus souvent qu'autre chose pour les pauses déjeuners ou pour venir me chercher... autant qu'il sache de ma bouche au lieu d'avoir droit aux rumeurs et compagnie._

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne?_

 _\- Non ne t'en fais pas. Peut-être qu'il te convoquera si jamais tu dois changer de manager, je ne sais pas._

 _\- Hors de question Amelia._

 _\- Ecoute, je n'en sais rien. Je pense que ça n'est jamais arrivé officiellement dans la boîte..._

 _\- Et bien c'est soit toi, soit personne d'autre et il perdra son contrat, point barre._

 _\- On verra ce qu'il dit, ok?_ Soufflai-je.

Je partis me laver les dents, mettre une petite touche de rouge à lèvres et m'apprêtais à partir.

 _\- Je t'appelle pour ce midi?_

 _\- Oui mon ange, pas de problème._

Il s'approcha et encercla mon visage pour m'embrasser.

 _\- A tout à l'heure mon amoureux..._

 _\- Je t'aime tellement._

Je fermai les yeux et il m'embrassa rapidement.

 _\- Allez file, tu vas être en retard._

J'acquiesçai et quittai l'appartement.

Aux alentours de 11h30, après avoir appelé Owen pour lui dire qu'on pouvait manger avec Andrew à 13h, je respirai un bon coup et frappai au bureau de mon chef. Il me laissa entrer.

 _\- Comment ça va Amelia?_

 _\- Très bien merci. Je viens pour plusieurs choses, est-ce que vous auriez un petit quart d'heure?_

 _\- Bien sûr, assieds toi._

 _\- Merci._

Je lui racontai mon expédition de la semaine dernière dans le bar où il voulait que j'aille pour rencontrer un nouvel artiste. Une fois fait, je me lançai.

 _\- Le deuxième point que je voudrais aborder avec vous est un peu plus personnel._

 _\- D'accord_ , acquiesça-t-il attentif.

 _\- Je ne vous ai pas mentionné qu'Owen Hunt était mon ex-petit ami lorsque vous me l'avez présenté._

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

 _\- Nous avons eu une histoire sérieuse lorsqu'on était en études._

 _\- Est-ce que cela risque d'interférer sur le plan professionnel?_

 _\- Non. Le problème n'est pas là..._ soupirai-je. _On s'est remis ensemble. Nous savons très bien faire la différence au travail et en dehors, je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez._

 _\- En dix ans, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive je dois dire..._

 _\- Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à cette situation._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te laisser le prendre en charge, ça représente gros et si le plan affectif entre en jeu..._

 _\- Je comprends. Après, autant que vous le sachiez, vous ne lui ferez pas voir cette optique et j'aurais autant de mal à lui faire entendre raison. C'est moi ou personne. Je sais que je suis capable de le porter et vous vous imaginez bien que je veux encore plus qu'il réussisse connaissant mes sentiments pour lui._

 _\- Bien. On peut faire un test et laisser comme tel. Si jamais je vois que votre personnel intervient trop sur tes décisions ou son travail, je serai obligé de faire ce qui me semble le plus juste._

 _\- Très bien. Merci._

 _\- Pas trop d'effusions ici non plus, d'accord? On va éviter de donner des idées aux autres._

 _\- Lorsqu'il viendra on sera discret._

Il hocha la tête et je compris que la discussion était close. Je retournai dans mon bureau, soulagée, avec une petite pointe au ventre tout de même... En espérant que le test fonctionne.

Owen arriva pile à l'heure après avoir récupéré notre commande dans la rue perpendiculaire. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

 _\- Je peux entrer mon ange?_

 _\- Oui, viens._

Je terminai d'écrire un mail. Il contourna le bureau et m'embrassa rapidement.

 _\- Je finis, j'en ai pour une minute. On va se mettre sur la table là bas,_ dis-je en montrant la table ronde de mon bureau.

Il partit installer le repas en sifflotant et je soupirai une fois le mail envoyé.

 _\- Ça c'est fait. J'ai parlé à mon patron ce matin._

 _\- Ah oui?_

Il revint vers moi alors que je me levai, puis il m'enlaça.

 _\- On laisse le contrat comme ça et si jamais il y a le moindre dérapage, tu changeras de manager._

 _\- Hors de question._

 _\- De toute façon O', il n'y aura pas de dérapage ou du moins on ne le montrera pas et puis c'est tout. Il ne veut pas que notre personnel intervienne sur le professionnel, ce qui est logique._

 _\- Forcément que ça va nous influencer Amelia, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, on ne sait pas._

 _\- Ecoute on verra, il est prévenu et on saura s'arranger._

 _\- Ok..._

 _\- Il a demandé à ce qu'on soit discret ici aussi pour ne pas donner d'idées aux autres._

 _\- Quels genres d'idées?_ Répondit-il avec un sourire.

 _\- Pas forcément que ça..._ dis-je en éclatant de rire.

 _\- Donc je ne peux même pas t'allonger sur ton bureau là?_

 _\- Non monsieur, même si la proposition serait tentante... en plus j'ai des rideaux._

Je le vis crisper la mâchoire, ce qui me fit sourire. Je m'approchai de lui un peu plus pour l'embrasser quand Andrew toqua avant d'entrer.

 _\- Sauvés par le toc-toc._

Je pouffai de rire et Andrew leva un sourcil.

 _\- Ca va?_

 _\- J'ai trop faim!_

 _\- Pour changer... Andrew, je te présente Owen mon amoureux. Owen... Andrew mon collègue_.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Andrew ricana.

 _\- On s'était déjà vu je te rappelle!_

 _\- Je n'avais pas fait de présentation officielle alors c'est chose faite! A table!_

 _\- On mange quoi, on mange quoi?_

 _\- Sushis!_

Andrew applaudit comme un gamin et mon chéri pouffa de rire.

 _\- Ca doit être drôle de bosser avec toi!_ Annonça Owen

 _\- Oui, je pense que je suis vraiment rigolo comme garçon._

Il avait dit ça tellement sérieusement qu'on le dévisagea, un sourire en coin.

 _\- Je pense que tu manques de fleurs en ce moment... O' a une carte d'abonnement chez le fleuriste, tu devrais la prendre aussi!_

 _\- C'est vrai il y a des cartes d'abonnement?!_

 _\- Mais non!_ Répondis-je en riant _. Il m'offre tellement souvent des bouquets... c'était pour te taquiner._

 _\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un homme qui t'offre des fleurs!_

 _\- Je sais._

Je regardai Owen amoureusement et il me sourit en gobant un sushi.

 _\- Amelia est tellement accrochée au romantisme, j'ai plutôt intérêt._

 _\- C'est vrai ça?_

 _\- Oh la la oui, vivre plus dans le cliché c'est impossible. J'ai le stock de bougies, de chandelles, de pétales de roses aussi... mais il faut de l'imagination parfois!_

 _\- Tu me fais rêver... le jour où Amelia ne veut plus tu sais, tu ne seras pas tout seul hein..._

 _\- Hey_! M'exclamai-je.

Je lui shootai dans le pied et les deux hommes rirent.

 _\- C'est Amelia ou personne._

Je me raclai la gorge.

 _\- A partir de maintenant_ , se rattrapa-t-il.

 _\- Je vous le souhaite en tout cas, et ne t'en fais pas Owen, je ne risque pas de te la voler._

 _\- Ca me rassure, je suis toujours en train de fliquer dans la rue mais à son boulot c'est plus compliqué..._

 _\- Non mais je t'en prie qu'est-ce que je devrais dire?!_ Dis-je.

 _\- Moi elles ont 16 ans chou._

 _\- Chou? C'est mignon chou..._

Je croisai les bras en souriant.

 _\- T'as fini?_

 _\- Pardon_ , ricana-t-il.

 _\- Sinon, tu fais quoi toi exactement chez Warner?_ Demanda Owen.

Et là je bénis Owen. La discussion s'orienta principalement sur le professionnel. Après avoir parlé des projets d'Andrew, de son travail et de ses dossiers en cours, ils parlèrent de l'album de mon petit ami.

 _\- Mais du coup, ce sera toi qui bosseras avec moi?_

 _\- Ça, on ne sait pas. C'est ton manager qui choisit quelle personne du marketing elle prend, mais ça vient bien plus tard._

 _\- Aucun doute que ce sera toi alors!_

 _\- Je ne sais pas O_ ', répondis-je en haussant les épaules. _Tout dépend de nos besoins, de ce que tu me proposes comme titre... ils ont chacun leur spécialité et même si Andrew sait s'adapter, il faudra voir leurs propositions et leurs idées._

 _\- La chef a parlé! Si elle dirige comme ça à la maison, tu n'as plus qu'à rentrer pépère et te mettre à table..._

 _\- Ah non, ça ne se passe pas comme ça à la maison_ , rétorqua-t-il en riant.

 _\- Encore faudrait-il qu'on ait une maison..._ marmonnai-je.

Owen me jeta un coup d'œil mais ne répondit pas. C'était bien trop tôt pour emménager ensemble mais je savais que ça nous fatiguerait très vite de devoir faire les allers-retours chez l'un ou chez l'autre, surtout avec Owen qui allait recommencer les spectacles. Lorsque je le regardai, il me lança un petit regard me disant "on en reparlera plus tard" et j'acquiesçai. On termina notre repas, je racontai à Andrew ma discussion avec Richard.

 _\- Il a raison de flipper, mais vous êtes assez grands pour gérer!_

 _\- Oui, ça ira._

 _\- Et puis on sait faire la part des choses, on réglera les problèmes chez nous, pas ici,_ ajouta Owen.

 _\- Moi j'ai confiance. On va faire du bon travail!_

Je posai ma main sur celle d'Owen et il entremêla nos doigts.

 _\- A qui je dois les sushis?_

 _\- Laisse, c'est pour moi._

 _\- T'es sur?_

 _\- Mais oui, pas de souci._

 _\- Merci! Je vais vous laisser, j'ai du boulot._

 _\- Ca marche._

 _\- D'ailleurs je repasse te voir tout à l'heure, il faut qu'on parle de Louis, tu sais le petit jeune du bar?_

 _\- Ouais, ok, à tout à l'heure!_

 _\- Owen, à bientôt?_ Dit-il en lui tendant la main

 _\- Bien sûr, quand tu veux!_

Ils se serrèrent la main et on se retrouva vite tous les deux.

 _\- Il te reste combien de temps?_

 _\- Un quart d'heure, dis-je en regardant ma montre, pourquoi?_

 _\- Pour que je ne te retarde pas._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas va... Je pensais envoyer un SMS à Jo._

 _\- Tu devrais je pense_

 _\- J'ai peur qu'elle m'envoie promener..._

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux que je l'appelle, moi?_

 _\- Non_ , soupirai-je, _tu pourras toujours lui expliquer comment ça s'est passé, mais je pense qu'elle attend principalement des excuses de ma part. Tu n'as pas de nouvelles d'Alex?_

 _\- Aucunes chou..._

 _\- J'ai peur qu'ils fassent des conneries, autant l'un que l'autre. S'il a quitté l'appartement hier, ça a peut-être poussé Jo à avorter?_

 _\- Tu n'y seras pour rien mon ange, ne te culpabilise pas._

Je haussai les épaules, résignée.

 _\- Je vais te laisser, je vais aller traîner un peu avant d'aller à l'interview. Je passe te chercher ce soir._

Il embrassa mon nez alors que j'acquiesçai et conquis mes lèvres tendrement avant de se lever. Un dernier bisou et il quitta mon bureau. Je mis un peu d'ordre avant de me remettre derrière mon ordinateur. En soupirant, j'attrapai mon portable pour envoyer un message à Jo.

" _Jo, je comprends vraiment que tu sois fâchée mais je t'en prie, il faut qu'on se voit. Il faut que je t'explique tout. Au moins dis moi que ça va... tu es ma meilleure amie, je m'inquiète. Est-ce qu'on peut aller boire un café demain? Ou manger ensemble le midi? S'il te plait..."_

Envoyé.


	53. Chapitre 53

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 53

Owen m'envoya un message me disant qu'il était en bas au moment même où j'éteignais les lumières. Je descendis en ayant hâte de le retrouver et lui sautai dans les bras à peine arrivée.

 _\- Oh bah dis donc, c'est de l'accueil._

Il me serra contre lui et plongea son nez dans mes cheveux. J'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des mois. Il avait eu raison, lorsque nous nous sommes remis ensemble, à dire qu'il n'arriverait pas à être rassasié avant longtemps. C'était exactement mon sentiment. Il me manquait dès que nous n'étions plus dans la même pièce.

 _\- Toi aussi tu me manques tout le temps._

 _\- Comment fais-tu pour lire dans mes pensées comme ça..._

 _\- Tu es la moitié de moi-même mon ange, c'est normal._

Je plongeai sur sa bouche goulûment mais on s'arrêta rapidement en se rappelant de l'endroit où nous étions.

 _\- Je me disais qu'on pouvait aller se promener un peu?_

 _\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller?_

 _\- On peut remonter jusqu'à Central Park?_

J'acquiesçai et ses yeux se portèrent à mes pieds.

 _\- Ca va aller avec tes talons?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai l'habitude!_

Il embrassa mon front et attrapa ma main pour qu'on commence à marcher.

 _\- Comment s'est passée ton interview?_

 _\- Très bien, la routine. C'est toujours les mêmes questions qui reviennent en ce moment, sur le retour, l'après Hamilton..._

 _\- C'est demain que vous reprenez les répétitions?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous à 9h._

 _\- Il y aura Cristina?_

La pression de sa main s'accentua et il se pencha pour embrasser mon front une nouvelle fois.

 _\- Oui, mais je t'assure que ça ne changera rien. On va rester professionnel mais on ne va pas vraiment parler en dehors de ça..._

J'acquiesçai et il changea vite de sujet.

 _\- Tu as pu voir pour partir plus tôt vendredi?_

 _\- J'ai posé mon après-midi! Donc on peut prendre la route dès que tu as terminé._

 _\- Je demanderai à Mark si je peux m'absenter vendredi aussi, ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problème. Mes parents vont être fous de joie..._

 _\- Tu crois?_

 _\- J'en suis certain! Et puis ça va nous faire du bien d'aller prendre le large un peu..._

 _\- Oui... Au fait, j'ai envoyé un message à Jo. Je mange avec elle demain midi._

 _\- Oh c'est bien! Elle t'a donné des nouvelles un peu?_

 _\- Non_ , soupirai-je. _Elle m'a mis "Ok pour demain midi.", pas un mot de plus._

 _\- Ça va aller... tu m'appelleras en revenant?_

 _\- Bien sûr._

 _\- On peut revenir sur la discussion du possible "chez nous"? J'ai bien vu ce midi avec Andrew que tu réfléchissais._

 _\- C'est trop tôt pour qu'on réemménage ensemble O'._

 _\- Je suis d'accord mais à quoi tu pensais?_

 _\- Je sais très bien qu'on va craquer rapidement. On va aller chez l'un, chez l'autre, on va finir par en avoir marre de devoir déplacer les affaires tout le temps... On n'a pas une relation normale comme tous ces gens qui se voient deux, trois fois par semaine au début. Nous on n'a pas passé une seule nuit séparée depuis qu'on s'est remis ensemble._

 _\- Et je m'en sens incapable!_

Je lui souris tendrement.

 _\- C'est vrai Amelia! Je ne me vois pas ouvrir les yeux et ne pas t'avoir toi comme première image tous les matins. Ça me met de bonne humeur. Et puis même, ton odeur, te toucher, tout... je ne peux pas m'éloigner._

 _\- Je ne te le demande pas! Moi non plus je ne veux pas dormir sans toi, mais c'est pas la question... on va vite se lasser de ça._

 _\- Et à partir de mardi, je vais avoir les shows à assurer._

 _\- Donc?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Si tu veux te coucher tôt, ou te lever tard le week-end, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué._

 _\- Je m'en fiche, tu as le double de la clé maintenant, mais tu vois, ça va faire comme si on vivait ensemble... sans que ce soit officiellement marqué sur un contrat._

 _\- Et bien on maintient ça, c'est plus sûr pour nous deux si jamais tu es fatiguée, j'irai dormir chez moi, ou si tu n'es pas là pour n'importe quelle raison je rentrerai aussi. On peut même se fixer une date!_

 _\- Pour?_

 _\- Pour se dire que ce n'est plus "trop tôt" pour songer à chercher un petit cocon à deux. On peut se dire janvier? La fin des représentations à New-York._

 _\- Je ne sais pas_ , soupirai-je.

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Tu vas partir en tournée après_...

Il essaya de chercher mon regard mais je m'obstinai à regarder droit devant moi.

 _\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que la tournée sera un test? On ne tiendra pas un an pour habiter ensemble Amelia! Là oui, pour le coup, on va se lasser! C'est encore à cause de Cristina?_

 _\- Tu vas passer tous tes week-ends dans des hôtels avec elle O'! Donc oui, c'est un test!_

 _\- J'hallucine. J'en ai marre qu'elle soit en obstacle entre toi et moi, tout le temps! Il est hors de question qu'on n'ait pas un "chez nous" avant la fin d'Hamilton! Et oui, elle sera là, mais j'ai une chambre, elle a la sienne, point barre! De toute façon, tu pourras tout à fait venir sur la tournée!_

Il arrêta de marcher et m'attira contre lui.

 _\- Ca suffit avec elle ok?_

 _\- Je n'y arrive pas_ , soufflai-je.

Il me serra encore plus contre lui.

 _\- Je t'aime putain, je ne vois mon avenir qu'avec toi Amelia, il faut que tu me crois._

 _\- Mais qui me dit qu'elle ne va pas tout faire pour te monter la tête? Si ça se trouve elle va profiter d'une soirée en tournée, d'un moment en coulisses pour te faire revenir..._

 _\- Je t'assure que je la remettrai en place à la moindre pseudo-tentative. Je te le jure mon ange! Mais je suis persuadé que c'est terminé dans sa tête à elle aussi._

Je profitai de ses bras et pris sur moi pour éloigner toutes les mauvaises pensées qui étaient susceptibles de me faire douter. Je grimpai mes bras autour de son cou et approchai mon visage du sien. Il m'embrassa doucement.

 _\- Est-ce que tu m'inviterais à dîner ce soir?_ Demandai-je.

Il fut surpris et pencha la tête sur le côté.

 _\- Serais-tu partante pour un tête à tête romantique?_

J'acquiesçai, mourant d'envie d'être simplement avec lui.

 _\- Alors rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que ça ma chérie. Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier?_

Un sourire se peint sur mon visage, incontrôlable.

 _\- Hormis moi_ , rétorqua-t-il en riant.

 _\- Où tu veux, ça m'est égal._

 _\- Bon, allons y alors._

On se remit en marche et il se pencha vers mon oreille.

 _\- Tu veux bien être mon dessert au moins?_

 _\- Ce ne serait pas sage pour tes répétitions..._

 _\- Si tu crois qu'il n'y a que ça pour m'arrêter..._

Je pouffai de rire et me laissai entraîner, heureuse. Il nous guida jusqu'à un petit hôtel particulier où le restaurant était à l'étage, situé dans une ruelle qu'il semblait bien connaître.

 _\- Tu es déjà venu?_

 _\- Oui chérie, j'y suis allé deux fois, tu verras c'est excellent._

Il me tint la porte et demanda directement une table pour deux. On nous installa et Owen commanda un peu de vin le temps qu'on choisisse notre plat.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles?_

 _\- J'ai goûté le bœuf et l'agneau... les deux étaient très bon!_

 _\- Je me laisserais plus tenter par du poisson._

 _\- Alors choisis ce qui te fait envie mon ange._

 _\- Tu n'es pas un poisson._

Il me regarda par dessus sa carte et je vis ses yeux s'étrécirent, signe qu'il souriait. Puis on finit par choisir et le repas se passa sous des regards complices, des caresses de la main et des discussions calmes sur tout et son contraire.

 _\- Tu as dit quoi exactement à tes parents pour ce week-end?_

 _\- Que je venais quelques jours et pas tout seul. Ma mère m'a demandé si je m'étais remis avec Cristina, du coup je lui ai dit non, quelqu'un d'autre._

 _\- Elle a réagi comment?_

 _\- Elle a soupiré et m'a dit que je n'avais pas intérêt à leur en présenter une nouvelle à chaque fois qu'on se voyait, qu'il était temps que je me pose avec quelqu'un, que Cristina était très bien..._

Il ricana.

 _\- Le plus drôle c'est que déjà, tu seras la dernière que je ramènerai chez moi et surtout, elle m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait que toi et moi on se remette ensemble donc quand elle va voir que j'ai quitté Cristina pour toi elle va me féliciter et regretter de m'avoir fait la morale!_

 _\- Tu parais sûr de toi..._

 _\- Chou, j'ai mangé du Amelia à toutes les sauces pendant des années, donc oui, je suis sûr de moi._

 _\- Et c'était bon?_ Le questionnai-je innocemment.

 _\- Je te dirais que non, parce que je t'avais perdu et je leur en voulais de me le rappeler constamment... mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé chérie, j'en savoure toutes les saveurs._

 _\- C'est trop mignon..._

Il me sourit et se pencha pour caresser ma joue.

 _\- Merci pour le dîner._

 _\- Ce fut un honneur mademoiselle. Il faudrait qu'on se l'accorde plus souvent qu'à nos anniversaires ou aux occasions, tu ne penses pas?_

 _\- Si, sans doute... je commence à m'y faire._

 _\- Ca se voit, si je compare à notre tout premier rencard..._

 _\- Oh je t'en prie! Ne me rappelle pas ça!_ Répondis-je en me sentant rougir.

 _\- Tu tremblais comme une feuille, tu m'as questionné sur tout ce que je pouvais aimer ou détester!_

Il se mit à rire.

 _\- J'avais l'impression de remplir la fiche qu'on doit faire à la rentrée scolaire pour que les profs nous connaissent mieux..._

 _\- Je te signale que le but était qu'on se connaisse mieux! Je nous cherchais des points communs_ , soupirai-je, _on était tellement différents._

 _\- Pas tant que ça dans le fond, mais je m'étais éparpillé._

 _\- D'abord, c'est injuste de remettre ce rendez-vous sur le tapis. Tu n'es pas tout blanc toi, tu m'as planté là après, tu n'as même pas daigné m'embrasser!_

Il éclata de rire, se leva et vint directement capturer mes lèvres.

 _\- Je me suis rattrapé depuis, non?_

 _\- Pas assez..._

Je fonçai sur sa bouche pour poursuivre et il attrapa mon poignet pour me lever face à lui. En se décollant de quelques millimètres, il murmura.

 _\- On rentre._

Il prit ma main et après avoir calmement dit au revoir alors que mon cœur battait à tout rompre, on sortit et Owen arrêta un taxi en quelques secondes. Il donna son adresse avec un regard en coin hésitant. Je lui fis un sourire.

 _\- Baptiser ton canapé en premier_ , chuchotai-je.

Il plissa les yeux et on garda le silence jusqu'à chez lui.

A peine la porte refermée derrière nous, j'ôtai ma veste et Owen se précipita à ma rencontre. Il me dévora la bouche, puis le cou, tout en me faisant reculer vers son salon. Je fermai les yeux, prise dans un tourbillon de désir, et passai les mains sous son tee-shirt afin d'être en contact avec sa peau. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sur chacun des boutons de ma chemise (ou plutôt de la sienne), et une fois totalement ouverte, il la fit glisser jusqu'au sol. Il s'assit sans cesser de m'embrasser et m'attira pour que je le chevauche. Pendant qu'il remontait mes cuisses à pleines mains, je le débarrassai de son tee-shirt et parsemai son torse de baisers impatients.

 _\- Amelia..._

 _\- Hm?_

 _\- Tu me rends complètement dingue._

 _\- Tant mieux._

Puis rapidement, il balança un coussin vers l'accoudoir pour m'y allonger et accélérer les choses, clôturant la soirée en beauté.


	54. Chapitre 54

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien. Excusez-moi pour mon absence sur cette histoire... Voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Bonne lecture. Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 54

Je partis de bonne heure le lendemain matin pour avoir le temps de passer par chez moi. Owen ayant ses répétitions, on s'était levé tous les deux, ce qui était rare. Il était sous la douche alors que je préparais le café. Il revint en sifflant, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, un tee-shirt blanc et un jean foncé.

 _\- Mais c'est que j'ai un amoureux plutôt canon..._

Il s'approcha, posa ses mains sur mes joues et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer un peu.

 _\- Suffisamment pour te faire de l'effet on dirait..._

 _\- J'aime tellement tes yeux,_ répondis-je en caressant sa joue.

Il inspira longuement et m'embrassa tendrement.

 _\- J'angoisse de voir Jo..._

 _\- Tout va bien se passer._

Il embrassa mon front et partit nous servir nos tasses.

 _\- Tu as une pause pour déjeuner?_

 _\- Oui mais je ne sais pas quand. J'essaierai de t'appeler dès que je pourrai._

 _\- Hmm hmm..._

Il attrapa ma main et la posa sur son cœur.

 _\- Aies confiance en moi..._

 _\- J'ai confiance en toi_ , soupirai-je. _C'est juste que ça ne me rend pas folle de joie qu'elle puisse passer ses journées avec toi._

 _\- Sois certaine que je vais avoir hâte de rentrer, tous les soirs. D'ailleurs, je te rejoins chez toi ce soir?_

J'acquiesçai.

 _\- Tu penses terminer tard?_

 _\- Non, normalement à 18H on aura fini._

 _\- D'accord._

Je terminai ma tasse et la mis dans le lave-vaisselle avant de partir me brosser les dents. En arrivant derrière moi, O' embrassa mon cou en remontant vers mon oreille lentement.

 _\- C'était une soirée parfaite..._ dit-il.

Je grimpai mon bras autour de son cou.

 _\- Même si j'ai peur, j'ai hâte d'être à ce week-end..._

 _\- Moi aussi ma chérie._

Il me fit un bisou sur l'arrière de mon crane et prit sa brosse à dents à son tour alors que je filai mettre mes chaussures avant d'aller faire le lit. Il me rejoignit dans la chambre et m'aida avant de fourrer un jogging dans son sac à dos, ainsi que des affaires pour venir directement chez moi le soir.

 _\- On y va?_

 _\- Je suis prête._

Rapidement on grimpa dans sa voiture pour qu'il me ramène chez moi.

 _\- Eh mais dis donc! J'ai une liste de fantasmes à lire moi..._

 _\- Ah c'est vrai!_

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la boîte à gants mais il stoppa ma main.

 _\- Moi aussi je dois lire la tienne, donc hors de question que tu lises maintenant! Je les amènerai chez toi ce soir..._

 _\- Oh allez, juste lire ton premier comme ça je pourrai y penser toute la journée,_ répondis-je d'un air coquin.

 _\- Ah? Aurais-tu pour projet de me sauter dessus encore ce soir?_

 _\- Comment ça "encore"? Je crois t'avoir laissé quelques heures de répit..._

Je lui fis un sourire malicieux, et au feu rouge, il attrapa sa liste, pour la plier de manière à ce que je ne vois que la première ligne.

 _\- C'est un classique..._

 _\- Montre!_

Il posa le carnet sur mes genoux alors que le feu passait au vert, et je pu voir le numéro 1 de sa liste.

 _1\. Une soirée avec une jolie policière sexy._

Je fronçai les sourcils.

 _\- Comment ça?_ M'énervai-je. _Tu ne crois pas que je vais faire passer un casting non plus?!_

Je croisai les bras alors qu'il se frottait le front avant de me jeter un coup d'œil.

 _\- Toute ma liste de fantasmes te concerne Amelia._

 _\- Depuis quand je suis flic?!_

Il me lança un regard évident et je compris.

 _\- Ah. Oh mon dieu. Un jeu de rôles?_

Il me fit un sourire gêné en se garant devant chez moi.

 _\- Tiens donc, tu es plus porté sur les policières que sur les infirmières..._

 _\- Je te verrais très bien en infirmière c'est vrai mais..._

Il haussa les épaules et je finis par sourire.

 _\- Je retiens... et puis bon, toute policière a des menottes, ça peut être fascinant._

Aussitôt, ses yeux brillèrent et je me penchai pour l'embrasser.

 _\- Bonne journée_

 _\- Bonne journée mon ange, je t'appelle cet après-midi._

 _\- D'accord. Penses à moi._

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et je finis par quitter la voiture en pensant à mon plan.

A midi, je reçu un SMS de Jo pour me dire qu'elle était en bas. Je soufflai un bon coup avant de descendre. Jo était appuyée contre le mur et je ne su comment lui dire bonjour.

 _\- Salut..._

 _\- Salut._

 _\- Jude n'est pas là?_

 _\- Elle est avec Alex._

 _\- Il est revenu à l'appart?_

 _\- Oui_ , soupira-t-elle. _Viens on va en parler ailleurs._

On marcha en silence vers la brasserie du coin. Une fois installées je pris la parole.

 _\- Jo, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais j'ai vraiment plein de choses à te dire. Ça ne m'excusera pas, mais..._ soupirai-je.

 _\- Très bien, je t'écoute._

 _\- Il faut que ça reste entre toi et moi, absolument. Qu'Alex ne soit pas au courant, pour le moment_.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Voilà,_ soupirai-je, _Owen et moi on s'est remis ensemble il y a quelques temps..._

 _\- Tu te fous de moi?_

Je secouai la tête.

 _\- Mais putain pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?_

 _\- Parce que j'avais la trouille Jo. Vous étiez déjà contre à la SSB, et vu tout ce qui s'est passé, j'avais peur de votre jugement._

 _\- Celui d'Alex je peux comprendre Amelia, mais le mien! Je suis ta meilleure amie! Comment tu peux avoir peur de mon jugement sur une histoire de couple? Et puis je n'étais pas contre vous à la SSB moi! Rappelle toi que je me prenais la tête avec Alex parce que je vous défendais!_

 _\- Ca m'embêtait beaucoup de ne pas te le dire, j'aurais vraiment eu besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un pendant que je réfléchissais à tout ça. J'ai été perdue, il m'a fait des déclarations dingues Jo... vraiment j'aurais voulu t'en parler mais j'avais juste peur que ton avis, ou celui d'Alex, fausse le mien. Puis après tout s'est enchaîné très vite... Quand tu es venue m'annoncer que tu étais enceinte, j'étais déjà avec lui. Il était là ce soir là... quand tu es venue._

Elle acquiesça.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à faire comme si tu ne m'avais rien dit, il a vite compris qu'il y avait quelque chose, donc j'ai fini par lui dire. Tout ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'imagines en suivant... quand il a compris que tu avais peur d'en parler à Alex, il a juste voulu le tester un peu. Voir ce qu'il ferait si tu tombais enceinte, il lui a demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas... C'était vraiment pour t'aider. Je n'étais pas du tout au courant moi! Alex a fini par se douter qu'il y avait quelque chose et Owen a été forcé de lui dire. Voilà ce qui s'est passé.

Elle acquiesça à nouveau, sans un mot.

 _\- Tu ne dis rien..._

 _\- Je n'en reviens pas que vous êtes ensemble!_

Le serveur nous interrompit pour prendre notre commande.

 _\- Je t'en supplie, garde le secret._

 _\- Je ne dirai rien, mais vous allez le cacher combien de temps encore?_

 _\- On attend que l'anniversaire d'Alex passe, on ne veut pas lui gâcher._

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Tu penses me pardonner?_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Forcément Amelia. Et puis bon... Alex est revenu, il s'est excusé, il veut qu'on garde le bébé..._

 _\- Oh Jo je suis trop contente!_

 _\- Oui, moi aussi! Comme il a dit, il ne voulait pas mais maintenant qu'il est là..._

 _\- Tant mieux..._

 _\- Maintenant, tu as intérêt de me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé avec Owen!_

Je lui souris, soulagée, et je lui racontai tout depuis le début.

Je revins de ma pause déjeuner apaisée. Jo avait été hypnotisée par notre histoire. Elle n'avait fait que dire qu'il était trop mignon, qu'elle était sûre qu'un jour ou l'autre on finirait par réaliser qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre... Je me dépêchai de trouver un magasin de déguisements dans le coin pour accueillir Owen comme il en rêvait. Mon téléphone sonna au moment où je réservais le costume.

 _\- Allo?_

 _\- Comment ça va mon ange?_

Je m'affalai contre le dossier de mon fauteuil en fermant les yeux.

 _\- J'avais hâte de t'entendre._

 _\- Et moi j'ai hâte de te serrer dans mes bras._

 _\- Peut-être que tu ne pourras pas... je t'attacherai sans doute avant._

 _\- Oula_ , dit-il en riant, _il faudrait encore que tu m'attrapes._

 _\- Ne cherche pas les ennuis..._

 _\- Allez dis-moi comment ça s'est passé avec Jo!_

 _\- Très bien! Je suis soulagée. Ca s'est arrangé avec Alex, ils gardent le bébé. Du coup, elle m'en voulait un peu moins... et puis je lui ai dit pour nous deux, je lui ai raconté comment ça s'était passé finalement pour qu'Alex soit au courant. Je pense qu'elle a compris. En tout cas, elle sait maintenant que ce n'était pas contre elle..._

 _\- Parfait tout ça, tu vois tout s'arrange! Et puis vous ne pouviez pas rester fâchées très longtemps... Elle a dit quoi pour nous deux?_

 _\- Qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'on avait mis du temps à le comprendre..._

 _\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais ma chérie. Mais c'est bien si elle a réagi comme ça! Je suis content._

 _\- Moi aussi. Et toi, comment ça se passe?_

 _\- Plutôt bien, c'est intense mais ça revient vite. On change juste le final, donc on revoit un peu tout ça. Ça me fait plaisir de revoir tout le monde._

 _\- Et avec Cristina...?_

 _\- Bonjour et au revoir, rien de plus chérie._

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- Je vais devoir te laisser mon ange, on va aller manger avec Nathan et Jackson._

 _\- Ça marche, bon appétit mon amoureux._

 _\- Vivement ce soir qu'on soit tous les deux... bon courage pour cet après-midi._

 _\- Merci, gros bisous_

 _\- Bisous ma belle!_

On raccrocha et je me concentrai sur mon travail pour le restant de la journée. Je pris un café avec Andrew pour lui raconter un peu les nouvelles en quelques minutes, puis je filai récupérer l'ensemble de policière au magasin avant de rentrer me préparer et préparer le dîner en attendant qu'Owen rentre.


	55. Chapitre 55

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien. Désolée pour cette longue absence, mais j'ai été prise tout l'été mais maintenant tout devrait revenir en ordre et je publierai un chapitre tous les dimanches. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) Bonne lecture :) Bisous!**

* * *

Chapitre 55

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir au moment où je sortais la quiche du four. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour comprendre qu'il venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

 _\- Oh putain._

 _\- Je crois que les vulgarités ne sont pas autorisées ce soir monsieur_ , rétorquai-je en me retournant.

Ses yeux étaient de véritables incendies. Je le laissai me détailler des pieds à la tête plusieurs fois avant de m'approcher de lui avec assurance.

 _\- Est-ce que tu as apporté les listes?_

 _\- Oui,_ répondit-il en tapotant la poche de son jean.

 _\- Bien._

Il me suivit des yeux jusqu'au salon, restant cloué contre le mur.

 _\- A quoi tu penses?_

 _\- A plein de choses en même temps_ , souffla-t-il.

Il décida d'avancer vers moi, et posa sa main à l'arrière de ma cuisse découverte avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser. Aussitôt, jouant le jeu, je tournai la tête et agrippai fermement son poignet pour lui retirer sa main.

 _\- Depuis quand est-ce qu'on se permet des gestes déplacés?! Outrage à agent._

Je dégainai les menottes à l'arrière de ma hanche et en trois secondes, je l'assis sur la chaise et l'y attachai.

 _\- Ne me dis pas que je ne vais pas pouvoir te toucher de la soirée Amelia..._

 _\- C'est moi qui décide_ , répondis-je fermement.

 _\- Putain ça me fait mal._

Je fronçai les sourcils, doutant de mon coup, et accourus pour voir si je n'avais pas mal mis les bracelets de fer.

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Non pas là..._

Je croisai ses yeux, et il m'indiqua son entrejambe. Je plissai des yeux.

 _\- Et bien sache que tu vas attendre._

Il souffla discrètement en fermant les yeux. Je me plaçai au bout de la table, face à lui et me penchai en avant pour m'appuyer. Son regard descendit directement dans mon décolleté.

 _\- Mes yeux sont plus hauts._

 _\- C'est de la torture._

 _\- Plus tu te plaindras, plus j'attendrai._

 _\- Tu es dure en flic!_

 _\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Tiens toi tranquille._

Je le voyais gigoter sur son siège, il arrêta instantanément. Je m'approchai et me mis à cheval sur lui. Il laissa basculer sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux alors que je sentais son souffle saccadé. Je bougeai légèrement les hanches et ça le fit automatiquement relever la tête. Son regard était incandescent.

 _\- Tu vas me tuer là._

 _\- Ah oui?_ Répondis-je en continuant.

 _\- Détache moi._

 _\- Non._

Un gémissement lui échappa.

 _\- Petit un, c'est moi qui donne les ordres, petit deux, tu ne seras pas détaché de la soirée et petit trois_ , continuai-je, _je ne veux pas une protestation sinon je sévirai_.

Il se mordit la lèvre, et je plaquai mon front contre le sien ce qui me fit sentir à quel point il avait chaud.

 _\- Ça me fait penser que je ne t'ai pas embrassé depuis ce matin..._

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de capturer mes lèvres mais je posai mon index sur sa bouche.

 _\- Non, pas maintenant._

Je me relevai et sous ses yeux, je me penchai en avant sur la table pour attraper la bouteille de vin, ce qui lui offrit une jolie vue sur ma mini-jupe. De nombreux jurons murmurés me firent sourire et je me repris lorsque je me retournai face à lui. M'asseyant sur la table, je remarquai qu'il serrait les dents. Peut-être à cause du bout de mon talon aiguille qui s'égarait lentement sur son entrejambe.

 _\- J'ai cru entendre des mots vulgaires? Tu te plains? Il va falloir que je te corrige._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas plus me torturer qu'actuellement Amelia._

 _\- Je trouverai_ , dis-je en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Tu veux bien me dire de quoi je suis accusé pour être menotté?_

 _\- Je te l'ai dit : outrage à agent. On ne met pas une main aux fesses à une policière, tu devrais le savoir._

 _\- Je ne le ferai plus._

 _\- Hors de question que je tente. Et de toute façon, j'ai d'autres projets._

 _\- Comme quoi?_

 _\- Tais toi maintenant, ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions._

Je portai un verre à ses lèvres pour qu'il boive un peu de vin puis m'agenouillai face à lui. Aussitôt, il se raidit.

 _\- Fouille au corps monsieur._

 _\- Bon sang... Relève toi je t'en supplie._

Je secouai la tête et palpai son torse avant de descendre sur son jean.

 _\- Amelia_ , souffla-t-il en serrant les dents.

Je défit sa ceinture, déboutonnai le bouton de son jean et je le sentis à moitié soulagé. Puis, je tombai sur ce que je cherchais : nos listes.

 _\- Je vais lire la tienne. Tu liras la mienne plus tard._

 _\- C'est injuste!_

 _\- C'est une protestation?_ Rétorquai-je en me penchant vers lui.

 _\- Oui!_

Il me cherchait, et je n'avais pas prévu qu'il me provoque. Je réfléchis très rapidement, et décidai de refermer le bouton de son jean.

 _\- Ca va me castrer cette histoire..._

 _\- Silence._

Je dépliai la feuille, m'assis sur une chaise à côté de lui et posai mes pieds sur la table, le laissant détailler mes jambes nues jusqu'à la rencontre de ma jupe.

 _\- Est-ce que je peux avoir du vin s'il te plait?_

Je me penchai pour attraper le verre et le fis boire doucement.

 _\- Merci._

Je me remis à l'aise, dans la même position qu'avant, et me mis à réciter sa liste.

 _1\. Une soirée avec une jolie policière sexy_

 _2\. Devant une caméra_

 _3\. Avoir Amelia à ma disposition 24h_

Je haussai les sourcils et le dévisageai.

 _\- Comment ça?_

 _\- Faire tout ce que je veux de toi pendant toute une journée._

 _\- Me séquestrer en gros!_

 _\- Exactement, et cette fois ce sera toi qui n'aura pas le droit de dire non._

Je ne commentai pas et repris la lecture.

 _4\. En regardant un film X_

Je ne m'empêchai pas de faire une grimace et je le vis sourire.

 _\- Ça peut vraiment être bien._

 _\- Donc tu veux en mater une autre pendant qu'on couche ensemble?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'interprète..._

Je secouai la tête et poursuivis.

 _5\. En public, avec un grand risque de se faire surprendre_

Je le regardai en plissant les yeux.

 _\- Rien que ça!_

 _\- J'ai plein d'idées d'endroit, mais le mieux ce serait quand même les toilettes d'un bar, sans fermer la porte à clé._

J'en frissonnai, et ça ne lui échappa pas.

 _\- Tu vois, toi même tu en rêves._

Je gardai une nouvelle fois le silence pour ne pas lui donner raison.

 _6\. Que tout le monde fantasme sur MA chérie et que je sois le seul à la toucher_

Je pouffai de rire.

 _\- Sérieusement? Encore faudrait-il que les mecs veuillent._

 _\- Tu es la plus belle, je n'en doute même pas. Et puis, ce sera surement la seule fois où je t'autoriserais pour porter des fringues courtes ou transparentes, même si tu vas danser en talons aiguilles contre une barre de pole dance en boîte. Du moment que tous les mecs s'excitent autour mais que tu ne vois que moi..._

 _\- De la possessivité..._

Il acquiesça, et je lus les deux derniers.

 _7\. Sur un bateau_

 _8\. Que ses fesses_

Mes yeux s'agrandirent directement.

 _\- Pardon?_

 _\- Consulte tous les mecs, c'est un fantasme chez chacun! Que ce soit les fessées ou..._

 _\- Stop. On en parlera plus tard._

Je pris une gorgée de vin et retournai m'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

 _\- Est-ce que tu as faim?_ Demandais-je.

 _\- Pas de nourriture._

 _\- Bonne réponse_

 _\- Tu me détaches?_

 _\- Ne rêve pas._

Je sortis la clé pour lui enlever les menottes et l'entraînai jusqu'à la chambre. Je lui retirai son tee-shirt et l'allongeai avant de lui menotter les deux mains côte à côte. Je me mis au bout du lit, face à lui pour retirer mon képi et défaire ma tresse. Je déboutonnai les deux derniers boutons de la chemisette noire, plongeant mon décolleté au maximum. Son ventre se levait et redescendait rapidement, et ce fut pire au moment où je fis tomber mon shorty à mes pieds, gardant ma jupe pour maintenir le déguisement et son fantasme au passage. Je m'assis à cheval sur lui et embrassai son torse doucement. Ses deux mains se posèrent dans mes cheveux. Je descendis et jouai un peu jusqu'à le rendre dingue. Je remontai vers son cou juste à temps pour qu'il ne se laisse pas définitivement aller et enchaînai deux suçons avant de le mordiller. Je m'approchai de son oreille tandis que son souffle était haletant comme jamais.

 _\- Est-ce que tu as plus envie de contrôler une petite policière, ou qu'une policière te fasse perdre tous tes moyens?_ Murmurai-je

Son cœur cognait contre ma main, posée sur le haut de son torse.

 _\- Contrôler._

J'attrapai la petite clé sur la table de nuit pour lui ôter les menottes, et à peine libre, il inversa la situation, se retrouvant au dessus de moi avec un regard allumeur. En un rien de temps, il avait repris les menottes pour m'attacher aux barreaux du lit.

 _\- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

 _\- Plus un mot._

Il plongea ses lèvres dans mon cou, puis au creux de ma poitrine.

 _\- Hmm t'es trop sexy... j'ai même pas envie de te déshabiller._

 _\- Le fais pas alors_ , dis-je en fermant les yeux.

Il sauta ma mini-jupe pour embrasser l'intérieur de ma cuisse et descendre jusqu'à mes genoux, puis mes mollets. Il se leva pour se positionner face au lit et retirer son jean sans me quitter des yeux. Il passa une main sur son visage, me guettant comme une proie. Il approcha sa bouche de ma cheville pour l'embrasser et je pensais qu'il allait retirer mes bottines mais non : il grimpa sur moi en retroussant ma jupe jusqu'à la taille, me dénudant toute la partie basse du corps. Il croisa mes jambes autour de sa taille en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Puis, pour la première fois depuis ce matin, je goûtai à ses lèvres. Comme un homme assoiffé qui trouve l'oasis en plein désert, il me dévora. Ses mains caressèrent mes bras entravés au lit, descendirent sur mes épaules puis il glissa sur ma poitrine, mon ventre, avant de se poser sur mes hanches et d'entrer en moi par un coup sec sans s'écarter de ma bouche. Mon souffle fut de plus en plus saccadé et il décolla ses lèvres des miennes. Nos regards, imbriqués l'un dan l'autre, laissaient place à toute la tendresse refoulée de cette dernière heure. Un flot d'amour m'envahit et je ne pouvais même pas le toucher comme j'en mourais d'envie. Malgré tout, cette situation était encore plus excitante que je ne l'imaginais : dépendre totalement de lui, sentir le fer contre ma peau et surtout, savoir qu'actuellement je suis son fantasme. Il accéléra le rythme, me faisant perdre la tête. Ses mains passèrent sous mes fesses et il me souleva pour que je ne touche plus le matelas. Tout reposait sur mes mains menottées et le fait qu'il me portait.

- _Owen_ , soufflai-je _, s'il te plait_.

Plus ça allait, plus il s'acharnait, et plus j'en devenais folle. Rien que d'entendre le claquement du fer sur le barreau du lit ou de le voir se mordiller la lèvre aussi fort qu'il pressait l'arrière de mes cuisses... j'en perdis pieds et me laissai emporter dans la tornade de plaisir qu'il m'accordait. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler et des spasmes déréglèrent encore plus ma respiration. Je plongeai mon visage contre mon bras pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui m'échappaient alors que dans un brouillard, je sentis Owen me rejoindre. Il me redéposa contre le matelas, libéra mes poignets et s'allongea sur moi. Je rabattis aussitôt mes bras autour de lui. Ma respiration provoquait un bruit sourd dans mes tympans et je me concentrai pour que cet effet se dissipe.

 _\- Ça va mon ange?_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais vécu ça._

 _\- Je te rassure, moi non plus._

Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux humides.

 _\- Tu l'as acheté ou loué?_

 _\- Acheté._

 _\- Tu es parfaite._

Je laissai le silence s'installer, agréable après toute cette agitation.

 _\- Tu es toute ma vie Amelia, je serai prêt à tout pour te garder._

Oh mon dieu. Je ne savais pas à quoi était due cette déclaration mais encore perturbée par notre soirée, mes larmes refirent surface. J'essayai de détendre un peu l'atmosphère avec une pointe d'humour.

 _\- Pour me garder en flic?_

 _\- Te garder en toi-même, avec l'option flic ça me va très bien._

Je l'aime. Je me retins de le lui dire.

 _\- Tu me laisses lire ta liste?_

J'acquiesçai et il partit chercher le papier dans le salon. Allons-y, révélons nos désirs les plus cachés...


	56. Chapitre 56

**Hey! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 56

Il s'allongea à plat ventre à côté de moi et me jeta un coup d'œil. J'étais toujours en uniforme et je me sentis d'un coup totalement ridicule. Je me redressai pour déboutonner mon chemisier et défaire le petit corset noir mais ses mains me stoppèrent.

 _\- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

 _\- Je l'enlève..._

 _\- Hors de question, je compte bien te l'enlever moi-même!_

 _\- Je me sens un peu... ridicule là._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- C'est un déguisement_ , dis-je en riant. _Maintenant que nos rôles ont disparu..._

 _\- Ne l'enlève pas s'il te plait... tu es carrément irrésistible._

Je caressai sa joue et gardai l'uniforme sur moi. Allongée sur le côté, face à lui, je pouvais regarder chacune de ses réactions en lisant ma liste. Il déplia la feuille et la posa sous ses yeux.

 _\- Voyons voir..._

Contrairement à moi, il se mit à lire en silence et ne laissa rien paraître.

 _1\. Dans une voiture (même si c'est cliché)_

 _2\. Dans un jardin avec les étoiles au-dessus de nous_

 _3\. Dans un ascenseur_

 _4\. Les yeux bandés_

 _5\. Jouer avec la nourriture (même si il ne faut pas normalement...)_

 _6\. Au cinéma_

 _7\. Sur son piano..._

 _8\. Avec des masques_

 _9\. Avec Aaron Burr_

Ayant terminé, il releva la tête et plissa les yeux, comme pour m'examiner.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

 _\- C'est dingue comme ta liste te ressemble..._

 _\- Je dois le prendre comment?_

 _\- Bien. Tu es une romantique dans l'âme mon ange..._

 _\- Oui, sûrement_ , répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Maintenant, détaillons un peu. Dans un jardin, oui, c'est tout à fait possible. L'ascenseur..._

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

 _\- C'est quand même un peu plus compliqué. Il en faut un sans caméra, et puis il faut pouvoir gérer la fausse panne... Il faut être seuls aussi._

 _\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas dans l'ordre._

 _\- Les yeux bandés, rien de plus simple, mais est-ce que c'est toi qui les aurais bandés ou moi?_

 _\- Moi._

 _\- J'en prends note... Pour la nourriture tu as des idées?_

 _\- Je laisse au bon vouloir de l'imagination du jour..._

 _\- Au cinéma... c'est encore plus compliqué que l'ascenseur chou, et je pense que c'est plus quelque chose qui s'improvise. On ne pourra pas prévoir._

J'acquiesçai.

 _\- C'est sérieux pour mon piano?_

 _\- Tu passes tellement de temps dessus... c'est tentant de te laisser une autre image, et qu'à chaque fois tu y penses quand tu joues. En fait je te trouve tellement sexy quand tu te mets à composer que j'ai juste envie de te déstabiliser._

Il me fit un sourire en coin.

 _\- Des masques? Quel genre? Scary Movie et compagnie?_

 _\- Ca ne va pas?_ Rétorquai-je en éclatant de rire. _Non, depuis toute petite j'ai toujours rêvé de participer à un bal masqué avec une petite robe et un joli loup... je trouve ça tellement mystérieux!_

 _\- Ça peut être pas mal d'organiser ça..._

Je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller.

 _\- Et donc tu fantasmes sur Burr... est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'il est mort?_

 _\- Il ne me fait pas envie. Toi en Burr par contre... et encore, je ne t'ai pas vu sur scène. Je pense être complètement dingue quand je viendrai le 9._

 _\- Je pourrai ne pas me démaquiller, ni me décoiffer mais il manquerait le costume. Dans la salle, ça me parait compliqué de s'isoler mais il y a des salles de tournée qui ont vraiment beaucoup de couloirs, de pièces où on pourra faire ça. J'ai même très hâte de tenter._

Je lui souris et il plia soigneusement la feuille avant de la poser sur la table de nuit.

 _\- Maintenant, si tu m'autorises, j'aimerais profiter de la policière sexy que j'ai dans le même lit que moi._

 _\- Elle est toute à toi._

Il était 2H quand je regardai le radio-réveil sur la table de nuit. Autant dire que demain allait être une journée difficile, mais je n'avais pas envie de dormir tout de suite. Après avoir mangé tard dans la soirée, Owen m'avait refait tendrement l'amour sans aucun jeu, sans aucun déguisement. Juste à moi, avec énormément de douceur. J'étais dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son torse et ses doigts remontaient puis redescendaient le long de mon bras. C'était parfait.

 _\- A quoi tu penses?_

 _\- J'aimerais rester là tout le temps, que le temps s'arrête sur ce moment._

Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne et je fermai les yeux de bien-être. Ma main parcourait son torse au même rythme que ses caresses. Puis, comme on en avait l'habitude en France, je le questionnai sur ce que j'avais loupé.

\- _Raconte moi un peu ta journée_

Je sentis son sourire.

 _\- La matinée est passée très vite. Quand je suis arrivé, on s'est tous retrouvé, on s'est raconté un peu nos vacances... Parce qu'au final, hormis les chanteurs principaux, je n'avais vu personne depuis la dernière de la tournée. Du coup on a répété une partie des tableaux, on a revu la mise en place de Wait for it d'ailleurs. Ce midi j'ai mangé avec Nathan, Jackson, George et Ben. La bonne brochette de mecs! On a un peu plus approfondi le racontage de vie... Je leur ai un peu parlé de nous. Puis aussi de mon contrat chez Warner! Mais pour l'instant, je ne l'ébruite pas trop, je préfère qu'on soit tranquille et que ça vienne progressivement. Et ensuite l'après-midi on s'est plutôt concentré sur le nouveau final, les répétitions de Who lives, who dies, who tells your story et tout ça. C'est passé un peu plus lentement, déjà parce qu'il fallait réapprendre de nouveaux placements, s'accorder avec les danseurs... revoir les saluts. Et surtout tu me manquais, j'avais hâte de rentrer._

Je gardai le silence, les yeux fermés, quelques instants et soupirai doucement.

 _\- Est-ce que je t'ai endormi? Chuchota-t-il_

 _\- Non... je pourrais t'écouter parler des heures, j'adore ta voix._

Sa main se stoppa sur mon bras et se déplaça sur ma joue pour la caresser tendrement.

 _\- Est-ce qu'ils ont passé de bonnes vacances eux aussi? Pas trop difficile la reprise?_

 _\- Ils ont un peu tous bougé. Nathan est allé en Nouvelle-Zélande, Jackson à Los Angeles... Georges est allé en Floride. Au final j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est tous ressourcé auprès de nos familles cet été. On est tellement coupé d'eux durant les mois et pendant la tournée qu'au final, au lieu de s'isoler sur une île à l'autre bout du monde, on préfère rester au calme._

 _\- C'est compréhensible... mais j'espère bien m'isoler sur une île à l'autre bout du monde avec toi l'an prochain._

 _\- J'irai où tu voudras._

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois mon front.

 _\- Et toi? Pas trop dur aujourd'hui?_

 _\- J'ai passé la matinée à m'angoisser au sujet du déjeuner avec Jo... Puis une fois que je suis revenue au bureau, je me suis sentie tellement soulagée! L'après-midi s'est mieux passé du coup. Mais j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer, je me demandais bien comment être à la hauteur ce soir_ , dis-je en riant doucement.

 _\- Tu ne me déçois jamais, tu as été plus qu'à la hauteur. Toutes les flics devraient s'inspirer de toi._

 _\- Tu es trop mignon._

 _\- Jo t'as raconté un peu comment ça s'est arrangé avec Alex?_

 _\- Oui! Il est revenu le lendemain matin avec des fleurs. Il lui a dit que maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, il comptait bien se faire à l'idée d'être papa une seconde fois, et qu'ils allaient trouver les solutions pour former une jolie famille à 4. Elle était si heureuse! Du coup, selon ce qu'ils trouvent comme appartement, elle songe à prendre une année sabbatique après son congé maternité pour pouvoir bien s'occuper de Jude et du bébé, à temps plein._

 _\- Ce serait génial. C'est vraiment une maman exceptionnelle, déjà avec Jude._

 _\- C'est vrai... Elle a toujours eu ce côté maternel, avec n'importe qui. Alors maintenant qu'elle a ses propres enfants... elle a raison d'en profiter au maximum._

 _\- Elle ne va rien dire à Alex pour nous?_

 _\- Non, je lui ai dit qu'on attendait que son anniversaire passe. Elle ne dira rien._

 _\- J'irai prendre un café la semaine prochaine avec lui, je lui en parlerai._

 _\- Tu es sûr? Tu ne veux pas qu'on lui dise tous les deux?_

 _\- Non chérie, il risque de me passer un savon en me disant que je t'ai déjà fait souffrir une fois. Je n'ai pas envie que ça te rappelle tout ça, et puis il risque de vouloir te monter contre moi en te demandant si ça ne t'a pas déjà suffit... Je le connais, sous le coup de l'énervement il est capable de dire n'importe quoi pour prouver qu'il a raison. Autant que je le recadre tout seul._

 _\- Comme tu voudras..._

J'étouffai un bâillement mais ça ne lui échappa pas.

 _\- On devrait dormir, ça risque d'être compliqué au réveil..._

 _\- Hmm..._

 _\- Merci pour cette jolie soirée et nuit mon ange_

Je souris et levai la tête vers lui. Il s'approcha délicatement pour m'embrasser avant d'éteindre la lumière.

 _\- Bonne nuit mon amoureux._

Je ne bougeai pas d'un centimètre, beaucoup trop bien dans ses bras.

 _\- Fais de beaux rêves chou._

Je m'endormis rapidement.

 **Vendredi 29 Octobre 2010.**

Je descendis après avoir éteint les lumières de mon bureau et montai dans la voiture d'Owen qui stationnait en doube file. Il m'embrassa rapidement et ôta les warnings pour redémarrer.

 _\- Ça va ma chérie?_

 _\- Si tu enlèves mon stress, tout va bien, et toi?_

 _\- Très bien, et tout ira bien mon ange_ , dit-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse. _Est-ce que tu peux régler le GPS s'il te plait?_

Je me penchai pour attraper le boîtier et fouillai dans les contacts avant de lancer l'itinéraire et de le reposer sur son socle.

 _\- Comment se sont passées les répétitions ce matin?_

 _\- Ça va, on a fait un filage puis on a terminé à midi. J'ai eu pile le temps de passer chez moi récupérer la valise, manger un bout et je suis venu te chercher._

 _\- J'ai pris des cookies en récupérant ma salade, si tu as un creux!_

 _\- Merci chou._

Il s'inséra rapidement sur l'autoroute en direction de l'aéroport et je m'installai confortablement, les pieds sur le tableau de bord, ce qui remonta ma jupe. Le coup d'œil d'Owen ne passa pas inaperçu. Je souris et pris sa main pour entremêler nos doigts et les laisser reposer sur sa jambe. Il me sourit et se mit à siffler en rythme avec la radio qui diffusait Ed Sheeran. Je fermai les yeux, la tête contre la fenêtre.

 _\- Tu es fatiguée chérie? Tu veux que je baisse un peu?_

 _\- Non, je suis bien là. Partir avec toi, faire de la route, ça m'apaise._

Je redressai la tête et le regardai avant de reprendre.

 _\- En fait du moment que tu es là je me sens apaisée. Quand tu me parles, quand tu me touches, juste ta présence..._

Je vis sa mâchoire se crisper et il me regarda rapidement.

 _\- C'est une déclaration d'amour que tu viens de me faire là où je rêve?_

 _\- Je ne t'apprends rien de nouveau_ , répondis-je en haussant les épaules. _On vit une histoire d'amour je te signale._

 _\- Ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier... mais j'adore quand tu me dis des mots doux mon ange._

 _\- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je ressens pour toi._

 _\- Oui, je le sais, mais je suis le seul à le dire._

Je tournai le visage pour regarder dehors, sans répondre. Il faisait allusion au "je t'aime", c'était certain.

 _\- Je serai patient. Mais hormis ça, tu me parles rarement de tes sentiments... et là, quand tu décides, c'est dans une voiture, sur l'autoroute. Je ne peux même pas t'embrasser._

 _\- Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu sais que je suis bien avec toi, que j'aime être dans tes bras... j'ai l'impression de te le dire._

 _\- Pas tant que ça chérie, mais rassure-toi, je n'ai aucun doute de ton amour pour moi. Je crois que personne ne m'aime comme tu m'aimes, et à l'inverse, personne ne t'aime comme je t'aime. Après, oui, je ne serai pas contre un peu plus de petites déclarations comme ça, plus de surnoms affectifs..._

 _\- J'ai du mal avec ça, tu me connais_ , soupirai-je.

J'approchai nos mains enlacées près de ma bouche pour embrasser la sienne.

 _\- Mais tu es mon amoureux, et tu sais ce que ça représente. Tu as tout mon cœur Owen._

Il me regarda après avoir doublé une voiture et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne devant, il se pencha vers moi sans cesser de regarder la route.

 _\- Fais moi un bisou_

Je me penchai et capturai rapidement ses lèvres. On se repositionna directement face à la route.

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, on enregistra nos bagages et monte dans l'avion.

Je m'installais confortablement dans le siège et sortis un magazine pour bouquiner le temps du vol.

On arriva à 20h30 devant le portail avec la voiture qu'Owen avait louée. Owen se gara et en entendant le frein à main, mon stress refit surface d'un coup.

 _\- S'ils sont pas contents je..._

 _\- Ils seront plus qu'heureux ma chérie, je te le jure_ , me coupa-t-il.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu leur as dit quand tu es rentré aux Etats-Unis O'?_

 _\- Je leur ai tout expliqué. Ils sont au courant de tout, je t'assure. Ma décision, ta fausse couche, l'avortement, notre séparation à l'hôpital, le fait que j'ai voulu revenir... ils savent la vraie histoire._

 _\- Est-ce qu'ils m'en veulent d'avoir été courir ce jour là?_ Dis-je en baissant les yeux

Il redressa mon visage et me contempla les yeux ronds comme des billes.

 _\- Absolument pas Amelia! Tout était de ma faute, et ni moi, ni eux ne t'en veulent. Par contre il y a une chose que tu dois savoir..._ dit-il un sourire en coin.

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Ma mère va exiger d'avoir des tas de petits-enfants à pouponner!_

 _\- Des tas? Et toi?_

 _\- On commencera par un, on verra bien..._

Je lui fis un sourire et il m'embrassa tendrement. En temps normal, j'aurais critiqué n'importe qui, qui faisait des projets aussi sérieux en si peu de temps, mais c'était nous, et j'étais sûre qu'Owen allait être le père de mes enfants.

On descendit de la voiture, Owen attrapa la valise dans le coffre et passa le portillon en fer forgé. Une fois devant la porte, j'essuyai mes mains moites contre ma jupe en jean.

 _\- Eh..._

Je levai les yeux vers lui et il posa sa main sur ma joue.

 _\- Je t'aime Amelia, personne ne pourra rien y changer, si c'est ça qui t'angoisse le plus. Je serais capable de me mettre à dos tout le monde pour te garder, plus jamais on sera séparé._

 _\- O'..._ susurrai-je, troublée.

Je m'agrippai à son cou et atteignis sa bouche avec hâte. Son baiser était plein d'amour, de passion et il lâcha un petit gémissement au moment où je mordillai sa lèvre. Soudain, je remarquai que la porte était ouverte.

 _\- Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu la voiture!_ S'exclame une voix féminine.

Je me décollai de ses lèvres, morte de honte.

 _\- Maman!_

 _\- Bonsoir..._ murmurai-je.


	57. Chapitre 57

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira! Bonne lecture :) Bisous:)**

* * *

Chapitre 57

Lorsqu'elle me vit, son visage changea. Ça ressemblait à de l'émerveillement, et je sentis mes larmes monter, à la fois de soulagement, et de joie. Elle ne calcula même pas Owen et m'attira dans ses bras.

 _\- Oh mon Dieu! Amelia! Ma belle-fille chérie!_

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus, une larme coula sur ma joue, et Owen s'empressa de l'essuyer en me regardant d'un air attendri.

 _\- J'ai attendu ce moment des années tu sais._

 _\- C'est vrai?_

 _\- Mais oui... tu sais, une maman souhaite le meilleur pour son fils, et tu es ce qui peut lui arriver de meilleur._

Je la serrai plus fort.

 _\- C'est sûr? Vous êtes ensemble?_

 _\- Oui maman, on ne se séparera plus._

 _\- J'espère bien, sinon je te botte les fesses Owen!_

Sans doute alarmé par le temps qu'on mettait, son papa arriva derrière et même si nous n'avions pas du tout la même relation, son visage s'éclaira.

 _\- Je me demandais si ta mère avait fait peur à ta nouvelle petite amie mais visiblement..._ commença son père, William.

 _\- Je n'ai toujours pas eu le moindre bisou moi tu sais, elle l'a capturé à peine la porte ouverte!_

 _\- Bienvenue chez toi Amelia._

Il m'embrassa le front, comme un père le ferait, et ça me toucha encore plus.

 _\- Si vous pouviez arrêter de la faire pleurer!_ S'exclama Owen.

Il glissa son pouce sous mon œil pour sécher mes joues. Evelyn me relâcha.

 _\- Allez, embrassez vous!_

 _\- C'est ce qu'on faisait quand tu nous as interrompu!_

Owen attrapa ma main mais je m'en dégageai pour encercler son visage et l'embrasser tendrement. Il avait beau faire le dur envers ses parents, je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était fier et comblé.

 _\- Venez vous mettre au chaud les jeunes, on va monter votre valise!_ Finit William.

On entra dans la maison et je regardai autour de moi.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est mignon! Vous avez déménagé il y a longtemps?_

 _\- Presque cinq ans ma belle. On avait besoin de changement!_ Répond Evelyn.

 _\- Je comprends..._

Owen me tenait la main, ayant laissé la valise à son père.

 _\- On dort où_? Demanda-t-il.

 _\- Je vous ai installé à l'étage_.

Il allait prendre la valise mais son père l'arrêta en disant qu'il allait le faire. Evelyn me fit visiter rapidement quand je vis Justin franchir la porte. Il vint aussitôt me serrer dans ses bras.

 _\- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris!_

 _\- J'étais dans la confidence maman_ , annonça-t-il en riant. _Mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là Amelia!_

 _\- Moi aussi, beaucoup_ , dis-je.

Il me relâcha et fit une petite accolade à son frère en lui faisant la bise.

 _\- Il était temps!_

 _\- Je sais... mais j'ai fait les choses bien, regarde son sourire!_

Il me regarda amoureusement, et je savais que mon regard était ressemblant au sien. Il caressa ma joue.

 _\- Maman, je pense qu'on devrait les laisser parce que ça va devenir un film interdit aux moins de 18 d'ici peu._

Je pouffai de rire en rougissant. William revint à ce moment là et on prit place au salon.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire les jeunes? On a une bouteille de rosé au frais si jamais..._ annonça Evelyn.

Tout le monde approuva et elle sortit la bouteille alors que Justin attrapait les verres. Je fis un bisou sur la joue barbue de mon amoureux tandis qu'il passait son bras dans mon dos pour poser sa main sur ma hanche.

 _\- Ça va mon ange?_

J'acquiesçai et il monta sa main dans mes cheveux en posant sa bouche sur mon front. Je me blottis contre lui.

 _\- Je suis contente d'être ici, et d'être avec toi._

Directement, il m'attira contre lui et me serra fermement dans ses bras, à moitié avachi dans le canapé. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant envahir par ce cocon qu'il avait créé et où j'avais l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde. En rouvrant les yeux, je vis Evelyn qui nous regardait en souriant. Je levai la tête et vis Owen, les yeux clos également.

 _\- Vous êtes fatigués? On va manger rapidement._

 _\- Mais non, y'a aucun souci_ , dis-je.

 _\- On était juste..._ commença Owen.

 _\- En train de roucouler_ , termina Justin en s'asseyant.

 _\- Exactement. Et toi, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à roucouler?_

 _\- Ah ça y est, maintenant qu'il a retrouvé Amelia, il pense pouvoir juger ma vie sentimentale!_

Je me mis à rire et on se redressa sans pour autant se décoller. On trinqua tous ensemble avant de boire une gorgée.

 _\- Vous allez nous raconter un peu?_ Repris sa mère.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas moi..._ dit-elle en souriant. _Comment vous vous êtes retrouvé?_

 _\- Je t'ai dit, Amelia est ma manager maintenant._

 _\- Je pense qu'elle veut plus savoir comment on s'est retrouvé, en couple..._ le coupai-je. _Owen a été patient, et m'a fait passer de merveilleuses soirées pour me reconquérir. C'était très mignon!_

 _\- Ca fait longtemps que vous nous cachez ça tous les deux?_ S'interrogea Evelyn.

 _\- Même pas deux semaines, promis. Mais ça fait environ un mois qu'on se fréquente en dehors du travail._

La discussion se fit plus légère quand William me posa des questions sur mon travail, et ainsi, on parla une bonne heure de ma nouvelle vie à New York, puis de leur installation ici. Au moment de passer à table, je partis aider Evelyn dans la cuisine. Elle sauta sur l'occasion pour me serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

 _\- On était vraiment triste de ce qui s'est passé pour toi, pour vous deux... Mais tu sais, on est les plus heureux du monde que vous vous soyez retrouvés._

 _\- Moi aussi, je vous assure_ , soupirai-je. _Il m'a beaucoup manqué, et ça a été très difficile sans lui, je veux que vous le sachiez._

 _\- Je sais. Je sais que tu l'aimes plus que personne Amelia... et ne doute jamais de l'amour qu'il a pour toi. Il n'a jamais arrêté de penser à toi._

Je me reculai en fuyant son regard.

 _\- Je suppose que si, il a bien eu quelqu'un d'autre._

 _\- Cristina était une fille très gentille, jolie, calme, c'est certain. Mais je l'ai vu avec elle pendant plus d'un an... pas une seule fois je l'ai vu la regarder comme il te regarde. Je vous ai vu tous les deux à peine deux heures, et ça me suffit pour comprendre que tu es la femme de sa vie. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle, mais toi il t'aime._

Je laissai passer un court instant avant de répondre.

 _\- Merci beaucoup._

 _\- Je commençais à désespérer d'avoir des petits enfants, mais là j'ai nettement repris espoir!_

Son sourire s'effaça à peine la phrase terminée.

 _\- Oh, excuse-moi Amelia, je ne veux pas remuer les souvenirs._

 _\- Ce n'est rien..._

 _\- Est-ce que tout va bien? A ce sujet je veux dire..._

 _\- Oui. J'arrive à vivre avec les regrets... et puis les médecins m'ont toujours dit que normalement tout irait bien._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ma jolie. Tu n'es pas responsable._

Je sentis mes yeux picoter. C'était un sujet qui restait douloureux, et il m'arrivait rarement d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Elle se rendit compte que je commençais à flancher.

 _\- Excuse moi Amelia, je suis maladroite!_

 _\- Mais non, il n'y a pas de mal, et puis ne vous en faites pas, on a bien ce projet là tous les deux._

J'essuyai la petite larme qui s'était échappée quand Owen déboula dans la cuisine. Il jeta un regard mauvais à sa mère et me serra dans ses bras.

 _\- Je me doutais que ça se passerait comme ça, c'est dingue!_

 _\- Arrête O', ça va!_ répondis-je en embrassant son torse.

 _\- J'ai été maladroite Owen, et j'ai voulu lui dire que personne ne lui en voulait sur ce qui s'était passé entre vous... entre autres._

 _\- C'est derrière nous tout ça maintenant, on n'en parle plus._

Je profitai de ses bras et Evelyn s'éclipsa.

 _\- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour?_

 _\- Je te jure que ça va._

Je redressai la tête pour le regarder. Il paraissait soucieux.

 _\- Je n'aime pas trop y repenser, je me sens toujours un peu coupable d'avoir privé deux bébés de vivre. Mais ta mère n'y est pour rien, et c'est bon, on va manger, parler d'autre chose. Tout ira pour le mieux._

Pour autant, je ne le lâchai pas. Il regarda mes bras cramponnés à son bassin.

 _\- Demain, on va aller se promener, juste tous les deux d'accord?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça?_

 _\- Parce qu'on en a besoin_ , souffla-t-il. _Hors de question qu'on se lève avant 11h._

 _\- Tu es toujours réveillé avant._

 _\- Oui et c'est bien l'idée. Je compte te garder fort dans mes bras au moins pendant une heure. Regarde nous, on n'arrive pas à se décoller une seule seconde._

Je soupirai et reposai ma tête contre son torse.

 _\- Ma maison. Mon amoureux._

 _\- Viens on va manger mon ange, comme ça on sera plus vite au lit tous les deux._

 _\- Profite de ta famille._

 _\- Tu fais partie de ma famille._

Il embrassa mon front et partit main dans la main s'installer à table.

 _\- Excusez-nous._

 _\- Mais non! Prenez votre temps!_ Dit William en souriant.

 _\- C'est quand déjà la reprise d'Hamilton O'?_ demanda Justin.

 _\- Le 9!_

 _\- Vous avez repris les répétitions?_

Le silence ne s'installa plus durant tout le repas. Après le dessert, Evelyn demanda qui voulait un café et je partis l'aider une nouvelle fois dans la cuisine.

 _\- Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on aille au marché toutes les deux dimanche matin?_

 _\- Oui, avec plaisir!_

 _\- Une nouvelle fois, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure._

 _\- On oublie, c'est moi je suis sensible. En plus avec la route et le petit stress de venir ici, j'ai un petit coup de fatigue._

 _\- Je comprends. Vous êtes si mignons tous les deux!_

 _\- Merci... vous avez un fils extraordinaire._

 _\- Une belle-fille parfaite aussi! Ça a l'air de très bien se passer entre vous._

 _\- On est très complices._

 _\- Très tactiles aussi..._

 _\- C'est vrai. On est obligé d'être en contact, tout le temps... et c'est difficile de faire des efforts là-dessus._

 _\- Vous n'avez pas à en faire, en tout cas pas ici._

On apporta les cafés et au moment de m'asseoir, Owen m'attira sur ses genoux. Son bras entoura ma taille et je m'appuyai contre lui.

 _\- Vous avez des vacances pour Noël?_ Demanda sa mère.

 _\- Non, ça va poser problème cette année encore. J'ai un show le 24._

 _\- Ca c'est vraiment pas cool pour vous quand même. Il y a du monde qui vient ce soir là?_

 _\- Oui, c'est ça le pire!_

 _\- Pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas à New York vous?_ Proposai-je. _On pourrait faire le réveillon chez moi, comme ça O' tu laisses ton appart à tes parents et ton frère. On peut demander à Alex, Jo et Jude de venir et on se fait ça entre nous? Nous on a toujours le droit à notre après-midi donc j'aurai le temps de cuisiner un peu!_

Je me tournai pour regarder Owen et je croisai ses yeux pétillants.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ Dis-je en souriant. _J'ai dit une connerie? J'ai du café sur le nez?_

Je m'essuyai rapidement. Il regarda ses parents rapidement.

 _\- Elle est parfaite hein?_

Je souris, gênée et reportai mon attention à ses parents.

 _\- Ca vous dirait, vous?_

 _\- Oui! Sans problème! Ce serait super._

 _\- Bon on fait ça alors!_

Owen embrassa mon épaule.

 _\- On va aller se coucher nous, non chérie?_

J'acquiesçai et me levai pour débarrasser mais Evelyn posa sa main sur la mienne.

 _\- Laisse ma belle, on s'en occupera demain matin, allez vous reposer!_

 _\- Tu parles s'ils vont se reposer!_

 _\- Justin!_

 _\- Maman veut des petits-enfants, ça ne se fait pas tout seul. Est-ce que je dois te faire un cours de sexualité?_

 _\- Owen!_ M'exclamai-je.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire.

 _\- On va dormir_ , rétorquai-je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Owen fit un clin d'œil à son frère et je lui tapai le bras. Il rit à nouveau, et pris ma main pour m'entraîner vers les escaliers.

 _\- Bonne nuit tout le monde!_

 _\- Bonne nuit!_

 _\- Bonne nuit les jeunes._

On grimpa jusqu'à la chambre où on se déshabilla rapidement avant de monopoliser la salle-de-bain cinq minutes. De retour dans la chambre, Owen se laissa tomber sur le lit. Je m'allongeai sur lui, de tout mon long.

 _\- Tu m'emmènes où demain?_

 _\- Je n'y ai pas encore pensé, je verrai s'il fait beau_.

Je m'approchai davantage pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sa main grimpa sur ma nuque et je sentis rapidement sa langue frôler la mienne. Sa seconde main se posa à l'arrière de ma cuisse et remonta petit à petit vers mes fesses pour relever ma chemise.

 _\- O'..._

 _\- On s'en fout_ , rétorqua-t-il en devinant mes objections.

Je secouai la tête.

 _\- Ca va me bloquer de savoir qu'ils sont à côté._

 _\- Laisse-moi faire._

Il n'eut pas beaucoup de difficultés à faire tomber mes barrières. On s'endormit en suivant, serrés l'un contre l'autre.


	58. Chapitre 58

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 58

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin en voyant le jour commençant à filtrer dans la chambre. Ma tête montait et descendait au rythme de la respiration calme d'Owen, et j'aurais pu croire qu'il dormait encore si ses doigts ne se promenaient pas sur ma cuisse, grimpée entre ses jambes. Il embrassa mon front doucement.

 _\- Il est quelle heure?_

 _\- 9h_ , répondit-il doucement.

Je soupirai en gardant les yeux fermés, et remontai la couverture sur mon épaule.

 _\- Dors encore un peu mon ange._

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et il répondit directement à mon étreinte alors que je sombrais dans le sommeil.

 _\- Ma chérie_ , murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, _réveille toi..._

Il baissa son visage pour embrasser mon cou et je souris.

 _\- Tu me chatouilles._

 _\- Il est 11h mon ange, si on veut profiter un peu de l'après-midi, on devrait se lever._

Il caressa doucement l'arrière de ma cuisse avant de continuer.

 _\- Mais si tu veux, on peut rester là, si tu es fatiguée encore._

 _\- Non ça va, c'est juste de la paresse et... je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps,_ dis-je.

Il me laissa me réveiller tranquillement, entre quelques baisers sur le front et caresses sur mon bras. Soudain, il brisa le silence.

 _\- Merci d'avoir proposé à mes parents qu'on passe Noël tous ensemble à New-York._

 _\- C'est normal ça. On va passer un très beau réveillon, j'en suis sûre. J'ai déjà hâte de faire un sapin, de préparer le repas, décorer la table..._

 _\- Le premier ensemble depuis longtemps, rien que ça, ça me suffit._

Je l'embrassai amoureusement et me redressai pour m'étirer. J'enfilai mon sweat qui traînait au bout du lit et pris mon legging dans ma valise. On arriva en bas tous les deux, directement accueillis par Evelyn.

 _\- Bien dormi les jeunes?_

 _\- Très bien, merci! Et vous?_

 _\- Oh oui! Café?_

On acquiesça et elle nous servit deux tasses fumantes.

 _\- Je vais emmener Amelia à Bellingham quand on sera prêts, on peut se rejoindre là-bas pour se faire un restaurant tous ensemble ce soir?_

 _\- Vous ne voulez pas rester en tête à tête?_

 _\- On va être en tête à tête toute l'après-midi, venez avec nous ce soir..._

A ce moment là, William arriva avec Justin.

 _\- Salut! Bien la grasse matinée_? Demanda Justin.

 _\- Oui ça fait du bien! Vous étiez où?_

 _\- On a été faire un peu de pêche! On en fera une demain matin?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas!_

 _\- Les femmes au marché, les hommes à la pêche_ , dis-je en riant doucement.

 _\- Moi je trouve ça plutôt logique!_

 _\- Macho va!_

Tout le monde rit et Owen proposa la soirée restaurant à nouveau. Ils finirent par accepter.

 _\- Je réserve chez Anthony's?_ demande sa mère.

 _\- Oui, très bien!_

Après un petit-déjeuner copieux, on monta se préparer rapidement.

Une fois arrivés à Bellingham, au bord de l'eau, on se promena main dans la main, marchant le plus serrés possible.

 _\- Ca va se passer comment l'anniversaire d'Alex mardi?_

 _\- Très bien, tu verras. Et puis, pour lui apprendre en douceur, on peut très bien montrer qu'on s'est rapproché... comme ça il se dira pas qu'on l'a pris pour un con!_

 _\- Mais on l'aura pris pour un con mon chéri_ , dis-je en riant.

Il me regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça._

 _\- Tu es mon chéri, mon amoureux et l'homme de ma vie à la fois_ , répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il s'arrêta pour m'enlacer fermement. Je fermai les yeux de bien-être.

 _\- J'espère juste que bientôt je pourrai dire que tu es mon mari._

 _\- Amelia_ , souffla-t-il, _ne me coupes pas l'herbe sous le pied tu veux?_

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Evidemment qu'un jour je compte bien me marier avec toi, mais ce sera peut-être dans trois, cinq ou dix ans. Au moment où j'en aurai autant envie que toi, où je sentirai que c'est le bon moment pour nous de nous sceller légalement._

 _\- Donc tu n'en as pas envie._

 _\- Si, mais pas maintenant. Je sais que tu attends ça, que tu idéalises ce moment, que tu rêves d'être une princesse... tu t'es imaginé déjà plein de scénarios de demandes en mariage probables. Déjà tu m'en parlais en France mon ange, alors oui, tu seras ma femme, mais ne me devance pas. De toute façon tu es trop romantique pour me demander, toi, en mariage._

 _\- Je ne veux pas être une mamie ridée avec des bourrelets le jour de mon mariage Owen. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je le vois, c'est sur._

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas dit d'attendre cinquante ans non plus_!

Je me reculai et croisai les bras d'un air boudeur.

 _\- Chérie... Ne fais pas la tête._

Il inclina la tête en prenant mes mains pour me faire revenir contre lui.

 _\- Ca sert à quoi d'attendre? Tu me dis que tu ne veux plus que moi dans ta vie, mais ça, tu ne l'envisages même pas._

 _\- Je t'ai dit qu'un jour on se marierait!_

 _\- Un jour, oui, mais pourquoi pas bientôt?!_

 _\- Parce que je ne suis pas prêt._

 _\- C'est complètement incohérent. Si, tu n'es pas prêt à y penser, c'est que tu n'étais pas sincère toutes les fois où tu as dit que c'était moi ou personne d'autre._

 _\- Bien sûr que si je le pensais, et je le pense toujours. Il y a des couples qui passent leur vie ensemble, et qui ne se marient pas!_

 _\- Et bien moi, c'est hors de question, et c'est rédhibitoire Owen. J'en rêve depuis que je suis petite! J'ai assisté au mariage de mes parents, j'ai le film de ce jour là, et je vois à quel point ma mère rayonne. Mon frère m'a donné la robe qu'elle avait gardée et s'il y a bien une chose que je veux faire, c'est la porter le jour le plus important dans ma vie._

 _\- Ca arrivera Amelia! Pas tout de suite, c'est tout. Laisse nous un peu le temps de prendre nos marques, déjà je ne me vois pas t'épouser alors qu'on ne vit même pas ensemble._

 _\- On ne tombera jamais d'accord sur le sujet, répondis-je en secouant la tête, moi je vois ça comme la plus belle preuve d'amour et de sincérité, toi tu le vois comme "une légalité". Tant pis, tout ne peut pas être comme on le voudrait, il faudra que je me fasse une raison._

 _\- Bon sang Amelia..._

Je ne le laissai pas terminer et ôtai mes chaussures pour aller au bord de l'eau, même si elle était glacée. Je comprenais qu'il ne veuille pas tout de suite qu'on se fiance, ou qu'on se marie. Mais le fait qu'il l'envisage dans cinq ou dix ans me faisait du mal. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'attendre tant de temps, alors qu'au fond de nous, nous savions que nous ne pouvions vivre séparément une nouvelle fois. En France, peut-être que j'en parlais, mais plus dans une optique fleur-bleue. Je savais qu'à vingt ans, ce n'était pas raisonnable. Là, la trentaine approche, dans dix ans ça nous pousse à 40 ans. Aucune princesse n'a 40 ans. En me retournant, je vis qu'il était assis sur le sable un peu plus loin derrière moi, à attendre sans doute que je me calme. Encore une fois, mes sentiments prenaient une ampleur démesurée. On s'était dit qu'on allait y aller doucement, qu'on n'habiterait pas ensemble avant le début de la tournée. De mon côté, j'ai encore de la retenue pour me dévoiler directement. Et pourtant... je n'aime pas être loin de lui une seule seconde, mon cœur me parait immense tellement je suis amoureuse de lui... et j'arrivais même à imaginer le jour où je lui dirais oui, ou même celui où je lui annoncerais qu'on allait avoir un bébé. Malgré tout, ça ne fait même pas un mois qu'on s'est retrouvé. Je n'arrive plus à penser normalement, à être raisonnable. Lui, l'est trop. Je lâchai une larme, à la fois de frustration et de regrets. Autant pour ce qu'il vient de se passer que du fait qu'il ne soit pas suffisamment sûr de passer le restant de sa vie avec moi. Je m'accroupis, me laissant aller à mes larmes silencieuses, et dessinai dans le sable. Pourquoi le fait qu'il me dise "on se mariera" ne me suffit pas? Ça suffirait à n'importe qui. N'importe qui, qui n'a pas vécu ce que nous avons vécu lui et moi. N'importe qui, qui ne vit pas avec le souvenir de la souffrance de vivre sans quelqu'un. Peut-être que j'accorde autant d'importance au mariage justement pour ça? Le fait que ce soit un engagement, le fait de pouvoir dire qu'il est à moi tout autant que je suis à lui. Je sentis sa présence au moment où il fut penché derrière moi, pour passer ses bras sous mes aisselles et me redresser. J'essuyai à la va vite mes yeux pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte à quel point j'étais vexée.

 _\- On ne devrait pas se prendre la tête à ce sujet._

 _\- Tu dis ça parce que tu y accordes peu d'importance._

 _\- Ne pleure pas_ , dit-il en essuyant une larme qui m'avait trahi. _Je n'ai pas dit "peut-être" mon ange, et encore moins "non". Juste "pas maintenant"._

 _\- On va tourner en rond dans la discussion._

 _\- Oui, sans doute, mais tant que ce n'est pas réglé, ça va rester comme ça entre nous et c'est hors de question._

Il posa son doigt sur mon menton pour le relever et me forcer à le regarder.

 _\- Je t'aime Amelia. Je t'aime comme un dingue, je serai prêt à tout pour toi et moi non plus je ne veux plus avoir à vivre sans toi. Si à tes yeux, la plus belle preuve d'amour c'est un mariage..._ soupira-t-il. _Elle viendra quand elle viendra, je ne veux pas me forcer, je veux faire les choses bien et je veux avoir l'angoisse de ta réponse. Pas là, pas comme ça, où je sais que dans tous les cas c'est oui... Je veux le vouloir au plus profond de moi Amelia, pour que le plus beau jour de ta vie soit aussi le mien, qu'on puisse le raconter à tout le monde avec des étoiles dans les yeux, qu'on puisse le programmer d ensemble et que nous aussi on donne le film à nos enfants pour qu'à leur tour ils en rêvent comme toi. En attendant, je te demande plusieurs choses. Déjà, d'être patiente. Ensuite, j'aimerais qu'on arrête d'en parler parce qu'on reviendra toujours à cette discussion, et on risque de dire des choses qu'on regrettera. Je te promets de toutes mes forces qu'un jour je te demanderai de m'épouser, vraiment Amelia, je te le jure. Tu ne seras pas une grand-mère, tu seras une belle jeune femme, pleine de vie et pouvant rentrer dans la robe de ta maman sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'aucune retouche. C'est promis_ , articula-t-il. _Et enfin, la dernière chose que je te demande, c'est d'envisager qu'il y a bien d'autres preuves d'amour aussi belles, et aussi vraies que celle-là._

Je baissai les yeux, sentant mes larmes remonter.

 _\- Regarde moi_ , dit-il en relevant une nouvelle fois mon menton. _Les heures passées à discuter à 3h du matin alors qu'on est tous les deux fatigués, pour moi, ça c'est une vraie preuve d'amour. La chanson "You", que je t'ai écrite et chanté des tas de fois à Paris, ça en était une aussi. Le fait que j'attende tous les jours, sans rien te dire, que tu veuilles bien enfin m'avouer tes sentiments, c'est une preuve d'amour. Le nombre de fois où on fait l'amour sans se quitter des yeux et où tu soupires en sentant mon cœur s'accélérer, c'en est une autre! Et puis tu auras beau dire tout ce que tu veux, mais j'ai trompé Cristina pour toi, je l'ai quittée pour toi, aussi rapidement alors qu'on était séparé depuis un bout de temps tous les deux..._

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et ferma les yeux avant de plaquer son front au mien.

 _\- Ne dis plus jamais que ne suis pas sincère Amelia, parce que s'il y a bien une seule personne au monde qui a mon cœur entier dans les mains avec la possibilité de le dégommer tellement je suis fou amoureux, c'est toi._

 _\- Je ne remets pas ton amour en cause, je ne supporte déjà pas quand tu le fais avec moi... je me dis juste que si tu n'étais pas parti de Paris, on serait sans doute marié à l'heure qu'il est. Tu me reproches de ne pas te dévoiler mes sentiments, mais tu les connais. Je n'ai juste pas encore le courage de te tendre mon cœur sur un plateau comme tu le fais. En attendant, moi aussi j'estime t'avoir prouvé beaucoup de choses Owen. Je t'ai pardonné le fait que tu m'aies laissé à l'hôpital, je t'ai repris dans ma vie, j'ai ravalé ma fierté le jour où on s'est revu. J'ai même attendu que ça._

Je baissai les yeux.

 _\- Je fais que me dire que si tu n'étais pas parti, on aurait sûrement des enfants, on serait marié et on aurait une jolie maison._

 _\- Ne regrette rien mon ange... on ne sait pas. Si ça se trouve, je serais passé à côté d'Hamilton, toi tu te serais entichée d'un autre parce qu'entre nous ça ne fonctionnait plus. Un mariage est aussi rapide qu'un divorce, si ça se trouve, on ne serait plus ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. On ne peut pas deviner où on en serait._

 _\- J'ai juste peur de te perdre encore Owen._

 _\- Et tu penses qu'une bague au doigt peut régler ça? C'est là où tu te trompes. C'est notre relation, et le fait qu'on soit amoureux qui nous tient tous les deux. Pas un papier, pas une bague et pas une cérémonie. Ca, c'est de la pure célébration, mais ça ne change rien. Le plus sincère engagement que je peux te faire tout de suite, c'est de t'aimer toute ma vie. Ce n'est pas marqué sur un papier, mais ça n'en est pas moins valable._

Il s'accroupit comme moi un peu plus tôt et marqua en gros "JE T'AIME AMELIA" sur le sable avant de se redresser et d'ôter de son auriculaire la seule bague (aussi le seul bijou) qu'il portait.

 _\- Ce n'est pas une alliance, pas de bague de fiançailles, mais tu sais parfaitement que c'est le seul bijou que j'affectionne particulièrement._

Il prit ma main droite et la passa à mon majeur et par miracle elle ne glissa pas de mon doigt fin.

 _\- C'est l'engagement de toujours chercher à régler les problèmes entre nous deux, peu importe le sujet, si c'est de ta faute ou de la mienne. Et puis même si je suis persuadé de ne plus jamais t'abandonner, je ne partirai jamais sans cette bague..._

 _\- J'en prendrai soin._

 _\- J'ai confiance en toi_.

Soudain, une vaguelette un peu plus brutale que les autres vint se heurter à nos pieds. Je baissai les yeux pour voir si ma jupe n'était pas trop trempée et vis que le mot avait disparu.

 _\- Ca s'est effacé…_

Il soupira doucement, attrapa ma main et la plaqua sous son pull au niveau de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

 _\- Non, c'est toujours là._

Il fit également tourner la bague autour de mon doigt pour appuyer ses dires un peu plus.

 _\- Est-ce que c'est fini? J'aimerais bien aller manger un gros beignet au chocolat._

 _\- On peut aller manger._

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas fini hein?_

 _\- Si, on n'en parle plus._

Il n'était pas convaincu. Je comprenais son point de vue, mais lui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir comprendre le mien. Dans tous les cas, aucun compromis n'était possible et il fallait qu'un de nous en pâtisse. Cette fois ce serait moi, et j'étais prête à attendre par amour pour lui, et parce qu'il m'a fait une promesse. On marcha pour regagner le trottoir, il me tendit la main que je saisis doucement. Rapidement, il se colla à moi, comme lorsque nous étions arrivés, mais le silence restait. Je le vis sortir son téléphone et composer un numéro.

 _\- Ouais maman c'est moi, ça va? - Oui, on est à la plage. Est-ce que tu pourrais décaler le restaurant à demain midi s'il te plait?_

Je le dévisageai.

 _\- On va rester ici ce soir si ça ne vous dérange pas. - Ok super! Merci, bisous!_

Il raccrocha et je le questionnai aussitôt.

 _\- Pourquoi tu annules?_

 _\- Parce qu'on n'aurait pas pu faire semblant et qu'on aurait dû remettre ça sur le tapis. Là on a une après-midi, une soirée et une matinée entière pour aller mieux. Et puis j'aime autant être juste avec toi, surtout que si je me rappelle bien tu as un fantasme de yeux bandés... On sera sans doute plus à l'aise ici que chez mes parents._

Il passa son doigt sur mon foulard noir et me donna un coup de hanches avec un sourire en coin. Directement, j'eus des frissons. Puis, m'avouant vaincue, je soupirai et me blottis dans ses bras ou il répondit à l'étreinte avec force.

 _\- Je préfère ça._

On resta enlacés un très long moment, reprenant des forces après notre bataille orale acharnée. Mon ventre grogna si fort que je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

 _\- Toi aussi tu veux un gros beignet au chocolat?_ Dit-il en riant à son tour.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et acquiesçai en souriant.

 _\- Avec plein de chantilly?_

Mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

 _\- Allez, viens mon ange._

J'embrassai nos mains et nos doigts profondément ancrés les uns dans les autres alors qu'on se remettait en route, ce qui lui fit poser le regard sur moi.

 _\- Merci pour ton amour, et de me confier ton cœur,_ dis-je.

Il captura mes lèvres tendrement et embrassa mon front sans répondre. Une petite tornade était passée.


	59. Chapitre 59

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui je le souhaite vous plaira :) Bonne lecture :) Bisous :)**

* * *

Chapitre 59

Il m'emmena dans une petite ruelle pas très loin, et même si ce n'était pas la période pour que ce soit animé, je tombai amoureuse de l'endroit. Je m'émerveillai à chaque petites boutiques camarguaises, chaque coin de rue. Je n'étais jamais venue dans ce coin des Etats-Unis, mais c'était si paisible, loin de la cohue new-yorkaise. Owen me montra une petite place ombragée.

 _\- Va prendre un banc, je vais chercher les beignets en face._

J'embrassai sa joue en guise de réponse et partis m'asseoir en explorant du regard le petit quartier. Je le vis au loin parler avec le vendeur, et sortir son téléphone pendant qu'il attendait notre goûter. Il revint assez rapidement et me tendit le mien, plein de chocolat et de chantilly avec une cuillère en plastique.

 _\- Merci! Il donne envie!_

 _\- Et j'ai pris un énorme paquet de serviettes en papier_ , ajouta-t-il en riant.

 _\- Je pense que c'est plus raisonnable!_

Je me lançai et croquai à pleine dent dedans sous l'œil amusé de mon chéri. Il attaqua ensuite le sien, aussi élégamment que possible.

 _\- Tu as eu ta mère au téléphone?_

 _\- Pas depuis tout à l'heure, pourquoi?_

 _\- Je croyais que c'était à elle que tu téléphonais en attendant les beignets_ , répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Je réservais l'hôtel chou. Le vendeur m'en a conseillé un et m'a donné un numéro._

 _\- Ah, d'accord..._

 _\- On va aller le récupérer et on reviendra manger près de la plage?_

 _\- Oui si tu veux!_

Il me jeta un coup d'œil et se pencha vers moi pour plaquer sa bouche chocolatée sur ma joue, suffisamment fort pour que j'en ai partout. J'ouvris la bouche en grand, mais ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Je profitai de sa proximité pour lui mettre mon beignet sur le nez, et il se redressa en ayant plein de chantilly au bout.

 _\- On ne joue pas avec la nourriture_ , dit-il sévèrement en gardant son regard malicieux.

Je frissonnai en me doutant qu'il repensait à ma liste. Il essuya ma joue avec une des serviettes en papier.

 _\- Tu comptes me laisser avec de la chantilly au bout du nez?_

J'approchai son visage en tenant son menton et embrassai goulûment le bout de son nez pour lui enlever la crème fouettée. Il resta près de moi, même une fois terminé, et il captura mes lèvres tendrement. On termina nos beignets dans le calme avant de partir vers la voiture pour trouver l'hôtel. Je regardais défiler le paysage tout en faisant tourner ma nouvelle bague autour de mon doigt. C'était un symbole, et rien qu'avec ce petit anneau, j'étais rassurée. Je savais qu'il ne partirait jamais sans et qu'il me faisait assez confiance pour me confier ce bijou. Je l'entendis soupirer sur le côté et rapidement il attrapa ma main pour entremêler nos doigts, les laissant reposer sur ma cuisse. On arriva rapidement à l'hôtel. De l'extérieur, cela ressemblait à une maison d'hôtes, perdu dans un immense jardin, la réception était dans une maison. Sur le côté j'aperçus la piscine, recouverte par une bâche. Owen entra pour récupérer la clé et il ressortit rapidement. On longea un chemin extérieur qui nous amena devant la porte bleue d'une petite maison.

 _\- Elle m'a dit que c'était à l'étage._

On grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au premier et on arriva devant une nouvelle porte qu'il ouvrit rapidement. La chambre était très fidèle à l'ambiance maritime: des murs bleus, un mobilier en bois peint en blanc, un vase remplit d'iris. Le balcon était suffisamment grand pour qu'une petite table en bois soit dressée, même si la saison n'y était pas propice.

 _\- C'est mignon..._ dis-je.

 _\- Très typique!_

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, jambes et bras écartés, telle une étoile de mer.

 _\- Tu es fatiguée?_

 _\- Non, mais on est bien là..._

 _\- Je vais aller prendre une douche rapide_ , dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser mon front. _Profites-en._

Il tourna les talons pour aller vers la salle-de-bain, mais je l'interpellai.

 _\- Mon amoureux…_

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- On n'est plus fâchés...?_

Il s'adossa contre la chambranle de la porte et me souriant légèrement.

 _\- Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, et toi, est-ce que tu m'en veux?_

 _\- Non_ , soufflai-je, _je sais que tu as raison sur quelques points._

 _\- Je suis très fier et touché que tu veuilles devenir ma femme, mon ange. A l'inverse, dis-toi que s'il y a bien UNE femme à qui je veux passer la bague au doigt, c'est toi. Juste…_

 _\- Pas maintenant, je sais_ , dis-je en baissant les yeux.

 _\- Que toi Amelia._

Je compris toute la signification de ces trois mots.

 _\- C'est noté dans un coin de ma tête._

Il me sourit un peu plus et je sentis mon cœur s'alléger. La douche se mit à couler rapidement après et j'en profitai pour réfléchir un peu. Il ressortit en boutonnant son jean une dizaine de minutes plus tard, en restant torse nu.

 _\- Je vais y aller, mais j'aime pas remettre mes vêtements après..._

 _\- On n'est pas en plein été, là il fait froid, on n'a pas fait grand chose donc ça reste assez propre, t'en fais pas... ça fait du bien!_

Il s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit, enveloppa son oreiller et le blottit contre son visage en fermant les yeux. Je roulai vers lui et embrasser son épaule.

 _\- Tu veux te reposer un peu?_

 _\- Hmm_ , répondit-il en somnolant, juste le temps de ta douche.

 _\- Je vais aller appeler Jo un peu avant._

Il répondit faiblement et je compris qu'il s'endormait. Je sortis de la chambre délicatement après avoir mis mon manteau, et sortis sur la petite terrasse en bas. Jo décrocha rapidement.

 _\- Coucou!_

 _\- Ca va?_

 _-_ _Non Jude, touche pas à ça!_ cria-t-elle. Excuse-moi! _Ca va et toi?_

 _\- Oui bien, on est à Bellingham, j'ai revu les parents d'Owen..._

 _\- Comment ça s'est passé?_

 _\- Très bien, j'ai été accueillie comme une reine..._

 _\- Et avec Owen?_

 _\- Il est vraiment parfait, pour tout Jo,_ soupirai-je _. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois, c'est moi qui foire tout._

 _\- Oh là, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

Je lui racontai du début à la fin la petite altercation sur la plage.

 _\- Je vois_ , soupira-t-elle. _Je peux comprendre ton point de vue, vous savez que vous n'allez pas pouvoir revivre séparément alors tu as raison sur ce principe ça sert à rien d'attendre... Sauf que tu peux pas exiger qu'il te demande en mariage. Il a raison, il doit en avoir autant envie que toi. Il sait qu'il finira par le faire, et à mon avis il aimerait aussi, mais je pense qu'il attend le bon moment pour que ce soit encore plus beau pour toi, et pour lui._

 _\- Je sais... et j'attendrai évidemment. Même si ça arrive dans quinze ans... tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'être avec lui_ , soufflai-je.

 _\- Alors ça ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête. Tu sais, il te connait par cœur... je pense vraiment que sa demande en mariage, il va la penser trois ans avant pour qu'elle soit parfaite._

Je me mis à réfléchir à ce que j'aimerais le plus, mais j'avais tellement d'idées... dans tous les cas, tant que c'était lui...

 _\- Bon et toi? Comment ça va?_

 _\- J'ai eu ma première écho hier à 17H, tout va bien, je suis enceinte de 5 semaines déjà! On attend un peu que le ventre grossisse pour tenter d'expliquer à Jude..._

 _\- C'est sur qu'elle est petite pour comprendre!_

 _\- Oui, mais je pense qu'en voyant qu'on prépare une chambre et tout ça, elle va assimiler..._

On continua de parler, appartements, anniversaire et compagnie et on finit par raccrocher. Je remontai et filai directement sous la douche bien chaude me détendre alors que j'entendais Owen ronfler doucement à côté. En sortant, je nouai une serviette sous mon aisselle, passai mon shorty et me rendis dans la chambre. Mon amoureux était à plat ventre, l'oreiller sous sa joue barbue et les mains blotties en dessous. Je chevauchai doucement son dos et passai mes mains dessus délicatement avant de glisser des baisers sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il gémit un peu, se réveillant, et déplaça son bras pour presser mon mollet.

 _\- J'ai dormi longtemps?_

 _\- Une heure._

Je m'allongeai sur son dos et embrassai son cou.

 _\- J'adore tes réveils._

Ma main grimpa dans ses cheveux, sachant que c'était son pêcher-mignon. Je l'entendis presque ronronner durant les cinq minutes de papouilles.

\- _Je vais aller m'habiller, sinon tu vas te rendormir._

Il esquissa un sourire et je me levai pour rejoindre la salle-de-bain. Rapidement apprêtée, je revins au moment où Owen venait me rejoindre pour récupérer son tee-shirt. Je soufflai doucement, entourai sa nuque de mes bras et me blottis contre lui.

 _\- Serre-moi fort._

Il s'exécuta automatiquement en plongeant son nez dans mes cheveux.

 _\- On peut rester ici si tu veux_

 _\- Non ça va, mais j'ai hâte de dormir dans tes bras._

Il embrassa mon front et je me reculai à contre-cœur pour le laisser terminer.

On revint un peu plus tard après un dîner aux chandelles et une promenade au bord de l'eau. J'étais frigorifiée mais la soirée avait été trop belle pour que je m'en plaigne. Owen lâcha ma main uniquement le temps d'ouvrir la porte.

 _\- Tu m'as l'air d'y prendre goût..._

 _\- Je suis preneuse de toutes les secondes qu'on peut avoir tous les deux,_ répondis-je en posant ma tête sur son bras. _Mais oui, j'adore ça maintenant._

 _\- Tant mieux, il était temps._

Je lui souris et ôtai mon manteau avant de me frotter les bras.

 _\- Je vais augmenter le chauffage un peu_

 _\- Non sous la couette ça ira, tu vas mourir de chaud toi sinon._

Je fis extrêmement vite pour enlever mes vêtements et me faufiler sous les couvertures. Owen me rejoignit et éteignit la lumière alors que je venais me blottir contre lui. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur mon bras dénudé.

 _\- J'avais dit à ta mère qu'on irait au marché ensemble demain…_

 _\- Loupé!_

 _\- Elle ne va pas m'en vouloir?_

 _\- Mais non mon ange, pas du tout!_

Il embrassa mon front, descendis sur ma tempe alors que je caressai sa joue barbue.

 _\- Tu es fatiguée?_ Murmura-t-il

 _\- Un peu..._

 _\- Hm_ , souffla-t-il en posant son front sur mon épaule. _J'ai très très très envie de toi._

Il caressa ma cuisse ce qui me fit frissonner.

 _\- Tu sais que ça ne m'arrête pas…_

Il captura aussitôt ma bouche et je me laissai aller dans ses bras.

Je fus tirée légèrement du sommeil lorsque je sentis le matelas s'affaisser doucement à côté de moi. Ne sachant pas du tout quelle heure il était, je voulus me rendormir mais je sentis rapidement quelque chose se poser sur mes yeux. Prise de panique je sursautai et essayai d'esquiver mais un corps chaud contre le mien m'en dissuada.

 _\- Chuttttttt… Laisse-toi faire_ , susurra-t-il.

Il noua ce que je supposai être mon foulard autour de ma tête tandis que mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Je tendis la main derrière moi pour toucher sa cuisse mais il m'en empêcha.

 _\- Tiens toi tranquille maintenant, et n'enlève pas le foulard._

Je compris directement qu'il avait quitté le lit.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

Il ne répondit pas. Je savais qu'il était encore là, j'entendais ses pas dans la chambre parmi d'autres bruits impossibles à deviner. Je mourrai d'envie d'enlever le bandeau, mais d'un autre côté...

 _\- Enlève ton soutien-gorge._

 _-_ _Fais-le toi_ , dis-je en m'asseyant en tailleur.

Il ricana et s'agenouilla face à moi en baissant mes bretelles. Lorsqu'il passa les mains derrière mon dos, j'entourai aussitôt son cou de mes bras pour le maintenir contre moi.

 _\- J'ai dit quoi..._ railla-t-il en mordillant mon oreille.

 _\- Reste avec moi au lieu de me laisser là sans rien voir._

 _\- Patience._

Il s'écarta et je me laissai retomber sur mon oreiller les bras croisés. J'avais l'impression que les secondes duraient des heures... pourtant, il ne se passa que très peu de temps avant qu'il se mette à côté de moi. Il embrassa mon nombril et aussitôt mon ventre se contracta. Je rabattis les bras pour passer mes mains dans ses cheveux mais il dégagea sa tête.

 _\- Ca va se passer comme ça maintenant, à chaque fois que tu essaies de me toucher, je pars quelques minutes._

 _\- Quoi? Pourquoi? J'avais demandé les yeux bandés, pas de ne pas te toucher…_

 _\- On verra plus tard. Pour l'instant, mets tes mains derrière l'oreiller._

J'obéis et très vite, je sentis quelque chose de froid descendre sur mon sternum.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

Il ne répondit pas, continua son petit manège et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, son souffle près de mon oreille me perturba.

 _\- Ça suffit, arrête de poser des questions_ , murmura-t-il. _Tout est une question de confiance dans ton fantasme mon ange._

Je frissonnai. Sa bouche s'approcha de mon cou et il commença par y déposer des petits baisers sensuels avant de descendre langoureusement, enlevant la texture fraîche qu'il avait déposée plus tôt. Un gémissement me trahit au moment où il atteignit mon nombril. Par automatisme, je ramenai mes bras pour planter mes ongles sur ses épaules. Il rugit et maintint mes bras en l'air.

 _\- Amelia._

 _\- Pardon_ , soufflai-je.

 _\- C'est justement pour que tu évites de me planter que je t'interdis de me toucher... ça me fait partir en vrille, et j'ai envie de prendre mon temps._

Je frissonnai à nouveau et il repartit à l'assaut en embrassant mes cuisses doucement. Je posai mes mains sur mon visage, appuyant sur le bandeau et je tentai de me concentrer sur ma respiration qui trahissait mon plaisir décuplé. Il remonta vers moi et captura mes lèvres.

 _\- Ça va?_

 _\- Ça me rend folle de pas pouvoir te toucher..._

Il souffla doucement dans mon cou, puis il attrapa ma main pour la plaquer sur sa joue, sa nuque, avant de la faire descendre sur son torse nu. Je savourais le contact de sa peau chaude contre ma paume. Il me lâcha et suçota ma lèvre tandis que je continuais de parcourir son corps en passant les mains dans son dos.

 _\- Je te préviens, si je sens ne serait-ce qu'un seule ongle dans ma peau, je te tiens les mains en l'air jusqu'au bout._

J'acquiesçai et il caressa mes cuisses du bout des doigts, faisant descendre mon shorty, avant de les nouer autour de sa taille. Sa bouche se resserra sur ma poitrine, confirmant qu'il voulait réellement profiter de ce moment. Au bord du gouffre à cause de ses lèvres qui s'acharnent sur mon corps, je serrai mes mains sur ses biceps, en veillant à ne pas pénétrer sa peau. Ma patience arrivait à son terme.

 _\- O'…_ susurrai-je.

 _\- Je sais..._

 _\- Tu attends quoi?_ Me plaignis-je.

 _\- J'arrive pas à m'arrêter, tu m'enivres._

Je gémis doucement tandis que sa main pressait le haut de ma cuisse. Mes bras entourèrent sa nuque fermement lorsqu'il vint capturer une nouvelle fois ma bouche pour un baiser presque timide au début. Lorsqu'il recula son visage, je posai mon pouce sur sa bouche.

 _\- Je t'en prie, j'en peux plus._

Sa bouche s'incurva en un sourire tendre, je le su en sentant sous mon doigt ses lèvres s'étirer. Il déposa un bisou dessus, et s'immisça très lentement en moi sous mon soupir de délivrance. Le fait d'être privée de mes yeux décuplèrent tous mes autres sens, surtout le toucher et l'ouïe. Mes mains parcouraient son dos tout en le maintenant fermement contre moi. Le peau à peau était ce que je préférais, sentir ses muscles rouler, les poils bruns de son torse contre ma gorge, son ventre heurter le mien au rythme de ses halètements... De base j'adorais ça, mais les yeux bandés, c'était incroyable. Tout comme mes oreilles qui me traduisaient son plaisir. J'entendais sa respiration saccadée, ses soupirs et ses gémissements étranglés. Même le bruit de ses mains caressant mes cuisses et mes hanches me faisait partir en vrille. Il accéléra rapidement, pris à son propre piège d'avoir tant attendu, mais je ne songeai pas à m'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

 _\- Tu es tellement belle_ , murmura-t-il.

Mes mains se resserrèrent sur ses épaules et je me cambrai un peu pour mieux me coller à lui. Il glissa un de ses bras dans mon dos, comprenant mon intention.

 _\- Plus fort…_

Un grondement rauque lui échappa alors qu'il redoublait de vigueur. Il ne me fallut pas plus longtemps pour avoir la tête qui tourne. Rapidement, je volai en éclats, bégayant des mots incompréhensibles, tremblant de la tête aux pieds et sanglotant comme une enfant. Owen continuait ses assauts, jusqu'au moment où je plantai mes griffes dans le bas de son dos par mécanisme. Il se contracta un long instant avant de se laisser tomber lourdement contre moi, essoufflé et luisant de sueur. Sa main grimpa sur ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes. Un bâillement me trahit.

 _\- Il est tôt, tu peux te rendormir un peu le temps que je me prépare._

 _\- Reste le temps que je m'endorme..._

Il ôta mon foulard en se décalant sur son côté du lit, et malgré la pénombre dans la chambre, j'eus l'impression de bien y voir. Son regard attendrissant me fit fondre. J'embrassai son torse avant de poser la tête dessus pour fermer les yeux.

 _\- Tu as raison, ces moments sont les plus belles preuves d'amour qu'il puisse exister_


End file.
